


Business as Usual

by Filling_the_Empty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Bisexuality, Businessmen, Demisexuality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Experienced Joey, Gay, Inexperienced Kaiba, M/M, Masturbation, Puppy Shipping, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Violet Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 185,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filling_the_Empty/pseuds/Filling_the_Empty
Summary: Kaiba and Joey, both in their late twenties, find themselves sudden coworkers. As Joey moves up the Kaiba Corp ladder he often works side-by-side his sullen, slave driver boss. Joey, eager to prove himself worthy of a promotion, gives his all to the job. Will it impress Kaiba? Has anything ever impressed Kaiba besides his own genius?





	1. Performance Review

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a script for a doujinshi and has now become a 200 plus page behemoth of a document in my hard drive. I couldn't get the idea of Joey and Kaiba being business partners out of my head and so here we are. It might be a bit of a dry read to start but stick with it and fun dialogue and hijinks ensue as I make it less "plot summary" like. Consider chapter one laying the groundwork for the eventual excitement of watching Joey work a desk job while Kaiba critiques his every move :D  
> Also, also I imagine Kaiba Land has expanded to be more like a theme park/arcade. I'm sure as the years went by Kaiba was capable of making that happen.
> 
> Something to keep in mind is that I will be writing Kaiba as a confused, yet to realize it, demisexual with minimal intimate experience. From my point of view it makes sense because Kaiba is very work driven and has little time or interest in relationships unless it is with Mokuba or a Blue Eyes White Dragon. If ya don't like that sorry -_- 
> 
> I will try to keep my updates weekly and remember: Lighten up. This is a show about a children's card game. Or a manga about shadow games to the death... Tomato, tomatoooo.
> 
> *Edit* peppered in a little more dialogue!

Seto had to visit Kaiba Land for a routine assessment of the facilities and employees. When he went to the meeting hall he was shocked to see a mortified Joey Wheeler sitting at the back of the room with the rest of the workers. As Kaiba met with the employees one on one, reviewing their performances he wondered what kind of marks Joey had received. He wasn’t shocked to see that he was far from their best employee. He was terrible with instruction and day-to-day routines though his customer service rating was extremely high. 

Kaiba stared hard at Joey who was wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. A few years ago Kaiba might’ve fired Joey on the spot but so much time has passed since their dueling days that it seemed unfair to resurrect that kind of animosity. Kaiba gave Joey a few pointers on how to improve and sent him on his way. Joey was shocked but grateful for the second chance.

-

A month passed and Kaiba received a call from the manager of the café that Joey worked at, specifically requesting to move him somewhere else. Joey was a “nice guy” but he had a tendency to “tell it like it is” to rude customers and offer handouts to those he liked without any authority to do so. Kaiba groaned in frustration. The manager insinuated that the two were friends and Kaiba was giving him preferential treatment. Kaiba balked and denied the accusation. He told the manager that he had better step lightly in future conversations. Kaiba hung up the phone and his brain was already at work. He wanted to treat Joey’s case like a challenge. He wanted to place Joey in a job that would better suit him. If anyone could solve a puzzle that difficult it was Seto Kaiba. Yet he hesitated. He didn’t want it to seem like he was giving Joey preferential treatment (as the café manager said) but that was clearly what he was doing. 

Kaiba decided not to second-guess himself and called Mokuba to his office. He asked him to set up a meeting with Joey and gauge his skillset. Mokuba was surprised that Seto would go to such lengths for an acquaintance but Seto shrugged it off nonchalantly. 

-

Mokuba met with Joey in Kaiba Land later that week and the two had lunch. Joey was bashful and fidgety. He had a feeling that he knew what this meeting was about. “Hey, I don’t want any pity. If I’m doing such a bad job Kaiba should just fire me,” Joey said with a sigh, his eyes downcast. 

Mokuba shook his head and said, “Don’t assume the worst just yet. You have great customer service skills. Lots of the visitors had commented positively about you by name.” Mokuba sympathized and told Joey about how Seto had given him many of trial runs in different areas of Kaiba Corp before he found that he had a knack for PR. Joey nodded slowly. Mokuba’s sweet face was definitely more palatable than Seto’s terrifying glare. 

After lunch the two walked around the park looking at different places for Joey to work. During their search Joey noticed that an ice cream stand was becoming overrun with customers. Just as a child walked away from the stand, his ice cream fell on the pavement. Joey ran over to help out. He quickly scooped another cone and gave the kid a handful of tickets. “This’ll get ya really close to one of the better prizes at the exchange booth,” Joey said with a kind smile. The kid perked up and ran off to play some more arcade games. Joey continued to help scoop ice cream until the line thinned out. 

When the rush was gone Mokuba went over and talked to Joey. Mokuba was unsure of how Seto would feel about Joey handing out free tickets. Joey explained that he saw that kid there every week. He knew that a handful of tickets would be incentive for the kid to keep playing rather than leave for the day because he was sad about his ruined ice cream. Mokuba was surprised by the logic in Joey’s thinking. 

The two resumed walking and Mokuba asked, “Do you often think about things like that while you work? Do you remember the names and faces of most regular customers?” Joey nodded. He cited a couple of examples: there was a mother who brought her five kids there at least once a month and Joey always upgraded her coffee to a larger size and include an extra shot for free; on the free entrance day at the park he handed out the day old pastries to the early visitors, etc. Mokuba was surprised but started strategizing nonetheless. He told Joey that they could definitely find a position better suited for him in the park.

-

Mokuba spent a couple days putting together a job description, reallocating funds for wages, and creating many a graph and pie chart for Seto to look over. When the two brothers met up Mokuba explained that Joey would make a great customer experience czar. Joey would work under Mokuba as an assistant to start. He could spend a few hours a day touring around the park, making notes on things to improve and surveying visitors to gauge changes that could be made in the park. With a couple weeks of training they could also teach Joey to compile his findings for monthly reports. 

Kaiba looked over Mokuba’s job description quietly. Seto had his hands in every part of the business so he usually fielded any major customer service issues. However he had to admit it was not his first priority and it often fell at the wayside. Meanwhile Mokuba handled the PR on a broader national and international scale so he wasn’t directly overseeing Kaiba Land’s needs. Seto looked at Mokuba who was on the edge of his seat. With curt nod he approved the plan.  
“You can start training him as soon as tomorrow,” Seto said, setting Mokuba’s briefing folder down on his desk. 

Mokuba was surprised. “I thought you would be the one to head this… It was your idea, after all,” Mokuba pointed out. 

Seto froze for a brief second before grumbling, “As if I have time for individually training a single employee.” 

Mokuba tilted his head quizzically. He knew his brother’s schedule backwards and forwards. Mokuba reminded Seto that he had moved a bunch of work around this week so he definitely had time. Seto was speechless and that made Mokuba suspicious. He relented and told Seto that he’d get things started. However, he stressed that he wanted Seto to stop in for Joey’s training and orientation to really set him off in the right direction. Seto begrudgingly agreed.


	2. Employee Training and Dress Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping this chapter isn't too long! I want to post things around this length for all future chapters.
> 
> IDK about you but after I saw Mokuba's sharp 3 piece suit in the movie I can't help but think that he would be a fashionable young lad hence his love of fashion shows. This will be a reoccurring thing, sorry if you don't like >-<

A week had passed since Joey’s training began. Kaiba had been avoiding checking in on him, even going as far as to completely bail on his orientation. He felt conflicted. Kaiba had expended resources, time, and energy to make this happen and he was wondering if he’d made the right decision. Meanwhile Mokuba was blowing up his phone asking him to come check on Joey’s progress. After enough prodding Kaiba made himself drive over to his little brother’s office at Kaiba Land. He came to the door and saw Joey’s name on a plaque below his brother’s name. Kaiba felt himself deflate. Perhaps he had made a mistake. Kaiba squared his shoulders and prepared himself for the worst.

He entered the office and was surprised to see Joey hard at work, hunched over a keyboard typing numbers into a spreadsheet. Mokuba sat on the edge of the desk and looked up when he saw Seto come in. He greeted his brother and Joey looked over in surprise. Seto was also surprised to see Joey in glasses. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and asked, “Since when do you wear glasses?” 

Joey grumbled, “Bad eyes run in my family.” He quickly turned away and went back to typing. 

Seto folded his arms and returned his attention to his brother. Mokuba ran over Joey’s progress thus far while Joey eavesdropped intently. Kaiba put his hands on his hips and scoffed, “Any monkey can enter data. What I want is someone who can represent the Kaiba brand.” He looked Joey up and down and told him, “If you are to become the face of customer service at this park you need to dress better than just a T-shirt and torn jeans.”

Joey tried to protest but Kaiba demanded that he return to work tomorrow in something business casual. “You may be training with the computers now but 80% of this job will be getting in face time with customers. You need to command respect and be accessible simultaneously or,” Kaiba paused dramatically, and with a flourish of his hand said, “You will be promptly fired.” Without another word Kaiba stalked out of the room leaving Joey pissed off and riled up. 

-

The next day Kaiba was up bright and early and went straight to Mokuba’s office. He’d had a long night regretting his decision to hire the moron in the first place and was now ready for any excuse to send him packing. He entered the office and no one was there. He smirked, his expectations of Joey confirmed. However, a few seconds passed and the door flew open, hitting Kaiba in the back. It was Joey with several hot coffees. He had been watering plants, tidying up, and getting donuts and coffee for everyone in the office. He was also dressed to impress in a button up light blue shirt and black slacks, his shoes shined, and black-rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Kaiba was taken aback and moved aside as Joey set the coffees down. 

“Sorry I uh… Didn’t think you’d be here so early otherwise I would’ve gotten you a coffee too,” Joey apologized, making brief eye contact. Kaiba awkwardly shrugged. Mokuba was in the office moments later to interrupt the silence. He complimented Joey on his new outfit giving him the “Mokuba Seal of Approval”. Mokuba, a fashionable young man himself, was excited at the possibilities of Joey’s business casual wardrobe but Kaiba shut him down immediately. This wasn’t a fashion show; Joey was here to work. Mokuba, looking disappointed, sighed and began to usher Joey over to the computer. 

Kaiba stopped them both. “All this training will be useless unless Wheeler can prove himself in the park amongst the commoners- I mean visitors,” Seto asserted. Mokuba tried to protest. He had already been won over by Joey’s potential for customer service so he didn’t see a problem with starting him on computer training. Seto, however, had little belief in Joey’s supposed hidden talent. Kaiba yanked Joey out the door guiding him outside the offices to a golf cart that looked like a blue-eyes white dragon.  
Kaiba tossed Joey a clipboard as he took a seat behind the steering wheel. “We will be running a simulation of your future duties today,” Kaiba explained as he turned the key in the ignition. “If you can’t hack it then you’re out.” Joey was a bit flustered but determined to prove himself. The two headed off, away from the administrative offices and into the park itself.

On their way to the park Kaiba opened his mouth to explain what they were to do first but Joey interrupted. “Ey, pull over by the food supply warehouse. There’s somethin’ I gotta do.” 

Kaiba grumbled, “We aren’t going anywhere near there today.” Joey, not willing to take no for an answer, hopped out of the cart and sprinted off. He shouted over his shoulder that he would be back in a second. Kaiba, enraged, made a hard turn and drove after him.

Joey ran around the back of the warehouse and greeted a gathering of workers. They were near the end of unloading their truck but they stopped to welcome Joey with excitement. The guys teased him about his new look, saying that it seemed like he had been moved up to a desk job. Joey laughed and confirmed their suspicions, “But that don’t mean I wont remember the little guys.” 

Joey took off his button up shirt, hanging it off a chair, leaving him in his cotton undershirt. He jumped up into the truck with the other workers and helped them haul out a huge tankard of industrial sized ketchup. Once it was safely put away Joey wiped the sweat from his brow. One of the guys handed him the usual breakfast sandwich as thanks. Joey smiled but everyone else was looking horrified. Joey turned around to see Kaiba stomping towards him. The other workers immediately became occupied with other tasks leaving Joey to fend for himself. Kaiba pointed violently at the golf cart, commanding Joey to get back in. Joey shrugged and grabbed his shirt before walking over to the cart. 

Kaiba sped off and demanded to know what that was all about. Joey spoke between bites of his sandwich, “It’s “Big Ketchup Tuesday” and I always help the fellas with that truckload.” 

Kaiba chides him, “You aren’t qualified to work in the warehouse. If the people I hired aren’t capable of doing their job then I’ll fire them. It’s no concern of yours.” There was a short silence as Joey munched on the rest of his sandwich.

“Jeez, no wonder Mokuba is the head of PR,” Joey remarked after he swallowed his last bite. Kaiba glared but Joey ignored him. He continued to explain that several of the guys in the warehouse were older, career laborers who had been at Kaiba Land since day one. They were loyal but had a harder time keeping up with the younger guys. “Plus that ketchup is way too big,” Joey added, folding his arms across his chest. 

“It’s cheaper to buy the giant bucket than the smaller containers,” Kaiba snapped growing tired of the sound of Joey’s voice. Kaiba elaborated that with his state of the art tech he could melt down the military grade plastic containers and reprint them into toys and parts for rides. 

“I hope that savings makes up for all the money you’d lose during a strike,” Joey said with a shrug.

By the time the two reached the entrance of the park Seto was on edge. The last thing he expected in an argument with Joey Wheeler was for him to make valid points. They stepped out of the cart and Kaiba told Joey to write down all of the names of people he recognized and anything he can recall about their preferences and interests as they entered the park. Joey narrowed his eyes at Kaiba but began writing anyway. 

Kaiba watched over Joey’s shoulder. He saw a lot of scribble, some of it useful some of it not. A lot of it was “that one guy” or “the lady with the face” and Kaiba began to relax. The way Mokuba was talking Joey up Kaiba was beginning to think that he was some idiot savant with customer service but that didn’t seem to be the case. Suddenly Joey tossed the clipboard to Kaiba before dashing towards a customer. Kaiba was flabbergasted but he watched the scene before him unfold.

Joey walked up to a mother and her young daughter. He waved at them before crouching down to the daughter’s level. He pulled a small toy dog out of his pocket. The girl’s face lit up when she saw it and she threw her arms around Joey. Joey stood and spun the girl around before setting her down again. The mother thanked Joey profusely, trying to pull money out of her purse. Joey shook his head and refused it. The girl gave Joey a low five before he jogged back over to Kaiba’s side.  
Before Kaiba could ask Joey spoke, “I saw that girl drop her toy the other day but I couldn’t get it to her through the crowd. Good thing she came back so soon.” He then took the clipboard back and continued dutifully writing. Kaiba could only stare at Joey’s profile in disbelief. With a great deal of regret he thought, ‘Shit, Mokuba might’ve been right.’ 

The rest of the day was spent with Kaiba ferrying Joey to various places and testing his creative thinking and problem solving. Joey wasn’t always professional, nor was he tactful but he had that charming, salt of the earth personality that made it easy for people to be drawn in. Kaiba inevitably acknowledged that Mokuba’s choice in job would be the perfect fit after all. The park was closing and Joey was still rattling off question after question until Kaiba stopped him.  
“I’ve been convinced, ok? Will you please stop talking,” Kaiba said with an exhausted sigh. Joey was no longer in immediate danger of termination. He jumped up in excitement and thanked Kaiba. The two drove back to the office and Joey headed off to the bus on his bike while Kaiba called his driver.

-

The next day came and Kaiba was working from his office in the Kaiba Corp Tower. He felt confident leaving the rest of Joey’s training in Mokuba’s hands. Half past nine he got a text from Mokuba. It was a picture message of a travel cup of coffee with his name written on the side. Mokuba’s message read, “Look what our favorite new puppy brought you! Too bad you’re not here to enjoy it.” Kaiba frowned and put the phone down quickly, turning off the screen and scooting it far away on his desk.  
On his computer he typed the same two words for about a paragraph, his attention stolen by the phone. He picked it up and typed out “I didn’t ask for coffee.” He erased the message and paused for a moment, his thumbs hovering over the screen. He began to type out “I’ll tell him if I want coffee next time” but then thought better of it and erased the message entirely, throwing his phone across the room, onto a lounge chair, ignoring it. 

Kaiba’s secretary eventually came in, asking if he would like something to drink. Kaiba asked, “What is the opposite of coffee?” 

It was a rhetorical question but the secretary answered with, “I don’t know… maybe orange juice?” 

“You are one more stupid suggestion away from being fired,” Kaiba hissed through his teeth, his eyes sharp and cruel. He then demanded a red bull but before the secretary could leave Kaiba stopped him to ask, “Have you recently dyed your hair blond?” The nervous secretary tentatively answered that he had. 

“You had better have it dyed back to brown before you step foot in this office again,” Kaiba demanded his eyes becoming even colder. The secretary scrambled out the door leaving Kaiba to his work.

-

Later that day, Kaiba, against his better judgment, made his way across town to Kaiba Land to check on things. He came into Mokuba’s office but it was empty. His eyes immediately fell on the coffee cup with his name on it, still sitting on the desk from when Mokuba had taken the picture. Kaiba picked it up and he could feel that it was ice cold. Kaiba heard the door open and turned to see Joey. The blond was surprised to see him and started talking to fill the silence. 

“Oh ah… if you’re lookin’ for Mokuba he went to the main office. I was about to leave too but uh… I’m supposed to switch out the ink in the copier,” Joey trailed off when he saw that Kaiba was holding the coffee cup. “Sorry,” Joey apologized, though he wasn’t sure for what. 

“It’s fine,” Kaiba said simply. 

Joey smiled sheepishly and admitted, “It’s probably for the best that you didn’t drink it… I had no idea what you like so I just got black.” Kaiba nodded. He took it over to the kitchenette and dumped the cold coffee in the sink before tossing the cup. 

“Black is fine but I like room for cream and about 1/3 of a cup of half and half mixed in,” Kaiba informed him. Joey nodded, making a mental note. 

Kaiba looked like he was about to leave when Joey stopped him. “Say uh… you wouldn’t know how to switch out the ink in the copier, would ya?” Kaiba lips became a tight line as he narrowed his eyes at Joey. “I thought it was like a regular home printer when I told Mokuba I could do it, but I think I’m lost,” Joey said with a nervous laugh. Kaiba rolled his eyes but agreed to help. They walked over to the copier and Kaiba gave Joey instruction while he fiddled with the machine. 

Eventually Joey figured it out but made the mistake of fumbling the old cartridge. It landed on his nice shirt and Joey was distraught. “Shit! I only have three nice shirts like this!” Kaiba’s mouth dropped open in genuine surprise. He bit the inside of his cheek, remembering how he had told Mokuba the day before that there were to be no fashion shows but he might have to go back on his word. 

“I can provide you with a few decent shirts,” Kaiba said with a sigh. Joey immediately refused. 

“I’ve been saving up for a bulk pack of white dress shirts from Costco. I’m only a month away from affording them so I think I can manage,” Joey said, still ruefully eyeing the black splotch on his shirt. Kaiba groaned audibly in a combination of annoyance and anguish at Joey’s statement. 

Words tumble from Kaiba’s mouth, beyond his control, “Are you serious? You are an adult, right?” Joey grumbled under his breath as he pulled off his shirt and balled it up, shoving it into his bag. He didn’t want to be scolded by someone as out of touch as Kaiba. Kaiba stood in Joey’s way when he tried to leave. 

“Might I remind you of your duties at Kaiba Land? First and foremost is to represent the Kaiba brand. This would be a business related expense, not charity,” Seto clarified. He stood at his full height, his stance commanding. He decided to leave out the fact that Mokuba loved any excuse for a fashion show. He would definitely be over the moon about this.

Eventually Joey was coerced into Kaiba’s town car and they drove off to the Kaiba Corp main offices. Seto called Mokuba on his cell and told him to prep the tailor and closets. Joey could hear Mokuba’s gasp loudly over the phone. By the time they reached the Kaiba Corp Tower the sun has begun to set. The two got in a huge elevator and went up several dozen stories before Kaiba stepped out. Joey followed after until they reached a room full of suits and business apparel with a catwalk and mirrors positioned in a half circle at the end. Mokuba was already bouncing off the walls pulling pieces off the rack and flinging them towards the tailor. 

“Mokuba, don’t go overboard,” Kaiba snaps sharply. Mokuba blushed and took a moment to straighten his clothes before inviting Joey up onto the catwalk to get his measurements. Joey humored him but insisted that he really only needed another dress shirt. 

“It’s fine to know what you want but fashion is about making your wildest desires come true,” Mokuba gushed, his enthusiasm blinding. Joey felt like Mokuba might as have been speaking French. Joey looked over his shoulder at Kaiba who was slumped in a lounge chair, looking exhausted already. 

“Ey, Kaiba. Can ya reign him in a little- whoa!” Mokuba surprised Joey by deftly measuring his inseam and Joey fell silent. Before Joey could stop it he was being dressed and undressed over and over again. He stepped out to model for Mokuba each time receiving oohs and awes from the smaller Kaiba while the bigger Kaiba fell asleep in his lounge chair, magazine covering his face. Once Mokuba seemed satisfied Joey picked out two simple shirts, one pinstriped blue the other grey gingham. Mokuba grumbled disappointedly. Seto was roused from his sleep and groggily told Joey to pick a few suits as well. 

“I’d only need a suit that nice if I was your right hand man,” Joey said with a snort. He gingerly put his new shirts in plastic and then in a paper shopping bag. He smiled and asked, “So, who’s gonna bring me back to my bike at Kaiba Land?”

Seto groaned, a headache developing. “One of the drivers can take you home,” he said, shading his eyes from the light in the room that seemed unreasonably bright.  
“I kinda need my bike to get to the bus stops in the morning,” Joey said. He didn’t want to be an inconvenience but it was the truth. 

“God, do you live on a farm the next county over or something?” Kaiba grumbled rudely. Mokuba jumped in to say that he would accompany Joey back to Kaiba Land.  
The two left Seto to his nap while they made their way to Kaiba Land for the bike and then to Joey’s apartment. While they drove Mokuba chuckled at the memory of Seto napping in the lounge chair. 

“Seto’s been uncharacteristically tired this past week,” Mokuba commented absent-mindedly. Joey sat quietly and listened as Mokuba recounted how Kaiba had flopped on to the floor of Mokuba’s apartment after he and Joey had spent the day going around the park. “You really ran him ragged,” Mokuba said before mustering up his best Seto impression to say, “Wheeler’s energy is practically endless when it comes to helping the unwashed masses!” 

“I’m kinda surprised too. I gotta ask… What makes you so excited about customer service?” Mokuba had to admit that he was curious too. He didn’t know Joey other than through his interactions with Seto. He hadn’t expected this side of someone who seemed short-tempered and ill mannered.

Joey smiled wistfully as he looked out the window of the town car, watching buildings pass. “Well this job has a ton of built in incentive,” Joey said finally, after thinking for a while, “The pay bump is great but I’m just happy to be listened to.” Mokuba looked over at Joey’s profile watching Joey’s expression carefully. “Plenty of people just write me off as stupid but I’ve got lots of ideas… Even if they aren’t always good… but it means a lot to at least throw them out there, ya know?” 

Mokuba was happy to hear that but Joey’s tone suddenly turned somber. “Bad things happen all the time and life can be shitty,” he trailed off for a moment and turned his head even more so that Mokuba could no longer see his face, “but when someone does something nice for you it’ll be somethin’ you remember. I wanna be the kind of person that can give someone a good memory even if their day was shit.” 

Mokuba stared at the back of Joey’s head. He couldn’t get a read on Joey’s expression but Mokuba reached out a hand on instinct. He squeezed Joey’s shoulder and said, “You’re a really good guy, Joey.” The blond turned around with a big, goofy smile on his face. 

“Tell me somethin’ I don’t know,” Joey said as he nudged Mokuba in the ribs playfully.


	3. Worker's Comp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the more I write Kaiba the more like and old man he seems. Tech is his life but I imagine he has little patience for social media fads, unlike Mokuba :)  
> Anywhooo time for the boys to develop a little as characters, looking into Joey's tragic work history, Kaiba being awkward. Great stuff.

Kaiba woke with a start the next day, the alarm of his cell phone buzzing. He realized that he had fallen asleep on the floor of the fashion show room despite the tailor urging him to get up and go home. Kaiba, stiff and in pain, slowly got to his feet. He hobbled to the elevator and made his way up to his apartment. It was a rare day when he didn’t have a meeting until after lunch so he decided to take a hot shower and sleep for a few more hours. Kaiba hardly bothered toweling himself off. He chose instead to flop into bed, dampening the sheets that he was laying on top of. He set a new alarm and let himself fade into unconsciousness again.

The next noise he heard was Mokuba’s voice. Seto wasn’t sure how much time has passed but his dry eyes told him not enough. He slowly sat up making out Mokuba’s words. His younger brother was shouting at him to put some clothes on. Then he heard another voice. 

“Jesus, Mokuba! Why did you invite me in here! I told you I was fine with waiting outside!” Kaiba slowly turned his head and saw Joey’s back, his arms crossed and head down. He was in the bedroom doorway making a beeline for the living room. A shirt was thrown over Kaiba’s head, obscuring his vision. Mokuba rattled off Seto’s schedule for the day saying that he had just enough time to join them for brunch before they headed back to Kaiba Land. Apparently Joey was touring Kaiba Corp Tower.

“Isn’t it a little soon to consider upward mobility,” Kaiba spoke, his voice hoarse with sleep. After pulling the shirt on he glanced over at the bedroom door but Joey was already gone. Mokuba scolded his brother quietly. 

“It can’t hurt to show him all the possibilities,” Mokuba asserted, hands on his hips. Kaiba rolled his eyes and pulled a sheet around his waist, heading to his closet while Mokuba left to search for Joey. Kaiba dressed, brushed his hair and wandered out to his living room. Mokuba and Joey were sitting on a couch and they both stood when he entered. Joey’s eyes were scanning the floor, still a little disturbed by what he had seen. 

The three began walking to the elevator and took it down to the cafeteria. Mokuba instructed the two to find a table while he went to get menus. Kaiba and Joey eyed each other briefly before they made their way to a table, sitting on opposite sides. Seto noticed Joey fiddling with a dark blue pocket square in his shirt. He also noticed that it was his new grey gingham shirt. Joey looked up and saw Kaiba watching him. 

“Uh… this was a gift from Mokuba. He said it completed the outfit,” Joey paused before admitting, “I’m not sure if this is how it’s supposed to look, though.” He adjusted and readjusted the fabric. Kaiba’s hand twitched. He was about to reach over and straighten it for him when suddenly Mokuba was back with the menus. 

Mokuba straightened the pocket square and commented, “ I think it really brings out the caramel tone in Joey’s eyes, don’t you?” Seto looked at Joey for a moment before making a dismissive noise and picking up a menu.

A waiter came over and the boys ordered. The Kaiba brothers picked something extravagant while Joey ordered two eggs and a side of hash browns. As they ate Seto noticed that Joey kept glancing over at the kitchen and the barista station. 

“Are you already considering applying for a different job at Kaiba Corp Tower?” Kaiba said coldly as he jabbed his fork into his food. Joey shook his head. 

“Nothin’ like that…” Joey rubbed the back of his neck before sheepishly admitting, “I applied here about 8 months ago but I didn’t get the job. I mean I ended up at Kaiba Land so it all worked out… It’s just a little awkward sittin’ here now, like what if someone recognizes me? Heh heh, stupid.” 

Mokuba told Joey not to worry but Kaiba’s interest was piqued. The three finished their food in relative silence. Joey and Mokuba chatted about nothing of consequence while Mokuba would intermittently prep Seto with information for his up coming meeting. When they were ready to go Seto held Mokuba back for a moment, telling Joey to go ahead to the parking garage. Joey made a face of confusion but did as he was told. When he was a safe distance away Seto turned to Mokuba. 

“Fax over Wheeler’s résumé when you get back to Kaiba Land,” He said in a quiet tone. Mokuba’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open in surprise. With a groan Seto asked, “Did you even look at Joey’s resume before coming up with the job description?” Mokuba bristled. 

“Well, you didn’t look before approving it,” Mokuba pointed out. Seto rubbed his forehead, unable to deny that. 

“Clearly an oversight on both our parts,” Seto grumbled. 

“Will Joey’s résumé change your mind on any of this?” Mokuba asked, folding his arms and looking his brother in the eyes. He may have been slightly shorter but he had the same commanding stance Seto had. 

“I don’t know but we should look it over regardless,” Seto answered with a sigh, rubbing his temple. Mokuba glared at his brother. 

“Joey’s trying really hard and it would be unfair to change our minds now,” Mokuba said firmly. Seto rolled his eyes. 

“Just send the damn résumé and let me worry about that,” Seto snapped. With that he stormed off, his long coat swishing behind him.  
-  
An hour later Kaiba received a fax from Mokuba. Another second passed and his phone pinged with a message. It was Mokuba reminding Kaiba not to judge the resume too harshly. Joey might not have a lot of qualifications but Mokuba double-checked and he didn’t have a record. Kaiba groaned, not reassured in the least. 

He picked up the résumé and scanned through the bullet points. A high school education, lots of hard labor jobs, and a computer skills certification from a night school. Kaiba noticed something somewhat strange. About a year and a half ago there was a long gap of unemployment before it suddenly picked up with a short stint at a restaurant as a waiter and an even shorter term at a coffee shop. Kaiba was overly suspicious of the change. 

His phone buzzed with another text. Mokuba pestered Seto, asking if he was going to fire Joey. Kaiba sighed and answered back “No”. Not yet, anyway. There was still one more lead to follow up on. Kaiba paged his secretary and asked him to send up the manager from the kitchens. Ten minutes later a thin woman with sharp eyes and cat-eye glasses entered Kaiba’s office. He invited her to sit and handed her Joey’s résumé. 

“Can you remember interviewing this man?” He asked, resting his chin on his laced fingers. She squinted at the papers, no recognition showing on her face. Kaiba got on his phone and asked Mokuba to send him a photo of Joey. Mokuba answered back with several shocked emojis. Kaiba ground his teeth in frustration before demanding more harshly for a photo. A few moments later an image showed up in the text thread. It was Joey’s face looking surprised staring directly at the camera while Mokuba’s face was squeezed in the corner, his fingers doing bunny ears behind Joey’s head. Seto closed his eyes and exhaled sharply in frustration before showing the image to the kitchen manager. She had to stare at the photo for a moment before remembering. 

“Why didn’t you hire him for the cafeteria job when he applied,” Kaiba asked. She pressed a finger to her lips, thinking through her answer before speaking. 

“He seemed nice enough though his résumé was nothing special,” she said slowly, “The problem was that he had a cast on his left hand. He said it would be coming off in three weeks but there were plenty of suitable applicants that were ready to start immediately so I passed him over.” Kaiba nodded, letting her story sink in. He hadn’t expected something so mundane… of course he wasn’t sure why he was even looking into this in the first place. He sent the manager away, thanking her for her time.

The rest of Kaiba’s day passed as per usual. He crunched numbers, checked stocks, and looked for companies to absorb. While perusing his email he saw a reminder for the Annual New Technologies Conference. Kaiba usually hosted a seminar there so he was known to take a few promising new employees with him. He wondered if that would be something Mokuba and Joey would want to attend. 

Kaiba shook his head and closed the email. He was feeling more and more like he was rolling out the red carpet for Joey Wheeler of all people. And what the hell happened to him last year that made him need a cast? Kaiba needed to clear his head and Mokuba was usually the ideal person to do that with. Kaiba shut down his computer and headed down to the garage. He instructed his driver to head over to Mokuba’s downtown apartment.

Kaiba stared out the window as they drove a few blocks. Eventually they passed by something that made him do a double take. He ordered the driver to pull over and stop. Kaiba lowered the window and poked his head out. He saw Joey walking his bike on the sidewalk looking dejected. His new button up shirt was also nowhere to be seen, leaving him in his undershirt. Joey finally lifted his head and saw Kaiba. He jumped back in shock. 

“W-what are you doin’ on the side of the road?” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Kaiba scoffed. He looked down and saw that Joey had a flat tire. Kaiba groaned. Joey always seemed to be in one unfortunate situation or another. “Put your bike in the town car. I’ll give you a ride home,” Kaiba said regretfully. He knew he shouldn’t concern himself with the lives of his employees outside of work but it would be cruel not to at least offer. Joey looked at Kaiba warily, his jaw tight. He eventually decided to walk his bike away from the town car and continued down the sidewalk. 

Kaiba looked stunned for a moment but motioned for his driver to follow at Joey’s pace. The car drove along side Joey and Kaiba demanded, “Would you just get in the car!” 

“I’ll be fine,” Joey responded with his nose in the air. 

“Don’t be a stubborn moron,” Kaiba snarled, a vein throbbing in his neck as Joey’s impudence made him angrier. “You should count yourself lucky and just take this kindness I’m extending.” Joey turned his head to look at Kaiba. He didn’t look angry, just irritated. 

“You’ve already done enough for me… besides,” Joey paused and pointed down a few blocks to a gas station, “I’m going to fill up my tire and then be on my way.”   
Kaiba sat back in his seat, feeling a bit agitated. The driver asked if he should continue taking Kaiba to his brother’s apartment. Kaiba was silent for a moment before he shrugged his ostentatious coat off and left it on the seat. He told the driver to go on ahead to the gas station and park. 

Kaiba hopped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He fell into step beside Joey. The blond looked puzzled, suspicious, like Kaiba was scheming something.   
“Uh… what are you doing?” Joey asked Kaiba plainly. 

“I could use a walk,” Kaiba said with a shrug. The two were awkwardly silent until Kaiba asked, “So… what happened to your new shirt? Did you ruin it again so soon?” 

“No, no, just put it in my backpack for safe keeping,” Joey answered, “Didn’t want it to get all sweaty on the ride home.” Kaiba was genuinely surprised that Joey cared so much. Then again those two shirts probably cost more than his entire wardrobe. Another beat of silence passed before Kaiba warned Joey, “Be careful. Mokuba will buy you more clothes if you have so much as a loose thread on one of your new shirts.” 

“Mokuba already tried to buy me 5 more pocket squares before lunch,” Joey said with a laugh. 

“5 is a bit restrained for Mokuba,” Kaiba admitted with a sigh.

The two crossed the street and went to the air pump at the gas station. Joey hunched over to fiddle with the tire while Kaiba leaned against a wall. Joey attached the nozzle and the air began to hiss. Kaiba observed Joey, questions burning in the back of his mind. He decided it would be best to just rip the band-aid.

“I have a question about your résumé,” Kaiba said, all business. The loud snap of the nozzle shooting away from the tire filled the air as Joey gripped the trigger a little too hard. Joey reattached the nozzle, keeping his eyes on the tire. 

“Ok… shoot,” Joey spoke, tension in his tone. Kaiba eyed Joey for a moment before he continued questioning.

“Why did you switch from warehouse and labor jobs to food service last year.” Kaiba watched as Joey’s jaw tightened, his eyes downcast.

“The labor jobs were more strain than they were worth,” Joey answered. Kaiba could feel the dead silence in the air. He decided to press the issue. 

“Why were you unemployed for 3 months before the switch to food service?” Kaiba was caught off guard when Joey stood up fast, the air hose rolling back into place. Joey looked Kaiba straight in the eyes with an expression of fear and irritation on his face. 

“Look, I really need this job and if you’re building up to firing me… please just… Please reconsider,” Joey’s voice was pleading, quick. Kaiba stared wide-eyed at the blond, not expecting this reaction. What he could’ve envisioned was Joey huffing and puffing and trying to start a fight, not a desperate plea.

“I… I’m not firing you,” Kaiba reassured him. Joey’s stance relaxed before he looked frustrated, holding his head with his hand. 

“Shit… sorry,” Joey apologized, “It’s just… this change in work has been stressful. I’m learning a lot of new procedures and trying to remember it all… and I can’t stop thinking about how those clothes are worth more than a month’s rent for me and I… it just feels a little too good to be true, ya know?” 

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply. “Look, you don’t have to tell me anything,” Kaiba relented, feeling disconcerted, “I was just curious after speaking with the kitchen manager. She had mentioned your cast. It made me wonder what happened.” Joey blinked slowly at Kaiba. Then he laughed dryly and clenched his left fist reflexively. 

“I can tell ya the story… It’s nothing exciting. My hand got crushed in some machinery at work.” Kaiba’s expression betrayed his surprise and Joey looked down at the ground, the heat of embarrassment on his neck.

“I had to get surgery but the company wouldn’t cover it all,” Joey continued, “The accident happened in a blind spot on the security cameras so when we went to court they tried to argue negligence. They weren’t exactly an above board operation… We ended up settling for about a third of all the medical expenses but… needless to say that wasn’t enough. I’ve kinda been scraping by these days.” 

Kaiba was silent. He couldn’t relate to this on any level and even if he could he wasn’t sure he could offer a comforting word. Joey’s eyes darted over to Kaiba’s face for a split second and then away again. He decided to push through the rest of his gloomy story.

“Anyway, I thought that a less dangerous job would be better but even after physical therapy my reflexes and nerves ain’t what they used to be,” he stared down at his hand, curling and uncurling his fingers. “Sometimes I have trouble using it and I got fired from my first job as a waiter because of it. Dropped one too many dishes.”

Kaiba was still mute. He tapped his heel against the wall anxiously. Joey noticed Kaiba’s tic and let out a long sigh. He had told this story before and he knew it was a little heavy. It tended to make most uncomfortable.

“Hey don’t look so bummed,” Joey said, mustering up a sly smile, “It’s not like it’s my dueling hand or anything.” Kaiba raised an eyebrow and Joey pointed a finger gun at him to emphasize the joke. 

Kaiba smirked before replying sarcastically, “Yes, that truly would’ve been a tragedy.” Suddenly Kaiba’s phone buzzed in his breast pocket and he picked it up. Mokuba was on the other line informing Kaiba that dinner had arrived.

“Did you get held up, Seto? I thought you’d be here by now.” 

“I’ll be there soon,” Kaiba answered. Joey tested his tire and was satisfied with its fullness. He hopped on his bike and was about to peddle away when Kaiba called out to him, resting his phone against his chest.

“I’ll be in the Kaiba Land offices Friday morning so… you can bring me a coffee,” Kaiba said, a statement, not a request. Joey nodded and smiled before heading off.

-

Later, at Mokuba’s apartment, Seto brought up the New Technologies Conference. He asked if Mokuba wanted to accompany him. 

“Those kinds of things can get pretty boring,” Mokuba said as he pushed his food around with his fork. Kaiba winced, hoping his brother would be easier to convince.   
“I wanted to show off the new virtual reality tech and I don’t trust anyone else to assist me with it,” Seto rebutted. 

“We have plenty of employees trustworthy enough to run a booth,” Mokuba answered with a sigh, fiddling with his phone. Seto was silent, unsure if he had any other bargaining chips to use. Mokuba suddenly perked up, pointing his fork at his brother. 

“I’ll go but only if I can bring Joey along,” Mokuba asserted, his tone sly like he was getting away with something. Seto rested his chin in his hand. He had planned on inviting Joey anyway so he wasn’t ruffled.

“That’s fine as long as you eat another spoonful of rice… and don’t forget the vegetables,” Seto answered, pointing at Mokuba’s plate. Mokuba was beaming, happy that it had been this easy to convince his brother.

“Does this mean Joey isn’t fired?” 

“I never had any plans to fire him in the first place. I’m still not sure why you were so worried,” Kaiba said in an exhausted tone. Mokuba folded his arms and pouted. 

“When you get into “plotting mode” nothing is ever certain,” he said. Kaiba grumbled and continued eating. 

“You seem awfully fond of our new hire,” Seto pointed out, unsure of his brother’s sudden kinship with Wheeler. 

“It’s not just me. Everybody loves him,” Mokuba explained, “He’s the energizer bunny of handling visitors. He gets along well with everyone and he is really trying hard to prove himself in the office.” 

Seto paused between bites and said, “That’s all well and good but I’m worried about how he’ll handle a difficult customer. According to the manager at Kaiba Land Café he has a tendency to be too honest in verbal altercations.” Mokuba watched Seto closely and it made his older brother nervous, though it didn’t show. 

“I’m sure Joey will be fine when the time comes,” Mokuba smiled gleefully as he poked his brother’s arm with his fork. Seto narrowed his eyes, suspicious of Mokuba’s teasing. The younger Kaiba then declared, “You know, I think you like having Joey around as well.” 

Kaiba coughed violently, his food sticking in his throat. He took a big swig of water before glaring at Mokuba who was laughing loudly. Kaiba set his glass down on the counter with an authoritative clack. 

“I will “like” having Wheeler around when he proves his worth to the company. It is too soon to tell if he will be useful,” Seto said bitterly. 

“I think you’ll reap what you sow. All this attention and trust seems to motivate Joey to do well,” Mokuba said with a grin. Seto continued to eat without saying anything. Mokuba, pleased with himself, turned on the TV in the kitchen and flipped through channels. Kaiba glanced at his brother, wondering if he should tell him how preciously Joey was treating his new clothes. Then he might have to explain why he had seen Joey after work and he didn’t really want to do that. However, that did get him thinking.

“Does Wheeler know he can’t just machine-wash those new shirts?” Kaiba asked suddenly. 

“They’re silk. Who would machine-wash those?” Mokuba said with a laugh. Kaiba shot his brother an incredulous look. 

“Do you really think Joey Wheeler would shell out extra money for dry cleaning?” 

Mokuba was silent for a moment before a look of horror dawned on his face. He jumped up and grabbed his phone. He began pacing and muttering about what a horrible situation this was. He looked at Seto and speculated with terror, “What if he’s… washing them right now?!” Kaiba shrugged. Mokuba got a hold of whomever it was he had called. He cried over the phone that he needed a silver pass from Citron (his preferred dry cleaners) by tomorrow morning. Mokuba hung up without saying goodbye and went to his snap chat app. Before Seto could stop him Mokuba snapped a selfie that had Seto in the background. He typed in a message, sending it off. 

“What was that all about?” Kaiba demanded to know. 

“I had to tell Joey not to wash the shirts before it was too late.”

Kaiba’s shoulders slumped and he asked through grit teeth, “Why on earth do you have Wheeler on snap chat?” 

“Everyone at Kaiba Land has snap chat,” Mokuba replied, matter of fact. Kaiba put his head in his hands. He had no idea his brother’s influence was permeating the entire Kaiba Land offices. Mokuba’s phone pinged and he looked at the message. He let out a sigh of relief. 

“He hasn’t washed them yet,” Mokuba informed a very uninterested Seto. He then chuckled before awing at Joey’s cute pajamas. Seto shook his head with disappointment before Mokuba held out his phone so his brother could see them. The image disappeared before Seto got his eyes on it. He was relieved that it was gone but Mokuba frowned and came closer. 

“You have to see them,” Mokuba insisted. Mokuba hit the repeat function and suddenly Joey was on his screen. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were squinting through crooked glasses. He was lying in bed, looking like he had just been woken up. His t-shirt was covered in iconic duel monsters dragons and at the hem there is a hint of pink boxer shorts. His message read, “No, I shouldn’t?” Mokuba laughed at Joey’s response. 

Without warning Mokuba grabbed the side of Kaiba’s head and smooshed their faces together for a picture. Seto tried to grab the phone but Mokuba jumped a few feet away. He typed, “No, dummy, they are silk.” Just as he sent off the message another one pinged in, overlapping it. Mokuba opened the message and laughed, immediately thrusting the screen into Kaiba’s face. 

Joey had pulled his t-shirt collar up and around his face so that he looked like a worm. His message read, “Why the repeat?” Mokuba laughed before snapping a quick picture of Seto getting half way out of his chair to wrestle the phone away. 

“What are you telling him?” Kaiba snapped, his frustration mounting. 

“I told him you wanted to see his pajamas, too,” Mokuba replied with a laugh.

With precision Kaiba grabbed a handful of rice and threw it at his brother surprising them both. 

“This is highly unprofessional!” Seto growled, “I will revoke your phone privileges, Mokuba.” The younger Kaiba cowered but his phone pinged and his attention was stolen. He glanced over and laughed. 

“What is happening now,” Seto asked through clenched teeth. 

Mokuba said in a small voice, “Joey said he’s not getting paid enough for you to see him in his pajamas.” Kaiba made a sound of anguish before stalking away to the living room, feeling defeated.

Mokuba eventually followed after with a peace offering of dessert. The two ate in silence as Mokuba channel surfed some more. Suddenly, he sat up straight, an epiphany hitting him. He turned his head slowly, his needy gaze falling on Seto.

“What is it,” Kaiba asked with a grimace. 

“I uh… forgot that I won’t be in the Kaiba Land offices for the next few days. I have an international appointment… My flight is tomorrow morning.” Kaiba eyed Mokuba as if to say “So?” Mokuba ran his hand through his hair and continued, “Which means I won’t be able to give Joey the dry cleaning pass.” 

Seto went back to eating his dessert, unfazed. Mokuba shook his brother’s arm and moaned, “That isn’t the only problem! Joey’s first mock report is due at the end of the week and I was going to look it over personally.” 

“Delegate,” Kaiba said simply, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Mokuba shook Seto’s arm harder. 

“I don’t want Joey to think we’re just handing him off to someone else! I know it would mean a lot to him if one of us looked it over!” Seto continued shoveling ice cream into his mouth, ignoring his brother. 

Mokuba flopped into his lap, eyes shining while he begged, “Pleeeeeease!” Seto groaned aloud, unable to say no to his brother.

“Fine, fine. I’ll look it over,” he said begrudgingly. Mokuba gave him a big hug as thanks.


	4. Mock Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on vacation with nothing but time on my hands so here's a fresh, extra long chapter. Mokuba's excellent (unintentional?) wingman services have brought the two boys together, alone *gasp* and Joey has a genuinely good idea for Kaiba.   
> I'm thinking that since Kaiba is older now he has softened a little bit in how he treats others (even if it's only by .01%). He's still an uptight, intimidating CEO but he at least has the patience to listen to a business proposal from an employee, despite the fact that it's coming from Joey.

Seto stormed into the Kaiba Land offices the next morning. Traffic had been terrible and driving across town to get a stupid, unimportant, dry cleaning pass didn’t help his mood. He barged into Mokuba’s office, ready to run through Joey’s schedule with him and then bolt. Joey looked up from his typing, pencil in his mouth, when Kaiba entered. Joey pointed over to Mokuba’s unoccupied desk while he finished up the paragraph he was on. Kaiba looked over and saw a travel cup of coffee with his name on it. 

His mood softened as he walked over to pick it up. He sat on the edge of the desk, sipping it slowly. Joey dropped the pencil from his mouth, catching it in his hand to scribble on a chart he had sitting next to the keyboard. 

“I know you said you wanted a coffee on Friday, but when Mokuba updated me on your schedule this morning I thought I’d grab you one,” Joey said. Kaiba nodded, sipping the coffee again. 

A minute passed, then 5, then 15 before Kaiba said anything. He simply enjoyed his drink while the tapping of the keyboard and occasional cracking of knuckles filled the room. Kaiba looked through the papers on Mokuba’s desk. He found Joey’s list of duties and gave them a once over. He glanced over at Joey and asked if he had seen them. Joey nodded, continuing to type. Kaiba took another sip of coffee. 

“You don’t really need me to be here, do you?” Kaiba asked. Joey’s gaze flicked up to Kaiba’s face for a moment before he returned to his work. 

“Not really, but I can’t tell my boss what to do,” Joey answered. Kaiba sighed. He was about to leave when he stopped to check his phone. He swore under his breath. There was a pile up on one of the main roads and traffic looked like a nightmare. Kaiba shifted out of his jacket and hung it off Mokuba’s chair before he sat in it. He decided that rather than get road rage he would have an easier time working from Mokuba’s office. Kaiba pulled out a laptop and began working. Out of the corner of his eye Kaiba saw Joey peering around his computer screen. 

“I thought you were leaving.” 

“I thought you knew better than to tell your boss what to do,” Kaiba responded without looking up from his work. Joey held up his hands defensively for a moment before getting back to typing.

About a half an hour passed before a little alarm buzzed on Joey’s computer. He stretched out in his chair and stood up. He grabbed his coffee before walking over to the window on the other side of the office. He stared out into the rain. Because of the weather all of the outdoor Kaiba Land attractions were closed. Joey could see the faint lights of the Arcade Center glowing from the other side of the park. He sipped his coffee and thought that he should head over in a bit to gauge how busy it was on days like this. 

Meanwhile Kaiba was watching Joey, wondering what he was up to. He noticed that in his left hand Joey was squeezing a blue stress ball methodically. Kaiba speculated that it was part of physical therapy. His own fingers twitched. He couldn’t imagine what it felt like to have your hand crushed. It sent a chill down his spine. As Kaiba watched Joey’s knuckles shift, his fingers flexing, he reasoned that his hand didn’t look deformed. There were several surgery scars snaking around the back of his hand and along his index finger. He definitely had all his fingers still and his hand appeared to be a normal shape… What had it been like when it first happened?

Joey suddenly looked over at Kaiba and was startled to see him looking back. 

“What?” Joey blurted out in surprise. Kaiba blinked slowly, realizing that he had been zoning out a bit. 

“What was the alarm on your computer was for?” 

Joey explained that Mokuba had his employees set multiple alarms set so they remembered to step away from their computers occasionally. Kaiba nodded. His brother had always been gentler to his employees. Kaiba heard Joey snicker and he eyed him warily. Joey was smiling smugly.

“So… you like my pajamas?” He said teasingly. Seto groaned, rubbing his temples. 

“My brother has a bad sense of humor,” Kaiba informed Joey. 

“It’s understandable,” Joey said with a laugh, “ I know how much you like blue eyes white dragons.” Joey leaned his elbow against the windowsill and started chatting about where he got the shirt. It was from a little custom order shop online. He offered to send Kaiba a link but got shut down immediately. Kaiba’s response was hostile. 

“What on earth makes you think that that I would want a matching shirt let alone one from some crowd funded, crafty bullshit online store?” 

“Jeeze,” Joey frowned, muttering under his breath before turning away to stare back out the window. 

Eventually they both went back to typing and another hour passed. Another alarm buzzed on Joey’s computer. He scooted away from his keyboard and started packing things into his messenger bag. He pulled a clear poncho out of his desk drawer and flapped it open noisily. Kaiba glared over. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going over to check out the Arcade Center and see what the visitors there have to say,” Joey responded. 

“Is that on your to-do list?” Kaiba asked.

“Yeah,” Joey answered as he pulled the poncho on. With that he left the office and Kaiba to his work.

-

Three hours went by and Joey had still not returned. Kaiba only noticed when he stretched and leaned back in his chair. He felt something in his back pocket that he didn’t recognize. He pulled out the silver pass from Citron that Mokuba had gotten for Joey. Kaiba realized that he had forgotten to give it to him. He glanced at the clock and was shocked to see how much time had passed. 

For a moment he wondered if Joey had done something terrible or stupid and that was the reason why he wasn’t back yet. Kaiba looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. With a sigh he decided to get to the bottom of what was going on. He got up from his desk and made his way to the cart garage. He drove through the empty park to the Arcade Center.

Upon entering he was greeted by a strange site. The arcade, to his surprise, was mostly empty. Kaiba was aware that things had been trending downward since the end of the Duel Monsters popularity peak. However, he had never seen so few people in the arcade before even with the weather this bad. That was only the start of the trouble Kaiba saw. 

In the middle of the floor sat Joey, papers sprawled out around him with a laptop and a tablet in the mix. Joey looked totally absorbed in his multi tasking going from typing to drawing to calculations. Kaiba marched over. 

“What are you doing?” Kaiba barked, hands on his hips as he glowered down at Joey. The blonde looked up at him slowly like he was coming out of a daze. He checked his watch and cursed. 

“Shit, sorry… I didn’t realize so much time had passed.” 

“What is all this?” Kaiba gestured at the sea of papers encircling Joey. The blonde folded his legs, staring around at all of his work. 

“Well… Mokuba told me to try and flesh out ideas for improving the park. Even if they don’t get used it could be useful practice for critical thinking, his words.” Kaiba wanted to chastise Joey for abandoning his other duties. However with so few people in the arcade he could count them on his fingers he decided that it couldn’t hurt to get another perspective. 

“Ok let’s hear it. What are your ideas?” Kaiba said as he took a seat on the floor across from a bewildered Joey. The blonde narrowed his eyes surprised that Kaiba would care to hear them. He began shuffling through papers, picking up a few and scanning through them. He listed some smaller ideas first: incentive programs, remodeling the space to have more variety of activities, hosting gaming events like they used to, etc. Kaiba listened quietly. They weren’t unhelpful suggestions, just a little basic.  
“Do you have anything else?” Kaiba asked, impatience in his tone. Joey started to shake his head but paused. 

“Well I had this one idea but… maybe it’s more like a fantasy,” Joey elaborated as he flipped through his papers. “It would involve a total overhaul of the space, an upgrade in technology, and it would be pretty pricey.”

Kaiba rubbed his chin and contemplated. He may have enjoyed extravagant spending in his youth but he had calmed down a little since then. After all, he owned Domino City. There were a lot of things to consider when budgeting these days. His curiosity, however, was piqued. He nodded, signaling to Joey that he could go ahead and explain himself. Joey took a deep breath and attempted to walk Kaiba through his thought process. 

“Ok, so hear me out. When Kaiba Land was first built and it was just a gaming center there was cutting edge tech that cashed in on fads of the times. Later, you diversified and had theme park attractions and rides which were, for the time, the newest and hottest things,” Joey said, stating the obvious. Kaiba nodded, a smug smile on his face. He was never one to turn down commendations. 

“However,” Joey continued, “the city hasn’t had any fad take it by storm quite like Duel Monsters did. I think a part of that is the lack of pizazz in marketing.” Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Joey. 

“What I mean is, whenever you debuted new tech you usually pulled some insane public stunt that made it the talk of the town,” Joey pointed out. Kaiba felt a bit self-conscious to have his grand declarations referred to as “insane stunts” but he held his tongue and listened. 

“Alright, so last month I was out shopping and a virtual reality head set caught my attention. I know they’re popular nowadays, but I hadn’t really taken the time to look at one. And ya know what? I was caught off guard when I saw that the top seller had the Kaiba Corp logo on the side.” Kaiba furrowed his brows. 

“Have you been living under a rock for the past 3 years? Kaiba Corp has been producing VR tech and advertising it for a long time now,” Kaiba asserted, agitated that his supposed “customer service czar” was unaware of one of their top selling products. 

“I know that,” Joey said, trying to pacify Kaiba. “I’ve seen ads online and on TV but the marketing was just… I don’t know, different. I hadn’t associated the tech with Kaiba Corp in my head because it was so… normal.” Kaiba’s eyes narrowed as he laced his fingers together. 

“What do you mean by “normal”? I paid good money for those ads and I have been turning a profit on VR tech since it hit the shelves.” Joey shook his head. 

“I’m not tryin’ to insult you. I just mean that there are no giant plasma screens on blimps making grand announcements, no interrupting the daily lives of the people in an entire city to put on a dueling tournament, no surprise entrances on jet packs.” Joey’s eyes caught Kaiba’s and held his attention. Joey pointed at Kaiba’s chest and said, “Duel Monsters was a big deal because you made it a big deal. That’s what I’m trying to get across, here.” 

Kaiba’s heart fluttered a little bit when he remembered how he used to vibrate with energy when it came to promoting his tech. Joey could see that he had won Kaiba over by the expression on his face so he continued his spiel. 

“When I think of “the Kaiba brand” I think setting trends, not following them.” Joey then handed a couple of crude doodles over to Kaiba and unveiled his grand plan. While he admitted that he didn’t know all of what Kaiba Corp was capable of he thought that if it were possible this could be a big deal. 

“So basically, you would take a handful of your most popular arcade games and turn them into full on 4D experiences. You could turn the entire Arcade Center into a virtual reality space.” Kaiba’s eyes scanned over Joey’s drawings. They depicted people in helmets as well as some sort of strap and pulley system that would allow them to jump and roll without moving too far from where they were standing. Joey explained that the floor could be a 360-degree treadmill that allowed them to run in place in any direction and it could rumble and tilt as the games environment changed. 

“There could even be temperature controls and rumble features integrated into the suits,” Kaiba jumped in to suggest, no longer able to hold back his excitement.   
The two bounced ideas back and forth off of each other, snowballing until they could hardly contain themselves. Kaiba brought up revamping Duel Monsters as one of the VR games but Joey was quiet, his eyes squinted as he thought. Kaiba stopped talking as well and asked Joey for his opinion. 

“I think you should bury the lead for a Duel Monsters game,” Joey said, his eyes flashing with enthusiasm, “Everyone will be expecting a Duel Monsters reboot.” Joey explained that Kaiba should put all his energy into the older games at first to cash in on nostalgia. Then after some time had passed, if the games were a success start putting out ads for Duel Monsters that had a real intensity to them. 

“There’d be no words, no explanation, no voice over narrator explaining what it is, just visuals and sounds,” Joey said his fists clenched. Kaiba frowned, not sure of what he meant. Joey picked up a piece of paper and began scrawling out thumbnails. 

“Imagine a black space, maybe its smoky. Then a camera pans on close ups of smooth sleek metal, getting all kinds of angles on something you can’t make out,” Joey spoke in a rushed tone, his drawings becoming sloppier as he tried to keep up with his explanation. “Then you hear a noise, a growl, a rumble. You see teeth and then you hear…” Joey paused for a minute, fumbling with his phone. He typed quickly searching the Internet for something. He turned the volume all the way up and hit play. 

When Kaiba heard the sound his toes curled a little and his heart raced. It was the classic blue eyes white dragon roar, clear as day. 

“The dragon would be so realistically rendered that when people saw it in VR they would shit their pants!” Joey said, bouncing up and down where he sat, “If you’re going to do a reboot you oughtta do it right! Throw some real money into it! Make it more than just a cash grab. Make it something epic! Maybe you could even make your own blue eyes white dragon robot and fly on its back into the middle of the city or something! Spread the word in style!”

Kaiba’s long silence made Joey stop talking and look over. Kaiba’s head was propped up with his hand, his nose to the drawings. Joey couldn’t see his expression. Joey started gathering his papers, backtracking on his words a bit. 

“I mean it’s up to you how you wanna do the commercials… I was just throwin’ out ideas.” Kaiba said nothing and Joey backtracked even further, “of course it’s up to you. I mean you own the company, heh heh. You don’t have to do it at all, even. It would be a really expensive undertaking and who knows if it would succeed.” Joey forced a laugh, “Sorry, it was stupid anyway.” 

Kaiba picked up some of the papers Joey had doodled on and Joey held his breath. The CEO looked up at him and Joey wasn’t sure how to read the look on his face. Kaiba chuckled but it was quiet, uncertain. He spoke and his words sounded positive but… he seemed taken aback by his own statement. 

“No… It’s good. I… I really like it,” Kaiba said hesitantly. Joey exhaled in frustration, a frown on his face. 

“It doesn’t sound like you like it,” he said. Kaiba’s fingers traced his lips as he thought. 

“I do… I’m just surprised. Surprised this idea came from you.” Kaiba winced, knowing that Joey would probably take that the wrong way… not that there was a right way to take it. To his surprise Joey grinned and waved a dismissive hand. 

“Yeah, yeah. You may think Joey Wheeler’s just an old dog with no new tricks but I can pull out a real winner sometimes. Just remember to give me a cut of the dough when this idea makes you a trillionaire.” 

Kaiba was quiet for a moment surprised that Joey would be so blasé about such a massive pay out. Kaiba wanted to tell Joey that he would give him a cut if this plan went over well but… something about that felt too kind. Kaiba swallowed before speaking, his throat dry. 

“You should learn to get that kind of thing in writing,” Kaiba said. Joey scoffed, gathering up his papers. 

“Behind every great man is some underpaid employee that had the idea first,” Joey said in a mock tone of disappointment. The two stood and made their way to Kaiba’s cart. He drove them both back to the offices, his mind processing everything.

From Joey’s jovial tone Kaiba surmised that he didn’t take his own idea seriously… or maybe it was more that he couldn’t envision how to make it a reality. Joey had never had boundless resources before. Kaiba knew that he could make this idea work and despite their past he would do right by Joey and give him a portion of the money. Or at least he thought he would.

“Hey, uh, I don’t need ya to come into the office to check on me until Friday if you have other things to do,” Joey offered, breaking the long silence. Kaiba nodded and Joey hopped out of the cart once it was parked back in the garage. With his workday complete he headed over to his bike, pulling on his poncho as he went. 

Kaiba watched him, wanting to offer him a ride but he knew from experience that Joey would just refuse him. Kaiba got out of the cart and went back up to Mokuba’s office. He picked up his things, preparing to head home when suddenly he saw something flashing in between his papers. He realized that he had forgotten, again, to give Joey the dry cleaning pass. He grumbled when he thought about Mokuba’s impending text barrage.

-

True to form Seto avoided Kaiba Land until Friday. Mokuba sent him a text each morning and each night reminding him to give Joey the dry cleaning card. Kaiba put the card in his front pocket and made his way down to Kaiba Land near the end of the day, around 3 o’clock. He opened Mokuba’s office door, his fingers wrapped around the dry cleaning card, vowing that the first thing he was going to do was hand Joey that card. What greeted him was an empty office. 

Kaiba was surprised though he had no reason to suspect Joey would be there. He could have been out surveying the park. Kaiba felt a bit misplaced. He’d had a mission and he was stopped cold in his tracks. He walked slowly over to Mokuba’s desk, taking a seat. He wasn’t sure what to do. He had moved a meeting to be here at this time so he had a few hours of free time. He had expected to spend that time helping Joey finish his work. Kaiba pulled out his laptop when suddenly the door burst open. It was Joey looking absolutely enraged. 

His shirt (thankfully not a silk one) looked wrinkled and there was a huge stain down the front, like he had spilled coffee and then rinsed it in the sink. His hair was wet and slicked back. Kaiba couldn’t recall ever seeing that much of his forehead before. His glasses also had a lens missing. When Joey saw Kaiba he froze, his anger temporarily cooled. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. 

“Oh you’re here,” he muttered even though he knew Kaiba would be coming in that day. 

Kaiba squinted at Joey and asked, “Is that a noodle in your hair?” Joey looked shocked, and then furious again as he cursed and ran a hand through his hair until he found it. He tossed it in the trash more violently than necessary. In a huff Joey went over to his desk and sat, clicking the mouse to open the desktop.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Kaiba asked, though it was really more of a command. He watched Joey put a hand over his eyes, grumbling as he slumped back in his chair. 

“It’s just one shitty thing after another… You’re better off not knowing.” 

“Enlighten me,” Kaiba insisted. The blonde sank lower in his seat and began recounting his morning.

It had all started after he’d ordered up some coffees for the office. He was making his way through the park when some worker in a cart whizzed past him from around a corner. He clipped Joey’s arm hard enough to send him falling to the ground where he proceeded to crush every single coffee cup against his torso. After getting a new order of coffees he tried to clean the stain out of his shirt but it had already set. On top of that everything he had typed from ten to noon got deleted because he pulled out the computer cord with his own foot. 

Later on when he was trying to get a late lunch he realized that his money clip must’ve fallen out of his pocket so he came back to the offices and ate the last stale bagel in the cupboard. Then, when he went out to get one last look through the park, jotting down any last minute notes a couple of punk kids rushed him and pushed him to the ground. His glasses fell off and they dumped an order of half-eaten Thai noodles on his head.

At this point in the story Joey hopped up out of his chair and began gesturing wildly while stalking around the office, radiating fury. “They called me poindexter,” Joey said in disbelief, “Me of all people! Rotten fucking kids!” Kaiba listened quietly in amazement. 

“You seem to attract bad luck,” he commented while Joey marched back and forth over the carpet. Joey took offense to that. 

“I haven’t done anything to deserve this! If I had met those kids back when I was their age I would’ve whooped their asses!” 

“You realize that would be a felony, right? You aren’t even close to their age,” Kaiba reminded him. Joey’s eyebrow twitched. 

“I know that! How dumb do you think I am?” Realizing what he’d said, Joey held up a hand, and told Kaiba not to answer that. 

“How is your mock report going,” Kaiba asked. Joey stopped walking and made a noise of frustration at the ceiling. 

“I haven’t started yet,” he admitted, “I have everything I need, I just need to put it all together.” Joey walked over to his desk but stopped before sitting down. He swore under his breath. He’d forgotten his notebook at the warehouses. Without another word he sprinted out of the office. 

In the now empty office, Kaiba took a moment to marvel at what a magnet for trouble Joey had the potential to be. Any one of those things happening would’ve ruined someone’s day but to have them all happen sequentially was… almost impressive. Kaiba opened up a project he was researching on his computer and resumed his work but about 10 minutes later he was distracted by a noise outside the window. He got up to look and was so shocked by what he saw he laughed out loud. 

He could see Joey chasing a kid on a skateboard. The kid tore pages out of Joey’s notebook and tossed them in the air as he rode around in circles. Joey managed to grab a hold of the kid’s shirt but it slipped from his grasp. In the back of his head Kaiba realized he had grabbed it with his injured left hand. 

Another kid came up behind Joey and threw some trash at him so that his friend could escape. The kids bailed and Joey was left to clean up the mess. He spent a good few minutes screaming after them before he gathered the pages completely. 

Kaiba quickly sat back down when he saw Joey march towards the building. Eventually the blonde threw open the door, slammed his papers on the table and got back to typing without saying a word. Kaiba continued to work like he had seen nothing.

Two and a half hours passed and the workday was technically over but Joey was still typing. Kaiba could hear Joey drumming his fingers against the desk, occasionally grunting in frustration as he mashed the backspace key. Kaiba figured that Joey was too riled up. He was bound to be making stupid mistakes. Kaiba peered around his laptop. 

“Do you have any questions,” he asked. Joey’s eyes snapped up and he blinked at Kaiba like he hadn’t heard him. He glanced towards the clock and groaned.   
“I’m really sorry… I just keep getting stuck on this one calculation,” Joey replied. Kaiba began to stand up from his chair but Joey insisted that he could figure it out on his own. 

Another forty-five minutes passed. Kaiba sighed and asked, “ Are you finished yet?” 

Joey was quiet for a moment before saying “no” in a small voice. Kaiba began to stand and Joey panicked. “Shit, I’m sorry! I’ll stay and work until it’s done, I swear!”   
“It’s not that big of a deal,” Kaiba said with a shrug, “Look, just bring it to my second apartment above the offices here. I can look it over whenever you finish. I’m going to have a late night tonight anyway.” Joey breathed a sigh of relief and jumped back into typing.

Kaiba meanwhile retreated to his apartment. He showered, ate, and then spread out on the floor with all his work. He flicked on the TV for ambient noise as he looked over his figures. Another half an hour passed before he heard a knock at his door. He opened it and Joey was there, a hand holding papers extended. Kaiba took the report from him without a word. As his eyes scanned over it he slowly turned and left his front door open as he walked back into his apartment. 

Joey stood awkwardly at the threshold, unsure if that was an invitation to come in or if Kaiba had just forgotten he was there. Joey braced himself and stepped inside. They were supposed to look it over together right? It was ok for him to come in, he reasoned. He took off his shoes and backpack, leaving them by the door as he walked in further.

Joey stood in the kitchen as Kaiba made his way back to his spot on the floor, eyes glued to Joey’s report. A few moments passed and Joey inched closer. His plan was to get close enough to read over Kaiba’s shoulder but Kaiba flapped the papers down on his lap and groaned while rubbing his eyes. Joey flinched.   
“That bad, huh?” He asked, shifting his weight anxiously from foot to foot. 

That’s not it,” Kaiba assured him. “I’ve just gotten really deep into my own work and it’s hard to switch gears.” Joey nodded though he had no idea what Kaiba’s workload was like. 

“Look, you’ll just will have to be ok with waiting until Monday for me to look it over,” Kaiba said with a sigh. 

“No problem,” Joey answered with a sarcasm knowing that the report was probably riddled with errors.

An awkward tension filled the room. Joey wasn’t sure if he was supposed to leave now or what. Kaiba had already placed his report off to the side and had resumed looking over other papers. Joey twiddled his fingers behind his back feeling uncomfortable to even breath the same air. 

Suddenly a loud gunshot came from the TV speakers. Joey’s attention snapped to the screen and he gasped loudly. Kaiba looked over his shoulder, not sure what Joey was reacting to. The blonde’s eyes sparkled as he pointed at the screen.

“Oh my god, this is Two Guys and a Gun! I love this show! I haven’t been able to see the new season yet!” Another gunshot sounded and Joey’s hands gripped the back of the couch. “Holy shit! They just shot The Other Guy!” 

Before Kaiba knew what was happening Joey hopped over the back of the couch to take a seat. Kaiba glared at Joey’s knees that were now bouncing up and down as he perched on the edge of the couch. Joey looked over at Kaiba demanding to know what plot developments had occurred to get The Other Guy shot. Kaiba looked at Joey like he was suddenly giving a dissertation on nuclear fission. 

“I have no idea. I haven’t been watching,” Kaiba said. 

“Tsk, tsk, Kaiba. Even a new fan knows there is no way That Guy would shoot The Other Guy without a valid reason,” Joey enlightened. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began searching the Internet for discussion threads. Kaiba sighed loudly. 

“Sure just make yourself at home. There’s chips in the pantry,” Kaiba said in a mocking tone. Joey froze, lowering his phone. He was starting to remember that he was in Kaiba’s nice apartment not chilling in his own. 

“Shit, I’m an idiot. Sorry, sorry,” Joey apologize as he got up and stepped around Kaiba’s papers carefully making his way around the couch. Kaiba sighed in frustration.   
“Look you can stay and finish the episode if you help me read over some of these papers,” Kaiba bargained. Ordinarily he wouldn’t ask for help but if he had to read over these same words one more time he might start ripping them up. 

“You want my help? I wouldn’t know what I was looking at,” Joey protested. Kaiba shook his head. 

“I’m just looking for basic grammatical errors for the written parts, no math assistance needed,” Kaiba guaranteed. Joey took a minute to think before accepting the terms of the trade. He started making his way back to the couch but paused. 

“Were you serious about those chips?” Joey asked, his eyes hopeful. Kaiba grit his teeth and hooked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the pantry. Joey smiled gleefully and then took a running jump over the couch, padded his way over to search for food. Kaiba could feel the vibrations of Joey’s landing through the floor and as a result experienced the overwhelming urge to huck an expensive sculpture at Joey’s head. He resisted and went back to his work.

Joey returned to the couch and laid his whole body out on it munching chips loudly. He was the perfect example of studio audience reactions as he laughed and gasped at the exact right parts. One might expect Kaiba to be pushed over the edge by this kind of behavior but as it all became background noise it was hardly different from Mokuba’s TV watching habits. 

When Kaiba was stressed with work he would sometimes do it at Mokuba’s apartment for the company. Kaiba wouldn’t talk to his brother but being in the same room with him while he relaxed and enjoyed himself had a calming effect. This was almost the same… except for the occasional chunk of chip that Kaiba saw fall on the rug out of the corner of his eye. He hoped it wasn’t because Joey was laughing with his mouth full but he decided he was better off not knowing for the time being.

The credits rolled on Two Guys and a Gun and Joey was beside himself with excitement. He called it “an amazing episode” though Kaiba couldn’t verify that. With excitement Joey pointed out that they were going to have a recap episode marathon on next but as he said that the TV turned off. Kaiba’s long finger rested on the power button of the remote as he looked over his shoulder at Joey. 

“Time to pay up, worker drone,” Kaiba said, handing Joey a stack of papers. Joey eyed them like they were poison, gingerly taking them in his hands. He looked them over for a minute but stopped to ask Kaiba a question. 

“Wouldn’t it be better if I read these out loud? That way you could hear if there was a mistake. I don’t think I’m going to understand the context of this… whatever this is about.” 

“I was going to work on other things while you looked that over,” Kaiba responded. 

“If you go over it once with your full attention then maybe you wont have to look at it again later,” Joey countered. He spoke from experience as a former below-average student. 

Kaiba felt his eye twitch. Joey might have been right. Kaiba thought to himself that he must never ever say that aloud. 

“Fine,” Kaiba snapped his voice harsh. He went to the kitchen to pour himself something to drink. He could hear Joey start reading, fumbling on a few words but over all doing a serviceable job. While Kaiba sipped his ice water he stopped Joey every once in a while to circle a mistake and then move on. Kaiba eventually returned to the floor and Joey changed positions on the couch. He sat up and continued reading but trailed off. He saw something shiny and silver sticking out from between two couch cushions. 

“Hey, is this important?” Joey asked as he pulled out a card and showed it to his boss. Kaiba looked at it in shock. He groaned at the ceiling. 

“God what the hell is wrong with me?” Kaiba exhaled. He explained that he’d been trying to give that to Joey all week. The blonde stared at the card and then back at Kaiba. 

“Me?” He asked, uncertain, anxiety in his tone. 

“It’s a dry cleaning pass for you to clean your new shirts, courtesy of Mokuba,” Kaiba said. Joey held it delicately in his hands like it was a baby bird. He peppered Kaiba with questions like “How often can it be used?” “Can I take anything thing there?” and “How much does something like this cost?” Kaiba answered the first two questions and ignored the third. 

“Just use it when you need it. Don’t worry about the rest,” he insisted. Joey smiled brightly before putting the card safely in his pocket. He continued reading but Kaiba was momentarily distracted. It surprised him that Joey would smile so wide over a laundry pass. 

A half hour passed and Joey finished his reading. Kaiba took the papers back, looking over the freshly marked mistakes. Joey lay back on the couch, exhausted.   
“God those papers were more boring than the report I wrote,” Joey complained, “Why don’t you have an assistant for this kind of thing?” 

“I did but I fired the last one a few days ago for not dyeing his hair brown,” Kaiba scoffed. There was a short silence before Joey started laughing. 

“Man, you actually made a joke! I had no idea you had a sense of humor,” Joey complemented. Kaiba was confused because he wasn’t joking… but he decided to let it slide. Joey cracked his back with a long stretch before hopping off the couch. 

“Well, I should probably be heading out if I’m going to catch the last bus.” Kaiba looked at the clock and was shocked by how late it had gotten. Joey walked to the door and put on his shoes. Kaiba stared after him feeling like he should say something but he wasn’t sure what. 

“You’re welcome, by the way. Hire a real assistant next time,” Joey said as he slipped his backpack on. Kaiba chuckled. 

“It saves me money to have you do it for a bag of chips,” he pointed out. Joey laughed mockingly before closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I had such a fun time making the boys hang and talk >w< so cute I could barf.  
> Hope the TV show description didn't get too confusing. Simply put it's a cop drama with two main characters: That Guy and The Other Guy. I felt like if I named them it would get too OC ish since this TV show comes up a few times in future chapters. I try to use OC's sparingly if at all.


	5. Working Overtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of sort of not really a date part 2!
> 
> I wanted to bring up Kaiba's childhood after the adoption because I think it helps explain why he's so standoffish. You can't put a kid in a collar and whip him while he studies and not expect him to be a little messed up after that right?

Joey spent the weekend trying out his dry cleaning pass and reworking his weekly report from his laptop at home. When he got back to work on Monday he half expected Kaiba to be in Mokauba’s office so they could go over the report. However, it was just Mokuba beaming with excitement telling Joey about his trip. He had been attending to business but also took the time to see a fashion show. He was flipping through pictures telling Joey that he was still disappointed that he won’t let him curate an entire business casual wardrobe for him. 

“Look, if I can last here for at least 3 months maybe I’ll have earned more clothes,” Joey relented. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Mokuba promised. With that out of the way Mokuba apologized to Joey for Kaiba not editing the report on Friday. 

“It’s my fault really… I didn’t get it done until really late,” Joey admitted. Mokuba rolled his eyes. 

“Seto can be irritating sometimes,” Mokuba sighed, “He tells me all the time to delegate duties to other employees yet he seems to insist on running all of Kaiba Corp singlehandedly. He brings that massive workload on himself.” Mokuba tapped his foot against the floor rapidly as he criticized. Joey shrugged in response. He didn’t have the first clue how to run a business so he couldn’t really contribute an opinion. With a sigh Mokuba pulled out Joey’s report. It was covered in red marks.

“Well, Seto did get around to looking at it… but he totally annihilated it.” Joey made a face when he saw all that red but Mokuba assured him that Seto had graded the report much too harshly. For a first attempt and it wasn’t really that bad. Joey reached into his backpack and pulled out a fresh copy. 

“I tweaked it a bit over the weekend. Maybe this version is a little better,” Joey said, holding out the unmarked papers.

Joey and Mokuba spend the next few hours going over both papers. Mokuba helped Joey see his mistakes and they corrected it until he understood things better. Mokuba gave Joey a thumbs-up when they were done. 

“Well, I’d say that your first few weeks are going great,” Mokuba approved, “Did you get a chance to flesh out some ideas for improving the park?” 

Joey went over to his filing cabinet and began pulling out his notes. He paused when he saw the sketches from his VR arcade idea. He decided to leave that one in the cabinet. He had already discussed it with Kaiba so he didn’t see much point in showing Mokuba. Plus he wasn’t sure if Mokuba would be as excited about it as Kaiba… not that he was certain of Kaiba’s real feelings either.

-

The week passed by normally. Joey didn’t experience anymore bad days like he’d had last Friday. His training was technically over so he could feel the weight of responsibility on his back but he couldn’t afford not to shoulder it. This job was the best thing that had happened to him lately, and it was starting to pay off. He wanted to do well and he was starting to get into the swing of things. It wasn’t until the following Friday that his schedule was thrown off a bit.

Joey was sitting in his bed in his apartment when suddenly his phone buzzed. He checked it and saw a Snap Chat from Mokuba. The image was a large flat screen TV showing a still from a first person shooter video game. The text read, “Big Boss Seto is coming to work tomorrow. Look busy!” 

Joey smirked texting back, asking if he wanted his usual coffee. Mokuba answered no but Joey should keep a Red Bull on standby around 3:00. Joey frowned. He couldn’t picture Kaiba as an energy drink kind of guy but Mokuba would know better. 

Before he could reply Mokuba sent another picture this time of Kaiba’s sleeping face. It took Joey a minute to understand what was happening but it looked like Mokuba was using his finger to hold the side of Kaiba’s mouth open and reveal a few teeth. The message read, “Grrr I’m Seto Kaiba!” with a few devil face emojis. 

Joey snorted. Mokuba made Kaiba seem half way decent sometimes… though to Joey he still looked furious even if he was sleeping. Joey smiled to himself. He wouldn’t be Kaiba if he weren’t a little terrifying at all times.

Another message came through. There was a jumble of letters over the picture like Mokuba’s thumb had slipped across the keyboard. The picture was almost the same as the last except this time Kaiba’s eyes were open. Oops.

Joey sent a quick message saying, “Looks like somebody’s in trouble.” 

Ten minutes went by without a reply so Joey figured that Mokuba must have been getting chewed out. Joey did his nightly routine and just when he was settling in to sleep for the night his phone flashed. Joey picked it up in surprise and saw a Snap Chat from Mokuba. He opened it and the picture was of a crushed can of Red Bull on a counter. The text read, “Make it a whole case. Tomorrow will be a long night.” 

Joey, sensing something was off, stared at it for as long as he could. Just before the picture disappeared he noticed that Mokuba was in the background, though he appeared blurry. Joey was shocked. Had Kaiba sent this? He didn’t think Kaiba would stoop so low as to send a Snap Chat but there was a first time for everything.   
Joey set the alarm on his phone and laid back in the darkness. He closed his eyes and opened them a few times, not feeling particularly sleepy. His phone flashed. He picked it up and saw that there was another Snap Chat. It showed Mokuba’s face being smushed by a large hand with long fingers. The text read, “Hello? Did you get my message?” 

Joey was surprised. If Kaiba knew how Snap Chat worked he would know that his last message had been read. Joey snapped a picture of his feet, the flash of the camera making them look pale and blue against the darkness of the room. He texted back, “Yes. You got it boss.” 

Joey sent it off and just when he was about to set the phone on his nightstand it flashed again. Joey should probably have been annoyed but Kaiba using Snap Chat was endlessly fascinating to him. Not something he’d ever expected to witness.

The image Joey saw looked like the inside of a half full garbage can. The text read, “Disgusting. Don’t ever send me that again.” Joey rolled his eyes. He took a minute to think, not sure of what to send back. He briefly debated snapping a picture of a different body part but decided against it. Begrudgingly Joey got up out of bed and wandered to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and snapped a picture of the toilet. He texted, “never again” and sent it off. 

He shuffled off to bed and got another message. This time it is a picture of what Joey guessed were Kaiba’s feet in a nice pair of shiny black shoes. The text read, “You’re fired.” 

For a minute Joey wasn’t sure if it was a joke or serious. He quickly got a follow up message, this time a selfie of Mokuba looking apologetic. The text read, “He’s kidding. See you tomorrow.” 

Another message pinged in and it was a picture of Kaiba’s angry face. The text read, “I’m not.” This time Joey didn’t bother with a picture. He simply texted, “I’m going to bed,” in all caps.

-

Friday came and Joey was prepared with a case of Red Bull. He let it cool in the fridge next to his lunch. He left a note on it designating it as Kaiba’s with a little skull and crossbones though he supposed that was redundant. When Kaiba came in at 3:00 he had a whole box of papers with him. He set them noisily on Mokuba’s unoccupied desk and started flipping through them. Mokuba came back to the office soon after and grumbled about Kaiba taking his seat. Kaiba pointed over to a small desk in the corner of the room. 

“I hate the tiny desk,” Mokuba whined. He only used it for about 15 minutes before deciding that he’d head over to his meeting at Kaiba Corp Tower early. He went over Joey’s to do list and then headed out the door.

Joey and Kaiba sat in silence for a while typing away. Joey got up for a refill on coffee and Kaiba asked him to bring back a Red Bull. Joey returned with the drinks and took a seat back at his desk. Kaiba heard him fiddling in a drawer and watched him pull out his phone, headphones plugged in. He started listening to music while he worked. Kaiba said nothing. 

An hour passed and Joey began to hum some unidentifiable tune. Kaiba glanced over and saw Joey bobbing his head up and down. Eventually Joey began to forget himself and even started singing a few songs under his breath. At first it was an upbeat song that Kaiba guessed was K-Pop (despite Joey butchering each and every word).   
Eventually the playlist slipped into rap and hip-hop. Joey only got about half of the lyrics correct. Then the one hit wonders started. First Tubthumping and Tainted Love. By the time he got to Hey Mickey Kaiba was grinding his teeth. Kaiba tossed a rubber band ball at Joey’s desk and it slammed down square in the middle of his keyboard. Joey leapt away from his computer in shock. He looked over at Kaiba, an offended expression on his face. 

“Hey what gives!?” 

Kaiba glared at him and then went back to his typing without saying a word. Joey huffed and got back to his work as well.

The clock ticked down to 5:20 and Joey began gathering his things. He wanted to whistle a cheerful tune but had learned his lesson. He stood from his desk and took a few steps to the door but stopped short. 

He glanced back at Kaiba whose chin was resting in his hands. He was staring at some papers spread out in front of him. His pupils were dilated and his mouth was hanging open a bit. He looked bored out of his mind. Joey bounced on his heels for a minute. He felt guilty for leaving but… it wasn’t like it was his fault. He had finished all his work. Joey cleared his throat. Kaiba blinked slowly and looked up at him.

“Can I, uh, get you another Red Bull before I leave?” Joey asked, offering a small kindness. Kaiba glanced at the papers and then back at Joey. 

“Sure,” he said despondently, leaning back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. Joey made his way through the dimly lit hallway of the now empty office. He retrieved the drink and when he returned to Mokuba’s office Kaiba was standing, staring out the window. Joey walked over and held out the drink. Kaiba grabbed it from him and their fingers brushed. 

Kaiba felt himself flinch and it took him by surprise. Joey’s fingers were hot compared to the cool metal. Kaiba cracked open the can and took a long gulp. He exhaled as the carbonation stung his throat. Kaiba glanced back at Joey whose gaze had trailed back to the door with longing. He must have want to head home. End of business hours on a Friday, who wouldn’t? Or at least Kaiba assumed as much. He only stopped working to sleep. 

Just as Joey took a half step towards the door Kaiba spoke, “Read me that article on the desktop before you leave.” All of Joey’s momentum to leave was halted. He hunched over and groaned. 

“Jeeze, do one favor for your boss and he turns it into part of your job description,” Joey complained. Kaiba glared at Joey over his drink. 

“Can’t call it a favor if you’re getting paid for it,” Kaiba commented bitterly. Joey sucked on his bottom lip for a moment before a sly look appeared on his face. 

“Does this count as over time then?” Kaiba finished the drink and crumpled the can in his fist. 

“Think of it as a courtesy to you. Maybe reading will stimulate the few brain cells you have,” Kaiba griped. He expected Joey’s righteous fury at an insult like that but he simply sighed loudly. 

“That hurts, Kaiba. You could really learn a thing or two about motivation from Mokuba,” Joey’s said, his tone crestfallen. Kaiba was about to hurl the can at Joey’s head but the blonde took a few steps over to the desk and sat himself down. Despite his protesting he started reading. Kaiba sat on the edge of the tiny desk, listening to Joey read, stopping him when he heard a mistake. It was a familiar pattern. 

When Joey finished the article Kaiba came over to the desk. He stood behind the office chair and reached a long arm over Joey to tap a different piece of paper, indicating that Joey should continue reading.

This went on for half an hour, 45 minutes, until suddenly another hour passed. Joey checked the clock after he finished the paper he was on and groaned. He pointed out the time to Kaiba who shrugged like he didn’t care. Maybe a part of him enjoyed keeping Joey from relaxing on a Friday because an evil grin stretched across his lips. Joey drummed his fingers on the desk. Suddenly his gaze snapped from the clock over to Kaiba. 

“Since I’ve gone above and beyond the call of duty… do you think I could come over and watch the new episode of Two Guys and a Gun?” 

Kaiba gave Joey a look like he’d grown two heads. 

“Why do you think I would make that mistake a second time?” Joey smiled nicely and looked up at Kaiba, over his glasses pleadingly. 

“Come on, man, have a heart! If we go now we can catch it before it starts!” 

“Go home and watch it,” Kaiba grumbled. 

“I can’t exactly afford cable,” Joey admitted sheepishly. Kaiba rolled his eyes. 

“Just find it online somewhere, you look like the type,” Kaiba snapped, his head starting to ache at the thought of Joey coming over and making a mess of his apartment again. Joey continued to grovel. 

“I can’t afford Internet either! I try to use the café’s Wi-Fi next door but it’s too shitty to stream! Throw a dog a bone, here!” Joey’s fingers were laced together in prayer as he beseeched. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Joey. He couldn’t tell if that dog reference was intentional or not. 

“Fine,” Kaiba begrudgingly agreed if only to get Joey off his back. 

The two made their way to the elevator and then up to Kaiba’s apartment floor. Joey sprinted down the hallway as soon as the elevator doors opened. He was at Kaiba’s apartment door in a flash trying the door with no luck. He held the knob, his whole body leaning away from the door as he cried over his shoulder. 

“Kaiba! The commercials are almost over! I can feel it! Kaaaaibaaaaa!!!” Seto made his way down slowly, torturously. Sometimes he stopped walking entirely when Joey wasn’t looking. 

As soon as the door was open Joey slipped out of his shoes and dropped his backpack in the foyer in record time. He bounded into the living room and launched himself over the back of the couch, flopping down like a sack of potatoes. He laid his whole body out to lounge, holding up his head with his hand. Kaiba took a moment to glance yearningly down the long, dark hallway he’d just come from. How easy it would be to close the door and walk away… but the thought of leaving Joey Wheeler in his apartment unattended was too horrifying to let slide. 

Kaiba went to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water for himself. He heard the TV turn on and Joey squealed in anticipation. Kaiba wandered over to the living room, watching the opening credits to Two Guys and a Gun. Joey started rambling about the plot asking Kaiba what he thought would happen in this episode. Kaiba took a long drink before saying that he neither knew nor cared. Joey was shocked. 

“Why not? You were watching it last week,” Joey asked in confusion. 

“I never said I watched the show. I just turned on the TV for ambient sound. It must’ve been the last channel Mokuba had changed it too,” Kaiba said with a shrug. Joey gasped at the thought of Mokuba also being a fan of the show. He pulled out his phone to send a message but he felt a sharp vibration shake the couch. Joey looked up to see Kaiba’s eyes sharp and cold, his face in shadow as he leaned over the back of the couch. 

“If you start Snap Chatting my brother right now I will destroy that phone,” Kaiba promised Joey, his voice quiet and severe. Joey slowly slid his phone back in his pocket.   
Kaiba walked around the sectional couch (like a civil human being) and sat on the lounge cushion, stretching his legs out. He turned off the lamplight that was beaming directly over his head and pressed the cold glass of water to his forehead. He could tell his headache was worsening.

The first commercial break came and Joey tilted his head up to look at Kaiba. Seto looked back and felt unsettled. Seeing Joey from that angle, stretched out on the length of the couch, his head resting on his hand, tie loosened, glasses nestled in his hair… It was entirely too casual. 

“Got any chips?” Joey asked. 

“You know where they are,” Kaiba groused. With Kaiba’s permission Joey happily got up to retrieve them. “While you’re at it bring me an ibuprofen,” Kaiba added. 

“Sure… where are they?” Joey asked. Kaiba pointed down a different hallway to the bathroom. Joey jogged from the kitchen to the bathroom, flinging the bag of chips he’d found at the couch as he passed by. It grazed Kaiba’s shoulder before landing in his lap. Kaiba grit his teeth in frustration but it made his head throb. In an act of retaliation Kaiba tore open the bag and started eating, stealing the satisfaction of the first bite from Joey.

The blonde returned with a whole bottle. He tossed it Kaiba’s way but it hit the back of the couch and bounced onto the rug. 

“Hey, the chips!” Joey shouted in frustration as he knelt down to scoop the bottle off the ground. Kaiba flung the bag of chips on the floor. 

“Do you have a problem with me eating my chips in my apartment?” Joey handed Kaiba the bottle while laughing nervously. 

“Of course not, boss,” Joey said weakly. Kaiba took a few pills and sunk lower into the couch. For the life of him he couldn’t tell if Joey’s use of the term “boss” was genuine or sarcastic. 

The show came back on and Joey’s attention was laser focused. Rather than take the time to sit back on the couch he plopped down on the floor where he was kneeling. He began loudly eating chips, his right elbow resting on the couch cushions. Kaiba sipped his water and half watched the show. He saw movement in his peripheral and noticed that Joey started bouncing his left foot when the action scenes reached their peak. Kaiba’s gaze drifted to the top of Joey’s head. He half expected to see another noodle stuck in his hair. 

Seto’s thoughts wandered. He debated if he should make reprimanding those kids that harassed Joey a priority. If they would stoop to pick on an easy target like him what else were they doing? Then again, a grown adult should be able to handle meddling children, right? Kaiba mulled that over for a moment. Domino City did seem to have a large population of criminals that were under the age of 16… Kidnappings, assault, misuse of ancient Egyptian magic. It wasn’t exactly the safest place to live. 

Without warning Joey turned his head and his eyes meet Kaiba’s. The direct eye contact made the blonde look away awkwardly.

“What?” Joey said in a harsh tone. 

“You have a noodle in your hair,” Kaiba lied. Joey’s nose wrinkled in irritation. 

“Still? How?!” He ruffled his hand through his hair, knocking his glasses off onto the couch seats. 

Kaiba waited a few moments before admitting, “That was a joke.” Joey gave him the side eye. 

“Ass. Hand me a blanket.” Kaiba debated telling Joey to clean his greasy hands before he passed it over but he could always have it burned. He tossed the throw blanket to Joey and he wrapped it around himself, burrowing into the plush fabric until only his head was visible. 

As images flashed on the TV screen Kaiba saw something catch the light on the couch. He saw Joey’s glasses still on the cushion. He tapped his finger against his leg before reaching over to pick them up. If he didn’t move them now he was certain Joey would sit on them. Kaiba was about to put them on a side table when the lenses caught his attention. Kaiba held the glasses closer to his eyes and was shocked by how awful Joey’s vision was.

“Hey, my glasses,” Joey suddenly blurted out. Kaiba almost jumped out of his skin. He quickly placed them on the side table. 

“You’ll sit on them if I don’t move them, much as I’d enjoy watching you stumble around the office,” Kaiba snapped quickly, his eyes returning to the TV as though it would be his alibi for why he was touching Joey’s things. 

“Sorry we can’t all afford Lasik eye surgery,” Joey grumbled, his gaze returning to the show. 

“Maybe if you applied yourself you could work your way towards some health benefits-“

“Shush! I’m tryin’ ta watch,” Joey said rudely while waving a dismissive hand. Kaiba felt his eye twitch. Faster than he could draw a Blue Eyes from his deck he slapped Joey on the back of the head.

Kaiba could picture it, just like the old day’s Joey was going to get up and start stomping around raising his fists and saying “Why I oughtta!” However, to Kaiba’s surprise Joey was still. Kaiba raised an eyebrow and sat up a little. He saw Joey start to lean to the left until he crumpled to the floor. Kaiba watched in stunned silence. Joey lay there motionless. Kaiba’s finger fidgeted with the fabric of the couch, contemplating reaching out to shake him. He hadn’t hit Joey that hard… why was he-?

“Woe is me!” Joey suddenly moaned, thrashing around on the floor the back of his hand resting against his forehead theatrically. “A work place accident has done me in again! Kaiba, please, I leave all my worldly possessions to my sister, Serenity. Maybe she can do something good with my worker’s comp pay out!” Joey then made a gargled noise and grew still again, faking death.

Kaiba’s neck felt hot. He folded up his arms; muscles tense as he felt more and more like a fool for being concerned for even a fraction of a second. 

“You’re fired,” he said through clenched teeth. Joey snickered and Kaiba glared in his direction. Joey looked back at him through one eye making it look like he was winking. 

“Had you going, didn’t I?” 

“Never,” Kaiba responded, acid in his tone. Joey sat up, rearranging the blanket around him while he chuckled a little more. 

“Sorry, my mistake,” he said tapping the couch cushion Kaiba was sitting on with the back of his hand. He rested his elbow on the couch again, his arm in the crook of where the lounge cushion met the other section of the couch.

His knuckles grazed Kaiba’s pant leg; not realizing it wasn’t part of the couch. Kaiba was acutely aware of the contact. He scowled at the back of Joey’s head waiting for him to realize and look embarrassed before moving his hand. 

Joey didn’t notice. His pointer finger began fiddling with a loose thread in the couch causing his whole hand to brush against Kaiba like a steady metronome. Kaiba’s expression turned indignant but Joey couldn’t sense the eyes on the back of his head. With no other recourse Kaiba shifted and folded his legs, moving away. Joey continued watching; unaware of the damage he’d done. 

Kaiba sipped his water to distract himself. He tried to actually pay attention to the half over TV show but it didn’t make a difference. That spot on his leg… it felt unlike the rest of his body, an alien patch of skin clinging to the rest of his flesh. A shiver ran up his spine. He felt uncomfortable. No one touched Seto Kaiba but Seto Kaiba. 

True, at times he hugged Mokuba when necessary but it usually lasted too long for Seto’s taste. He put up with it for Mokuba because his brother still had some humanity left. He didn’t want to ruin Mokuba’s normal behavior with his own abnormal idiosyncrasies. Kaiba knew he was in the wrong but human contact sometimes made his skin crawl. He had never felt the same about touch since his upbringing after being adopted. It translated to cruelty in his brain. He didn’t make a big deal out of it. Most of the time he refused to acknowledge it but he lived life consciously keeping people at arms length. It was more comfortable for him that way. 

Kaiba ran his hand over that spot on his thigh. It was warm. Too warm. Kaiba glowered down at Joey’s. He felt the urge to tangle his fingers in his hair and drag Joey out the door. Kaiba closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took several deep, stabilizing breaths. He used to be more out of control when he was younger, prone to violence, visceral thoughts of it. He was different now though. He reassured himself. 

“You ok?” 

Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts. He glanced under his hand and saw Joey’s face peering at him from his spot on the floor. Kaiba hummed in a positive tone but Joey wasn’t convinced. 

“Want a cool towel? For your forehead? I used to do that for my mom. She always got really bad headaches before-,” Joey trailed off for a moment, “well, before the divorce.” He followed that up with a bitter laugh, his gaze shifting away in embarrassment, realizing he’d said too much. The sound of his laugh hit Kaiba in the gut. He felt even more stupid for his violent fantasies. 

“Sure,” Kaiba answered, hiding his eyes with his long fingers. He heard Joey stand and shuffle over to the kitchen. Kaiba felt like kicking himself. Joey had done nothing wrong. He repeated the phrase in his head.

Joey’s footsteps came closed, behind him. He felt a cool damp cloth placed on his hand. He took it and pressed it to his forehead. Joey returned to his spot on the floor, gathering up the blanket. 

“You should probably lay down,” he said. Before Kaiba could protest Joey flapped the blanket out to its full length and spread it across Kaiba’s legs. Joey then grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. 

“Your show’s not over yet,” Kaiba pointed out, too tense to really relax. 

“It’s ok. I can see it some other time,” Joey shrugged.

Kaiba exhaled sharply before saying, “Just finish it, otherwise you being here is pointless.” 

Joey eyed Kaiba before sitting back down and turning on the TV again. He turned the volume way down and even adjusted the brightness of the screen. He tucked his knees under his chin and continued watching quietly, respectfully. 

Kaiba lay down on the lounge cushion. He pulled a pillow over his head, on top of the washcloth on his forehead. The added weight pressed the dampness into his skin. He closed his eyes but they don’t stay that way. In a drowsy haze Kaiba stared out into the sliver of light between the pillow and the couch cushion. He could see Joey’s shoulder, his neck, and blonde tufts of hair. He watched Joey’s fingers twirl and fiddle with his hair. Watching his them move worked like counting sheep and soon Kaiba was asleep.

-

He awoke with a start. He sat halfway up. The washcloth that slipped off his forehead was now warm. The room was dark, the TV quiet. Kaiba glanced at the digital clock in the kitchen: 1:08 AM. He looked at the floor, half expecting Joey to be sleeping on the rug, but he wasn’t. Joey had gone and taken the chips with him. 

‘At least he cleaned up after himself,’ Kaiba thought. He rolled over on the couch, ready to fall asleep again. He pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. His feet stuck out but he didn’t care. He nuzzled his face into the soft fabric, inhaling deeply. 

It smelled nice. It distracted Kaiba from the twinge of a headache that persisted. He grabbed another pillow to hold in his arms while he buried his face in the blanket. He wondered why it smelled so good. He couldn’t quite describe it; he just knew it was unfamiliar. Maybe the hired help that cleaned his apartment had changed detergents.   
Kaiba’s whole body writhed against the pillow and blanket and he was struck by the thought that he hadn’t masturbated in two weeks. Maybe all the stress was part of that. Or caused by it. Kaiba’s busy workload hadn’t increased. This was his normal routine so maybe he just needed the release.

Pressing more of his face to the blanket, Kaiba began to rub himself through his pants. He was already half hard. He spent a few minutes touching himself through the fabric, still half asleep, not fully concentrated. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He gripped himself firmly and knew it would only take a second. 

He rolled onto his back for better access. His unoccupied hand reached to the side table for a box of tissues. His fingers brushed the surface of the table hitting something before he heard a clatter on the wood floor. Ignoring that for the time being, he found the tissue box just in time. After cleaning himself up he tried to catch his breath. He pulled the blanket up to his face and let it rest on his mouth and nose, inhaling deeply again. He’d have to ask the help what kind of detergent they were using now. It seemed to really agree with him.

Once Kaiba’s heartbeat reached a normal tempo he decided to tend to whatever he had knocked on the ground. He stepped over the couch with his long legs and began searching in the semi darkness. Crouching, he felt around with his fingers. Eventually he found it and when he did he froze. He traced across the shape of it. He didn’t have to see them to know what they were.

Joey had left his glasses behind. 

Kaiba picked them up and placed them back on the side table. Maybe he could have Mokuba deliver them over the weekend. He decided to leave that thought for the morning. Kaiba shuffled off to bed, exhausted and ready for a long, deep sleep.


	6. Presentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey just can't shut his mouth. Not when a perfect joke is laid out there for him on a silver platter :)
> 
> Also this only the beginning of Mokuba friend-shipping Joey and Seto. He's worse than a fan girl.

Joey was woken up by a phone call earlier than he would’ve liked on a Saturday. Mokuba urged him to come over to Kaiba Corp Tower for a late breakfast. Joey agreed despite his exhaustion, not one to say no to a free meal. A town car was sent to pick him up and soon he was entering the big, revolving glass doors of Kaiba Corp Tower.  
Joey had tried to dress the part of a competent employee, he really had. He put on a blazer and even looped a belt through some sort-of new khaki pants but it all seemed low brow compared to the sharp business suits and skirts that passed him by. He had wanted to put on his glasses to make himself look smarter but he couldn’t find them that morning. 

Joey kept his head down and swiftly made his way upstairs. He got through a few security checkpoints before he was allowed to even come close to the Kaiba brothers’ personal residence. He came to a familiar door and was a bit uneasy. The last time Mokuba had urged him to meet in Kaiba’s apartment and he had gotten an eye full. He’d have to be more careful this time.

Joey knocked but there was no answer. He knocked again and nothing. He tried the handle and the door was unlocked. Joey cracked it open cautiously.

“Is everyone decent,” Joey asked loudly from the entranceway. He heard Mokuba answer in the distance. 

“I’m in the living room.”

For a moment he wondered if it were possible for Kaiba to mimic Mokuba’s voice to lure him to certain death. Joey took a deep breath and went inside anyway. He found Mokuba staring out of the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the city. The younger Kaiba suddenly whirled around.

“What are your intentions with my big brother?” Mokuba shouted, an angry look on his face. Joey was taken aback. 

“Nyeh?” he blurted out in surprise. Mokuba had been bubbly and cheerful on the phone so Joey hadn’t expected to walk into this. And what a question… 

“Mokuba, I’m… not sure what you mean,” he said, perplexed. Mokuba huffed. He whipped something out of his pocket and thrust it towards Joey. 

“A likely story,” he accused, “Then how do you explain these being left at his other apartment?” Joey took a closer look and realized they were his glasses. Joey opened his mouth to answer but he couldn’t. Did Mokuba seriously think… that he would… and with Kaiba? He looked up at Mokuba helplessly but noticed the playful twinkle in his eyes. Joey raised an eyebrow at him and Mokuba snorted before covering his mouth with his hand. Joey laughed and decided to play along. 

“Mokuba, please, you have to understand. I didn’t mean any harm by it! Honest!” Joey dropped to his knees and pleaded. Mokuba snorted again before regaining his composure. 

“Yeah right, you’re just some horn dog like all the rest! You’ve wanted to deflower my brother since Battle City!” 

Joey’s eyes tearing up as he forced himself not to laugh. He cleared his throat trying not to lose control. 

“Mokuba, it’s more than that! It’s not just a wham, bam, thank you ma’am kinda thing!” Mokuba let out a sharp “Ha” before biting his lip. 

“Talk is cheap, Wheeler! Prove it and make an honest man out of my brother!” Joey was doubled over, his sides aching. Through tears he begged. 

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted! With your permission, may I please have Seto’s hand in marriage!” With that Joey started cackling, his forehead in the carpet. Mokuba doubled over too and put a hand on Joey’s back, shaking him. 

“I’ve always thought you’d make a great in-law, Joseph!”

“What. The. Fuck. Are you morons doing?!”

Joey and Mokuba turned to stone. Joey stayed curled in a ball hoping that Kaiba, like the majestic T-Rex, would forget he was there if he didn’t move. Mokuba was the first to speak, trying to lie his way out of the situation. 

“Oh, Seto,” he said with a shaky voice, “Joey was just telling this funny joke. I don’t think you’d get it though… So we probably can’t tell you what it was… You had to be there.” Kaiba closed his eyes tightly before making a noise of frustration. 

“I’ve been standing here long enough to know that you two are braying jackasses,” Kaiba hissed through clenched teeth. Mokuba pleaded with Kaiba not to be mad but Joey had already made up his mind. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. He said a few mental prayers before opening his mouth.

“So… is that a no?” 

Silence was thick in the air. 

“What?” Kaiba grunted in confusion. Joey peeked over his shoulder at Kaiba with a weak smile. 

“To my proposal?”

Joey could see a blood vessel throb in Kaiba’s neck. On instinct he rolled behind a couch and Mokuba followed. Joey expected something to be thrown or an angry scream. However, all he heard were the suspenseful foot falls of Kaiba’s business shoes slowly stalking over to the couch. The footsteps stop and both Mokuba and Joey look up from their hiding place to see something terrifying. It made the shadow realm seem homey and welcoming.

“Mokuba. Order breakfast. We will be talking about this later.” 

Joey could hear Mokuba gulp. Kaiba’s eyes settled on the blonde for just a moment. Joey swore he could see the empty nothingness of his future in them. Kaiba scoffed before he stood and glided away to his bedroom. Joey and Mokuba let out a sigh. Joey tested his luck and whispered to Mokuba. 

“Imagine how that would’ve gone if I had deflowered him.” 

A furious cry was heard in the distance followed by a vase smashing against the wall next to them.

-

After Joey and Mokuba cleaned up the mess breakfast arrived. Kaiba ate his food with ravenous intensity while both Joey and Mokuba ate quietly, trying not to do anything else to set him off. Mokuba cleared his throat and attempted to lighten the mood. 

“So… Seto have you finalized the plans for the new technologies conference? I know you wanted to show off our VR tech but I heard you were making some major changes to it in the lab.” 

Kaiba chowed down on a breakfast sausage violently, not acknowledging Mokuba. The younger Kaiba laughed uneasily before shifting his attention to Joey. 

“That’s right, Joey, I haven’t told you yet. If you’re interested I was thinking you could come along too.” Joey swallowed his bite of hash browns, nodding. 

“Sure… but I’m not sure I’ll be very useful at a technology conference.” Mokuba shook his head and patted Joey reassuringly on the shoulder. 

“It’s not about your skill set. We invite new employees to these kinds of things for experience sake. You’ll get to expand your horizons, network, and get new ideas for projects,” Mokuba smiled brightly, leaving no room for argument. 

Joey nodded slowly, apprehension clear on his face. Kaiba took a big swig of orange juice before slamming his glass down on the counter. 

“On the contrary, I think you’ll be quite useful,” Kaiba said, his teeth showing when he smiled, “I’ve been working on some tech that can peel a human like a banana. You can be the guinea pig.” Joey felt a shiver run down his spine. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. 

“Oh, Kaiba, you’re so funny, heh, heh… That’s why you’re the best boss ever heh, heh.” 

Kaiba glared at Joey for a moment before he got up to make himself coffee. He could hear Mokuba and Joey chatting behind him as he waited for the single cup brewer to give him a frothy latte. Kaiba stared penetratingly at the coffee maker, wondering where his day had gone wrong. 

He’d told Mokuba to give Joey his glasses back whenever he saw him next. He did not mean for Mokuba to invite their new hire over for breakfast that morning. He probably could’ve stopped Mokuba if he hadn’t been in a meeting for the last hour. Kaiba had dealt with an early morning of hard work and was ready to relax but what did he come home to find? 

Joey Wheeler in his apartment making jokes with his brother about becoming in-laws? It made Kaiba want to wring the moron out like a wet towel. Kaiba was baffled that Joey could just settle himself into any situation and be comfortable. Kaiba must’ve blinked because just like that Joey had slipped into his everyday life.

Kaiba glanced over his shoulder and saw the two fast friends conspiring over something on Mokuba’s phone. Even his little brother was becoming attached. Joey’s likability worked wonders for customer relations but Kaiba did not appreciate it on a personal level. 

Kaiba’s coffee finished brewing and he returned to his seat. Mokuba hopped up to make himself a coffee too, leaving Joey to awkwardly fidget under Kaiba’s heated glower. Joey smiled nervously, apologetically. 

“Uh… thanks for breakfast,” Joey forced out. Kaiba continued to sip his coffee, glaring over the rim. Joey patted out a rhythm on his knees while the silence persisted. 

“Oh, uh thanks for getting my glasses back to me,” Joey followed up. Kaiba’s eyes narrowed and the blonde added, “And not crushing them into pieces or throwing them in the trash, heh, heh.” Kaiba grunted in response. He took a moment and looked Joey up and down.

“You’re not on the clock. You didn’t have to come here in work clothes,” Kaiba pointed out as he sipped his drink. Seeing Joey in a blazer was definitely something new. 

“It’s no problem,” Joey assured, flashing him the OK hand sign, “Gotta represent the “Kaiba brand”, right?” Kaiba raised his eyebrows for a moment but said nothing. At the mention of fashion Mokuba abruptly appeared. 

“Isn’t he looking sharp, big bro? Nothing wrong with business casual on a budget.” 

Joey hung his head at the mention of his pathetic finances and Kaiba chuckled darkly. Mokuba made a face realizing he’d said something insensitive. He cleared his throat and moved past his blunder. 

“Anyway, Joey and I have some work to do today, so we’d better get to it.”

This caught Kaiba by surprise. Mokuba had said nothing about this nor was it on his schedule. Mokuba put a supportive hand on Joey’s shoulder. 

“We’ve got a presentation in the works that’ll knock your socks off!” 

Kaiba looked at Mokuba, then Joey in disbelief. The two stood but rather than leave Kaiba’s apartment they returned to the living room. Kaiba followed after and couldn’t believe his eyes. The two of them took a seat at his work desks and began using his computers. Yes, Mokuba had an account on Kaiba’s computer but he also had his own apartment and computer a floor down. 

“Mokuba,” Kaiba spoke in a low tone, his eye twitching, “Why don’t you go to your own apartment?” 

Mokuba pouted while Joey looked at the floor timidly. 

“But, Seto, you have the double desk set up and the projector! It’ll go faster if we do it here!” 

Kaiba exhaled slowly, his teeth grinding. He turned on his heel and left his apartment without a fight. He had plenty of other things to do. He could deal with their shenanigans later.

-

Mokuba and Joey worked for a couple hours straight and then took a break for some TV time and lunch. It was strange for Joey. He was used to Kaiba’s other apartment. This one was big and spacious with a wall made of windows, but Kaiba’s other apartment was cozier. Partly because of its smaller size, but something about the way it was organized seemed more personal… 

On second thought, Joey reasoned that it was probably a professional decorator that had created that illusion. Kaiba and cozy didn’t exactly go together. Thinking back to the other apartment reminded Joey of something.

“Hey, are you a fan of Two Guys and a Gun?” 

Mokuba sat up straight in excitement. 

“Yeah! It’s the best! How did you know?” 

Joey’s enthusiasm mirrored Mokuba’s. 

“Kaiba said that you watched it at his apartment. Oh man, finally I have someone in real life I can talk to about this!” Joey smiled wide and began talking shop, “Can you believe that The Bad Guy was the orphanage owner the whole time? And the crazy sexual tension between him and That Guy? The Other Guy is gonna be so jealous when he finds out they were ex lovers!” Mokuba snickered and looked at Joey like he had a secret. 

“You have no idea what’s coming next! You are not going to believe the season wrap up!”

“How?!” Joey gasped and leaned forward, “Are you saying you know something Mokuba? Has there been a leak?” Joey pulled out his phone to check the Internet but Mokuba put his hand over the screen.

“Better than that. I have a guest role in the last two episodes so they gave me a copy of season 2 on Blu-ray! It’s not even going to be in stores for a year!” 

Joey’s mouth hung open. He pressed his hands to his face. 

“Oh my god… I can’t believe I know a celebrity… You’re a friggin’ actor!” 

“I’m number 2 at Kaiba Corp,” Mokuba scoffed smugly, “I’ve always been a celebrity.” He then grinned slyly at Joey. “Wanna watch it?” 

Joey set his sandwich aside to stop himself from throwing it up in the air. 

“Mokuba, it would be an honor… but if we start watching it now we’ll never get the presentation done,” Joey admitted, restraining himself. Mokuba sighed before promising that he’d let Joey borrow the show over the weekend as long as he promised not to show it to anyone. Joey agreed happily.

Both men felt a little deflated after so much excitement. The thought of returning to the presentation was now daunting. They both settled in to watch a little more TV and finish their lunches. During a commercial break Mokuba interrupted the silence. 

“So… Joey. Do you mind working with both me and my brother,” The younger Kaiba asked, glancing at Joey out of the corner of his eye. The blonde swallowed his bite of sandwich before speaking. 

“It’s fine. Never a dull moment.”

“I guess that’s not what I meant,” Mokuba said, shaking his head, “More specifically, I want to know if it bothers you to work for Seto? I’m well aware that he’s a workaholic who sucks people into what he’s doing. Don’t feel like you have to do what he says if you need to go home.” 

Mokuba had heard through the grapevine that Joey had been kept after to do some work off the clock. His glasses being forgotten at Seto’s second apartment only gave credence to the rumors. His brother may have been CEO but Mokuba would protect his employees from Kaiba’s insane work ethic if necessary.

“It’s not like I can tell the CEO of Kaiba Corp no thanks, I’m busy,” Joey said, giving Mokuba a look of disbelief. 

“I know it might seem that way,” Mokuba acknowledged with a sigh, “but you can set boundaries. I can help you talk to him if it ever becomes an issue.” Joey laughed before eating more of his sandwich. 

“It’s not a big deal. I just helped him read over a few things. The whole ‘peeling you like a banana’ thing is the first time he’s actually threatened me… at least since I started working. Why are you asking?” Mokuba fidgeted before answering. 

“Well… I just really like working with you and I think that Seto likes it too.” He looked up and saw Joey staring at him wide eyed. Mokuba backtracked, “Ah, I knew I shouldn’t have said anything! I mean, you guys aren’t friends or anything but that’s only because Seto’s not good at making them.” Mokuba’s gaze flickered to the floor, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

“I know he can be mean… and hard to deal with… but there’s lots of great things about him! He never shows anyone but me and I’m tired of it!” Mokuba stopped for a moment realizing he’d raised his voice. He took a deep breath and continued. 

“I just want him to make some connections with people for once. I’ve been trying to encourage him to make friends but he ends up running off anyone I bring around,” Mokuba groaned and put his head in his hands. 

“God, hearing myself say it out loud I’m realizing that you are probably the least likely person to care. He always belittled you so you have no reason to even entertain the idea of being his friend.” 

Joey felt put on the spot. He wasn’t sure he’d heard that right… Be Kaiba’s friend? It was like an oxymoron…

However, he couldn’t ignore the sad tone in Mokuba’s voice. As an older brother it hurt to hear someone’s younger sibling this worried about his older sibling. Joey sighed long and hard. 

“Look, Mokuba, you know as well as I do that Kaiba hates my guts. Even if I wanted to be his friend he’d laugh me out of Kaiba Corp Tower for even thinking that it was possible.” Mokuba’s shoulders sagged. Guilt set in and Joey decided to give Mokuba a little hope. 

“I’m not making any promises, but I wont just quit. I’ll stick it out at this job even if Kaiba is an ass and who knows, maybe someday he wont think I’m human garbage.”  
Mokuba laughed a little and looked more cheerful. Then Joey leaned over and spoke in a hushed tone. 

“Hey, you can never tell him I said this but, even when we were younger, I thought he was kinda cool.” Mokuba’s expression morphed to one of shock. Joey saw that astonished look and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“W-what I mean is, he spent his money like any teenager would have… Like I would have. His tech was the coolest thing and I always wished I could afford it but, well you know,” Joey trailed off and averted his eyes, his blush darkening. Mokuba beamed at Joey.

“You don’t have to worry about stuff like that anymore, Joey. If you want or need anything you can always rent it out from Kaiba Corp. You work for us now so don’t be afraid to ask for more.” 

Joey smiled at Mokuba but it fell from his face once the Junior CEO’s attention was back on the TV. 

That’s just it. He’d always been afraid to ask for more. To want anything at all. 

It never mattered. 

He could dream and desire all he wanted but that didn’t make it real. Joey wanted to believe Mokuba’s words so badly but he’d never known financial security. He felt like if he let himself believe it the floor would disappear under his feet. Joey tried to let those thoughts slip from his mind and refocus on the presentation.

-

It was nightfall before Kaiba returned to his apartment. He was hoping that if he took long enough the two squatters would give up and Joey would go home. He came into his apartment quietly. Half of the lights were off. For a brief moment Kaiba heaved a sigh of relief. Then the explosions started happened.

“Die you Nazi fucker!!!”

“Du anfänger!!”

Kaiba groaned, throwing his brief case and jacket on the kitchen counter. He should’ve known better.

He made his way to the living room, though a strong force seemed to be pulling him in the opposite direction. He rounded the corner and saw Mokuba perched on the couch, one leg on the back of it, the other on the cushion, his fingers button mashing a controller. Joey was jumping and swiveling in time with his character on the screen despite the game’s utter lack of motion controls. 

Suddenly Joey’s screen went red with blood spatter and the camera zoomed out on his character’s corpse. Joey cursed and dropped the controller in anguish. 

“Take zat, you filthy, American swine!” Mokuba cried in an awful German accent. The two grew silent when they heard a slow clap start behind them.

“Amazing presentation. A really great use of company funds,” Kaiba mocked, sarcasm thick in his voice. To Kaiba’s surprise Mokuba and Joey didn’t look regretful in the least. 

“Bro! You’re here! Sit down, our presentation’s gonna kick your ass!”

Kaiba’s mouth dropped open a bit. Then he noticed the six empty cans of Red Bull on the floor. Joey rushed over to the computer and fiddled with the projector. Mokuba grabbed Seto by the wrist and dragged him over to the couch. He sat his older brother down and then ran over to turn off the console. Mokuba hit the lights and the projector flashed, the beginning slide shining on the wall. Joey rushed over and stood beside Mokuba. They both looked at each other before Mokuba took a deep breath.

“As we all know, off-season is coming up,” Mokuba started off the spiel, “Fall is here and the weather is starting to turn so soon all of our outdoor attractions at Kaiba Land will have to be shut down.” 

Mokuba continued by referencing a few fiscal projections stating that while Kaiba Corp’s other ventures were putting them far in the black Kaiba Land could use a little attention. 

“What better way to do that than have a spooky Halloween themed night of fun at the park to drum up sales?!” Mokuba’s raised both his arms in the air and spread them to emphasize his statement. He then took a seat by his brother and turned the speech over to Joey. The blonde cleared his throat and clicked to the next slide. 

“What Mokuba and I are proposing is a one-night event where all of Kaiba Land is overrun with monsters,” Joey said, using his best spooky voice, flicking to the next slide, which was full with cheesy clip art images. 

Joey elaborated that the whole theme park could become like a giant zombie killing game that functioned like laser tag. Park employees would dress up like monsters and demons and stalk competitors throughout the park while they tried to stay alive by shooting them. 

Each player’s accuracy and kill count could be measured in a giant competition and the winners would earn prizes. They could sell tickets with meal vouchers and keep some of the prize booth games open for players who were resting or waiting. 

Joey flipped from screen to screen but Kaiba wasn’t paying attention to the words or projected figures. His eyes settled on Joey, watching him move, talking with his hands, his face beaming with excitement. 

Joey wrapped up the presentation with a “Ta-dah!” and some jazz hands. Mokuba hit the lights and looked at his brother with sparkling, puppy dog eyes. 

“What do you think, Seto?”

Kaiba was quiet for a moment, not showing any emotion either positive or negative. 

“3 weeks,” he stated. 

Both men were silent. 

“What?” Joey asked, unsure of what Kaiba was referencing.

“3 weeks,” Kaiba repeated, “You’ve only been working here for 3 weeks. What makes you think that anything you propose to me can just be materialized like that?” 

Joey was quiet. He looked away, the heat of shame on his neck. Maybe he had been a little over zealous. He’d gotten so caught up in the fun of planning that he hadn’t thought about the rest. Sure they’d had some financial projections for an event like this but Joey couldn’t be sure how much work it would really take.

“Seto, we’ve been talking about bringing back night time events for a while,” Mokuba jumped in to alleviate the tension, “Joey had the Halloween theme idea but this has been in the works for the past year. You even approved funding for it and helped me assemble a sub committee,” Mokuba tried to defend Joey, unsure of why his brother was acting so ambivalent. Kaiba glared at Mokuba. 

“Exactly. This is something that you should be planning with the sub committee,” Kaiba leveled, his tone cold, “I know Wheeler is your new pet project, but you can’t just hand over important, nuanced event coordination to him. His job is to field customer complaints and that’s it.” 

Mokuba furrowed his brows. He was used to his brother being dismissive to his employees but it was really irking the Junior CEO this time.

“Seto, why are you-?”

“So, you think I’m not up to the task then?” Joey spoke up, surprising both Kaiba brothers. 

“Look, I know this isn’t in my job description but making customers happy is my end goal right?” Mokuba looked over at Joey, amazed by his level headedness. Upon second glance he noticed Joey’s hands were tightly balled up into fists. Kaiba sighed at Joey’s ignorance. 

“You’re in over your head, Wheeler,” he patronized, “There’s no way you could possibly pull this off with such little experience under your belt.” 

Joey acknowledged his lack of experience, but he also didn’t want to be counted out just yet. 

“Let me help the sub committee with Mokuba. I can’t get more experience without joining in the fray, right?” 

Kaiba sat back against the couch. His arms folded, his fingers tapping against his elbow. His teeth were clenched in annoyance. Why wasn’t Wheeler letting this go?

“Don’t come crying to me when it blows up in your face and we have to fire you to recoup the losses.” 

Mokuba opened his mouth to scold his brother. Kaiba threw around the possibility of termination way too often, especially for someone from Joey’s situation. The blonde puffed out his chest and interrupted Mokuba. 

“Fine, challenge accepted,” Joey said with a nod, “I hope you’re fine with handing over a fat bonus when this thing rakes in the dough.”

With that Joey started gathering up his things to leave. He’d spent all day at Kaiba’s apartment and it was definitely time to go. Mokuba followed after Joey, walking him to the door. The Junior CEO reached out and grabbed Joey’s sleeve before he could walk too far down the hallway.

“I’m sorry about that. I realize that didn’t help my case for friendship,” Mokuba conceded in a small voice. Joey looked at the younger man’s gloomy expression. He patted him on the back and grinned reassuringly. 

“Hey, I’m an older brother too. I know we can be stubborn,” Joey consoled. He may have only gotten to know Mokuba better recently but he already felt a certain kinship. He hated to see him this distraught over what was a standard, if not comparatively lighthearted, disagreement with Kaiba. 

“We’ll just have to make sure this thing’s a success so Kaiba can eat his words.” Joey gave Mokuba a thumbs-up and Mokuba returned it. He watched Joey walk down the hall for a minute before returning to the living room. Kaiba was already cleaning up the mess on the floor.

“I hope you enjoy babysitting,” Kaiba said with a smirk, “because that’s all you’ll be doing trying to deal with Wheeler. He’s a glorified intern. His skill set is fetching coffee, making copies, and putting up with assholes so other people with important work to do don’t have to,” Kaiba rattled off insult after insult, as was his nature. He didn’t notice Mokuba clenching his fists.

“You’re an ass!” 

Kaiba’s gaze snapped over to Mokuba in shock.

“Why do you have to be so harsh?!” Mokuba’s stare was intense. Kaiba recognized that steely glare as his own. It was frightening how similar they looked when they were angry. 

“He was so excited to contribute something and you just shut him down,” Mokuba continued, “Now you’ve got him doubling up his workload just to prove something to you? That’s… just not cool!” 

Both brothers were quiet for a moment. Kaiba wanted to say something but, he wasn’t sure what. He and Mokuba didn’t fight often but when they did it made Seto wish the ground would open up to swallow him whole. He couldn’t bear it. It reminded him how small his family really was. 

In the face of Seto’s silence Mokuba grumbled before turning to leave. He stopped short and shouted over his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for yelling! This is going to be the best event yet so prepare to be impressed!” 

Kaiba heard his front door close in the distance and then open again. 

“Sorry for drinking all your Red Bull! Good night!”

Kaiba sighed in relief after the door slammed a second time. Mokuba wasn’t really angry, just frustrated. Kaiba ran a hand through his hair. Had he been too harsh? He was just talking to Joey like he would any subordinate. Or was he? The line was starting to blur in Kaiba’s head. He was so used to talking to Joey like he was dirt in the past that it just spilled over into the present. Then again he often talked to his employees like they were dirt, as well. 

Kaiba tossed the cans in the recycling as he contemplated. He wouldn’t be where he was if he weren’t a commanding and ruthless businessman. He saw nothing wrong with his actions. Kaiba reassured himself that he was in the right before he went to bed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that even when they fight the Kaiba brothers always try to apologize to one another in the same breath. They are the only family they have after all.


	7. Slave to the Grind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo in this story Tristan, Rex, and Joey are all drinking buddies. Hope that doesn't ruffle any feathers haha.

Joey was in a shitty mood over the weekend. Even the DVD Mokuba gave him wasn’t enough to completely raise his spirits, despite the epic season finale. 

Mokuba starred as That Guy’s son who had to come to terms with his father’s bisexuality all while being kidnapped and held for ransom. The season ended with That Guy and The Other Guy deciding to admit their feelings and finally date. However, the orphanage owner managed to escape custody so there was a bit of a cliffhanger. 

Joey waited to watch the DVD until after he had done some preliminary research into vendors and advertising (with Mokuba’s help) for the Halloween event. He compiled all that he could over the weekend, wanting to get a head start. 

On Monday he met the sub committee and they all began planning. Despite having about a month it would still be hard to accomplish. Since the sudden time crunch was mostly Joey’s fault he volunteered to run all of the necessary errands. He used a rental car for longer trips around the city but for anything close he used his bike. It was the fastest option if the traffic was unbearable. 

When Joey wasn’t bogged down with menial tasks he stood at Mokuba’s side during face-to-face meetings, trying to absorb as much as he could. On top of all that Joey had his weekly reports and duties to attend to around the park. Every time Joey felt like he was ready to drop he reasoned that the off-season would be coming soon so he could take a break then. 

For two weeks straight Joey kept up this pace. He even came in for a couple hours on the weekend when need be. He was always on call whenever the sub committee needed something they didn’t have time to do themselves. During those two weeks Kaiba was nowhere to be seen, not that Joey noticed with his full plate. 

He only really became aware of Kaiba’s absence when he was woken up Thursday morning. Joey felt a tap on his shoulder. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but suddenly his arm felt wet. Joey sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes before he noticed that he had rolled into some half dry paint. 

It was all coming back to Joey now. The committee’s order of Halloween decorations had come in with a misspelling. Every “Halloween” was missing an N. Rather than spend more money to get them reprinted Joey had been at the office all night painstakingly painting N’s on everything. He must’ve fallen asleep on the floor at some point. Joey looked to his side. Kaiba had crouched down and in his hand was a box of tissues.

“You look like shit,” Kaiba said bluntly, shaking the box at Joey. Still half awake the blonde grumbled and took some tissues, doing a piss poor job of cleaning the paint off his arm. Good thing he’d taken his nice shirt off and hung it on the back of Mokuba’s office chair, far away from any paint. Joey yawned loudly. 

“What time is it?” 

“8:30 AM,” Kaiba answered after glancing at the clock.

“Good, then I’m not late,” Joey said as he stood up, his legs stiff. He wandered to the bathroom and realized that he had black fingerprints smeared all over his face. He spent some time washing the paint off his body and then cleaning the sink. Joey returned to Mokuba’s office and Kaiba was seated at the big desk. 

Joey, too tired to care, plodded over to Kaiba’s side. He reached over the CEO’s shoulder to yank his shirt off the back of the chair. Kaiba glared but said nothing. Joey buttoned up his shirt as he walked over to the coffee maker. He made enough for both of them though he wasn’t sure if Kaiba wanted any. He returned to his desk, cracked his knuckles and booted up the computer. He was about to get to work when Kaiba spoke up.

“Aren’t you going home?” 

Joey yawned and peeked around his desktop. 

“Does it look like 5:00 PM to you?”

“It’s 8:55 AM,” Kaiba stated simply, raising an eyebrow. 

“Then I guess I’m on the clock,” Joey said after a sip of his coffee.

The two worked in silence until about lunchtime. Joey was in and out, surveying the customers in the park and compiling his findings. Mokuba came in to the offices at around 1:00 PM. When he found out that Joey had fallen asleep at the offices and stayed the night he was outraged that Seto hadn’t sent him home. Mokuba started in on his brother but Joey stopped him.

“It’s ok. I wanted to stay,” Joey reassured Mokuba, trying to hide another yawn with the back of his hand. Mokuba came over to Joey and demanded that he leave.   
“Next week is going to be the busiest week yet! You should go home and sleep, conserve your energy,” Mokuba insisted, patting Joey on the shoulder, “Tomorrow catch up on all your regular duties. Then next week we can work on the “Halloween Spook-tacular Murder Spree: The Re-Deadening”, but for now just go home!” 

Joey blinked slowly, yawning again. He nodded before standing, gathering his things, and stumbling out of the office. 

“I’ll have a town car pick you up at the front entrance,” Mokuba called after Joey. The Junior CEO sent a quick text before giving his brother the side eye.

“So?” He said simply. Kaiba could feel the judgment in that one word. He glanced over at his brother. 

“So, what?” 

Mokuba sighed putting his hands on his hips. 

“So, Joey is doing a great job! Would it kill you to admit it?” 

Kaiba scoffed, shuffling some papers before countering. 

“That “Hallowee” misprint was Joey’s fault to begin with! Of course he should be to one to deal with it.”

“Come on, Seto,” Mokuba urged, “Joey didn’t have to fix them! We had more than enough money in the budget to replace them but he didn’t want to lose us any money! He volunteered to hand paint all the N’s!”

“Have you looked at them? It’s like a child’s handwriting,” Kaiba said as he glanced at the decorations on the worktable. “You should probably check to make sure none of the N’s are backwards.” Mokuba’s eyelid twitched as he stared at his brother in disbelief. He let out an exasperated sigh before deciding to give up and tend to other matters. 

When Mokuba left the room Kaiba tried to get back to work but those loud, bright orange decorations kept drawing his eye. He went over the table and started gathering them up to put them back in their box. He shuffled through the papers quickly. None of the N’s were backwards… although Kaiba noticed that there was a little doodle of a Red Eyes Black Dragon on a piece of scratch paper. Only further evidence of Joey’s immaturity. Kaiba put it all in the box and handed it off to the first member of the sub committee he saw.

-

When Joey finally got home he couldn’t see straight. He was so tired that every blink felt like the beginning of a century long sleep. It was mid afternoon and sun was filtering in the cracks of the shades drawn over his window. He flopped down on his futon, dropping his backpack on the floor. He rolled over so that he could unbutton his nice shirt. If he had the energy he would’ve folded it but he simply tossed it aside. He wriggled out of his pants with the same amount of dexterity. Eventually giving up he let them stay pooled around his knees. He pulled the blanket over himself, ready to drift off to sleep. 

Then, of course, his phone buzzed. Joey exhaled long and slow, wondering if he was being called into work again. Maybe one of the sub committee members needed something. He looked at his phone and there was a Snap Chat from Mokuba. Joey opened it and couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Mokuba was sitting at Joey’s desk back at the office. He had pulled up an image of a donkey on the web browser. He had tilted the screen so that he could get both Kaiba and the donkey in the frame at the same time. The message read, “Sorry my brother’s an ass.”

Joey rolled over and snapped a pic of himself, face half buried in his pillow giving Mokuba a thumbs up. “No prob,” he replied. 

A few minutes passed before he received another message. He had started to drift off so when his phone vibrated it fell out of his hand. 

He took a look and it was a picture of the box of decorations he had been working on. “Great job, by the way. Love, Seto,” the message said. 

Joey snorted. He snapped a picture of the shaded window and said, “Nice try. I can tell that’s not Kaiba cuz there’s no dick pic.” 

A moment later Mokuba sent back a few horrified emojis. Joey laughed loudly before rolling onto his side. Mokuba followed up with another image. This time it was a picture of Seto sitting at his desk only Mokuba had put a smoochie face emoji over his entire head. Joey laughed so hard that he started tearing up. 

After a period of silence Joey let the phone slide from his hand to the floor. He lay there; pants still half off, a patch of sun thrown across his stomach, a breeze blowing through his window screen. 

When had he last masturbated? 

The thought suddenly hit him and he couldn’t ignore it. It was a workday but Joey was at home and had nothing to do. That was a rare enough occasion to celebrate right? Joey glanced around the apartment from his spot on the floor but his laptop was all the way on the kitchen counter. He didn’t have the energy to sit up let alone walk over to grab it and then wait for it to turn on. 

Joey picked up his phone and started looking for something good. The shitty café Wi-Fi was really slowing him down but he pulled up a classic video. It never failed him even if it was buffering second by second. It took a minute for Joey to get hard. The video quality had taken a sharp dive and he was more exhausted than he had ever been in his life, even more than when he worked those hard labor jobs. 

Eventually the video hit its stride and he got a few uninterrupted, HD minutes. Joey moaned loudly, though it was more a sigh of fatigue. Suddenly his phone buzzed with a notification and the video went back to buffering. It was another Snap Chat from Mokuba. Joey ignored it and eventually the video started playing again. Joey sped up his stroke. He edged himself a few times, shivers wracking his body. He closed his eyes, just the sounds pushing him forward. His fingers slipped and he almost dropped the phone. He caught it just in time but suddenly he heard something he didn’t expect.

“Would you just tell him to bring in a Monster tomorrow?” Kaiba’s voice started talking over the moans and sounds of skin slapping. Through hooded eyes, Joey tried to focus his vision. 

“Why don’t you just tell him yourself? Do you want his number? Or are you finally going to download Snap Chat?” Mokuba’s voice this time.

Joey’s grip around his cock loosened for a second but it became painful so he went back to stroking. Joey tried to fumble one handed with his phone, jabbing his thumb at the screen to turn off the Video Snap. The porn buffered momentarily. Joey was surprised it was still playing even though a new application had opened up. His phone was an old piece of shit so it must’ve been a glitch. 

Without any sex sounds layered over it he heard Kaiba say, “I’d rather die. Just tell him I need a- 

The Video Snap ended and a loud, masculine moan chimed in at the end. Joey came with a shudder. He swore for a second that the porn star’s voice and Kaiba’s were interchangeable… though Joey knew that was probably just the orgasm’s influence.

Joey tossed his phone aside, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his clean hand. He remembered reaching over for a loose sock on the floor and cleaning himself up at least a little bit but that was about it. Joey was dead to the world for the following 7 hours.

-

Friday rolled around and Seto had business to attend to at Kaiba Land. He expected to be there by 3:00 PM but one meeting started late and it all snowballed until he was strolling into the Kaiba Land offices at 4:15 PM. He came to Mokuba’s office and was surprised to see his younger brother alone. The younger Kaiba greeted Seto with a smile. Kaiba wanted to ask where Joey was but… that would be odd, for Joey’s whereabouts to be the first thing on his mind and the first words out of his mouth. 

Instead Kaiba brought his things over to the small desk. He didn’t want to interrupt Mokuba’s work and he refused to sit at Joey’s. He sat on the tiny desk and typed with his laptop on his thighs. He worked for about an hour straight and still no Joey. Kaiba was distracted by his absence. He had figured Joey was out running around the park, but the workday was technically over now. 

“Where’s Wheeler?” Kaiba asked, trying to be nonchalant. He was their employee after all. If he was skipping out on his duties Kaiba felt he had a right to know. 

“I sent him home early. He got all caught up on his reports,” Mokuba answered, eyes on his desktop. Kaiba was a bit shocked. He hadn’t expected productivity on that level coming from someone like Wheeler. 

“Well I’m heading out,” Mokuba said as he gathered his things, “The big desk is all yours.” Before leaving the younger Kaiba reaffirmed their dinner plans for Sunday and then closed the door behind him.

Seto was left alone. He moved his things over to the big desk and tried to get back to work but he couldn’t concentrate. He fiddled with his keyboard, blowing dust out of it. Then he wiped down his screen. Unable to ignore the clutter he decided to straighten every toy and trinket on Mokuba’s desk until everything was precisely one inch apart. Eventually Kaiba grew irritated with his own lack of focus and forced himself to work for another hour and a half. 

Distraction began to creep up on him again and he kept typing the same sentence. He let out an exasperated sigh and took a quick walk around the office. There had to be someone still here to assist him, some brown-noser working late, trying to make a name for themselves. Alas there was no one. Even the janitor had done his job and gone home. 

Kaiba returned to his laptop in a huff. The computer screen was making his eyes hurt so he decided to print out what he needed to review. Kaiba began scanning the pages silently but found himself rereading the same paragraph. It didn’t sound wrong but it didn’t sound right either. He tried reading it out loud but with his own voice everything sounded like mush. When he read certain words he kept hearing a mental echo in Joey’s accent. He tossed the papers aside and rubbed his eyes. He needed to get these perfected before tomorrow’s deadline. 

Kaiba heaved a sigh and pulled out his phone. He sent Mokuba a very matter of fact statement, not a question. 

“Send me Wheeler’s number.” 

An ellipsis popped up to indicate Mokuba was texting. What Kaiba received was a barrage of emojis some shocked, some confused, and some nonsensical animals and fruits. Kaiba groaned aloud before replying, “Now.” 

Mokuba asked if Kaiba was going to drag Joey back into work. Kaiba grumbled. Mokuba was on to him. Relenting he assured his younger brother that he would ask for but not demand his help. Mokuba sent a skeptical face emoji asking Kaiba to promise that he wouldn’t force Joey’s hand. Kaiba promised. With that Mokuba sent over Joey’s contact info.

-

Joey knocked back the last of his first beer, exhaling in relief. Tristan slapped him on the back and hung off him for a moment, arm around his shoulder. 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask, man, what’s with the get up?” On Joey’s other side Rex Raptor snorted so hard the froth of his beer splattered all over the bar. 

“Yeah, you look like employee of the month,” Rex chimed in. Joey laughed before readjusting his glasses seriously.

“Haven’t ya heard? Joey Wheeler is a self made man. Got a regular 9 to 5 and everything now,” the blonde’s smugness was top level as he spoke. Tristan’s arm slid off Joey’s shoulder and he looked at his friend in disbelief. 

“No way! Never thought I’d see the day. How much did you lie about on your resume?” 

Joey scoffed in response. He signaled the bartender for another beer but decided to add to his order. 

“On second thought, I’ll pick up the next round. Order whatever you want, boys,” Joey said, his smile even wider than usual. Both Tristan and Rex stared at him in astonishment. 

“Now I’ve seen everything,” Rex commented, downing his beer. Joey was definitely feeling a little superior. His first paycheck had a few additional hundreds in it, more money than he was used to seeing on one check. He was ready to show off his wealth a bit.

“Seriously man, what are you doing? You’re… not a hit man now, are you?” Tristan asked with concern. Joey laughed before taking a sip of a fresh beer. 

“Naw, I’m just working for everyone’s favorite eccentric billionaire.” 

Tristan was puzzled but Rex caught on right away. 

“Kaiba?! You’re working for Seto Kaiba? You, Joey Wheeler,” Rex exclaimed. Tristan’s mouth dropped open. A few people glanced over at Rex’s loud declaration. Joey snickered at his friends’ shock. 

“It sure is a crazy world we live in, ey?” Joey went on to clarify that he really worked for Mokuba at Kaiba Land so he didn’t see Kaiba that often. Rex and Tristan give each other a look behind Joey’s back.

“I don’t give it more than another month,” Rex dead panned, sipping his beer. Joey glared but Tristan agreed. 

“Even if you don’t work directly under him there’s no way Kaiba would let you stay there for long. One slip up and you’re out, dude,” Tristan explained with a shake of his head. Joey grumbled. It made him nervous to think about going back to making shit wages and pissed that his friends were so negative about it. 

“It was Kaiba’s friggin’ idea. Why would he fire me now,” Joey asserted. Tristan and Rex gasped.

“Wait, explain how you got the job in the first place,” Tristan asked, his head spinning. Joey thought back. 

“Well, Kaiba came in a few months ago for employee reviews. Mine wasn’t great cuz my boss was a shitty micro manager and he didn’t like me. Kaiba gave me some advice on how to “improve the efficiency of my duties” but that little café manager rat still had me fired. Next thing I know Mokuba is meeting with me and coming up with a new job description tailored to my skill set,” Joey puffed out his chest before adding, “He must’ve appreciated my fantastic customer service.” Tristan and Rex share another look behind Joey’s back. 

“He must be planning something,” Tristan concluded. Rex nodded in agreement. 

“You guys are both jackasses,” Joey groused.

“Think about it, Joey. When has Kaiba ever done you a favor,” Rex reminded him. Joey couldn’t disagree with that. 

“Look, Kaiba’s insufferable but Mokuba’s a great boss,” Joey defended, “Plus I feel bad for him. A few weeks ago he was tellin’ me that he was upset cuz Kaiba doesn’t have any friends. He was so desperate he even asked me to try and be his friend.” At this both Tristan and Rex started laughing. 

“Oh yeah, invite Kaiba out to drinks next time, Joey. We’ll all be buds in no time!” Rex wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“I can picture it now,” Tristan added, “The two of you on lunch date picnics, matching tattoos, frisbee in the park!” Joey raised an eyebrow.

“Since when have any of us done anything like that together?” 

“I was being hyperbolic,” Tristain said, catching his breath. Joey shook his head at his friends’ harassment. He shifted on his stool and he suddenly noticed that his phone was vibrating. It stopped before Joey could pick it up. A missed call from an unknown number was the most recent thing on his screen as well as a few texts from the same number. Joey opened up his phone to read them.

“Come back to Kaiba Land.”

“I’ll send a town car to pick you up.” 

“I don’t want to wait for you to pedal over here.”

Joey scrutinized the message closely. He thought he had added everyone on the sub committee to his contacts. Had he entered a number in incorrectly? Joey messaged back, “Sorry, who is this?” An ellipsis pops up immediately. 

“Who do you think it is, moron?” 

Joey frowned. That sounded a lot like Kaiba… but there was no way. Impossible. Maybe it was just Mokuba trying to prank him. He had sent a Snap Chat jokingly as Kaiba yesterday so maybe this was more of the same. Joey grinned when he thought up a hilarious response.

“Laying on the sweet talk early ‘ey? Be still my beating heart.” 

Joey prepared to put his phone away and ignore any future texts but the next message slammed into his phone before he could close it. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? This is Seto Kaiba.” 

Joey blinked slowly, realization dawning on him. At this point he’d been on his phone long enough to make Rex and Tristan look over his shoulder.  
“Is Kaiba texting you right now?!” Tristan cried after looking at the messages. Rex turned white as a ghost. 

“Oh my god… Is he coming down here? You… you really are going to be friends…” Rex’s eyes were wide, darting around like he was looking for an escape.  
Joey shook his head, staring at the text messages. 

“No, but he wants me to come back into the office.” Tristan snorted derisively, his arm hooking around Joey’s shoulders in support. 

“Fuck him! It’s 8:30 on a Friday! No way are you going back. Plus you’ve only started drinking! We were gonna get plastered!” 

Almost on cue Joey’s phone started ringing, Kaiba’s number flashing across the screen. All three guys yelped in disbelief and fear. Joey looked from side to side and then back at his phone. 

“Turn it off!” Rex shouted.

“I can’t just forward my boss to voicemail!” Joey cried back. 

“I thought Mokuba was your boss!” Tristan reminded him in a panic. Joey hit talk on the phone and hopped off the barstool. He took a few steps away from his friends.   
“Uhhhh hello?”

“Finally. Tell me where you are so I can send the town car over.” 

Joey glanced over his shoulder at Rex and Tristan who were gesturing wildly, silently asking him to clue them in on what was happening. Kaiba was already rattling off all the different things he needed Joey to read and edit for him. Joey held up his pointer finger at Tristan and Rex and gave them an apologetic look. He could barely hear Kaiba so he started heading to the exit.

“Hello? Wheeler, are you there?”

“Yeah, yeah, just hang on a sec,” Joey yelled over the sound of music and conversation. He burst out of the bar into the cool evening air. It was quiet enough to hear Kaiba now. 

“Alright, what are ya askin’ me?” Joey could hear Kaiba grumble over the phone. 

“Look I’ve got a huge briefing to prep for tomorrow and I need a trained monkey to read all my writings out loud,” Kaiba barked, “Now hurry up and send me your location, I don’t like repeating myself.” Joey sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Kaiba… It’s Friday and I’m at a bar with my friends…” There was a brief silence before Kaiba answered.

“Do you think I care? Running a multi billion, internationally traded corporation trumps “drinks with the guys”. Even you can understand that.” 

“I’ve already had a few beers,” Joey protested, hoping Kaiba would see reason. 

“So? Bring some more. It’s going to be a long night.” Joey looked longingly back at the bar doors. 

“Isn’t there someone else that could help with this?” 

“Don’t you think I checked around already? Stop arguing and come to the apartment.” 

Joey groaned and was silent for a minute, trying to work out what he would tell his friends. Kaiba heard the hesitation in Joey’s voice. 

“Look… If it sweetens the deal there is an all night marathon of the show you like on tonight leading up to the finale. I know you missed the last few weeks so there’s no way you could say no to that.” 

Joey opened his mouth to tell Kaiba that Mokuba had loaned him a special copy of the show so he had already seen it… but the words died in his throat. Had Kaiba looked up the show times as an extra bargaining chip? 

‘Man he must really want me to come over,’ Joey thought. He took a deep breath and decided to accept his fate. 

“Ok, ok… You’ve convinced me. I’ll come over but only if you say this one phrase for me,” Joey demanded. He could hear Kaiba’s teeth grinding over the phone. 

“What,” he spat.

“I need you, Joey, master of the universe, best employee I’ve ever had, handsomest duelist to ever draw a duel monsters card!” Joey started laughing at the end of his sentence, unable to hold it in. He heard a growl of anger in his ear. 

“Eat shit and die!” 

Joey held the phone away from his ear and saw that Kaiba had hung up. He chuckled to himself. He couldn’t say he was surprised. It solved his dilemma, though. Joey made his way back to the bar. He was standing in the door and could see Rex and Tristan staring at him from across the room. He was about to walk over when his phone vibrated in his pocket. A message flashed on the screen.

“I need you, Wheeler.” 

Joey stared at it for a moment, rubbing his eyes and looking again to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. A second later another message popped up.

“Also fuck you.” 

Joey let out a long sigh before cursing under his breath. He wandered back over to his friends, preparing to tell them the bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangerrrr couldn't resist. Next chapter will be up soon :)


	8. Simple and Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing cures a shitty day like a little puppy shipping :)  
> The awkward fumblings of two people on a couch trying to watch, but not really watching a movie really takes me back to my first experiences with sexuality. It was probably the starting point of my inspiration for this fanfic. It makes me smile to imagine Joey and Kaiba eventually getting to that point of slight touches that snowball into something more with few words spoken, a mutual exploration. I think that this chapter kicks this off, albeit subtly. 
> 
> Also to clear up any confusion I use a - to indicate time has passed. The ... is more of a momentary pause.

While Joey was en route to Kaiba Land, Seto had ample time to stew over the text he’d sent. He felt humiliated. He made a mental note to just build a robot with a shitty accent to read him things in the near future. Never again would he say those dreaded 4 words. 

Kaiba was sprawled out on the rug, papers on his face, shielding his eyes from the overhead light. He could hear his phone buzzing in the distance from where he’d thrown it. To make matters worse Mokuba was also texting him, congratulating him on making a new friend. Kaiba wanted to die. Even if he were to “make a friend” it wouldn’t be Joey Wheeler. That would be like a purebred show dog making friends with a rotten piece of lasagna that he had found in the sewers. 

He heard a knock on the door. Rather than get up he shouted that it was open. He heard Joey shuffle in, dropping his things loudly. He could feel vibrations travel through the floor as the blonde came closer. 

“Jeeze, that bad huh?” Joey asked as he stepped over Kaiba’s long legs. Kaiba flinched and the hairs on his neck stood up when he felt Joey walk over him. He half expected the idiot to trip. Joey sat down on the couch and Kaiba heard the clink of him setting some bottles down. He still couldn’t urge himself to move. The papers slipped off his face and he looked over to see Joey holding them.

“It this what I’m reading?” 

Kaiba nodded but checked his watch. 

“Turn on the TV and check to see if an episode you haven’t seen is on,” Kaiba said, waving a dismissive hand, “We can start if you’re caught up.” 

Joey picked up the remote but he felt guilty. He’d seen them all but he couldn’t tell Kaiba that he had lied. Why did he lie? Joey thought about it as he waited through a few commercials to see what episode was playing. Eventually he came to a conclusion. 

Kaiba wasn’t the type to do nice things for anyone but Mokuba. Joey reasoned that Kaiba making time for him to watch his favorite show was technically nice, especially by Kaiba standards. If Joey refused his olive branch the CEO would likely take it as a personal affront and destroy Joey, body and soul. It was easier for him to just play along.

“Would ya look at that, I’m all caught up until the episode after this one,” Joey said in what he hoped was a convincing tone. Kaiba hummed in response and began shuffling through papers. Joey grabbed a bottle of beer and handed it to Kaiba. The CEO got one look at it and turned up his nose. 

“I guess I shouldn’t have expected you to have taste,” Kaiba snubbed, pushing the bottle away. Joey frowned but decided that meant more for him. Joey shooed Kaiba with his hand. 

“Fine, fine. Sip your fancy cognac, moneybags. I’ll polish this off in no time.” 

Kaiba sat up. Brandy did sound really good. He went over to his liquor cabinet and brought back a snifter and a full bottle of brandy. He poured himself a generous amount and took a long sip, wincing as it went down. He looked over his glass at Joey who was taking a big gulp of his drink. The blonde sighed and smiled, blissfully in his own world. His cheeks and ears were tinged a rosy red. Kaiba wasn’t sure if it was from the cold weather outside or the alcohol.

“Hurry up and start before you get too drunk,” Kaiba nagged. 

Joey made a flippant raspberry noise with his lips before he started reading. He wasn’t fumbling the words anymore than usual but he sometimes drawled out the last syllable longer than necessary. Kaiba poured himself a second drink and sipped slowly. It was doing him wonders. All the tension knotted in his shoulders turned to jelly. He felt the warmth in his stomach radiate through his entire body. It helped him focus.

Eventually Joey got through the first packet. Kaiba grabbed the next one and came up to sit on the couch. He placed it in Joey’s hand and pointed to the passages he wanted to look over. Rather than return to the floor Kaiba stayed on the couch next to his subordinate, stretching out his legs and leaning back. 

Joey got through a few paragraphs before he decided to slip out of his brown leather jacket. He tossed it to the far end of the couch. As Kaiba sat and listened to his own words repeated back to him his head lulled to the side. 

He could smell the bar atmosphere on Joey. Booze, greasy food, and a hint of cigarettes. He could also smell the spice of Joey’s deodorant and the familiar aroma of sweat. He opened his eyes slightly and watched Joey’s fingers knead his neck the skin turning white under pressure then back to a rosy tan. Joey stopped reading to glance over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Kaiba’s.

“I think this sentence sounds strange. Whattaya think?” Joey asked, the blush more prominent on his cheeks now. Kaiba blinked. In truth he hadn’t been paying attention. He sat up with a sigh and told Joey to point out the sentence. Joey leaned towards Kaiba a little too close and brushed his shoulder. 

Kaiba was immediately jolted out of his haze but kept his body from reacting too severely. For Mokuba’s sake Kaiba tried to remind himself to act more normally in situations where people accidentally touched him. He swallowed hard and didn’t move away. Joey was unaware of Kaiba’s internal struggle. 

The blonde held the paper over Kaiba’s lap so he could see it better. He pointed to the sentence and explained his confusion while the hand holding papers hovered over Kaiba’s thigh. Seto tried to distract himself by reading but he could feel the heat of Joey’s skin. He instructed Joey to adjust the order of some words and the blonde made the requisite notes. He pressed into Kaiba a little closer before he swayed away. He took another sip of his beer and continued.

Kaiba sighed, tension relieved. He finished his glass of brandy and poured himself another. He leaned back into the couch. Maybe this would be good for him. Joey had zero respect for personal space. Kaiba was sure there would be moments where he could force himself to pretend that absentminded touches weren’t preludes to abuse.   
Joey finished up another packet and Kaiba was suddenly struck with the realization that an hour had passed. 

“Shit, the show,” Seto mumbled before fumbling for the remote. He turned it on just in time to see the opening theme music. Kaiba sat back and sighed. Joey placed the packet he was holding aside and put his legs up on the coffee table. He nursed another beer while he watched the show much more quietly than he usually did. At the first commercial break Joey suddenly stood, swaying a bit on his feet.

“I’m gettin’ a snack, want anything?” 

Kaiba squinted up at Joey, bleary eyed. 

“Get me a bag of artisan barbeque chips,” Kaiba commanded. Joey snickered to himself before wandering off. With Joey absent Kaiba realized how cold it was in his apartment. He shivered a bit and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. 

Joey returned with two bags. He sat a little too close to the CEO and their thighs brushed. Kaiba felt a burst of adrenaline and clenched his fist to keep from jumping out of his skin. Joey apologized and scooted over. The two begin snacking and soon they were in the middle of the episode. Joey was also starting to notice the cold temperature of the room and shivered a bit.

“Pass me a blanket,” Joey asked, tapping Kaiba on the shoulder. 

“There’s only one,” Seto protested, goose bumps spreading on his shoulder from the point of contact. Joey shrugged and started pulling at the blanket on Kaiba’s lap, spreading it out to cover the both of them. Kaiba was on red alert.

“What do you think you’re doing,” he exclaimed, suddenly sobered. Joey made a grumpy face the CEO. 

“You said there was only one and I’m cold,” the blonde repeated, pulling the blanket up around his neck, wriggling around to get comfortable. Kaiba’s muscles grew stiff as he waited for Joey to stop moving. He downed the last bit of his drink and crammed some chips in his mouth to distract himself. 

After a heavy scene there is a bit of comedy relief in the show and it had Joey in hysterics. The couch shook as Joey laughed. Kaiba grimaced when Joey’s arm and leg bumped into his own repeatedly. He took a deep breath to calm himself. When Joey settled back down Kaiba did as well. He reminded himself that this was ok, that he was getting used to this. Kaiba leaned forward to pour himself another brandy. He heard Joey shifting around behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Joey was on his phone. 

“Are you Snap Chatting with Mokuba? Remember what I shhhed last time,” Kaiba heard himself slur and tried to shake it off. 

“You’re druuuunk,” Joey said in a singsong voice.

“Don’t make me fire you,” Kaiba snapped, taking another sip of brandy. He leaned back into the couch but his whole body jumped when his back pressed into Joey’s outstretched arm. He snapped his gaze over to the blonde and was caught off guard by his hazy eyes. 

“Kaiba,” he said in a near whisper, his beer drenched breath ghosting across Kaiba’s face. Seto tried to speak but he only made a garbled noise when he inhaled strangely.

“Say cheese,” Joey said with a smile, squeezing Kaiba tighter before he looked up at the screen of his phone. Kaiba looked up into the flash and shoved Joey’s side. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Kaiba shouted, rubbing his eyes. 

“Mokuba wanted an update on “boys night”,” Joey informed him with a laugh. Kaiba realized what that meant and in a flash was trying to take Joey’s phone from him. 

“If you send him anything I will blast you into space from the Kaiba Corp satellite!”

“Too laaaaate!” Joey drawled, “Look at that, he took a screenshot.” Seconds later Kaiba’s phone pinged and what he saw was horrendous. 

Mokuba had sent Kaiba the screenshot he’d just taken. Kaiba’s face contorted when he saw his own drunken expression next to Joey who was grinning like a fool. The text read, “I will always remember this day when Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba became BFFs!” 

Kaiba was so enraged he wasn’t sure what insult to hurl first. He slowly turned to glower at Joey who was content on his phone, smiling, still proud of himself. Kaiba contemplated smothering Joey to death right there on the couch, but the blonde looked up suddenly, straight into Kaiba’s eyes, and it caught him off guard.

“Mmm sorry,” he slurred with a smile, “Mokuba just really wants us to be friends. He’s really worried about you, ya know?” 

All of Kaiba’s anger dissipated at the mention of his brother. Mokuba was worried? So what if he didn’t have any friends? Kaiba’s only concern had been creating a life for Mokuba and himself. What was wrong with that? 

Kaiba was shaken from his thoughts when Joey knocked his knee into his. The CEO started to glare but Joey’s face was inquisitive, hopeful.

“D’ya think we could be friends?” 

Kaiba’s eyes widened, mouth agape. Upon seeing this look of shock Joey smiled sheepishly, eyes darting away.

“I mean… it sounds stupid right?” Joey chuckled which gave Kaiba the permission to do the same. 

“Right,” Kaiba confirmed, feeling a little ruffled. There was another knock on his knee. He saw Joey squinting at him, looking upset. 

“Hey, hey, hey, that’s not the right attitude ta have!” Joey, in a sudden playful mood, started banging his knee against Kaiba’s rapidly.

“We could be friends if you only pulled the stick out of your ass!” Before Kaiba could reply to that, Joey sat straight up and grabbed Kaiba’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. “Say it with me, Joey Wheeler’s my best bud!” 

“I will destroy you and everyone you love,” Kaiba replied without missing a beat. Joey’s face took on a mischievous smile. He waggled his eyebrows before jabbing a finger into Kaiba’s chest. 

“That means you’d have to destroy yourself too, best bud.”

“Stop right there!”

Both Joey and Kaiba jumped at the sound of Mokuba’s voice. They glanced around before realizing that it had come from the TV. Mokuba had just burst into the detective agency to confront his father about his bisexuality. Kaiba’s mouth fell open in shock. All he could do was point at the screen and ask what was going on. Joey filled him in on Mokuba’s guest role. 

For the entire two-episode finale Kaiba was enthralled. He now had a vested interest in the outcome of the show. He cheered for his brother’s success and vowed vengeance against his enemies (even though it was just a TV show). He did find it ironic that Mokuba was playing a kidnap victim given his history, but maybe that was why he did it, to control the narrative. 

When the credits rolled Kaiba sat back to catch his breathe. What a rush! He would have to congratulate Mokuba the next time he saw him. He was a decent actor. Kaiba turned to gloat to Joey about what a cool younger brother he had but was surprised to see that Joey had nodded off. He was also surprised when he realized that Joey was pressed into his side and he hadn’t noticed the whole time. He wasn’t uncomfortable, wasn’t panicked… just warm. 

Kaiba sat there for a moment. He laced his fingers together under the blanket, not sure what move to make. On the one hand this was Joey Wheeler. On the other hand this was good practice for his issues. But… Joey Wheeler? Of all people? He must be drunk, Kaiba reasoned, otherwise he would never be ok with this. 

Joey’s head lulled to the side and rested on Kaiba’s shoulder. The CEO froze. Something clicked in his brain. He was struck by the presence of a familiar smell.

“What detergent do you use?” Kaiba found himself asking despite Joey being asleep. Joey responded with a nonsensical sentence. 

“Let’s blow this taco stand.” 

Kaiba sighed. Maybe he was mistaken. What were the odds Joey used the same detergent that his help had switched to? Probably low. Kaiba pulled the blanket up to his nose and smelled it but was surprised. It didn’t smell like it had a few weeks ago. He inhaled and recognized his old detergent. Strange, but he could have sworn he recognized that smell. With hesitance he sniffed Joey’s hair. 

…

There it was. 

That same smell.

The consequences of that realization hit Kaiba like a freight train. He felt like he would be sick. The strange smell of his blanket a few weeks ago had nothing to do with a change in detergent.

Joey started moving. Kaiba felt the blanket slip off of him as Joey pulled it closer. Then, with no warning, Joey slumped into Kaiba’s lap. Kaiba was completely immobilized. Joey meanwhile was wriggling around, trying to get comfortable. He nestled into Kaiba’s thigh. His hair was disheveled and his glasses now sat crooked on his nose. Kaiba clenched and unclenched his fists. 

“Get. OFF. Wheeler,” He spat through grit teeth. Joey made no attempt to get up. Kaiba exhaled sharply through his nose before he started to scoot away on the couch.   
Joey sprang forward and slumped more of his body across Kaiba’s lap. The CEO was fuming. He started pushing Joey’s shoulder, ready to toss him to the floor if he had to. Joey rolled around so Kaiba could see his face. His eyes were still closed but his eyebrows furrowed in irritation. He burrowed his face into Kaiba’s pants, his nose now pressed against Kaiba’s dick. He mumbled something that Kaiba couldn’t hear; he only felt the warmth of breath seep through two layers of fabric.

In one swift, instinctual movement Kaiba jumped up and Joey fell off the couch onto the ground. He groaned and rolled over to glare up at his boss with bloodshot eyes before he pulled the blanket over his head and curled up again. Kaiba straightened his clothes before he walked around Joey, hit the living room lights, and marched into his bedroom. 

Kaiba lost track of time while he stood in his room, back pressed against the door, heart hammering in his chest. He sighed long and low. He reminded himself that he was the one who had invited Joey over. It was his fault this had happened. He shouldn’t have expected anything other than disaster. Damn his hopeful naivety, his positive out look on a bad situation. If this was what it took to be a well-adjusted adult who didn’t shy away from physical contact Kaiba couldn’t say he had it in him.

He trudged over to his bed, undressing as he went. He crawled deep into the covers and was content never to come out again. Perhaps for a scalding shower… That was the only exception.

-  
The sunlight was piercingly bright the next morning. Kaiba rolled away from it. He blinked to clear his vision and saw that his clock read 8:09 AM. His briefing wasn’t until 10:00 AM so he was in the clear. He stretched out his long limbs, trying to wake himself up. As soon as Kaiba sat up, a bolt of pain shot through his head. He rubbed his temples for a bit before crawling out of bed to take a shower. The hot water made him sleepier but he did feel less disgusting. 

As Kaiba dressed he found himself inhaling deeply. He could smell breakfast food. It must’ve been wishful thinking though as he hadn’t ordered any catering. He opened the door to his bedroom but stopped it about half way. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he was seeing clearly.

Joey was in his kitchen… cooking breakfast. 

From the smell of it there were eggs and ham. Joey was concentrating on stirring something in a frying can while he lifted a carton of orange juice to his lips. Kaiba wondered if he could just close the door and wait him out. How long would it take him to decide to leave? Did Kaiba have the time to avoid him entirely?

Those questions would never be answered. Joey glanced up and noticed Kaiba standing in the doorway. He gave a little wave. 

“Mornin’ boss, hope you like scrambled eggs,” Joey said with a grin, clearly unaffected by the previous night’s drinking. 

Kaiba groaned before accepting his fate. He took a seat on a stool at the bar. Joey cooked the eggs for a few more minutes and then piled them onto two separate plates. He fried two thick cut slices of ham in the pan as well, pausing only to put some toast in the toaster. Once Joey had prepped both plates with ham and toast he passed one over to Kaiba. There was also a glass of orange juice sitting near Kaiba but he only eyed it suspiciously. 

“Don’t worry,” Joey assured, noticing Kaiba’s suspicious eyes, “I poured that before I put my mouth on the carton.” 

Kaiba felt a shiver rundown his spine. Something about those words reminded Kaiba of the other night and it made his blood run cold. The CEO decided to distract himself by eating. The food wasn’t terrible. Nothing his chef’s couldn’t have done better but it was simple and nice, like Joey.

“Hey, ah, sorry if I did anything stupid the other night,” Joey broke the silence, laughing nervously. Kaiba sipped his orange juice and said nothing. He wanted to know what Joey was specifically referring to but he didn’t want to put his foot in his mouth. Joey took a big bite of eggs and gnawed off a piece of ham before continuing. 

“I know you do whatever you want but Mokuba is really serious about this whole ‘being friends’ thing.” Joey took another gulp of orange juice from the carton before giving Kaiba a sly look across the bar. 

“Look, between you and me I know there isn’t a chance in hell for that, but if you ever wanna ease Mokuba’s mind you can tell him that we’re hanging out even if we’re not.” Kaiba furrowed his brows as he munched on toast. He was starting to realize that Joey was the type of person that had to fill the silence. 

“Heck, if you need to use me as an alibi, go right ahead. Just let me know the story,” Joey paused his speech to shovel more eggs in his mouth, barely chewing and then swallowing. Watching this display was making Kaiba less hungry by the second. 

“I know when I was getting into fights at school Serenity was worried that I wouldn’t make any friends,” Joey explained, a wistful look in his eyes, “I started to make people up just to satisfy her. Eventually I made real friends but what can you do? Little siblings can be over protective too, I guess.” Kaiba nodded, eating without speaking again. Suddenly Joey sprang up as though he just remembered something.

“Hey, ah, could you help me with the coffee machine? I tried to make it work but I couldn’t figure it out.” Joey pointed to the single serve coffee maker and pods on the counter. Kaiba sighed before he stood up and obliged. He followed Joey over to the coffee maker (one he had personally designed and constructed) and ran through a list of commands to start the brewing process. The smell of coffee made Kaiba want some too so he leaned against the counter, waiting for Joey’s drink to finish pouring.

He couldn’t help but glare at Joey’s wardrobe. It was a simple undershirt and boxers… with holes in them. The blonde didn’t look the slightest bit uncomfortable or even ashamed to be dressed so casually in front of his boss. Joey started whistling a tune and Kaiba wondered when their interactions had become so unprofessional. Perhaps their history had prevented that from the start. 

Kaiba hadn’t paid much attention to Joey when they were younger but Joey often inserted himself into situations. All Kaiba had to do was walk in the room (or more accurately, address a crowd of duelists from a helicopter ladder) and the blonde was ready for a fight. Now Joey was standing not two feet away in his underwear and he seemed for all intents and purposes carefree. The coffee finished brewing and Joey pulled the cup aside to add creamer and sugar. 

“Is… is Mokuba really that worried?” Kaiba asked after starting his own cup of coffee. Joey looked up from his stirring. He leaned against the counter, facing Kaiba and looking thoughtful.

“I mean, he asked me to be your friend. I’d say that means he’s pretty desperate,” Joey concluded. Kaiba nodded and took a moment to ponder before responding.

“He’s my number one priority. Everything I’ve ever done was so that he wouldn’t have to worry,” Kaiba said, his eyes downcast. Joey took a sip of his coffee before speaking. 

“I don’t think that’s the point. No matter how much you help him he’ll still wanna help you back. That’s what siblings do.”

“I don’t need him to help me,” Kaiba asserted with a frown, “Who cares if I have “friends” or not? Especially if it means asking some third rate-“ Kaiba stopped midsentence. Joey had a sad, thousand yard stare on his face, his coffee mug lifted halfway to his mouth.

“I uh,” Kaiba fumbled his words for a moment. The words had started to slip out of his mouth like an old habit. He hadn’t called Joey a third-rate duelist in years.   
“I didn’t mean that… Sorry that’s ah, that was unnecessary,” Kaiba floundered, staring at Joey who was still looking into the middle ground. The blonde blinked slowly before his gaze met Kaiba. His expression became nervous for a minute before he laughed sheepishly and ruffled the hair on the back of his head.

“Sorry, what did ya say? I zoned out there for a minute, heh heh.” 

Kaiba grit his teeth before he walked past Joey to the fridge to get some half and half for his coffee. 

“I said being friends with you is ridiculous and Mokuba should’ve known better than to ask!” Kaiba grumbled to himself and Joey felt the corner of his lips curl up in a smile. The blonde chuckled before taking his coffee cup and returning to his food. 

“I suppose you’re right, but that doesn’t mean he’s gonna stop tryin’ to set you up on friend dates,” Joey’s tone held a mock sense of dread. Kaiba shuddered at the phrase “friend dates”. 

“I can’t imagine something I’d rather do less,” the CEO snarled. Joey laughed despite the food in his mouth.   
“Like I said, use me as a cover story anytime you want.”

“That wont work,” Kaiba said with a sigh, returning to his food as well, “I’m sure he’ll want photo proof, maybe even a newspaper with the day’s date on it.” Joey shrugged as he ate. 

“I guess we’ll have to hang out for real if you want your bro off your back. I have no problem with you wining and dining me on your tab, money bags,” Joey joked as he twirled his fork in Kaiba’s direction. Then Kaiba said something so surprising that Joey started choking on his food.

“As long as you promise not to put your face in my crotch like you did last night then you’ve got a deal.”

-

One Heimlich maneuver later the boys were headed their separate ways. Kaiba was surprised when Joey had told him that he had read over the remaining papers and circled a few things he though Kaiba should check out. Kaiba’s briefing went smoothly as did the rest of his day. However, he was plagued by Joey’s final words to him before they had parted ways.

“Make sure you stop by the Halloween event next week! The look of shock on your face will be priceless and I can’t wait to hear you say, “Joey really pulled it off!””

Of course Kaiba hoped that the event would go well. His name was attached to it so it had to be a success. However, he didn’t enjoy the idea of Joey bragging about what a good job he had done, especially when he was relying so heavily on the sub committee. True it seemed like Joey was trying his hardest but that didn’t make Kaiba feel like praising him. Kaiba was after results and until he had them Joey was still expendable to him, no matter what his brother said.

-

Around 7:00 PM on Sunday Kaiba went to Mokuba’s for dinner. He was greeted with the pleasant smells of steak and potatoes. Mokuba seemed extra cheerful as he went on and on about the preparations for the Halloween event. 

Kaiba also had a lot to tell his little brother. He congratulated him on his well-acted role in Two Guys and a Gun. Mokuba admitted that he hadn’t told Seto because he was nervous. He didn’t think his brother would care about a silly TV drama. Kaiba disagreed and told Mokuba that he had done an excellent job. He looked forward to any future roles Mokuba might play.

Near the end of the meal, while Seto was sipping on some dark red wine and Mokuba had flavored seltzer water, the younger Kaiba started staring at his brother. Seto tried to ignore it but those pleading eyes were sparkling in his peripherals.

“Yes,” Kaiba asked, bracing himself for the worst. 

“Nothing,” Mokuba responded but the smile on his face grew wider. 

Seto sighed and took his wine to the living room. Mokuba skipped after him. The two sat on the couch for a while. Mokuba flipped through channels while Seto read an article about some of the new tech that would be hitting the shelves in the next year. Kaiba looked up from the article for a moment and saw Mokuba staring at him again, eyes hopeful, searching.

“Would you just spit it out already,” Seto commanded, unable to take the pressure of his brother’s puppy dog eyes. Mokuba readjusted himself on the couch so that he could lean closer to his brother. 

“Don’t sound so upset. I just wanted to know if you had fun on Friday,” Mokuba explained, the twinkle in his stare only growing brighter. Kaiba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I would hardly call it fun. We were doing work,” Seto insisted. Mokuba pouted before pulling out his phone. 

“Oh yeah? It looked like fun to me.” Mokuba held out his phone so Seto could see that same damned picture, a source of shame, embarrassment incarnate. Kaiba tried to reach out and snatch the phone from his brother.

“Would you delete that already? I’d like to forget that moment ever happened!” Despite his long reach Kaiba couldn’t take the phone by force. Mokuba stretched his arm away from Seto, his feet pushing against his brother’s side to keep him at bay. 

“No way, bro,” Mokuba teased, “I’ve got this saved in so many places you’ll never be able to get rid of it.” Seto groaned before vowing inwardly that he would have to hack his brother’s computers and phone and do a thorough sweep the next time he had the chance. Mokuba smiled while he looked at his phone and it made Kaiba twitch.

“Why do you want us to be friends so badly anyway?” Kaiba asked bluntly in frustration. Mokuba looked up in surprise. He pondered for a moment.

“Well, it’s not that I want you two to be friends specifically,” Mokuba elaborated, “I just think it would be nice if you could have fun with someone… other than me.” Mokuba saw the look of shock on Seto’s face and started back tracking. 

“I don’t mean it in a bad way! I love you, Seto, and I love hanging out! I just… people don’t get to see that fun side of you, ya know? Everyone sees you as this domineering bad guy but I want everyone to see you like how I see you!” Mokuba’s sincerity fell on deaf ears. Seto leaned back into the couch and swirled his wine in its glass. 

“I don’t care what everyone thinks of me. Besides it’s good for business if people fear me.” 

“That’s not necessary anymore,” Mokuba argued, “Back when the board of directors was full of Gozaburo’s supporters you had to be ruthless, but Kaiba Corp is yours now. Can’t you afford to have a little fun?” Mokuba looked at Seto beseechingly but Kaiba only gave him the side eye over his wine glass. His expression said “No.” Mokuba flopped back on the couch in defeat. 

“Come on, bro!” Mokuba whined, “At least Joey’s making an effort. Say what you want about your history or his less than affluent status but he’s not the worst person you could be friends with.” Kaiba snorted derisively before taking a sip of his wine. 

“An employee sucking up to their boss is hardly commendable,” The CEO stated. Mokuba flashed Seto a look of genuine shock. 

“I can’t believe you! What employee would go back to work instead of hang out with his friends on a Friday when he’s off the clock!” Kaiba was about to interrupt with a glib comment but Mokuba stopped him. 

“You know I wasn’t going to tell you this but Joey didn’t have any reason to go over there even after you told him about the Two Guys and a Gun Marathon,” Mokuba revealed, “He had already seen all the episodes!” 

Kaiba blinked slowly, trying to remain composed in the face of this new information. 

“That’s impossible. Friday was the first time the finale had aired,” Kaiba explained coolly, more to reassure himself, “Besides, Wheeler can’t afford cable.” 

“I loaned him my copy of the show,” Mokuba said with a shake of his head, disproving Kaiba’s logic, “We talked about the finale a week ago." Kaiba furrowed his brows before staring down into his wine glass. If that were true… what was Wheeler’s ulterior motive? 

“Fine. So that just means he was trying to make himself look good before this Halloween whatever blows up in his face,” Kaiba reasoned, waving a dismissive hand.

“Halloween Spook-tacular Murder Spree: The Re-Deadening!” Mokuba balled up his fists and shouted, catching his older brother off guard, “And if it fails it blows up in all our faces, Seto!” 

Kaiba pursed his lips feeling irritated that he and his brother were having so many Joey Wheeler centric, heated arguments lately. 

“It may blow up in all our faces but Wheeler will be the one to suffer the consequences,” Kaiba spoke with eyes dark and narrow. Mokuba’s face scrunched up in annoyance before he hurled his empty can at the floor. 

“You’re impossible! Good night!” Mokuba shouted as he walked over to his bedroom and slammed the door. A few moments later the door creaked open again, “Are we still on for lunch on Wednesday?!” Mokuba shouted from his room. 

“Yes!” Seto bellowed back before chugging the rest of his wine and cleaning up the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Not exactly professional to be jerking it to the smell of your newly hired subordinate, but I'm suuuuure it'll only be a one time accident :)


	9. The Halloween Spook-tacular Murder Spree: The Redeadening (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for spooky hijinks! Now you tell me, what's spookier: ghosts, and ghouls, and monsters or Seto Kaiba being... nice... friendly... perhaps even playful?? Ha ha just kidding. That would never happen.
> 
> I am splitting this into two parts because otherwise it would be a million years long aaaand I love cliff hangers. Sorry >_<

The day of The Halloween Spook-tacular Murder Spree: The Re-Deadening was fast approaching. Kaiba made no appearances at the Kaiba Land offices that week but Joey was too busy to notice. When he wasn’t doing his own job or running errands for the sub committee he was on the streets pre-selling tickets for the event. By their count they had sold at least 150 at the start of the week but the event was outfitted for a 500 capacity.

Things were looking grim but Joey soldiered on. Midway through the week when sales hadn’t improved he decided, begrudgingly, to put on the Blue Eyes White Dragon costume that Mokuba had suggested early on. That definitely helped but they had still only sold about 300 tickets by the end of the week. They would be in the black but unless visitors showed up in record number the night of to buy tickets it would hardly be the huge success that Joey had boasted about. 

The blonde was starting to feel nervous. He a cold chill crept up his spine at the tongue-lashing and termination he would receive from Kaiba if this weren’t perfect. However, lucky for Joey, Mokuba had some of that Seto Kaiba flair for spokesman-ship. As an impromptu stunt Mokuba hacked into all of the video monitors in Domino City a few hours before the event and made a grand speech about the prizes that you could win including a ride in the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet and several yearlong passes to Kaiba Land. 

When Seto saw the announcement he was irritated that he hadn’t been asked if they could offer up a ride in the jet as a prize but… at the same time there was a little twinkle in Kaiba’s eye when he saw his little brother do such a great job at being dramatic. Unfortunately, the CEO still felt that Mokuba’s help counted as cheating so that was already one point against Joey.

Kaiba decided to be fashionably late to the event. The meals would be served in flights starting at 6:30 PM onward and the laser tag hunting groups would begin taking their turns around 7:00 PM. When Seto walked though the Kaiba Land turnstiles at 8:40 PM he was surprised. Already the park was packed and he had passed a line of customers that wrapped around the block. Kaiba Land hadn’t seen a line like that in years.

The CEO’s eyes became sharp and focused. He wanted to find Joey and stop him from congratulating himself. The night wasn’t over yet and he wouldn’t have that blonde buffoon feeling proud until the numbers were in. Joey, however, was harder to find than anticipated. Kaiba walked the whole park and there was no sign of him. 

Through the throngs of children in costumes and face paint Kaiba eventually located his brother who was sitting with some visitors and partaking in a meal, making casual small talk. When Kaiba came over the visitors shied away immediately but Mokuba beamed brightly. 

“Well?! What do you think?!” 

Kaiba sighed. It was hard to take his brother seriously in that tiger face paint. 

“Not a complete disappointment,” Seto conceded. Mokuba stuck out his tongue before he stood up and guided his brother to a quiet bench off to the side. 

“How many tickets have been sold,” Kaiba asked after they sat. 

“564 and counting!” Mokuba said with a smile as he checked the number on his phone. Kaiba glanced at the number growing larger and larger on Mokuba’s screen. 

“Damn. I was looking forward to firing Wheeler,” Kaiba complained, “Where is he by the way? Bragging to everyone within ear shot?” Mokuba put his nose in the air and pouted.

“Why don’t you text him? Or would that be too friendly?” 

Kaiba sighed and hooked his elbow around Mokuba’s shoulder, ruffling his dark hair with his hand. Ordinarily Seto didn’t initiate physical contact like that but he was in a great mood seeing Kaiba Land thriving again. Mokuba leaned into his brother’s side, enjoying the moment.

Kaiba opened his phone and opened his contacts with his free hand. He flipped through until he found “Idiot” and texted “Congratulations, you’re not fired.” 

A little time passed and the Kaiba brothers were silent, enjoying each other’s company. Eventually though, after glancing at his phone multiple times, Kaiba was wondering why there was no response from Joey. 

“I told him he wasn’t fired. You think he’d have something to say to that,” Kaiba said, tilting the screen of his phone so Mokuba could look. Upon seeing that Seto had texted Joey of his own free will Mokuba’s eyes lit up but he didn’t comment on it. The Junior CEO tried sending a Snap Chat but there was no response after about 10 minutes. Kaiba grumbled and decided to call. 

The phone rang several times and at the end of the final ring Joey answered. There were muffled voices and the sound of the phone falling before being picked up.

“Hello? What is it?” Joey finally spoke and sounded breathless, distracted, almost irritated. Kaiba grimaced at his subordinate’s tone. 

“Where are you? I thought you’d be happy to know you’re not fired.” Seto could hear Joey shouting directions at people while the phone slid against something making a static noise. 

“Look, I’m kinda busy here,” Joey responded in frustration, “We’re all out of the chicken fillets but we’ve got about 50 more people with meal tickets and…” His voice dropped out for a minute before Kaiba heard him shout, “Chicken fingers! Kids love chicken fingers! Yumi, go to the big freezers and get all the chicken fingers you can carry. Sorry, gotta go!” Kaiba frowned at his phone when the call ended. He then glanced to Mokuba. 

“What was that about?” Mokuba asked. Kaiba shook his head. 

“Emergency in the kitchen?” 

The two brothers decided to investigate. They made their way over to the outdoor meal tent and back to the kitchen. When they entered they were shocked to see Joey standing on a chair bellowing commands before hoping down to help carry large containers of food to different stations as need demanded. Mokuba and Seto both exchanged surprised looks. Mokuba called out to Joey but the blonde only shouted over the noise between his errands. 

“Hey, boss and ah, other boss. How’s it looking out there? Everyone havin’ a good time?” 

“Yeah... What are you doing?” Mokuba asked, head cocked to the side.

“Well Toruh’s kid got into a car wreck so he had to go to the hospital,” Joey explained as he handed off a few plates to another worker, “I stepped in to help with the prep work and then Mimi cut her hand a few minutes ago so she went to bandage it up. I’ve been peeling potatoes and handling chicken ever since.” 

Suddenly a chef from the front line burst through a door, a wide smile on his bearded face.

“They love the chicken fingers! Great call Joe!” He proclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. Joey whooped and received several high fives from the other kitchen workers. There was a voice behind the Kaiba brothers and they both turned to look. 

“Joey, Nami sprained her ankle in the laser hunt maze and we’re out of stand-ins to play the monsters! Can you help us out,” a man with a headset on beckoned. Joey looked from the man back to the kitchen staff, unsure if he could leave. Suddenly a woman with a freshly bandaged and gloved hand appeared beside the man. 

“We got things covered in here, Joey. Run along and scare some kids.” The woman gave Joey a wink and he smiled in thanks. He washed his hands and breezed past Kaiba, running off to the laser hunt maze. 

“Catch ya later boss,” he shouted over his shoulder. With that Joey disappeared into the crowd.

Mokuba was about to rub Seto’s face in what an amazing a job his new hire was doing. However, upon seeing his brother’s expression he knew he didn’t have to. Instead he opted to be gentle. 

“Man, look at Joey go. He sure is full of energy,” Mokuba pointed out nonchalantly, “Maybe we can catch up to him once things die down.” Kaiba grunted as he marched out of the kitchen, his jacket flapping dramatically. 

-

An hour passed and Kaiba spent it with Mokuba. He played it cool while his little brother partook in the games at the booths. Seto did get a little riled up at the water balloon shooting booth but he was quick to regain composure. 

“Hey, let’s go check on Joey,” Mokuba said after Kaiba handed him a giant, stuffed Niwatori prize. The Junior CEO smiled brightly but it fell when he saw his brother's expression. Seto sighed again, for what seemed like the hundredth time. His gaze was off in the distance.

“I’m sure he’s stuck in that monster zone if he hasn’t been called away to do some other odd job,” Kaiba brushed off, hands on his hips. Mokuba narrowed his eyes at his brother. That may have been true, but there was no harm in checking. He grabbed his brother’s hand and started pulling him along. 

“Don’t be shy, bro! We’re going to visit and hang out,” Mokuba decided for them both, “That’s what friends do!” 

“Not so loud,” Kaiba flared up, “Someone might take you seriously!” 

Begrudgingly Seto followed Mokuba over to the laser hunt monster zone. The younger Kaiba ran along the front asking the workers if they had seen Joey. The older Kaiba decided to quietly go around the back. He made his way to a chained off area that was indicated as “employees only”. He stepped over the chain with his long legs and ducked inside the tent. 

Colorful lights illuminated the area, albeit dimly. There were a few lockers as well as a table with water bottles for the employees. A few tired workers half out of their monster costumes were taking a breather by the food table, chatting about their experiences in the laser hunt zone. Kaiba glanced around and off in the corner he could see Joey. His back was to Kaiba. The blonde was half out of his costume as well, hair tousled due to the costume head, his shirt wet with sweat. Seto started walking over but his steps faltered slightly when he saw Joey reach up and pull his white T-shirt off. The blonde pulled a water bottle up from the floor and poured it over his head, soaking his hair.

Kaiba came closer and noticed that on the bench across from Joey was the furry top half of a monster costume along with the head. It was a werewolf with a goofy expression, tongue sticking out the side of its mouth. 

“That’s an ironic costume,” Kaiba commented with all the snark he could muster. Joey looked up through squinted eyes. He used his shirt to wipe the water from his face before he slicked back his hair. 

“What do ya mean?” Joey seemed genuinely perplexed and Kaiba raised an eyebrow in response. 

“You’re dressed like a werewolf,” The CEO stated the obvious. Joey gave him a skeptical look. Kaiba sighed and explained, “A werewolf is like a dog.” Joey glanced over at the head of his costume. 

“Huh… I suppose that’s true,” Joey responded, his voice neutral. 

Kaiba was astonished. He had expected more of a reaction than that. When they were younger Joey would’ve lost his shit at a comment like that. 

Kaiba closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Lately whenever he tried to remember what Joey had been like when they were younger he couldn’t fully picture it. The old memories were being painted over by this laid back, mostly responsible, Joey replacement. Kaiba found it unnerving.

Joey started drinking what was left of his water bottle and Kaiba came to sit on the bench across from him, next to the werewolf head. 

“So,” Joey said suddenly, eyes on Kaiba’s, “Level with me. Would you say this night’s a success or a failure?” Kaiba grimaced and observed Joey closely. He wasn’t sure if his answer would lead to over the top gloating or not. Joey’s face was serious. He was leaned forward slightly, hanging on Kaiba’s silence. 

“Well, I said you weren’t fired, didn’t I,” Kaiba replied cautiously, “That should be enough of an answer.” The CEO watched Joey’s expression. He was expecting an arrogant display of self-congratulations but the blonde just let out a long, relieved sigh.

“Thank god,” he said as he leaned back on his hands, “I was worried it would be a total disaster! This was way more work than I expected.” Kaiba watched the tension leave Joey’s shoulders. 

“Of course it was. I’ve been saying that from the beginning,” Kaiba griped, arms folded across his chest, “When was the last time you’ve coordinated and event that catered to over 500 people?” Joey laughed his head tilting sideways, his smile lazy. 

“You’re right, you’re right. I bow to your superior experience.” 

“As you should,” Kaiba agreed. A beat of silence passed before he felt a tap on his ankle. Seto looked down and saw Joey’s hairy werewolf foot bumping into his leg.

“I didn’t get any calls this week. Mokuba hasn’t tried to set you up on any friend dates?” Joey asked curiously. 

Kaiba felt strange when he looked into Joey’s eyes. The point of contact on his leg sent goose bumps up his spine and Joey’s half exhausted eyes paired with a crooked smile was an expression he hadn’t seen before. Kaiba felt his stare move, drawn to the water trickling from Joey’s hair down his collarbone to his chest. The CEO looked away quickly before waving a dismissive hand. 

“No, he was too busy planning this event to worry about that.” Half of that was true. Mokuba hadn’t tried to set him up with anyone else, but he was really pushing hard to set him up with Joey.

“That’s too bad,” the blonde said in a teasing tone, “Here I was hoping to experience that 5 star Kaiba lifestyle one of these days.” Kaiba swallowed thickly. Joey tapped his foot against Kaiba’s leg once more and it made Kaiba’s suit feel uncomfortably hot. The CEO stayed silent leaving Joey to start up the conversation again. 

“So you really think it’s a success? Is there anything I could’ve done differently? Done better?” Joey’s inquisitive stare was unflinching. Kaiba wasn’t sure what to say. He fiddled with the hair on the werewolf head for a moment. 

“Pick costumes that aren’t so stupid looking next time. These things look like Pegasus’s toon cards,” Seto nitpicked. To emphasis his point, in a rare instance of playfulness, he picked up the werewolf head and put it on. He rested his hands on his hips and said, “How are you supposed to take me seriously as a threat?” Though muffled, he could hear Joey’s laughter outside the head. 

Kaiba inhaled and knew that he had made a mistake. It was musty and plastic smelling inside that prop but it was also thick with Joey’s sweat. The CEO’s heartbeat sped up as he remembered his private embarrassment over the blanket at his Kaiba Land apartment.

“Not all kids like scary monsters,” Joey said as he lifted the werewolf head off of Kaiba’s shoulders, resting it on his lap. Seto breathed in the fresh air deeply; feeling reassured that he wasn’t losing his mind. Joey chuckled again before leaning forward, reaching out a hand, “That really fucked your hair up.” 

Kaiba flinched away but Joey didn’t notice. He straightened out the hair on the top of Kaiba’s head, the pads of his fingers hot against his boss’s scalp. In a panic, Kaiba stared down to avoid looking at Joey’s face but his gaze traveled down Joey’s navel and into the wide waist of the bottom of the werewolf costume. He looked up, over Joey’s shoulder and saw that the two other employees in the corner of the room were gawking, their eyes bright with curiosity. 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Kaiba snapped, shooing Joey’s hand away to straighten his own hair. He glared over Joey’s shoulder at the two employees who took a hint and headed back to work. 

The CEO could suddenly feel every pore on his body; sweat dripping down the side of his face. He was not often self-conscious so the feeling surprised him. His gaze flickered back to Joey who was still flashing a lopsided smile. Kaiba’s throat was tight as he tried to come up with something to say to fill the silence. Luckily for the flustered CEO, Mokuba burst into the tent, giving him something else to focus on. 

“There you are!” He said running over to Joey’s side. “Man you’re sweaty! Are you sure you don’t wanna take a break?” Joey smiled and stood up. 

“I was just finishing up my break. Duty calls,” the blonde said as he put on his shirt and slipped back into his werewolf outfit, holding the head at his side. Mokuba looked disheartened. 

“Well fine, but let’s meet up in an hour for a celebratory toast to a successful evening.” Joey gave a thumbs up to Mokuba before glancing over at Kaiba. 

“I’ll see there too, right buddy?” Joey smiled and winked at Kaiba who grimaced and looked away. With that Joey popped his head back on and went back into the maze.

-

Another half hour passed and the last team of monster hunters were let loose in the maze. Kaiba and Mokuba watched the leader boards readjust with new top scores filtering in. They end up wandering back to the “employee only” tent. Kaiba was interested in seeing the tech behind the scoring system. Mokuba explained that everyone was outfitted with sensors on their gear, both monsters and competitors. The goal was for the kids to shoot the monsters to rack up points. The monsters could shoot back to take away points but they were at a disadvantage because of the costumes. 

The brothers got to the tent where several employees were manning computers. Mokuba stepped over to see what they were looking at. Everyone seemed anxious.

“There’s odd activity on some of the sensors,” a woman at the control console commented. Kaiba and Mokuba looked at the computer screen and saw that several competitors’ scores were going up in a steady pattern, one after another at a quick pace. 

“It doesn’t seem like they’re actually running the maze… What’s going on?” Mokuba asked and one of the employees answered. 

“I have a theory… It’s possible they got a hold of one of the sensors on the costumes. Maybe they’re cheating by continuously shooting it to score easy points.” Mokuba looked shocked and Kaiba stepped forward. 

“Can you identify what sensor it is?” 

One of the employees typed away at the keyboard before the data popped up. 

“Looks like it’s the werewolf costume’s forehead sensor. The headshots are worth the most points.” 

Kaiba groaned and rubbed his face. He shouldn’t be surprised. Mokuba caught on quick. 

“That’s Joey’s costume! Pull up the camera feed! We have to find him!”

The employees scanned through the real time video feed until they saw something amiss. It was almost in a blind spot but they could identify some suspicious activity. Just past a pile of corpses, they could see a few boys gathered, staring at something on the ground, their laser guns flashing as they blasted. Kaiba scrutinized the footage and noticed that at the edge of the pile was a pair of furry werewolf feet. 

“We have to stop them!” Mokuba said making a fist. Without a word Kaiba walked over to the equipment table. He grabbed a gun and battery pack belt and suited up. Mokuba looked surprised and questioned, “You’re going in there? We could just stop the game.” Kaiba shook his head.

“I recognize those kids. They’ve been causing trouble at the park for months now. Besides, this will be more fun,” Kaiba admitted, a dark smile twisting his lips. Mokuba handed him a headset so they could communicate and wished him luck before he entered the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tryin hard to build up that attraction in a realistic way! Hoping that's coming across.


	10. The Halloween Spook-tacular Murder Spree: The Redeadening (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At its core Yugioh is a story about kidnapping. Adults kidnapping children, children kidnapping other children, even children kidnapping adults. It's important to remember your roots.
> 
> With all of Kaiba's experience saving Mokuba he's more qualified than Liam Neeson to get Joey back, so no worried there... but who's gonna save Kaiba from all the feeeeeels?

“We’ll get those free park passes for sure! This was a great idea!” One of the kids commented, patting the ringleader on the back. The three boys continued shooting the werewolf head they had placed on the ground.

“Jesus, you kids are psychopaths,” Joey grumbled from his position near the pile of fake corpses. He continued wriggling, trying to free himself from the ropes that tied his wrists and ankles. 

“I’m sure you torture animals in your spare time, too,” Joey disparaged, his irritation mounting. The ringleader made an unpleasant face before he slowly walked over to Joey, pressing the muzzle of the gun into the blonde’s forehead.

“And you look like a pathetic puppy right about now, so I’d watch your mouth,” the young boy said menacingly. Joey rolled his eyes in response.

“You know those guns are fake right? Your shitty pranks have gone too far,” Joey pointed out, “There’s no way you’ll be allowed back in here after this.” The kid glared, taking the gun off of Joey’s forehead for a moment. 

“Who’s got the authority to ban us?” The child taunted, a wicked grin on his lips, “Not you.” The ringleader wound up and slapped the side of Joey’s head with the plastic gun.

“Shit, that hurt!” The blonde shouted, thinking angrily that getting pistol whipped by a child was definitely a low point in his life. The kids laughed at Joey before all of them came over and start jabbing him with their guns. He tried to roll away but the ringleader kicked him in the stomach. 

Suddenly three blasts from a laser gun interrupted the torture. The boys looked at one another, not sure who fired. In a panic one of the kids checked his score monitor.

“All of my points! They’re gone!!” 

The other boys looked at their monitors and confirmed that their points had also diminished to zero. They squinted into the darkness, trying to see who was ruining their fun. 

“Hey, who’s there!?”

Joey couldn’t see what was behind him but the boys were suddenly terrified by whatever they saw slipping out of the shadows. They backed away and Joey looked around trying to see what they were so afraid of. A voice cut through the silence. 

“Having fun at Kaiba Land, boys?” 

Kaiba stepped into view, a laser gun resting against his shoulder as he smiled at the three troublemakers. He glanced down, noticing Joey for the first time and his eyes widened in surprise.

“What the hell happened to you?” He sounding legitimately shocked to see his subordinate hogtied by three children. Joey smiled sheepishly. 

“Heh, heh, not my finest moment huh? You know under different circumstances being tied up in a strange costume wouldn’t be the worst thing, but I’d really appreciate it if you could help me out,” the blonde tried to play off the situation with humor. However, he stopped smiling when he saw a pained look flash across Kaiba’s face. It was gone in an instant but Joey could swear Kaiba had been staring at his restraints. Kaiba’s gaze returned to the three boys, a fiery rage shown clearly in his eyes. 

“Give me a minute,” Kaiba said before he spoke into his head set, “Mokuba, patch the camera feed and audio through to all the Kaiba Land monitors.” 

Kaiba then pulled out a microphone, seemingly from nowhere, and turned to face a security camera. He cleared his throat and spoke.

“Welcome to Kaiba Land’s first Halloween Spook-tacular. Is everyone having a good time?” Joey tried to remind Kaiba to say the full title of the event but the roar of a distant crowd outside of the maze drowned his voice out. 

“That’s nice to hear,” Kaiba continued, “Thank you all for participating in the festivities respectfully, but I have some unfortunate news.” The crowd grew silent as Kaiba paused for dramatic effect. 

“I am disappointed to report that we have some cheaters in our midst.” The clamor became louder, boos and hisses echoing throughout the park. Kaiba glanced over his shoulder and the camera swiveled to zoom in on the three boys cowering in the background. 

“These boys went so far as to kidnap an employee and steal company property in order to inflate their score. Well, let me tell you something: it isn’t a smart idea to steal from Seto Kaiba. Wouldn’t you agree?” The crowd’s roar amplified and sounded hungry for blood. 

“Boys, are you sorry for what you’ve done? My employee and I would certainly appreciate an apology.”

The three boys were now visibly shaking. In quiet voices they murmured an apology. 

“S-sorry Mr. Kaiba.” 

A bit of silence passed before Kaiba started laughing manically. The boys shrunk back and the CEO glared down at them. 

“Oops, I forgot, I don’t care if you apologize or not! Now tell me everyone, what do we do with cheaters?!” 

The crowd screamed in the distance and it reverberated through the entire park. One of the boy’s knees gave way and he fell to the ground. Joey was watching Kaiba in amazement. He was thankful that he hadn’t done anything to incur this wrath. The CEO waited until the commotion outside the maze was at an all time high before laying down the punishment.

“That’s right! We watch them burn!!” 

Suddenly, several of Kaiba’s bodyguards jumped out from the shadows to scoop up the boys. All three were crying, struggling to free themselves. The bodyguards took them away, their wailing fading in the distance. Kaiba spoke into his head set again. 

“Mokuba, cut the mic and camera feed and prep the stakes and fire.”

Satisfied, Kaiba decided to attend to the task at hand. Wordlessly he crouched down at Joey’s side and started to untie the ropes. 

“You’re not really gonna… burn them are you?” Joey asked cautiously. He knew the answer was no… or at least he was 80% sure. Kaiba shook his head. 

“I’m just going to scare them a little.” 

Kaiba got Joey’s hands free and the blonde was able to sit up. He was about to untie the ropes around his legs but Kaiba had already started fiddling with them. Joey waited patiently, rubbing his wrists. He hadn’t been tied up for long but those kids had been a bit aggressive with the tightening. Joey noticed Kaiba staring at his wrists, his eyes dark. 

The blonde started to sweat. Being kidnapped by children hardly proved that he was a competent employee. The event may have been a success but this could be a major setback for his credibility. Joey spoke to break the silence and salvage his reputation. 

“So, I know this looks bad, but… I’m still not fired, right? I mean, the event is going well despite this so…”

“Why would I fire you for something those brat kids did?” Kaiba asked in a tone sharper than Joey expected. The CEO’s expression was angry and Joey held his hands up defensively. Kaiba sighed and returned to untying Joey’s ankles. 

“Besides if I fired someone every time they got kidnapped Mokuba wouldn’t work at the company.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Joey said with a nod. 

Kaiba finally got the ropes untied and tossed them aside. Joey continued rubbing his wrists and winced when he pressed too hard. Without any warning, Kaiba reached out and grabbed Joey’s hands. The CEO turned them over so he could assess the damage. Joey held his breath and let Kaiba run his fingers over his skin, tracing the red marks. 

“You shouldn’t rub so hard. Put some antibacterial cream on the burns when you get home,” Kaiba instructed. He inched forward on his knees lifting Joey’s hands to scrutinize them closer. “I suppose it’s too soon to tell if there’s any bruising.” 

That should’ve been the end of the conversation. Joey waited for Kaiba to realize he was acting a little too familiar and drop his wrists, but he kept staring, turning the blonde’s wrists over to look at the tops of them. The CEO’s long thumb brushed delicately over Joey’s knuckles and the blonde felt a chill run up his spine. 

Kaiba’s thumb continued to trace lines on his hands, almost lazily now. Joey’s throat went dry when his boss pressed against a surgery scar. He turned Joey’s left hand to continue following the scar to its end, running parallel to the lifeline of his palm. It wasn’t as though the blonde was self conscious about his hand or the scars, but he hadn’t had anyone study them this closely before. And certainly no one had ever gently caressed them.

“I’ve never had to file workers comp for kidnapping before,” Joey joked, laughing to cover up his nervousness. Kaiba snorted, letting Joey’s wrists go before he stood up and dusted off his clothes. 

“Don’t even think about it. You’re fine. I’m still trying to figure out how three small children got the jump on you,” the CEO snapped. Joey sighed, standing up and retrieving the rest of his costume. 

“Those stupid punks snuck up behind me and turned the costume head around so I couldn’t see! I ought to kick their asses!” Kaiba started walking and Joey followed behind.

“I’m sure they are being punished adequately as we speak,” Kaiba commented, “Besides, Mokuba has already black listed them from the park.” Joey was surprised that Kaiba would go to such lengths but he was grateful anyway. 

The two exited the maze and Joey was stunned by the sight before him. Off in the distance he could see the three boys tied to literal stakes with fire building at their feet. Mokuba tended to it, getting the crowd going as he laughed at the unfortunate kids. 

“Don’t worry, only some of the flames are real,” Kaiba assured before Joey could even ask. The blonde nodded, though he wasn’t sure he believed it.

Suddenly, from out of the crowd, three teenaged girls all huddled together inched their way towards Kaiba and Joey. They kept whispering back and forth, shooting furtive glances towards the two men. One of the girls decided to jump forward. 

“Hi! Hello… we’re… we’re huge duel monster fans and we… we were wondering if we could get your autograph!” 

Joey chuckled in his hand. He could see Kaiba start to look uncomfortable when two of the girls held out notebooks and pens. Joey took a step away as Kaiba obliged and signed their things. 

To Joey’s surprise the third girl stepped around them and over to him. She looked a few years younger and was shaking with nerves. She held out an autograph book with a Red Eyes Black Dragon on it and mumbled quietly that she would also like an autograph. Joey chuckled before he crouched down to her level. The girl jumped back in surprise.

“It’s been a long time since someone’s asked me for an autograph! You must be watching some pretty obscure duel monsters matches to know who I am,” the blonde said, a brilliant smile on his face. The girl shook her head.

“No! Not at all! I… I have a hard time getting the hang of duel monsters so it was really inspiring to watch you improve and keep doing your best!” The girl blushed and hid her face behind her notebook. Joey smiled even wider. 

“Thanks! You must be an offensive kind of player, right? I know the strategy can be tough but it really is important if you wanna be a great duelist,” Joey spoke with confidence, handing down sage wisdom. The girl looked up bashfully, nodding at his words. 

Kaiba watched this exchange in shock. Not only did Joey have a fan but he was also trying to give her advice on strategy? Kaiba couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. Joey’s eyes suddenly widened before he stood up. 

“Wait right here! I’ve got something that’ll help. Just give me two seconds.” With that Joey ran off, leaving his werewolf head behind. Kaiba watched him run back to the “employees only” tent, wondering what to expect. Joey returned as promised with something in his hand. He came over to the girl and crouched down again, catching his breath.

“You know a really good friend of mine helped me add a little strategy to my play style with this card. I want you to have it,” Joey smiled and held out a duel monsters card. He flipped it over to reveal that it was his Time Wizard card. 

Kaiba was bewildered. He stared intently at the card and could see its worn edges. He realized that it was Joey’s actual card, not a copy he gave out to spur good will with fans. The girl took a shocked step back. She made a strangled noise and tears started pooling in her eyes. 

“I… I can’t! That’s your card, Mr. Wheeler!”

“Call me Joey,” the blonde insisted with a laugh, “And this card is yours now, but only if you promise to put it in your deck.” He held it out to her, not taking “no” for and answer. She gingerly plucked it from his hand, holding it like it was made of glass. She cried out and jumped into Joey’s arms, thanking him profusely. Joey smiled and patted her on the back. He signed her notebook and they took a picture together on her phone. The girls walked off, waving over their shoulders squealing to each other in excitement. Joey waved back as they disappeared into the crowd.

“Was that really your Time Wizard?” Kaiba asked immediately, the curiosity eating away at him. Joey looked up at Kaiba, snickering at his shocked face. 

“Yeah. I decided a few years ago that every time I met a fan I’d give them one of my old cards. I know that must sound crazy to someone who probably has his deck vacuum sealed in an air tight vault somewhere.” 

Kaiba grimaced but said nothing. Joey’s words were exactly true. 

“Obviously, I’m not a big deal or anything,” Joey explained, his gaze off in the distance, “I still have about half of my deck left cuz it’s pretty rare that I meet a fan.” 

Kaiba gaped at his subordinate in disbelief. Though he would never consider parting with his cards something about Joey giving his deck away seemed very adult and at the same time very sad. Kaiba felt like he was seeing a different side of Joey as the blonde stared wistfully up at the sky, his eyes shining with deep thoughts, memories perhaps.

“Do you… still have your Red Eyes?” Kaiba couldn’t stop himself from asking. Joey looked over at him, the contemplative expression gone. His eyes flicker across Kaiba’s face, trying to read him, wondering why he would ask, why he would care. Kaiba swallowed the knot in his throat, trying his best to maintain eye contact. He wanted his face to be emotionless but he could tell an expression of apprehension betrayed his feelings. Joey smiled. It wasn’t sad, but it wasn’t quite happy either.

“Nope,” he said simply. 

Kaiba was surprised. He looked away and furrowed his brows. He didn’t know what to say. This was probably the time to say something comforting but the hard-edged CEO didn’t feel like he could manage that. 

“Well… why? Don’t tell me you gave it to a fan, too,” Kaiba asked, sounding accusatory, though he didn’t mean to. He just wanted to know what would cause Joey Wheeler to part with his Red Eyes. Joey only flashed Kaiba a grin. 

“Hey, that’s a story for another time. We’re just buddies now, not super tight bros. I’ll tell you someday if this friendship really picks up steam,” Joey decided, his tone regaining some of its characteristic cheerfulness. Kaiba groaned, exasperated. 

“Damn it, stop it with that friendship garbage! You’re going to make me vomit.” 

“Don’t be afraid of your feelings, Kaiba,” Joey said with a laugh, “I can tell you have a certain fondness for me.” Kaiba turned to face the blonde, squaring up his shoulders.

“I will put you on a stake, too,” he threatened. Joey chuckled but took a step away for his own safety. 

Suddenly Mokuba appeared in front of them. They could see the stakes being taken down in the distance and the crowds of people beginning to exit. Kaiba and Joey’s conversation had totally distracted them from the prizes being handed out.

“Is everyone ready for their celebratory drink!” Mokuba shouted, a bottle of champagne in his hands. Joey nodded vehemently but Kaiba was no longer in the mood. 

“Do what you want, I’m going to bed,” Kaiba retorted before turning on his heel and marching away in the direction of his Kaiba Land apartment. 

Mokuba looked sad for a minute but realized that his brother wouldn’t be around to monitor how much he drank. He told Joey to get changed so that they could head to the Junior CEO’s apartment. Joey was all for it but wanted to make a quick stop by the offices. He’d misplaced his leather jacket and wanted to double check there. 

All of this conversation faded in the distance as Kaiba stalked to his apartment. Something about seeing Joey be a responsible human and not gutter trash turned his stomach. He wanted to retreat to a familiar place where the world made sense.

When Kaiba entered his apartment and turned on the lights he was surprised to see that the place was a mess. He walked around to investigate. Everything was untouched since last Friday: dishes in the sink, broken potato chips in the rug, blanket and pillows rumpled on the floor, and not even his bed was made.

The CEO rubbed his face and guessed that with all the last minute preparations for the event his apartment’s upkeep must’ve fallen to the wayside. Highly unacceptable, but there was nothing Kaiba could do about it now. He did a few dishes, made his bed, and tidied up the living room. As he was making up the couch he hesitated to touch the blanket. 

Terrible memories resurfaced and he shook his head to will them away. No… if he took the time to think about it there was no way he had done what he’d thought he had done. He hadn’t totally given up on the idea that the smell had been the result of a change in detergent. 

Kaiba decided then and there to conduct a small experiment. He picked up a pillow, one that (most likely) hadn’t been touched by Joey. He pressed it to his nose and inhaled. Familiar detergent. 

Next, he picked up the blanket. Joey had slept in it, he presumed. If there was a scent left he could get to the bottom of this. With slight reluctance he inhaled. Familiar detergent. 

Kaiba was surprised. He smelled a few different spots on the blanket and still nothing. With a grumble he tossed it onto the couch, lying down on the soft rug, feeling defeated. Even the fibers of the rug smelled like the typical rug shampoo.

Kaiba rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe he had dreamed the whole thing. Well… he hadn’t dreamed up the semen, but the smell could’ve been a figment of his half-awake imagination. That would be the ideal scenario, but then… why had he smelled it again on Joey?

The CEO grumbled and rolled over on his side. Kaiba noticed a dark shadow, a crumpled shape underneath his couch. Had he forgotten a pillow? He stretched out an arm and grabbed the fabric object. He pulled it out into the light and his eyes grew wide. 

The fabric was a tawny brown leather, worn and soft. He held it up in the air and realized it was Joey’s jacket. It fell from his hand and he pulled his arm back, staring at it like it might move on its own. 

If he wanted to he could return this jacket right now. Mokuba and Joey probably hadn’t even left the park yet. He could call Mokuba and have them come get it, simple as that… But that would bring Joey into his apartment. Joey, with his sudden adult certainty and perception, sad smiles, and kind words that replaced his brash and childish attitude. No, Kaiba decided that was too much trouble, too much interaction with Joey for one night.

Instead what he could do was put an end to the mystery of the smell once and for all. Surely an article of clothing that was near Joey at all times would still smell like him, even if a week had passed. Kaiba had to know… didn’t he? Knowledge had always been power for Kaiba. He was certain that he would only be proven right, that he had imagined that smell. But if he weren’t? 

Kaiba grit his teeth, taking a deep breath. Seto Kaiba was scared of nothing. He would rather know now than continue to wonder. He slowly pulled the jacket closer. He grabbed the collar and stared at the tag for a minute, some cheap brand he didn’t recognize. He clenched his fists around the fabric trying to build up the courage. He closed his eyes and pulled the jacket up to his face. He pressed his nose into the rayon lining and breathed deeply. 

On the exhale he let out a groan of frustration. 

“Shit.”

“Shit, shit, shit.” 

Kaiba ground his teeth but inhaled again. 

The truth was unavoidable now. Maybe it was Joey’s cologne, Kaiba reasoned, pressing the jacket against his face. Even if it were his cologne Kaiba wouldn’t dare purchase any of the same. 

He buried his head deeper into the jacket, static electricity making his hair cling to the liner. No, he wouldn’t be caught dead with the same cologne. 

He exhaled sharply and felt his toes curl, a shudder wracking his body before he inhaled deeply again. The smell wasn’t a perfume, he was certain. It wasn’t distinctly flowery or musky or sweet like artificial scents tended to be. It was subtle and deep and it went straight to Kaiba’s head. He was reminded that, once again, he hadn’t touched himself in two weeks. 

Kaiba rolled onto his stomach, his head in his hands. The jacket fell to the rug beneath him and his frustrated stare bored holes in the fabric. It stared back, reminding him of his guilt. The sleeves of the jacket lay sprawled and limp off to the sides. Its presence felt as real as another warm body against him. 

He didn’t want this. 

He closed his eyes tight and shook his head. He could feel himself recoiling mentally from this cosmic joke, this unfortunate misunderstanding. Physically though, he buried his face into the jacket and inhaled. His hips rolled against the rug, a small, exasperated moan escaping him. He was already unreasonably aroused despite the circumstances. The fucked up circumstances. 

Before he did another regrettable thing, Kaiba got to his knees and scooped up the jacket. He balled it up violently, taking out his frustrations before he tossed it across the room. It made a satisfying clatter against a shelf, dragging some knick-knacks and books to the floor. Kaiba refused to look at it. He got up and went to his bedroom, craving privacy. 

He pressed his back into the cold door and breathed deeply to calm himself. He pushed his erection down, desperately wishing it would go away. The pressure of his palm had the opposite effect. It made him want to go out to the living room and get the jacket. 

He cried out in anger, mad at his own thoughts but it turned into a throaty groan as he encircled himself roughly. He opened his eyes and his vision was unable to focus. He undid his zipper and swiveled his wrist with a few upward strokes. 

Kaiba wasn’t one for uncontrollable fits of lust. Masturbation was a routine activity; a means to an and. Kaiba didn’t do relationships. His minimal sexual encounters were hardly inspired. The things Kaiba desired weren’t based around physical urges; they had more to do with numbers and calculations. 

Kaiba felt unbalanced in that moment. He wanted to fuck, badly. Someone. Anyone. He wanted rough coupling, to rake his hands across someone’s skin, to push someone down, lose himself in something wet and obscene, something carnal. His hips jerked at the thought of it. Drool collected on his tongue as he imagined embedding his teeth in someone’s thigh. 

Kaiba cried out in frustration. He was torn. With a great amount of willpower he stilled his hand. He zipped his pants back up before purposefully walking towards his bathroom. He threw the door open and turned the lights on. He wrenched the shower knob hard to one side and stripped quickly. 

The water he stepped into was ice cold. He yelped in pain as he forced himself to stand under the stream. He pressed his palms into the tile his fingers curling strangely with nothing to grasp onto. His scalp felt numb. After a few fast, short breaths he arched back and let the cold water run down the rest of his body. He howled as his muscles clenched in agony. 

Kaiba let a few minutes pass before the cold water had done its job. He ran a hand through his hair, sweeping his wet bangs from his face. He stood up straight and turned the shower knob to a more midrange temperature. He exhaled with relief. He was beginning to feel more like himself. 

His body would not rule him, Kaiba reassured himself. All the worthwhile things in his life existed because of his ability to separate himself from a situation. He could think analytically, remain calm under pressure. Kaiba had to be sure that this never happened again. This was a minor slip up. That was all. Kaiba decided that he would frame his situation as such. Thinking any deeper than that would only cause trouble.

He stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off. Feeling exhausted he wandered over to his bed and crawled under the covers to rest. He set an alarm on his phone and typed himself a reminder to have Joey’s jacket sent to the dry cleaners first thing in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it's not sacrilegious to have a main character giving up his deck but I swear it's all for character development. Plus I don't think there's much else that could make Kaiba sit up and take notice of someone's personal growth.


	11. Friendly Gestures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tying up a few loose ends before the boys head to the upcoming New Technologies Conference.  
> It's time for a little schmaltz, some hesitant kindness. Could this be... acquaintanceship?? Only time will tell :)

Joey’s eyes popped open the next morning when he heard the sound of a plane pass by overhead. He sat up slowly, yawning as he looked out a huge window that wasn’t his own. He glanced over to his side and saw Mokuba curled up beside him, snoring quietly. That’s right. It was all coming back to him now. 

He had spent the night at Mokuba’s after they had finished their bar crawl. Joey hadn’t expected Mokuba to be such an energetic party animal but by the third strip club Joey had to steer them both in the direction of home. He couldn’t fully enjoy himself, the thought of Kaiba finding out about his younger brother’s wild time had the blonde glancing over his shoulder all night. Joey was sure the cantankerous CEO would find a way to blame him for everything. After Joey had gotten Mokuba back to his apartment drinking and video games lasted into the early AM hours until they both passed out. 

Joey reached his hand out to the nightstand and found his glasses. He put them on and glanced at the clock. It was about 11:40 AM. Joey stretched, popping his back and groaning. He pushed Mokuba’s shoulder and he grumbled before rolling over. Joey chuckled and hopped out of bed. Much as he’d like to go back to sleep his body was used to getting up and going once he was awake. 

He wandered out to the kitchen and started putting together breakfast based on what he could find. As he stirred some eggs and cream together in a bowl he laughed to himself. He found it funny that this wasn’t the first time he’d made breakfast for a Kaiba. As soon as meat started to sizzle in a pan Mokuba made his way out of his bedroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

“You’re just like your brother. He can’t resist Joey Wheeler’s cooking either,” the blonde teased. Mokuba’s eyes widen.

“Are you saying you’ve spent the night at Seto’s? And cooked breakfast the next morning?!” He shouted before clutching his head. “Urgh… I think I have a hangover.” Joey pointed his spatula at Mokuba and shook his head. 

“That is impossible. I only let you have three glasses of champagne. You just played too many video games last night… and if Kaiba thinks for a second I let you get drunk that would be the end of me, so zip it.”

Mokuba held back the urge to roll his eyes. The Junior CEO had been tossing back shots all night whenever Joey wasn’t watching. He hadn’t expected the blonde to be just as bad as his older brother when it came to ruining his fun. Mokuba found some aspirin and water and sat on a stool at the bar watching Joey cook. Joey could feel the stare and when he looked up he saw Mokuba’s sparkling, beseeching eyes. 

“Whataya want? Cool it with the eyes.”

“Nothing… I was just curious about how Operation Friendship is going,” Mokuba smiled, swinging his legs back and forth under the counter as he rested his chin in his hands.

“So I’m under cover now?” Joey asked with a laugh. “Well, sorry to disappoint but I think Kaiba’s on to us. He’d be friends with a brick wall before me.” Mokuba frowned before countering. 

“But he let you stay the night and cook breakfast the next morning. He always orders room service!” Mokuba huffed when Joey merely shrugged. 

“I was practically done cooking by the time he woke up. It’d be a waste to just ignore all that food. Plus he wasn’t jumping at the chance to celebrate with us last night,” Joey recounted, his tone becoming slightly harsher, “You gotta face facts, Mokuba. If Kaiba’s gonna make friends it’ll be on his own time.” Mokuba pouted and laid his head down on the counter. Joey felt bad but it was better for Mokuba to accept the truth sooner rather than later. 

“I don’t know… I still think there’s something there,” the Junior CEO mumbled into his arms. Joey kept cooking. He started plating some of the food and suddenly Mokuba’s head sprang up. 

“Joey, you should’ve seen how bummed Seto looked when you weren’t in the office last Friday! I saw him look right at your desk when he came in the door and he looked devastated when I told him I had let you leave early.” Joey snorted and rolled his eyes.

“He was probably wondering why one of his employees wasn’t working and was drafting up new and exciting ways to fire me in his head,” Joey explained, expecting nothing less from someone like Seto Kaiba. Mokuba grumbled and rested his head in his hand.

“You’re as bad as my brother. Always denying!” 

Joey sighed, passing a plate of food over as he turned off the burners. He walked over to the coffee maker and started a cup. 

“Look, if it makes you feel any better I’ll help you find him some friends. It’s not gonna work with me but I can be your accomplice. Aren’t we going on some conference trip in two weeks? Maybe we can bring along some other employees.” 

“That’s a great idea!” Mokuba spoke around a mouthful of food, “I can start drafting some recommendations. If you notice anyone you think would be a good candidate let me know.” Joey nodded, starting up a cup of coffee for Mokuba. Suddenly the younger Kaiba heard a ping in the distance. He went to his room and returned with his phone. He paused mid step, his eyes glued to the screen. 

“Joey! Your jacket was at Seto’s apartment!” 

Joey glanced up from his food and nodded. It made sense. It was the one place he hadn’t checked. 

“Is he bringing it by?” Joey asked, slyly checking his own phone but he hadn’t received a text about it. Mokuba shook his head. 

“No, he said he sent it to be dry cleaned already.”

“See? He thinks I stink,” Joey said with a shrug, “Operation Friendship is a failure.” Mokuba sighed with his hands on his hips. Joey and Seto both had stubbornness in common.

-

With the clarity of daylight and a full day of work, in his element, Kaiba had taken the time to decompress from the events of the other night. If Seto were honest with himself he was a bit anxious about how all his future interactions with Joey would go, but he rationalized that fear away. Joey was his subordinate and Kaiba had nothing to worry about. Joey was still Joey: simple and straightforward. True, that could be disarming at times but he wasn’t someone to fear. 

Kaiba started shutting down his office computer for the night when he was reminded of something. He shuffled through his desk, looking for a payroll check. With the success of last night’s event Kaiba, begrudgingly, decided that Joey deserved a bonus. He had said that if Joey proved his worth he would get a one. He was sure Joey had forgotten their terms but nonetheless Kaiba would honor them. Plus Mokuba had been talking his ear off about it all day. 

He opened his checkbook, twirled his pen around his fingers, and, with a flourish, wrote out a one thousand dollar bonus check. It was petty change for Kaiba but he knew it would be sufficiently impressive to Joey. 

Kaiba put the check into an envelope and wrote his subordinate’s name on it before he left the office and retired to his apartment. The CEO continued working for several more hours before falling asleep on the couch. He had forgotten to buy more energy drinks so he was running on empty. He knew he shouldn’t but without realizing Kaiba eventually nodded off.

-

That same night, while Joey was lounging around at his apartment, flipping through a magazine he felt anxiety creep up on him. Something was gnawing at him. He glanced over at his coat rack and saw his leather jacket hanging, still in its plastic bag. He rolled over on his futon and picked up his phone. 

He should thank Kaiba, right? It was something one would normally do in a situation like this. Joey knew he’d been telling Mokuba he and Kaiba could never be friends but they could at least be friendly acquaintances, right? If his boss were anyone else and he had dry cleaned his clothes Joey would’ve been grateful so…

The blonde scratched his head. There was no point in stalling. He’d just do it. He opened his phone and scrolled down to a text thread with “Blue Eyes White Boss”. Joey’s eyes fell to the message “I need you, Wheeler” from their previous conversation. The blonde snickered. 

Kaiba must have been kicking himself for sending that. He thought briefly about showing off to his friends. Tristan and Rex would shit themselves if they saw it… but Joey decided to keep it private. He would hold onto that text and enjoy it in the future. 

Joey started typing. “Hey, thanks for sending my coat to the cleaners, friend-o.” Joey paused before he committed to hitting the send button. He deleted “friend-o” and sent the message more plainly. He had been irritating Kaiba enough with the friendship talk as it was.

A couple minutes passed there was no reply. Joey waited a few more moments expecting an insulting text to show up but it didn’t. He lay on his back for a minute. He also wanted to warn Kaiba about Mokuba’s friendship plans. He didn’t want to rat Mokuba out let alone admit to his contribution in the planning, but he felt like Kaiba deserved a little heads up. Just like when those girls had run up to him for autographs Joey could picture Kaiba’s jaw tighten up and his eye start to twitch at the though of interacting with new people for something unrelated to business.

A few more minutes passed and still no message. Joey sat up and stared at his screen. All the times Joey didn’t answer Kaiba started calling him immediately. The blonde pondered his options. Kaiba didn’t really strike him as a texting kind of guy. He seemed to like the ability to hang up dramatically during phone calls. 

He decided to dial. He held the phone to his ear and pulled his knees up under his chin. He rocked back and forth listening to ring after ring. He was beginning to wonder if he’d just go to voicemail. Joey started to panic. He wasn’t prepared to leave a competent and clear message. The ringing stopped and he held his breath. He heard some fabric shuffling before a soft grumble. 

“Hello?” 

Kaiba’s voice was deep and gravelly with sleep. Joey glanced at the clock. It was only 10:00 PM. He thought Kaiba only got four hours of sleep a night. 

“Sorry… were you sleeping?” Joey waited, listening close. He could hear Kaiba moving around and then a low grumble of irritation. 

“Yes… I’m not supposed to be. I must’ve dozed off.” Joey nodded though Kaiba couldn’t see. There is a long silence of Joey not saying anything before Kaiba asked, “What did you want?” Joey made a noise of surprise, remembering why he called. 

“Right, I was just calling to thank you for dry cleaning my jacket… and finding it in the first place too, I guess, heh, heh.” Joey could hear Kaiba sigh on the end of the line. 

“You’ve got a bad habit of leaving shit at my house,” the CEO replied, a small chuckle rumbling in his throat. Another silence passed before Joey spoke up.

“Just so you know Mokuba is planning on inviting some other employees to the conference. We talked about it this morning.” He heard Kaiba groan and roll over, his voice sounding muffled. 

“Why is he doing that? Bringing you along is bad enough.” Joey winced. He didn’t have the courage to say it had been his idea to invite more people.

“I’m sure you can figure out why he’d want to bring more people on a weekend long trip with you.” Kaiba sighed exasperatedly. 

“God, he just wont stop,” the CEO grumbled. Joey chewed on his lip for a moment. He wanted to reassure Kaiba that he could always make up an excuse and Joey would help him escape his brother’s kindness. He’d done that multiple times already, though. If Kaiba wanted Joey’s help he would’ve asked for it by now.

“Poor guy, you’ve got a brother who loves you,” Joey teased. Kaiba was quiet for a moment. 

“I guess I’ll have to take you up on your offer,” he said slowly, his voice still groggy. “If I feel like Mokuba’s ‘friend dates’ have worn out their welcome you come over with some bullshit business that needs my attention.” Joey’s eyebrows arch in surprise. 

“How will I know? Are you gonna give me a signal?” Joey joked, unable to believe what he was hearing. Kaiba paused to think. Joey glanced at the screen of his phone, wondering if the call had dropped. 

“I’ll take off my jacket. That should be pretty obvious, right?”

Joey held back a laugh. Kaiba without his ostentatious outerwear was certainly an alien sight. 

“What if you’re just hot?” Joey asked. Kaiba chuckled, his throat still raspy with sleep. 

“Please. I don’t sweat.” 

Joey rolled his eyes and made a dismissive raspberry noise with his lips. 

“Careful. If Mokuba sees us giving each other secret signals he’ll suspect that we actually get along,” Joey warned. Kaiba sighed into the phone and Joey shivered a bit as though he felt the breath in his ear. 

“Well, I can at least stand you in small, 10 minute doses at a time. More than I can say for most of my employees.”

Joey grew silent. He could feel his palm sweat against his phone. If he didn’t know better he would think Kaiba was being nice. 

“I’m bringing your bonus check in on Monday, by the way,” Kaiba said, yawning over the phone. Joey blinked slowly. 

“My what? I didn’t think we were serious about that.” 

“Well I seriously would’ve fired you if it had been a failure so it’s only fair,” Kaiba scoffed. Joey chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. 

“You feeling alright Kaiba? You must be sick cuz there’s no way you…”

“You earned this, Wheeler. You had better learn to accept recompense for a job well done because I would hope that your work only improves from here on out.”  
Joey was quiet; he didn’t trust himself not to try to brush off the praise. He took a minute to think, choosing his words carefully. 

“Mokuba said something like that before, too. That I shouldn’t be afraid to want more. You wouldn’t understand but that’s hard for a guy like me, ya know?” Joey winced when he heard his own voice. He sounded pitiful. He was about to laugh off what he had just said but Kaiba interrupted.

“I can understand.” 

Joey stared down at the pattern in his comforter, Kaiba’s words nestling in his brain. Neither spoke for a long while. Joey traced his fingers around the design in his blanket. His finger started moving to the same tempo as Kaiba’s slow breathing. He wanted to say something. Anything. He knew he should either thank Kaiba or be humorous to distract from the sudden serious tone… but he could feel heat rising on his neck. 

Joey was flustered. Kaiba had caught him in a moment of weakness, transparency. He knew that his boss probably didn’t care but any amount of money he received would be a huge gift. He wanted to express his gratitude but to gush about his thankfulness felt stupid.

“Kaiba?” Joey spoke, not sure what he planed to say after that. There was no response. Joey paused before saying Kaiba’s name again but still nothing. Joey listened close and could make out soft snoring on the other end of the line. Joey smiled; relieved he didn’t have to think of an end to the conversation. 

“Goodnight,” Joey whispered before he hung up the phone.

-

Monday arrived and Kaiba marched into Mokuba’s office around 4:00 PM. He had hoped that his younger brother wouldn’t be there to see him hand a check to Joey. Mokuba would surely be beside himself with joy at such an act of kindness. Thankfully his meddling sibling was gone when Kaiba arrived. 

He found Joey on the phone talking with a customer. He was discussing group discounts and charitable donation policies. He glanced up at Kaiba when he entered the room but looked away, continuing his conversation. The CEO took a seat on Mokuba’s desk, twirling the envelope in his hands, waiting. Eventually Joey finished the call and hung up the phone. 

“There’s still a Red Bull in the fridge if you want it,” Joey said, hooking his thumb in the direction of the break room. Kaiba nodded before extending a long arm to hand Joey his check. The blonde reached out tentatively to grab it. He stared at the envelope while Kaiba left the room to get his energy drink. When he returned Joey had returned to typing, the envelope placed, unopened, off to the side.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Kaiba asked, sipping his drink. Joey looked over at his boss through narrowed eyes. 

“Isn’t that… I don’t know… unprofessional?” 

“I wrote it,” Kaiba scoffed, “I know how much it’s worth so why would it matter?” Joey picked up the envelope again and stared at it. He regarded Kaiba suspiciously. 

“Why do you wanna watch me open it? Do you get off on this kinda thing?” Kaiba rubbed his face with his hand and groaned. 

“Would you just open it already? I want to know if you think it’s a fair amount.” 

“I’m sure anything will be fine,” Joey responded, making no attempt to open the letter. Kaiba sighed, sitting on the edge of Mokuba’s desk again. 

“Mokuba suggested a ludicrously high amount so I ignored him and wrote what I thought was reasonable,” the CEO explained, not taking “no” for and answer. 

Knowing he couldn’t avoid it for much longer, Joey started to peel the envelope open, holding his breath. The build up was making his heart race. He couldn’t help but wonder just how much was in there. He began to pull out the check but his left hand fumbled and it fluttered under his desk. Joey heard Kaiba sigh impatiently. The blonde crouched down under the desk to grab it but he stopped short. 

He could see it, the amount. 

Joey’s eyes widened as he read the number over and over. 

One thousand dollars. One thousand fucking dollars. 

Joey’s mouth hung open. With this he could pay off some interest on his medical bills, catch up on late fees… his brain was already budgeting, allocating funds. He could even put something in savings. He hadn’t been able to do that since… he couldn’t remember when. Joey’s face flushed and he grit his teeth. He blinked fast, his eyes starting to sting. He didn’t want to tear up, not in front of Kaiba. He wiped at his face with his sleeve, taking deep breathes. 

“Why are you still on the floor? Did you lose the check?” Kaiba asked from above. Joey saw his feet moving closer to his desk. He grabbed the check and stood up fast, hitting the back of his head on the underside of the desk. 

“Mother fucker,” Joey moaned, his body crumpling on the carpet. Kaiba couldn’t help but snicker as he made his way around the desk. Joey recovered and stood, rubbing the back of his head. Kaiba folded his arm and raised an eyebrow at Joey. 

“So? Do you think that’s a fair amount?”

Kaiba was expecting a joke. Perhaps some sort of comment on how Joey had been working overtime helping Kaiba with paper work so there needed to be a few more zeros on the check. However, the CEO was surprised when Joey smiled wide at him, a genuine expression of happiness. His eyes were warm, blissful. 

“Thank you, Kaiba. So much. This is… this is amazing,” Joey said. He squared his shoulders and extended his hand. Kaiba looked down at it, his eyes running over the lines of his palm. He slowly extended his own hand and Joey grabbed it. Kaiba could feel goose bumps spreading out from his spine. Joey’s hand was so hot, his palm and the pads of his fingers rough. He squeezed Kaiba’s hand firmly, but not too tight, moving his arm at just the right speed, the perfect handshake. 

Kaiba’s throat was dry. He looked into Joey’s eyes and the blonde’s head tilted to the side. His expression became even softer. It made Kaiba squirm.

“People are always counting me out but you really gave me a chance here. Thank you for that.” 

“It’s fine… no big deal,” Kaiba grumbled as his eyes darted away. He felt a tug on his arm and Joey pulled him closer. 

“No, really,” Joey said, his eyes sparkling, “Anything I can do, any time you need extra help, I’ll do it. You have no idea how grateful I am.” Kaiba started to pull his hand back, his neck feeling hot. Joey let his hand go. He could tell that his boss was feeling uncomfortable so he decided to lighten the mood. 

“You know, if you’re not careful, you’ll get the reputation of a nice guy,” Joey teased. Seto snorted, heading for the door. 

“You wont be saying that the next time I need your help. Now that you’ve proven yourself useful I’ll be adding to your workload.” 

Joey laughed nervously but he also felt light. For the first time in his life he really loved his job. People listened to him, let him contribute. He couldn’t have been happier and it was ironic that Kaiba of all people had made it possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a handshake to remind you that your handsome underling will do "anything" to please you heh heh >:)


	12. Blue is Your Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Whether you're single or not it's always a good day for some sexual tension, male bonding, and fashion shows.
> 
> The convention begins and Kaiba and Joey are forced to spend even more time together >:) Hope everyone's ok with that.

The following two weeks passed in a blur. After a few days of Joey’s high energy and positive attitude combined with his brother’s onslaught of employee (friend) recommendations for the conference Seto decided to avoid Kaiba Land almost entirely. 

He stayed holed up in his office at Kaiba Corp Tower but even then Mokuba scheduled one-on-one interviews with possible candidates to interrupt his days. Kaiba’s mood was bad the entire way through. Even if there were a possibility of him liking one of the candidates he didn’t give them the chance. Mokuba’s contenders were people he would like, bubbly and out going. The few people that Joey recommended were harsh and intimidating if not completely full of themselves (just like Kaiba). Both rubbed Seto the wrong way. 

Eventually the CEO relented and hand-selected 3 women that he had worked with personally and trusted. His game plan was that they all had differing interests so they would be spread out across the convention. Plus they would have their own, separate hotel room so there would be minimal interactions. It was bad enough that Mokuba insisted the 3 men would room together. Kaiba would not add anymore to the mix.

-

The Thursday evening before the conference Kaiba made his way down to his tailor and closet to pick out his wardrobe for the long weekend. He was shocked to find Joey and Mokuba there. The blonde was half out of a shirt while Mokuba held up two more shirts beside him. He tried explaining that this green went better with that charcoal gray. Joey scrutinized himself in the mirror, admitting that he couldn’t tell the difference.

Mokuba noticed Seto’s reflection and turned to greet him. Joey glanced over and gave a little wave. Ever since the bonus check the blonde’s smile had been sweeter and more disarming when it flashed in Kaiba’s direction.

“Seto! You’re just in time! We were picking out a few new outfits for the trip.” Mokuba was practically jumping up and down. The tailor stood in the corner, holding a pile of clothes, looking exhausted. 

“Sorry. I couldn’t stop him,” Joey said apologetically. Mokuba whirled around and shook a finger at his new hire. 

“You said that if you were still here after 3 months I could buy you more clothes.” Joey chuckled and pulled his dress shirt all the way off. 

“You’re still a little early on that,” he reminded the Junior CEO. Mokuba waved a dismissive hand. He wouldn’t hear it. Suddenly his expression brightened, an idea popping into his head. 

“Seto! Pick something out for Joey! What do you think he’d look good in?” Kaiba raised an eyebrow before pointing at a trash bin in the corner of the room. 

“I don’t know. Maybe there’s an extra bag in there he can put on,” Seto deadpanned. Mokuba looked angry but Joey laughed and put a hand on his hip.

“See, he’s only saying that cuz everything looks good on me,” Joey smirked, his voice dripping with arrogance as he posed. Kaiba groaned, regretting every footfall that had brought him to this room. He flopped down on a lounge chair in a surprisingly casual pose, one leg swung over the armrest. 

“This is what happens when you give a dog a bone,” Kaiba stated, looking sideways at Joey. He felt a smile tug at his lips when his subordinate’s eye twitched a little. The blonde walked over to the lounge chair and Kaiba was instantly on edge. He kept his body from moving but he could feel his muscles tense. Joey leaned over a bit, holding out his arms and making a picture frame with his fingers. 

“How ‘bout I pick something for you, too. Mokuba can judge who styles it better,” the blonde challenged with a cocky grin on his face. 

Kaiba’s jaw clenched. No matter the circumstances when it came to competition no one would best him. Wordlessly he stood up and glided from one side of the closet to the other. The CEO’s hands moved with adept accuracy, pulling out several pieces. He even went so far as pairing the outfit with dress shoes, a pocket watch, and a tie. Kaiba laid them out on a chair and then sat down. He folding his hands behind his head and leaned back, nose in the air. His victory was assured. 

Joey narrowed his eyes before he stalked off into the depths of the closet, searching. It took him much longer to assemble an outfit. True, Joey was at a disadvantage but he also second-guessed a lot of his choices. He would bring a few things over to the catwalk, scrutinize Kaiba’s profile and then take something back. 

Eventually, in a move of desperation Joey marched over to Kaiba with two ties. Before the CEO could say anything Joey crouched down to eye level. The blonde held the ties close to Kaiba’s face, analyzing the colors against his boss’s complexion. 

Kaiba peered at Joey from between the ties. He noticed that the blonde’s cheeks were flushed and he was starting to sweat from all the walking back and forth. Kaiba’s gaze sharpened when that now familiar scent reached his nose. 

Joey’s eyes suddenly widened and he dashed off, struck with inspiration. Kaiba glanced after him, wondering what he’d be faced with wearing now. When Joey finalized his outfit he stood back and looked at it, hands on his hips, chest puffed out. 

“Read ‘em and weep,” Joey mocked, ready to get this competition underway. He glanced over at Mokuba and couldn’t help but chuckle. The Junior CEO looked giddy. Mokuba could hardly contain his excitement as he ushered them and their clothes back to the dressing rooms. Both men started to change but Mokuba had to get Kaiba a different size in pants. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t find any that had a length of infinity,” Joey commented snidely from his dressing room. Kaiba tossed a shoe over the changing room wall and it landed on the blonde’s head. 

Joey was the first to exit the changing room. His outfit had fewer accessories than Kaiba’s but the simplicity was elegant nonetheless. He made his way out to the catwalk to get a look at the full picture. The jacket, pants, and tie were a deep midnight blue while the vest was heather gray. His button up shirt was a lighter gray tone and both his belt and shoes were amber brown. 

Joey adjusted his glasses and had to admit that it was a great pick. He decided to strut down the catwalk while Mokuba cheered him on. He did a little spin at the end but stuttered to a stop when he saw that Kaiba had emerged from the dressing rooms. He stood tall and intimidating at the other end of the catwalk.

“Can I pick ‘em, or what?!” Joey whooped, feeling quite proud of himself. Mokuba joined in the cheering. They both started catcalling Seto throwing in a few exclamations of “sexy!” and “show us your tits!” Kaiba cocked his head and turned to look at himself in the mirrors. 

His jacket was long, cutting off at the lower thigh with peaked lapels. It matched his pants in color: slate grey. His dress shirt was crisp white with a mandarin color. His shoes were a polished black and his belt sage green. There was a matching green silk handkerchief tucked in his breast pocket and a black checked scarf draped around his shoulders. A frown settled on Kaiba’s features as he scrutinized.

“I don’t like it,” the CEO said flatly. Joey’s mouth dropped open in shock. 

“Wait! You’ve gotta slick your hair back, ya know? Get the whole picture first!” Joey walked up to Kaiba but the CEO waved him away. 

“I’m not some gangster, and that wouldn’t change the fact that I won because my choice is clearly better,” Seto insisted. Joey looked offended. 

“What’s more intimidating than black and white? This screams Kaiba brand.” 

“Please,” Kaiba snapped, leveling an intense glare at Joey, “blue is clearly a good color on you. My choice is timeless unlike this stupid scarf.” Joey glared and poked a finger into Kaiba’s chest. 

“Really? The king of cone-shaped shoulder pads is going to tell me about timeless?” Kaiba’s eyes narrowed and he grimaced. 

“Are you talking about my favorite jacket? Do you have a death wish?”

“Hey, hey! I thought I was the one who was going to judge the winner,” Mokuba jumped in the middle keeping his voice light and airy. Kaiba and Joey turned away from each other, folding their arms with synchronized timing. Mokuba smiled weakly before declaring, “The winner is… both of you! You both win the outfits you’re wearing! Wasn’t that fun?” 

Both men grunted in frustration before Seto made his way to the dressing rooms. Joey walked over to his growing pile of outfits and started gathering them up. By the time Kaiba was back in his normal clothes Joey had gone. Mokuba informed Kaiba that he went home but decided to take the outfit Kaiba had chosen, minus the fancy pocket watch. Seto nodded, taking a quick glance back at the dressing room. He told Mokuba to have his outfit sent up to his room. The younger Kaiba smiled and nodded.

Seto picked out a few more things before he returned to his apartment. He packed for the next few days, going over his checklist several times to make sure everything was in order. He would be setting up his presentation so he had to leave several hours earlier than the rest tomorrow morning. All of the tech was prepped, the only thing left was to unveil a taste of his latest creation. 

He had been working extra hours these past few weeks to make something truly exciting. Lately he had been feeling reinvigorated. He was producing like crazy in the labs whenever he had a spare minute. For the first time in a long time he was enjoying his work.

Suddenly his phone pinged. He looked at it and saw a text from Mokuba. There was a picture attached of snacks and games sprawled out on his bed. The text read, “Last chance to join in on the road trip fun!” 

Kaiba rolled his eyes before sending back, “No thanks.” Mokuba had rented a small bus for himself and all the employees to ride in together. They were only traveling to the next city over but Mokuba insisted that riding together would only strengthen workplace friendships. The thought of being trapped on a bus for an hour with his subordinates made Kaiba feel nauseous. 

Mokuba send back a sad emoji. Kaiba sighed and sent, “I’m sure we’ll see each other at the convention.” 

Ellipses popped up before Mokuba responded, “Yeah! All boys sleep over in the hotel!”

Kaiba held his forehead in his hand. He had put off thinking about rooming with Joey for 3 nights straight. They hadn’t spent much time together alone since the Halloween event, mostly because of Kaiba’s schedule. He didn’t want to admit it but there were definitely a few nights when he could’ve used a fresh pair of eyes on his work. He had thought about calling Joey but every time the idea entered his mind he felt his mood darken. Kaiba had done his best not to think of his incidents of private humiliation; content to pretend none of it had ever happened. However he had since become more physically aware of Joey. 

His thoughts weren’t sexual, but they had a visceral intensity. Anytime the blonde entered or exited the office Kaiba sensed it as tangibly as a hand on his shoulder. His skin felt different when Joey was nearby. Whether he was leaning over his desk to read a report or sipping his coffee feet away while looking out the window Kaiba felt a prickle at the back of his neck. When their fingers brushed while Joey handed him a drink Kaiba’s hand felt hot for the next hour. His hypersensitivity to touch had always been a defense mechanism but now it only served to remind him how often and commonplace it was for Joey to touch him. 

Kaiba could tell he was more distracted by it than normal. Ordinarily an inadvertent touch was a low point in Kaiba’s day that he could usually move past and forget but this constant closeness was putting him in a haze. He would skim over words with half his attention, type figures riddled with inaccuracies that he’d have to go back and fix. 

Oddly enough he didn’t mind it. Kaiba was capable enough to do decent work even without paying full attention. He found himself humoring Joey’s stupid jokes or taking breaks with him and Mokuba rather than using breaks to avoid their new hire. 

It was dawning on Kaiba that this could be what friendship was. The thought was sobering. It made The CEO anxious. He could feel himself slipping into this new routine without a struggle and it worried him. He knew that this would make Mokuba happy but he didn’t want to change in the process. Keeping others at a distance allowed Kaiba to focus on his own pursuits. His coldness made him an intimidating CEO. If he lost that, what was he? 

His phone pinged again. He was surprised to see this time that it was from “Idiot”. The message read, “Just so you know, I liked the pocket watch but I got the feeling like it was out of my pay grade. Maybe I can earn that for my next bonus?” Kaiba quickly told Joey that if he wanted to trade in that check for the watch he could have it now. 

An ellipses popped up and then a gif of a surprised cat falling over. Kaiba wasn’t sure what he was supposed to intuit from that but a text quickly followed saying, “No way José. It’s already in the bank.” Kaiba was surprised Joey hadn’t spent it all but then he remembered the blonde’s troublesome debts. He realized that Joey must’ve been much more money conscious now than he had been years ago. 

Another text pinged in and Joey asked, “Should I bring some movies for us to watch? At the hotel, I mean. What does Mokuba like?” Kaiba grimaced. The thought of bonding over movies made his shoulders heavy. He sighed before responding, “You’ve seen his taste in video games. The gorier the better.” Joey answered back with a scared emoji, “Not exactly my cup of tea… any other suggestions?”

Kaiba narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He replied, “Don’t tell me your afraid of horror movies.” An ellipsis popped up and then went away several times before a text came in. It read, “Joey Wheeler ain’t scared of nothin’… but I’d rather watch a thriller.” 

Kaiba rolled his eyes before responding, “Sounds like you’ve already made up your mind. Besides we can watch all the gore we want on demand at the hotel.” Kaiba’s thumb hovered over the evil smiling emoji but he thought better of it. Too playful. 

Joey responded back with a, “Greaaaaat. Well have a good night then.” Their conversation ended there. Kaiba set his alarm and went to sleep for the night.

-

When Kaiba arrived at the convention center he spent a few hours checking in, overseeing his booth’s set up, and reading through his speech. When the busy work was done he went to his hotel room, ready to take a power nap. He didn’t have anything to do until Saturday and the idea of sleeping until dinner sounded appealing. Kaiba entered his hotel room and flopped down on one of the queen beds face first. Five minutes passed and Kaiba could feel himself drifting off to sleep when he heard the door’s key card reader beep. 

“Whoa, this is sweet!” 

Kaiba heard an all too familiar voice. He could tell his brother had entered as well when two sets of footsteps shuffled across the carpet. Kaiba rolled over and sat up, his eyes only half open. 

“You’re sleeping already? I had a whole day of activities planned,” Mokuba complained as he started flipping through his itinerary. Joey flashed Kaiba an apologetic look for having burst in on him. The CEO glowered at Joey’s wardrobe. Some sports t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Kaiba hadn’t seen him dressed so casually in a long time. 

“Let’s start with brunch!” Mokuba said, a bright smile on his face. Kaiba slumped back on the bed. 

“We’re not going anywhere until Wheeler puts on something decent,” Seto dictated. He could hear Joey whisper something to Mokuba, causing him to stifle a giggle. The CEO was too tired to care what they were conspiring about. 

Joey returned from the bathroom after a few minutes dressed in something that must’ve been new. A blue, spotted dress shirt under a light grey sweater with dark blue pants and the nice brown shoes Kaiba had picked out the other day. 

“I’m starvin’! Let’s hop to it, Sleeping Beauty,” the blonde encouraged. Kaiba grumbled and got out of bed. He followed behind Mokuba and Joey as they chatted, full of energy. Seto wondered where their positivity came from.

As the three got closer and closer to the hotel’s restaurant they passed more people. Kaiba started to notice that many of them were staring. He was used to being ogled whether it was for his wealthy status or height… but this was different. 

As a group of young business professionals passed he heard one of them comment on “the hot blonde in the glasses” to their friends who agreed with his assessment. Kaiba’s teeth started grinding as a shiver of disgust ran down his spine. He was amazed at some people’s taste. 

More and more people passed and Kaiba couldn’t help but notice wandering eyes. He stared hard at the back of Joey’s head, wondering if he noticed too. Kaiba spent a second too long glaring at a passerby over his shoulder and ran into the blonde, who had stopped short.

Kaiba straightened his jacket, realizing that they had reached the hotel restaurant. Joey turned around to look up at Kaiba. The CEO expected to be teased about not watching where he was going but Joey only smiled genuinely. Kaiba scowled in response. He felt like that bright smile had the potential to melt his face off. He made a mental note never to give Joey another bonus check if it made him this friendly.

The three men sat and ordered brunch. Mokuba flipped open the schedule pamphlet and circled things that Joey was interested in seeing. Eventually Mokuba suggested that everyone, including the three women accompanying them, should go to a seminar on Internet Culture and Advertising. Kaiba vehemently disagreed. He didn’t feel it necessary that he accompany the group. He and Mokuba argued for a moment when suddenly Kaiba’s phone buzzed. 

He glanced at it and was surprised to see a message from “Idiot” though he was only a foot away. It read, “Remember our signal. I’ve got you covered.” Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Joey who winked conspiratorially at him. The CEO sighed and relented, saying that he would go. 

Kaiba reasoned that it was for the best, anyway. He and Mokuba seemed to be fighting more often lately and Kaiba wasn’t happy about that. Maybe going to the seminar would help. Besides, even if it made him uncomfortable he would do anything for his brother.

After brunch Kaiba split off from Mokuba and Joey. He headed back to the hotel room to get some sleep before he tended to his business. Joey and Mokuba began touring around the convention. They spent a few hours checking out booths and attending a few seminars. Joey was caught off guard by how much he enjoyed himself. He had expected a technology conference to be way over his head. 

Yes, the actually science and numbers behind the inventions was on a different level but their practical applications had Joey’s mind working. There was a wide variety of tech on display, some for professional use, some for entertainment. Joey took notes constantly, writing down anything he thought could be useful at Kaiba Land. Mokuba couldn’t be happier. He didn’t comment on it but he watched Joey with pride.

Mokuba could relate to feeling out of your element in this environment. Seto cast a long shadow at Kaiba Corp. It was always a fear of Mokuba’s that any lack of success would on his end would make him look like the dictionary definition of nepotism. It took Mokuba a long while to find what he excelled at and even longer to prove himself on his own merit. Seeing Joey embrace the challenge ahead of him was nostalgic and Mokuba would do his best to support him.

-

It was eventually decided that Mokuba, Joey, and the other employees would gather for an early dinner. They discussed their experiences and favorite tech so far. Though the women Kaiba invited worked at the Kaiba Corp main offices and not Kaiba Land, Joey made fast friends. 

In order of most talkative: Leah, a bubbly blonde who worked in HR, clicked with Joey right away. Her smile was wide and peppy but it could change in an instant if you put your foot in your mouth. She seemed to always have a funny anecdote ready to fill the silence. Joey appreciated her sense of humor while Leah could relate to his speak-your-mind attitude. 

Satomi was the kitchen manager at the Kaiba Corp Tower cafeteria that Joey had once interviewed with. Because of this Joey was a bit anxious to be speaking with her again. Satomi, however, was calm and polite. She had an aura of authority and maturity about her with the way her ponytail was tied just so. The black rims of her cat eye glasses would always flash when she tilted her head to listen to whoever was talking. Joey could see that she was kind beneath the cold exterior.

The third woman was Rani. She was an oversees hire from India who had quickly risen to prominence as head of the Nano Technology team at Kaiba Corp. She was quite young to have so much prestige attached to her name, but she dealt well with the responsibility. At first Joey thought she would be harsh and authoritative like Kaiba. However, when she wasn’t staying silent she would suddenly blurt out something funny or awkward, her nerves getting the best of her.

After dinner they all headed to the seminar, found seats and waited. They arrived just barely on time and there was no sign of Kaiba.

“Do you think he ditched?” Joey asked in a low voice to Mokuba. The younger Kaiba shook his head though his expression was sad. The speech was about to start. A mousy young man walked up to the podium, shuffling his notecards, obviously nervous. He began his first sentence when the doors at the back of the room slammed open. 

Everyone glanced over their shoulders and saw Seto Kaiba, his entire frame taking up the doorway. The CEO was intimidating as he stalked into the seminar. Many recognized him and began whispering. Mokuba groaned and covered his eyes. Joey heard Satomi comment that Kaiba had a habit of making dramatic entrances. 

Joey analyzed Kaiba as he made his way over to them. Something in his eyes looked familiar. Joey had been seeing a lot of exhausted, sleepy Kaiba lately and he could tell that his frown was more grumpy than menacing. When the CEO came close and sat on Mokuba’s other side the blonde noticed that the hair on the back of his head was more disheveled than usual.

“Have a nice nap?” Joey whispered, leaning out of his chair a bit to give Kaiba a knowing look. 

“Fuck off,” Kaiba hissed before stifling a yawn. He turned his attention to the speaker and the man at the podium looked even more nervous, if that were possible. 

The seminar began and eventually everyone drew lots to determine what smaller groups they would be broken into. They started playing an icebreaker game that involved tossing a ball to determine topics of conversation. Joey was having fun but couldn’t help glancing around. He wasn’t surprised to see Kaiba leaning against a wall, ignoring his group. They kept shooting furtive glances his way, unsure of how to proceed. Joey rolled his eyes before catching the ball someone had thrown to him. He answered his question but held onto the ball, his mind working.

Joey wound up for a fast pitch but away from his group’s circle. 

“Aye, yo, Kaiba!” Joey shouted, loud enough to interrupt what the entire room was doing. Kaiba looked up in shock, appearing sincerely rattled. Before he could say anything Joey hucked the ball in the CEO’s direction, shouting a question along with it. 

“What’s your favorite kind of cereal?!” 

Kaiba caught the ball, of course, but his eyes were murderous. Everyone held their breath for a moment, even Joey. He had hoped that Kaiba would lighten up a bit but the blonde realized his plan might have been flawed from the start. To everyone’s surprise Kaiba suddenly wound up and pitched the ball back at a similar fast pace.

“Raisin bran, idiot!” 

Joey caught the ball and it stung but he tried not to wince. The blonde gave Kaiba a thumbs up.

“Nice! Way to stay regular!” 

Joey tossed the ball to another person in the group. The ball merely bounced off their stomach to the floor. Everyone was still in shock from what they’d seen and heard. Joey snickered when he noticed an actual blush on Kaiba’s cheeks. He quickly looked away though. His boss’s face may have been rosy but his eyes looked like portals to the shadow realm.

To everyone’s surprise Kaiba trudged over to his group to begin the icebreaker game. He must’ve figured it would be less embarrassing for him in the long run to play along. After the game was done all the groups sat on the floor and started discussing relevant Internet trends that they were aware of. 

This was Joey’s area of expertise. He spent a lot of his free time fucking around online when the café Wi-Fi was working. He had a great deal to contribute so he got a bit sucked into the conversation. 

About 20 minutes of brainstorming passed before Joey remembered to check on Kaiba. He had been enjoying himself so he figured his boss must’ve made the best of the situation as well. Joey glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see Kaiba with his coat off. Joey blinked slowly, wondering if that was a true signal or just Kaiba making himself comfortable. Joey didn’t want to burst into the group and interrupt but he had made a promise. Joey looked around the room and noticed a water cooler in the far corner. 

Perfect. He could walk over to get a drink and check in on Kaiba. Maybe he could catch a glimpse of his face and read the situation. If Kaiba looked annoyed Joey would swoop in but if not he could leave well enough alone. Joey, as nonchalantly as he could, stood from his group to go get that drink. He had to walk right past Kaiba on his way but did his best not to look over. He didn’t want to give anything away. Joey got to the cooler and began filling his paper cup. He took a sip and glanced around the room, trying not to arouse suspicion. 

His eyes fell on Kaiba and he almost spat his water out. The CEO’s mouth was moving, he was clearly answering a question someone had asked. His entire group was leaning in, captivated by his every word. Kaiba’s eyes, however, told a different story. Joey had never seen him look so desperate. His gaze was pinned on Joey, begging for sweet release. Joey saw the corner of his mouth twitch. Clearly Kaiba was barely holding himself back from jumping up, making some grand declaration about how they were all imbeciles and then storming out of the room. 

Joey gave him a small nod before finishing his water. Joey tried to decide how to go about this. He had never thought Kaiba would actually want his help so he hadn’t taken the time to consider an exit strategy. 

‘Hmm… business, business. What is important enough business,’ Joey thought to himself. He filled up his water cup again so that he wouldn’t look out of place but this made Kaiba’s expression become more intense. He looked like he wanted to crawl out of his skin.

‘Think, damnit!’ 

Suddenly it hit Joey. He finished his water and tossed the paper cup. He pulled out his phone. It was the perfect excuse… but he couldn’t just call Kaiba here. Surely someone would hear him. Joey stared at the screen for a moment before his idea came full circle. He lifted the phone to his ear and pretended to answer. He had the beginnings of a mock conversation before telling his alibi to hold. He pressed the phone to his chest and walked over to Kaiba.

“Hey… Kaiba I uh… I got a call about that “special business” you wanted me to… look into.” Joey could hear the tone of a lie in his voice but Kaiba jumped up anyway. 

“Yes, the “special business”. We should definitely take this call,” Kaiba told Joey, much more convincingly. He gave his group a curt nod as farewell. Joey wondered when Kaiba would be able to return his phone to him or if he would have to come up with some reason to leave the seminar later to get it. 

Joey didn’t have time to figure it out. Kaiba’s hand roughly pressed into Joey’s shoulder blade before he began ushering him out of the room. The blonde couldn’t hide the shock from his face as his boss practically shoved him towards the exit. They reached the doors and burst into the main lobby of the convention center. Mokuba looked after the two as they left. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he wouldn’t stop his brother from bonding with Joey. At least… that’s what he hoped they were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where will the night take these boys??? Feel free to let your imaginations run wild.


	13. Misprint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pillow fight, pillow fight, PILLOW FIGHT!   
> Also look at those boys bond! Such progress, much friendship. Things are starting to heat up but it's always two steps forward one step back with these two.

In the main lobby, after the doors had closed, Kaiba doubled over, hands on his knees, physically exhausted from having to interact with people. He glared over at Joey who was looking confused, perhaps slightly uncomfortable. The CEO couldn’t believe he had actually used their secret signal. It was meant to be a joke. It was merely sarcasm when he had suggested it days ago… Yet in the end Seto couldn’t stand the inane ramblings of his group. The blonde smiled anxiously and Kaiba sighed, unable to comprehend that he had just put his trust in such a moron.

“What the hell took you so long?” The CEO snapped. Joey pocketed his phone before running a hand through his hair. 

“Sorry, I didn’t notice,” the blonde admitted. 

“Some fucking signal,” Kaiba glowered after he straightened up, “Am I going to have to stand on a table and read poetry next time?” Joey could only stare at his boss wide eyed, a colorful visual taking shape in his head. Kaiba could feel Joey’s stare and he looked away. 

“Let’s get out of here,” the CEO grumbled before he led the way back to their hotel room. The blonde followed after surprised this was where his night was going. 

“Wait, you aren’t going back?” Joey asked, jogging to keep up with Kaiba’s pace. 

“Hell no!” A disgruntled Seto responded harshly, “What did you think was going to happen?” Joey realized he hadn’t visualized this plan through to completion. 

“I don’t know,” he blurted out, adjusting his stride to match his boss’s. “I thought you were gonna take a little breather and then get back to it. Everyone seemed to wanna hear what you had to say.”

“Of course they did,” Kaiba snapped as he got in an open elevator. Joey jumped in after him, taking a minute to catch his breath. 

“All they wanted to know about was stupid tabloid gossip!” Kaiba put his hands on his hips before he began speaking in a pitched voice mockingly, “Mr. Kaiba, is it true that you spent the entire Domino City budget on a fleet of Blue Eyes White Dragon jets? Mr. Kaiba, is it true that you shoot your competitors into space from your Kaiba Corp satellite? Mr. Kaiba, is it true what they said in GQ magazine that you have an 11-inch dick?!” 

Kaiba took a moment to catch his breath as well, too wrapped up in his ranting. He glanced over at Joey whose eyes were huge. Kaiba bristled, feeling defensive.

“Shut up! That was a misprint and I had it redacted!” The CEO folded his arms and huffed, glaring at the door numbers blinking overhead. He felt eyes on him and looked back to see Joey, still shocked. Their eyes meet and his subordinate averted his gaze awkwardly. How do you console a man about people assuming he had an 11-inch dick? Joey had no clue.

Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed, regretting his outburst. A few moments passed and the elevator doors opened. They both fell into step, saying nothing. For Kaiba, the silence was maddening. 

“What movies did you bring?” He snapped, wanting to have a normal conversation. Joey temporarily abandoned his state of shock. He rattled off a few titles including: Guns are a Girl’s Best Friend, Underworld 8: No Place Left to Howl, and The Last Leprechaun: Redux. Kaiba felt a shiver run down his spine. He had no idea such trash existed. He would welcome the distraction, though.

Kaiba let them into the hotel room. Joey quickly made his way to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Kaiba took off his coat and shoes before sitting on one of the queen beds. He glanced at his phone and could see that his screen was lighting up with message after message from Mokuba, wanting to know what was going on. He tossed it over to the couch, content to ignore it for the rest of the evening. He heard the bathroom door and was surprised to see Joey now dressed for bed. He wore a pair of boxers and a t-shirt with so many tears and holes that it could hardly be considered a shirt.

“God, don’t you own any decent pajamas,” Kaiba sneered, turning his nose up at Joey’s apparel. 

“Sorry, left my monogramed, silk pj’s at home,” the blonde responded in a deadpan tone, crouching over his backpack on the couch, looking through his things. Joey immediately noticed that Mokuba was blowing up Kaiba’s phone. He asked about it but the CEO insisted it would be fine. Mokuba could be a worrywart at times.   
Joey shrugged and pulled out a movie. He popped it in the DVD player and then jumped into his bed from feet away like a child, rolling up in the blankets, getting situated noisily. 

“I hope you’re ready for an action packed adventure,” Joey said with a sly smile, “Super Spy, Robo-Wizard is my personal favorite.” Kaiba rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long night… but it beat talking to gossip mongering strangers. 

Joey tried to turn on the movie but the remote seemed to be giving him trouble. He pressed several different buttons, opening many menus but none of it was what he wanted. Kaiba could hear Joey making little noises of frustration as he adjusted his glasses, scanning the remote. It made Kaiba fidget. 

“Play the damn movie already,” he said through his teeth. 

“I’m trying,” Joey grunted, “This thing’s really complicated.” Kaiba sighed before he got off his bed. 

He stepped over to Joey’s bed, sitting himself down on the edge. The CEO pulled the device from his subordinate’s hands. In his peripherals he could see the blonde stare at him, surprised that Kaiba would sit so close. Kaiba didn’t acknowledge it. Joey scooted over a bit on the bed, making room for Kaiba who focused on figuring out the remote.

Seto’s body started sending his brain warning signals about his closeness to Joey. They weren’t exactly fear based. He knew he had no reason to panic in this case, but his pulse speed up anyway. His bent knee could feel the warmth of Joey’s thigh under the blanket. Kaiba breathed deeply and ignored all of his firing synapses. He decided that he would not be made uncomfortable by something so innocuous. 

Kaiba finally got the DVD to play. Joey thanked him and sat back against the headboard, ready to watch. Kaiba set the remote on their shared nightstand. He was about to return to his own bed but suddenly there was a familiar commercial on the screen. The CEO groaned and held his head in his hands. 

“How old is this movie?” He groused as an announcer proclaimed that “this summer” the Duel Monster’s Movie would be hitting theaters. Joey laughed. 

That’s right. Years ago Kaiba had tried to put out a movie that had absolutely tanked. Even die hard fans of the game admitted it had jumped the shark, and that was saying a lot for a game like duel monsters.

“Hey, man, they can’t all be winners,” Joey comforted, tapping the back of his hand against his boss’s shoulder. Kaiba’s arm felt hot; he refused to look over at Joey, keeping his eyes on the screen. 

“I should’ve fired myself for that,” Kaiba said, forcing himself to focus on the TV. The two sat in silence watching the other cringe-worthy trailers of movies that hadn’t aged well. Kaiba remained seated at Joey’s side. He flinched when the blonde scooted to the unoccupied side of the bed to turn off the lamp. Kaiba swallowed thickly, reminding himself that this was normal and perfectly fine. 

The commercials ended and the title screen popped up. Kaiba reached over and grabbed the remote. He was about to press play when he noticed Joey staring at him.

“What?” Kaiba asked, keeping his voice level as their eyes met. Joey, to Kaiba’s surprise, looked away, embarrassed. Kaiba’s chest suddenly felt tight. He could see a blush creeping up his subordinate’s neck. Kaiba wasn’t sure if he had the willpower to ask him why. Joey looked back at his boss with a stupid grin. 

“Oh nothing… just wondering if some drinks from the mini fridge could be considered a work expense.” Kaiba felt a frown settle on his face. 

“I don’t care,” Kaiba grumbled, “Whatever you’re getting, bring some for me.” Joey flashed a thumbs up before bounding out of bed, over to the fridge. Kaiba could feel his right leg start to slip off the edge of the mattress after the jostling. He readjusted, stretching his long legs out and crossing them on the bed. 

Joey returned, using his shirt as a pouch to carry over a dozen tiny bottles. Kaiba decided not to comment on this humiliating display. Joey let the bottles spill out onto the comforter. He immediately scooped up the Jack Daniels and Spiced Rum for himself. Kaiba grimaced as he was left several vodkas with flavors that had no business being in alcohol. Kaiba downed one anyway.

The movie was as bad as you’d expect. Kaiba was not the sort to partake in things that were “so bad they were good” so this film had no appeal to him. Joey however was enjoying himself immensely. He could barely hold himself back from spoiling the plot in his excitement. Clearly Joey had watched this enough times to have it memorized. 

As the movie continued the drinks disappeared. Eventually, when they were all gone, the blonde practiced tossing the bottles into a far away trashcan. Both men began exchanging commentaries on what they had seen thus far; Kaiba’s being mostly derogatory. Joey tried to defend the movie, explaining how sometimes terrible things could be hilarious. Kaiba disagreed strongly. 

As the minutes passed the space between the two of them started to vanish. At times it was because Kaiba readjusting himself on the bed. Other times it was the result of Joey talking with his hands or nudging Kaiba’s arm to get his attention. The two just naturally drifted towards each other. 

Eventually Joey realized that, even though he was under the blanket, his leg was resting flush against Kaiba’s, had been for a while. He didn’t mind. It was cozy and he was relaxed. Joey slumped into a different position against the headboard and their shoulders touched. Joey could even smell Kaiba’s subtle cologne. He chuckled to himself when he recognized it from Kaiba’s apartment and all those nights he had helped his boss read over papers.

“What?” The CEO said suddenly, wanting to know why Joey was laughing during a gunfight, “Some other nuanced joke I’m missing?” Joey tilted his head up to look at Kaiba. 

“Naw,” Joey answered quietly. He paused, wondering if he should explain to Kaiba why he laughed but decided against it. Joey realized that from this angle his hair was brushing Kaiba’s shoulder and their faces were a little closer than what should have been natural. Kaiba stared down at him, his mouth opening for a second before closing. Something about seeing that made Joey think better of leaning against the CEO. As Kaiba would say, “Highly unprofessional.” Joey started to sit up a little straighter when suddenly Kaiba nudged him with his elbow. 

“I don’t care what you say. This movie is crap and there’s no deeper meaning to it,” Kaiba sighed before leaning onto Joey, their shoulders pressed together again. 

Joey held his breath for a moment. He had always been under the impression that Kaiba did not enjoy being touched by anyone let alone someone like him. He had thought that Kaiba just hadn’t noticed they had been touching before. Joey, after all, was garbage in Kaiba’s eyes. Why would the CEO notice the dirt on the bottom of his shoe? Now, however, Kaiba was the one leaning in.

Joey kept his eyes on the movie but didn’t really watch. He could hear Kaiba’s steady breathing in his ear, felt it on his shoulder from time to time. Joey folded his arms under the covers, his shoulder shifting against Kaiba. He felt his boss readjust in response. Eventually Joey’s legs started to fall asleep so he wriggled around a little bit. To Joey’s surprise Kaiba shifted against Joey as well. 

It dawned on Joey that all these micro movements were repeating themselves. If the blonde didn’t know any better he would’ve thought Kaiba was getting cozy… snuggly even.   
The blonde rolled his eyes. Kaiba being capable of tenderness like that was laughable. Why would someone as cold and robotic at the CEO of Kaiba Corp desire human contact and warmth?

Suddenly a scene with one of Joey’s favorite one-liners played. 

“Let’s get magical, beyotch!”

Joey put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh but was shocked when he heard Kaiba blurt out one sharp “Ha!” Joey looked over at his boss and saw his wide-eyed expression. 

“Did… did you just,” Joey started to ask, sitting up to get a better look at Kaiba’s face. The CEO’s expression turned dark before he folded his arms tight at his chest. 

“It’s not what you think… I just remembered something funny. It was totally unrelated.” Kaiba glanced at Joey’s face and grimaced when he saw the mischievous smile. 

“My dumb movie just made you laaaaaaugh,” Joey teased, rocking from side to side on the bed. 

“I’m telling you it was something else!” Kaiba insisted, shouting louder than necessary in his embarrassment.

“Just wait ‘til I tell Mokuba,” Joey said with a laugh. “He might get us matching best friends forever necklaces.” The blonde looked at Kaiba who was now covering his eyes. Joey could see a blush creeping from his cheeks to his ears. 

“God, this movie’s stupid,” Kaiba muttered. 

“Don’t be mad,” Joey chided, “I wont tell Mokuba. He’s got so many friend dates set up for you when you get back to Domino City. I’d hate to get in the way of that.” 

Kaiba groaned before glaring at the ceiling.

“Please tell me that’s not true! Enough is enough!” Kaiba fixed his eyes on Joey, leaning in to get his point across, “I’m putting a stop to this. It’d be easier to tell him that you’re my friend so he’ll just drop this nonsense!” 

Kaiba exhaled sharply. His eyes widened as he realized what he’d said. Joey blinked slowly and Kaiba scowled before looking away. 

“Of course that would be a lie, but if it’d get him off my back…” Kaiba trailed off. He seemed to be embarrassing himself quite frequently as of late. 

“Don’t tease me, Kaiba,” Joey said in a mocking tone. The CEO looked over dumbfounded. Joey fanned himself with his hand and swooned, “I don’t know if my heart can take it.” 

Kaiba’s hand twitched. Lightning fast he snatched a pillow from behind his back and threw it in his subordinate’s face. He could hear Joey’s muffled laughter under the pillow. The blonde put the cushion off to the side and his expression was contemplative. 

“Let’s see. If we’re gonna pull this off we should probably get to know each other a little better,” Joey pondered, “Favorite color, astrological sign, the works.” Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. 

“I was kidding,” he said plainly. Joey’s enthusiasm for friendship, albeit fake, was nauseating.

“I’d say my favorite color is green,” Joey continued, ignoring Kaiba, “If I had to guess I’d say yours is blue, but that’s an easy one.” The CEO rubbed his temples, crossing his legs. 

“You’re an idiot,” he groaned. Joey pouted, folding his arms. 

“Come on, Kaiba, play along. I’ll answer any question. Anything you’ve ever wanted to know about Joey Wheeler.” Kaiba’s shoulders slumped. 

“I’ve never cared about something less in my life,” the CEO responded. Joey rubbed his chin, not deterred. 

“41, 29, 32,” Joey listed. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

“What is that?” 

Joey looked at Kaiba shyly, a hand rose to cover mouth as though he were embarrassed to explain. 

“My measurements,” he answered. Kaiba grit his teeth before flicking Joey in the forehead. The blonde yelped and rubbed the sore spot, looking dejected.

“Blue is my favorite color,” Kaiba sighed. Just like before in the seminar he figured it would be less painful to play along. 

The two went on exchanging their likes and dislikes. Joey eventually found them another couple of drinks. The movie continued playing unwatched. The credits rolled and Kaiba pointed it out to Joey. The blonde flopped backwards, leaning halfway off the bed. He waved his arms in the direction of the DVD player, too lazy to get up. 

Kaiba sighed, twirling an empty bottle in his fingers. His eyes slipped voyeuristically across Joey’s stretched out body. The holes in the blonde’s shirt made Kaiba feel like he was seeing something he shouldn’t, though clearly it wasn’t risqué. 

Joey suddenly sat up and Kaiba’s eyes snapped up to face level. He felt like he had been caught engaging in something inappropriate. Joey’s eyes were shining with intrigue. 

“I have a question,” the blonde said in a hushed tone. Kaiba felt himself shrink backward. He didn’t like the playfulness to Joey’s voice. The blonde’s cheeks were flushed. He was clearly intoxicated now. There was no telling what he had thought up. 

“You have to answer me honestly. No fibbing,” Joey demanded, pointing at Kaiba, swaying slightly. 

“Just ask already,” the CEO cried, growing tired of the build up. Joey glanced from side to side like he was making sure the coast was clear. 

“How much of a misprint was it?”

Kaiba blinked slowly before squinting in confusion. 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

“In the magazine,” Joey continued to explain, “You said there was a misprint. How can “11 inches” be a typo unless they had meant to type 10 or 12?” 

If Joey had been sober there would be a small voice in his brain loudly telling him to shut up. That voice, however, was soused and endlessly interested in the kind of answer Kaiba would give him. In a million years Joey never would’ve been able to guess the reaction he got. Kaiba’s mouth opened before shutting again. Then he stuttered, actually stuttered, when he opened his mouth once more. 

“Th-that… I mean I… why would you… you a-ask me… hahhh I uh,” Kaiba trailed off, his eyes the size of dinner plates. Joey watched his face and ears turn bright red. Kaiba’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked almost distressed.

Joey had never seen his boss mortified before. It was kind of amazing. He couldn’t help himself. He wanted it to last a little longer. 

“Kaiba,” Joey said, curiosity in his voice, “do you have a 12 inch cock?” He leaned a little closer, his tone hushed. Alcohol pumping through his veins, Joey was spurred on. In what was meant to add to the joke the blonde extended his hand and ran his fingers from Kaiba’s knee a few inches up his thigh. It wasn’t unlike Joey to be teasing like this in a private setting with friends. It was all in good fun. 

Yet he realized by Kaiba’s expression that he had overstepped his bounds. Joey felt sobered when his boss’s whole body flinched. The movement rippled across the bed. Kaiba made a sound, one of frustration and surprise. He still looked distressed and embarrassed but there was a darkness to his eyes that hadn’t been there a second ago.

“No,” Kaiba’s voice suddenly made a return. It was deep. The raspy quality reminded Joey of the time he had woken Kaiba up with a phone call. “I don’t have a 12 inch cock.” 

Joey felt his fingers twitch and he realized they were still on Kaiba’s thigh. He stared down at his hand dumbly. Why hadn’t he pulled away? 

He froze when he felt Kaiba’s breath ruffle the hair on the top of his head. He felt it a second time. Five times. 10 times. Joey swallowed thickly. What the hell was happening?

“Kaiba?” Joey asked suddenly, surprising the both of them with the volume of his voice. Another breath ruffled his hair, this time accompanied by the faintest audible sigh. Joey dared to slowly raise his head. He was surprised by how close Kaiba’s face was to his own. Joey’s eyes crossed. The only thing he could see clearly was Kaiba’s mouth…

“Time for movie night, fellas!!!” Mokuba’s voice and the sound of the hotel door opening cut through the tension like a sharpened blade. 

Joey looked over in shock. Mokuba was ushering in the three other employees, all dressed for bed. Joey felt the bed rock as Kaiba jumped off it. His foot hit the floor and he slipped almost comically. The CEO landed between the two beds on his hands and knees. Mokuba heard the sound and gave his brother a quizzical look. 

“What are you doing, Seto?”

“I dropped a bottle! Cinnamon roll vodka!” Kaiba answered back a little too loud. He started moving his hands around on the floor, pretending to look for something Joey knew wasn’t there. The blonde pointed the women to his backpack to look through his DVDs when they asked. He watched them get settled in, arguing over movies, opening the beers they brought, Mokuba setting out snacks. 

Joey tucked his knees up to his chin and glanced over at Kaiba who was still trying to make his performance on the floor convincing. Joey could see Kaiba’s ear through his hair. It was bright red. A blush rose to the blonde’s cheeks as well and he buried his face in his knees for a moment. 

Kaiba had leapt out of bed so fast. It reminded Joey of when he had gotten caught by parents in his hook ups’ beds back in high school.

Had Kaiba been… smelling his hair? His breathing had been heavy enough to ruffle it so… Joey furrowed his brows in confusion. He must’ve been misinterpreting things. What he shouldn’t have done was ask Kaiba how big his dick was. Joey pressed the heels of his hands to his forehead, the embarrassment hitting him in waves. 

He was distracted when Mokuba flopped down on the end of his bed, grinning over at him, commenting on the movie they had picked. Joey smiled back. All the girls had gotten settled either on the couch or the floor, drinking and snacking. The trailers started and everyone chatted through them.

“Move over.” 

Joey heard Kaiba speak off to his side in a low tone. The CEO had stood up and appeared composed though his face was still a little red. Joey looked up at him, his mouth hanging open a bit. One of Kaiba’s knees was already resting on the edge of the bed, his body hunched over like he was about to crawl back on whether Joey allowed it or not. The blonde wanted to say something, anything but he just couldn’t put a sentence together. 

He looked up at Kaiba helplessly, baffled about why his boss would want to sit next to him again. He could see Kaiba’s jaw tighten and his eyes narrow. He was starting to look pissed. Joey smiled nervously before scooting over and making room for Kaiba. The CEO slid back onto the bed and settled in uncomfortably close. Joey went rigid. He had given Kaiba more than half of the bed to sit on and yet there he was, close enough to feel his body heat.

Mokuba glanced over his shoulder when he felt movement and Joey’s heart stopped. He saw Kaiba extend his leg to poke Mokuba in the back. Joey saw the CEO smile at Mokuba. It was a kind, brotherly smile that showed none of his previous embarrassment. Mokuba smiled in return before gazing back to the TV screen. Joey exhaled in relief. Apparently there was nothing unusual about this situation to Mokuba, though the blonde knew that wasn’t the case.

They started up a movie and Joey folded his legs, sitting up straight, determined to pay attention to the film. However, he knew the plot too well so his mind began to wander. Eventually, he glanced over at Kaiba, wondering what he was thinking. The CEO must’ve noticed because he turned his head and caught Joey’s eyes. The blonde held his breath again, smiling weakly. Joey wanted to apologize for asking such a stupid question but that was sure to get the attention of everyone in the room. 

A tonally jarring scene occurred in the movie causing Mokuba and the girls to start laughing. Kaiba took advantage of everyone’s distraction and whispered to only Joey. 

“I hope you’re prepared to answer an equally embarrassing question later.” 

Joey’s eyelashes fluttered when Kaiba’s cinnamon breath hit his face. Joey nodded stiffly and turned his attention back to the movie. 

The blonde’s heart was beating fast. What kind of question could Kaiba possibly come up with? Something horrifying, no doubt. The most frightening part was that if Joey refused to answer Kaiba had the resources to find out anyway. 

During the rest of the movie Joey was compartmentalizing every humiliating thing he’d ever done, wondering what he’d have to admit to, what he could live with Kaiba knowing. In his distraction Joey was caught off guard when the movie ended. Everyone spent 15 minutes chatting about it. Satomi enjoyed the nostalgic blast from the past. The other two women had never seen the film before but enjoyed it anyway. Mokuba wasn’t overly fond of the film but he was gentle with his criticisms because he knew Joey liked it. The TV screen changed to the On Demand menu and everyone looked over at Kaiba.

“Now that we’re done humoring these pathetic excuses for movies, it’s time to turn on something a little more adult,” Kaiba sneered as he flourished the remote, flicking through their available options. He highlighted a movie called They Will Burn, a gruesome retelling of the Salem witch trials. Joey winced when he read all the gore in the description. Mokuba looked excited and the other employees seemed up to try it. Kaiba paused before raising an eyebrow at Joey. 

“Unless of course, you’re too scared,” the CEO taunted, “Are you afraid of horror films, Wheeler?” Joey gave Kaiba the side eye, wondering if this was the embarrassing question Kaiba had in mind. 

“No way,” Joey said bravely, puffing out his chest, “Bring it on!” Kaiba smirked before accepting the charges and starting the movie.

…

Joey couldn’t fully describe the regret he was feeling at the midpoint in the movie. He’d seen more entrails in the past 50 minutes than he’d seen in his entire life. He frequently glanced from person to person, astounded that they look unfazed by all of this. Every time he caught a glimpse of Kaiba an evil smile was plastered across his face. Joey huddled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them. He didn’t want to watch but he couldn’t look away. 

The heroine was taking a long, slow walk through a dank underground tunnel. The darkness was alive, her lantern light only extending a few inches in front of her. Joey knew something was coming. He hated it when movies built up that empty silence for a jump scare. His body tensed, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He listened closely. Joey could hear another set of footsteps, heavy breathing getting louder. He screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to see what came next.

Suddenly he felt something real dig into his side and a loud scream in his ear. Joey shot up into the air, standing on the bed. He took a few quick, scrambling steps away and fell over the edge to the floor. He was stunned, his heartbeat deafening in his ears. Kaiba’s gleeful laughter filled the room. Joey pulled himself up, his hands balled into fists.   
“That wasn’t fucking funny!” Joey barked. Kaiba was clutching his sides unable to stop. 

“Trust me, it was,” Kaiba gasped between laughs. Joey’s blood was boiling. On instinct he grabbed a pillow and flung it hard in Kaiba’s direction. It hit him in the face but didn’t stop the laughter. The CEO slowly pulled the pillow aside just in time to see Joey back on the bed with another pillow in his hands. He smothered Kaiba with it, pushing him into the bed. 

Suddenly things were serious.

“Get off me, Wheeler,” Kaiba shouted from under the pillow. He flailed his arms and legs until he felt his palm press against Joey’s face. Something wet and spongy slithered between his fingers and Kaiba recoiled, realizing it was Joey’s tongue. An adrenaline-induced rage filled the CEO with strength and he managed to kick Joey off him. Before the blonde could collect himself Kaiba grabbed the pillow and pressed it into his face. 

“I can’t believe you licked me, you fucker! You’re fired!” 

Joey was squirming between Kaiba’s legs, kicking and thrashing. The only thing that stopped Seto was his brother’s voice. 

The CEO looked over his shoulder and realized that everyone was staring at him. His grip on the pillow loosened and Joey pushed it away, taking deep, gasping breathes. 

“Shit, are you tryin’ ta kill me!?” Joey panted. He glanced around Kaiba and saw everyone giving them confused looks. Joey grinned sheepishly.

“Hey pal, you can get off me anytime,” Joey hinted to his boss. 

Kaiba glared down before he gripped the pillow tighter and started wailing on Joey. The blonde cried out in surprise, trying to block the blows to the face. Joey swung his arm wide hoping to knock the pillow out of Kaiba’s hands. He succeeded but the cushion flew across the room and toppled a table lamp, the bulb shattering on the floor.

“Ooookay I think that’s our cue to go,” Mokuba said with a laugh. “Things are getting a little too rowdy in here.” 

Kaiba hopped off Joey and went over to pick up the broken glass. The blonde sat up and saw Leah and Rani exchanging strange looks before glancing over at him. 

“See you at breakfast, Joey,” Leah spoke in a voice laced with judgment before chuckling. Joey’s smile was crooked, his face hot. It wasn’t everyday your coworkers saw the boss straddling you. Joey wondered if those kinds of jokes would begin making their rounds at the offices. The three women left and Mokuba stood at the door as well until Kaiba called out to him.

“Where are you going?” Seto asked, tossing the broken bulb into the trash. 

“I have my own room,” Mokuba responded simply. Both Joey and Kaiba were stunned. 

“What, you didn’t notice there were only two beds in here?” Mokuba asked. 

“I thought that door lead to a suite or something,” Joey commented, hooking his thumb in the direction of a door on the opposite side of the room. Kaiba marched over to it, throwing it open to reveal that it was only a closet. 

“I didn’t authorize the cost of another hotel room,” Kaiba huffed, desperate to keep Mokuba from leaving. The Junior CEO folded his arms. 

“I paid with my own money, Seto,” Mokuba explained, “Besides, what if I meet someone?” 

Kaiba’s expression turned to one of disbelief while Joey looked pleasantly surprised. The blonde knew he shouldn’t be shocked. Mokuba was an adult now but he couldn’t help remembering him as a kid… even if they were the same height now. 

“I… don’t understand. What do you mean by “meet someone”?” Kaiba questioned sounding genuinely confused. 

“Good night, Seto,” Mokuba said, rolling his eyes at his brother, “I’d tell you to have fun but clearly you don’t need me to.” He gestured in the direction of the broken lamp before leaving. 

There were a few beats of silence before Kaiba turned to Joey, trademark scowl on his face. 

“That lamp is coming out of your next pay check.” 

Joey grumbled before getting up. He went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. By the time he got out the room was dark save for a lamp by the nightstand. Kaiba was reading a book on a tablet, his finger tracing across the screen to turn the page. He was seated on top of the covers dressed more casually than Joey had ever seen him: a plain black tank top with some Kaiba Corp brand sweat pants that looked luxuriously soft. 

Joey thought about asking where Kaiba’s monogramed silk pajamas were but decided against it. Joey got into bed and under the covers. He tried and failed to sleep for about 20 minutes. Eventually he sat up to ask Kaiba about what had been nagging him.

“So what’s the question?” 

Kaiba looked over at Joey, an eyebrow raised. 

“What do you mean?” The CEO asked. Joey ruffled his damp hair and explained. 

“You said you were going to ask me an embarrassing question. So what is it? Childhood fear? Most embarrassing puberty story? What?” Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Joey for a minute before placing his tablet on the nightstand. 

“I think I’ll let the mystery torture you until tomorrow.” Kaiba turned off the light and got under the covers without another word. 

In the darkness of the room Joey glared in the direction of Kaiba’s bed. Of course he’d let Joey stew over it. The blonde sighed and curled up under the covers. He striped off his shirt and underpants, tossing them to the floor. Joey slept in the nude. He had only worn clothes this long because he had been in mixed company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, Mokuba with the unintentional set up! This kid is a natural wing man.


	14. So Much for Magical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait XoX  
> But nothing can get in the way of business and sexual tension for long. Office gossip, misunderstandings, and technical malfunctions await!

Kaiba awoke early to his alarm the next morning, yawning loudly after a restless sleep. There was enough sunlight coming in the cracks in the curtains that Kaiba didn’t need to turn on any lights. He slipped out of bed and heard Joey grumble before rolling over. While Kaiba’s bed looked practically untouched the blonde’s comforter was now lying diagonally across the bed, several pillows were on the floor, and one of Joey’s legs hung off the side of the bed. His mussed blonde hair was peeking out from under the edge blankets as he snored slow and steady.

Kaiba rolled his eyes before wandering to the bathroom. On the way his foot slipped into something. He glanced down and saw fabric. Upon lifting up his foot he realized that they were Joey’s boxers. The CEO shuttered before flinging them into the distance. He marched to the shower more purposefully, taking extra care to scrub that particular foot with scalding hot water.

After his shower Joey was still not awake. Kaiba checked his watch and reasoned that he wouldn’t be up for at least another hour. The CEO had things to do so he left his sleeping subordinate behind. 

Around 9:00am Mokuba and the other employees were at Joey’s door to pick him up for breakfast. They went outside and down a couple blocks to hit up a local restaurant the kitchen manager had wanted to try. They all made plans for the rest of the day, deciding which workshops and seminars they wanted to go to, first on the list being Kaiba’s. Eventually conversation became more playful, less professional.

“So did things get even spicier after we left last night or did you and Mr. Kaiba just head to bed,” Leah asked, a knowing smile on her lips. Joey nearly choked on his bite of waffle.

“Very funny,” the blonde retorted, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “If by “spicy” you mean, “life threatening,” then yeah, I’m never safe around Kaiba.” 

Rani nudged her more boisterous coworker, hinting that she should drop the subject. 

“We don’t need to participate in the gossip, too. Mr. Kaiba was nice enough to take us on this trip so we shouldn’t be telling those kind of jokes.” 

Leah merely waved at her coworker dismissively. 

“Office gossip is the same everywhere you go. That doesn’t stop it from being hilarious,” Leah asserted, her grin becoming wider.

“Hey, hey, hey! What kind of gossip are you talking about,” Joey asked, feeling flustered. He shot a look at Mokuba who appeared equally confused. Before anyone could stop her Leah responded. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard,” she spoke nonchalantly, twirling a fork in her fingers, “Everyone at Kaiba Corp suspects that you’re some sort of sexy personal secretary to Kaiba.” 

Joey’s mouth fell open in shock. Mokuba started laughing loudly, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

“Who the hell would think that?!” Joey shouted, drawing the attention of everyone else at the restaurant. Leah leaned in and held up her fingers to start counting reasons. 

“Think about it, Kaiba runs through secretaries faster than Red Bulls and they always leave upset. His last one is shown the door and suddenly there you are, in and out of Kaiba Corp at the CEO and the Junior CEO/PR Rep’s side. We always assumed the secretaries felt so jilted because Kaiba was trying to get a little action on the side.” 

Joey could feel his face warp with discomfort and disbelief. He couldn’t picture Kaiba as a lecherous horn dog; then again he didn’t know him all that well…

“Then we start hearing all these stories about you staying late to help Kaiba with his paperwork,” Leah continued, her smile almost blissful, “Things start to add together after a while.” 

Joey was beet red and Mokuba laughed so hard he started crying.

“If-if you knew what these two had been like when they first met then you… ha ha you would know that’s impossible,” Mokuba panted, wiping away tears. Then suddenly, a thought dawned on him. 

“Wait, Seto’s last secretary was a man. Why would…” Mokuba trailed off for a moment and his eyes grew wide. Leah stifled a laugh. 

“That’s one of the rumors, too. Think about it. Kaiba’s this domineering businessman, stereotypically neat and neurotic, not to mention he hasn’t had any public relationships.” Mokuba puffed up his chest. 

“Seto’s not gay! He would’ve told me if he was!” 

The women exchanged looks before Leah smiled apologetically, holding up her hands. 

“Hey, didn’t mean to offend. It’s just a small rumor. More people seem to think he’s asexual entirely.” 

Joey’s expression became contemplative. He agreed that it sounded plausible. Mokuba looked pensive too, never before considering the possibility. 

“Well, whether he is or isn’t,” Mokuba continued, “Joey’s not gay so it doesn’t matter.” 

On cue all the women’s eyes swiveled to Joey. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Well… I guess that’s true… in a way, heh heh,” the blonde mumbled.

Mokuba’s head turned so fast Joey worried that he had given himself whiplash. 

“What do you mean “in a way”!?” Mokuba demanded. He looked dejected because people seemed to be keeping him out of the loop. The three women’s stares grew more intense. Joey could feel sweat on his brow. 

“I’m bisexual. No big deal…” he muttered. 

“That’s pretty hot,” Rani blurted out suddenly. Leah laughed and slapped her now embarrassed coworker on the shoulder. Joey saw Mokuba blush before staring down at his lap, his expression solemn. 

“No one tells me anything,” the Junior CEO sighed. Joey patted him on the shoulder to comfort him. He reminded his boss that this kind of thing didn’t really come up in normal conversation so it wasn’t like he was purposefully hiding anything. 

Mokuba’s head snapped up. He glanced at each one of his employees, eyes narrowed and suspicious.

“Are there any other rumors that I should know about?” 

Leah and Rani fell silent while Satomi rubbed her chin. 

“The most interesting one I ever heard was that Seto and Mokuba were sharing Joey in bed depending on what day of the week it was,” the kitchen manager said matter-of-fact. Joey held his head in his hands and groaned while Mokuba’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

-

The group of five returned to the conference with more knowledge than they had left with. They made their way around some booths that they hadn’t explored. Eventually they came upon Kaiba Corp’s table. Joey was surprised that the things on display weren’t only entertainment oriented. 

The tech was mostly VR but it demonstrated some of the more technical and practical possibilities. Kaiba Corp had created programs that simulated everything from realistic surgery, to bomb defusing, to trade skills like operating power tools and machinery. Joey had to admit that he was impressed. It was interesting to see Kaiba throw his funding behind something other than cutting edge holograms for a children’s card game.

The group realized the time and rushed over to Kaiba’s seminar. By the time they snuck in a side door the speech had already started. The CEO’s voice boomed over the loudspeaker, machines flooding the floor of the entire room with fog and blue lasers bouncing off the walls. Joey palmed his forehead at the ostentatious display. There were some things about Kaiba that would never change. 

All the seats in the room were full so the group joined the other people standing in the back of the room. Joey leaned himself against a wall, wondering what Kaiba intended to impress everyone with now.

“Never before have fantasy and reality been so close to becoming one,” Kaiba spoke confidently, making grand flourishes with his hands as he paced back and forth in front of something big obscured by a sheet. Joey tried to hold back a laugh. 

When they were younger Kaiba had always seemed impossibly intimidating, his words as good as law in Domino City. Juxtaposing that image of Kaiba with new memories of a gentler, more human man was hard for Joey to wrap his head around. 

The CEO finished his preliminary speech. Without further adieu he pulled the sheet away with a snap. He commanded the entire audience to behold.

Joey’s heart skipped a beat when he saw what was in front of him.

Inside of a large cube, about 20 feet in all dimensions stood a man. He was dressed in a helmet and body suit that was covered in tracks of light. He was hooked up to a harness of some kind and helmet with an eyeshield. It looked like something straight out of Tron. A screen lowered from the ceiling and a video began playing showing the man’s view through his visor. Joey watched in awe as the man was dropped into nearly realistic scenery. 

“This will be the most true to life virtual reality experience ever created,” Kaiba explained, pressing a few buttons on a tablet. On cue the floor of the cube began to shift and move as the scene on the screen showed the ground crumbling from the man’s point of view. He began running and jumping to avoid obstacles, the floor of the cube moving and shifting with the images on the screen. 

“This new tech can create an entire physical experience only limited by imagination,” the CEO elaborated, the audience hanging on his every word. He pressed another button and the walls of the cube began moving and extending in chunks as the man began climbing a tree. 

“This state of the art body suit can simulate sensation like variation in temperature as well as a variety of textured surfaces corresponding in game,” Kaiba said, flicking his wrist as he traced a finger across a touch screen. 

Suddenly a strange bat creature flew at the man on the screen. He flailed his arms until his hand brushed against the creature’s wiry fur. He recoiled and fell from the spot on the wall he had been climbing. He fell to the ground through empty space before the harness caught him and safely lowered him the rest of the way. 

“No matter the scenario the player will be totally safe,” Kaiba assured, his hand held high, gesturing towards his unharmed play tester. As examples the man ran through several additional environments, each more dangerous than the last. Kaiba explained more technical jargon and the crowd was alive with excitement, whispering back and forth. Eventually the lights came on and the CEO took questions.

Joey rested his hand on his chest and tried to calm his breathing.

That was his idea. 

It looked so slick and polished but Joey could recognize the designs from his rudimentary sketches. He had spoken to Kaiba about that a few months ago and there it was in real life, in front of his eyes. 

Joey looked over when Mokuba nudged him. He seemed excited, asking the blonde if he had heard anything about this. Joey thought about telling Mokuba what he and Kaiba had discussed but… something felt weird about that. Joey didn’t want it to come off like he was upset, like he wanted credit. 

Truly, he was amazed at what his boss was capable of. He knew that Kaiba had endless resources and the facilities necessary to create something like this but… watching him speak Joey could tell that he had tended to this project personally.

The blonde was happy and yet… he also felt a twinge of sadness. What he had witnessed only highlighted his own uselessness. Even in his wildest dreams he couldn’t have made something half as amazing as what Kaiba had produced. It had been his idea but this reminded Joey that he would never have the intelligence or ability to do the kind of things Kaiba did. 

Joey smiled at Mokuba before making up an excuse to step outside. He needed to catch his breath before he could congratulate Kaiba earnestly. 

As the Q&A portion of the presentation ended, the crowd began to dispersed. Kaiba made his way over to Mokuba and the girls. The Junior CEO was about to praise him for a job well done but Kaiba interrupted. 

“Where’s Wheeler?” 

Mokuba blinked slowly, glancing around, surprised that the blonde was still gone. 

“He went to the bathroom I think,” Mokuba answered. Kaiba rested his hands on his hips, scowling. 

“Well, he saw the presentation, right? What did he think?” 

“He didn’t say anything,” Mokuba admitted, running a hand through his hair. He noticed his brother’s expression darken and he added, “I’m sure he’ll be back in a second.” 

Mokuba eyed his brother with a look of confusion. He didn’t often see his brother worried but as Seto stared pensively into the carpet Mokuba couldn’t think of another way to describe it. 

“Look, just find him and tell him to come back here before dinner,” Kaiba commanded, “I’m giving two more of these presentations today otherwise I’d go find him.” Kaiba trailed off, muttering about how Joey had probably gotten the wrong idea. The CEO wandered away, fielding more questions on his way back to the stage.

Mokuba stared after his brother. Now he was worried. What was going on? 

“Am I having a stroke? A heart attack?” Leah asked with a gasp, resting a hand on the shoulder of her Indian coworker. Rani gave her a strange look before the blonde woman grabbed her shoulders and shook them. 

“What I mean is I think Mr. Kaiba just had a genuine moment of concern for the welfare of another human being!” Rani groaned in irritation while the kitchen manager began ushering everyone out of the room. 

“Let’s go. We’ve got other things to do,” Satomi directed. 

“But what about Joey?” Mokuba urged, concern in his voice. Satomi gave him a gentle smile. 

“He’s a big boy, Mokuba. Send him a text and let’s go do what we had planned on doing today.”

-

The group of four continued on their way. They had expected to run into Joey at some point but lunch passed and they still hadn’t seen him. They started to get a little worried and spent a portion of the rest of the day searching for him with no luck. 

In truth Joey had left the convention center. The pressure of putting a cheerful face and congratulating Kaiba on his hard work had proved to be too overwhelming. The blonde started walking and hadn’t stopped. He wandered around downtown aimlessly, trying to keep his mind busy. 

He eventually settled on picking out gifts to give to Serenity. It had been a long time since he’d had enough disposable income to buy her anything. She was in college now and he liked sending her care packages from time to time. Now he could afford to give her more than some packages of ramen and cheap knickknacks. 

Before long Joey began to feel a heavy weight on his shoulders. The fact that he had run away from the conference made him seem like a coward. For him to even be here was a company expense and yet he’d ended up running away from responsibilities because it was too awkward to face Kaiba. It took all his willpower to begin walking back to the convention center.

Joey tried to remind himself that everything was fine. He wasn’t mad. He didn’t feel cheated. He wasn’t sure how to describe it. Maybe he had thought Kaiba would mention something this big… though he didn’t have any reason to think that. 

Upon reaching the convention center the blonde straightened his posture and took a deep breath. He decided he’d just get over it. Not a lot of people could say an idea of theirs had gotten (probably) millions of dollars worth of funding. Joey smiled, wondering if he’d get to test it out once it came to Kaiba Land. He could at least look forward to that.

As he entered the main lobby he heard a chorus of shouts to his side. He looked over and saw Mokuba rushing towards him with the three women in tow.

“Joey where were you?!!” Mokuba bellowed, stopping just before he ran into Joey. 

“Looks like he’s been out shopping,” Satomi commented with relief, glancing at his shopping bags. 

“Jeeze, I nearly had a heart attack,” Mokuba sighed, hands on his hips, “We have shopping downtown on the itinerary for tomorrow! What gives?!” 

Joey laughed before explaining that he had been after a gift for his sister and got side tracked, not to mention his phone had died. Leah gave him a sly look before swooping her arm around his neck and giving him a noogie. 

“Don’t think that the “my baby sister” card can work all the time, Wheeler,” she snapped, “That’s no excuse to head into town without a fully charged phone.” Joey apologized profusely until the blonde woman let him go. Mokuba proceeded to inform his subordinate that Kaiba wanted to talk to him before dinner in the presentation room. Joey tensed and the women exchanged looks. 

“What is your relationship with Mr. Kaiba’s new project?” Rani asked astutely. Joey tried to laugh normally but it came off as anxious. 

“Beats me… Guess I’d better go talk to him, huh?” the blonde said before heading off.

The walk felt very short. Joey had already decided he would be supportive and not awkward. He hoped that his best efforts would pull that off. He came to the double doors and hesitated. There was a sign saying “do not enter” chained in front of the door. He didn’t see Kaiba outside so he decided to take a chance and slip inside despite the warning.

The room was dark except for a few spotlights shining down on the stage. The VR cube was still unveiled, gray metal gleaming in the light. Joey took a moment to stare, curious about what the experience would be like.

“There you are,” Kaiba shouted from across the room. Joey noticed him sitting on the stage, phone in his hands, jacket folded neatly off to the side. Kaiba jumped up and began marching over. 

“Are you blind or just stupid? It’s inexcusable to ignore one text from your boss let alone five,” Kaiba complained, standing in front of Joey, arms folded across his chest. Joey was surprised. He wondered what hell awaited him on his phone once he recharged it. 

“Sorry, my phone died while I was out,” Joey said, raising his hands defensively. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. 

“Irresponsible. Do you know how easy it is to find a charging port? Here I am wondering if I’d have to replace you because you’d been kidnapped and cut open for your organs.” Joey gave Kaiba an incredulous look. He hadn’t been under the impression that this city had that kind of reputation. The CEO rubbed his temples and sighed. 

“I know that would be unlikely but Mokuba’s been texting me all damn day with his insane theories.” Joey chuckled before holding up his shopping bags. 

“No black market kidnapping. Just shopping,” he said with a chuckle. Kaiba sighed, his shoulders sagging. 

“Well, now that I’m back let’s get a look at this beauty,” Joey said with enthusiasm. He walked past his boss over to the stage, looking at the cube from all angles. Kaiba walked over and stood in silence as Joey complimented the design, filling the silence with the sound of his voice. Seto watched the blonde’s back. He was certain Joey was talking a mile a minute because he was assuming things about what had motivated the creation of the VR cube. Kaiba decided it was best to clear the air.

“Why did you really leave?” 

Joey felt the smile fall from his face. Without turning to look at his boss the blonde spoke. 

“What do you mean?” He ran his hand along the side of the cube, the metal and Plexiglas cold to the touch. 

“Mokuba said you disappeared after the presentation,” Kaiba pointed out bluntly, taking a few steps over to Joey. The blonde put a smile back on his face before looking at Kaiba. 

“Would you believe I’m a shopaholic and I just had to get my fix?” Kaiba sighed and hung his head.

“I knew you’d get the wrong idea. I’m not trying to swindle you, Wheeler. This is your idea.” 

Joey held his breath. He decided to stay quiet. He wasn’t sure what to say. 

Kaiba began pacing, explaining that he had wanted to keep it a secret for the big reveal. A grand presentation and word of mouth would help him secure more funding. Kaiba frowned when Joey still didn’t say anything. 

“Look, this is just how I work. I didn’t want to say anything until I knew the prototype was perfect. I’ve been trying to draft up a contract for you as well but I didn’t know how much you’d want to be involved.” At this Joey looked up at him wide eyed. 

“Contract?” He asked, unsure of what Kaiba meant. 

“Yes,” the CEO answered, looking away, “This is your intellectual property. You deserve some sort of security moving forward.” 

Joey felt his face heat up. He turned towards the cube to hide his expression. 

“Jeeze, Kaiba you’re making me blush,” Joey said lightheartedly, “I appreciate the thought but this is your thing now…”

“Stop,” Kaiba snapped, cutting his subordinate off. “What did I say about accepting payment for a job well done? This is a good idea and I see the potential… Even if it came from you.” Joey was quiet for a minute before he turned to give Kaiba a look of disbelief. 

“Kaiba, be serious. I could never do something like this… This has got nothing to do with me…” the blonde stopped when he saw Kaiba’s glare. With a groan of frustration the CEO extended his hand. 

“Look, I know you’re dense so it takes a while for you to catch on, but I refuse to repeat myself. Now shake my hand and thank me. I sacrificed a lot of time and effort to make your idea come to life. I think it’s the least you can do.” 

Joey stared at Kaiba’s hand for a long time. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Eventually Kaiba grew tired of waiting. He leaned forward and grabbed Joey’s hand from his side to start the handshake. 

“Thank you,” Joey said quietly, looking up into Kaiba’s eyes. He gripped his boss’s hand sincerely. No one had ever done something like this for him. Kaiba saw the look in Joey’s eyes and gave him a small smile. The blonde grinned back.

“Does this mean we’re partners?” 

Kaiba’s expression soured and he snatched his hand back. 

“If you can call a 98 to 2 percent split in effort and participation a partnership,” he spat, folding his arms again. Joey rolled his eyes before setting his bags off to the side. 

“Now that that’s settled, can I test this thing out?” 

Kaiba sighed, not that he could blame Joey for wanting to get a closer look at his amazing tech. 

“The suit and helmet are over there,” Kaiba gestured towards the other end of the stage. Joey ran over and tried to put it on over his clothes but it was too tight. The CEO explained that it was only made to fit over minimal clothing. In response Joey slipped out of his pants and shirt to his boxers and undershirt. 

 

Once he was all the way zipped up Kaiba walked closer. Joey flinched when his boss’s finger pressed the small button on the zipper at his neck. The suit wriggled and snapped into place, adjusting to fit Joey’s figure perfectly. He shivered and his hands wrapped around his sides. The sudden tightness made him feel a self-conscious. Kaiba rolled his eyes before telling Joey to follow him. 

The two entered the cube through a small door in the back. They walked over to the harness in the middle of it. Joey put his legs in and before he could do it himself Kaiba started tightening all the necessary straps. Joey’s palms started to sweat. He could see in Kaiba’s eyes that he was just running through the necessary steps to ensure safety but it was a bit odd feeling, Kaiba’s fingers poking and prodding, testing the tightness of the harness.

“If you want to stop or you don’t feel safe just tell me and I can turn off the simulation,” Kaiba said handing Joey the helmet. The blonde nodded and put it on. It was dark, no light filtering in. He could hear Kaiba exiting the cube and walking far away on the stage. Joey’s heartbeat was fast. He was nervous. 

He yelped when the screen in front of his eyes flashed to life. He had seen VR goggles before but this felt even more real. He could see the words of the title screen in front of him, close enough to touch. 

“Magic Pony Fun Land?” Joey asked, reading the text. 

“I figured we’d ease into this,” Kaiba’s voice spoke in his ear. Joey jumped and looked around. He hadn’t expected Kaiba to be able to speak directly into the helmet. The blonde turned back to the words of the title screen. He reached out his hand and was surprised to see it stylized and cartoony. He touched the word “start” that was hanging in the air. It spun around and suddenly the scenery changed.

The sky was a beautiful blue and the ground was covered in wildflowers and grass. Joey started walking and felt the ground move with him. It was a bit disorienting at first but he kept going. He saw a farm in the distance and made his way over to a few small ponies. They were a variety of unnatural, bright colors. Hesitantly the blonde hunched over and held out his hand. One sniffed him and then placed its face in his palm. 

Joey gasped. He could feel something real press against his hand and the texture inside the suit’s glove felt soft. It was even a little warm. Joey began petting the pony’s mane and was amazed by how lifelike it was. Eventually a little box popped up and said, “You have earned 100 petting points. Would you like to ride?” The blonde looked from the dialogue box to the pony. It seemed too small for him to mount. 

“Kaiba… can I really sit on this thing?” 

“Of course you can,” the CEO snapped, irritated that his subordinate would assume he had made a game that couldn’t function. 

Against his instincts Joey decided to trust Kaiba and sit on the pony. Again the blonde was amazed. It felt like a real breathing thing underneath him.

Abruptly he felt his stomach sink as he shot up into the air. The pony’s legs extended to be about 10 feet long and spindle thin. Joey screamed and wrapped his arms and around the pony, holding on for dear life. 

“Calm down,” he heard Kaiba say in his ear. 

“Easy for you to say! You’re not riding a freaky spider pony!” Joey retorted. 

“Even if you fall off the harness will catch you,” the CEO reassured.

Joey slowly sat up. The view was incredible. He could see all the way to the edge of the valley. There were mountains surrounding him, a babbling stream and forests of colorful trees. 

Another dialogue box popped up, explaining the controls. Joey laced his fingers in the pony’s mane and squeezed its sides with his heels. The pony started moving and the blonde couldn’t help but laugh. He swore he could feel wind in his hair as they galloped into the candy forest at the edge of the farm. 

Joey would hold out his hands to collect special items on the way. Everything had its own distinct feeling and temperature. Controlling the pony’s movements was easy, instinctual. The game design was flawless, as was to be expected. They soon reached a clearing and Joey made the pony’s legs retract. He got off and started exploring the area.

After stocking up on loot he noticed a strange vine plant at the edge of the pond. Something about the design and the way the pixels looked against everything else was unusual. 

“Hey, Kaiba, what’s this thing?” Joey asked, poking it with a stick. He could hear Kaiba’s fingers on his keyboard before he commented. 

“Not sure. Maybe it was a last minute edit by the interns. I don’t think it’s important.” The blonde simply nodded in response. 

“What else is there to do around here?” Joey asked looking around. Kaiba hummed thoughtfully. 

“I’d say you have enough resources in your inventory to get the Pegasus upgrade,” the CEO explained offhandedly. Joey was quiet for a moment before double-checking. 

“When you say Pegasus you don’t mean…”

“Good god, no,” Kaiba said flatly, understanding where Joey was going. 

“Good,” Joey laughed, “I had been picturing Pegasus’s head on a horse body.” He could hear Kaiba groan over the intercom. 

“Why on earth would you curse me with that mental image?” 

Joey apologized before he went back over to his pony. He was excited at the possibility of flight in VR this realistic. 

Suddenly Joey felt himself trip. He barely caught himself before his face hit the floor. 

“Hey, what the hell?” Joey shouted. He could hear Kaiba in his ear questioning him, wanting to know if the machines calibration was off or if the floor had glitched. Joey rolled over and saw that a vine was wrapped around his ankle. He sat up and shook his foot for a minute. 

“Kaiba, its that vine you told me wasn’t important.” The CEO didn’t answer but Joey could hear his fingers on the keyboard. The vine unwrapped itself and started patting out a rhythm on the ground. Joey did the same, patting out a different pattern. The vine wriggled and a few more vines joined in to make a more complex melody.

“I think it wants to play,” Joey said, speeding up his beat a bit. The vines quivered before starting to beat out a faster pattern. 

“Just don’t touch it. I’m trying to figure out who put this program in here,” Kaiba said as he scrolled through lines of code. Joey stood up and started stomping around. The vines seemed to like this. Each vine curled itself around, making several small club shapes. Then the different vines began beating the ground. 

“This thing’s kinda fun” Joey said, pausing to catch his breath. In the distance he heard his pony whiney. Based on a previous dialogue box, that meant it was time to feed it. Joey started to walk over but felt himself trip again. He’d managed to catch himself and glared back. He saw one of the vines curling around his ankle once more. 

“Very funny.” Joey said with a smirk, shaking the vine off. He tried to get up but the vine grabbed his wrist this time. It held on tight, the tip of the vine tracing out patterns on his palm. The texture was soft and scaled like a snake. 

“I know you’re lonely but I gotta get my upgrade,” Joey told it, knowing full well what he said didn’t really matter. The vine wriggled around his middle finger and gripped. It didn’t hurt. It felt teasing. Joey flinched when another vine started to curl around his foot, squeezing just a bit. Joey laughed, his feet ticklish. 

“I told you not to touch it,” Kaiba muttered, still searching. 

“Hey it’s touching me,” Joey retorted. He petted the vine in his hand, urging it to let go. The blonde felt the vine on his foot slither up to his knee, coiling around his calf.   
Another vine wrapped around his other foot, tickling him. Joey started laughing, wriggling away from the sensation. 

“There it is,” Kaiba sighed, “Damn interns. They programmed some weird addition into the game.” Kaiba started editing the code when he heard a peel of laughter from the cube. He looked up and saw Joey squirming around on the ground, the floor of the cube creating strange shapes. 

“Well, does that mean you can stop it,” Joey panted between laughs. Kaiba eyed the strange sight before returning to his typing. 

“Of course I can,” he retorted. Joey felt another tentacle slither up the side of his body, squeezing itself under his arm. Joey squirmed away, laughter intensifying. 

“Well, hurry up,” Joey shouted, “It’s starting to feel like a hentai in here!”

Suddenly a dialogue box popped up but it had a different look and font compared to the other ones. It read, “You said the secret word.”

Joey felt his wrists and ankles yanked apart. A nervous sweat was soaking the back of his neck. 

“Kaiba, what the fuck?! Get this thing off me!” 

The vines started turning red as more and more appeared from the ground. Joey felt several slide around his torso, squeezing and relaxing in a steady rhythm. The tickling picked back up and he was gasping. 

“What did you do?!” Kaiba shouted, eyes wide as he saw Joey becoming entangled. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Joey rasped. He suddenly felt himself lifted up off the ground. He looked over his shoulder and saw his pony getting further away. It watched him without any concern in its eyes. So much for magical.

“Kaiba, I’m serious make it stop!” Joey shouted, attempting to free himself. 

“I’m trying!” The panicked CEO shouted, looking for the code that would deactivate the vine. 

“Stupid fucking interns! Heads are going to roll for this!” Kaiba said menacingly. 

Joey yelped when he felt a vine slither up his thigh and graze his dick before the tip began circling his bellybutton. He drew his knees together instinctually but the vines began acting like they could sense the weakness. More glided up his legs and Joey failed to shake them off. 

“Kaiba!” He shouted, shaking his head back and forth. The helmet flew off his head and Joey could see what he was really experiencing. 

The whole floor of the cube had stretched upwards in tendrils like a sea anemone, tossing Joey from side to side. He saw the helmet fall to the ground below. He was at least 10 feet up in the air. He looked down his body and could see all those strange tentacles pressing into the tight fabric of the suit. 

Suddenly they all uncoiled and shot back into the floor. Joey fell through the air before the harness caught him. He swayed back and forth like a kid on a swing set. He tried to slow himself with his feet but he was jerked to a stop. He looked up and saw Kaiba standing next to him, looking out of breath, holding the strings of the harness. He uncoupled them and Joey flopped on the floor.

“Wheeler, are you ok?” Kaiba asked, a tone of alarm clear in his voice. He started unstrapping more of the harness looking over his subordinate. 

“I’m ok, I think,” Joey said shakily, “Just a little surprised…” The blonde felt his breath hitch in his throat when Kaiba’s hand pressed into the side of his face. 

The CEO analyzed his expression. Joey definitely looked flustered. He wasn’t even trying to laugh it off or make a joke. Kaiba felt the searing heat of wrath at the base of his brain. He was humiliated. How could he have endangered someone with one of his products? Especially after he had run so many tests to ensure its safety.

“I swear I will fire anyone who knew about this,” Kaiba promised, acid in his tone, “This level of negligence is deplorable.” 

The CEO’s hand slid to Joey’s shoulder, lifting up his arm to examine it. He asked over and over if he felt injured, if something had been strained or pulled. Kaiba stopped short when he felt Joey’s hand press flat against his chest, pushing him away slightly.

“I’m fine, I’m fine just, stop with all the touching alright?” Joey’s other hand held his face. He peeked through his fingers and a look of embarrassment was clear in his eyes.

“I’m… I’m feeling a little… vulnerable right now. Ya know?” 

Kaiba’s throat dried when he saw Joey’s blush deepen. He rapidly became aware of the way Joey’s body was fidgeting though he tried to hide it. Joey pulled his hand back from Kaiba’s chest and the CEO could feel the shape of it still, like his skin had been branded. 

“Could… could you get me my clothes?” Joey asked, “We should probably head to dinner.” 

Kaiba stood up quickly and went to find Joey’s clothes, not saying a word. He walked back to the cube more slowly than he had left. He got to the door and looked in. Joey was still hunched over a bit, facing away. Kaiba opened the door a sliver and tossed the clothes in, like one might feed a lion at the zoo. 

Joey was caught off guard. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched his boss walk stiffly over to his things, gathering them and then sit on the edge of the stage. He seemed like he was waiting for Joey to be ready. 

The blonde felt a small smile on his lips. It was remarkable how uncomfortable Kaiba seemed. Joey took a few deep breaths and relaxed. He dressed quickly and walked out of the cube to meet the CEO. He stood behind him on the stage for a moment, taking in the view of his boss’s tensed shoulders. 

“Well that was refreshing. I’d appreciate a warning next time but hey, what can ya do?” Kaiba flinched when Joey patted his shoulder. 

“You know, when you write up that contract I think I’d like to be more involved in the whole thing. I can’t have my reputation tarnished by putting my name on the world’s most expensive porn video game.” 

With that Joey hopped off the stage and lead the way to dinner. Kaiba followed after, reassuring Joey that their goal was not to molest anyone in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I don't think tentacles will be a reoccurring theme so I didn't feel the need to put in a tag. Sorry of anyone was scarred haha.


	15. At This Rate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has been keeping up on this story. While I was working on it there were many times when I wondered if it was good enough. Or sometimes I'd catch myself thinking "Are you really gonna spend this much time and effort on a fan fiction? A Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction?" Yes I enjoy working on it but it really means a lot to receive so many wonderful comments on the plot as it develops. I am always wondering what parts will resonate the most with people, what parts readers will enjoy.  
> The other day I took a look at some other Yu-Gi-Oh stories with the same amount of kudos and hits and I was floored to see how many comments I had! I know some are my own responses but the dialogue really means a lot to me. I'm glad people are returning to this story regularly, makes me feel like I have something special here.
> 
> Now that we got that sappy stuff out of the way we can dive into some bromance and mixed feelings! We are one more chapter away from... Shit Faced Kaiba. Get ready.

When Joey and Kaiba reached the hotel restaurant it was jam-packed. They could see Mokuba and the girls at a back table but it looked like they only had four chairs anyway. When Kaiba came up to the waiter who was seating everyone he was instantly recognized. The waiter told them that he could seat the two right away. Joey and Kaiba exchanged looks.

“Do you mind?” Joey asked awkwardly. Kaiba paused. 

“No… do you?” 

Joey shook his head. The two were seated at a luxurious table with a half circle bench seat. Clearly they could’ve sat more than two but Joey wasn’t complaining as he stretched out.

When it came time to ordering food the blonde picked something inexpensive while Kaiba had hoped he’d splurge a little more. The CEO was still feeling lower than dirt about what had happened. This may have been the one time that he would’ve indulged Joey overspending to ease his conscience. 

The entire meal Kaiba didn’t trust himself to carry a conversation. He could feel another apology on his tongue every time he opened his mouth. How do you console a man who had just been molested by a rogue computer program? Kaiba had no clue. 

Luckily Joey filled the silence by talking about the gifts he had bought for Serenity that day. Kaiba listened and nodded when it was appropriate, shoveling food in his mouth to stop himself from saying something unnecessary. With the meal finished Joey asked if they should meet up with everyone. Kaiba checked his phone and it seemed like Mokuba was still chatting with the other employees. Kaiba flapped open the dessert menu and handed it to the blonde.

“Here, order whatever you want,” the CEO said, folding his arms over his chest. Rather than refuse Joey smiled and began pouring over the menu. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” he commented, licking his lips. The CEO narrowed his eyes. Joey couldn’t accept praise for a decent, work related idea but he was fine with accepting food offerings, apparently. Joey ended up ordering something decedent with chocolate and raspberry. When it arrived and Kaiba got a look at it he pursed his lips tightly. 

There were two spoons in it. 

No one had requested that. 

Kaiba was about to flag down a waiter to demand that he bring them a new dish from scratch without such an egregious error but the blonde had already started digging in.

“Oh man, you’ve gotta try this,” Joey moaned as he tasted the dessert. He scooted the plate over to his boss so that it was an equal distance between them. Kaiba felt his shoulders tense before he scooted the plate back. 

“I’ll pass,” he said, looking away, his expression irritable. 

“Come on, try it,” Joey pleaded, pushing the plate back, “I know you’re watching your thin figure but this is delicious.” Kaiba glared at his subordinate, making no attempt to pick up the other spoon. The blonde felt rejected for a moment but then grabbed the other spoon. 

“Here comes the airplaaaane,” Joey said in a singsong voice, slowly lifting the spoon to Kaiba’s mouth. The CEO felt a vein throbbing in his forehead, his face growing red as he noticed people starting to stare. 

“I will break all of your fingers one by one if you don’t put that down,” Kaiba snarled under his breath. Joey raised an eyebrow. 

“You will? Or will you get your computer tentacles to do it?” 

Kaiba’s blush deepened. He leaned in to tell Joey to knock it off when suddenly there were people standing over them.

“Having fun without us?! No fair,” Leah whined, hands on her hips. Kaiba turned to look up at his brother and the three women but when he did the spoon in Joey’s hand smeared chocolate on the side of his mouth. The blonde dropped the spoon in shock. Kaiba said nothing and wiped the food from his face but his knuckles were white as he gripped the napkin. 

Mokuba started chatting about movie night continuing. Leah slipped into the booth next to Joey, wrapping her arm around his shoulder before whispering at a volume only he could hear. 

“See, it’s moments like this that make the rumors seem plausible,” she purred in his ear. Joey shivered and quickly hushed her. They boxed up the dessert to go and went back to Kaiba and Joey’s hotel room.

The group decided to finish the horror movie they had started the previous night. When it came time to choose seating arrangements Mokuba laid out on the bed next to Joey while Kaiba stretched out on the couch. Joey smiled at Mokuba but noticed Leah’s gaze from her spot in an armchair. She looked disappointed. 

Once the horror movie ended Joey had a surprise for everyone. While he was out shopping he had managed to find an old copy of the Duel Monsters Movie. Everyone cheered in excitement except for Kaiba who looked like he was about to have an aneurism. Mokuba had to hold him back from smashing the DVD. 

They all watched it and laughed hysterically. They found Kaiba’s introduction and wrap up speeches that bookended the movie especially entertaining. The group decided to call it a night after that and Joey made sure to hand off the movie to Mokuba. He knew that his other boss would try to destroy it while he was asleep otherwise.

Kaiba, noticeably riled, went to shower, not saying a word to Joey on his way. It was then that the blonde remembered to charge his phone. He plugged it in and set it on the nightstand. He started flipping through some of the reading materials that he had collected from the seminars while he waited. 

About 5 minutes went by and his phone turned back on. It started chiming immediately. Joey watched the screen as message after old message popped up on his phone. He glanced through them and could see that at one point or another everyone had texted him. 

Mokuba had sent the most. Some of it was unnecessary worrying while the rest of it was advice on paying attention to your surroundings while you were kidnapped because you never knew what could be useful information. Joey couldn’t help but laugh. Mokuba would certainly be the expert. But… how was he supposed to see this advice if he were kidnapped? 

Eventually the only messages left to read were from Kaiba. They were short and succinct compared to everyone else but Joey was surprised to see so many. The blonde scanned through them and it seemed like he had sent one every half hour.

“Come to conference room 108 before dinner.”

“Hello? Did you get my message?”

“Mokuba says you’ve been kidnapped. That had better be true for your sake.”

“Hello? Are you still kidnapped?”

“Wheeler?”

“Say something, god damn it!”

“Are you ok?”

“…You’re fired if you’re kidnapped.”

Joey felt bad for disappearing but he had no idea even Kaiba would be worried. He stifled a laugh. There were certainly more than five messages in the text thread like Kaiba had mentioned earlier. Joey looked over his shoulder and smiled when he heard his boss come out of the shower. 

“Why did everyone jump to kidnapping when I was gone?” 

Kaiba could see Joey reading through the texts on his phone and averted his gaze. He didn’t like being reminded that he had been this close to searching the city himself. 

“Can you blame them?” Kaiba retorted as he walked over to his bed. He sat and all the energy in his body seemed to leave him. He slumped over and exhaled long and slow. 

“Hey, you ok?” Joey asked. It was rare to see Kaiba visibly worn out. The CEO peered up at his subordinate through his damp bangs. His eyebrows were knitted, his lips pressed together, full of tension. 

“Contrary to popular belief it would stress me out if an employee were abducted.” 

Joey readjusted himself so that he was facing Kaiba. The blonde was caught off guard by the concern in his boss’s tone.

“Hey, well… all’s well that ends well. Nothin’ happened,” Joey comforted. He was starting to feel guilty now. Kaiba groaned and held his head in his hands. 

“Yeah, just perfect. Then you come back and get attacked by your own VR prototype. Fan-fucking-tastic,” Kaiba bemoaned, still upset. Joey was astonished by the palpable defeat in Kaiba’s voice.

“I’m fine, alright? It’s no big deal, I told you,” Joey tried to reassure Kaiba but he was still looking like a kicked dog. 

Suddenly an idea came to the blonde and he got up to get his notebook from his backpack. He padded back over and sat next to Kaiba on his bed. It surprised the CEO that he didn’t flinch away. He watched Joey flip through his notebook past chicken scratch writing and strange doodles until he stopped on the page he was looking for. 

“Since you’re actually going through with this I figured I’d show you some game ideas I had.”

The blonde proceeded to explain his thoughts. A lot of his ideas were just short descriptions of effects he thought would be cool to turn into VR. The most fleshed out idea was a dragon-raising simulator. Since it had to be short form if it was going to be a Kaiba Land attraction Joey had broken it into several mini game stages. 

Once the dragon was fully grown it would have different abilities based on the mini game scores. Then you would use your dragon to fight, fly and compete against another players. A whole play through would probably only take 15 to 25 minutes. 

Kaiba was intrigued. He asked questions, running his finger over a few of the doodles, asking the blonde to explain what he had sketched. Eventually the CEO took the notebook from Joey’s lap and lay back on the bed. He held it over his face, letting gravity flip a few of the pages.

A piece of paper fluttered out and landed on Kaiba’s chest. He put the notebook aside and picked up the paper. It was a Baby Dragon duel monsters card. Joey laughed sheepishly. 

“Sometimes I use it as a bookmark,” he commented, eyes looking anywhere else but at Kaiba’s face. The CEO remembered that night at the Halloween Spook-tacular. He still didn’t know what had caused Joey to give away his Red Eyes Black Dragon card. He stared at his subordinate’s profile for a moment. 

He hadn’t asked that embarrassing question yet. Kaiba supposed he could use it to find out what had happened to Joey’s card… but he remembered that the blonde would only tell him once they were friends. Kaiba felt like asking that question would be an admission, like he was accepting Joey’s friendship in a roundabout way.

“So, are you ready for that embarrassing question now?” The CEO prompted, sliding the duel monsters card back into the notebook, letting it rest on his stomach. He saw Joey wince before looking over at him. 

“I was hoping you had forgotten about that…” 

“Not a chance,” Kaiba snorted. He paused dramatically, letting Joey sweat for a minute. 

“So tell me… what’s up with you and dog costumes?” 

Joey blinked slowly before looking down at Kaiba, confused.

“Nyeh?”

“Don’t play dumb. Whether it was a job or a humiliating punishment it seemed like you were always in a dog costume. Are you… a furry or something?” Kaiba felt a smile tug at his lips when Joey’s shocked face blushed bright red. 

“No, damn it!” The blonde shouted, shaking his fists. His head whipped around and he eyed Kaiba intensely. “You think I did that stuff intentionally?! It was like some big cosmic joke! I haven’t had to dress up as a dog in years, thank god!” The CEO pondered, drumming his fingers on his stomach. 

“What about the werewolf costume for Halloween?”

“That doesn’t count!” Joey held his head in his hands. Kaiba felt the bed move as his subordinate slouched. He laughed darkly watching Joey’s ears burn. 

“So I suppose you wouldn’t like it if I made surveying Kaiba Land in a dog suit a requirement? Here I thought I would’ve been doing you a favor.” Joey turned to look at him, his eyes wide. 

“No! That would be the absolute worst, especially coming from you!” 

Kaiba raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Why especially coming from me?” 

Joey was quiet for a few minutes. Kaiba sat up to scrutinize his expression. The blonde huddled up, drawing his knees up to his chin, perched on the edge of the bed. 

“Ok, we’re both adults now so this isn’t as embarrassing as it was… just don’t tell anyone all right?” Joey muttered into his knees, shooting Kaiba a mortified glance. The CEO gave Joey a skeptical look as if to say “Really? What’s stopping me?” 

“Whatever,” Joey sighed, “I’ll tell you anyway. Ok, so when we were still in high school… And only then! This hasn’t reoccurred in years, mind you… I had this… dream.” 

Kaiba waited quietly, not a clue as to where this was going. Joey looked his boss in the face and his blush darkened. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head in his arms.

“Fuck it, never mind!” Joey shouted, scooting away from Kaiba. In a flash the CEO’s arm snapped out and he grabbed Joey’s shoulder. He pulled Joey back and the blonde, still huddled up, ended up on his back, looking up at his boss. He blinked at Kaiba a few times, surprised to be looking at him from this angle. Kaiba could feel the crown of Joey’s head resting slightly against his hip. His eyes narrowed.

“Just tell me. What was the dream,” he asked, his curiosity piqued. Joey’s face scrunched and he pouted like a child. 

“No, my obligation to you is filled! You’re question was, “are you a furry” and I said no! That was your embarrassing question quota.” 

Kaiba groaned. He didn’t want to sound desperate but he really, really wanted to know what Joey’s dream had been. He pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of Joey’s head. The CEO leaned over him, casting a shadow over the blonde’s face. Kaiba’s eyes grew sharp. 

“Fine. I’ll answer another embarrassing question if you tell me about your dream.” 

Kaiba could hear Joey’s breath catch in his throat. He watched the blonde’s pupils dilate as they adjusted to the shadow cast over them. Kaiba swallowed, his shoulders feeling tense. Joey’s eyes bounced around his boss’s face, trying to get a read on his expression, to suss out if he was lying.

“The first time I had the dream was at the Duelist Kingdom Tournament,” Joey began without any more hesitation. This made Kaiba nervous. His subordinate must’ve already had a humiliating follow up question planned. 

“I was running in this dark place that seemed endless and then…” Joey trailed off. He looked away in embarrassment. When his head turned Kaiba felt some of Joey’s hair brush against his finger tips. 

“I ran into you.” 

Kaiba’s eyes widened. 

“Me?” 

Joey nodded, speaking faster to get the whole experience over with. 

“Yeah. You were like fifty feet tall and all your Blue Eyes were behind you. You told me to bark like a dog and then suddenly I was in a dog costume. There, that’s the end of it! Satisfied?!” 

Kaiba’s mouth hung open a bit.

“That’s… really weird,” was all he could say. The CEO did recall referring to Joey in a wide variety of canine-based insults when they were younger. He had no idea it’d had a lasting impact. Joey put his hands over his face, mussing up his hair. 

“I know it is! But whatever, now it’s my turn!” The blonde’s eyes held a fiery determination. 

“Be honest… Have you ever masturbated to your Blue Eyes White Dragon cards?” 

Joey’s vision was obscured when Kaiba’s hand slapped down on his forehead. His hand remained pressed into his face and pushed him into the bed for a minute. 

“Why are your questions always about my dick?!” Kaiba growled, shaking Joey’s head from side to side. The blonde’s hand reached up and grabbed his boss’s wrist. 

“That doesn’t sound like a no,” was his muffled reply. Kaiba sighed in irritation. He lifted his hand away but Joey still held his wrist. The blonde looked at him curiously. 

“Have you ever had any dreams about me?” 

“I’ve had dreams about garbage. Does that count,” Kaiba insulted, his expression unimpressed. Joey groaned and rolled away on the bed.

“So mean. We’ll never be friends at this rate.” 

Kaiba huffed indignantly.

“That wasn’t going to happen anyway.” 

Joey continued rolling until he flopped off the bed entirely. Kaiba glanced over and saw the blonde peek up at him over the edge of the bed. His eyes looked suddenly serious, even a bit sad. 

“Ya know… there was one time when that dream wasn’t a nightmare…” 

Kaiba furrowed his brows. Joey’s head leaned to the side, resting on his hands. 

“I don’t know why it changed but… there was this one time where it was raining and I was in that dog costume… It was so heavy I couldn’t move but then suddenly you were in front of me. You had an umbrella and when you crouched down you were holding out this really fancy collar. I could tell it was for me cuz it had my name on the tag.” 

Kaiba’s heartbeat felt irregular. When Joey’s eyes drifted over to meet his gaze the expression in them was so soft, like Kaiba had never seen before. His mouth hung open as he tried to think of how to respond. 

He had always assumed he and Joey had mutual feelings of dislike towards one another. Yes, Mokuba seemed to be pushing them together but Kaiba was certain there was a shared resistance to the idea… but now he was questioning that notion. 

Did friendship really mean that much to Joey? Was he bringing it up not as a joke but… as a serious suggestion?

“And then you professed your undying love to me and unzipped your pants. Instead of a dick there was a doggie milkbone,” Joey explained, in the same despondent tone. 

Kaiba’s eyes widened in shock before narrowing with rage as he saw Joey start to crack up. The blonde fell back, leaning against his hands, laughing loudly, tears in his eyes. 

“Oh man, I can’t believe I had you going! Jeeze Kaiba, I wouldn’t have expected you to be this gullible!” 

Joey felt the alarm clock Kaiba threw graze his ear before it shattered into pieces against the wall. He dodged the heavy chapter book that came his way next. He got up to run away but he was caught in the back of the head by a bible from the nightstand drawer. 

Eventually a manager was knocking on their door to check on the noise complaint and he was paid off handsomely. Joey went to bed with a smile on his face while Kaiba had dreams of strangling the blonde with his bare hands.

-

The next morning Mokuba and the girls met Joey and Kaiba for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Kaiba was in a foul mood but wouldn’t explain why. After the meal Mokuba roped everyone into some “fun” team building workshops. It seemed backwards to do them at the tail end of the conference but the Junior CEO thought it would be more fun to do them when they weren’t packed with other people. Kaiba tried to escape but one puppy dog eye stare from his brother made him tag along instead. 

Things were going smoothly until it came to the trust fall exercise. Mokuba wanted to catch his brother but everyone agreed it would be a bad idea to try and catch Kaiba solo. The kitchen manager agreed to team up with Mokuba and they managed to catch Kaiba without incident. Everyone went in pairs until the only combination left was Kaiba and Joey. The two eyed each other warily. 

“How about we move on to the next thing,” Joey said with a nervous laugh. He had pissed Kaiba off so much the other night he was certain his ass would hit the floor. Kaiba also didn’t relish the notion of falling into Joey’s arms. Rani rolled her eyes at their childishness. Leah was in agreement. 

“You both need to grow up and set a good example for Mokuba,” Leah chastised. Mokuba was definitely past the age when one would need to set an example for him but this was enough manipulation to sway Kaiba. He dutifully stood behind Joey. 

“Let’s hurry and get it over with,” Kaiba grumbled. Joey took a deep breath and decided to give it a try. He mentally prepared. He tried to convince himself that Kaiba would definitely catch him. He began to lean back but at the last second he stuck his leg back and caught himself. He looked over his shoulder at his boss whose arms were actually outstretched. His eyes looked angry. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Joey apologized sheepishly. He tried again. Two more times. Three times and still he caught himself before he fell all the way. Rani pressed a hand to her face and groaned. Joey apologized to the group. Leah came up to offer him support. She put her hands on his shoulders to calm him and talked him through it. 

“Just take a deep breath. We’re all here for you. Believe in us like we believe in you,” she rattled off. Joey nodded, smiling nervously. Leah continued to spout hallmark greeting card niceties before cutting herself off and shoving Joey roughly. He yelped as he fell, arms flailing wildly, reaching out to grab something but he only caught empty air. Kaiba wasn’t prepared for this either. 

Joey was already halfway to the ground before the CEO could react. He quickly bent his knee and reached out to catch his subordinate. He landed, surprisingly softly, in Kaiba’s outstretched arm. One arm cradled the blonde’s back while Kaiba’s other armed wrapped around his waist, pulling Joey close to his body. 

Joey looked up at his boss, his heart beating rapidly, body full of adrenaline. Kaiba looked back, expression startled. For a minute the two stared into each other’s eyes, caught up in a moment. Leah cleared her throat to catch their attention.

“It’s probably time for Joey to catch you now… Don’t you think, Mr. Kaiba?”

The CEO instantly dropped Joey and he fell the rest of the way to the floor. The blonde grumbled as he stood back up, readying himself to catch his grouchy boss. To Joey’s surprise Kaiba didn’t stop himself from falling. Joey figured it was because he would be as good as fired if he didn’t catch Kaiba. The blonde could feel his palms sweat. He tried to rationalize that Kaiba must have been light. Despite his height he was also incredibly thin. 

As soon as Joey felt the weight of Kaiba in his arms he realized he was wrong. His knees buckled a bit but he was determined. For his physical health and livelihood he had to catch the CEO. Joey grabbed fistfuls of Kaiba’s shirt to gain more traction. 

“Knock it off, Wheeler,” Kaiba protested angrily as he felt his button up shirt un-tuck from his waistband, his stomach peeking out. Joey felt himself sink into the ground. He slowed their decent as much as he could, his calf muscles screaming. 

Eventually the blonde’s knees hit the carpet. Kaiba slowly slid to the ground until his head was resting in Joey’s lap and his shirt was pulled all the way up around his chest. Joey released his hands from the fabric and laughed nervously as he looked down and the CEO’s furious expression.

After everyone had finished laughing at the two of them the group decided to split up for lunch and shopping. Kaiba had to oversee the dismantling and shipping of the prototype back to Kaiba Corp so he separated from the group. Joey, Mokuba, and the girls adventured all over the city. From clothes to trinkets to food and home goods they saw it all. Eventually their window-shopping pace slowed. As they walked Joey noticed a familiar face.

Without notifying the rest of the group he backtracked a block. He came up to Kaiba staring through the window of an upscale men’s apparel boutique. Joey could see him running calculations in his head, eyeing the fine garments and accessories.

“See anything you want?” Joey asked as he peered in the window next to Kaiba. He could see brand name watches, cuff links, and hand crafted rings. There was a short pause before Kaiba glanced at Joey’s reflection in the window. 

“Nothing I need,” he answered matter-of-factly. Joey rolled his eyes. 

“I said “want”, not “need”. Besides, I thought you and Mokuba had a whole closet on standby. Why are you looking?” 

“Mokuba asked me to look,” Kaiba responded with a sigh, “He wants a list for my birthday.” 

Joey’s expression changed. He seemed astonished. He had a hard time picturing Kaiba having an actual birthday. He could imagine the CEO being assembled in a lab like a cyborg before assuming he’d have a normal origin like natural birth.

“Well, happy birthday,” Joey said preemptively, “Are ya gonna have a big party? Live it up billionaire style?” 

“Hardly,” the CEO snorted incredulously, “Mokuba and I usually have a quiet dinner somewhere nice.” 

“That’s surprising,” Joey admitted with a frown, “I would’ve thought that you’d have a parade or something. I mean you own Domino City right?” Kaiba groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Have you seen any birthday themed parades in the past 9 years?” 

Joey’s shoulders slumped. He had to acknowledge that was true. 

“That’s kinda… disappointing,” Joey said wistfully. Kaiba being a responsible adult made the blonde feel old. Kaiba glared over at his subordinate. 

“Sorry for not living up to your expectations,” the CEO snapped sarcastically. There was an awkward silence and Joey bounced on his heels, grasping for a topic of conversation.

“How old are you gonna be?” He asked. 

“28,” Kaiba answered, taking out his phone to jot down some gift choices on a notebook app. 

“Hey, I’ll be 28 soon, too!” Joey exclaimed with a smile. Kaiba glared over at him. 

“Of course you will be. We’re the same age, moron.”

Before Joey could say something snide back he felt an arm around his shoulder. 

“Well, look at who this blood hound sniffed out for us,” Leah said, a huge grin on her face. Mokuba jogged over to his brother’s side looping his arm around Seto’s. 

“Hey bro! Decided to join us for some shopping?” 

Kaiba snorted. He had no such intentions but with Mokuba leading the charge the decision was out of his hands. 

The group of five went to a mall in the center of the city that was 10 stories tall. They started at the top floor and worked their way down. A lot of the stores at the top made Joey feel out of place, like he might break something he couldn’t afford. As they worked their way down he felt more at ease. 

Kaiba on the other hand seemed to become more exhausted with each floor. He reached his threshold at a costume and party shop. The combination of seeing Joey and Mokuba dressed like cowgirls while the three girls donned cactus costumes was a little much for the CEO. Mokuba held out a mustache and sheriff’s badge for his brother to put on but Seto refused to take them.

-

Eventually they all made their way back to the convention center. There was a dance and dinner scheduled to start soon and everyone wanted to check it out. Everyone except Kaiba. 

Mokuba tried his best to keep Seto there but he excused himself, saying he wanted to freshen up in his room. Joey rolled his eyes knowing full well that it was just an excuse and they wouldn’t be seeing him again that evening. 

The remaining 4 got a table and enjoyed a delicious dinner. After about an hour the tables in the center of the room were folded up and stored so that the dance could commence. Joey was surprised that the music choices were things he recognized. He half expected a classical quartet of instruments with elegant slow dancing. 

Instead the lights dimmed and the DJ started spinning something upbeat. Mokuba disappeared from their table and it didn’t take long for him to find a cute girl. Joey and the other women follow suit and start dancing in the mosh pit. 

After a solid 20 minutes of dancing Joey ran off to find some water. After the water he poured himself some of the punch mixed with vodka. He chuckled when he saw Leah grab Rani for a dance. The blonde was definitely tipsy because she was getting a little handsy. 

Joey sipped his drink and glanced around the room. He wondered if he should follow Mokuba’s lead and find someone to dance with. It had been a long while since he had been physical with anyone. Not for lack of trying but he seemed to be ridiculously busy as of late. Joey eyed several men and women that stood out to him when his gaze suddenly fell on Kaiba. 

The blonde rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. He had hardly recognized him at first glance. The CEO was dressed down to a dark blue button up shirt, sleeves pushed up around his elbows, black dress pants expertly pressed. Even at a distance Joey could see that his boss was uncomfortable. His arms were folded tightly across his chest and his angry scowl seemed extra twitchy. The blonde decided to wander over. Kaiba grimaced when he saw Joey get close.

“You look like a mess,” he spoke over the music. Joey looked down at himself. He had sweated through his shirt in some places and his tie was tucked into his shirt pocket. He raised an eyebrow at Kaiba. 

“I’m surprised to see you back. I thought “freshening up” was just an excuse to ditch everyone.” Kaiba looked away, his eyes fixed on the carpet. 

“It was… but there’s nothing better to do. I thought I could at least talk to Mokuba but I haven’t seen him.” Joey stifled a laugh. 

“Yeah, he’s a little preoccupied right now.” 

Kaiba eyed his subordinate quizzically. 

“What does that mean?” 

Joey sighed. It really seemed like Kaiba had never considered the possibility that Mokuba would be interested in dating people. Joey reasoned that Kaiba probably couldn’t see him in any other way than as his little brother. 

“It’s not important. Anyway, do you wanna dance?” Joey asked hopefully though he knew his chances of convincing Kaiba to do anything fun were slim. 

“The girls are out there having a good time. You should come party with us.” 

Kaiba’s expression scrunched up in disbelief. 

“Are you serious? I don’t dance, not to this garbage. I’d sooner hand over my position as CEO to you than go out there and make a fool of myself,” Kaiba firmly asserted. 

Joey sighed. That was the answer he expected. He put a hand on his hip and was about to say “your loss” when he felt a different hand on his lower back. 

“If he’s not going to dance with you, I’d love to.”

Joey looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar face. He could recall seeing this man at a few seminars and workshops but they hadn’t spoken at all. Joey was kind of surprised. A man hadn’t hit him on in a while. The blonde had to admit, he liked the look in this guy’s eyes, sly and mischievous. 

“I gotta warn you, I’m pretty good. Think you can keep up?” Joey answered back with a knowing smile, his voice taking on that slick tone he reserved for flirting. The man grinned back and his hand slid a little lower. 

“I’d be willing to try.” 

Joey began to lead the way back to the dance floor. It dawned on him that he had been talking to Kaiba. The blonde glanced over his shoulder to say his goodbyes. He gave his boss a little wave and held back a laugh. The look of shock on Kaiba’s face was more extreme than Joey had ever seen before. 

‘Guess the bisexual cat’s out of the bag,’ Joey thought to himself as he grabbed the handsome man’s hand and pulled him into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned, Kaiba will be getting drunk as a skunk in the next chapter. I wonder if anyone can guess why?


	16. ... We'll Never Be Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this chapter... I just hope it lives up to your expectations.
> 
> Kaiba is drunk, Joey is trying to get laid, and when their paths cross it spells disaster.

An hour of dancing passed and Joey was quite popular. He danced with a few other people but he had the most chemistry with the first man. He was feeling pretty wound up after a couple slow, grinding songs and the two agreed to meet up in the man’s hotel room in about 20 minutes. 

Joey didn’t often resort to random hook ups but he was hard enough to cut through diamonds. It felt like he hadn’t had sex in years. He wasn’t sure what exactly was making him that desperately aroused but he had never been one to question his physical urges. 

He made a quick trip up to his room to grab some condoms and freshen up. He held his blazer awkwardly at his waist, keeping himself modest for the time being. He hoped Kaiba wouldn’t ask him any questions. It would be embarrassing enough to walk within spitting distance of him with a concealed erection.

The blonde was surprised to find the hotel room dark. He took a few steps in, listening for his boss’s breathing. He didn’t want to wake him if he was sleeping. Joey pulled out his phone and shined a light at the beds. He was doubly shocked to see that Kaiba wasn’t there. He wondered for a brief moment if the CEO had decided to dance after all… though he knew that was unlikely. Joey shook his head and began digging through his backpack for condoms. 

It wasn’t any of his business really. Kaiba could do whatever he wanted. 

Joey tore a few condoms from the pack and started heading out. He stood in the doorway for a minute, feeling guilt nagging at him. Kaiba had been so worried about him when he had disappeared into the city… should he extend the same courtesy? The blonde sighed before sending a quick text to the CEO, asking him where he was. He also messaged Mokuba. Perhaps the Junior CEO would know. 

Joey leaned against the doorframe as he waited for a response. The first one to get back to him was Kaiba. The message was simple, “Woof.” Joey frowned. 

“Ass,” he muttered aloud. 

Another message pinged in from Mokuba. It had an uncharacteristic amount of misspellings but was readable. The younger Kaiba said he had last seen his brother heading to the hotel bar. Joey sighed. 

So he was at the bar. There wasn’t any reason to worry then, right? 

The blonde took a few steps down the hall when suddenly his phone buzzed. He glanced at the screen and saw another “Woof” from Kaiba. The CEO was still typing.

“Woof.”

“Woof.”

“Woooooooof.”

“WOOOOOOOOOFFF!”

“Bark bark woofbark ruff bow wow.”

Joey watched message after message appear in bewilderment. He knew that Kaiba would harass him about his dream eventually but… this didn’t seem like him.  
The blonde texted back, “Are you ok?” He didn’t have to wait long for a reply. 

“Dnt u mean woooof lololololoklok.” 

Joey’s mouth opened and then shut again. 

He was in disbelief. 

Never in all his life did he think Seto Kaiba would text “lol” to anything, not even ironically. Joey groaned. He decided to get to the bottom of this, putting his meet up on temporary hold. The blonde made his way down to the bar, his erection thankfully gone. He could hear his boss’s loud laughter as soon as he was in the door. 

“And then he started crying! “Please, Mr. Kaiba, don’t take my business! I’ve worked for this all my liiife!” Bwahahahahaha!” 

As the blonde came closer he could see Kaiba sitting at a large round table surrounded by young, sharply dressed business types. They seemed to be eating up everything the CEO was saying. The stench of booze was strong as Joey came up to the table. Kaiba noticed him right away. He smiled crookedly, his eyelids drooping as he extended a long finger to point in his subordinate’s direction. 

“Would ya look at that? Issss my dog! Didjya bring me my slippers?”

Everyone started laughing at the CEO’s joke. Joey was too caught off guard to be offended. Kaiba looked drunk off his ass. He was swaying in his seat, several shot glasses and tumblers arranged around him on the table.

“Kaiba… are you alright,” Joey asked. If it were anyone else he would walk them home, help them barf, and then put them to bed. The blonde had never needed to help a superior out in this kind of situation so he wasn’t sure how to proceed. 

“I’m faaaantastic,” Kaiba slurred, his arms moving with a flourish that wasn’t as coordinated as Joey was used to seeing, “Go ahead nnn tell Mokie that I’ve got all these new friends so he gets offa my ass!” 

All the people around the CEO cheered and then continued kissing his ass. Joey sighed. This was embarrassing. He was certain that Kaiba wouldn’t want people to see him like this. The least Joey could do was help him get back to the hotel room. 

“That’s great, Kaiba. Let’s go tell Mokuba that right now,” the blonde said with a forced smile. He was hoping his boss would follow along. Kaiba eyed him suspiciously. 

“Mmmm dogs don take their masters for walks. Isss the other way ‘round.” Everyone started snickering again and Joey rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, Kaiba. Don’t you wanna see how happy Mokuba will look when you tell him? He loves his big bro the best, right?” Joey felt like barfing himself as he tried to baby talk a grown man and CEO of the largest corporation in the country. 

With relief Joey saw Kaiba nod and smile, agreeing that Mokuba loved him best. Everyone started urging the CEO to stay but he wasn’t listening to them. He stood about halfway up before he lost his footing and fell under the table taking a few shot glasses with him. Ordinarily Joey would record a moment like this for posterity but… it was too pathetic. The blonde walked over to the other side of the table. Kaiba looked a little dazed from his spot on the floor. He stared up at Joey and furrowed his brows. 

“I fell down,” he said in a tone of question. 

“Yes, you did,” Joey responded. He leaned over to grab Kaiba’s hand when he felt someone shove his back.

“If he doesn’t wanna go you can’t make him,” a drunken suit asserted, hands on his hips, chest puffed out. 

“Look he’s about to pass out. I’m just trying to help him,” Joey tried to reason but the man didn’t look like he was buying it. When the suit lunged at him Joey saw it coming from a mile away. He dodged out of the way and the man fell into the table and to the floor without Joey exerting any extra effort. The blonde felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Kaiba squinting up at him. 

“No fighting, doggie,” he muttered. Joey grabbed his boss’s hand and helped haul him off the ground. Kaiba staggered and grabbed Joey’s arm to steady himself. The blonde led the way to the exit slowly. Before they left the bar Kaiba shouted over his shoulder. 

“I’m in trouble!!! I gotta feed my dog!!!” 

Joey palmed his face as he hurried the CEO out the door a little faster.

“I gotta say, I didn’t think you had it in you to get this sloppy drunk,” Joey said knowing full well what it took to get to that point. 

“Mmm not drunk you… dumbass,” Kaiba retorted. His wit seemed to have taken a hit with the excessive alcohol consumption. 

Joey got Kaiba in the elevator and when it began moving upwards the sudden shift in gravity threw the CEO off balance. He swayed and wrapped his arms around Joey’s shoulders. To the blonde’s surprise Kaiba rested his head against him. He nuzzled his face into his subordinate’s hair.

“You smell like shit,” the CEO commented. 

“I’m soooo sorry,” Joey apologized sarcastically.

“God yer so sweaty… Isss like I’m holdin’ a puddle,” Kaiba elaborated, “Smells like Giorgio Armani… You don wear that…” 

Joey ignored Kaiba while he checked his phone. He had a text from the guy he was supposed to be 7 inches deep in right now. It read, “You cumming?” Joey answered back, “Yes. Just gotta put my drunk boss to bed.”

“Hey! Why aren’t you sayin’ anything!” Kaiba groused, shaking the blonde roughly. 

“Sorry,” Joey groaned, “What did you say?” The CEO removed his face from Joey’s hair so that he could stare down his subordinate. 

“I said: I command you to take a shower when we get back to the room cuz you smell really baaaad.” Joey rolled his eyes.

“I will but only if you promise to get in bed and not cause anymore trouble.” 

Kaiba pouted like a kid being reprimanded. He hooked Joey’s pinky finger with his own and shook them. 

“Promiiiiise,” he said with a sigh.

The two exited the elevator and Kaiba still had his pinky wrapped around Joey’s. He only let go when they came to the door of their hotel room and Joey had to use the key card. 

The blonde ushered Kaiba in and handed him some pajama’s to change into. He felt his phone buzz again. He could hear Kaiba complaining that he couldn’t unbutton his shirt but Joey ignored him to check his messages. 

He had received a picture and was floored. The man he was meeting up with sent him a hot shower pic telling Joey that the water was warm. The blonde shivered a bit, licking his lips. Abruptly his phone was slapped out of his hands. Kaiba hung over Joey’s shoulder, pressing his whole body into the blonde’s back. 

“That didn’t look like a work related message,” the CEO grumbled in Joey’s ear, more irritated that the blonde had anticipated.

“Kaiba, what the hell,” Joey said as he stepped away and turned around. The CEO had his pants off but his shirt was still on, a few buttons undone in random places. Joey felt exhausted as he realized what a belligerent drunk Kaiba was turning out to be. Joey bent down to scoop up his phone but his boss slapped it out of his hands again. 

“Knock it off,” Joey shouted. 

Before he could attempt to pick up the phone again Kaiba slapped the backs of both of Joey’s hands forcefully. The blonde winced and glared at Kaiba. Hi boss was standing in a strange, crouched position. His knees were bent slightly and his open palms were held out and at the ready. Joey eyed him suspiciously. He started to take a step back when Kaiba lunged forward and slapped his hand again. 

“What the fu--!” Joey was cut off by a slap to the cheek.

The blonde recoiled and another slap landed on his neck. Joey turned around, his arms held up to shield his face. He started running away when he felt a hard, painful slap on his ass. 

“Kaiba?!” Joey yelped. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the CEO lunge at him again. Joey spun out of the way and Kaiba fell to his knees. The blonde walked over to his phone and picked it up, feeling out of breath. 

“What the fuck has gotten into you?!” Joey asked exasperated. 

Kaiba whirled around on the ground. He had one leg bent like he was ready to push himself off the ground and lunge again. Instinctively Joey turned and ran. He skidded into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. As he locked it he felt Kaiba’s body hit the door with a thud. That sounded unpleasant.

“Thasss fuckin’ cheating,” the CEO wailed, pounding at the door, “I am Seto Kaiba and I demaaaand that you open this door!” 

Joey leaned against the sink and opened up his phone, content to ignore his boisterous boss. He glanced around and saw his PJ shirt lying on the ground. Joey quickly disrobed to his underwear. He put on the tattered t-shirt and pulled up the hem to take a selfie. He sent it off explaining that his boss had him trapped in the bathroom but he should be over soon. Joey grimaced when he heard Kaiba’s continued taunting outside the door. 

“Mmm not givin’ you any puppy chow unless you get out here fer more obedience training!” 

“I’m not coming out unless you calm down,” Joey shouted back. He waited for a few minutes. After he felt like things had been silent for long enough the blonde decided it was safe. He unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. He didn’t see Kaiba anywhere. Joey stepped forward more, glancing around the room. How could someone so large find a place to hide?

Suddenly he felt a gust of wind against his back followed by a loud bang. Joey looked over in the direction of the sound and saw Kaiba crumpled on the floor by a nightstand. 

“I missed,” he heard his boss grumble. Joey rolled his eyes. 

“That’s what you get.” 

The blonde went to the CEO’s side and crouched down to his level. Kaiba sat up and glared into Joey’s eyes. 

“Watch yer mouth or yer fired.” 

Joey gasped as he saw blood trickle down Kaiba’s nose from his bangs. 

“Jesus Christ, Kaiba! You’re bleeding!” 

The CEO pressed his fingers to his forehead and smeared the blood between his fingers. 

“Huh,” he said simply, staring at the red liquid in his hand. Joey stood and helped his boss up. He guided him into the bathroom by his wrist and sat him down on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub. He told Kaiba to sit and wait while he got a band-aid. The CEO muttered that dogs don’t tell their owners to sit and wait but Joey ignored him.  
The blonde returned with a chair and first aid kit and sat himself down in front of Kaiba. Joey winced when he saw more and more blood dripping down his face, staining his shirt. 

“We should probably put this in cold water,” Joey commented as he started to unbutton Kaiba’s shirt for him. The CEO made a face when Joey pulled his shirt away from him. 

“Isss too cold in here,” he grumbled quietly. Joey dutifully walked over to the sink and started filling it with cold water. He let the shirt soak and returned to his chair.  
Joey started by lifting a tuft of Kaiba’s bangs out of the way. The gash looked nasty. He must’ve hit the drawer’s metal knob dead on. He hoped it would look better after he cleaned it. Joey reached for Kaiba’s hand and directed him to hold his own hair out of the way.

“You’ll have to give me a raise to keep me from telling everyone at the office that their boss got white girl wasted,” Joey said, dabbing Kaiba’s forehead with a wet washcloth. The CEO scrunched up his nose.

“Can it, stupid. ‘Sides mmm not drunk.” 

“Sure you’re not,” Joey said with a nod, wiping the rest of the blood away. Once he had put a few butterfly closures over the wound he added a large band-aid with some medicine. Joey cleaned the blood out of Kaiba’s hair with the damp cloth as well. The CEO closed his eyes and hummed. Joey was glad someone was relaxed.

The blonde dabbed at the blood that had fallen on Kaiba’s chest and his boss hummed again. Joey looked at his face and could see Kaiba’s eyes, barely open, watching his hand move. Joey could recall helping Tristan similarly at one point. Caring for drunk people really took the blonde back you his younger years.

A hand sliding up his thigh snapped Joey out of his thoughts. He looked from his leg to Kaiba’s face. His boss’s expression was concerned. 

“You’ve got bruises,” he muttered, his fingers pressing into several curved discolorations on his subordinate’s skin. Joey looked down and saw them too. He had first noticed them after the VR incident. He hadn’t mentioned it because Kaiba seemed upset enough already. 

“Was this… cuz of the prototype?” Kaiba asked. He swayed forward a bit, his finger sliding up a little higher. Goose bumps prickled up Joey’s spine in response. 

“Yeah, but, don’t worry about it. I don’t care,” the blonde answered trying to inject his voice with a cheerful tone.

“Mmm sorry,” Kaiba murmured. He swayed further forward until the side of his head rested against Joey’s shoulder. His wet hair tickled the crook of his subordinate’s neck. 

Joey swallowed thickly. His skin was suddenly heated and his pulse racing. His body had been anticipating sex for the past hour at least so it was conflicting to be touched by Kaiba instead of the man he’d met earlier. He was acutely aware of the warm breath on his neck, the small circles Kaiba’s thumb was tracing against his tender bruises. Joey took several deep breaths, reminding himself where he was and whom he was with. 

He was comforting his boss who was three sheets to the wind. Tomorrow morning Kaiba would pretend that his drunkenness had never happened and he would continue being a slave-driving and occasionally cruel superior. In Joey’s head he had it all sorted out.

However, when Kaiba’s other hand slid up Joey’s other thigh his body quivered with anticipation. The CEO muttered an apology into Joey’s throat again. His fingertips slipped under the fabric of Joey’s boxer briefs ever so slightly. The blonde leaned his head back and he moaned.

He didn’t want to; hadn’t meant to. 

His heart leapt when he heard his own voice. Now was neither the time nor the place but Joey felt himself getting hard when Kaiba’s grip on his thighs tightened. 

“Kaiba, l-lets get you to bed,” Joey said, forcing his voice to be calm and measured. The CEO shook his head slightly against his subordinate’s shoulder.

“No,” he said firmly. Joey grimaced. He was barely holding on to his dignity.

“Kaiba, please,” the blonde begged. He patted Kaiba’s head, hoping to urge him to let go and quietly head to bed. For a moment the CEO’s grip on Joey’s thighs loosened. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived. 

The CEO gripped the chair Joey was sitting on and yanked it forward. The blonde reached out to stop himself from falling and felt Kaiba’s chest under his hands. Joey was stone still, his heart thumping loudly. His boss leaned into him. When he spoke Joey could feel his lips move against his ear. 

“You still smell like shit. I don’t like it… smells like someone else.” 

Joey flinched away but Kaiba leaned in closer. He nuzzled the side of his head into Joey’s hair. The blonde felt himself lean back on instinct, opening up his neck for… what exactly was he expecting? Joey was reminded again that he was with Kaiba right now. 

The blonde’s head felt so heavy. He couldn’t think. His brain was hazy with lust and he wasn’t sure what the logical answer to this situation was. Joey pulled his knees together. He moved his hand to cover his erection, unsure of what else to do. Kaiba groaned in Joey’s ear when that hand slid off his chest. The blonde shuddered and he felt his cock twitch against his palm.

“Kaiba…” Joey muttered. 

It wasn’t a simple statement or a question. It was a plea. 

Joey wasn’t sure what to do and he wanted Kaiba to answer.

A phone chimed loudly causing both men to flinch. Joey scooted back his chair and rushed over to the sink to check his message, glad for the distraction. It was from the man, asking if he was still stuck in the bathroom. Joey was about to start typing when he heard Kaiba retching in the next room. 

The blonde ran his hand through his hair before typing out regretfully that the night had taken a turn for the worst and he wouldn’t be able to make it. The man was surprisingly easy going about it. He told Joey to hit him up at next year’s convention. The blonde snorted, unsure if he’d last that long after this.

He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath before going back over to Kaiba. From the looks of it his boss had thrown up near the shower drain so it could’ve been worse. Joey had a fresh wet washcloth in his hands. He crouched a safe distance way from Kaiba’s mouth at his side and wiped his face. His head was clearer now and he could focus on helping his superior. After all, nothing like vomit to make you flaccid. 

“I barfed,” Kaiba groaned piteously between gasps. 

“Yes, you did,”Joey chuckled while he rubbed Kaiba’s back. Eventually Kaiba’s knees buckled, exhausted from dry heaving, and he slouched against the tub to catch his breath. The CEO was clearly drained. 

While Kaiba was sitting Joey turned on the shower and washed away the mess. He had Kaiba wait there while he ran down to the vending machine. Joey got some plain salted crackers and returned to the room as fast as he could. The CEO was still on the floor in the bathroom, staring blankly into space. The blonde brought him a glass of cold water and a handful of crackers. 

“I know you don’t want to but you should probably nibble on these.” 

For once Kaiba didn’t complain. He took a cracker and started eating. He followed each small bite with a sip of water, taking a few deep breaths and then repeating the cycle.

After Kaiba had about four crackers and half of his water he was feeling a little better. Joey flinched when he felt his boss’s hand back on his thigh. It wasn’t a tight grip, just his knuckles rubbing back and forth against bruised skin. The blonde sighed and didn’t stop him. 

“Shit,” he heard Kaiba curse under his breath. 

“What? Need to puke again,” Joey asked. Kaiba scowled and looked down at the blonde. 

“I think we… might be friends. Don tell Mokuba,” the CEO said with a groan as he leaned over, his head resting against Joey’s, “I’d rather die.” 

The blonde sat there in silence for a moment. 

He wanted to laugh. Kaiba sounded so defeated with that admission. It should’ve been funny but honestly… Joey never though his cantankerous boss would ever say it out loud let alone actually think it. 

Joey had to admit he didn’t exactly hate Kaiba anymore either. 

His prickly personality and sarcastic tone wasn’t as off putting as it used to be. Joey had accepted it as part of who Kaiba was. His insults didn’t get under Joey’s skin. In fact, the blonde was starting to develop a certain fondness for their weekly interactions. Sure, Kaiba was usually critiquing his work at the offices… harshly… but Joey could tell when the CEO was trying his hardest to be kind. Or at least less severe. 

Joey felt more of Kaiba’s weight as he drifted in and out of sleep. The blonde nudged him gently before helping him up. He insisted Kaiba brush his teeth before heading to bed. 

“You’ll thank me later,” Joey insisted. 

Once the men had finished up in the bathroom, Kaiba trudged to his bed. He threw the comforter to the floor and got under just the sheet. Joey went around the room and turned off the lights. He brought over a garbage can, just in case, and refilled the glass of water to put on Kaiba’s nightstand. 

“Isss too hot in here,” the CEO complained. 

Joey sat next to him on his bed and pressed a cool washcloth to his forehead. Kaiba began mumbling to his subordinate about things he had to get done when they got back to the offices. Joey was surprised that Kaiba hadn’t fallen asleep as soon as he’d hit the mattress. Maybe this was a routine he had, going over the next day’s business before turning in for the night. Joey nodded as his boss’s words, stifling a yawn. He was about to get off the bed but Kaiba reached out and shook the blonde’s knee.

“Are you writing this down? I’ll need your help Thursday night to go over all this,” he muttered, his eyes closed and his voice barely a whisper. 

Joey was amazed. Kaiba’s body was on autopilot. He was hardly conscious yet he couldn’t put his work aside. The blonde reassured his boss that he was taking dutiful notes. Kaiba kept murmuring, spouting out numbers and business phrases that went over his subordinate’s head. 

Joey felt himself start to fade the CEO continued talking. The blonde couldn’t stop himself from falling asleep. He drifted off, Kaiba’s soft and surprisingly soothing voice in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, two steps back it seems for these two. An embarrassing morning after is sure to be in store >:)


	17. Curiosity Killed the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the day has finally arrived! I've actually managed to post some aaaaart >w<  
> Here's my blog. I've also got some art on there for my roommate's Gintama fanfiction: The More Something Breaks the Stronger it Gets. It's in my bookmarks if you're curious. Anyway, I tried to embed some actual pictures buuuut archive doesn't like tumblr links, sorry.  
> I plan on posting more so be patient with me please.  
> https://eroticartandgarbage.tumblr.com/  
> -  
> On to the story proper! Kaiba just can't stop himself, can he?

Kaiba awoke the next morning in a sweat. It was unbearably hot. He opened his eyes only to groan and screw them shut, the morning sun blinding. His head was pounding. He could hear Joey snoring and it seemed to be coming from every direction. The CEO ground his teeth and covered his ears. He rolled over to face his subordinate’s bed to tell him to knock it off. 

He shaded his eyes from the light and was surprised to see Joey’s bed still neat and made. Kaiba wondered if he had fallen asleep on the couch. The CEO rolled over and found Joey lying next to him. His sleeping expression was just as carefree as it was when he was awake. 

The blonde started to stir. The tip of his tongue poking out from between his parted lips, sliding from one side of his mouth to the other. He scrunched his eyebrows and his eyelids fluttered. 

“Wake up, Wheeler,” Kaiba muttered, his voice hoarse. 

Joey’s eyes opened slowly. His pupils almost obscured his irises before shrinking away from the light in the room. The blonde’s gaze settled on his boss. Joey blinked slowly, recognition dawning on his face. A lazy smile stretched across his lips.

“Mornin’.”

Kaiba felt a shiver and accompanying goose bumps travel down his back. His eyes shot open and it suddenly hit him that Joey was in his bed. The CEO fumbled to sit up but when he reached a hand out to push himself away there was nothing but empty air. Kaiba fell off the mattress, dragging the sheets with him to the floor. He stared up at the ceiling from the space between the two queen sized beds. That spot on the floor was starting to become too familiar. Kaiba flinched when he saw Joey’s head pop over the edge of the bed. 

“You doin’ alright, boss?” 

“What the hell are you doing in my bed,” the CEO demanded to know, a glare settled on his features. Joey yawned, his rat’s nest of blonde hair poking out in all directions. 

“You don’t remember?” Joey asked. Kaiba grit his teeth. He was certain his subordinate was being purposefully vague. 

“I asked you a question,” the CEO nagged. He still managed to be authoritative despite being sprawled out on the floor.

“That’s too bad,” Joey said, “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk straight for a week.” 

The blonde snorted when he saw Kaiba’s eyes become the size of dinner plates. 

“Christ, Kaiba, that was a joke. You got drunk and I, Joey Wheeler, your gold star, number one employee, went above and beyond the call of duty making sure you got to bed alright.” 

Kaiba groaned. That explained the headache and horrifying taste in his mouth. He sat up and frowned at Joey. 

“That doesn’t explain why you’re in my bed.” 

Joey raised an eyebrow at his boss. 

“You’re the one who wanted me in it. You kept telling me your schedule for the next week and when I tried to leave you wouldn’t let me. So after a while I just fell asleep.” 

Kaiba’s face was hot. Impossible. It had to be impossible. He really couldn’t remember anything from the night before, but there was no way he would have done such a thing. The CEO was certain. 

“Bullshit,” Kaiba snapped. His head throbbed and he pressed a hand to his temple. He was surprised when he felt a large band-aid on his forehead. 

“What the hell happened to my head?” 

“I’m not sure what you were trying to do,” Joey explained with a chuckle, “I think you wanted to take me out at the knees but you missed and cut your head open.” 

Kaiba was in disbelief. Inviting Joey into his bed? Trying to tackle him in the middle of the night? He was beginning to wonder how many drinks he had consumed.

“That’s not the half of it. You took off your pants and started slapping me, chasing me around the room,” Joey continued, cheek resting in the palm of his hand, legs playfully swinging back and forth behind him. 

The CEO’s ears were burning. That was the last straw. 

“Stop lying, Wheeler,” Kaiba shouted as he stood up, his shoulders tense and his fists clenched. Joey eyed his boss before he got up on his knees. 

“Really? You think I’d lie about that? Tell that to my ass,” Joey said as he tugged the waistband of his boxers down to reveal a raised, red welt in the shape of a hand print. Kaiba’s body lurched away from his subordinate. He averted his eyes instantaneously. 

“Keep your fucking underwear on!” He shouted. Kaiba thought that went without saying between bosses and employees, but apparently not. Joey shrugged, pulling the waistband back up. 

“You wanted proof,” he said simply. Kaiba sat on Joey’s unoccupied bed and held his head in his hands. 

“Anything else I should know? Not that I need more reasons to jump off the roof of Kaiba Corp Tower.” 

Joey was silent long enough for Kaiba to start sweating. He peeked at the blonde through his fingers and saw that he looked deep in thought, maybe even a little conflicted. 

“God, just tell me already,” Kaiba cried, unable to take the suspense. Joey looked over at his boss before a doofy smile stretched across his face. 

“Sorry to disappoint but those were the highlights of the evening.”

Kaiba sighed in relief. Thank god he hadn’t done anything more damaging. Joey got up and started rifling through his clothes, deciding to get a move on. They were due to leave the conference that morning, after all. 

“Also, not that I don’t enjoy taking care of belligerent drunks, but you owe me a favor after last night,” the blonde asserted over his shoulder. Kaiba squinted in Joey’s direction, not sure what he meant by that. The blonde saw his boss’s confused expression and elaborated. 

“You kinda cock blocked me.”

Kaiba’s stomach flopped. He could feel nausea in his gut when he recalled with sharp clarity that a man had hit on Joey the night before. At the time Kaiba had been caught off guard but he was doubly stunned when his employee seemed receptive to it. 

The CEO had about fifty questions for Joey and none of it professional. He watched the blonde wander over to the bathroom. Kaiba’s mouth opened and closed as he thought of something to ask and then convinced himself not to ask it. It wasn’t his business to know… He didn’t really want to know anyway…

His subordinate stopped halfway in the bathroom door. Joey turned around and grinned at Kaiba mischievously. 

“I almost forgot. The most exciting part of last night was when you admitted that we were friends. What a big softy you are!” 

The CEO’s eyes widened, his face taking on an expression of abject horror. Joey simply smiled back and blew Kaiba a kiss before he closed the door behind him.

-

About half an hour later almost everyone met up for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. The only one missing was Mokuba. Kaiba was on high alert. Joey however noticed the looks the women were giving each other. He immediately picked up on the very likely possibility that Mokuba had taken a girl back to his room last night. The blonde was happy for the Junior CEO. He was glad someone was getting laid. 

“Hey go catch him!” Leah whispered sharply, shaking Joey out of his thoughts. He looked where she was pointing and saw Kaiba already back at the elevators. The blonde jogged over, jumping in the elevator just before the doors closed. 

“Kaiba, hey what are ya doin’?” 

“What does it look like? Mokuba knows we’re on a strict schedule,” the CEO pointed out, “We have to eat, check out, and get on the road in the next hour.” Joey straightened up and hit the ground floor button on the elevator. 

“Mokuba knows that already. I’m sure he’ll meet us downstairs any minute. Let’s just leave him be.” Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his subordinate. 

“Nonsense. I have a copy of his keycard. He probably just slept in and is rushing to pack.” 

The elevator doors opened on Mokuba’s floor and Kaiba walked briskly past Joey who was helpless to stop him. He followed after his boss trying to come up with a convincing excuse and failing. The blonde stood behind Kaiba as he opened Mokuba’s hotel room door with a flourish. Joey braced himself for the worst.

The CEO took a few steps in the room and then stopped short. Joey peeked around him and saw what he had expected. 

Mokuba was locked in a passionate embrace with one of the girls he had been dancing with the previous night, both of them completely naked. The girl was on her back on the bed (in ecstasy from the sounds of it). Mokuba straightened up without stopping his thrusting. He lifted one of her legs up onto his shoulder and ran his tongue along the skin of her calf. When he did this he looked up and noticed two familiar faces staring at him. 

“S-Seto! Joey?! What the fuck?!” Mokuba shouted, hunching back over for his own modesty, drawing a sheet close for coverage. The girl tilted her head to see who was in the doorway. She didn’t look embarrassed per say but definitely surprised. 

“Hey,” Joey responded giving a small wave and an apologetic smile. 

“Get out!” Mokuba shouted, throwing a pillow in their direction. Before Joey could try and lighten the mood Kaiba started back peddling out the door and Joey stumbled getting out of his way. The CEO slammed the door shut and both of them stood in the hallway silently.

Joey analyzed his boss’s expression. The taller man looked like he was having a hard time processing this. Kaiba eyes suddenly snapped over to his subordinate. He seemed lost. Joey swore for a moment that Kaiba looked hurt, confused. That expression quickly disappeared and was replaced with a nasty glare. 

“Why are you blushing!?” Kaiba snarled as he folded his arms tightly at his chest. Joey was a bit flustered at the accusation. 

“What!? It looked like the kid knew what he was doin’, that’s all!”

Kaiba covered his eyes with his hand.

“Oh my god,” he moaned with despair. Kaiba took off down the hallway at a brisk pace and Joey chased after him. 

“Kaiba, wait! It’s not that big of a deal, just calm down!”

“Shut up, Wheeler!” The CEO shouted over his shoulder. Joey had to sprint to make it in the elevator before Kaiba closed the doors. The blonde panted for a second and then continued. 

“Look when my sister started dating I was worried too. Hell, she even dated Tristan for a while and I thought the world was ending but she’s an adult who can make her own decisions, just like Mokuba,” Joey paused, mulling things over, “Then again I never walked in on her or anything… That’ll be awkward at the next family dinner, eh?” The blonde looked up at Kaiba and could see a vein in his neck throbbing, his eyes dark. 

“You. Are. Not. Lecturing me right now, are you?” The CEO snapped. Joey hadn’t seen his boss seething angry in a long time. He forgot how terrifying it was. 

“No, no, of course not,” Joey said nervously, taking a few instinctive steps backwards. “I’m just sympathizing. Watching your little sibling grow up is hard.” 

Kaiba glared at Joey for several long, agonizing seconds before grunting and looking away. 

When they returned to the restaurant the two ate breakfast with the other employees in relative silence. Kaiba finished his meal quickly and left to ride back on his own. Once he was safely out of earshot Joey explained what had happened and the women had varying reactions. Rani was sympathetic while both the Leah and the kitchen manager, Satomi, thought it was hilarious. 

After breakfast they met up with Mokuba at the carport. Everyone harassed him about his torrid love affair. He didn’t stop blushing the entire car ride back to Domino City. Eventually Mokuba asked Joey if Kaiba was mad. The blonde gave him the hopeful answer of “No, just embarrassed.” He tried to reassure Mokuba that, as an older brother himself, Kaiba was probably just surprised to see Mokuba growing up. 

During the rest of the trip everyone filled the time by chatting but Joey fell uncharacteristically silent. He was wondering if Kaiba would be able to calm down and get some perspective. He hoped so, for Mokuba’s sake as well as his own. If the Kaiba brothers were feuding it was sure to affect his day-to-day work. 

Joey reassured himself. The next time he saw Kaiba he was sure he could gauge what he was in for. He was starting to realize that the stubborn CEO was pretty easy to read in a lot of situations. He wore his explosive emotions on his sleeve most of the time, especially the negative ones.

Joey had been so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t notice when the bus pulled up by his apartment. He was the first to be dropped off. He wished the girls and Mokuba a fond farewell. They all made plans for future gatherings. As Joey was unloading his luggage Satomi offered to help him carry his things. It was light enough for the blonde to handle but he got the impression it was an excuse for something else. 

When the two were alone the woman extended a manicured hand to Joey. 

“I just wanted to say I’m happy you found a place in the Kaiba Corp family.” 

The blonde shook her hand, taken aback. He could feel a blush begin to form on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hire you when you applied at the kitchens,” Satomi apologized, her dark eyes gleaming behind her glasses, “I can see that I really missed out.” 

“H-hey it’s no big deal,” Joey stuttered, feeling bashful to accept her praise, “I think your blowing things out of proportion though, I’m not that great heh heh.”

“I hope you have a pleasant evening, Joey,” Satomi said simply, her smile warm. Joey nodded, watching her leave for a minute before going into his apartment, a new spring in his step.

-

A week passed before Mokuba and Seto spoke. They awkwardly avoided each other, rearranging their schedules to stay out of the others way. Mokuba was the first to cave. 

Late one Sunday evening the Junior CEO brought some dessert to Seto’s Kaiba Corp Tower apartment. Seto smiled and let him in but Mokuba could tell that he was uncomfortable. After they had settled in with their food, making small talk, the younger brother brought up the incident at the convention center.

“So uh… sorry if things got weird last week… at the conference,” Mokuba said, shooting fugitive glances Seto’s way. The CEO let out a long sigh. 

“I’m the one that made a copy of your key card without telling you… and barged in without knocking.” 

“Yeah… you really scared the hell out of me, bro,” Mokuba replied with a chuckle, “You were the last person I expected to see. Well actually, I guess Joey was the last person I expected and he was right behind you so… double whammy ha ha.” 

Kaiba grimaced, stuffing a fork full of chocolate cake in his mouth. There was a long silence before Mokuba spoke again. He twiddled his thumbs, trying to phrase things delicately. 

“I don’t want you to worry about me, ok? I’m always careful when it comes to… that kind of stuff,” Mokuba trailed off when he saw Seto’s jaw clench. 

The younger Kaiba rested his head in his hands. He wasn’t sure how to approach this kind of conversation. Yes, Seto was his brother but he had also practically raised him. Mokuba had never gotten “the birds and the bees” talk from him. The Junior CEO definitely would’ve remembered that. 

Mokuba got the feeling that talking about sex with your brother should be less awkward than this but… Seto was a special case. Mokuba wasn’t blind. It was obvious that Seto had some hang ups about intimacy, physical and emotional. The brothers didn’t talk about how Gozaburo had raised them. Though it was relatively brief it had changed their lives indefinitely. Even now Mokuba felt twinges of guilt for being protected. Seto had shouldered the brunt of the abuse Gozaburo had put him through in his quest to make the ideal protégé. Mokuba could see how it affected the way Seto dealt with people, even those he was close to.

“I’m not worried, I just,” Kaiba spoke up, pausing, trying to find the right words, “I thought you would’ve told me if you started dating or… whatever.” 

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. He was genuinely surprised. 

“You want me to tell you about my sex life?” Mokuba asked incredulously. Seto shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. 

“God no… just… If you get a girlfriend don’t be afraid to… introduce her.” 

Mokuba was shocked. He could tell by Seto’s body language that he was really pushing himself to be accommodating. Mokuba had expected him to pretend none of this had ever happened so this was an interesting turn of events. 

“Alright. I promise I will,” the Junior CEO said with a hesitant smile. Kaiba nodded, his eyes on the carpet. He started cramming more cake in his mouth, presumably to keep himself from talking.

“Hey… so what was up with Joey,” Mokuba asked. 

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and spoke around a mouthful of cake. 

“I’m going to need you to be more specific.” 

Mokuba stretched out on the couch and elaborated. 

“Why did he disappear after your presentation? I know he said he was shopping but… then you met with him before dinner and next thing I know the two of you are sitting together! And he’s feeding you ice cream!” As Mokuba spoke he got more and more ramped up. Not asking Seto these questions for a week had been hard on him. Kaiba sighed and hid his face in his hands. 

“First of all, never mention that dinner again. Second, I met with him to discuss the VR prototype.” 

Mokuba looked at his brother with confusion. Kaiba paused before beginning to explain. 

“Well, you’re never going to believe this but that VR cube was Joey’s idea.” 

Mokuba listened to Seto tell the story with wide-eyed shock. Kaiba elaborated that a few months ago Joey had been working on some ideas to improve sales and traffic in the arcade. Kaiba had thought that the blonde was just goofing off. However, Joey explained his idea for a 4D experience that played on people’s nostalgia for the classic Kaiba Corp video games, and the CEO was hooked.

Mokuba listened. He was amazed that Joey had come up with something like that but he was more shocked by the way his brother talked about it. Seto looked elated as he spoke of his plans for marketing and debuting the product for people to play. The younger Kaiba had noticed Seto’s new found love for creating tech in the labs these past few months but he never would’ve guessed Joey was the reason for it. 

The Junior CEO knew he should be happy. He had always hoped Seto could branch out and foster relationships with people outside of his small family but… Mokuba also felt anxious. His plans for friendship were going too well. He honestly never expected it to work, despite all his efforts.

“And that idiot… he got the wrong idea and ran off. He must’ve thought I was trying to screw him over. He had no idea I was drafting up contracts for him to protect the fact that it was his intellectual property,” Kaiba said, folding his arms.

Mokuba nodded. Joey’s suspicions weren’t surprising given their track record.

“He was trying so hard to act like it didn’t bother him,” Kaiba chuckled darkly, “He’s so thick headed. He kept refusing to believe me when I told him that he would be involved in the project.” 

Mokuba fiddled with his cake, pushing it around in his bowl with his fork. Seto sounded so excited. 

“You think you’ll be able to play nice if you work with Joey on this?” the younger Kaiba asked. He knew that he should just shut his mouth and support this seemingly impossible blossoming friendship, but he couldn’t help wondering how the two of them would get along working side by side. Kaiba simply scoffed.

“It’s not like he’s going to be handling any of the building or mathematics. He’s actually come up with a decent idea for a game.” Mokuba smiled as his brother explained the dragon-raising simulator. 

He should put his mind at ease. If Joey could break the ice with Kaiba then maybe that would make future friendships even easier.

Mokuba and Seto talked for a while about different things they had seen at the conference that they could integrate into the business. After a lull in the conversation they both settled back into watching TV. Kaiba was quiet but Mokuba could feel him fidget across the couch. 

“Hey…” the CEO began, one of his feet bouncing on the floor, “This is a dumb question… not like you’d even know the answer… but I saw something that made me wonder…” 

Mokuba eyed his brother. Seto wasn’t one to mince words. 

“Is… is Wheeler... gay?”

The question caught Mokuba off guard. 

“Why do you ask?” The Junior CEO blurted out. He had never once heard Seto express any interest in anyone’s sexuality. Mokuba knew his brother was a private person when it came to such things so why ask? Kaiba didn’t look over at Mokuba at all, avoiding eye contact. He seemed frustrated. 

“It’s stupid,” the CEO muttered, eyebrows furrowed, “I was talking to him that night at the dance and this guy hit on him and he didn’t say no… Maybe he didn’t realize he was being hit on? No that’s even more stupid…” 

Mokuba’s mouth hung open for a moment. He had been so preoccupied that night he hadn’t noticed what any of his colleagues had been up to. More to the point, Mokuba was taken aback that Seto had come down to the dance at all. 

“And then he said I owed him a favor because I… I “cock blocked” him,” Kaiba groaned and clarified, “his words, not mine. I could’ve done without that mental image.” 

Mokuba was silent. He stared down at his cake. Seto seemed really bothered, or at the very least fixated on what he’d witnessed. Mokuba looked up and saw his brother staring at him, awaiting commentary. 

“Hang on… how did you ‘cock block’ him?” Mokuba asked. Scenarios were playing through in his mind of what his brother may have done to get in Joey’s way. Kaiba groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

“Apparently I got black out drunk and Wheeler had to take care of me that night,” Kaiba admitted sullenly. Mokuba literally gasped. 

“Seto!” He shouted. Kaiba winced. He could feel the accusation in his tone. 

“That wasn’t my intention. People just kept buying me drinks at the bar. I’m still convinced that Wheeler isn’t being entirely honest with the events of that night. There’s no way I would’ve done half of those things…” 

The two men were quiet, both lost in thought. Eventually Mokuba spoke. 

“Well, in answer to your question, Joey’s bi.” 

The Junior CEO glanced over, dying to know his brother’s reaction but not wanting to be obvious. 

Kaiba blinked slowly, staring down at his cake. He seemed to be pondering the response for much longer than Mokuba expected.

“Of course he is. Not surprising that he’d be up for whatever, whenever, with whoever.” Kaiba continued eating his cake, perhaps a bit more violently than he had been before. All of a sudden the vibe in the room felt tense to Mokuba. He laughed nervously.

“Well it makes him easier to set up on blind dates, I suppose. Speaking of which, I’ve been thinking… Why don’t we make your birthday a bit more of a party than usual?” Mokuba heard a fork clatter against a ceramic bowl. 

“Mokuba.”

“Look, before you say no just know that I’ve already planned the entire thing and booked the catering,” the younger Kaiba admitted fast, in one breath. 

“Well un-plan it,” Seto snapped, anger in his eyes. Mokuba got on the floor and pleaded with his brother from his knees. 

“Come on Seto! It’ll be fun! We’ve been having quiet dinners for the past few years now! Let’s liven things up! I swear the party will have everything you like! I’ve got your favorite video games, music, food… You’ll love it! Plus think of all the presents you’ll get with more people there!” 

Kaiba glowered at his little brother. 

“I don’t care about presents or people. What would the point of this evening be?” 

Mokuba was quiet for a moment. He didn’t want to have to use this as ammunition but… 

“Well I’ve invited some press and a few celebrities. I think it would be a great way to boost your public image, especially with the VR prototype in the works.” Seto sat back on the couch and folded his arms.

“What exactly is wrong with my public image,” he asked in a haughty tone. Mokuba smiled nervously, trying to think of the best way to say it. 

“Well I know you’ve heard this before, that you can come off a little harsh… That was all well and good when you were an intimidating young CEO but now I think it would be better to… um… transition you into a new phase in your life.” Kaiba raised an eyebrow. 

“Phase in my life? You sound like you’re moving me to a retirement home.” 

“What I mean is,” Mokuba clarified, “that it wouldn’t hurt to make people see you as relatable. A little more… human, ya know?” 

Seto’s lips curled away from his teeth as he spoke slowly, acid in his tone. 

“I see no point in being vulnerable for the masses.” 

Mokuba sighed, trying to think of a better way to get his point across.

“Ok, ok I know it sounds less than ideal but think of it this way: If you want to get that VR prototype off the ground we need funding.” Mokuba could see that Seto was about to interject but he stopped him. 

“I’ve been crunching the numbers since you started working on this project. The fact of the matter is that even if it were going to be a guaranteed success we don’t have enough money to risk investing in it. Seto, it’s been a long time since you’ve done something entertainment related on a scale this massive. I hate to say it, but we don’t know if this thing will be popular enough to be worth the financial risk.” 

Mokuba watched Seto’s jaw clench. He folded his arms and sighed. Kaiba knew all of this already. He had initially planned to temporarily move around some funds but it wouldn’t look good for the owner of Domino City to reallocate large sums of money for a new pet project. People tended to get suspicious of those kinds of actions.

“So you think the way to secure funding is for me to make nice with the public?” Kaiba’s nose wrinkled like it pained him to even speak the idea aloud. 

“It couldn’t hurt,” Mokuba said, giving his brother’s knee a pat, “Look I know your relationship with the older, international CEOs is strained. I think it’s unlikely that we could get financial support from them. We really need to tap into the 13 to 25 demographic. If you can get people interested in you as a person it will make them more willing to support us financially. We could start crowd funding the VR prototype after the winter season. Maybe put on some special events at Kaiba Land to raise money.” 

Kaiba shuddered at the words “crowd funding”. How low would he have to sink?

“Fine,” Kaiba snarled, leaning back into the couch. He looked exhausted. Mokuba smiled. 

“I know it’ll be tough but in the long run I think this will help the brand. That’s coming from your brother and PR Director.” Seto nodded, his eyes on the TV. 

“Wheeler better be damned happy about this,” Kaiba scoffed, “Clearly this is his fault.” 

Mokuba laughed and the two continued their evening without any remaining tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, a fancy party with handsome men in suits is on the horizon! Perhaps I will draw that and put it on my new blog haha.


	18. An Apologetic Squeeze (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took a look at my blog! I hope to keep up consistent posting whether it is related to the fanfiction or my own original work so thanks again for all the support!
> 
> Maybe this chapter is a little strange... but I can't get the idea of Kaiba strategizing his way through even the most minute social interactions. I have a feeling he approaches intimacy like he does a duel: think through every possible move and when that doesn't work... blast them with white lightning.
> 
> Anyway I cut this chapter in half because otherwise it would've been a million years long.

As the days passed Kaiba Land entered its off-season and Joey fell into the swing of things. The park was relatively quiet. The weather had taken a turn and visitation was down. Joey found out that there were many employees who only worked the summers. As a result the theme park was a bit of a ghost town. 

The blonde’s duties shifted as well. There was less of a focus on canvassing the park and he was instead trained in social media polling and information gathering. Mokuba encouraged him to come up with at least three ideas for future summer events a week. Besides that Joey ended up running errands for his coworkers in his down time.

One day in the offices Mokuba was chatting with his new hire. He revealed that he and Seto had patched things up. Joey nodded slowly before it dawned on him that he hadn’t seen Kaiba in two weeks. The blonde thought to ask how the elder Kaiba was doing but didn’t. It was strange for a two-week lull to seem like a long time. Joey had gone years without seeing Kaiba and now suddenly a week without him around felt unusual. Regardless, he was happy to hear that the brother’s were in good spirits. 

Joey, on the other hand, was a little concerned about how his relationship with Kaiba was doing. He was curious if any of the CEO’s memories from his drunken night had been recovered. Joey hoped not, for his sake. Even though it wasn’t his fault that Kaiba had gotten handsy he felt like he would still be in trouble. Not to mention, getting hard in front of your boss was not ideal. Joey thought he had hid himself pretty well but in the heat of the moment he couldn’t be sure…  
The blonde’s mind started wandering. 

Kaiba was not unattractive, on a purely aesthetic level. Joey could admit that. Lately they had gotten closer (even if Kaiba would only admit to that when he was drunk). Joey considered this a fact. Could he really be blamed for having some sort of physical reaction in that particular situation? He didn’t think so. 

Joey wasn’t one to second-guess his sexual instincts but this was throwing him for a loop. Every time he stopped to think of Kaiba’s face he felt the same anxious fear he always did. The CEO hadn’t changed much since they were younger. Joey amended that perhaps he had softened a bit, but other than that he was still the same, intimidating billionaire he had always been. 

Joey also saw validity to the rumor about his boss being asexual. In all the time the blonde had known him he couldn’t recall an instance where Kaiba had looked at a person with sexual intentions. Maybe his money, his tech, or his Blue Eyes cards put a lust filled grin on his lips but not a living, breathing human being. 

Perhaps that was why Kaiba wasn’t repulsed to lean against Joey while they watched movies. He didn’t notice because he simply didn’t care. That kind of thought process was foreign to Joey. He was always acutely aware of the touch of another, whether sexual or platonic. When someone new entered the blonde’s life he was always on high alert, open to the possibility for things to become more than acquaintanceship. For a person not to have those thoughts, at least in passing was something Joey couldn’t fathom.

Mokuba roused Joey from his thoughts by handing him a small, sealed envelope with fancy silver trim and his name scrawled in calligraphy. The blonde opened the letter and saw that it was an invitation to “Seto Kaiba’s 28th Birthday Bash” a week from that day. Joey looked at Mokuba nervously. This didn’t seem like the kind of thing Kaiba would want or even tolerate. 

“I know that you’re thinking,” Mokuba said upon seeing his employee’s skeptical expression, “I’ve already cleared things with Seto.” 

Joey nodded, certain that Kaiba was kicking himself for agreeing to that.

“You know… if you’re interested I have a few possible dates in mind for you. Want to show up with someone on your arm?” Mokuba nudged Joey conspiratorially. 

The blonde thought about it for a moment. Since the conference he had been in the mood for a guy but… he was suddenly picturing Kaiba’s sober shock and drunken irritation the last time. 

“Thanks for the offer but, uh… I think I’ll pass,” Joey eventually decided. 

Kaiba would be in a bad enough mood at a party full of people. Joey didn’t want to test his patience by traipsing around with a man on his arm. He knew that it was none of his boss’s business but something in his gut told him it would be easier this way. 

“You’re no fun at all,” Mokuba pouted, “Even worse than Seto.”

Joey laughed and apologized. He could picture Mokuba trying to set up his older brother every year and having his plans crash and burn. He would expect nothing less from the CEO.

Now Joey was faced with a new challenge: what should he get Kaiba for his birthday? This plagued him through the entire workday and into the night. He pondered, unsure if he had the ability to choose something that Kaiba wouldn’t reject on sight. 

At his apartment Joey was lying in bed, agonizing and making lists that all ended up crumpled and tossed on the ground. His phone suddenly rang. He sat up fast, fumbling for it. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He was shocked to see an incoming call from Kaiba. He held the phone up to his ear, answering “hello” in a skeptical tone.

“I emailed you a few paragraphs for a press release,” the CEO’s voice rang out loud and clear, “Can you read them?” 

All business, of course. Joey got his laptop from the kitchen counter and padded back over to his futon. He powered it on and the two sat in silence while Joey’s garbage laptop loaded slowly. 

“So,” the blonde began, “I heard you and Mokuba made up.” Kaiba sighed in irritation. His voice sounded far away, like he was on speaker. 

“Yes and he repays me by forcing me to attend my own “birthday bash”. I thought he knew me.” 

“I know, he gave me an invitation today,” Joey chuckled, opening up his email. 

“Well that’s the cherry on the cake. The night can’t get any worse,” Kaiba scoffed, his tone sour. Joey laughed again, downloading the document he had been sent. 

“Sorry to ruin your exciting party with my presence. You’ll hardly notice me with all the new friends Mokuba is sure to send your way.” 

Joey felt a smile tug at his lips when he heard Kaiba groan in response. He contemplated asking his boss what he wanted as a present but thought better of it. He could foresee Kaiba telling him not to buy anything. The blonde didn’t exactly have money to throw around but he figured it was the least he could do so he had already made up his mind. 

“It’s black tie, you know. Have you ever attended an event with a dress code? Besides a furry convention, of course,” Kaiba added, obviously pleased with himself. Joey rolled his eyes though the CEO couldn’t see. 

“Ha ha, very funny. I’m sure Mokuba’s got me covered. Alright, want me to start reading?” 

Kaiba responded positively. Joey read through the press release aloud, pausing to edit as Kaiba instructed. He could hear the CEO walking around in the background but continued reading. When the blonde finished he heard his boss pick up the phone. 

“I just sent another document. Could you read over that one next?”

Joey felt his heart skip a beat Kaiba’s voice was in his ear, the familiar tone sending a shiver across his skin. Joey was reminded of how the CEO had rested his head against his shoulder, breath cascading across his collarbone. 

“You know, I can just come over if it’s easier,” Joey blurted out before he could stop himself. He pressed his lips together tightly, in mental anguish. All of a sudden the blonde felt like seeing Kaiba right now wouldn’t be the best idea. 

“Are you sure? It’s kinda late,” the CEO pointed out after a long pause. 

There it was, an easy out. Joey glanced at the clock, tongue dancing behind his teeth. 

“It’s not that late, at least compared to some of our previous editing sessions,” Joey fired back, ignoring his common sense. He heard Kaiba hum as he contemplated.

“Sure. I’ll send a town car. Are you at your apartment?”

Joey answered meekly that he was, palming his face. Kaiba said his good byes and hung up the phone.

The blonde’s throat felt dry. He was conflicted. Why had he just suggested this meet up? Pushed for it, even? 

On the one hand the events of the convention were still fresh on his mind. On the other hand Mokuba’s desperate pleas for help kept ringing in his ears. He couldn’t pull back from Kaiba now. Joey felt like if he refused him his boss might clam up again. Despite Kaiba’s vehement denial Joey could tell he was opening himself up at least a little bit to the concept of friendship. The blonde knew that it wasn’t his problem but he still felt indebted to both Kaiba brothers. Now more than ever since his VR prototype was getting created. 

Joey took a deep breath. He pulled on some sweat pants and laced up his shoes. About fifteen minutes later the town car was outside his apartment. He threw his leather jacket on and stuffed his laptop and charger cord in a backpack. Joey was determined to be his normal, charismatic self. This was just business as usual.

-

Joey was surprised when the town car took him to Kaiba Land. He didn’t expect the CEO to be staying at his apartment there since he hadn’t visited for so long. The blonde didn’t have long to dwell on it, thunderclouds gathering in the sky.

He ran to the door and used his key card to gain entry to the offices, then the private quarters of the tower. Joey made his way to the familiar door of Kaiba’s home away from home. He knocked and heard no answer. He tried to the knob and it was locked. 

Joey stood awkwardly in the dark hallway, wondering what to do. He puffed warm air into his cold hands as he waited. He thought to himself that it wouldn’t be unthinkable for Kaiba to prank him. He started inching his way towards the elevator wondering if he could get home in a timely manner without the aid of his bike.  
Suddenly the elevator doors slid open and Joey jumped. Kaiba walked into the hallway, snapping rain droplets off his jacket. 

“Sorry. I got stuck in traffic,” he explained as he made his way to the door. 

Joey nodded, unable to find his voice. He scooted out of the way awkwardly as Kaiba unlocked the door and led the way in. The blonde followed after slowly as his boss turned on lights and the electric fireplace. Joey slipped out of his shoes but kept his jacket on. Kaiba started heating up water in a kettle, going about his business, settling into his environment. He pulled a mug out of the cabinet and noticed for the first time that Joey was still standing in the foyer. 

“Do you want tea?” Kaiba asked, an eyebrow raised. The blonde nodded stiffly. He walked over to the living room, placing his backpack on the couch. He went to the kitchen and stood on the other side of the counter at a distance.

Joey’s pulse was racing. It was insane how awkward he still felt. He hadn’t expected to be blindsided by it but there he was, fidgeting in Kaiba’s apartment just like the first time he had visited. Joey took a quick seat on a bar stool, folding his arms on the counter top. 

“Sometimes I can’t believe how much incompetence I’m surrounded by,” Kaiba said with a sigh as he got out some honey, sugar cubes, and cream. “I’ve worked hard to hire the best of the best but when you have to deal with other corporations you’re bound to run into some grade-A imbeciles.” Kaiba folded his arms and leaned against a cabinet, facing Joey. 

“Hence all this work I’m trying to correct. If I didn’t know better I’d think these projections were written with someone’s feet while they were blindfolded.” 

Joey nodded, smiling weakly. Kaiba must not have remembered anything from the conference. Here he was making actual conversation, completely unflustered. In fact, this was the most talkative Joey had ever seen the CEO in private. It was… kind of unnerving. 

“Of course that’s not the only thing on my plate. Now that I know about Mokuba’s birthday plans he’s having me review all of the press coverage as well as the venders. As if the whole thing wasn’t tedious enough. I’m sure your sister’s never put you in charge of your own birthday celebration.” 

Joey felt his eyes grow wide. Now Kaiba was mentioning his sister in passing? Like they were… actually friends? Joey shuddered, suddenly feeling cold. Was Kaiba’s blissful ignorance about his drunken night what allowed him to be so calm or was this simply what being friends with Kaiba was like? Joey wasn’t confident he knew the answer. His silence prompted Kaiba to flash him a skeptical look. 

“Wait… don’t tell me she has?” 

Joey shook his head, averting his eyes for a moment. Kaiba shot him a suspicious look before taking the whistling teakettle off the burner. The CEO rattled off different tea choices before Joey picked one. Kaiba lead the way to the couch and his subordinate followed suit. They both sat and pulled out their laptops. 

“Let’s edit this online, I didn’t print anything out,” Kaiba explained as he opened up a document sharing website.

“Hey do you have a plug in I could use?” Joey asked. Kaiba pointed to a spot on the wall. The blonde plugged in his charger cord and then connected the cable to his laptop. As he turned it on he caught Kaiba staring at his computer in disbelief. 

“Is that thing missing a battery pack?” Kaiba asked, a tone of horror in his voice. Joey laughed sheepishly. 

“Yeah, I can only use it when it’s plugged in but it gets me by.” 

“I’ve thrown away better laptops five years ago,” Kaiba scoffed. Joey grimaced. His boss’s elitism was rearing its ugly head. 

“I can have one of our old ones wiped and send to your apartment by tomorrow,” the CEO decided with a sigh, leaving little room for argument. Joey was about to protest but Kaiba interrupted. 

“I will not have one of my employees using that poor excuse for technology. If you were seen with that I would never be able to live it down.”

“I appreciate the kindness,” Joey spoke, holding back a laugh, “but there’s lots of important stuff on here.” Kaiba wrinkled his nose. 

“God, I can hardly stand looking at it. Hand it over and I can do the memory transfer now. I think I have an old laptop in my bedroom.” 

Kaiba reached out to take Joey’s laptop. His hand rested on the side of the machine but the blonde’s hand clamped down over it, his eyes shifty and anxious. 

“W-wait! Give me just a second… to clear my... browser history,” Joey said breathlessly. 

Kaiba recoiled with a look of disgust. His hand slid out from under Joey’s and he folded his arms tightly. The blonde laughed nervously before deleting everything potentially embarrassing. When he was done Kaiba took his laptop and vanished for about ten minutes. 

“Your new computer will be ready soon,” Kaiba informed him when he returned, his nose still slightly wrinkled. Joey nodded settling into his spot on the couch.

Kaiba sat back on the couch and opened up the necessary files on his laptop. After about an hour and a half of reading and editing they finished up the last revision. The CEO stretched out and sighed. 

“Thank god. I can’t stand looking at other people’s mistakes.” 

Joey nodded but wasn’t sure if he agreed with the sentiment. Kaiba stood up to put his laptop away leaving Joey to wonder if he should leave. He had finished being useful so he was sure his grouchy boss would call a town car and send him on his way. He was surprised when he felt the remote to the TV dropped into his lap. 

“Go ahead and pick something to watch. Whatever your heart desires,” Kaiba said, a sarcastic hint to his tone. Joey blinked at the remote slowly. Had he suffered major head trauma without realizing it?

“Uh… what do you want to watch?” 

“I told you to pick,” Kaiba grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and replied in annoyance, “You’re the one who doesn’t have access to cable. Just please god make your choice less stupid than that robot wizard movie.” 

Joey was about to defend his favorite nostalgic, so-bad-it’s-good flick but he felt the words die in his throat when Kaiba plopped down next to him on the couch. 

Joey watched as the CEO folded his long legs on the coffee table before spreading the throw blanket across himself. The blonde’s thumb twitched and jammed several buttons on the remote. This turned the TV on while also opening several unhelpful menus. Kaiba sighed, taking the remote from his subordinate’s hands to fix the issue before tossing it back. 

Joey’s mind was reeling. His brain couldn’t process this level of approachability coming from Kaiba. He wasn’t sure where this was coming from. Joey couldn’t have known that he was being used as a guinea pig. 

From the very beginning of the evening, Kaiba had decided to kill two birds with one stone. The birthday party that would cement his new public image was coming up. Kaiba knew himself well enough to see it going disastrously. When Joey had offered to come over the CEO figured he could at least practice being sociable. He wasn’t sure if he was doing it right though… 

Joey seemed uncharacteristically stiff in response. He was the biggest blabbermouth Kaiba knew and yet he had hardly made a peep when offered control of the remote. Kaiba tried to think. What were some of the things Joey did when they were socializing? They made Kaiba uncomfortable but Joey did seem to be a magnet for people. The CEO decided that if he emulated even a few of Joey’s mannerisms he could at least appear more likable to the press and the public. 

Kaiba didn’t let himself think too much about how this was almost like taking advice from Joey. He let that thought go. He reasoned that this was simply a survival tactic. If Kaiba wanted to continue growing his business he would use any means necessary. 

Joey finally settled on a movie. Neither had seen it but Joey was familiar with the director’s work. While the opening credits rolled Kaiba glanced at his subordinate in his peripherals. He still had his jacket on and his arms were folded tightly over his chest. He looked uncomfortable. Kaiba took a moment to choose his words before speaking. 

“Hey… you’re still in your jacket. You should take it off.” 

Kaiba grit his teeth, hearing his stupid words leave his stupid mouth. Being casual was harder than it looked. Joey looked over at his boss with a strange expression on his face. He folded his arms tighter.

“I’m cold.” 

Kaiba found that hard to believe. It had gotten suitably toasty in the apartment since he turned on the electric fireplace. Kaiba thought hard. What would Joey do in a situation like this? 

“Here,” he said, flapping the throw blanket open, putting it over the both of them. Kaiba glanced at Joey nonchalantly, hoping for a positive reaction. 

Unfortunately the blonde only seemed more uncomfortable. The CEO could see all his subordinate’s muscles tense and his eyes now stared more intensely forward, unwilling to look in Kaiba’s direction. What had he done wrong? He and Joey had shared a blanket before, at Joey’s insistence. How was this any different?

The two men sat in silence for twenty minutes, watching but not really watching the movie. Kaiba was brainstorming more ways to be friendly while Joey felt like every pore on his body was tingling. 

If the blonde closed his eyes he could feel how many centimeters separated their legs on the couch. Despite his desires not to, Joey’s sensory memory kept replaying the feeling of Kaiba’s hands skimming up his thighs. Maybe he would take up Mokuba on his blind date offer… If it meant calming his hair trigger libido, the blonde was willing to try.

Joey nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Kaiba’s knuckles brush his shoulder.

“Hey do you want some chips? A drink?” The CEO asked as he started to stand up. Joey nodded his head stiffly. 

“Sure, whatever’s cool.” 

Kaiba nodded, making his way to the kitchen. Joey put a hand over his heart, trying to settle himself. This was ridiculous. Usually Kaiba was the one to balk at being touched. Joey really wanted order to be reestablished but he couldn’t shake off the vivid memories of Kaiba’s breath against his neck. The blonde was slowly realizing that he had been impossibly wrong to think that things wouldn’t be awkward around Kaiba after what had happened. Not much had transpired but here he was agonizing over it. It was a cruel cycle of embarrassment for Joey.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was pondering how to better increase his congeniality. He thought back to the conference, to the interactions he and Joey had shared (that Kaiba could remember). True, at the time, Kaiba had felt like he was losing control of himself. Lately the physical space between himself and Joey always seemed to disappear when they were in the same room. 

It had seemed inappropriate to Kaiba at first. At the beginning of the conference the CEO was hit with overwhelming shame for allowing himself to sit so close to Joey on his bed. He had almost been caught smelling his hair. That nagging guilty pleasure still kept Kaiba awake at night. 

He had never been compelled by physical urges so strongly before. He had no defenses for it. Though Kaiba’s brain could recognize that it was wrong he still felt his body move, making small adjustments to bring him closer to Joey. Kaiba didn’t dare allow himself to contemplate his impulses deeply. It would only mean admitting to a possibility he didn’t want to entertain. All he knew was that this sudden closeness might actually help him with his work and that he could exploit it. If something required strategy Kaiba could form a plan of attack, even if that something was achieving the appearance of being friendly and relatable. 

Kaiba grabbed a bag of chips, two glasses, and a bottle of scotch, ready for a counter attack. He returned to the couch, pouring the drinks and handing over the chips. Joey took them hesitantly. The CEO noticed that he had taken his coat off finally. His cheeks were flushed, probably from being overheated. Kaiba handed Joey a glass before he settled back in under the blanket, sipping his drink slowly. Joey sipped it as well and started coughing, caught off guard by the strength of it. Kaiba laughed at him. 

“Never had decent scotch?” 

Joey sighed, swirling the liquid in the glass. 

“Say what you will but I still prefer a Trash Can.” 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, unfamiliar with the terminology. Joey smiled genuinely for the first time all night.

“I’m surprised you’ve never heard of it. It’s a whole bunch of different alcohols topped off with a can of Red Bull.” 

The blonde chuckled warmly when he saw Kaiba’s eyes sparkle. 

“Maybe I can mix you one for your birthday,” Joey said, leaning back into the couch. He forced himself to sip the scotch again before his eyes returned to the screen. 

Kaiba’s hands suddenly felt fidgety. He decided to try another Joey mannerism that had been used against him before. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing before he shifted his leg to nudge Joey’s knee with his own. 

The CEO could tell he had gotten the timing and coordination of the action wrong. Rather than a nudge it was more of a slow pressing of his thigh into Joey’s. He watched the blonde slowly look over, his eyes wide with shock, the warm smile gone. Kaiba found his voice and tried to recover. 

“Ah, I wanted to thank you for patching me up… at the conference,” he slid his fingers under his bangs, shifting them to the side to show Joey his forehead. He saw his subordinate gasp. 

“Is that… Did it scar?” 

The CEO felt the couch shift as Joey sat up straighter, leaning in closer to get a better look. 

“I don’t think it’s done healing yet… but it’s possible,” Kaiba said. Joey leaned in a little closer and Kaiba averted his eyes. His gaze fell to Joey’s unoccupied hand, resting in his lap. The blonde’s finger twitched and for a moment Kaiba thought he might reach out and touch the mark. However Joey merely changed his posture and rested his forearm on the back of the couch. 

Kaiba swallowed nervously. Suddenly all of his strategizing was refocused on finding a way to get Joey to touch him. Friends did that right? He could remember being taught that a firm handshake could be the deciding factor in any business deal. He had learned that as a child. Even with facts in front of their noses people often decided things based on emotion and physical touch could get across something faster than words in certain circumstances. Could he get across likability in a single touch? It was certainly a new challenge; one he never thought he would take on.

“Do you think it’ll scar? It doesn’t feel like it would,” Kaiba continued to hold his bangs out of the way, hoping that Joey would interpret his questioning tone as a request for a second opinion. Joey only squinted, making no moves to feel the mark. 

“I hope not… guess you’ll tell with time.” 

Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek. That hadn’t worked. 

He felt panic in his chest as Joey started to return his attention to the TV screen. He didn’t want to miss an opportunity to practice his theory on touch. He couldn’t just shake Joey’s hand. That wouldn’t make any sense in these circumstances. What was the next best thing? 

Kaiba eventually narrowed down his options. He felt that a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder was the way to go. Like a handshake, but less formal. 

The next question was “what was the purpose behind it?” Kaiba tried to think about the situation from an outside perspective. Why would he be motivated to reassure Joey? Perhaps it wasn’t reassurance, but more of a squeeze of thanks? Kaiba had just thanked him for bandaging his forehead… No! Maybe it was a squeeze of apology!

Though Kaiba couldn’t remember much about that night at the conference apparently he had done a myriad of embarrassing and annoying things. Yes, that could work. He could apologize for his drunken behavior with a squeeze on the shoulder. Kaiba felt quite proud of himself. The day-to-day social behaviors he participated in could be taxing at times, but just like everything in his life, he could solve it with his intellect. 

With calculated precision Kaiba slid his arm over the back of the couch. He glanced at Joey from the corner of his eye. He slowly crept his hand over to Joey’s far shoulder, measuring his movements and planning out the pressure of what was sure to be the perfect apologetic squeeze. 

When Kaiba’s palm pressed down on Joey’s shoulder he felt his subordinate’s entire frame jolt. The CEO hadn’t meant to surprise him. Trying to regain control of the situation he curled his fingers, gripping Joey’s shoulder while his thumb started doing its own thing, brushing up and down at a steady tempo on his shoulder blade.  
This went on for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to Joey. His skin was hot, his muscles tense. He had stopped breathing. He wasn’t sure what was going on or what he should do. All he could say was…

“Yes?”

Kaiba blinked slowly, remembering that he was supposed to be apologizing. 

“I uh… well I’m sorry about getting drunk. It doesn’t happen very often, but I’ve heard from Mokuba that I can be quite a challenge.” 

“That’s an understatement,” Joey mumbled quietly, followed by a laugh that sounded shaky.

“Well it must’ve been pretty bad for me to have ‘cock blocked’ you, as you said,” Kaiba winced as he heard the words leave his mouth. He hadn’t meant to bring that up but the memory seemed to have burrowed into his head like an earworm. Cock block, cock block, cock block.

Kaiba watched Joey’s profile. He saw his ears turn bright red before Joey closed his eyes. 

“I can’t believe I said that… Please continue to ignore the majority of the words that come out of my mouth. I’m a moron, heh heh.” 

“I wouldn’t get into business with a moron,” Kaiba snapped without thinking it through. He hadn’t meant for that to be a roundabout compliment. A wave of embarrassment washed over him as he realized the words that had left his lips. Joey laughed apprehensively in response turning his head to look at the opposite side of the room. 

The long silence made Kaiba realize that he hadn’t factored in a length of time for this apologetic squeeze. How long did people normally do something like this?

Suddenly it dawned on Kaiba. If he could get approachability across with a single touch where would a prolonged touch get him?

And so he continued squeezing Joey. At this point it was really more of a massage.

“I could properly apologize if you would tell me everything,” the CEO continued, “At first I didn’t believe you but now I’m starting to think you omitted the worst parts of the night. I mean, did I do anything worse than… injuring you?” Kaiba felt the heat of embarrassment on his neck as he remembered that handprint on his employee’s ass. 

“Nothing comes to mind,” Joey said tensely without looking over. 

Kaiba was about to question further but the movie they were watching suddenly reached that awkward crescendo that R rated movies often do: The sex scene.

Both Kaiba and Joey’s eyes found their way to the screen. The blonde exhaled sharply, wondering why now, of all times, was he cursed by this excruciating torture. Kaiba felt himself starting to tense. He had only just recently become comfortable with touch enough to attempt manipulating others. Sex still made Kaiba want to shrink into a ball and hide. 

His arm started to retract but he stopped himself. If Kaiba removed his hand now it would only highlight how awkward he was with sex. He knew from experience that wasn’t relatable. It took all his willpower to keep from moving his hand away. His fingertips had now settled on Joey’s collarbone while his thumb rested against a vertebra on his neck. Kaiba decided to continue talking as though he were unfazed. 

“Seriously, Wheeler, out with it. I promise I won’t fire you,” the CEO insisted, starting to feel the slightest twinge of irritation. What had he done to make his subordinate act this secretive? 

Joey was quiet. He didn’t trust his own voice at that moment. It was hot under that blanket. Unbearably so. He kept his hands tightly clenched in his lap cursing his decision to wear sweatpants. He couldn’t deny what was happening. He had been at about half-mast ever since Kaiba had started grinding his thumb against his shoulder blade. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Joey wondered. One erection in front of your boss was bad enough. Two was no longer a fluke. 

Suddenly the CEO’s grip tensed. Joey felt his cock twitch against his palm and he almost lost his composure entirely. He wanted to look away but couldn’t when Kaiba leaned over to face him, blocking his view of the TV. 

“Tell me, Wheeler or I swear to god,” Kaiba threatened, hovering over him with a familiar look of rage. To Joey’s chagrin it only made him harder. 

“You barfed on my lap!” The blonde blurted out the first lie he could think of. He would’ve said anything to stop his boss from coming closer or touching him more. With relief he watched Kaiba’s face twist in disgust. He took his hand back and folded his arms. 

“That’s all? I was thinking I had given out trade secrets or something,” Kaiba responded callously. 

Joey exhaled sharply before throwing the blanket off himself and heading to the bathroom. He didn’t say anything as he went, he didn’t have the time. 

He closed himself in and locked the door. He leaned against it, his shallow breathing loud in his ears. Joey caught a look at himself in the mirror. Pathetic. His face was flushed and his sweatpants were tented like he was a desperate teenager all over again. He doubled over, hands on his knees taking deep and calming breaths. He willed his erection away. 

It took much longer than he expected. 

Joey vowed then and there that he would find someone to hook up with at Kaiba’s birthday party, damn the consequences, damn if it made the CEO uncomfortable. He would not allow himself to jeopardize this newfound career with something as trivial as a hard on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot THICKENS... for course by plot I mean... well you know.
> 
> The next chapter will pick up right where this one leaves off. Hope you are looking forward to it!


	19. An Apologetic Squeeze (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry for the late post! I took a week off from work and went to Sakura-Con so my schedule has been a bit up in the air, but I'm glad to be back, ready to continue this story about sexual tension and denial. Thanks again for waiting for the exciting conclusion of Kaiba's ill-timed and awkward squeezes!

Once Joey felt like he had gotten himself under control he straightened his clothes in the mirror, flushed the toilet and pretended to wash his hands, before exiting the bathroom. He made his way down the hall but stopped short. He could see his boss’s stiff posture, his eyes on his lap as he tapped out a rhythm with his fingertips. Joey realized Kaiba had paused the movie to wait for him. The taller man looked up and when he saw his subordinate staring he tried to smile. It was quick and awkward like he wasn’t used to doing it but the action hit Joey right in the gut none the less. 

He wasn’t sure what had prompted this change but Kaiba was trying so hard to be friendly. It made Joey feel like a piece of shit for getting aroused by something that was meant to be completely platonic. The blonde squared his shoulders and decided to push past his embarrassment to commit to this friendship with all his might.

Joey marched to the couch, readjusted the blanket with a Kaiba-esque flourish and sat down right next to his boss, allowing the blanket to settle over them both. The blonde smiled warmly at Kaiba, nudging his knee under the blanket.

“Thanks for waiting, bud.”

Now it was the CEO’s turn to be unnerved. 

What the hell had happened in the bathroom to cause such a mood shift? Joey seemed back to his usual peppy self. Kaiba wondered in amazement if his theory on touch had just been proven. Had he helped Joey’s mood simply by giving him a squeeze on the shoulder? 

Kaiba’s heartbeat sped up. He was astounded. Never before had he imagined wielding such power over others in such a simple way. His eyes were glued to Joey’s profile, observing with bated breath. The blonde had made himself at home on the couch, munching on chips and watching the movie once again. Kaiba noticed for the first time that Joey had settled into the crook of his arm. The CEO had stretched it across the back of the couch earlier. 

Heat radiated off of Joey’s back. Kaiba was surprised that he wasn’t repulsed. Mere months ago the CEO felt like he was crawling out of his skin when Joey had accidentally touched his leg. Now he was almost craving this heat, the warmth of another’s body near him.

The movie continued on and eventually ended. 

Joey, as per usual, gave his boss the play by play of what he thought were the most worthwhile scenes. Kaiba managed to provide more commentary than usual but the pair still ended up in the midst of a long silence. Kaiba could see Joey fiddling with his fingers. Perhaps he wanted to leave? It was getting late…

“Pick another one,” the CEO urged. Joey looked up at him in disbelief. 

“I’m surprised, Kaiba,” the blonde said, flashing a crooked smile, “Are you turning into a movie buff?” 

The taller man smirked, settling his eyes off to the side, into the distance. 

“If you continue picking movies that aren’t utter shit then maybe I’ll have a reason to pay attention.” 

Joey rolled his eyes before scrolling through his options. Kaiba shifted slightly, his hand now draped on the back of the couch. He watched the remote curser slide over several titles before his subordinate settled on an action thriller. Joey talked with great excitement about this movie in particular, telling Kaiba that he wouldn’t be disappointed. The CEO decided to reserve judgment until the film actually started.

When Joey leaned back into the couch Kaiba felt it with every nerve in his body. The blonde’s shoulder was nestled even closer to the CEO’s side. Kaiba could feel the sleeve of Joey’s t-shirt resting against his outstretched hand. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. That smell that clung to Joey had reached his nose. Almost on instinct Kaiba let his legs spread a bit, his thigh pressing into his subordinate’s. He tried to convince himself that this was all just part of being friendly.

Joey on the other hand was back to where he had been before his enlightening trip to the bathroom. He tried to calm his breathing and not think too much about how nice it was to be next to someone. He swallowed thickly and reminded himself that he and Tristan had shared a bed before, sat under the same blanket and watched movies together. The behavior wasn’t abnormal, only Joey’s physical reaction. 

Mokuba would be beside himself if he knew that Kaiba was expressing his (possible?) acceptance of friendship through physical intimacy. Joey acknowledged that he was a stepping-stone of sorts. Kaiba’s icebreaker before he continued on to make more friends. That was his role and there were strict boundaries that accompanied it.  
Those noble thoughts were partially drowned out as the movie continued on. 

During a particularly intense fight scene Joey kept flinching as though he were trying to keep up with the actions of the hero on screen. This constant movement agitated Kaiba, so much so that he eventually hooked his arm tighter around Joey’s shoulders to stop him. The blonde immediately froze. 

“Calm down, would you,” Kaiba murmured into his ear. 

Joey did as he was told. He held absolutely still, all his focus on the CEO’s hand, which was now pressed into his arm, his thumb again rubbing back and forth against his skin. Joey felt himself scoot away from the touch out of a sense of professionalism but that only pressed him more tightly against his boss’s side. His heart fluttered when he felt Kaiba’s sigh ruffle his hair. The taller man leaned his cheek against the side of the blonde’s head.

At this point neither man was sure of what was happening. Kaiba was getting lost in the warmth under the blanket and the heady aroma of Joey’s shampoo. Joey was trying to draw a mental Venn diagram of the things friends did and the things partners did and where they intersected. 

Near the end of the movie the CEO noticed his subordinate start to glance at the clock from time to time. Kaiba’s eyelids drooped and he felt so warm that he might’ve drifted off to sleep at any moment. 

“You can sleep in the guest bedroom,” the CEO instructed, barely above a whisper, “It’s too late to call you a car.” Kaiba felt the blonde nod against his cheek. In response he leaned even more of his weight into Joey.

Neither of them had any excuses this time. No drunken mistakes, no tipsy over familiarity. They were touching one another because they enjoyed the sensation. Joey was more conflicted but Kaiba was finding it remarkable how comfortable he was. He could feel Joey’s chest expand and deflate as he let out a long sigh. It gave Kaiba goose bumps and he pressed his body closer. He wondered if he could replicate this experience with some kind of tech and mass-produce it. Kaiba started to nod off as he ran calculations in his head. 

The next thing he knew Joey was pushing him gently. The CEO opened his eyes, slouching forward. He glanced over at his subordinate who looked equally tired, already yawning. Kaiba’s arm was still wrapped around him. He let his hand slide away, his fingertips brushing across Joey’s back, skimming his spine. Kaiba pointed him in the direction of the guest bed. The blonde nodded, barely able to hold his eyes open. 

The CEO watched Joey walk off down the hallway. The heel of his foot tapped out a rhythm on the floor. His mind was plagued by concerns. Would Joey need pajamas? Did he know he could help himself to the pantry if necessary? Perhaps he should follow after and help his subordinate get an extra blanket…

He decided to will those thoughts away and head to his own room.

Kaiba brushed his teeth and dressed for bed before realizing that he had yet to return Joey’s new computer to him. The CEO went over to the two laptops and checked on the memory transfer. Once he was satisfied with the outcome he picked up the old laptop and tossed it unceremoniously in the trash. He gathered up the new laptop and charger cord and made his way to the guest bedroom. This reason was at least legitimate.

He maneuvered through the dimly lit apartment gracefully. Kaiba knew the layout like the back of his hand. When he came to the guest bedroom he pushed the door open. It made no sound. There was no light behind Kaiba so the door simply opened to reveal more darkness. He couldn’t see anything. He hadn’t expected Joey to be in bed so soon. The CEO took a step forward but halted his approach immediately. 

He heard a sharp exhale and the movement of fabric. 

A muffled curse before a quiet moan.

Kaiba’s heart lurched to a stop. He backed out of the room as quietly as possible, rounding a corner and pressing his back into the wall. The laptop was clutched in his clammy hands as he held his breath. He heard another moan and his throat went dry. 

He knew he should head back to his bedroom. He could deliver the laptop tomorrow, or next week. Anytime other than now. But Kaiba was frozen in place. If he moved there was a possibility that Joey could hear him and… Kaiba wasn’t sure he could live that down.

So he stayed there, back pressed into the wall, barely breathing, his ears burning as he listened to Joey’s hushed groans. Kaiba closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else to pass the time. All his brain could conjure up was how warm and cozy he had been on the couch just moments ago.

“Ah fuu-hhuck!” Joey’s breath hitched as he whined out a little louder, the sounds increasing their cadence. Kaiba shuddered. He pressed his knuckles against his lips as arousal began pooling in his gut. He sighed in frustration. He bemoaned the fact that this was happening again, that his physical response was one of excitement, eagerness. 

Kaiba decided to take the risk. He slowly inched his hand to the doorknob. His fingertips gained enough purchase so that he could pull the door closed. He didn’t let the mechanism click; he simply pulled the door to meet the doorframe. He could still hear sounds permeating into the hallway regardless.

The CEO slowly made his escape. He crept away, the moans seeming to follow him. His bare feet were quiet on the wood floor. He held his breath until he was safely inside his bedroom with the door closed. His heart was pounding wildly and he could feel his pulse thrumming across the surface of his skin. Kaiba put the laptop on his desk and crawled into bed totally drained. He couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes, which made sleeping all but impossible.

He should have been mad. Somewhere in the back of his head Kaiba was furious that Joey would do… that in his guest bedroom while he was mere feet away. All that stood between them were a few closed doors, some drywall and insulation. The thought was frightening to Kaiba. He could feel sweat on his brow, he clutched a pillow to his chest under the blankets. He had thought he would feel better putting some distance between them, but it was having the opposite effect. 

Without the real thing feet away he was left to imagine what was still happening, if anything was still happening… He had sounded so close already… Kaiba pressed his face into the pillow and groaned. He had to stop himself from thinking in more detail about the blonde’s masturbatory habits. If he had already finished or if he was still edging himself closer to release at that very moment. His tanned skin flushed while he gasped for breath, expression twisted in concentration. 

Was he thinking about anything in particular? It must have been good for him to decide to do something about it now rather than wait for a more private setting. Kaiba couldn’t help but wonder if the blonde treated the activity as simple routine like he did, or if something more recent had aroused him…

“Shit,” Kaiba hissed through his teeth, his erection straining against the waistband of his sweatpants. The CEO rested his palm against his length, sighing sharply at the pressure. 

He didn’t want to do anything. 

He couldn’t right? Not while Joey was also under his roof, doing the exact same thing. The idea of synchronized masturbation was as ridiculous as is sounded. Kaiba couldn’t. He wouldn’t. It wouldn’t be any different than doing it together in his mind.

Yet his hand was already moving, his cock dripping as he pushed his pajama pants down his hips.

Means to an end, means to an end.

Kaiba repeated it like a mantra in his head. One rationalization after another bubbled over. It’s been so long since I’ve even… this is my apartment damn it! If anyone’s going to do this it should be me… Just pretend he’s not here, like it’s any other night… 

But it wasn’t.

And he was here.

Joey was in the other room and Kaiba could think of nothing else. The blonde was tangled in his sheets, fist gripping his pillow, breathing the same air. His frantic mewling was echoing through the guest room, against the walls of Kaiba’s apartment. That irritating tone of voice, improper grammar and all, the CEO could recall it so vividly. 

His hips jerked, lacking any sort of rhythm. He was too desperate to slow himself down or try to make the feeling last. He came quickly, his other hand failing in catching the mess. His linens were now soaked in his humiliation and Kaiba’s pounding pulse was deafening in his ears.

After a few moments spent catching his breath, the CEO shifted into autopilot. He removed his sweatpants and used them dry his hands and any other spots that needed it. He tossed them to the floor and shifted away from the wetness to the edge of his mattress. He turned his back on the damning evidence and tried to breath deeply, force himself to sleep. All he wanted was to be unconscious. His face and the back of his neck were hot, blushing brightly with the realization of what he had just done and why he had been moved to do so.

He hoped he could pretend that none of this had happened by morning.

-

Kaiba only got a few hours of restless sleep that night. He tossed and turned, memories on repeat in his brain. The less sleep he got the angrier he became. 

How dare Joey do that in his apartment? He wanted to call him out on it, punish him in some way but that would mean admitting that he had been there to hear it. Kaiba decided for his own dignity he would move past this, ignore it like his life depended on it… However, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be passive aggressive for the rest of the foreseeable future. 

About an hour before either of them had to be at work Kaiba was dressed and ready. He had called catering for breakfast ahead of time from the safety of his bedroom. The CEO shook off his hesitation and stepped into the living room. Joey was nowhere to be seen. 

Kaiba wouldn’t be surprised if Joey were sleeping in. The taller man marched to the guest bedroom, knocking this time. There was no reply. Kaiba called out but Joey didn’t answer. Preparing for the worst, he threw the door open.

He blinked slowly. There was no one. The bed was even made, although poorly. Kaiba walked over to the nightstand and saw a piece of paper lying there. He picked it up and read the sloppy handwriting. 

Dear Kaiba,  
Remembered I had some early morning errands to do. Had to run. See you when I see you.  
-Joey  
PS. Thanks for the computer. I’ll get it from you later.

Kaiba crumpled the note in his fist, a boiling rage filling his body. He was astounded at how infuriating his subordinate could be. He always came over in the guise of a helpful underling yet preceded to invade Kaiba’s personal space, eat his food, make a mess of his house, inadvertently cause the CEO to undergo a mental crisis, and then leave without saying a word. 

He threw the note to the ground in frustration, taking an angry seat on the bed, resting his head in his hands. A second later Kaiba jumped up remembering what had transpired the night before.

Suddenly the doorbell sounded in the distance. Catering arrived with the two breakfasts he had ordered. Kaiba eyed the second plate, his teeth grinding together. He sent it back and ate his own breakfast angrily, feeling like a fool. 

If he took a moment to think he would remember that he was the one who had been hanging off of Joey last night. That it was his idea to invite him to stay the night. But the easier solution was to blame it all on Joey and that’s exactly what Kaiba was content to do.

-

Meanwhile, at a café near Kaiba Land Mokuba was seated in a booth, waiting for his employee. The blonde made his way in the door, waving when he came near. Mokuba handed Joey a menu and the two looked them over. 

“Good thing you were already near Kaiba Land,” Mokuba said with a smile, “I didn’t have to send a car.” 

Joey nodded and smiled nervously. He wasn’t sure why he had lied to Mokuba when he’d texted that morning. He had told the Junior CEO that he just happened to be in the offices early, doing extra work. Something about admitting that he had slept over at his older brother’s house again felt… uncomfortable to say the least. Not to mention what else had transpired. Joey wasn’t good at lying and if pressed he would probably cave. Luckily he was getting accustomed to packing extra business clothes wherever he went. He was dressed professionally so his white lie was bound to hold together.

“Are you excited for Seto’s birthday this weekend?” Mokuba asked, his smile bright. 

Joey nodded slowly. He could feel the sweat on his brow. Not only had he not picked out a gift yet but he was also using the party as a convenient excuse to pounce on anything with a pulse. Last night had only made the blonde more focused on that goal. 

Mokuba began talking logistics, reminding his employee that they only had one more dance lesson left before the party. Joey, Mokuba, and some other employees from Kaiba Corp and Kaiba Land had been attending weekly dance lessons for the past month in preparation. Joey was amazed that they had all been able to keep it a secret from Kaiba this long.

“So… I have a favor to ask,” the Junior CEO said hesitantly, glancing around like he was worried someone would overhear. Joey raised an eyebrow, waiting for his other boss to continue. 

“At the party… well, I’ve invited someone…” 

“You have a date?!” 

Mokuba hushed Joey, blushing as he looked down at his napkin. 

“Yes. I was hoping to… introduce her to Seto,” the younger man admitted. Joey’s eyes grew wide. 

“Wow… sounds serious,” the blonde spoke in a quieter tone. Mokuba nodded, glancing up at Joey.

“Well, I was hoping you would help me do it,” the younger Kaiba pleaded shyly. Joey’s expression turned to disbelief. 

“Me?! Why me? Wouldn’t that just make it more awkward?” Mokuba folded his arms and looked pensive. 

“Well I figured you could just wait in the wings,” he elaborated, “If Seto starts getting awkward or… intense, you can jump in and distract him.” Joey narrowed his eyes, staring Mokuba down. 

“I don’t know why you think I could possibly distract Kaiba. He does what he wants 24 hours a day seven days a week.” 

Mokuba pouted. He opened his mouth to speak but the waitress came over and interrupted. The two ordered food and Mokuba continued. 

“Look, I was fine to play along with you two in the beginning but it’s time to face facts. You and my bro are totally friends,” the Junior CEO took a triumphant sip of his coffee while Joey sighed, quietly adding cream and sugar to his. 

The blonde stared down at his drink, slowly stirring. Given the events of the previous night Joey wasn’t sure what to call Kaiba anymore. The line was starting to blur and he wasn’t sure what could change that… Perhaps with Mokuba on his side he could stay on track. With someone pushing Joey towards friendship rather than a murky shade of gray there was some hope moving forward.

“…Maybe, you’re right.” 

Mokuba looked shocked, setting his cup down. 

“I’m sorry… could you say that again?” 

Joey looked up at the Junior CEO whose eyes were sparkling with such optimism. The blonde folded his arms and sighed, leaning into the backrest of the booth.

“Look, don’t make a big deal about it,” Joey grumbled, his face feeling heated. He glanced up and saw Mokuba’s mouth hang open. Joey furrowed his brows. Was this yet another lie? The blonde wanted to say his intentions were pure but… the queasy feeling in his stomach was making him unsure.

“It isn’t some big revelation. The other night I was thinking about how I’m always hanging with my friends and the things we do together. It just so happens to closely align with what I do with Kaiba. It only makes sense that I would consider him a friend now.” 

It wasn't that far from the truth if you left out Joey's uncontrollable erection from the story. 

Mokuba’s hands flew up to cover his mouth. His lips pulled back into a huge, toothy smile and his eyes were on the verge of tears.

“Oh Joey this is-!” 

The blonde raised a hand and cut him off. 

“Hey, hey, hey! I said don’t make a big deal out of if! Besides, just cuz I feel like we’re friends don’t mean he feels the same.” 

The Junior CEO pantomimed zipping his mouth closed but the smug smile on his face was eerily similar to his older brother’s. Joey sighed and sipped his coffee, content to leave the conversation at that.

…

The two ate their food and walked over to Kaiba Land. When they entered Mokuba’s office a shocking sight greeted them. Kaiba was seated at the larger desk, typing away at his laptop and looking productive. Joey’s eyes grew large when he noticed the stacks and stacks and stacks of paper covering his entire desk. He took a few steps towards them before turning on Kaiba. 

“Ey what gives?! What the hell is all this?!” Joey gestured towards the papers, his stance tense. The CEO finished typing his sentence and glanced up slowly, like he just happened to notice that Joey was there.

“Oh those… Well, I figured you were so eager to start on errands this morning that you wouldn’t mind filling all these out in triplicate.” 

The blonde swore he could feel his soul start to leave his body. His mouth was flapping soundlessly. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say first. Kaiba looked back at his laptop with disinterest before he gestured disdainfully in the direction of Joey’s desk. 

“Oh, and your new laptop is in there, too… somewhere.”

Mokuba had shrunk back against the door. The tension in the room was unreal, like he was witnessing the sun hurtling towards Earth. He flinched when Kaiba’s gaze snapped over to him. He was hoping to be left out of this. 

“Mokuba, I have a job for you as well,” the CEO spoke, all business, “Please write up a letter to Joseph Wheeler and inform him that his invitation to my birthday has been revoked. Send my deepest, sincerest apologies.” 

At this Joey marched over to stand in front of Kaiba’s desk, hands on his hips. The taller man didn’t even flinch. He continued typing unfazed. 

“That’s the last straw! You can give me all the bullshit paperwork you don’t have the time to deal with but I am going to that party!” 

“That’s funny,” Kaiba laughed darkly, “because I believe I just told Mokuba that you were no longer allowed entry.” The younger Kaiba took a step forward and tried to solve things amicably. 

“H-hey Seto, don’t you think it’s a little unfair to uninvited someone with so little notice?” 

Kaiba’s cold and calculating eyes slid over to Mokuba, making him shiver. 

“I hardly think a few days notice is too late. Ample time, I’d say.”

With lightening speed Joey reached out and slammed Kaiba’s laptop screen closed. The CEO’s eye twitched as he glared up at Joey. 

“I don’t care if it is your birthday. There ain’t nothing stopping me from shaking my ass on the dance floor and living it up billionaire style!”

Kaiba’s eyebrows shot up and to the shock of everyone in the room his cheeks turned the faintest pink. The taller man reshaped his scowl and stood to his full height, towering over his subordinate. 

“So help me god, I will take the tazer out of my bodyguard’s hands and put you down myself if you even attempt to do something so disgusting-!”

“Please, is that a challenge?” Joey interrupted, puffing out his chest, making up for a lack of height with bravado, “Not only will I put you to shame here by finishing this paper work today but I also challenge you to a dance off!” 

For once Kaiba was at a loss for a comeback. His jaw hung slack and Joey started snickering, giving him a smug side eye. 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Besides, the idea of you finishing even half of this paperwork today is laughable.” 

The blonde scoffed which made Kaiba’s eye spasm even harder. Joey shrugged dramatically, leaning his head back to laugh. 

“Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba… Your mistake is to underestimate me.” The blonde straightened his shoulders and pounded a fist on his boss’s desk to punctuate his sentence.

“I’ll finish filling these out and then I’ll file them right in your ass!”

Kaiba’s mask of calm anger slipped for a moment and he shouted in Joey’s face. 

“I’d like to see you try!!!” 

Mokuba stared at Seto’s red cheeked, flustered expression, shocked to see him hunched over, his arms slightly bent and his fists clenched. Mokuba had never seen him look quite this agitated. Joey marched over to his desk chair and sat down, cracking his knuckles. 

“You know what will make my victory sweeter? When I give you your birthday present and you say “Wow Joey, this is the best gift I’ve gotten all night! You’re da best!” HA!” 

“I don’t sound like that,” the CEO snapped, “And you’ve got another thing coming if you think I wont throw whatever you give me straight in the trash!”

Mokuba slipped quietly out of the room. He tiptoed carefully over to the extra supply table and made a little sign that said “Do Not Disturb”. He taped it on his office door and left. He decided that today would be a good day to do some off site work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand of course it ends with a fight. This is why we can't have nice things :)  
> Next chapter: Kaiba's birthday is comiiiiiing!!!


	20. Seto's 28th Birthday Bash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is ready for a SUPER, ULTRA, MEGA LONG chapter! It's got ups and downs, food and drink, emotional omissions and broken personal property! It's quite the showstopper!
> 
> Also the song for the dance number is "Good Boy" by GD x Taeyang... Don't judge meeeeeee o_o I couldn't resist a song about being a good boy in a puppyshipping fan fic.

Joey made good on his promise to finish all the paperwork, though Kaiba found a way to nitpick every mistake. For the rest of the week the two men were at odds. When Kaiba was in the offices Joey bristled, preparing for the worst. They shot angry glares at one another and purposefully bumped into each other when they passed in the halls. Mokuba could only shake his head at their childishness.

Oddly, for Joey there was a silver lining to the situation. Being under pressure to preform cleared his head and gave him what he thought was the perfect gift idea. With Mokuba’s help he was able to leave the city and return to the area where they had gone to the conference. Joey went to that men’s dress wear boutique he had seen Kaiba shopping at and he purchased something fitting.

When the day of the party finally arrived, a half-hour before the event the stressed CEO was running back and forth with Mokuba trying to get things settled in the Kaiba Corp Event Hall. The younger Kaiba eventually urged his brother to leave and get dressed in his tux. The CEO stalled as long as possible. He was not excited for things to actually start up. 

Yes, he had helped with some of the planning and he didn’t want the event to fail per say but he was also certain that he wouldn’t live up to the friendly and approachable image that Mokuba had coached him on. In fact he was feeling especially sour. His constant bickering with Joey was still on the forefront of his mind. It had worn out it’s welcome. 

Kaiba never thought he’d be bothered by a tiff with his subordinate, at least not to this extent. He was ready for things to go back to normal, back to a somewhat opposite but over all positive relationship. Deep down Kaiba knew that the fighting was his fault. Joey’s hostility was purely reactionary, brought on by constant poking and prodding. That fact aside Kaiba still felt irritation nagging at him. Just looking at the blonde made him feel tightly wound. Kaiba breathed deeply and reminded himself that Joey was his benchmark for approachability. If he was in a foul mood as well tonight Kaiba was done for.

The CEO eventually reached the changing room upstairs, though he wasn’t the only one there. His tailor was preoccupied assisting someone else into their clothes.   
Kaiba took a few steps closer and stopped. He saw brown eyes meet his in the mirror. Joey turned around and smiled. Not yet fully dressed, he was in a pleated white shirt tucked into dark pants, black suspenders strapped around his shoulders. He had foregone his glasses. It made sense if he wanted to look more formal. His hair was even quaffed into a presentable, less cow licked style.

“You here to get dressed too?” The blonde asked, trying to interject some conversation into the silence. Kaiba opened his mouth but no words came out. He his lips pressed into a tight line and he looked away, shrugging and grunting in response to Joey’s question. He didn’t want to admit it but he was a little tongue-tied. 

“Mokuba really set me up here… with the tux, I mean. But that’s no surprise. I’ll have to do something big for his birthday,” Joey babbled offhandedly in the face of Kaiba’s silence. 

The CEO made his way over to where his tux was hanging without a word. His neck was hot. He could feel Joey’s eyes on his back as he quietly entered the changing rooms. Kaiba raked his hand through his hair when he was alone in a stall. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what was wrong with him but he was starting to feel anxious. He hadn’t said a word to Joey in a week that wasn’t hostile. Kaiba didn’t want to accidentally let something demeaning slip out. 

He dressed quickly and came out to the catwalk so that the tailor could help him put on his cummerbund. When he came into view Joey smiled.

“Looking good. Guess it comes with the territory though,” the blonde said, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks tinted with the faintest blush. Kaiba winced. He could tell that Joey was trying hard to be conversational, extending a metaphorical olive branch. 

The CEO still didn’t trust his words. He knew he should say something but all he could do was stare out of the corner of his eye. He watched as Joey slipped into his single-breasted suit jacket and then scrutinized his reflection. The tailor helped the blonde with cufflinks and went over to a basket to get a lint brush. Kaiba fastened his own cufflinks, eyes still on Joey.

The tailor returned with the lint brush but before he could use it Kaiba took a few purposeful steps over and took it from his hand. Joey looked up in awkward surprise. The CEO began running the brush over the spots that needed it, hitting the lapels and shoulders especially. Upon closer inspection Kaiba could tell that Joey’s tux wasn’t a simple black but the deepest midnight blue. 

“Are you ready to watch me make a fool of myself?” The taller man said, strain evident in his voice. Joey raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“The whole point of making this a big event is so that I can come across as more relatable to the public,” Kaiba explained, “Make me seem like “a friendly guy”.” 

“Oh man… you’re doomed for sure,” Joey chuckled, his crooked grin genuine. His boss grimaced before he pulled off a layer of paper from the lint brush, continuing his search for miniscule flecks of dust. 

“Why go to the trouble?” Joey asked his curiosity peaked. Kaiba’s gaze flicked down to meet his subordinate’s before he glanced away. 

“I’ve got to secure funding for your VR project somehow…” 

Kaiba’s hand stilled when he caught sight of the blonde’s reaction. Joey’s eyes were wide with surprise and his cheeks bright red. Clearly he was caught off guard by that omission. He must have taken it to mean that Kaiba was extending a great amount of effort for his benefit.

“Among other things,” the CEO amended as he continued his brushing. “People are more willing to contribute to projects headed by approachable guys, I guess.”   
Joey’s hand suddenly caught Kaiba’s. His fingers traced around his knuckles for a second and the CEO could hear blood rushing in his ears. The shorter man grabbed the lint brush, pulled off another layer, and began brushing Kaiba.

“Well, good luck then,” Joey said before adding, “It really makes me wish I had picked something a bit more grand for a gift.” 

Kaiba gave Joey a perplexed look. The blonde smirked and reached into his breast pocket with his free hand. He pulled out a tiny box no bigger than his palm. It was wrapped with cartoonish Blue Eyes White Dragon paper that you might use for a kid’s birthday and tied with a silver ribbon. 

“I thought you had been joking about a gift,” Kaiba said, stunned. He reached out his hand but Joey pulled the present away. 

“Not just yet. You haven’t even had a piece of cake yet, Birthday Boy,” Joey taunted, his tone syrupy sweet. The CEO blushed furiously before yanking the lint brush from Joey’s hand. He passed it off to the tailor and began straightening his subordinate’s lapels. 

“You’d better hold onto that until later,” the taller man sneered, “Something that small is bound to get lost on the gift table.” For a moment Kaiba was worried that he had been too rude with that last comment but he saw Joey simply roll his eyes.

“Don’t lie,” the blonde said before reaching up to straighten Kaiba’s lapels as well. The CEO flinched when Joey tugged on them sharply. 

“I’m sure you’re dying to know what I got you.” Joey’s eyes twinkled mischievously and Kaiba felt his mouth go dry. He looked away and instructed the tailor to bring them their ties. The tailor obliged and Kaiba deftly tied his own. Joey was left staring down at the strip of fabric. The CEO raised an eyebrow and his subordinate laughed nervously. 

“I’ve never tied a bow tie before.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes before he stepped over to help Joey. He popped the blonde’s collar up before sliding the fabric around his neck. Joey closed his eyes and tipped his head back, waiting for Kaiba to tie the bow tie. The CEO’s fingers suddenly felt less coordinated as he stared down at Joey’s relaxed expression. Kaiba grit his teeth and focused on tying. He straightened Joey’s collar when he was done and took a step back. The shorter man buttoned the first button on his jacket, turning from side to side, looking at himself. 

For a moment Kaiba felt that Joey looked just like any well-dressed man at the innumerable galas he had been to since the beginning of his status as a CEO. Sophisticated and handsome in a way that only formal clothes could bring out.

“What a couple of studs,” Joey said to the mirror, giving himself finger guns in the reflection. Kaiba sighed, the illusion shattered. He started walking out and his subordinate quickly followed after. 

They made their way to the Event Hall’s entrance. They pushed open the wide double doors and were surprised to see how many guests had filed in already. The hall was almost full. Everyone turned to stare when Joey and Kaiba entered. A man with a clipboard shuffled over. He recognized Kaiba but had to ask who Joey was. The blonde answered his question and the man scurried off. Joey’s eyes grew wide when he saw the man pick up a microphone. Suddenly a spotlight swiveled over and shown down on employer and employee.

“Introducing Mr. Seto Kaiba and Mr. Joey Wheeler!” 

Joey felt tense, his entire body freezing up. Had this been Mokuba’s idea? To have an announcer at the door? And why did he have to announce the two of them together? The blonde had been hoping to just come in and sit down but now he seemed swept up in Kaiba’s grand introduction. He looked up and saw his boss staring at him. He cocked his head in the direction that they were supposed to be walking. 

“Come on,” he whispered, hardly moving his lips. 

The blonde took several robotic steps forward, walking at Kaiba’s side. He started to sweat when people applauded around him. He was willing to bet that none of them knew who he was but were applauded because he was standing with Kaiba. Mercifully the spotlight started fading and people returned to their own business. Joey felt a hand on his arm and was yanked backwards.

“Long time no see, handsome. My, but you do clean up nice,” a familiar voice declared. Joey turned around to see Leah, the sassy blonde from the conference, dressed to the nines smiling up at him. He was relieved to see a friendly face. 

“Hey, how ya been?” Joey said with relief. Leah smiled but paused to look around the blonde. 

“Sorry. Was I interrupting something?” She asked. Joey turned and followed her gaze. He saw Kaiba standing awkwardly a few feet away, staring at the two of them, almost as if he were waiting for Joey to continue walking with him. When the CEO saw them staring he frowned, did an about face and continued walking over to his table. Joey’s expression reflected his confusion. He felt an elbow in his side and glanced down to see Leah looking impish.

“What have I missed?” She questioned, her voice laced with implication. Joey rubbed his face before dismissing her query. Instead they found their designated dinner table. 

The two were reunited with Rani and Satomi, the other women from the conference trip, as well as some new faces. By the time Joey’s table was done with introductions Mokuba had begun MC’ing the event. He welcomed everyone to the party and presented Seto. To Kaiba’s credit he tried to smile but his expression looked sinister. It made Joey start chuckling but he stopped when he noticed Leah eyeing him from across the table.

Dinner was served and the food was on a level Joey had never experienced before. After the main course they enjoyed some desserts and they soon rolled into the entertainment portion of the evening. The dinner tables were put away and the lights dimmed. Half of the entire hall was dedicated to an arcade stocked with games while the other half became a dance floor. Mokuba announced that after an hour of fun the cake would be cut and then a special surprise. The music started up and again Joey was surprised that it was current and relatable rather than something classical and refined. Maybe he had gotten the wrong idea about what rich parties were like.

The blonde shifted out of his borrowed tux jacket and left it on the back of his seat. He went over to the DJ booth to request a few songs for later on in the line up. He glanced over at where the main table had been but couldn’t see Kaiba. He was wondering when he should give him the gift. Though, Joey knew the moments of free time his boss would have were probably limited. The blonde continued pushing his way through the crowd when he abruptly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was shocked to see his boss standing there, looking a little out of breath.

“You… you took your jacket off,” Kaiba stated simply his eyes searching. Joey stared at him for a minute before he remembered the signal they had developed for the conference. The blonde hadn’t considered it could go both ways. 

“Oh… I was just hot,” Joey replied with a nervous laugh. The CEO took his hand away slowly and his eyes shifted to the floor. Joey was anxious. Kaiba had tried to be helpful and the blonde didn’t want him to question his judgment. 

“Well hey, since you’re here, let’s go say hello! The girls from the conference are all at my table,” he encouraged. Before Kaiba could refuse Joey looped his arm around his boss’s and started leading the way over to the table.

“I don’t need to say hello, I’m their superior! I see them at work all the time!” Kaiba fidgeted but did his best not to pull his arm away violently. 

“Hey, a friendly guy wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to say “hi” to a few friends,” Joey reminded his cantankerous boss. Kaiba grumbled but said nothing more. When they came into view of the table the CEO pulled his arm back from Joey’s grip, worried that people would notice.

“Look who came to visit,” Joey exclaimed, holding out a hand to direct everyone’s eyes to Kaiba who was looking stiff and uncomfortable. To the CEO’s surprise everyone smiled wide.

“Well if it isn’t the best boss ever!” Leah cried. 

“Looking sharp as always, Mr. Kaiba,” Satomi chimed in. Then everyone at the table took a deep breath and shouted in unison. 

“Happy Birthday, Seto!” 

Kaiba’s eyes were the size of dinner plates, his mouth hanging open. Joey smiled. He may or may not have told everyone to make a big deal about how nice the CEO was, even if it were untrue. It seemed to work, as many surrounding onlookers appeared to buy the performance. The entire table started to swarm Kaiba, giving their congratulations. Joey felt a hand on his back and looked over to see Mokuba at his side.

“Great party! I like the arcade. It’s a nice touch,” Joey complimented. 

“What’s going on over there?” Mokuba asked, hooking his thumb in the direction of the crowd. Joey chuckled at Kaiba who was trying hard to smile and accept the kindness of a handful of people at a time. He was getting high fives and hand shakes, even hugs. 

“Oh nothing important,” the blonde dismissed, “Like you said, after practice with me it’ll be easy for Kaiba to make friends.” Mokuba eyed Joey suspiciously but didn’t ask any more questions. Instead he had more pressing matters to attend to.

“Joey, I think it’s time for me to introduce my date,” Mokuba said, apprehension clear in his voice. The older man put an arm around Mokuba’s shoulder and ruffled his hair. 

“Ey, what’s the rush? The party’s only just gettin’ started. Give Kaiba the chance to loosen up first,” Joey advised. The Junior CEO groaned and rubbed his face. 

“I think I’m gonna puke! I just wanna get it over with!” 

“Look just go hang with her, get a little dancing in, schmooze and make nice,” Joey encouraged his other boss, “Be the little charmer I know you are and that way even if the introduction is a disaster she’ll be thinkin’ about all the fun.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Mokuba said reluctantly. 

“I’m pretty experienced. It’s only natural,” Joey thumbed his nose and boasted. Mokuba rolled his eyes.

The two men watched Kaiba’s small crowd of people grow in size as more and more guests came over to wish him well. The CEO was looking particularly ragged. A song ended in the distance and Mokuba glanced over at the dance floor. It was sparse and that made him nervous. 

“I think it’s time to employ Alpha Plan Dance Dance Revolution,” Mokuba whispered in Joey’s ear. The blonde held back a laugh. 

Part of the reason Mokuba had paid for a select group of people to take dance lessons was so that they could fill up the dance floor and encourage others to start partying if things got slow. Mokuba had even invited their dance instructors to the party.

Suddenly the next song started. Joey’s ears perked up. It was one of his requests. The blonde cracked his knuckles, his heart racing. The time had finally come. 

“Dance Squadron Omega, assemble!” Joey shouted. From the crowd around them several familiar faces made their way over to him including the girls from the conference. Joey nodded his head in the direction of the dance floor and in perfect synchronization everyone turned and began marching over. 

With the crowd around Kaiba thinning out he trudged over to Mokuba and grabbed his shoulder like he was a life preserver. The taller man was doubled over and looked exhausted.

“Oh my god… How do people do this?” Kaiba asked, his tone genuinely baffled. Mokuba chuckled but both their attentions were stolen by what was happening on the dance floor. 

A crowd was starting to gather, encircling the DJ booth. Kaiba and Mokuba made their way over, though the CEO could already easily see over everyone. The intro to the song started with a few sporadic beats of bass, a steady rhythm of electric piano tones. The lyrics started and based on the accent and language it was obviously K-Pop. Kaiba had heard Joey listening to it before; he had no idea something so niche was so popular. 

Kaiba could make out Joey in the center of the group. They all stood and waited in a formation of two staggered lines. The music started to pick up the pace until the lyrics “I am a good boy” sounded, the rest of the music falling silent for a second. Then the bass dropped and everyone started dancing.

Kaiba rubbed his eyes in disbelief. 

He had to be seeing things. 

The entire group of dancers started moved together synchronized and on beat. It began with a lot of arm movements, some stomping in place and then things got more dramatic. 

The group split into several smaller groups. Joey reached out a hand caught Leah as she fell back purposefully. He spun her and pulled her up and the two pressed together. Joey carried her backwards a few feet while she arched her back mimicking something you would see in a tango. The two separated and began mirroring each other’s movements comprised of more coordinated modern steps.

Suddenly an undone tie looped around Joey’s neck flirtatiously. The blonde looked back expectantly. He recognized one of the dance instructors immediately and saw him do a few hip swivels and steps as a sort of challenge. Leah twirled away into the arms of her coworker, Rani, and they began their own, partnered dance. 

Joey answered the man’s challenge with a few steps of his own before running his hands from his chest to thighs and then holding out a hand with a flourish, an invitation to his new partner. The man grabbed Joey’s hand and tugged him sharply. The blonde’s body fit tightly against his. For a minute their faces were inches apart and Joey looked a little caught off guard. He recovered and flashed a playful smile. 

Joey twirled his partner so that he was facing away and placed a hand on his hips to pull him into his body. Joey was shorter by a few inches. If you were viewing the dance from the front, like Kaiba was, it looked as though the taller man suddenly sprung two more arms. Joey’s hands raked over the man’s button up shirt, their hips moving together. 

Joey’s partner suddenly bent his knees and then slowly rose, his body swiveling snake-like against Joey’s. When the man was fully upright again he twirled to face the blonde. He took Joey’s hand and dipped him low, other hand placed delicately on the small of Joey’s back. 

When the man pulled the blonde back up he switched their positions so Joey was in front, his back grinding against the taller man. Hands appeared at Joey’s hips, guiding him in pace and movement. Joey, not one to be out done, copied the taller man’s previous move of dropping low and then slithering back up. Joey spun to face his partner and drew him close. 

The man flashed a smile before he tugged at Joey’s bow tie until it unfurled. When he had the fabric in his hand he took a step back and tucked it in his pocket, another challenge. The blonde’s smile was wide as the two fell back into step, doing more practiced moves with a big finish as the song ended. 

The cheers from the crowd were immense. The next song started up and already the dance floor was full. Mokuba was beside himself with excitement. 

“Holy shit, that was awesome! Man, can you believe how good they are?” Mokuba shouted as he tugged on his brother’s sleeve. When he got no response he looked up and couldn’t help but feel surprised. 

The look on Seto’s face wasn’t impressed, nor was it irritated (like the Junior CEO had expected). It was more bewildered, disoriented, like he was having a hard time grasping what he had just witnessed. Mokuba felt sweat collect on his brow as he shook his brother’s arm a bit. That expression was worrying.

“Bro, I paid for dance lessons. No need to be so shocked,” Mokuba said over the music. That seemed to snap Kaiba out of his stupor. He looked down at his brother and his eye twitched. 

“Are you saying you spent company money on that?” 

The Junior CEO shrunk back. He could hear the acid in his brother’s tone and was wishing the floor would swallow him up. Interrupting the tension, Joey appeared suddenly by his side, panting to catch his breath. 

“How’d we do? Not too shabby, ey?” Joey laughed, puffing out his chest and beaming, clearly proud of himself. The blonde grabbed Mokuba’s arm and pulled, unaware of Kaiba’s rage. “Come on! Let’s dance!” 

The Junior CEO didn’t need to be told twice. He sprinted after his employee, away from his furious brother’s fiery aura. When they were safely on the dance floor Mokuba could breathe a sigh of relief… until Joey got a bright idea. 

“Hey! We should get old moneybags out here,” Joey shouted over the music. Mokuba paled. He shook his head but Joey wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“Ey yo, Kaiba!” The blonde shouted over the music. Kaiba still looked angry. Joey laughed, thinking it was funny. He started gyrating in his direction, nudging Mokuba to play along. The Junior CEO was too afraid to joke. 

Joey started pantomiming like he was throwing out a fishing line and then reeling Kaiba in. When that didn’t work he tried a lasso. Kaiba made an expression of disgust before he turned heel and marched away. Joey laughed. That was just the reaction he expected.

As the night continued on Joey enjoyed dancing and the company of friends. Kaiba, meanwhile, found a secluded spot on the second floor balcony, overlooking the lower level. He knew he should be trying to befriend any number of the invited press and celebrities but he was no longer in the mood. This gathering full of strangers made him feel out of place. It reminded him of when he had come down to the dance at the conference. All he had ended up doing was standing against the wall while everyone else had fun. Joey especially. Kaiba couldn’t wrap his head around how someone could fit so seamlessly into that kind of environment. 

As Kaiba sat and watched from his ledge he noticed some strange movement. He could see Joey darting through the crowd, bouncing from person to person, zigzagging between guests. Eventually he found someone who, after speaking with him a moment, pointed up to the overlook that Kaiba was sitting on. Joey looked up at his boss and waved before he started making charging up the grand staircase. 

Kaiba’s heartbeat sped up. If he ran he could probably escape before-

“Hey!” Joey shouted, jogging down the hallway to Kaiba. When the blonde came closer he put his hands on his hips and asked, “How goes the nice guy act? Made friends with everyone already?” 

“Naturally,” Kaiba answered sarcastically with a sigh, “That’s why I’m sitting up here as far away from everyone as possible.” Joey chuckled before he took a seat a few feet away from Kaiba on the ledge. 

Kaiba’s gaze fell on his subordinate’s collar. He was still missing his bow tie… 

“I figured as much,” Joey said, “Well, not to worry, Number One Employee Joey Wheeler has been improving your image all over the place.” Kaiba sat up straight a look of anger on his face. 

“What have you done?” 

“Nothin’! Relax, I’ve just been telling people about all the nice guy stuff you do. All of it lies, of course,” Joey reassured, holding his hands up defensively.  
Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. He wondered what he’d have to redact tomorrow morning. The CEO glanced over and saw that Joey was still staring at him. 

“Why are you up here anyway,” Kaiba blurted out anxiously, “Don’t you still have half the guests left to grind on?” Joey narrowed his eyes for a moment and Kaiba’s shoulders tensed. Had he gone too far?

“Well, if you must know, I thought I’d hand deliver my present,” Joey explained, ignoring his boss’s attitude, “After all, it might get lost on the gift table.” 

Kaiba winced when his own words were thrown back in his face. Joey’s warm smile told Kaiba that he wasn’t seriously mad, though. The blonde pulled his tiny gift out of his jacket pocket and held it up. Kaiba’s curiosity was piqued. He reached out to take it but Joey suddenly pulled it back. 

“Look ah… don’t expect anything fantastic in here alright? I know I was talking a big game earlier this week but that was a lotta fluff, ok?”

The CEO rolled his eyes and took the present when Joey extended it again. Before he could open it his subordinate snatched it out of his hands.

“Like… really. If you don’t like it I’m not trying to insult your taste, or anything. I saw it and thought of you, that’s all… don’t go expecting the moon or nothin’…”

“Just fork it over, Wheeler,” Kaiba snapped, seizing the box. He started tearing the paper when suddenly Joey’s hand was placed over his. 

“You know what, maybe I should just give you a gift card… Do you like Outback Steakhouse?” 

Kaiba slapped Joey’s hand away and finished tearing off the paper. He opened the box and peered inside. He blinked slowly. He wasn’t sure what to say. 

Inside the box were two silver cufflinks with dragon heads carved on them. They were… kind of hilarious. Kaiba ordinarily like things that were so ostentatious they worked but… he wasn’t sure if it was ok for him to like these. 

“Oh shit, you hate them!” Joey moaned, messing up his hair as he ran his hands through it, “Damn it, I thought if I went back to that boutique in the next city over I’d at least stand a chance of picking something good…” 

Kaiba looked up in surprise. 

“You bought these there? That place is expensive. How much did you spend?” Joey peeked through his fingers, furrowing his brows. 

“Hey that’s not an appropriate question to ask about a birthday gift,” the blonde said, “Just please tell me if you like or hate them. I’m dyin’ over here.” 

“You should return these,” Kaiba argued with a glare, “I don’t need you spending money on me. You should… save it or something. This wasn’t from your bonus check was it?” 

Joey bristled and looked genuinely irritated. 

“Ey, I know you’re my boss and all but my finances are none of your business. I bought it for you cuz I wanted to. Cuz it’s your birthday.” Joey’s gaze was intense, warning Kaiba not to push any further. The CEO was the first to break eye contact. He looked at the floor, feeling like shit. As rich as he was now he could remember what it was like to be poor, living in the orphanage with Mokuba. 

Kaiba looked at Joey out of the corner of his eye and saw that he too was looking down at the ground. His heart sank. When had he started to care so much about how Joey was feeling? With a sigh Kaiba scooted closer to his subordinate. The blonde looked up and the taller man held the box out to him. 

“I like them, alright? Help me put them on.” 

Joey looked astonished. It took him a second but he started fumbling with the box. He placed it off to the side and Kaiba held out his arms one at a time. Joey took out the cufflinks he had in and started putting on the dragons. 

Kaiba watched the blonde’s hands. Every time a digit lingered on his skin for too long he felt like a voyeur and looked away… but he always found himself glancing back. Joey scooted a little closer to reach, struggling to connect the last one. When he had finished the job the blonde held Kaiba’s hand and wrist, turning them to get a look. 

“Man… these are kinda ridiculous,” he admitted with a chuckle. 

“You’re just now realizing this?” 

“That’s part of why I got them,” Joey said with a laugh. A glare settled on Kaiba’s features. 

“What are you trying to say?”

Joey raised an eyebrow and looked at his boss in disbelief. 

“Kaiba… I don’t know how to tell you this but… Most of your jackets have hip pads and there isn’t a time when you don’t have at least five straps or belts somewhere on your body. You’re… kinda ridiculous.” 

Kaiba looked affronted, a deep blush creeping onto his face. 

“You’re on thin ice, Wheeler. I’ll still fire you,” he murmured venomously, though not as commanding as usual. Joey just started laughing. Hearing Kaiba say he’d fire him was becoming more of a catchphrase or punch line. When Joey stopped to catch his breath there was a long pause. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but Kaiba was acutely aware that his subordinate was still holding his hand and wrist in his lap.

“Ya know… I really appreciate the job you gave me,” Joey said suddenly. The CEO’s eyes snapped over to the blonde. Joey still was staring down at Kaiba’s hand. 

“I know I’ve probably said it a thousand times… not long ago I was just scraping by. That’s why… I sold my Red Eyes Black Dragon card.” 

Kaiba held his breath. 

He could feel his pulse in his fingertips. 

 

Was Joey really telling him the story? 

He knew what that meant and it made his palms sweat. Joey had said he’d only tell that story when he considered them close friends. Kaiba swallowed nervously. He kept quiet, though a part of him wanted to stop his subordinate.

“I didn’t get much for it. If I had sold it a few years earlier I would’ve gotten more but the trend had fallen out of favor,” Joey continued, “Plus it wasn’t in the best condition since I was always using it…” His thumb flinched against Kaiba’s palm and soon it began rubbing back and forth. 

The CEO was as still as a statue. He should be stopping Joey, right? If Kaiba let him tell this story it was like admitting that they were in fact close friends. They weren’t… Right? 

Kaiba had thought about it before but it had been easier to play this ambiguous game of maybe, maybe not. What did being close friends entail anyway? Kaiba wasn’t sure if he was ready for this but he either couldn’t or wouldn’t speak up.

“Don’t get me wrong, I am glad that I’ve been giving away my deck to fans but… I wish I could’ve kept old Red Eyes.” Joey chuckled sadly and looked up at his boss. 

“Sorry that wasn’t a more interesting story. Bet you thought you were in for a heart pounding adventure.” 

Kaiba was quiet in response. True it hadn’t been half as intriguing as the things Kaiba had imagined but it wasn’t what he had expected either. It was much sadder than that. 

Is this what close friends did? Tell each other sad stories? Kaiba grit his teeth and wondered what he could do in return, how he was supposed to react.

Kaiba closed his hand, grabbing Joey’s thumb and holding it tight. He was being guided purely by instinct now. It wasn’t like the last time when he was merely comforting Joey as an experiment. If he’d given up his Blue Eyes for money in desperation Kaiba would’ve wanted some amount of consolation too. 

Joey looked up into his boss’s eyes and felt butterflies in his stomach. Kaiba looked concerned. It was the most empathy Joey had ever seen in his eyes. 

“I… I’m sorry,” he said simply. The blonde looked away and tried to backtrack. 

“H-hey what’s with that look? It’s not that big a tragedy. It was just a card,” Joey chuckled nervously, his throat dry. 

Kaiba shifted his hand to grab hold of Joey’s. Their fingers laced together and the blonde felt goose bumps springing up on his spine. Kaiba squeezed his hand. His eyes looked serious.

“No duelist should be separated from their cards.” 

Joey wanted to laugh at the gravity Kaiba gave to duel monsters but that unwavering, somber look… the blonde could barely form a sentence. Joey stared down at his hand in Kaiba’s, his heart pounding. He wasn’t sure what to say, what to do. He almost felt choked up. He flinched when the CEO leaned into his side, shoulder to shoulder. 

“I could probably help you track it down.” 

Kaiba’s mind was already at work. Tracking down a Red Eyes would be easy but to find Joey’s particular Red Eyes? That would require time, online purchase tracking, and probably a DNA test along the way. Hardly a problem for Seto Kaiba. 

“I appreciate the offer but that was years ago. Don’t go to the trouble,” Joey tried to dismiss. He knew Kaiba had endless resources and a one-track mind but there was no way Joey could let him… 

“When is your birthday?” Kaiba interrupted. 

“End of January,” Joey answered hesitantly. Kaiba smirked. Plenty of time.

“I guess I know what to get you then,” the CEO answered. 

Joey was quiet. He turned his head away. He could feel the heat on his skin. He was certain he was bright red. Kaiba exhaled and leaned into Joey a little more. He gave himself mental congratulations. The CEO seemed to be a natural at this “close friendship” thing. 

He had been so resistant to it at first but now that he was here, sitting with Joey, he almost enjoyed it. Kaiba knew he was still holding the blonde’s hand but he rationalized it as continued comfort. The CEO shifted, his thigh pressing into Joey’s, his fingers wriggling against Joey’s. Kaiba couldn’t say it, he didn’t want to say it but in the privacy of his own mind he could admit in a small voice… he liked this. Once he thought it, he couldn’t stop. 

I like this, I like this. 

I really like this.

Kaiba felt warm. The only thing that could ruin that was when he remembered where Joey’s bow tie was. He wanted to tell him to get it back. It was technically company property, after all. 

Kaiba’s phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket but he ignored it. Joey could feel the vibration as well but said nothing. It buzzed again and again and eventually Joey pointed it out.

“Should you get that?” 

Kaiba ignored it and said nothing. It buzzed a few more times and he sighed in irritation before checking it. They were texts from Mokuba. Apparently it was time to cut the cake.

“Guess you should go,” Joey said, reading the texts as well. Kaiba nodded. He pulled his hand away from his subordinate’s and it irritated him. He really didn’t want to go but he knew he had other matters to attend to. He took a few steps away before he turned to speak, remembering something. 

“Can you make me that drink after I cut the cake?” 

Joey blinked slowly, remembering his offer to introduce Kaiba to a Trash Can. The blonde smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The CEO nodded and disappeared down the hall, making his way to the cake that was being rolled out to the middle of the floor below. 

When he was alone Joey slid off the ledge to the ground, hiding out of sight. He curled up, resting his forehead against his knees. His hand was on fire. He tapped out an anxious rhythm against his pant leg. 

Something was wrong with him, he was sure now. Not just him, something was wrong with Kaiba too. Where was all this affection coming from? 

Joey thought that Kaiba wouldn’t have cared about his Red Eyes story. He expected his boss would’ve just made a wise crack about his finances like usual and left it at that. Or tell him that they would never be close friends so he should just keep the story to himself. Joey hadn’t been ready for comfort or acceptance.

He hopped off the ground, pacing around. He was all at once full of anxious energy that he had to burn off. As he paced he formulated a plan. He still had to help Mokuba with introductions, had to make Kaiba a drink. After that his “helping others quota” would be filled. He could spend the rest of the night doing what he’d planned. Anything as long as it distracted him from his thoughts. 

Joey ran off, heading down the stairs. He heard the cheers of the crowd as Kaiba sliced into the cake but Joey wasn’t diverted. He had a single-minded goal: find Mokuba. Luckily he felt a hand on his back and it was just who he was looking for.

“Joey, I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend, Noriko,” Mokuba said. The blonde whirled around. He stared at them awkwardly and both Mokuba and his girlfriend gave him questioning looks. Joey smiled sheepishly and extended a hand. 

“H-hey there. I’m Joey Wheeler, it’s a pleasure,” he recovered. The girl chuckled and shook his hand. 

“We’ve actually met before.” 

Joey cocked his head to the side and scrutinized her a little more closely. She was very pretty, tall, the same height as Mokuba. Her hair was short and bobbed, the tips of her bangs a pale blue. Joey felt like he would’ve remembered her…

“Maybe you’d have an easier time recognizing me if you saw me upside down, like the last time,” Noriko elaborated. Joey’s eyes grew wide and he gasped. 

“The hotel room! That was you?” 

Mokuba blushed furiously and covered his face with his hand.

“Did you have to remind him?” The Junior CEO grumbled. Norkio just laughed louder and looped her arm in Mokuba’s.

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” she explained, “We’re both social media junkies so it’s not like we had just met at the conference.” Mokuba smiled nervously, his ears still pink. Noriko continued, “Though I suppose that was the first time we had ever… consummated our relationship.” Her voice took on a dramatic tone at the end and the younger man’s eyes shot open. 

“Noriko! Stop saying it like that!” Mokuba moaned, turning away in embarrassment. She chuckled and threw her arms around his shoulders. 

“Oh relax.” She then directed a question at Joey, “So you’re the one that’s going to help introduce me to the mysterious and intimidating Seto Kaiba?” 

Joey chuckled nervously. He wasn’t so sure this would go well anymore. He was already feeling uneasy for other reasons. However, for Mokuba’s sake he knew he had to try.

“Yup, that’s me. I’m sure he’s busy with the cake so maybe we can find him later,” the blonde said hesitantly. Mokuba looked over Joey’s shoulder.

“Actually, I think I see him coming over.” 

Joey turned slowly and saw a horrifying sight. Something he never would’ve thought was scary before. 

Kaiba was weaving his way through the crowd, two plates of cake in his hands and a gold birthday crown on his head. Joey wondered briefly if he was in the twilight zone. That would explain this strange vision and his boss’s unusual behavior. Kaiba stopped when he got to Joey’s side. He held out a plate. 

“Here, I got you chocolate.” 

The blonde accepted it with an awkward grimace that was supposed to be a smile but he was too shaken up to make it convincing. Joey’s eyes settled on Mokuba who was giving him a confused stare. He looked like he wanted and explanation. Joey blushed ignored the look, having no answer for Mokuba. Three of the four stood in awkward silence while Kaiba munched contently on his cake. Mokuba was the first to speak up. 

“Seto I’d like to introduce you to my… friend, Noriko,” Mokuba said with a winced. He had wussed out at the last second. Joey too made a face. He was supposed to be helping but he couldn’t remember how to talk. Noriko rolled her eyes at both of them before extending a hand. Kaiba stared at it for a second before tentatively shaking it. Noriko gripped his hand tighter and leaned closer.

“Sorry, Mokuba meant to say girlfriend. Nice to meet you, Seto,” she said calmly, introducing herself.

The three men’s expressions turned to shock, Kaiba’s especially. Noriko simply smiled. Joey admired her fearlessness. The CEO’s shoulders were tense, his entire posture becoming rigid. Joey could see his jaw tighten, his lips becoming a thin line. Joey’s brain was failing at coming up with a distraction. To everyone surprise the CEO opened his mouth. 

 

“Uh… hi.” 

Mokuba’s jaw dropped and Joey nearly threw his cake. Such progress! Much socializing! 

“I can see where Mokuba gets his charm,” Norio said with a giggle. Kaiba scoffed, taking his hand back. 

“I’d hardly call spending company money on frivolous dance lessons charming.” Mokuba flinched. He was hoping Seto would’ve forgotten about that. 

“True, though I suppose it served its purpose,” she interjected, “Everyone has been having a great time since that little dance number. I’m sure it greased many a pocketbook.” Kaiba’s eyes narrowed in thought. He hadn’t considered it in that light before.

“Speaking of greased pocketbooks,” Noriko continued, “I was thoroughly impressed with your VR prototype at the conference. I’d like to donate a little to the project.” 

Joey was amazed. This woman was quite formidable. She had shown herself to be business savvy and a generous contributor with casual small talk alone. Kaiba smiled and began telling her where and how to hand over her money. Even Mokuba looked astounded. He could hardly believe things were going this smoothly. 

“Would you like to join us for drinks? Wheeler was about to make me a Trash Can,” Kaiba asked, suddenly remembering why he had come over in the first place. 

Noriko accepted the invitation and followed Kaiba as he led the way to the bar. Behind the two of them Joey and Mokuba walked side by side. The Junior CEO was staring daggers at his employee, asking under his breath what was going on. Joey shoved cake in his mouth so he wouldn’t have to talk. 

They came to the bar and Joey stepped behind it as the designated bartender. Mokuba wanted a fruity cocktail while the lady preferred whiskey neat. Joey then made two Trash Cans: one for him and one for Kaiba. He could really use one after everything. When he dunked the cans in and let them bob in the glasses Kaiba looked confused. 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” 

Joey was surprised by his boss’s lack of knowledge sometimes, for such a smart guy. The blonde slid his drink closer to himself, pulling the straw to his lips. 

“The point is to drink it fast before the Red Bull spills.” With that, Joey started drinking while simultaneously lifting the can, a race against time. 

Kaiba’s eyes widened and he could smell the competition in the air. He pulled his drink over and mimicked Joey’s movements. Eventually the blonde was able to fully remove his empty can. Kaiba wasn’t far behind but he didn’t stop after he had removed the can. 

Joey, Mokuba, and Noriko all watched in amazement while Kaiba polished off the drink in record time. He crushed the can in his hand and tossed it flawlessly into a nearby garbage basket. Kaiba pushed the glass back over to Joey, his eyes sparkling. 

“Make me another one,” he demanded.

“Hey uh… how ‘bout you finish your cake first,” the blonde tried to suggest, remembering what had happened last time Kaiba was wasted. 

“Make. Me. Another. DRINK,” the CEO demanded, his under eye twitching. 

Joey gulped. He had created a monster. The blonde slowly started making a second drink and had only just dunked the can when Kaiba snatched the glass away. The CEO was able to remove the Red Bull can seconds later. He tossed it neatly in the trash before standing, taking his drink with him.

“I’m in the mood for a challenge, kids,” Kaiba said, his eyes on the arcade games in the distance, “It’s time to play.” 

Without any commentary from the other three the CEO made a beeline to the arcade. Noriko was the first to follow after. She was intrigued at the possibility of getting to know this other side of her date’s older brother. Mokuba and Joey begrudgingly followed after. 

“Joey… What has gotten into Seto?” Mokuba asked when the two were out of earshot. The blonde sighed, sipping on his drink. 

“You’re asking me? I’ve got no clue,” he responded honestly, “Anyway shouldn’t you be happy? Kaiba told me that all this was to make him seem more likable. Maybe he’s just getting into the role.” 

Mokuba stared at his brother’s back. He would have thought such a thing was impossible not that long ago but… Maybe Joey was right. Mokuba shook his head. He’d have to let things play out. He couldn’t be sure yet.

-

For a good half hour Kaiba, Noriko, Mokuba, and Joey jumped from game to game, entertaining the CEO’s sudden burst of energy. Despite the alcohol Kaiba managed to school them all 90% of the time. He had created most of the games so it wasn’t a surprise. His boisterous bragging attracted a lot of attention and soon other guests were waiting in line to challenge him. He was more than willing to put them to shame. 

An hour passed and Mokuba unveiled the special surprise. They brought out a newly tweaked version of the VR prototype for party guests to try. As Kaiba watched the guests experienced his new innovations in gaming technology he realized that he had finished his drink a long while ago.

He glanced over his shoulder as though he expected Joey to be there. He wasn’t. Kaiba scratched his head. He took a few steps away from the VR cube and swayed a bit. He made his way to the bar but Joey wasn’t there either. He took a shot so his trip wasn’t completely pointless and then he continued his search. 

Kaiba looked on the second floor where they had been sitting before but it proved fruitless. He made his rounds downstairs and still there was no sign of the blonde. Kaiba tapped his heel against the ground in frustration. There were only so many places to go… Had he left? Kaiba felt like that was unlikely, like he would’ve said something.

The CEO glanced at the nearly empty dance floor and got an idea. He made his way across the floor. He threaded through the few exhausted dancers still swaying in each other’s arms. He glanced at each face but found no Joey. Kaiba went to the DJ booth and even asked the man at the computers if he had seen the “annoying, blonde dancer from the beginning of the evening”. The DJ had not. 

Kaiba huffed, folding his arms in frustration. He glanced around and realized that the only space he hadn’t checked was behind the DJ booth where they kept all the speakers and wires. He rounded the corner and it was dark. He squinted and took a few wobbly steps around the equipment. In the distance there was a window curtain that was blocking a portion of the wall, the corner of it tethered to the ground by a small amp. Kaiba felt this unusual and wanted to investigate further. He peeked around the curtain, his hand gently placed on the fabric as if he were about to pull it free and let it return to the wall. He stopped short and stayed his hand.

In the darkness ahead he could see the shadows of two figures. His eyes slowly adjusted and he could see their faint outlines illuminated by the colorful strobe light that was flashing on the dance floor in the distance. The song that was playing faded out and in the seconds of silence that followed before the next song Kaiba could make out a few grunts and breathless gasps.

His eyes settled on Joey’s back. The strobe threw different colors across his blonde hair first green, then red, then pink, then blue. A hand slid across Joey’s shoulder bunching the fabric of his dress shirt in a fist. Another hand slid into his hair and tugged. It looked like Joey had made a sound but Kaiba could barely hear it over the music. 

The blonde’s pants were loose around his hips, one of his suspenders hanging sloppily off his shoulder. The hand that gripped his shirt kept pulling, his neatly tucked dress shirt looking more and more disheveled. The hands pulled Joey in close and for the first time Kaiba could make out the face of the person beneath his subordinate.

Kaiba recognized him instantly. It was the dancer who had taken his tie at the beginning of the night. His face was flushed, his expression twisted with arousal. His eyebrows knitted together and his mouth hung open as he pulled Joey in closer. Kaiba saw his bare leg slip higher around Joey’s hip, his sock and shoe still on. 

The CEO couldn’t breath. The alcohol made his head spin and he took an unbalanced step backwards. He clenched his fists and focused on staying upright. He glanced up and saw the other man staring right at him. 

He’d been caught. 

Kaiba tightened his lips together, the icy shock of fear running down his spine. Would the man say something? Alert Joey to his presence? 

Instead he lifted a single finger to his lips, signaling for Kaiba to keep quiet and leave. His eyes looked apologetic, embarrassed even, and that made Kaiba feel even worse.

He turned on his heel and started walking. His eyes were on the ground, watching his own feet as he walked across the dance floor. The music faded into the background as Kaiba got further and further away from the festivities. He slipped quietly through the double doors, exiting the Event Hall. It was cooler in the hallway without the swarm of partygoers pressed together. Kaiba’s legs ached as he made his way up flight after flight of stairs. It hadn’t occurred to him to take the elevator like he usually did.

Once he was safely within the quiet silence of his apartment he could hear how loud his breathing was. He hunched over. He ran a hand over his face, his forehead drenched in sweat. A shower sounded nice. 

In the bathroom he started to undress when his phone buzzed on the counter. Kaiba saw that it was Mokuba.

He always answered Mokuba. 

Kaiba picked up the phone and hit talk, holding it to his ear without saying anything. On the other line he could hear his brother chattering about how the guests were having a great time and that he wanted to push the exit speech back another hour. Kaiba grit his teeth and felt himself bristle. He for damn sure wasn’t going back down there.

“Send them home,” Kaiba said quietly, calmly. Mokuba was silent with surprise. He stammered before asking where Kaiba was, if he was still in the Event Hall. The CEO exhaled sharply in frustration. 

Why did Mokuba question him? 

Why didn’t he understand that this stupid fucking party was over? 

Kaiba repeated himself slowly, louder than before. His breath felt hot as it hissed past his teeth. 

“Send. Them. Home.” 

Mokuba was quiet again before he tried to bargain for more time to do this or that.

“God damn it, Mokuba! I said send them home! What is so fucking hard to understand about that?!” 

Every muscle and tendon tightened beneath Kaiba’s skin as he barked into the speaker. The volume of his own voice was shocking and the rage in its tone was sharp, serrated. 

He didn’t talk to Mokuba like that. 

Not ever. 

Kaiba heard a beat of silence before…

“…Seto?” 

Kaiba winced. His brother’s voice was soft, placating. He could hear the warble of sadness in his throat and it made him even angrier, more hateful of himself. 

Kaiba closed his eyes and he saw red behind his eyelids. 

He threw his phone hard and fast. 

His ears were ringing. 

He felt a chunk of plastic bounce off his face and when he opened his eyes he could see his phone, screen shattered on the floor. There were bits of plastic all around, his phone case in dozens of pieces. There was a chunk missing from the bathroom mirror and a few spider web cracks extended out from the point of impact. Kaiba let out a groan of frustration and he brought his heel down on his phone hard for good measure.

He showered in cold water and lay down in his bed shortly after. He didn’t sleep. He stared into the middle ground, the sound of his heart and the feeling of his pulse in his fingertips the only things he allowed himself to think about. 

Meanwhile Mokuba was left with the thankless task of closing down the party. Everyone was in such a good mood that they didn’t suspect anything was amiss. They all cheered for Kaiba even though he wasn’t there to send them off himself. The night had been a complete success yet Mokuba’s shoulders felt heavy. After everyone but the workers had filtered out Mokuba texted Joey, asking if he knew anything, if he was with Kaiba. Joey never answered back.

Noriko stayed by Mokuba’s side, helping him clean up and close down the party though he urged her to head to his apartment for bed. She could tell something was wrong but would wait for Mokuba to talk to her about it. When the two were back in his apartment Noriko could see a forlorn look in Mokuba’s eyes. She gave him an out, saying that she wanted to take a shower and that Mokuba should go tell his brother good night. 

The Junior CEO went up a floor to Seto’s apartment. He knocked five separate times but there was no answer. He flipped through his keys and hesitated before going in. He had a spare key and normally had no issue with entering his brother’s apartment when he pleased but… Mokuba could feel something heavy behind the door.

When he came into the apartment it was haphazardly lit. There was a light on here a light on there with long stretches of darkness in between. There was no rhyme or reason to it. Mokuba wondered briefly if Seto was drunk and he had just stumbled through the apartment. Mokuba went to the bedroom first. He was relieved to see his brother in bed, under the covers, his breathing shallow. 

Mokuba whispered Seto’s name but he didn’t answer. Mokuba took a few steps closer. 

“Are you awake?”

“Yes.” 

Kaiba’s answer wasn’t drowsy with sleep. It was sharp and authoritative like it was at work. Mokuba jumped when he heard it. 

There was a long silence before the younger Kaiba followed up. 

“A-are you… Are you feeling ok?” 

A short silence followed before the CEO replied. 

“No.” 

Mokuba wrung his shivering, clammy hands.

“Are you sick? I could get you some water or…”

“I’m fine,” Kaiba said. 

Mokuba lost track of how long he stood there in silence as dense and cold as stone. He wasn’t sure what else to ask but he didn’t want to leave Seto. He hadn’t seen him like this since… they were kids. The Junior CEO felt a sharp sting at the back of his throat as his concern compounded but he decided to go. He whispered good night and then closed the door quietly. Mokuba ambled through Seto’s apartment, turning off unnecessary lights. When he came to the bathroom a surprising sight greeted him.

He first noticed the crack in the mirror. He pressed a few fingers against the glass, leaning in to get a closer look. Something silver on the counter caught his eye. He couldn’t figure out what it was part of but it looked like a jagged piece of plastic. Mokuba took a step back and felt another piece of plastic crunch under his shoe. He looked around the bathroom and found many more plastic shards. The Junior CEO gathered them up in his hand and brought them to the trash. When he lifted the lid his breath caught in his throat. 

Mokuba reached in and pulled out his brother’s destroyed phone. He pressed the home button but it wouldn’t even light up. The screen was cracked and the phone was practically snapped in half. 

Mokuba let out a shaky breath and heard himself whimper. He hunched down and balanced on the balls of his feet as he tried to breath slowly, keeping himself from crying. He held his hand over his eyes, thoughts multiplying. He was wondering what had happened, why Seto hadn’t talked to him. Mokuba knew his brother didn’t exactly confide in others but… Mokuba thought if it were this upsetting Seto would talk to him about whatever was going on. 

Mokuba wanted to take this whole elaborate party back. Seto had been fine before all this. He decided it had to be his fault. There was no other explanation. The Junior CEO had pushed his brother too hard. Somewhere along the way Mokuba had started to want Kaiba to make friends not because he wanted to but because Mokuba wanted him to. He felt sick, his stomach turning uncomfortably. He hadn’t listened to what Seto wanted at all. 

He stood up and looked at himself angrily in the mirror. He would make this up to Seto. He could start with the phone. With some effort he was able to pry the sim card from the pulverized device. He tossed the broken phone back into the trash and made a quick side trip to storage where they kept extra tech. Mokuba chose the same model and phone case as before. He brought it back to his apartment and began charging the phone at his desk and running through the start up settings. 

Noriko heard Mokuba come back to the apartment from the bedroom. She waited in bed for a few minutes but when Mokuba didn’t come she got up to check on him. She came to the living room and saw him sitting by his desk, a lamp to his left the only light source. His stiff shoulders cast a long shadow across the floor. Noriko came up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning over to look at what he was working on. 

“I’m prepping this for Seto…” Mokuba explained without prompt, “His phone was broken upstairs… I think he… broke it.” Noriko said nothing; she could hear the tension in his voice. Mokuba sighed and continued, “I think I made a mistake. I think… Seto’s really upset.” Noriko curled her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tighter.

“I shouldn’t have pushed him to make friends,” Mokuba cleared his throat as he spoke, “I thought it was something he’d like but… being social is something I like. I wasn’t… I wasn’t thinking about him at all.” Mokuba swallowed hard. He didn’t want to cry in front of his girlfriend. Not yet. They had only just started dating. 

“It’s true he seems like a pretty private person… but he likes Joey doesn’t he? You’re always telling me about the two of them,” Noriko pointed out while nuzzling her cheek into Mokuba’s. He reached up a hand to squeeze her arm. 

“I don’t know anymore. Maybe it’s just what I wanted to see.”

The two held each other for a while, neither saying anything. Mokuba’s eyelids were starting to feel heavy when Noriko spoke up again. 

“Well he may be upset now but you were only trying to help him. Give it some time and he’ll come around.” Mokuba nodded, wanting desperately to believe her. 

The two made their way to bed, Mokuba leaving Kaiba’s new phone to charge on his desk. Noriko held him close until he fell asleep, hoping that what she’d said to comfort him would become true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mokuba ;-;  
> And of course Joey is none the wiser. I'm sure he wont put his foot in his mouth unknowingly...


	21. The Climb Up the Ivory Tower... and the Inevitable Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gotta get worse before it gets better right? Kaiba's not one to take things lying down, after all.

The weekend came and went and by the time Monday rolled around Joey had a new spring in his step. The past few days had been liberating. No work, no stress, and he’d spent the majority of his free time in bed with the dance instructor from Kaiba’s party. They had already made plans for later in the week. As he dropped off his borrowed tux at the dry cleaners it occurred to him that he couldn’t remember the dance instructor’s last name. He’d have to find that out discreetly before they met up again. 

Forgetfulness aside, the blonde’s dry spell seemed to be at an end and he welcomed the change. Joey had been having all sorts of distracting thoughts towards his boss and now friend. This was for the best, really. If he was to approach a platonic relationship seriously he couldn’t have any lingering sexual tension to cloud his judgment.

Once the tux was taken care of Joey continued on his way to Kaiba Land. He got everyone their preferred morning coffee and burst into Mokuba’s office with sparkling enthusiasm. 

“Hey there boss, got you some mornin’ joe with a side of Joey!” He chuckled a little at his own joke and set down the travel cup on Mokuba’s desk. For the first time he noticed that the Junior CEO was face down, forehead pressed into the desk, his hair sticking up at unusual angles like he hadn’t gotten the chance to comb it. 

“Ey, Mokuba… you alright?” 

The younger Kaiba groaned before turning his head to stare up at his employee. His forehead and the tip of his nose were red, his eyes bleary. Joey winced. He had been in such a good mood it hadn’t occurred to him that anyone else would feel differently. 

It was then that the blonde remembered briefly glancing at a text from Mokuba over the weekend. He hadn’t answered back. It had been about Kaiba and Joey had committed himself to not thinking about the grouchy CEO while he was with the dance instructor.

“Joey… I think I made a mistake,” Mokuba sighed, closing his eye, his eyebrows knitting together. Joey pulled up a chair to the side of the desk, ready to listen. 

“Trouble in paradise? Things not go well with Noriko?” The older man asked, hoping for Mokuba’s sake that things would be ok. 

“Nothing like that. Things with Noriko are good,” Mokuba said, shaking his head. Joey sipped his coffee, waiting for the Junior CEO to explain. With a big sigh Mokuba began. 

“I think… I think I pushed Seto too far.” 

Joey raised an eyebrow, not sure what he meant. The last time he had seen Kaiba the CEO had been in an unusually happy mood. Suspiciously happy. Joey was beginning to wonder if he had been replaced with a lookalike. 

“He spent the whole weekend doing work from his apartment and he’s only come out to get the occasional fax from his office. He’s gone full hikikomoru,” the younger Kaiba’s voice was tense, laced with concern for his brother, “I think… I think because I pushed him to make friends he’s snapped and I’ve only made things worse!” 

Mokuba pressed his forehead into the desk and ran his hands through his hair wildly, making it even messier. Joey snorted derisively, certain the younger man was overreacting. Kaiba was unshakable, after all.

“Sounds like he’s having a temper tantrum. Did someone beat him at video games on his birthday? Spill punch on his tux?”

“That’s just it,” Mokuba exclaimed, sitting up and speaking with his hands, “He won’t tell me! I keep hearing him grumble under his breath about a certain guest but beyond that he won’t explain what happened.” 

Joey pushed Mokuba’s coffee across the table for him to pick up and drink. The blonde smiled confidently and pressed his thumb to his chest. 

“Well this looks like a job for Kaiba’s number one bud,” he said in a half joking tone. Joey was still a little anxious about where their relationship stood (mostly because of his own feelings) but it had taken a positive turn lately. He wasn‘t sure what was bothering Kaiba but he felt like he at least owed him a shoulder to cry on after the party. Joey pulled out his phone to send a text but Mokuba stopped him. 

“Wait, Joey, don’t! I know that I’ve been pushing it from day one but… you don’t have to continue with this whole being Seto’s friend thing…” The Junior CEO trailed off staring down at the floor nervously. 

Mokuba didn’t want to blame Joey for anything but the younger man was definitely suspicious. Both Joey’s and his brother’s strange behavior at the party and then Seto’s sudden blow up… Mokuba knew they had to be connected somehow. He figured it was probably for the best to create some distance between the two of them.

Joey blinked slowly, surprised at Mokuba’s declaration. He never thought he’d see the day when the Junior CEO would stop pushing friendship like hardcore drug. The blonde pocketed his phone before protesting.

“Mokuba, come on. Kaiba’s just pouting. You have to harass him a little until he gets over it,” Joey explained, a plan already in mind. 

“Harass him?” Mokuba raised an eyebrow and asked with concern.

“I just mean tease him a bit,” Joey clarified, “He gets too serious sometimes.”  
Mokuba eyed Joey dubiously. The blonde scratched the back of his head. He hadn’t wanted to get into details but Mokuba looked like he needed convincing.

“Look I wasn’t gonna say anything but… Kaiba and I… we might actually friends now. Like, I think even Kaiba believes it.” 

The Junior CEO gave his employee a look of pity, like he felt bad that Joey was deluding himself. With his brother’s current mood Mokuba doubted that the blonde’s claims could be true.

“I’m serious! I gave him his birthday gift and we had a deep conversation. I couldn’t make that up if I wanted to,” Joey tried desperately to prove. 

“That doesn’t sound like Seto at all,” Mokuba refuted, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Joey hung his head in defeat. 

“Look I’m just gonna text him and see. I’m sure you’re stressing out over nothing,” the blonde insisted. 

Mokuba fell silent and waited to see what happened. He still felt like it was a bad idea but now his curiosity was piqued. His brother was hard to read and nearly impossible to get along with. Joey knew this better than anyone so for him to actually believe that they were friends made the Junior CEO interested. 

Joey composed and sent a message that read, “Hey Birthday Boy. How was your weekend? Are you going to need any Red Bulls this week?” Joey’s enthusiasm dwindled with each passing minute. He glanced from Mokuba to his phone. Ten minutes passed and he realized he was starting to look bad. He followed up his original text with, “Or coffee?” 

Another long silence. 

Now Joey was starting to get irritated. He sent another text, “Mokuba said you were having a rough weekend. Anything you’re best bud can do to help?” 

For a fraction of a second Joey saw an ellipsis pop up like Kaiba was typing and then it disappeared. The blonde tried to tell Mokuba but the Junior CEO didn’t believe him. Joey sighed and put his phone away. Maybe this was more serious than he thought.

The blonde went over to his desk and started up his computer. He was shocked to see that he had over 100 unread emails and counting. Every time he refreshed the page there were more. Joey opened a few and could see that they were forms and articles to be filled out and edited respectively. All of it busywork sent directly from the CEO of Kaiba Corp. 

Joey scratched his head in confusion. What was all of this? None of it was familiar. He was about to ask Mokuba about what he was seeing when suddenly his printer started spitting out page after page. Joey got up and saw that he was getting mountains of faxes from the same number. 

Simultaneously his office phone rang and he answered. It was Kaiba’s most recently hired secretary rattling off instructions for all the paperwork Joey was receiving. The blonde tried to tell her that it was some kind of mistake when there was a knock on Mokuba’s door.  
Several of Joey’s coworkers burst in, some holding phones some with handfuls of paperwork. Apparently everyone was receiving work and then being directed to give it to Joey. The blonde couldn’t believe it. 

He could hear paper falling to the floor as his printer continued to print, then a sharp beep to indicate it had run out of paper. Joey looked over at Mokuba. Their faces mirrored each other, their jaws slack, eyes wide and baffled. Joey hung up on the secretary who was still droning on. He clenched his fists a boiling rage in his chest. 

Suddenly his phone buzzed. He read the text and spat out a noise of disgust. It was an answer to his earlier question. It read, “You can help me by doing this paperwork.” 

Joey tried to call Kaiba to ask him what the fuck was going on but it went straight to voice mail. He felt his eye twitch. He grit his teeth and leaned back. He took a deep breath and cursed. 

“Fucking Kaiba!!!”

-

Over the next few days Joey had his nose to the grindstone filling out Kaiba’s ridiculous quantities of paperwork. Mokuba helped disperse it amongst other employees who probably would’ve filled it out anyway. Some of Joey’s coworkers took pity on him and would spare fifteen minutes here and there to help him with a portion of a stack. All the while half of Joey’s brain was dedicated to figuring out why Kaiba was doing this. 

It didn’t make any sense. Even down to the last words they had exchanged things had been good, great even. Joey thought that Kaiba had actually turned a corner and accepted him as a friend. He never would’ve thought it possible. There was a constant refrain in Joey’s head when it came to Kaiba. 

He doesn’t like me. 

We’re not friends. 

Kaiba hates my guts. 

It’s impossible for him to be nice to anyone let alone me. 

That’s just how it is. 

Nearly half a year ago that was all that Joey knew about Kaiba. That line of logic had been slowly crumbling as time passed. Joey had been there to support him, although reluctantly at first, and Kaiba seemed to soften to Joey’s presence as well. The blonde realized that it actually pained him to think about things going back to the way they had been. The CEO had carved out his own place in Joey’s life and he didn’t want that space to become empty again. Not this easily.

Joey acknowledged that he was probably thinking a little dramatically. His boss could just be in a bad mood. Perhaps he was taking it out on everyone. However, without the CEO around to confirm or deny the theory Joey’s thoughts were multiplying and spiraling. He couldn’t help but imagine the worst possible scenario.

He tried several times to find Kaiba after work but he wasn’t in his office and he didn’t answer his apartment door. Midweek Joey got permission from Mokuba to take an extended lunch break so he could confront the CEO during work hours. He had it on good authority that Kaiba was actually doing some work in his office for a change. 

Joey marched to the CEO’s Kaiba Corp office, determined to shake some sort of explanation from him. Kaiba’s secretary stopped him. She tried to inform Joey that Mr. Kaiba wasn’t taking any meetings that day. The blonde clenched his fists and stared at the closed door that lead to his boss’s office. He was silent for a moment, contemplating his next move in this frustrating chess game. 

“I know you’re in there, Kaiba! What the hell is your problem?!” Joey shouted loudly at the door. He heard movement, papers shuffling, and something heavy falling to the ground. Joey darted around Kaiba’s secretary and wrenched the door open.  
His eyes were wide with shock. 

He came in just in time to see Kaiba jump out the window. 

Joey’s heart nearly stopped. He ran over to the windowsill and looked down. He was both relieved and angered to see the CEO escaping with the aid of his jetpack. The blonde shouted after him, the wind carrying his curses away.

By the end of the week Joey was exhausted, all his attempts to reach Kaiba failed. He wasn’t beaten yet, though. He had one more plan formulating but he would need Mokuba’s help to pull it off. Joey explained his idea but the Junior CEO was on the fence. 

Joey wanted to borrow a key to Kaiba’s apartment so that he could catch him before he could run away. 

Mokuba was apprehensive about this plan to put it lightly. It was one thing for Joey to try and catch him after work in his office but it was another to invade his privacy and sneak into his apartment. Mokuba tried to explain this to Joey but the blonde countered. If he had to do the same amount of paperwork next week he wouldn’t make it to the weekend. 

The younger Kaiba relented. He did feel bad for Joey. He didn’t deserve to be tortured with busywork. Not to mention he was falling behind with his regular duties at Kaiba Land because of Seto’s vengeful delegation. Mokuba had tried to convince Kaiba to stop sending paperwork in his own way but clearly his brother wasn’t letting up anytime soon. 

As much as Mokuba wanted to protect Seto he also had his own employees to look out for and his own deadlines to meet. Plus Seto was an adult. Mokuba would always love his brother but he was also running out of sympathy for these childish actions. With a beleaguered sigh Mokuba handed over Kaiba’s spare apartment key.

-

One fateful night Joey made his way to Kaiba’s apartment after hours. His heart was racing. He knew he was taking a gamble on his career and physical well being by doing something so drastic but he couldn’t stand another week like the last. And, though it embarrassed him to admit it, he missed working with the Kaiba he had gotten to know better. Despite all the strange feelings it was stirring in him, Joey at least wanted the two of them to be back on speaking terms. The mystery was killing him. He still had no idea what was up Kaiba’s ass to make him suddenly focus his entire wrath in his direction.

Joey snuck past Kaiba’s office and could see the lights still on. Perfect. With the CEO still working Joey could sneak into his apartment and catch him unawares. He fiddled with the key, rubbing it between his fingers. He thought back to the way Kaiba had offered him comfort at the party over the loss of his favorite playing card. How had they gone from that to where they were now? Joey was determined to find out.

The blonde entered Kaiba’s apartment and crept stealthily to the living room. He knew it was cheesy but he wanted to have one of those movie moments. When Kaiba came home Joey wanted to flick on a light and be seated comfortably in a chair and say something like, “Well, well, well.” He was sure that would take the CEO by surprise. 

Joey had to rearrange a few pieces of furniture so that he could both be hidden from the view of the front door and be able to catch Kaiba if he walked past. Once Joey was satisfied with his staging he turned off all the lights, finding his way back to the chair with the light of his phone.

He sat and waited. Of all the things Joey hated waiting was one of the worst. He was a man of action, after all. The blonde knew the pay off would be fantastic but that didn’t stop him from slouching in the armchair, boredom making his eyelids droop. 

He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when he fell asleep or for how long but he was woken up by a distant noise. Joey’s whole body flinched, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the armrests. He slowly remembered where he was and what he was doing. Joey tried to slow his breathing as he glanced around in the darkness. He saw a faint light in a hallway and heard shuffling. Joey sat up and reached out his hand, searching to find the switch on the lamp so he could salvage his surprise movie moment.

Kaiba must not have seen him. Joey was certain he would’ve been jarred awake by hands on his throat if Kaiba had come home to see him snoozing in his apartment unannounced. The blonde cleared his throat as quietly as possible, sitting up straight and folding his legs neatly, waiting for his boss to come near the living room. He didn’t have to wait long. 

It was dark but Joey could still make out Kaiba’s tall silhouette as it came around the corner. He made his way over to his desk, fumbling around for something. Joey took a deep breath and decided it was time for his well deserved pay off.

“Ah hah! I got ya!” The blonde snapped as he turned on the lamp next to him, the brightness making him see spots. He heard Kaiba yelp in an unusual way. Joey blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his eyes. When he could see he took a minute to appreciate Kaiba’s priceless look of shock. He also noticed that the CEO was shirtless dressed in some simple black sweat pants. His hair and torso were both damp as if he’d just finished showering. Joey tore his eyes away and continued his speech smugly. 

“Thought you could just hand down punishment from on high without any repercussions? Well you’re dead wrong, boss. How about you explain yourself and-”

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment!?” Kaiba screeched, his eyes wild and his posture tensed, ready for attack. Joey felt his hands grow cold as he started to regret all of his choices. He made a mental note that Kaiba obviously did not like surprises. Nevertheless, he tried to maintain his fearless confidence as he spoke. 

“I am in your apartment because you have been avoiding me all week and I-”

“How did you get in here?! Did you BREAK IN to my apartment?!” Kaiba sounded unhinged. Joey could feel sweat on his brow. He held up the spare key that Mokuba had given him. The CEO marched over and snatched the key out of Joey’s hand with such accuracy he didn’t feel it leave his grasp. 

“MOKUBA!” Kaiba snarled, throwing the key to the floor. His eyes snapped over to Joey who tried to defend his other boss. 

“Hey now, don’t blame the kid. I asked him to help me out because you-”

“What makes you think you can just come in here when you fucking please?! Are you insane or just that stupid?!” Kaiba’s face was red, the vein on his neck throbbing as he glowered down at his subordinate. Despite the obvious danger in front of him Joey was starting to get annoyed. He didn’t like being interrupted and all this unexplained hostility was Kaiba’s fault anyway. Joey straightened his shoulders and didn’t back down. 

“You didn’t give me much of a choice, Kaiba.” 

The CEO let out a sharp, angry laugh before he began mocking.

“Didn’t give you a choice?! So breaking into my apartment made the most logical sense to you?!” 

Joey stood up out of his chair, putting a foot forward so he could square off with Kaiba. 

“Are you kidding me? You jumped out a window and flew away on your fucking jet pack a few days ago! You’re telling me that was a logical choice?” 

“What I do with my jet pack is not your concern,” Kaiba’s eye twitched as he shouted back, “You’re the one who’s out of line here, Wheeler!” 

“I’m not the one who sent down paperwork hell for no reason,” Joey scoffed before he took another step into his boss’s personal space, “And what happened at the party? I thought we had finally become friends!” Joey blurted it out with no hesitation. He was too angry to care if it was awkward to say out loud. It was the truth from his perspective.

Kaiba faltered. He took a step back, his eyebrows knitting together for a second before he sneered and rebuked Joey’s statement. 

“Friends? Are you fucking joking? There’s no way in hell! Now you’re as delusional as Mokuba!” 

Joey was surprised when his heart sank. He had expected Kaiba to deny it but he hadn’t expected it to hurt this much. 

“Don’t give me that!” Joey shouted back, refusing to let the CEO get away with pushing him aside like he was nothing. “I know it started off as a joke and I know we hated each other when we were younger but… But I told you that story! You let me tell you about my Red Eyes!” 

“A momentary lapse in judgment, I assure you,” Kaiba leveled. He folded his arms and refused to look his subordinate in the face. 

Joey’s mouth hung open. He couldn’t believe the lengths his boss would go to in order to deny any expression of kindness. Joey’s chest was aching, his throat tight. He was on the verge of storming out but when he examined Kaiba’s expression he felt certain that his boss was lying. Joey put his hands on his hips and decided to keep pushing. Kaiba had never had a friend in his life besides Mokuba. Joey was more than willing to educate him on how it worked. 

“I hope you know how lucky you are, Kaiba. I’m willing to forgive you if you apologize right now.” Joey didn’t give an inch when Kaiba’s perplexed eyes met his. 

“What the hell are you talking about? Forgive me? For what?” 

Joey clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. Kaiba could be impossibly dense sometimes. 

“For hurting my feelings!” The blonde snapped. Then he lunged forward and gave Kaiba a shove on both his shoulders. The CEO hadn’t been prepared for that so when he stumbled backwards he almost fell over. He stared at Joey in disbelief. Kaiba was mortified, a blush rising to his cheeks. He marched over and shoved his subordinate back. 

“Fuck off, you third rate employee!” The CEO retorted. Joey didn’t stumble as much. He knew Kaiba would come back at him. The blonde stomped closer and tried to push Kaiba again. 

The taller man dodged to the side but Joey leaned in and rammed into Kaiba’s chest with his shoulder. It knocked the wind out of the CEO and he fell on his ass. He blinked rapidly, his breathing shallow. He couldn’t comprehend that Joey Wheeler had just knocked him to the ground. He looked up and saw the blonde extend a hand, flashing a self-righteous smirk. 

“Need some help, buddy?” Joey asked, his voice saccharine and smug. Kaiba was furious. He slapped Joey’s hand away and jumped off the ground. The blonde could see him curling and uncurling his fists. Joey didn’t want this to devolve to punching or else they might be too pissed to ever forgive each other. 

Kaiba leapt towards Joey but he ducked low and caught Kaiba’s waist taking them both to the ground. They rolled over each other a few times and the blonde forced his way on top. Kaiba thrashed around violently. He shouted with the most colorful language Joey had ever heard him speak, demanding that his subordinate get off him. Joey tried to stop all of Kaiba’s long limbs from flailing but he caught a fist to the side of his nose and he was seeing stars.

“That fucking hurt! Shit!” Joey shouted. 

“Get the fuck off me, Wheeler!” Kaiba snapped back. 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong!” Joey shouted, finally grabbing hold of his boss’s other arm. He was panting as he stared down at the CEO. He realized this was a compromising position as he straddled his superior but he didn’t feel like getting punched again. His stare intensified and Kaiba started to fidget uncomfortably under it. 

“Nothing’s wrong! Get off!” he shouted, avoiding Joey’s eyes. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t have the strength to push the blonde off him. He might have to start upping his exercise regimen.

Joey leaned closer to Kaiba’s face and the brunette flinched. His eyes flicking back over to his subordinate’s passionate gaze. 

“Friends tell each other what’s bothering them,” Joey informed him. Kaiba’s mouth opened but he said nothing. 

“Fine, I’ll go first,” Joey said with a sigh, “For starters, my nose fucking hurts. Also, to go from you being nice to me at the party to treating me like a damn workhorse again pissed me off. Kaiba, you… you held my hand, for Christ sake!” Joey felt his face turn red as he remembered and then realized that their hands were only a short distance apart at that very moment. 

The blonde was surprised to see Kaiba start blushing. The CEO’s expression looked tortured. His mouth was still open but he either couldn’t or wouldn’t say anything. Joey felt his throat start to sting again. He decided to be vulnerable, hoping it wouldn’t bite him in the ass. 

“Kaiba I… I want us to be friends. Like… a lot. More than I ever expected to. Do you… want that too?” 

Joey winced when he saw the fear in Kaiba’s eyes. That seemed like a pretty obvious answer. Joey’s grip on the CEO’s wrists went slack and he removed his hands. His face was burning with shame. This little gamble cost him his dignity and possibly the best job he’d ever had. 

Joey felt a tug on his collar and looked down. Kaiba had grabbed a hold of it. The blonde froze. He was afraid to move. He felt like if he did Kaiba would get spooked. Joey was confused when the CEO reached up and pinched his nose. He furrowed his brows in question.

“Your nose is bleeding,” his boss pointed out. 

Joey made a noise of confusion and noticed that there were a few drops of blood on Kaiba’s chest. The blonde expression became sheepish and he apologized, his voice warped with Kaiba holding his nose. He put his hand over Kaiba’s to pinch his own nose, moving to sit on the floor. Without Joey on top of him the CEO sat up and walked off wordlessly. Joey wasn’t sure what to make of that but Kaiba returned quickly with a handful of tissues.

The blonde stood up and was about to take them from him but Kaiba didn’t hand them over. He stepped close and pulled Joey’s hand out of the way. He pinched his subordinate’s nose, his other hand cradling the back of Joey’s neck to keep his head still. Joey stared down at his boss’s torso, having nowhere else to look. He didn’t know what to say, if he should even try to speak. Would it do any good? 

Joey’s eyes found their way to the blood droplets on Kaiba’s collarbone. He glanced down and saw that his boss was holding a few extra tissues in his pocket. Joey extended his hand hesitantly. He pulled out a tissue and wet it with his tongue to rub his own blood off Kaiba’s skin. Joey murmured an apology under his breath. Kaiba’s sigh ruffled his subordinate’s bangs. 

“I punched you. It’s my fault.” 

“Good point,” he responded, snorting as he breathed into the tissue. Another long silence passed before Kaiba spoke up. 

“So… I’m supposed to tell you what’s bothering me?” 

Joey stopped breathing for a second. 

“That all depends,” he answered, “do you want to be friends or not?” 

Joey looked up to see Kaiba’s face. The CEO seemed divided. His mouth held immense tension and his eyebrows knitted together like he was upset but something in his eyes seemed hopeful. 

“Do you really want a friend who punches you?” The tone of Kaiba’s voice was surprisingly soft. Joey realized he made a convincing argument. He wanted to tease his boss but something stopped him. Kaiba’s eyes were scrutinizing Joey’s face intensely, awaiting a response.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been punched by a friend and I’m sure it wont be the last,” the blonde said with a sigh, putting his hands on his hips. He peeked up at Kaiba, desperate to see his expression but not wanting to be too obvious. He could see the CEO’s jaw move as he bit the inside of his cheek. Kaiba’s eyes meandered to the floor, his face flushed. He still looked distressed. 

“Hey don’t look so upset. I said it was fine,” Joey insisted. On instinct he patted Kaiba’s back but it felt more than a little intimate when his hand met bare skin dewy with sweat. Joey swallowed nervously and took his hand back. 

“So fess up,” he continued, filling the awkward silence, “What’s been bothering you?” Kaiba grimaced. It sounded childish in his head now but he knew from experience that Joey wouldn’t just let it go.

“My birthday party… was not meant to be a speed dating service for you,” Kaiba stated plainly. 

Joey was dumbfounded. He opened and closed his mouth, not sure where to start with something like that. 

“I… hang on, I’m not sure if I get what you mean.” 

Feeling awkward Kaiba stepped away from Joey, tossing the bloody tissue in the trash. The blonde took the remaining tissues to use without his boss’s help. 

“I mean exactly what I said,” Kaiba answered, not wanting to get into the details. He folded his arms, his body language becoming defensive. On instinct his guard was being built back up. Joey’s confounded expression, however, made him realize he’d have to explain himself further. 

“I had the unfortunate experience of encountering you while you were… preoccupied,” Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. When Joey said nothing Kaiba looked over and saw that he was still perplexed. The CEO sighed louder wishing for the nightmare to be over. 

“Behind the DJ booth? You and… whoever that was you had been dancing with?” 

Realization suddenly dawned on Joey. He slapped a hand to his forehead. It was starting to make sense now. He had seen the CEO’s reaction to walking in on his brother. Of course that would be awkward with family, but the fact that Kaiba was disturbed to see an employee in a similar position… It definitely gave credence to the asexual rumors, in Joey’s mind.

“Shit… I’m sorry you had to see that,” the blonde said with a nervous laugh. Kaiba rolled his eyes and took a seat in his swivel chair. 

“Honestly, I could’ve gone my whole life without seeing that… and with a man, no less.” 

Joey bristled at that last statement. All his muscles tensed at once, his fists clenching. He had gotten enough judgment about being bisexual for a lifetime from the people in his life. 

“What’s that supposed to mean,” he asked warily. 

Now Kaiba looked confused. He could see the ire in Joey’s expression and it made him nervous. They had just reached some sort of common ground and now it seemed he had stuck his foot in his mouth. He was getting exhausted of the fighting too but… Kaiba just couldn’t let it go. Joey with a man? It was a plague on his memory every time he closed his eyes. A long time ago he had never thought it possible and now it was all he could think about. 

“It means just what I said. You with a man it’s just… odd.” 

Joey balked, clearly offended. Kaiba grimaced and tried to further elaborate. 

“I just… I saw it at the dance and then at my birthday and I… It’s just unusual, ok? I shouldn’t need to explain why!” 

Kaiba and Joey mirrored each other’s posture, arms folded, both turned slightly away from each other. Kaiba’s eyes were searching his subordinate’s face for a reaction. Joey kept his heated stare on the wall. 

“Well, like I said I’m sorry you saw that but it’s none of your business,” the blonde responded diplomatically. 

“None of my business? It was at my birthday party,” Kaiba’s eyes widened and he scoffed. Joey looked over at his boss with a mixed expression of disbelief and rage. 

“You also own all of Domino City! What, am I supposed to fuck people outside the city limits?!” 

Kaiba cringed and Joey could tell that last one made him uncomfortable, but he didn’t care. Kaiba was being ridiculous. 

“I know you’re used to people doing every little thing you tell them to but this is nuts! We can’t all just rub one out to a Blue Eyes White Dragon card and be satisfied, alright?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kaiba recoiled and snapped.

Joey threw his hands in the air in desperation. He was at the end of his rope trying to deal with all of the CEO’s idiosyncrasies. 

“It means congratulations, Kaiba! You’re asexual! Great for you! When I first heard the rumors I wasn’t sure but the way you act whenever anything remotely sexual comes up… It all makes sense now.”

Kaiba’s mouth hung open. He was really thrown by that declaration. Asexual? Rumors about him being asexual? From where? Who? Kaiba stuttered out an answer, trying not to let his silence speak for him. 

“I-I’m not asexual! Where did you hear that?” 

Joey raised an eyebrow at his boss incredulously. 

“I’m not!” Kaiba insisted. The blonde simply rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care if you are, Kaiba. Just don’t try and tell me what to do.” 

Annoyance rose in the CEO’s chest. He hated that patronizing tone in Joey’s voice. How dare he try to tell Seto Kaiba who he was?

“Just because I don’t fuck every man or woman with a pulse like you do doesn’t mean I’m asexual,” Kaiba’s breath was hot as it hissed past his teeth. The words had left his mouth before he had time to consider the consequences. 

Joey’s eyes were wide, his jaw tight. He inhaled sharply, his shoulders rising, his chest puffing up. He looked like he was about to explode. Then he exhaled and laughed bitterly. 

“And now I’m a slut. Nice cherry on top of that shit sundae, Kaiba.” Joey said his name with such a bite it made the CEO flinch. The blonde turned on his heel and started leaving. Instinctually Kaiba stood and took a step after him.

“Wheeler,” he shouted after his subordinate. 

“Just fuck off!” Joey shouted over his shoulder. Kaiba heard his front door slam in the distance. 

The CEO was in a state of shock. He hadn’t actually expected Joey to leave so abruptly. He took a few steps back and sat down in his chair again. He rested his chin in his hand and his expression became pensive. 

Asexual…

Asexual?

Rumors about me being asexual.

How many people think I’m asexual?

…

Wheeler thinks I’m asexual?

Kaiba was at a loss for words. Joey had made it sound like asexuality was the obvious conclusion to the sum of his actions. Why? How had it been so easy for Joey to write him off? Sure he didn’t let his sexual urges overwhelm him and yes his experiences were minimal… His relationships weren’t broadcasted to the public but that was a necessary, precautionary measure for someone in his position. Kaiba had always wanted the focus of his company to be what it produced, not some scandalous gossip about who was in bed with whom. Apparently this attitude hadn’t stopped the spread of rumors though…

That aside, Kaiba was more frustrated by something else. Something more terrifying. If Joey thought he was asexual… if that’s how Joey saw him then… 

No. 

He couldn’t allow himself to think like that. 

Clearly, though it pained Kaiba to admit it, Joey was the one who was in the right state of mind. If they were to be friends no sexual feelings should crossover. As Kaiba had just learned Joey saw him as a colleague, not a future conquest. That was good. That was what he should hope for… 

So then why was the question at the forefront of Kaiba’s mind: Does he share a blanket and watch movies with other men? 

Kaiba groaned aloud and hunched over in his chair. It was weird to imagine Joey with a man, yes, but what was weirder was that he couldn’t stop imagining it. 

Over the past few months Kaiba had seen a lot of Joey. He had catalogued all those experiences: his flushed face, the excitement of their thighs pressing together, Joey’s drunken drawling tone, his touchy feely familiarity, that frustratingly remarkable smell that clung to both him and that leather jacket. Kaiba could recall with distinct clarity Joey’s sleepy expression when they had woken up next to each other in bed at the conference.

“Mornin’.”

No. 

No, no, stop.

Kaiba shook his head. He had to stop thinking, had to. This was stupid, pointless. Unnecessary things to remember. Joey was his friend, at the very least… or did he mean the most? Kaiba thumped the heel of his hand against his forehead. It did him no good to store memories like the softness of his hair, the way his neck flushed when he drank too much, his knowing smirk when he peered over his glasses, how he would nudge Kaiba to get his attention. 

Why were these things so easy to summon from the depths of his mind? Why were these the things he associated with Joey? Not his annoying personality or his terrible jokes but that carefree grin he always seemed to flash.

Kaiba felt a shiver of revulsion wrack his body. He needed a distraction. He got to his feet and decided to finish drying his hair and head to bed. Perhaps sleep would help him unscramble his brain. Maybe he could come up with some way to properly apologize to Joey over the weekend and move on with his life.

-

The CEO slinked into the Kaiba Land offices near the end of work hours. He had spent his entire weekend finalizing the contract that Joey was supposed to sign to protect his rights when it came to the VR project. The sooner Kaiba could get that out of the way the sooner he could make use of the funds he had accrued and start putting the product out there for the masses. If all went well they would be rolling in money in no time. A huge payday had to make Joey less pissed off, right?

Kaiba approached Mokuba’s office cautiously. He had purposefully picked a time that his brother wouldn’t be there. He didn’t want Mokuba to be a witness to the tension between him and Joey. His brother had been championing their friendship from the start so for him to watch what was sure to be a train wreck would be unfair.

The CEO cast a long shadow across the office door. He braced himself for the worst and decided to jump in. He would be lying if said he wasn’t at least a little anxious as he turned the doorknob. He peeked in slowly and saw Joey twirling a pen in his fingers as he fielded a complaint on the phone. Kaiba hesitated. He could easily back away now and leave before Joey even noticed him…

No, no. He was resolute. It wouldn’t do him any good to run away now. Kaiba took a deep breath and entered the office. He walked over to Mokuba’s desk to set his things down. It took a massive amount of willpower to keep his eyes forward and not let them drift over to Joey.

The blonde didn’t falter on the phone call. He continued to calmly speak to the customer on the line. Kaiba pulled the contract out of his bag and sat on the edge of the desk, waiting for Joey to finish. He was caught off guard when he finally got a glimpse of his subordinate’s face.

His voice may have been calm but his eyes were livid. Joey’s jaw was tight and his expression sour as he pinned Kaiba to the spot with his fiery gaze.

“Yes, we would be more than happy to give you store credit, sir,” Joey said to the customer, his upper lip flaring away from his teeth slightly. Kaiba swallowed thickly and tried to keep his face from betraying his apprehension. Joey’s conversation ended a few moments later and he went back to his work on the computer, ignoring Kaiba’s presence.

“Tough customer?” the CEO asked, clearing his dry throat.

“No, they were fine,” Joey answered curtly. The silence was thick and cold. Kaiba clenched the papers in his hands and decided to press forward.

“I’ve got the first draft of your VR contract drawn up. We should look over it and discuss the terms,” Kaiba said, his normal authoritative tone intentionally softened.

“I’m a little busy here,” the blonde said coolly, not looking away from the computer screen. Kaiba took a deep breath to stay patient. Joey’s bad attitude was frustrating but not undeserved.

“Well, when do you think you’ll be free,” the CEO asked.

“Couldn’t say,” Joey replied, his tone blasé, “Let’s just say I’ll get to it when I get to it.” 

Kaiba glanced at the clock. There were only three minutes left before his shift was over. He had hoped Joey wouldn’t mind staying late to talk the contract over, perhaps, in his apartment. The chances of that seemed improbable now. Kaiba was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

“It’s open,” Joey shouted over his shoulder. Kaiba was expecting to see an employee bashfully peeking in the door but the face that appeared made his blood run cold.

“I figured I’d pick you up,” the man said with a smile, “The weather is starting to take a turn.” When his eyes met Kaiba’s the disgruntled CEO felt nauseous. It was that same dancer he had seen tangled in Joey’s arms at his birthday. 

The man smiled nervously and Kaiba’s eyes darted away. His neck and face were hot; he couldn’t stop the blush rising on his skin. He kept his eyes glued on the contact, letters swirling as his vision blurred. He heard Joey stand from his desk and gather his things, his desktop computer powering down. Kaiba grit his teeth as they greeted one another, he could hear the soft sound of a peck on the cheek though he couldn’t bring himself to look up and see who was the receiver.

“We still have to look over the contract,” Kaiba choked out breathlessly. His voice sounded off when it hit his ears, hoarse and louder than necessary. His eyes flickered up to see Joey’s response. 

The blonde was already halfway out the door. He leaned back into the office, his hand on the doorknob. When he smiled it was crooked, lacking any of its normal warmth.

“Sorry, boss. I’m off the clock,” Joey said before closing the door behind him.

…

Cold.

His knuckles felt cold.

Kaiba let the contract slide from his hands to rub them together.

The silence in the office was deafening.

His ears were buzzing, the sound of blood rushing in them.

His throat was aching.

Kaiba slumped over, his shoulders heavy as he stared at the carpet. He couldn’t believe he had been immobilized so easily in the face of an awkward interaction. His heart was still pounding wildly in his chest. He ran a cold hand across his face, fingertips quivering.

He hadn’t expected to ever see that man again. He wondered with apprehension if this was to become a normal occurrence. Kaiba couldn’t tell if the man had recognized him. He had a famous face but in the semi darkness, who knew?

Kaiba slid off the desk to pick up the contract that he had wrinkled with his clammy grip. He put it back in his bag and decided to turn in early. He was suddenly feeling exhausted.

-

“Hey, wasn’t that your boss?” Joey’s date asked as they exited the offices. He slid a hand around the blonde’s waist and said, “I think I might’ve been fired if I’d said something like that in that tone.” Joey laughed in response but it was dark. His face had a look of irritation.

“He threatens to fire me all the time,” Joey joked, trying to force a cheerful smile through his anger, “But hey, enough about him.” Joey slid his hand in his date’s back pocket and grabbed his ass aggressively.

“Let’s go do something fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so some seriously awkward insults leveled about orientation in this chapter.  
> I don't intend to offend. From my perspective in the heat of the moment both boys are saying things they don't mean, trying to hit below the belt. I hope that comes across and doesn't sour the experience :)


	22. Sink or Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man you guys are killing me with those heartfelt comments!!!  
> Thought I'd whip up a quick drawing to show my appreciation, I'll post it on my blog as well. I'm really happy with all your feedback and I hope I can keep things up to a high standard where realism is concerned.  
> That being said we aren't out of the woods yet. 
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156832906@N03/26840770717/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Mokuba was feeling out of sorts lately. He suspected he was being kept out of the loop. A little under a month had passed since Kaiba’s birthday party and things were different. Not in an obvious way, not to most, but Mokuba could sense a disturbance. 

The Junior CEO sat at his desk and rested his cheek in his hand as he contemplated. He knew he had other work to do but something had been nagging at him for weeks now and he couldn’t focus. He decided to piece what he knew together. He watched Joey switch deftly from phone calls to write ups to reports. He certainly seemed in his element now that he had settled into his role at Kaiba Land. That was good. Mokuba had hoped from the beginning that Joey would succeed.

Even his personal life seemed to be going well. Mokuba had met Joey’s newest boyfriend and even took credit for introducing them since he had been their dance instructor. He was a nice man. Mokuba was glad Joey had found someone to share his accomplishments with.

But…

There it was again… that nagging, niggling thing in the back of his head. Mokuba opened up his desktop and fiddled around with a document to give his hands something to do. He eventually lost interest and was left staring at his wallpaper. He had it set to a picture from his last vacation with Seto. Mokuba tapped his finger against the desk, studying his brother’s face.

Seto hadn’t stopped by Kaiba Land in a long time. Mokuba opened up his brother’s schedule and double-checked. Seto didn’t always indicate when he would be stopping by but nothing was even penciled in. He hadn’t made an impromptu visit lately either.

Mokuba’s eyes slid back over to Joey. He still felt bad about telling him not to pursue a friendship with Seto for the time being. He thought it was what Seto wanted and Joey seemed content to drop it… Mokuba felt like he should be happy.

And yet…

The Junior CEO sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. Joey had been so sure that they were friends. Mokuba wasn’t certain what had happened between them. He had tried to pester Seto for answers but he wouldn’t divulge anything. 

Mokuba wasn’t stupid. He knew they had fought. Seto’s continued reclusiveness and Joey’s bruised nose weeks ago had indicated that much. However, to Mokuba’s knowledge, Seto was still hard at work on Joey’s VR project, had been this whole time. He would spend more hours than usual in the lab running test after test, tweaking his creation. Surely the fight hadn’t been that serious if he was working on it this intensely. 

But… 

What had they fought over in the first place? Joey didn’t seem like the type to give up on a friendship and Kaiba wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. Something was off and Mokuba couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“You alright there, boss,” the blonde asked, pulling Mokuba from his thoughts, “You got a thousand yard stare goin’ there.”

“Oh, uh, nothing important,” the younger Kaiba said giving what he hoped was a convincing smile. “Say,” he wondered aloud, “have you and Seto gotten the contract figured out yet? It seems like he’s really making headway in the lab and…” 

Mokuba trailed off when he saw Joey’s expression warp. His pleasant smile had tightened, his nostrils flared. His eyes looked like they would burn a hole through his monitor. 

“Guess we just haven’t had the time to hash it out,” Joey replied, voice blunt and choppy. 

Mokuba looked away. He had all the information he needed. Clearly there were some unresolved issues here. An idea started to take shape in Mokuba’s head. It was slightly devious, but it was worth the risk if he could pull it off. Mokuba was still concerned about the fragile nature of their relationship, but they could at least be civil with one another. He couldn’t have his favorite new hire and his only brother feuding.

“Well, if you want I could go over the contract with you,” Mokuba said cheerfully, “Seto’s shown me about a dozen times the things that need to be ironed out. Since he’s so busy this might be the best way.” Joey’s expression relaxed to its normal positive appearance.

“Yeah, that’ll work,” he said, relieved not to have to face Kaiba. Mokuba nodded and they both got back to work. There was only one loose end left to tie up now.

-

“I’ve got your favorite, bro! Chocolate cake!” Mokuba shouted as he kicked open Seto’s apartment door at Kaiba Corp Tower. He set the confections on the kitchen counter and closed the door behind him. He listened quietly for a moment but he heard no response. Mokuba wandered through the hallway until he found Seto at his desk. It was a rare occurrence but the elder Kaiba was slumped over and asleep. His head was resting on his folded arms, breathing steady and slow. 

Mokuba checked his watch and was surprised. It was 1 o’clock. The younger man had only ever seen his brother nap on accident after a full day’s work… it was unlike him to fall asleep with work still in front of him in the middle of the day like this. 

Mokuba peered over his brother’s shoulder to get a look at the papers sprawled out on the desk. A cursory glance told him that it was Joey’s contract. It was riddled with red marks, some things crossed out, passages circled, and tiny notes in the margins. Mokuba was surprised to see Kaiba working so hard on something that would usually be handed off to the legal division. 

The Junior CEO shifted a few papers aside but paused when he caught a glimpse of the page detailing the royalties. His eyes widened. He could hardly believe the amount on the paper. 5% was on the high end of most royalty negotiations and Mokuba had never seen Seto willing to part with that much profit before.

The CEO stirred and Mokuba took a step back. Seto sat up slowly, yawning before he looked over at his brother. He blinked a few times and checking his watch.

“Mmm shit. I can’t believe I fell asleep,” he grumbled before rubbing his eyes and stretching. Mokuba took a seat in a nearby chair.

“Seto, have you been having a hard time sleeping lately,” Mokuba asked. He wasn’t sure exactly how much his brother’s sleep schedule was thrown off, but the dark circles under his eyes made Mokuba nervous.

“It’s not that I’m unable to sleep, I just don’t have the time,” Seto responded, “I have to work out this contract so it’s fair.”

“That’s what our legal team is for. It looks like you’ve got it pretty much settled… why not hand it over to be finalized,” Mokuba suggested, hoping that his brother would see reason.

“No,” Kaiba insisted, “I have to do this. I’m the one who fucked this up.” Mokuba tilted his head quizzically. He was at a loss.  
“Hold on, what exactly did you fuck up?”

Kaiba stared at his brother for a moment. His eyes were glazed over and red from lack of sleep. He sighed and rested his head in his hand.  
“Wheeler’s mad at me,” Kaiba said simply.

Mokuba was even more confused now. It was typical for Seto to hurt people’s feelings but continue to charge ahead in whatever direction he deemed correct. What was causing him to question his actions now?

“Are you… are you doing this to earn his forgiveness?” Mokuba asked in disbelief. If it were anyone else it would make sense but Mokuba knew Seto didn’t act like most people. His brother grimaced, a frown settling on his features.

“I don’t need his forgiveness, I just want him to stop being mad,” Kaiba huffed, “He’s even more of a pain in the ass when he’s pissed.”

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. He didn’t necessarily believe his brother. In fact he was quite certain that Seto was lying to save face. He wanted to call him out on it but this was unfamiliar territory for Mokuba. He had never seen his brother so concerned for another person’s feelings, at least not enough to physically and mentally exhaust himself in the search of a solution.

“Well, I’d like to help you, but I still don’t even know what you guys are fighting about,” Mokuba asserted, folding his arms across his chest. He leveled a defiant stare at Seto, an ultimatum. He had been trying to get an answer out of his brother for weeks and this might have finally been his chance. Kaiba winced, knowing that if he was to move forward he might need advice from Mokuba.

“It’s stupid. Clearly Wheeler is in the wrong. I explained myself and he refused to understand,” Kaiba snapped, clenching his eyes shut. Mokuba sighed. That explanation gave him nothing.

“Of course it’s stupid. People argue over stupid things all the time,” Mokuba pointed out, “Why don’t you just tell me what you said that made him so mad. Or was it something you did?”

Kaiba looked off to the side, eyes squinted in contemplation, trying to pinpoint the exact moment in their argument where things had unraveled. 

“Well, he seemed to take the most umbrage with my distaste in his choice of… company,” Seto muttered, eyes settling on the floor. Mokuba grit his teeth and exhaled sharply. These roundabout non-explanations were making his eye twitch.

“Which means?” Mokuba asked bluntly. Kaiba’s jaw tightened and his foot began tapping against the floor.

“I simply told him that I didn’t appreciate him using my birthday party as an excuse to… to hook up with that dance instructor,” Kaiba finally admitted, pressing the heel of his hand against his forehead. 

Mokuba was confused. He opened and closed his mouth several times in an attempt to speak but wasn’t sure what to say. He sighed and sat back. This is what their fight had been about? Something so… innocuous, so ordinary?

“So wait… you’re mad that Joey got with someone at the party?” Mokuba had to repeat it, so he knew he wasn’t misconstruing things.

“I walked in on them!” Kaiba shouted, clearly offended, “They were behind the DJ booth just… going at it like it was a normal thing to do!” 

Mokuba felt a look of astonishment on his features. He was reminded of Kaiba’s awkwardness when he had walked in on him and Noriko, but to be bothered by just anyone? It seemed odd to Mokuba.

“So, they hooked up,” the Junior CEO brushed it off, missing what his brother was so upset about. “Plenty of people hooked up at the party, Seto. Are you worried about employee fraternization rules? The dance instructor wasn’t a direct hire for us so there’s no worries there…”

A look of disbelief settled on Seto’s face. His shoulders were tense and his knuckles white as he gripped the armrests of his chair.

“Are you not at all bothered by this?” Seto asked skeptically. Mokuba’s only response was a shrug. Kaiba grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. “So you’re completely fine with your employees just running amok, doing whatever they please?!” 

Mokuba was more than a little irritated by that comment.

“Yeah, when they aren’t on the clock! Seto, the personal lives of our employees have nothing to do with us!”

“But you’re Wheeler’s friend, too! Doesn’t it bother you that he’s doing this on company grounds? With a man?!”

Now Mokuba was even more baffled.

“No… and why is it somehow worse that he’s with a man?”

“God damn it, Wheeler said the same thing! And he gave me the exact same look! Why do I have to explain myself!?” Kaiba stood out of his chair, his voice getting louder and louder as he spoke. 

“I hate it! I hate thinking about it, I hate seeing it! I just do, ok?! Why is that so hard to understand?”

Kaiba was panting. After a moment he seemed to realize his overreaction. He looked at Mokuba, mortification in his eyes. He sat back in his chair and held his head in his hands.

“Why can’t he just keep me out of it?” Kaiba asked quietly. Mokuba didn’t get the impression Seto was asking him in particular, merely pondering out loud.

“Seto…” Mokuba murmured, unsure of what else to say. He was afraid to think it and he definitely didn’t want to say it… but it sounded like his brother was jealous. Of what Mokuba wasn’t sure, but he wanted to handle this as delicately as possible. He got out of his chair to kneel by Seto’s side. He placed a comforting hand on his knee.

“You do realize you said “too”, right?” Mokuba asked, his voice feather light. Kaiba moved his hands so he could look into his brother’s eyes. The CEO’s expression was puzzled.

“Earlier… you said, “you’re Wheeler’s friend, too,” Seto,” Mokuba pointed out. He watched his brother’s mouth hang open, taken by genuine surprise.

“That’s not what I said,” Kaiba insisted, his gaze darting back to the floor. Mokuba grabbed Seto’s hand to get his attention.

“Yes, you did… and there’s nothing wrong with that,” Mokuba smiled gently when he saw his brother’s ears turn red. When he refused to speak Mokuba decided to try and dispense some wisdom. 

“Look, it’s natural to be unsure of how to act in a new friendship,” Mokuba faltered for a moment when he let the F-word slip out but Seto didn’t seem upset so the speech continued. 

“You’re just trying to figure out the balance of things… plus now that Joey’s dating someone it’s like there’s another person in the mix. Sometimes it’s tough when a friend wants to spend time with someone else.” Mokuba’s eyes were sparkling with hope, his fingers crossed. He didn’t want all this emotional talk to make Seto shrink away. Kaiba sighed and hung his head.

“What am I, a child?” Seto asked. His tone wasn’t one of anger, just exhaustion. He chuckled weakly, leaning back in the office chair. “It sounds like you’re talking to a preschooler.” Mokuba gave him a sympathetic look and continued squeezing his hand.

“I’m not trying to talk down to you or anything… You may be a genius CEO and a savvy businessman but when it comes to relationships you might as well be a preschooler.” 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue. His head lulled to the side, his eyes falling back to Joey’s contract, as thought he would find his answer contained in it.

“I noticed you gave Joey a pretty generous deal with the royalties,” Mokuba commented.

“He’d better appreciate it,” Kaiba groused, eyes still on the papers.

“That’s all well and good but I’m sure he’d appreciate an actual apology, too,” Mokuba hinted, though he knew the chances were slim. As he expected Seto tensed up, the muscles in his hand flexing.

“Maybe,” the CEO said through clenched teeth. Mokuba’s eyes widened. That had been more than he was expecting.

“Well, whatever you decide to do I scheduled a meeting with him on Monday to look over the contract. I figured you two could hash it out in one of the conference rooms here?”

Kaiba’s expression softened and, to Mokuba’s surprise, he seemed to perk up a bit.

“He agreed to a meeting?” Seto asked, the slightest quiver of hope in his voice. Mokuba forced a smile. He decided not to tell Seto that Joey was being deceived. He figured that they could work that out on Monday.

“Of course. I’m sure he wants to get this figured out as much as you do,” Mokuba encouraged. He purposefully made his statement vague. He could have been speaking about the contract or their relationship, whichever one Kaiba wanted to hear most. Seto nodded, eyes back on the contract, his mind working. Mokuba stood quickly and gathered the papers, taking them away from his brother’s reach.

“How about I take this down to the legal division and they can polish up your new edits,” Mokuba said soothingly, “I think you could probably use a nap. Rest up and think about what you’ll say at the negotiation.” 

Kaiba frowned. He looked restless, like he wanted to scan over the contract again, make sure everything was perfect. However, he let out a long yawn and his whole body wilted. He rubbed his bleary eyes, his cheeks flushed with the beginnings of a fever after so many sleepless nights. Rather than fight it he simply nodded, making no attempts to move. 

Mokuba tilted his head and smiled, sympathy in his eyes. He could tell that Seto was trying really hard. Mokuba gently took his brother’s hand and tugged. Once Kaiba was standing Mokuba guided him to his bedroom. The Junior CEO pulled back the covers for his brother. While Seto took off his suit and settled into bed Mokuba drew the curtains and turned off the lights. Before leaving he went over to the bedside.

“Promise me you’ll actually sleep once I leave,” Mokuba pleaded, patting Seto’s hair. The CEO nodded, his eyelids struggling to stay open. The younger Kaiba smiled. Before he could get up and leave Kaiba lazily reached out from under the blankets and to squeeze his brother’s arm.

“Thanks… You’re a good kid,” Seto murmured, eyes finally closed. Though he knew the older man hated it, Mokuba couldn’t help but lean close and throw his arm over his brother’s shoulder, giving him a side hug. To his surprise, Kaiba returned it. He ruffled Mokuba’s hair and  
hummed softly.

After a moment of peaceful silence the two separated and Mokuba left Seto. The Junior CEO was pleasantly surprised as he made his way to the legal division’s offices. He wasn’t sure if it was just the exhaustion but Seto seemed more considerate and open to suggestion. Perhaps he was turning a corner with his attitude. Mokuba didn’t want to get ahead of himself but he was hopeful for the future.

Kaiba meanwhile was starting to feel a little agitated once he was left to his own thoughts. He rolled over and tried to plan what he would say in his head. Yet, it seemed like the more he tried to concentrate on stringing sentences together, the less sense they made. He struggled in anguish like this for a while before his eyes popped open.

He was having a hard time imagining what an interaction with Joey would be like since so much time had passed. He hadn’t seen him in so long that he couldn’t picturing his face properly… Or at least a face that wasn’t blemished with rage. Kaiba rolled back over and reached out to his nightstand. He fumbled around until he was able to grab his phone. He went to his text messages and looked through the image cache in his conversation thread with Mokuba. 

He could hardly believe he was resorting to this… his plans had always been to wipe those photos out of existence but he had been too distracted as of late. Eventually he found what he was searching for. He cringed and tried not to look at his own face in the photo. The look of drunken shock was mortifying to a man who valued his professional persona so much. Instead he let his eyes meander over to the other face.

The first thing Kaiba noticed was that one eye was slightly more drooped than the other. He couldn’t remember how many beers Joey had consumed by then but enough to look a little rough around the edges. His smile was wide and toothy, like Kaiba had grown accustomed to. His cheeks were red, nose slightly scrunched. His hair was longer now, Kaiba noted, his brain picking up on the subtle change in length since the photo had been taken. He could recall how Joey had been able to sweep it back into some kind of style when he dressed formally.

Kaiba’s eyes lingered on Joey’s hand, curled around his shoulder in the picture, pulling him reluctantly into view. He took a deep breath and looked back at Joey’s face. As stupid as it felt, Kaiba decided to practice his speech.

“You’re an idiot.”

… Not a great start. 

The CEO sighed and grit his teeth. He wasn’t really sure where to begin. Much as he hated to admit it he had been obsessing over how he would navigate around this current predicament. Weeks had passed and he’d come up with nothing. He wasn’t even sure why he was still mad. His only working theory had been that his integrity as a boss made him infuriated by Joey’s actions, purely because he was an employee. Mokuba had shot down that idea mere minutes ago.

“Stop being such a baby,” Kaiba spoke to 2D Joey, pressing his finger to the screen so his phone would stay on. That wasn’t any better…

“You being pissed off… pisses me off,” Kaiba elaborated. Maybe he had something with that? The CEO pondered, wondering how he could expand on that line of thinking.

“I’m the one who deserves to be mad,” Kaiba said, pausing to consider his words. “It was my night that was ruined… Would it have been so hard to…?”

So hard to what?

Kaiba wasn’t sure, or rather he felt uncomfortable saying it… though he knew that was stupid. He was alone, it didn’t matter what he said.

“Why couldn’t you have just… gone elsewhere to do that?”

Kaiba grimaced… That wasn’t quite it. Not to mention he was sounding accusatory. That attitude had gotten him into trouble in the first place… But then he thought back to Joey’s own words.

“Friends tell each other what’s bothering them.”

Kaiba sighed and rolled to his other side, eyes still glued to the picture. Sometimes Joey’s naïve bluntness made Kaiba feel like he was in an after-school special.

“What I mean is… Why did you have to do that at all?”

That felt a little closer to the truth. That question had been something hanging around in his head for a while now. 

Why did Joey suddenly seek out the dance instructor?

What was the point? 

Well, Kaiba knew the point… He tried not to think about their intense dance number. Clearly, Joey had been intrigued by that man… just like the other man at the conference. He appeared to have a thing for bravado and smug confidence. But putting that aside Joey had seemed content to dedicate his time to either helping his boss’s reputation or simply spending time together. Why did he suddenly abandon him to fulfill a more personal agenda?

“You held my hand for Christ sake!”

Kaiba recalled how Joey had referenced that as evidence of their friendship. If he had been so concerned, so focused on Kaiba’s feelings then why did he decide to slip away and abandon the CEO?

The CEO’s head felt foggy, like he was missing the point of the apology. Much as he didn’t want to, he knew that the best course of action was to support Joey’s relationship, like he had with Mokuba when his girlfriend was brought up.

Kaiba placed his phone down on the covers of his bed, letting the screen grow dark. All the energy was leaving his body. He felt limp and helpless. It didn’t sit well with him… his resolution to be supportive felt more like giving up.

But what was his alternative?

Kaiba drifted off to sleep without any other ideas coming to mind.

-

It was Sunday evening and Joey felt anxious. He had agreed to discuss his contract with Mokuba. He should’ve been relieved. He had been at the start but the closer Monday came the more cowardly he felt. He was running away from Kaiba and he knew it, but he wasn’t sure what else to do.

Every time he thought back to their last argument his emotions ran the gamut of furious to upset, yearning to listless. Deep down Joey wanted to patch things up with Kaiba… he wanted to see him. However, when those weak willed thoughts entered his mind he reminded himself that he had nothing, what so ever, to apologize for. This was on Kaiba. 

It riled Joey up the more he obsessed. He was certain that his boss had never apologized for anything in his life. It would do him some good to realize when he was being a jackass and do something about it.

But Joey was nervous. He felt like the more time that passed the further apart they would become. Kaiba had made no attempts to reach out. That was a fact. One Joey couldn’t deny. Was that his response? Was his lack of communication communicating his true feelings? Thoughts like that made the blonde sick.

In the darkness Joey fumbled around, searching for his phone. His heart was in his throat. This was stupid. Did it really matter who made the first move as long as they could come to some resolution and stop this cycle of avoiding each other? Joey’s thumb hovered over his text thread with “Blue Eyes White Fuck Face”.

In the end he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

The blonde let out a long, beleaguered sigh and rested his head on his pillow. He flipped through his photo library and found the candid shot of him and Kaiba from months ago. 

No one could know that he had been looking at it off and on, fixating. He wasn’t certain what he was looking for in it. It held no answers for him… perhaps he just liked thinking of a simpler time, before he had become aware of how complicated Kaiba was.

…Well, Kaiba had always been complicated, but the maze only got more convoluted the further Joey ventured in. The blonde’s gaze flicked over to Kaiba’s crimson face. Joey had never seen him blush so much before. A long time ago he wouldn’t have thought Kaiba was capable of that. Joey’s eyes clenched shut, a blush of his own rising. 

Every time he thought back to their fight he remembered with shame that he had brought up Kaiba’s asexuality in a way that wasn’t so positive. As someone who had been judged for a different orientation he could hardly believe he had made light of Kaiba’s interests or lack thereof. He wished he could take it back… Maybe if he apologized for that it would open up a dialogue? He knew his chances were slim but Kaiba did seem to be less harsh than in his younger years, understanding even. 

Joey folded his arms and thought. He decided that after the contract business was over he might broach the subject with Mokuba. Joey didn’t feel confident enough to actually face Kaiba yet, but maybe the Junior CEO could help him take the right first step.

Joey settled in for a restless sleep, tomorrow’s possibilities looming.

-

5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20 minutes passed and still Mokuba was nowhere to be seen. Joey glanced at the clock on the wall, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. The blonde had been ushered to an empty conference room in Kaiba Corp Tower that afternoon. The security guard assured him that the Junior CEO would be arriving soon.

Joey worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He could feel a cold sweat on his palms. Not only was he nervous about discussing a huge, life altering contract, but he was also trying to think of the most nonchalant way to bring up dealing with Kaiba at the end of this meeting. Now that the day was finally here Joey was a bundle of nerves. He had no idea what to expect, with either the contract or his relationship with the CEO.

He tried breathing deeply to relax himself but every exaggerated exhale made him more wound up. He jumped when he heard the door handle click and turn. Joey’s posture straitened sharply, he dusted off his suit jacket and wiped his sweaty palms on his pant legs. The door swung open and Joey’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

There Kaiba stood. Not Mokuba Kaiba, but Seto Kaiba. Joey’s tongue was dry, stuck to the roof of his mouth. He wanted to blurt out something but he was frozen. Kaiba took a few steps in the room, but stopped. His eyes met Joey’s and he winced at the look on the blonde’s face. Joey watched Kaiba’s eyes shift away, an expression of embarrassment boring into the carpet.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Joey managed to choke out, instinctively wheeling his office chair a few inches away. Seto raised an eyebrow and held up a stack of stapled papers.

“The contract,” he responded simply with a look of confusion mirroring Joey’s. It was then that Mokuba poked his head in the door.

“Hey, nice to see you both,” the Junior CEO said, a customer service smile plastered on his face, his tone upbeat and energetic, “Joey, I’m so sorry but something’s come up and I’m not able to work out the details of the contract with you.” 

Joey’s mouth was flapping soundlessly. Kaiba looked over his shoulder at his little brother and it dawned on him in an instant that he had been tricked.

“Good thing Seto is more than capable of handling everything,” Mokuba said, gesturing over to the older Kaiba.

“Mokuba,” the CEO started, irritated that his brother would set this up in such a deceitful way. He knew Mokuba was trying to help but the look of horror on Joey’s face told Kaiba that this wasn’t going to go over well. The CEO took a step towards the door but to his astonishment Mokuba slammed it shut. He heard the sound of a lock turning and then silence. Kaiba stared at the door in genuine disbelief. He walked over and jiggled the handle. 

Mokuba had locked them in. 

Kaiba couldn’t believe it. He tried the handle again and again, pulling on it, but to no avail.

“Mokuba, this is ridiculous,” Kaiba shouted through the wood of the door, pulling at the handle with both hands now. When he heard no answer he felt his blood run cold, frustration mounting. He opened his mouth to shout again but was interrupted.

“Mokuba, stop jokin’ around!”

Kaiba turned around to see Joey yanking much more vigorously at the conference room’s side door, which also appeared to be locked.

“This ain’t funny! Let me outta here right now,” Joey continued to yell, bracing one foot against the wall as he pulled against the door with all his body weight, his face flushed from strain. 

“I’m never gonna accept more clothes from you if you don’t open this god damn door!”

“Sorry guys, I have another meeting I can’t be late for,” Mokuba finally answered from outside of the front door. Kaiba heard footsteps in the distance before, “I’ll be back later to let you out, alright? Try and be productive!”

Joey and Kaiba eventually gave up on trying to force the doors open with brute strength. Both of their hearts were pounding as they wondered how to face each other both literally and figuratively. Kaiba was the first to slowly turn around. He made a face at what he saw.

The blonde had assumed an odd stance, his knees bent slightly, arms at his sides, fingers curling and uncurling like he was ready to spring into action. He slowly edged his way to the table, making sure a chair was between the two at all times.

“I’m not going to attack you,” Kaiba snapped in aggravation. Joey blinked and realized that he was being a bit over the top. He straightened up and folded his arms over his chest. 

“I know that,” the blonde responded, eyes downcast.

Kaiba sighed loudly before taking a seat. He decided to retreat into familiar territory and start with the contract. Kaiba could and did talk business day in and day out. Maybe he could work his way up to an apology later. 

The CEO’s lips tightened into a line when Joey stayed put in his corner. Kaiba pulled out a chair next to him and cocked his head towards it, indicating that Joey should sit. The blonde eyed it wearily. He walked stiffly towards it, pulling it a few more inches away from Kaiba and then sitting.

All of Joey’s thoughts of brokering peace had fizzled up the moment he’d seen Kaiba’s lanky frame in the doorway. His blood was boiling. How dare this asshole trick him into a meeting? It was just another offence on top of a growing pile. He had even roped Mokuba into this as well. Joey’s fingers curled and uncurled against the leather of the office chair seat. He could barely focus on Kaiba’s words, his head hot with rage.

Kaiba on the other hand had already begun to read through the contract. His voice was calm and cool, reciting familiar passages, but he could feel the fury rolling off of Joey in waves. He knew they were fighting but this anger seemed fresh. Every time Kaiba’s eyes flickered over to Joey’s face he saw his expression darken a little more, teeth gnashing. Kaiba stopped his explanation and sighed loudly.

“I didn’t set this up, you know,” he admitted, hoping this admonishment would sooth Joey. It didn’t.

“Likely story,” the blonde fumed, his grip on the chair seat tightening, “As if sweet, little Mokuba would plan something like this.” Kaiba’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Ok, now you’re delusional,” the CEO retorted, “He loves scheming these kinds of things.”

“Oh great, now I’m delusional,” Joey griped, throwing up his arms, “Just add that to the list. I’m a delusional, idiot, furry, slut!”

Kaiba rested his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands. This was going even worse than he had imagined.

“Why are you making this more difficult,” he asked, at a loss. Joey balked and slapped a hand on the table.

“Ey, you’re the one who can’t stand your employees having personal lives,” Joey asserted, his tone low. Kaiba frowned and looked over at his subordinate. The blonde looked like a hissing cat, his muscles tight, teeth showing beneath a flared lip.

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Kaiba responded, “Let’s just focus on the contract.” Joey rolled his eyes and snatched the papers off the table.

“Oh yeah, please explain the contract to poor, dumb Joey,” the blonde mocked, flipping through page after page, hardly looking at the contents. Joey wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore, what end this tantrum would serve, but he couldn’t stop.

“Can we even sign anything? I mean, I know I’m a moron, but aren’t there supposed to be witnesses? Some sorta council?”  
Kaiba exhaled hard, trying to stay cool in the face of Joey’s petulance. He wasn’t wrong.

“Well, Mokuba was supposed to be the witness,” Kaiba replied rubbing his temple with his fingers.

“Too bad, so sad,” Joey huffed, flapping the papers of the contract noisily, “Guess we can’t do anything about it. Let’s just sit here and not talk to each other until Mokuba comes back.” Kaiba clenched his fists, his patience wearing thin.

“You don’t have to sign anything, but we can at least discuss the terms,” the CEO insisted.

“What’s the point? It’s not like I’ll understand it anyway,” Joey complained, plopping the contract down on the table. Kaiba ignored him and flipped the contract open.

“At least tell me how you feel about a 5% royalty agreement,” Kaiba asked. It was something he had been going back and forth on for a long time. For a moment Joey’s angry expression relaxed.

“That’s it?”

Kaiba’s eyes widened in shock.

“What do you mean “That’s it”? 5% is on the high end,” Kaiba explained, “Do you understand how much money that will be once we start earning a profit on-

“Stop right there,” Joey interrupted, holding out a hand in front of his boss’s face, “I don’t wanna know.”

“What do you mean you don’t want to know?” Kaiba repeated back, his voice sounding strained. His brain couldn’t make sense of Joey’s strange thought process.

“I mean, I can see your angle,” Joey said, his eyes narrowed, “You’re not gonna earn my forgiveness with money.” 

“The thought hadn’t even crossed my mind,” Kaiba snapped, though clearly he was a bit ruffled. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t hoped a payday would put Joey in a better mood. The blonde rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair. He folded his arms and his angry expression became more sullen.

“Whatever, I don’t care,” Joey mumbled. He rubbed his forehead with his left hand and Kaiba’s eyes ran along the discolored scars. Joey sighed long and hard before falling silent. Seto started to sweat. It wasn’t like Joey to shut down. Kaiba fiddled with his fingers, his eyes glued on the blonde whose head was still in his hand.

Kaiba’s heart was racing. He couldn’t put his finger on it but Joey’s demeanor was scaring him. He had wanted to approach the apology with the best intentions… but they had just ended up fighting again. Honestly, Kaiba had hoped that he wouldn’t have to say much, that Joey would just be willing to forgive him without an apology. He had wanted desperately for his subordinate to conveniently be in a better mood, ready to move on. 

The CEO bounced his foot up and down, anxiety consuming him. He decided that he’d have to do the unthinkable and try to mend this bridge himself. Kaiba didn’t know why it was so hard to say he was sorry, but it was. Admitting weakness was not his forte. He took a deep breath and spoke anyway.

“S-so… how are things… with your… boyfriend?”

Joey slowly lowered his hand, a skeptical look coloring his features.

“What do you care,” the blonde responded bitterly, his guard instantly up.

“… I care,” Kaiba lied. He hoped if he could say it out loud he could eventually come to accept it but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Where is this going,” Joey asserted, feeling a fresh wave of anger in his gut. How did Kaiba manage to find something he wanted to talk about even less?

“It’s not going anywhere I just… I thought I’d ask,” the CEO choked out, his shoulders growing tight. Why was Joey making this even harder than it already was?

“What, you wanna scare him off? No employee of yours is allowed to date,” Joey sneered, a hostile tone in his voice. He was too mad to question Kaiba’s true motives. If he had taken the time to analyze the words Kaiba was speaking he might’ve realized that the stubborn CEO was attempting to atone for his actions a month ago.

“Fuck, Wheeler,” Kaiba groaned in exasperation, placing his head in his hands, “Is there anything I can say that wont piss you off?”

Joey’s heartbeat faltered. His aggressive posture relaxed for a moment. He could feel his eyebrows knit together in an expression of pity. The desperation in Kaiba’s voice was palpable. 

Joey took a moment to look at his boss, really look. His shoulders sagged as he slumped over in his chair, head in his hands. Joey had spent so much time avoiding him lately that he had briefly forgotten Kaiba was more than an intimidating superior. 

The blonde’s hand twitched. He held himself back. He couldn’t believe how easily manipulated he was by Kaiba’s feelings. He wanted to reach out and offer him comfort despite everything, despite what he’d said. Joey shook his head. His pride made him stay strong. He didn’t want to encourage a cycle of Kaiba getting away with saying shitty things to him with no consequence.

“I think you know what you could say,” Joey stated, his voice cool. On the inside he was shaking like a leaf. Kaiba groaned, his eyes still hidden by his hands. 

When Seto looked up his breath caught in his throat. Joey’s eyes were pleading. His face was neutral, but his brown eyes looked hopeful. Kaiba wanted to break eye contact. He could feel himself making an embarrassing expression but he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

I missed him.

Shit… I missed him.

He swallowed hard, the realization of his yearning hitting him in waves. Kaiba’s knuckles were white as he clenched his fists. It caught him off guard just how big the empty hole Joey left had been. The space he had occupied, Kaiba could feel it like a cold chill. He opened his mouth to speak before he had even decided on what to say. It didn’t matter anymore. Kaiba was beginning to forget what had held him back from apologizing in the first place.

“I’ve never cared about being an asshole,” Kaiba announced suddenly, “It always seemed necessary.” When Joey’s expression became quizzical the CEO was finally able to tear his gaze away. He was mortified but pushed through it anyway.

“What I said… I was just uncomfortable. I’ve never had to deal with… any of this before.” Kaiba was surprising himself with his own honesty. He could feel a tremor in his ribs, adrenaline pumping through his body. He was beginning to fear that he would say too much. 

“Please just… from now on if I say something shitty just… Just ignore me, alright?”

Kaiba realized this wasn’t really an apology but he was too afraid to say anything more. When he heard Joey sigh he felt his heart drop.

“Kaiba… I can’t just ignore the things you say,” Joey said, his voice disheartened. The CEO covered his face with his hand again. The blonde scrutinized Kaiba closely. Even with his hand on his face Joey could see the flushed crimson of his cheeks and his ears. He was clearly pushing himself past his comfort zone but… 

It wasn’t enough. 

Joey hated to admit it. 

It made him feel selfish but if Kaiba couldn’t properly apologize then…

Then…

Joey wasn’t sure where things could go from there.

…

However, always one for second, third, and fourth chances Joey decided to soften the blow a little. He could see that Kaiba was struggling. Joey couldn’t be certain what events had shaped the CEO into the person he was but he felt a twinge of heartbreak over it. What kind of cruelness did you have to live through to make apologizing to someone you cared about this agonizing? Joey wanted to offer Kaiba at least a little incentive, show him that there was something positive on the other side of this.

“I can’t ignore you, but that’s only cuz the things you say are important to me,” Joey said softly, watching Kaiba’s body language for a reaction. The only thing he noticed was a slight twitch of his lip. 

“And this isn’t some boss/employee thing,” Joey clarified. Kaiba was unresponsive. Joey made up his mind to employ his drastic Plan B.

“Look, if you really don’t want to be friends I understand. You can… you can fire me tomorrow and you’ll never have to see me again. Contract or no contract, I won’t fight it,” the blonde managed to say, though it made his stomach turn to think about his future without this job… without Kaiba.

“But,” he added, “I hope that you don’t.” The blonde reached out and grabbed Kaiba’s unoccupied hand. The CEO jumped a little but still kept his face hidden with his other hand. Joey smiled sadly, brushing his thumb over his boss’s knuckles. 

“I’m no mind reader, Kaiba. I wont know what you want until you tell me, so… the ball’s in your court now.” Joey felt his throat ache a little; all this vulnerability was making him start to tear up. He was glad the CEO wasn’t looking at him.

“As for me, I’ll lay it all out now. I consider you a friend. I… I like you, Kaiba, I really do.” Joey’s voice warbled at the end of his speech and he cleared his throat to distract from the pitiful sound.

Almost on cue Joey heard the door unlock and open. The blonde pulled his hand back and straightened up. He glanced once more at Kaiba but he still hadn’t moved, hadn’t uncovered his face. Joey stood to leave, making his way around Kaiba without another word. Mokuba’s hopeful smile faded a bit when he saw his employee.

“Hey, how did it go,” Mokuba tried to ask but Joey simply walked around him and left, looking forward, undeterred. The younger Kaiba’s face fell when he caught a glimpse of Joey’s misty eyes. He called after him but the blonde wouldn’t stop walking. 

Mokuba looked over at his brother who didn’t appear to be in much better shape. The Junior CEO approached cautiously, placing a hand on Seto’s shoulder. His brother said nothing in response. Mokuba rubbed his brother’s back until the friction warmed his hand. That familiar guilt over his meddling weighed on Mokuba. He felt a lump in his throat and decided to just keep quiet, wait for his brother to say something.

“Mokuba, what’s wrong with me?” Seto eventually asked in a despondent voice. Mokuba’s chest felt tight. He hadn’t heard Seto sound like that since they were kids, so quiet and small. Like after they had first been adopted. 

“Nothing’s wrong with you, Seto” Mokuba assured him. Kaiba only shook his head.

“I couldn’t say it… Even after all my planning and practice I still couldn’t apologize,” Kaiba murmured. 

Mokuba’s hand stilled. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but he was saddened by this news, even a little irritated. Mokuba would always love his brother… but it took an almost inhuman level of patience to deal with Seto’s emotional baggage. The Junior CEO didn’t trust himself to speak so he simply listened.

“I mean, I tried to ask him about his… about that guy,” Kaiba wondered aloud, “Don’t I get any credit for that? I’m trying to be supportive.” 

Mokuba’s silence made Kaiba feel two feet tall. Was he begging for consolation? It was petty, wanting to hear that he was right when clearly… clearly…

“Seto… it’s up to you to decide what you want,” Mokuba responded, practically paraphrasing Joey’s last words. “I’ll support you no matter what you decide, but… How much longer are you going to keep up this limbo?”

Seto’s throat was aching, his lungs felt full of cement. What was he doing? He wasn’t used to feeling so afraid, so desperate and indecisive. He had never, in all his life, been this much of a coward.

“I know this friendship thing was my idea but,” Mokuba continued, the sound of distress evident in his tone, “If I had known that this is what it would’ve come to I…”

“No,” Kaiba interrupted, “It isn’t you… this is… this is just how I am.” He could feel Mokuba’s hand slowly slip off his shoulder. The room was ice cold. There was a long silence that followed. The only thing to indicate Mokuba was still in the room was his gentle breathing. Seto didn’t move either, wallowing in frustration. 

“I uh… I’ve got a meeting I need to… attend,” Mokuba eventually spoke up, clearing his throat. Seto said nothing in reply. He heard the door to the boardroom softly click closed. Kaiba’s ears rang with the vacant silence that surrounded him.

He pulled out his phone and stared at the black screen. His own tortured reflection looking back. The pathetic expression on his face was an unusual sight.

“Idiot,” he murmured, “This isn’t like you at all.”

Kaiba breathed deeply, heel tapping on the floor.

…

What am I doing?

Kaiba thought to himself over and over. 

When he wanted something he exerted all his will, made use of all his skills to take it. Why should this be any different? Why was it so hard to admit that he wanted a friend… that he wanted Joey to be his friend?

Heart in his throat, Kaiba opened the contacts app in his phone, fingers moving swiftly, purposefully. He held the phone to his ear and heard the number dial. One ring, two rings, three rings. He went to voicemail.

“Ey this is Joey Wheeler, you know what to do!”

A beep and then silence.

“Wheeler, I…” Kaiba started strong but stuttered to a stop. He had been hoping to actually talk to Joey. 

“… Why aren’t you picking up?”

Of course there was no answer.

Realization slowly dawned on Kaiba. This was how things would be from now on. If he couldn’t apologize… If he couldn’t find a way to get Joey to forgive him… there would never be another answer. Only silence.

“Pick up the phone damn it!” Kaiba snapped, knowing that it wouldn’t do any good. It was still upsetting. The call ended and Kaiba dialed again.

The same song and dance.

“Ey this is Joey Wheeler, you know what to do!”

“Shit Wheeler, just answer your phone!” The first words out of Kaiba’s mouth were unkind, irate. He stopped himself from saying anything worse. “Just… please I,” Seto paused, breathing deeply, “If you don’t pick up then… then how can I-

The call ended again. The CEO ground his teeth and dialed once more. This was getting ridiculous.

“Ey this is Joey Wheeler, you know what to do!”

That stupid cheerful tone, Kaiba even missed hearing that. It made him sick to admit to it. 

“If you don’t pick up then how can I tell you I’m sorry,” Kaiba blurted out, his face flushing, a weight lifting from his shoulders. “I’m sorry for everything that I said,” he spoke fast, breathless, “For punching you, that stupid shit about the party… I can’t take it back but I… I’m really fucking sorry!”

Kaiba wanted to be happy, bask in the release, his tension unwinding but for all he knew Joey wouldn’t listen to these messages for hours, days… maybe never. Kaiba jumped up, adrenaline thrumming through his body. He had spent enough time sulking. 

He was ready for action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted Joey to take a stand for himself when it comes to Kaiba's behavior. I know that there are misunderstandings on both sides, but it didn't feel right for Joey to just forgive Kaiba back without a fight. And I wanted Kaiba to really push his boundaries and slowly confront himself about his real feelings. Hope that comes across.


	23. Joey Privileges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are my feelings about happily ever after, you ask? When the primary couple of a story get together in the end? Well... hmmm... how do I put it...

Joey was huddled up in the back of a Kaiba Corp town car, ignoring his phone. He knew it was Kaiba. Without even looking at his screen, he knew. He kept having hopeful thoughts. Maybe Kaiba had calling to apologize? Maybe he realized that he was in the wrong? Joey knew in his heart that would never happen. To fantasize only hurt him more.

He already felt bad enough for lying to Mokuba. He had breezed by him earlier and sent an untrue text about being sick and needing to go home. Joey knew Mokuba was smart enough to see through his lie but he couldn’t bring himself to be honest about what had happened. He was too upset.

“Are you sure you just want to go home?” The driver suddenly asked, concerned eyes reflected in the rear view mirror. “I could take you somewhere? Are you hungry?” Joey forced a smile.

“Thanks, but… I’m fine,” the blonde assured. He’d had enough rides from this driver to be on a first name basis. He always seemed to be ferrying Joey to and from his apartment at all hours to meet Kaiba’s unusual demands. 

“If you’re sure… but there is a new smoothie bar I would recommend. Maybe next time?”

The blonde nodded, his smile looking a bit more genuine. Keiichi was a considerate man. Joey almost felt bad, but all he wanted to do was curl up in a dark corner and sleep. Eventually they made it to his apartment and Joey gave Keiichi a little wave after exiting the vehicle. 

Coiling around the exterior wall of the building was a long, winding staircase up to Joey’s front door. Each step felt heavy. He was exhausted, though he knew he had hardly exerted himself. Emotionally, however, he was drained. How was he supposed to get up and go to work tomorrow? What if Kaiba was at the offices? The dissolving of their friendship brought with it a whole host of new problems. Joey hadn’t anticipated this at the start. He wondered if he would’ve done anything differently had he known…

The only regret he had was that perhaps he hadn’t tried hard enough. Was there anything he could’ve done that would’ve lead to a better end? Or was Kaiba’s personality, their opposite natures, too insurmountable? It was aggravating. Joey could swear he had seen it, flashes of someone he wanted to be close with, someone worth friendship. In fact, Kaiba’s gentler actions were so unexpected that if Joey hadn’t witnessed them with his own eyes he wouldn’t have believed it.

But none of that seemed to matter now.

The blonde fumbled with his keys by his door. They slipped from his hands and clattered to the porch. He tried to scoop them up but his toe sent them skidding into an opening in the boards and they fell two stories to the alley way below. Joey stared blankly at them through the space between two slats. They were hardly visible from so high up, not to mention they were covered in dirt and mud.

Wordlessly he took a seat on the railing of the porch. He tried to breath deeply, looking for some iota of calm to use as a life raft. He closed his eyes and let the cold breeze hit his face. The wind seemed to be picking up, a sharp chill signaling even colder weather to come. A part of Joey’s mind began to wonder if he should find a new job closer to home, one that he wouldn’t have to bike through snow to get to. The thought fatigued him so he dropped it.

He knew he should go down and get his keys but… he felt as immobile as a stone. It would be so easy to just stay there, still, let moss grow and root him to the spot. He just couldn’t see beyond the present. Mirroring the storm in his mind the wind started to blow even harder. Joey rubbed his arms through his jacket. Christmas was fast approaching. There hadn’t been any snow yet but he could tell that it was only a matter of time.

A shadow passed over the sun and cast darkness across the entire building. Joey sighed. Even the world around him seemed to be matching his state of mind. His fingertips stung from the cold and he decided to stop avoiding the inevitable. He stood ready to retrieve his keys. 

Suddenly the wind picked up to an almost unnatural strength. It caught Joey off guard and he was knocked to the ground, barely catching himself, hands reaching out to the boards below.

A powerful gust of air slammed into the blonde’s back accompanied by a dull roaring sound that Joey couldn’t identify. Using all his strength he rolled over, eyes squinted trying to make out what was going on. All he could see was a very odd shadow hovering over the sun. What he had assumed were clouds seemed to have a very geometric shape.

The next thing Joey knew a rope ladder was descending, the silhouette of a figure astride it, posture confident like this was something even remotely normal. A vibration carried through the porch boards when the figure hopped down, arms folded, contrapposto stance. The blonde could hardly register what was happening. His mouth hung open in question, unable to form a sentence.

“What’s with that look?” Kaiba asked, eyebrow raised. Joey blinked, expression still dumbfounded.

“What?!” The blonde shouted, unable to hear over the sound of the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet’s thrusters. Kaiba reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a remote. He pressed a button and suddenly the shadow blocking the sun passed overhead, the aircraft settling in an empty lot a few houses over. Before Joey could speak Kaiba was walking over, offering his hand. 

“Here,” the CEO said simply. Joey’s expression of shock turned to bewilderment. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” The blonde shouted. He sounded frazzled. He knew in the grand scheme of things it was unimportant but he was definitely wondering if this incident would get back to his landlord. He already had several noise complaints counted against him and this couldn’t possibly help. 

“I’ll tell you if you get up,” Kaiba assured, his eyes serious. Joey stared hard at his boss’s hand. He didn’t think he could trust any of this… but Kaiba seemed determined. Tentatively Joey grasped the CEO’s hand. He got to his feet and couldn’t help but notice Kaiba’s hand lingering in his for a moment. Joey saw the CEO’s eyes dart away to the ground, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

“I’m up,” the blonde groused, pulling his hand away to rest it on his hip, “So are you gonna tell me why you jumped out of your jet onto my front porch? Were you just… in the neighborhood or what?” 

“No,” Kaiba bristled, irritation clear in his voice. He screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. “I’m only going to say this once… I don’t like repeating myself.”

“So I’ve heard,” Joey responded dryly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. His face was the perfect mask of indifference as he mentally tamped down that tiny shimmer of optimism.

“Because I wont repeat myself,” Kaiba insisted, “So don’t even think about asking.”

“Jesus, I’m going inside,” Joey groaned, turning on his heel to head to his front door, forgetting momentarily that he didn’t have any keys. He felt the CEO’s long fingers curl around his shoulder, stopping him.

“I’m sorry, ok? I’m sorry,” Kaiba pleaded, his tone genuine with concern. Joey’s eyes widened. He wasn’t sure he had heard that right. The moment had finally come and he was in disbelief.

“For what?”

Joey felt Kaiba’s fingers twitch against his shoulders. 

“What do you mean “for what”?”

“How am I supposed to know what you’re sorry for if you don’t explain,” the blonde asked, knowing he was pushing his luck.

“If you had answered my calls you would know,” Kaiba snarled through clenched teeth, taking his hand back. Joey was on his phone in a second. He hit play on the first of three voicemails, his volume cranked all the way up.

“Wheeler, I… Why aren’t you picking up?”

Kaiba recoiled at the sound of his own pathetic voice, heavy with desperation.

“Turn that off!” 

The CEO tried to reach around Joey’s shoulder but the blonde quickly hit play on the next voicemail and whirled around. He leaned his back against the door and held his phone behind him, out of reach.

“Shit, Wheeler, just answer your phone!”

Kaiba’s furious expression intensified and he lunged forward to try to pull the phone away and hurl it somewhere out of earshot.

“Just… please I… If you don’t pick up then… then how can I-“

Joey shrunk further back into the door, blocking his boss’s reach every time. His thumb fumbled with the screen, hoping he could get the last message to play. One of Kaiba’s hands rested on the doorframe while the other gripped his subordinate’s collar, tugging him forward.

“Wheeler, I swear to god!”

“If you don’t pick up then how can I tell you I’m sorry!?”

The last message was playing. Joey’s eyes were locked with Kaiba’s as they both listened, falling silent. 

“I’m sorry for everything that I said!”

The blonde saw a blush creeping across the CEO’s face, his expression morphing into one of uncomfortable embarrassment. Joey was transfixed. If it were anyone else… 

“For punching you, that stupid shit about the party…”

If it weren’t Seto Kaiba, Joey might have thought…

“I can’t take it back but I…” 

It felt wrong to even consider, and still…

“I’m really fucking sorry!”

His expression was almost cute.

The message ended and both men remained in that silence. Kaiba was mortified, his whole face beet read. Joey’s heart was pounding, his body suddenly full of energy. His fingers itched. He wanted, needed some excuse to touch Kaiba. What he craved was an embrace, something to really seal the apology but… was that even a possibility?

“Wow, I got a “please” and a “sorry”,” Joey pointed out with a gentle laugh. He settled for reaching out a hand to pat Kaiba on the back. “Never thought I’d live to see the day, moneybags.”

Kaiba had an odd look in his eyes, one Joey couldn’t classify. Though, he seemed to be just as full of nervous energy. The CEO also reached out, his eyes avoiding Joey’s.

“Don’t go getting a swollen ego,” Kaiba attempted to sneer, but it was mumbled and soft. His hand came to rest on Joey’s shoulder blade. It hovered there for a second before it slid further, pulling the blonde close.

In that moment, when Kaiba felt Joey’s cheek rest on his shoulder, he decided to give up. He didn’t have the willpower to resist this change anymore. He may have been stubborn but even he had his limits.

The CEO slid his other hand around his subordinate’s back and held on tighter. His cheek rested against Joey’s head and his sigh ruffled that blonde hair. Kaiba was instantly relaxed. This moment of companionship made him realize how tense and uncomfortable he had been for the past few weeks, like he had been holding his breath since the fight. Leaning on someone had never felt so good.

Meanwhile Joey’s brain was in the midst of a shut down. His face was hot and he could feel sweat on his brow. His heart was pounding in his chest, each beat accentuating how tight Kaiba’s embrace was. Joey gave the requisite triple pat to his boss’s back, as was bro code. One, two, three to signal that the hug was over. The CEO only seemed to tighten his grip.

“H-hey Kaiba,” Joey spoke, his voice warbling, “I forgive you already, heh heh.”

“I’m not done apologizing,” Kaiba responded very matter of fact, not moving an inch. Joey felt his heart flutter. He swallowed thickly, trying to tell himself to enjoy this once in a lifetime experience. He was sure Kaiba had never atoned for his actions so genuinely before. Joey made a conscious decision to embrace the CEO back. Maybe he would realize what he was doing and pull away.

To Joey’s surprised Kaiba let out an audible sigh, a contented hum, and nuzzled his face into Joey’s hair. The CEO’s hands started moving at a gentle tempo to rub his subordinate’s back. The blonde felt stiff, his possibilities of escape dwindling. 

If Joey were honest he would admit that he didn’t want this to stop, that he was fine with what was happening. Kaiba’s surprisingly tender hold was a welcomed alternative to the hostility of the past month… but Joey couldn’t be honest. He couldn’t let himself be truthful, that he wanted much more than this.

From the alleyway below voices could be heard. Some of the patrons of the nearby restaurants and shops had started to investigate the sighting of the infamous Blue Eyed White Dragon jet. Both Joey and Kaiba jumped away from one another, caught off guard by the sudden audience. Joey watched his boss, whose angry glare was transfixed on the people two floors below. The blonde placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. He tried to take deep, stabilizing breaths.

What was supposed to happen now?

What came next for them?

Joey had made a big deal about ultimatums and things that he wouldn’t tolerate from Kaiba… but he hadn’t considered the possibility of the CEO actually rising to meet his expectations. Would he be able to reward Kaiba’s bravery, his willingness to change? Responsibility weighed heavy on Joey’s shoulders. He was so deep in his thoughts he was surprised to hear Kaiba jiggling the doorknob of his front door.

“Let’s go inside,” the CEO stated, tugging on the handle. A fresh wave of nerves hit Joey. He had been in Kaiba’s apartments many times but it had never gone the other way before.

“Sorry, I dropped my keys,” Joey explained, as if that would deter Kaiba. The CEO’s gaze shifted over, a look of confusion on his face.

“Well go get them,” he demanded, rattling the door in its frame.

“Are you sure you don’t have other things to do,” Joey asked, trying and failing to persuade Kaiba to leave.

“I can’t go now,” the CEO explained, cocking his head in the direction of the curious onlookers. His boss’s reasoning was sound, but Joey just couldn’t wrap his head around having Seto Kaiba in his apartment. His messy, dirty, poor apartment.

“Ah, we can just wait out here. Nothin’ exciting or interesting in there so there’s really no point,” Joey said with a nervous laugh. Kaiba looked very unimpressed.

“Either you let me in or I break a window,” he said flatly before adding, “I’m sorry in advance.”

The blonde sighed, his fate predetermined. He ran quickly down the stairs to search the grass for his keys leaving Kaiba to fret over this new situation he was in. As soon as Joey was out of sight the CEO let his shoulders sag, his confident posture wilting.

He had said it!

He had finally apologized.

And actually meant it.

… Now he was about to enter Joey’s apartment.

Kaiba shifted his weight from foot to foot, not sure where his anxiety was coming from. He knew there truly wouldn’t be anything exciting in there. Yet his curiosity consumed him. It felt almost intimate, stepping foot in Joey’s domicile. 

True, his subordinate had been in his apartments before but the way Kaiba lived his life made his residences more like secondary offices. They were always kept a certain way by paid help, decorated minimally, hardly a trace of personality. Kaiba was certain that Joey’s apartment would be the exact opposite.

Moments later the CEO could feel vibrations and Joey came bounding up the stairs. He took a moment to catch his breath.

“Last chance to make a break for it,” the blonde encouraged weakly.

“Just open the door,” Kaiba grumbled.

Joey did as he was told.

The CEO tried his best to keep a straight face.

It looked like a bomb had gone off in Joey’s apartment. There were clothes and things and garbage littering the floor. Where to even start? Kaiba’s skin was prickling, his instinct to clean overpowering him. The only thing it came second to was his desire to berate Joey for his living habits. The CEO, however, miraculously remained silent. 

Of course, Joey’s apartment wasn’t really that bad. Through Kaiba’s hypersensitive lens the conditions were abhorrent but really it was no messier than an average studio apartment rented by a single, twenty something. That didn’t stop Joey from being self-conscious, though. 

“Excuse the mess,” the blonde shouted, jumping into action. He scooped up bits of garbage, threw dirty and clean clothes into any nearby hamper or closet, and began the arduous task of turning his futon bed into a couch.

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable,” Joey tried to sound cheerful, though the strain in his voice was evident as he wrestled with the partially broken metal frame of his futon. Kaiba inched over to the stools next to a kitchen island, taking each step carefully. He sat and kept his hands in his lap, fiddling his fingers anxiously as he glanced around at different parts of the mess.

There were innumerable pizza boxes, several indoor plants in different states of life and death, receipts for takeout cluttering the counter, and dozens of boxer briefs and bikini style underwear peeking out from different locations on the floor. Kaiba was reminded of their stay in the hotel at the technology conference. Why did Joey’s underwear always end up on the floor? 

Eventually the blonde made his way to the kitchen, wiping the sweat from his brow, a wide, nervous smile on his face. The two men stared at each other, unsure of how to act in this situation.

“C-can I get you something to drink,” Joey asked. He didn’t have any experience hosting such a high profile guest.

“Tea would be fine,” Kaiba responded, eyes shifting away. The blonde nodded and pulled out the random assortment he had, pushing the tea bags over to his boss. With a great deal of shame he pulled out a pot (that was missing a lid) and began filling it with water to boil on the stovetop. Kaiba noticed this and was shocked that Joey didn’t even own a kettle. He tried his best to remain unaffected, keep his expression neutral.

As the two men literally waited for water to boil they began to sweat, the silence feeling thicker and thicker. Joey was at a loss of what to say. Regular small talk wouldn’t do. He couldn’t ask how work was or how Kaiba’s day had been. He already knew the answers to that. The blonde could hear the CEO’s foot tapping against his stool. Joey glanced over at Kaiba and saw his eyes pinned to the floor. He reasoned that his boss was either feeling just as awkward or was bored. Joey started pulling out sugar and milk, setting them on the counter with some mugs. He also grabbed another stool so he could sit across from the CEO.

Joey decided that he had to lighten the atmosphere. Kaiba had apologized and as far as the blonde was concerned he was forgiven. There was no need to be awkward anymore, right? He pushed past his anxiety and smiled brightly at Kaiba. The CEO flashed back a puzzled expression.

“What,” he asked sharply, Joey’s stare making him nervous.

“Nothing, just… What’s new?” the blonde asked, trying to remain positive, “How ya been?”

Kaiba was bewildered.

How had he been?

Weeks of silence, anxiety, and overworking himself to the point of exhaustion. That’s what Kaiba could remember of the recent past. He had been miserable. Though he knew that didn’t make for polite conversation.

“I’m… fine,” Kaiba said simply. After a long pause he added, “Did Mokuba mention… He’s been asked to return for the third season of Two Guys and a Gun.” Kaiba felt a weight lifted off his shoulders when Joey’s expression brightened genuinely at the news. Small talk seemed to be going well so far.

“No way! That’s awesome,” Joey congratulated, “I’m even more hyped for the new season now.” Kaiba nodded. Since his brother was involved he could officially say that he was a legitimate fan of the show.

“I suppose I should actually get cable though,” Joey said with a laugh.

“You can watch it at my apartment,” Kaiba blurted out. The CEO’s heart skipped a beat. He cleared his throat and tried to tone back his eagerness, “I mean, if you want. Of course, it will cost you some editing and proofreading.”

“Of course,” Joey agreed. He could feel the grin on his face. He knew he looked like an idiot but he couldn’t stop himself. The pink blush on Kaiba’s cheeks was making the blonde feel all warm and fuzzy. It was really hitting Joey now. 

Kaiba was his friend.

It had been a long time since he had made a new friend. He was getting those butterflies in his stomach, that antsy feeling that made him want to spill his guts out and say something sentimental.

He heard the water start boiling and he poured it out for both of them. Joey scrutinized Kaiba as he added sugar to his tea, stirring it carefully. The blonde watched him blow the steam away, tasting a spoonful to see if it had the right taste. 

Joey was jumping out of his skin.

Kaiba sitting in his apartment was such an alien sight he couldn’t quite reconcile it. He wanted to say something to really solidify this friendship.

Was it too soon?

Joey could admit that he was a sappy guy. Friendship was something that really brought out the best in him… but this was Seto Kaiba. He couldn’t trust his instincts, could he? Then again Kaiba had pushed his boundaries to apologize. It would be perfectly fine for Joey to be a little mushy, right?

The CEO looked up and saw his subordinate staring. He grimaced in response. This was the second time he had caught the blonde gawking. What did he want now? Those brown eyes were making Kaiba fidget. He wasn’t sure he could take much more of this. The CEO took a sip of his tea. It was far too hot but it was the only excuse he had to keep from talking.

“Some weather we’re having,” Joey said anxiously, chickening out at the last minute.

“Are you serious?!”

Kaiba set his spoon down loudly, his eye twitching. Joey blinked a few times, confusion on his face.

“Are you really going to talk to me about the weather? This is some of the worst conversation I’ve ever been forced to participate in,” Kaiba groused, folding his arms. His frown seemed to level up to a new intensity of grouchiness. Joey tapped his kneecap under the counter. Maybe this wasn’t going as well as he had thought…

“Sorry,” Joey said, rubbing his chin, trying to think of something witty to say.

Kaiba on the other hand was sweating bullets. Had he fucked up again? They were finally back on speaking terms and here he was shouting at him in the face of his hospitality. Kaiba began to question why he always resorted to that. Joey opened his mouth to attempt more interesting conversation but Kaiba interrupted.

“I’m… sorry. I’m… not good at this. Obviously,” he admitted, his eyes on the reflection in his tea. Joey’s expression was sympathetic. Kaiba was like broken faucet of “I’m sorry” now. The blonde shook his head.

“Hey, no worries,” he reassured, taking a sip of his tea before trying again to engage in small talk, “Well, I’m not sure if this is anymore interesting, but my sister is coming to visit for Christmas. Are you and Mokuba doing anything special?”

“Probably the usual,” Kaiba pondered aloud, realizing he hadn’t taken the time to plan anything. “Besides that there’s the holiday parties at the different branches of Kaiba Corp. I suppose I’ll be at Kaiba Corp Tower making sure things go smoothly.”

“That’s right, I’d forgotten,” Joey replied, remembering that he had received his own invitation for the smaller Kaiba Land office party. A short silence passed before Joey spoke again.

“Is there… anything you want for Christmas?” the blonde asked, a lopsided grin on his face hiding his instant regret. He still wasn’t sure how his last gift had really gone over. He would probably botch anything he tried.

“Please, don’t worry about getting me anything,” Kaiba snapped, his posture stiff. His gaze flicked over to Joey who was looking a little dejected. The CEO’s throat went dry. There he went again, putting his foot in his mouth. He took a deep breath and tried to recover.

“What I mean is, you already outdid yourself with the birthday gift. I don’t need anything special,” Kaiba relented, feeling bile rise in his throat. Had he really just said that? How much lower could he sink? He was starting to disgust himself with all this sticky, sugary nonsense.

Joey nodded certain that his boss was trying to be nice. However, his eyes shot open when Kaiba moved his hand, tugging at his dress shirt’s sleeve. Glinting in the late afternoon light were the cufflinks Joey had given him.

“Are those…?” the blonde asked, pointing a shaky finger at the sleeve. He knew the answer but he needed secondary verbal conformation or he wouldn’t believe it. “You’re really wearing them?”

“Y-yes,” Kaiba stammered, regretting his decision to alert Joey to their presence, “We had the meeting so I… I wore them in good faith but then I realized Mokuba had tricked you and…” Kaiba’s heart was pounding in his chest. Joey’s shimmering puppy dog stare was making him embarrassed, angry even. 

“Well it doesn’t matter!” He folded his arms tightly and slouched, his eyes looking everywhere but at Joey. To Kaiba’s surprise the blonde started laughing, loudly. The CEO glowered at him. He could feel his teeth grinding when he saw Joey wipe a tear from his eye.

“I hardly think it’s that funny,” Kaiba spat, wondering if it was safe to leave yet. Joey took a few calming breaths and shook his head.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to laugh I’m just happy,” Joey said honestly, smiling over at Kaiba. The blonde couldn’t stop himself. How could he hold back after something like that?

“I’m glad we’re finally friends now.”

…

Kaiba’s jaw was clenched, his breathing shallow. He couldn’t un-hear that. He felt a blush spreading from his neck to his face and even his ears. His whole body was hot and the suit jacket didn’t help. He wanted to be happy, to let himself be happy at Joey’s statement. The blonde’s smile was bright and welcoming, but a small part of Kaiba’s brain was hesitant, suspicious. He didn’t want to trust this, not to mention he had never felt so embarrassed.

“I never said that!”

Kaiba shouted out the words before he could stop himself. His hands slapped down on the counter and the sudden motion spilled his tea. He swore and jumped up, reaching for some paper towels. Joey remained seated, merely reaching across the counter to pick up the toppled mug. The flustered CEO concentrated on cleaning up the mess but he froze when he felt a hand on top of his.

“Kaiba,” Joey said simply, his tone serious. His gaze was steady when it caught Kaiba’s. The CEO couldn’t look away. 

“Don’t mess with me… please.”

Seto’s heart was in his throat, his pulse pounding in his fingertips. Joey’s hand was hot, his grip firm. This wasn’t the first time Joey’s hand on his had made him loose his nerve. He hadn’t meant to say it… Or had he? How could he make Joey understand how hard this was for him?

Friends tell each other what’s wrong, friends tell each other what’s wrong, friends tell each other-

“I’m not messing with you,” Kaiba exhaled, closing his eyes. “Really I… it’s just… Things like this… I’m… I just can’t say it yet.”

He winced when he heard Joey sigh. Perhaps he hadn’t communicated well enough. Kaiba seemed to have a bad track record with that. 

“Ok, have it your way,” the blonde said, pulling his hand back. Kaiba felt panic in his chest but when he looked over Joey was smiling. He had his chin resting on the heel of his hand not looking upset in the slightest. 

“I wont make you say it, or anything. I can wait.”

“…Really?” Kaiba asked in disbelief. He could hardly believe Joey was being so accepting. He was still a little gun-shy after the last argument. He worried any misstep could set Joey off.

“Sure,” the blonde reassured with a shrug, “I’m in no hurry.”

Kaiba was about to heave a huge sigh of relief when suddenly Joey held up his index finger.

“However, until that time comes there are certain privileges that you aren’t allowed,” Joey stated like this was something obvious. Kaiba was left with his mouth hanging open, brows furrowed.

“Privileges?”

“Yes, “Joey Privileges”, to be exact,” the blonde elaborated, not a trace of a joking tone in his voice. Kaiba’s lips pressed together into a tight line. He did not like where this was going.

“First and foremost,” the blonde said, glancing at his watch,” Only friends are allowed to stay over late.” Kaiba balked at his subordinate, pointing to the clock on the wall.

“It’s three in the afternoon!”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules, I just enforce them,” Joey said as though it was all out of his hands.  
For a moment Kaiba was legitimately flabbergasted. Before he could try and argue the blonde stood from his stool and took a few steps over to the CEO.

“While I’ve enjoyed our time together so far I’m afraid it’s time for any non-friend acquaintances to exit the Wheeler household,” Joey said, placing a hand on Kaiba’s back and guiding him towards the door.

“You can’t be serious,” Kaiba cried, shrugging his subordinate’s hand off again and again with little success. The blonde leaned forward and opened his front door giving his boss a gentle shove out to the porch. The ruffled CEO whipped around, his expression a mixture of shock and anger. Joey simply smiled back playfully.

“Well, I guess I’ll see ya when I see ya, boss,” the blonde said before closing his front door and locking it. Kaiba was instantly at the door, pounding his fist against it.

“Open up, you idiot!”

“No can do,” Joey spoke, his face suddenly in the window next to the door. “And don’t even think about breaking a window. Only those with official “Joey’s friend” status will be forgiven for that.”

The CEO felt a wave of nausea hit him, fearing that the blonde was angry with him again. Yet, when he looked in Joey’s eyes he saw something playful. A little spark that always seemed to be there when his subordinate was joking or teasing. Kaiba raised his eyebrow at Joey, silently asking if something was wrong.

The blonde responded with a dazzling smile. Despite being kicked out, Kaiba was certain Joey was just having a little fun at his expense. He could put up with that for a little while… he kind of deserved it after everything they had put their relationship through.

The blonde gave Kaiba a conspiratorial wink and snapped his shutters closed, leaving the CEO alone with his thoughts on the porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I can honestly say I like when the main couple can forgive each other and reconcile haha. I wouldn't make a story this long just to break the boys up. Sorry for trolling. And we are still far from the actual end in case you were worried.
> 
> Also if there was any confusion, Joey is 100% not angry haha. He just wants to mess with his boss a little :)


	24. Fun and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the boys are back on speaking terms all giddy about their new friendship :) But it's all fun and games until things get serious...

The following few days were incredibly fun for Joey. Perhaps too much. He decided to indulge in something that he had long thought impossible. Joey was going to mess with Kaiba.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined Seto Kaiba as someone who was easily ruffled. The blonde had always seen Kaiba as a man who did what he wanted, damn the consequences, damn whoever disagreed or got in his way. What could someone like Joey do to possibly get under the CEO’s skin? 

…And yet, it seemed like the blonde had a shadow following behind him.

Every time the he glanced up he noticed a tall, lurking figure in the distance. At first he was unnerved. He wondered if Kaiba was trying to keep tabs on him based on something work related. However, the more time passed, the more Joey had a chance to analyze his boss’s body language.

The shifty eye contact, twiddling of his fingers, the anxious way he would kick the dirt and bounce weight from foot to foot. It looked like Kaiba had something to say. Joey eyed him curiously, wondering if he was ready to admit to their friendship. The blonde had never seen the CEO look so anxious… but that didn’t mean he’d make it easy for him.

Joey was nervous at first. He could see his plan backfiring easily… but he couldn’t resist. Kaiba seemed to be using any excuse to strike up conversation. It didn’t take Joey long to decide that conversation, even if it was work related, was a “Joey Privilege” that Kaiba just hadn’t earned. The first time Joey had voiced this fact and turned away Kaiba’s shock was drastic. He was literally speechless in the face of Joey’s withholding.

Kaiba tried his best to argue, get around these ridiculous restrictions… but try as he might Joey skillfully evaded him with his own set of excuses. 

After days of this treatment Kaiba was at the end of his rope. He tried to hunt Joey down, even went as far as chasing after him when he tried to flee but to no avail. The CEO was held back from acting too differently in public. His pride kept him from expressing his honest feelings in the office.

Joey, however, had no qualms about breaking into a sprint to escape Kaiba’s presence. He would bring up Kaiba’s embarrassing apology whenever his boss insisted on trying to have a conversation or spend too much time with him. He would begin playing the voicemails, which he had saved in many places, forcing the CEO to retreat.

Though he couldn’t speak for Kaiba, Joey felt that these interactions had a certain playfulness to them. They were both in unfamiliar territory, unsure where to step, how to carry themselves. Joey didn’t mind. He would take this unusual new transition stage over the silent treatment any day. As he had said, he could wait. Joey could sense change on the horizon and knew it was only a matter of time.

-

Mokuba was sitting in his office flipping through a packet of papers, yet another briefing to prepare for. In frustration he scooted the papers away and leaned back in his chair. He hated all the of the yearend prep and paperwork he had to double and triple check. He was excited for the holidays but all the work ahead made the days stretch out like centuries.

The Junior CEO glanced over at Joey’s unoccupied desk. He hadn’t given him too much work since this was his first year at the office. He didn’t want to overwhelm the blonde… but how long was he going to take with those coffees? 

Mokuba waffled on his previous decision… Maybe he would have Joey help him with his work. Seto seemed to make use of their new hire on a regular basis. Maybe Joey had a secret knack for revision?

The office door suddenly burst open and the peaceful silence was interrupted by chaos. Breathless and sweaty Joey swiftly closed the door behind him. Mokuba took note that there were no coffees in the blonde’s hands but he had no time to question it.

In three long strides Joey bounded over to Mokuba, a look of desperation in his eyes. He yanked Mokuba’s office chair away from the desk and proceeded to dart into the now empty space beneath. The Junior CEO twirled a few times in his chair before he felt Joey’s hands reach out to grab the backs of his calves and pull him to the desk.

All of Joey’s movements had taken seconds and Mokuba’s head was still spinning. He felt the blonde’s chin graze his thighs and he jumped in his skin.

“J-Joey? What are you doing?” Mokuba gasped, his face growing red when his employee’s eyes met his. The blonde’s eyes flashed seriously and Mokuba’s blush darkened.

Slowly, purposefully, Joey moved his hand to press a finger to his lips.

“Shh! Don’t look at me! I’m not here,” he whispered sharply. The Junior CEO was confused. He glanced up when he heard loud footsteps nearing his office door. What now?

Seto practically kicked the door in, his forehead beaded with sweat, his hair windswept with exertion. He panted a few times before swallowing to moisten his throat.

“Wheeler… Where…? Have you seen?” His breathing was ragged, eyes darting around the room suspiciously.

Mokuba put two and two together and tried to look calm, though Joey’s heated breath on his lap was giving him conflicting emotions. He smiled anxiously and rested his chin in his hand.

“Wheeler? Y-you mean, Joey Wheeler, right? N-not Percy Wheeler in accounting?” Mokuba floundered awkwardly. Kaiba, despite his exhaustion, flashed his brother a look that said “are you serious right now?” The Junior CEO flinched when Joey’s hands tightened on his calves.

“Ahh ha ha, yes of course you mean Joey,” Mokuba laughed weakly, “Can’t say I’ve seen him. You might check the fifth floor though. He had some errands to run up there.”

With a curt nod Kaiba was off, slamming the door loudly as he left. Both Mokuba and Joey let out a huge sigh and the Junior CEO scooted away from his desk.

“What the hell?!” Mokuba snapped in confusion. Joey smiled sheepishly and was about to explain when the door suddenly flew open again.

The Junior CEO quickly lifted his legs to rest them on the edge of his desk and fake a relaxed pose. Kaiba’s eyes narrowed and he pointed a finger at his brother. For a moment Mokuba thought they were done for.

“If you see Wheeler tell him…” Kaiba trailed off and lowered his finger. His expression softened and Mokuba eyed his brother curiously. It seemed like Kaiba didn’t really know what he wanted to say. The Junior CEO could hardly fathom his brother being at a loss for words.

“Tell him he’s a moron! And no running in the halls!” Kaiba recovered before leaving the office again in a huff.

Mokuba exhaled and deflated in his chair. Just moments ago he had been wishing for a distraction but now he was regretting it. He heard Joey start to chuckle from under the desk. The Junior CEO put his feet on the floor and raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

“What was that all about?”

“Well,” Joey started hesitantly but wasn’t sure how to explain himself. He saw the inquiring expression on Mokuba’s face and blushed. It felt like he was back in high school with a teacher reprimanding him for having fun.

“It’s nothing important,” Joey deflected before crawling out from under the desk. In an effort to distract from his immaturity the blonde inched towards the door. 

“I should be able to get you that coffee now… I’ll be back in a jiffy,” he said with a smile. Mokuba watched as his employee carefully cracked the door open and peeked outside. When he deemed it safe Joey carefully ventured out, eyes shifty and nervous.

The Junior CEO heaved a heavy sigh and grumbled to himself. Here he was trying to tie up loose ends and be a responsible adult while his new hire was playing tag in the halls. More disturbing than that was that his brother seemed to be joining in. Mokuba wracked his brain but he couldn’t remember a time when Seto had indulged in tag or any kind of schoolyard fun. Not even when they were children!

The younger Kaiba knew he should give both of them a stern talking to but deep down he wanted to abandon his work and participate…  
In the distance he heard a booming exclamation of, “There you are!” followed by a scream that could only belong to Joey. Mokuba clenched his fists and stood from his chair quickly. He marched out of his office to dole out punishment since he seemed to be the only respectable superior in the near vicinity.

As happy as he was for this blossoming friendship, Mokuba wasn’t going to be the only one not allowed to have any fun.

-

Kaiba spent the rest of that week confused. He couldn’t exactly process what was motivating Joey’s actions. The blonde was quick to avoid him with an excuse or careful turn of phrase, but what was confusing was the almost playful way he did it. His attitude, the spring in his step, even his smile seemed genuine.

So then why did the CEO find himself so perturbed? They were back on speaking terms, Joey’s eyes weren’t full of hurt or anger when directed Kaiba’s way. He was always greeted with that familiar cocky smile. And yet, Seto couldn’t seem to relax. The way Joey was dancing around him, the way he kept throwing the difference between “friend” and “acquaintance” back in Kaiba’s face. As inane as these “Joey privileges” sounded, the CEO found himself curious.

He knew it was stupid. As a businessman who at one time exclusively specialized in children’s entertainment he knew how powerful incentive could be. Just spend a little more money, a little more time, sign your name on the dotted line and that new upgrade or loot box will get you to the next level.

Kaiba felt a shiver go down his spine. He wondered if Joey knew that he was employing a commonplace marketing strategy? The CEO shook his head, discarding that thought. The odds were slim. He couldn’t fathom Joey capable of manipulating anyone.

Nevertheless Kaiba could feel a his eyes scan the room, a gentle yearning rising in his chest when his gaze fell on every familiar face but the one he was seeking out. He was currently overseeing the Kaiba Corp Tower Christmas party. Mokuba often took umbrage with his brother’s attempts to “oversee” a party. It seemed an oxymoron but Kaiba was of the opinion that even the most freeform activities could be streamlined and managed for maximum efficiency.

This time though, Kaiba found himself distracted. His eyes weren’t sharp and focused. He wasn’t looking out for cups without coasters or partygoers who were becoming a bit too rowdy. Instead his eyes kept drifting to the window, looking over the lights of all the skyscrapers in Domino City. He would really rather be elsewhere. 

Coincidentally, Kaiba’s cell phone buzzed in his pocket, distracting him from his listless moping. He opened up a text from Mokuba. Attached was a selfie of him and a room full of the Kaiba Land employees having a grand time. Seto snorted and prepared to put the message away when something caught his eye in the corner of the photo. Kaiba fiddled with his touch screen zooming further and further in so he could get a better look. Amidst all of the tipsy employees making joke faces the CEO could see Joey standing at the back of the room.

He was leaned casually in a doorframe a small smile on his lips. He had a cup of punch in his hands and he looked like he had just stopped short of sipping it. His middle and index finger were sticking up over the rim of the cup to flash a peace sign. Kaiba bit his lip, worrying it in his teeth. He started heading for the coat closet, his mind made up. 

As soon as Seto had seen that small smile and those warm, inviting eyes he knew where he was going to spend the rest of his night. It was an expression meant for him, there was no doubt about it. He quickly informed his security detail that he would be heading out and to keep and eye on the festivities. 

Kaiba had his driver take him across town as swiftly as traffic would permit. When his feet hit the pavement he found himself walking briskly, then jogging until he reached the turnstiles at Kaiba Land. He leapt over them gracefully, following a familiar path to the offices at the back of the park. The CEO stopped short of the entrance when he saw a gathering of people all huddled together against the cold. Someone noticed him right away.

“Big brooooo!” Mokuba cried out louder than necessary, swaying a little on his feet. “What’re you doing here?!” 

Kaiba felt a beleaguered expression grace his features at the sight of his tipsy younger brother. He took a few long strides over to the group and Mokuba flopped against his chest unceremoniously for a hug.

“Just thought I’d check in on things,” Kaiba explained nonchalantly. Mokuba giggled and began speaking but the CEO was distracted. He glanced over the heads of all the employees of Kaiba Land, trying to spot who he had come for. Seto was startled when he noticed brown eyes staring at him from a distance.

Joey was leaning against a pillar, twirling a ring of keys in his hands. His smile was almost smug as he looked at Kaiba knowingly. Seto wanted to be angry but he wasn’t. His heart was hammering in his chest, but not from embarrassment. Kaiba felt purpose driven. He clenched his fist in his coat pocket and simply stared back. Only when he felt Mokuba tugging at his sleeve did he look away.

“C’moooooon bro,” Mokuba slurred, leaning all of his body weight into pulling Kaiba along, “We’re goin’ to the baaaar!!” 

Rather than refuse Kaiba simply nodded and fell into step with his brother.

Their small procession travelled down a few blocks, the more sober employees leading the way. Kaiba walked in the middle of the group while Mokuba swayed in and out of position, making small talk with everyone. Seto could feel eyes on his back, his skin prickling at the thought of it. He wanted to resist but couldn’t stop himself from glancing behind him.

Joey was right in his sight line, looking back. He smiled, his nose slightly crinkled. Kaiba tried his best to keep his expression neutral. The blonde seemed self-assured. One look at his face told Kaiba that his intensions were transparent. He didn’t care. So what if Joey knew why the CEO was there? It wouldn’t stop Seto from doing what he had intended on doing.

Though that would prove to be easier said than done. 

As soon as the herd of workers entered the bar they had been seeking out Kaiba could feel himself tense up. So many people, so many smells, the loud jukebox and raucous conversation were like a physical barrier to Kaiba. He hesitated at the doorway, back against the wood. Everyone else seemed to be settling in just fine, dispersing in groups, hanging up their coats and falling into place.

The CEO’s eyes scanned the room desperately, knowing that there would be no safe haven for him here. He clenched his fist and tried to remember to breath. He glanced over at the coat racks and noticed Joey looking at him, waiting to catch his attention. 

Kaiba cocked his head to the side in confusion. Joey simply smiled back. He held Kaiba’s gaze with his own, making a point to slip slowly out of his jacket. He hung it on a hook before gesturing at the article of clothing one more time.

It dawned on the CEO that Joey was hinting at their secret code; the removal of the jacket indicating that the blonde needed his help… needed him. A violent shiver ran down Kaiba’s spine. Thinking about it in those terms, about his subordinate needing him, made his stomach flop. He pressed his back further into the door, staying put and watching Joey through narrow eyes. 

The blonde, upon noticing that Kaiba wasn’t moving, shrugged and made his way into the crowd. The CEO’s heart skipped a beat as he watched Joey disappear from sight for a moment. He shook his head. He knew he was acting ridiculously. It was unseemly for someone of his age and social standing to be so easily flustered by a simple change in scenery… but in the back of his head there was more to it than that.

Kaiba slid up to the bar and ordered a drink trying to find some way to calm his nerves. He didn’t want to overdo it like he always seemed to. He sipped his drink slowly, analyzing his surroundings. The CEO would occasionally catch sight of Joey seamlessly blending in, making fast friends with strangers or conversing with fellow employees and it made Kaiba’s throat dry. How was he supposed to catch him alone? There was no way he could say what he needed to say in public, surrounded by onlookers.

The CEO eventually took his drink to go and decided to take advantage of their silent signal. Kaiba hung up his jacket a few pegs down from Joey’s before returning to the main area of the bar. He tried to ignore all of the bar-goers who stared up at him. He towered over nearly everyone and he could see by their expressions that many of the bar patrons recognized him. He refused to engage, he had other things on his mind.

He searched around for a minute but finally caught sight of Joey in the corner, listening to what was surely a hilarious anecdote. The CEO recognized two people, recalling them vaguely from his teen years. That irritating dinosaur duelist twerp, Rex, and Joey’s ever present high school chum, Tristan. The stakes seemed even higher now that close friends surrounded Joey, but Kaiba was resolute.

He stood his ground far enough away that he wouldn’t distract the group but close enough for Joey to acknowledge his poignant stare. The blonde glanced around the woman speaking. The slightest furrowing of his brows and twitch of his lips indicated his curiosity. 

Kaiba slowly raised his free hand and pinched the fabric on the shoulder of his sweater. He popped the material once and raised an eyebrow, pointing out to Joey that now he too was without a coat. The blonde’s eyes widened and Kaiba cocked his head to the side as he slowly turned and walked away.

The CEO’s heart was racing. He was sure Joey understood, that he would follow after. He glanced over his shoulder and could see his subordinate weaving through the crowd, making his way over. Kaiba felt a slight trill of panic in his chest. He knew what he wanted to say, had to say, but getting the chance to was more frightening that he had anticipated. He could see the hopefulness in Joey’s eyes even at a distance.

Kaiba realized that he was more afraid of letting him down than anything else. He didn’t want to betray that hopeful look, that expectation.

Suddenly the overhead speakers began blaring loud music and the crowd surged. Kaiba felt himself being pushed and shoved to the front of the bar while he could see Joey being blocked from continuing forward. The CEO tried to keep track of the blonde but the flashing lights and the tangle of bodies made his subordinate invisible. 

Kaiba’s shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew he wouldn’t have long to wait. The song would be over in mere minutes but it stretched on like an eternity in his mind. His pulse was hammering, throbbing in his fingertips, the adrenaline running through his body. He was sick of sitting on the fence. He wanted to be honest, get things off his chest, if only to calm his hair trigger nerves.

He took a seat on a bar stool in the corner of the room by the gambling machines, trying and failing to calm his heartbeat. He swirled the ice in his tumbler, taking a long sip, waiting for the music to lull. He closed his eyes thinking through the words in his head. He focused on the feel of cold glass on his lips, the tingle of strong liquor going down his throat. He knew he could do this. He had done plenty of things more difficult and far scarier. This should be a walk in the park…

“What are you doing over here?” 

The CEO’s eyes shot open. He straightened his shoulders and glanced over. Joey’s smile was characteristically bright. In the dim lighting his irises were an especially cherry shade of brown. Kaiba tore his eyes away and stared down at his tumbler, swirling the remains of a drink in the glass.

“I didn’t want to push my way back through the crowd,” Kaiba said over the noise. 

Joey was surprised. Since he had shown up it seemed like Kaiba was keeping his distance. He was almost shy. It was rare to see the CEO acting so… demure.

“You’d hardly have to push. You’re, like, two feet taller than everyone in here,” Joey reminded him, “They’d just move out of your way.” 

Kaiba pursed his lips and made a dismissive raspberry noise, a reaction Joey hadn’t expected. He noticed the red tint to his boss’s cheeks and ears. He must’ve been a little tipsy, but Joey was used to a much more rambunctious drunk.

“I’m serious,” Joey continued with a chuckle, “We’re practically the same height right now and you’re sitting down.” The blonde used his hand to compare their eye levels and Kaiba’s expression became grouchy.

“Your jealously is unbecoming,” the CEO said, his eyes narrowed. Joey smirked. Kaiba was very mild mannered this evening. The blonde couldn’t be sure if it was the drink or all that they had been through lately but he appreciated the comparatively relaxed atmosphere between them now.

“Hey…” the CEO began hesitantly, “Are we… ok?” 

Joey’s eyes widened slightly but he tried to keep his expression neutral. The way Kaiba had asked, looking up through his bangs, blush on his cheeks, weakened the blonde’s resolve. However, Joey wasn’t ready to let him off the hook.

“Well, that’s up to you,” Joey said, resting a fist on his cocked hip. “Remember, I said you’d have to tell me if and when you’re ready to be my friend. Obviously we need to be clearer with each other. Too many misunderstandings otherwise.” Kaiba frowned and his eyes scrunched closed.

“God, what is with you and talking about your feelings?,” Kaiba asked, exasperated. Joey raised an eyebrow.

“I’m no psychic, Kaiba,” Joey said in a serious tone, “If you don’t say it with your own mouth how am I supposed to know?” The blonde watched his boss fidget in his seat. He brought his drink up to his lips and his exhale fogged the glass. He took a quick sip but stayed silent. 

Joey hadn’t expected Kaiba to admit to anything so soon. He had only just become comfortable with the idea of a genuine apology. Kaiba was one of the tightest lipped people he knew. To ask for transparency was a huge request.

“Jeeze, and here I thought you were the king of grand declarations,” Joey teased. He couldn’t bring himself to blame the CEO for being withholding. He might not have been the smartest guy but Joey could tell Kaiba was struggling against something big. If even half the things the tabloids had said about his upbringing and his adoptive father were true Kaiba was bound to have issues with intimacy.

“Sorry to disappoint,” the CEO mumbled against the rim of his empty glass. Joey gave him an easy going smile.

“Can I get you a refill,” the blonde offered, holding out his hand. Kaiba stared at his palm for a minute. He began to hand over his glass when suddenly the crowd rushed to the dance floor again. A new song came on and everyone wanted to move. Joey tried to get out of the way but he still got hip checked forcefully. 

The blonde yelped and threw out his hands to catch himself. His palms hit the wall on either side of Kaiba’s head and as the lights dimmed he got an up close look at his boss’s startled face.

Joey’s body was alive with adrenaline so it took him a moment to realize he was practically sitting on one of Kaiba’s knees. He straightened his posture, trying to shift away but he caught an elbow between his shoulder blades. He glared behind him at the unruly crowd. There suddenly seemed to be twice as many people as there were a second ago.

It surprised Joey when he heard Kaiba’s muffled voice in his ear, warm breath on his neck. The blonde turned his head and saw his boss’s distressed face.

“What?!” Joey shouted over the noise of the crowd. He tilted his head for Kaiba to speak more clearly into his ear. He felt goose bumps on his skin when Kaiba’s fingers curled around the shell of his ear to help him hear.

“I want to be friends,” the CEO shouted, “Don’t make me say it again!”

Joey was speechless. He leaned away to get a read on Kaiba’s expression. The CEO looked mad. His lips were tight and his eyebrows pinched but the mortification in his eyes made Joey grin.

“Are you sure about that,” the blonde asked loudly, leaning in close to Kaiba’s ear, “I’m pretty hard to get rid of once you take the plunge.”

“Damn it, do you ever stop talking,” Kaiba shouted back. Joey only laughed. He felt light and no halfhearted insult the CEO threw at him would change that.

Joey started to push himself away from Kaiba, feeling like he had spent enough time on his lap. However, when Kaiba’s hand curled around the back of his neck Joey wondered if the CEO had something else in mind.

“Wait… There’s something else,” Kaiba said as he pulled Joey close, speaking into his ear. He wasn’t shouting anymore but Joey could hear him perfectly.

“I’m… I’m not asexual,” the taller man declared. The blonde’s mouth opened and then closed. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Where was this coming from?

“Kaiba, I,” Joey started but Seto cut him off.

“No, I need you to hear me,” he insisted. Kaiba leaned in closer and his cheek brushed against Joey’s. “I’m. Not. Asexual.”

The song came to an end and a much quieter and slow placed tune started next. Joey leaned away but Kaiba’s hand stayed where it was, fingers tangled in the hair at the base of his neck.

“Why do you want me to know so badly,” Joey asked, his voice warbling in pitch. He could feel how hot his neck was where Kaiba’s hand rested, or maybe it was Kaiba’s hand that was scalding. 

“Because I do,” the CEO explained. His eyes were unflinching. 

All Joey could do was nod, any argument dying in his throat. Kaiba nodded back, considering the matter settled. He removed his hand from Joey’ neck, allowing the blond to straighten his posture. Finally Kaiba had gotten that off his chest. He couldn’t admit why it bothered him so much for Joey to be misinformed… However, if they were friends things should be clear, Kaiba reasoned.

“Let’s get another drink,” the CEO said, feeling invigorated. He stood up and started walking. He noticed Joey wasn’t following so he backtracked and grabbed a hold of his subordinate’s hand. The blonde stared up at him in shock and Kaiba cocked his head to the side. 

“Come on, I’ll buy.”

“Naturally,” Joey said with a smile, squeezing Kaiba’s hand back.

-

An hour passed and both men were caught up in the atmosphere. They drank and conversed and enjoyed the music, even Kaiba. Though if anyone other than Joey caught him smiling a murderous glare settled on his features.

At the front doors several bar-goers were making a commotion. Everyone gathered to witness the first snow of the year, just a few days before Christmas. Joey and Kaiba made their way outside to stare up at the sky. Eventually everyone started to return to the bar but the two men stayed on the sidewalk. The blonde tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue while his boss wondered if he should pretend not to know him.

“That reminds me!” Joey suddenly blurted out, his eyes sparkling as he set them on Kaiba. “C’mon, c’mon! I got somethin’ to show ya!” Joey took a big step forward but Kaiba quickly grabbed his shoulder.

“Wait, wait, lesss get coats on,” the CEO slurred, about as drunk as Joey. The blonde turned around and flashed a dopey smile before agreeing.

“Good lookin’ out, compadre,” the blonde responded playfully as he followed after Kaiba to get his jacket. Before it was fully zipped Joey was making his way back out into the snow. Kaiba trailed after, hurriedly pulling on his gloves, focusing on walking in a straight line. 

Kaiba wasn’t sure how Joey was doing it but suddenly he started jogging down the sidewalk. Seto followed as close as he could, his long legs his only advantage. The blonde lead the way block after block, turn after turn. Eventually they arrive at a place that Kaiba found familiar.

“I used ta come here all the time,” Joey recounted wistfully. He crunched the snow and woodchips boisterously under his feet. He stomped out to the center of a small public playground, taking the time to catch more snowflakes on his tongue. Kaiba took a few steps forward and looked around at all the worn play equipment. Meanwhile Joey was trying to climb up a jungle gym dome.

“My folks used ta bring me here when I was a kid,” Joey shouted out louder than necessary. Kaiba followed after his subordinate and watched him clumsily make his way to the top of the dome. Seto opted to crouch low and slip through an opening in the bars, standing inside the play equipment. When Joey finally reached the crest of the dome he lounged out awkwardly on his stomach across the metal.  
Kaiba looked up, squinting through the snow. Joey’s shadow was cast across him. The blonde smiled down, his cheeks red from the cold and drink. He let his hand hang down swinging in the air.

“Ok, it’s cheesy story time,” Joey informed Kaiba, his eyebrows furrowing strangely as he pulled a serious face. Before Seto could object Joey continued, “I used ta climb to the top of the play equipment and staaaaare out at the skyline. I always imagined that some day I was gonna have a super cool, high paying job in the city.” 

When Joey’s eyes fell on Kaiba’s his stomach flopped. His boss’s expression was soft, gentler than he had ever seen.

“Sometimes the care takers at the orphanage would bring us here,” Seto said barely above a murmur, “I… I used to imagine that I’d build a company in the middle of the city and orchestrate a global take over.”

Joey shouldn’t have expected to hear anything else. He was about to make a joke when he saw Kaiba start to lift his hand. He reached up, his fingers coming dangerously close to Joey’s. The blonde’s heart leapt into his throat. He quickly moved his hand and chose to roughly grind his knuckles against his boss’s hair.

“Noogie!!” Joey cried, trying to distract himself from his anxiety and the warmth spreading through his chest. Kaiba swore and ducked out of the way, trying to straighten his hair.

“Yer a dead fucking dog,” Kaiba slurred jumping up to grab a bar and hoist himself up to Joey’s level. The blonde panicked for a moment but the new snow made Kaiba’s hands slip and he landed on the ground below. He let out a pained groan and curled up in the woodchips. Joey jumped into the dome to check on him.

“Are you alright,” the blonde asked, tentatively nudging his shoulder. Kaiba made a noise like a wounded animal.

“Oh, I’m fine,” he eventually responded, “Just slowly dying.”

The blonde was starting to worry. He inched closer and attempted to roll Kaiba over. Instead he received a handful of snow to the side of his head. While he was disoriented Kaiba shoved him facedown into the ground and held his collar aside to cram snow down his shirt.

“No one noogies Seto Kaiba,” the CEO slurred, ignoring how ridiculous that statement was. Joey yelped and squirmed around violently, trying to shake Kaiba off.

“I give, I give,” Joey choked out in vain. Kaiba only straddled his hips to get better access to Joey’s, now damp, collar. The blonde struggled and pushed himself up with his hands. With newfound leverage his ass unintentionally pressed into Kaiba’s crotch. It suddenly hit the CEO what he was doing and he jumped away from Joey.

The blonde rolled over, panting from exertion. His jacket and shirt were now wide opened at their collars and snow turned to moisture, melting down Joey’s neck. Kaiba tried to catch his breath, unsure of what to do to rectify the awkwardness.

“I’ll… I’ll sue for… harassment,” Joey panted, pointing a finger at his boss. Kaiba recoiled and folded his arms

“You started it!”

Kaiba made the mistake of looking away and he caught a snowball in the ear. He yelped and tried to scoop the slush off his face. He glared over at where Joey had been but only saw footprints. He watched his subordinate tumble out of a gap in the dome, rolling and then picking himself up to continue running over to the jungle gym.

“Can’t catch me, loseeeeeer!” Joey taunted over his shoulder, stumbling up the stairs of the play equipment. Kaiba sighed and said nothing, happy the tension had been dispelled. He didn’t give chase. The CEO instead took his time exiting the dome before walking over to the path. He noticed Joey looking over. He could swear the blonde’s bottom lip was jutted out in a pout, upset that Kaiba hadn’t chased after. Joey’s attention was stolen by the skyline of Domino City.

“Hey, hey, check it out!” he shouted as he climbed higher up the play equipment. He grabbed on to a fireman’s pole with his hand and let his body lean precariously in the air. “I can see Kaiba Corp Tower from here!”

“You can see Kaiba Corp Tower from everywhere in the city,” the CEO pointed out, rolling his eyes at Joey’s childish behavior, forgetting that he had pushed the blonde into the woodchips moments ago. Joey looked over his shoulder and smiled. He started to speak but lost his balance. His hand slipped off the pole and he fell to the ground, body spread eagle in the snow. It was a short fall but that didn’t stop Kaiba from sprinting over, his heart in his throat. He knelt on the ground, hovering over Joey.

“Wheeler, are you ok?” He asked, scanning Joey’s face and his pained expression. Joey opened his mouth to speak but only gasped. He wheezed a bit before shaking his head.

“Got the… wind knocked… outta me,” he breathed. Kaiba nodded, waiting for Joey to catch his breath.  
Snow continued to fall around them. Though Kaiba’s silhouette blocked Joey’s face for the most part the wind picked up, blowing a drift across the ground. Kaiba was quick to lift his gloved hand and block the snow, resting it against Joey’s cheek. Seto could tell from the look on Joey’s face that he was surprised. He wasn’t the only one.

When the wind died down Kaiba’s fingers twitched. He turned his hand and brushed a few flakes off the tip of Joey’s nose. He noticed the blonde flinch, his eyelashes fluttering. Kaiba could see little particles of snow stuck to them. His subordinate’s mouth opened slightly and his breath was visible. Kaiba felt a sudden trill in his chest when he saw a snowflake turn to water against Joey’s lips.

“I-I have a Christmas present for you,” the blonde spoke. Kaiba saw each syllable and flick of his tongue, eyes laser focused Joey’s mouth. The CEO shook himself from his stupor and sat up.

“I told you not to get me anything,” Kaiba said slowly, feeling like he resurfacing from under depths of water. Joey rolled over and also sat up.

“I didn’t technically get you anything,” Joey admitted, his gaze on the ground as he tried to catch his breath. “It’s a movie I think you’d like. I figured… we could watch it sometime.”

Kaiba nodded, relieved it wasn’t another meaningful, grand gesture like on his birthday. The CEO rustled through his coat pocket and pulled out a small box.

“I got you something as well,” Kaiba muttered, slightly mortified, holding out the small gift covered in photo realistic puppy dog wrapping paper. He had been holding the gift in his pocket for days, unsure of when he’d have the chance to give it. Joey made no move to take it. He could only rub his eyes and then continue staring. 

“Yer puttin’ me on,” the blonde blurted out, chuckling and waving the present away. Kaiba rolled his eyes before tossing the box into his subordinate’s lap.

“You think I’d go to the trouble of wrapping an empty box?”

Joey thought about arguing the pay off to a prank like that but the weight of that tiny box in his lap was gargantuan. Joke or not he had to open it. Gracelessly, he tore apart the paper, slowly lifting the lid of the box. He stared, reading out each word in his head.

Joey Wheeler.  
VR Tech Division.  
Official Content Contributor.

He wasn’t sure what all that meant but what he knew without a doubt was that he was holding a stack of business cards. He stared at Kaiba, his mouth hanging open, unable to speak. The CEO filled the silence.

“If you don’t like that title I can change it… but I thought it was the most accurate description for what you’re doing in regards to the VR project,” Kaiba explained, temporarily sobered when business was involved. 

“I also debated the merits of “Joey” vs. “Joseph”. The latter is more professional but your public persona as a duelist is the former,” Kaiba rambled, his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes poured over Joey, searching for a reaction. The blonde had the strangest expression on his face…

“Can you… turn around for a second,” Joey suddenly asked as he stared hard at the business cards. Kaiba was perplexed.

“What do you mean? Turn around? I don’t understand what you-,” Kaiba started to ask but was interrupted.

“Just turn around!” Joey shouted, clutching the cards to his chest, a painful grimace on his face. The CEO only folded his arms and stayed immobile.

“I’m not going to turn around! Not until you-!”

“Oh god, here it comes,” Joey choked out, his voice strained, eyes clenched shut. Suddenly the blonde lunged forward, arms encircling Kaiba’s shoulders, his face buried in his boss’s neck. The CEO was momentarily frozen.

“W-what are you-?”

“Just shut up for a second,” Joey sobbed, his arms quivering as he held on tighter. Kaiba did fall silent. He didn’t have a choice. He sat quietly and listened to Joey try to breath regularly, the occasional sniffle slipping through.

“Why ya gotta go and do a thing like that,” Joey mumbled into Kaiba’s shoulder, his breathing ragged. The CEO could feel each warm exhale, Joey’s soft hair nuzzled into his neck.

“They’re just business cards,” Kaiba choked out, having trouble finding the words. Joey shook his head, brushing his forehead against his boss’s shoulder.

“They’re a symbol of friendship,” Joey was almost wailing now. Seto was beginning to wonder if this was the result of the alcohol or simply Joey’s personality. “You’re giving Mokuba a run for his money for who’s my favorite boss, heh heh.”

Kaiba pressed his lips together. He felt the words on his tongue and was happy that he had managed to stop himself. He couldn’t believe he had even thought for a moment… that the phrase had even entered his brain.

He had wanted to tell Joey that Mokuba could have the title of “favorite boss”. He would settle for “friend”.

Instead of ruining his reputation with something so sentimental and flowery Kaiba opted to return the hug, patting Joey on the back to sooth his tears. Eventually, when Joey had calmed down he sat back, wiping his eyes. Kaiba snorted upon seeing his red face and disheveled bangs.

“You look like shit,” the CEO said bluntly. Joey only grinned.

“Thanks,” he answered sarcastically.

There was a beat of silence before they both started to talk over each other.

“Hey we should-…”

“Do you want to-?”

They both faltered and Kaiba took the opportunity to speak.

“It’s not safe to drive. I’ll call us a town car,” Seto asserted.

“Oh,” the blonde said, a tone of disappointment in his voice. He hadn’t expected the night to end so soon…

“It’s not too late yet,” Kaiba lied, checking his phone, “Let’s watch that movie you were talking about.” Joey perked up at his boss’s words.

“You really wanna watch it? Right now?”

“Well, you said I’d like it,” the CEO trailed off for a moment, “Not that I can trust your taste. This might very well be the worst one yet.” Joey folded his arms and shook his head.

“No way! I guarantee you’ll like it. I give it the “Joey Seal of Approval”.”

“And that means… what to me?” Kaiba asked skeptically, though at this point he was just pretending. Even if the movie were terrible it wouldn’t change his mind.

“Movies with my seal of approval are only the tip of the iceberg when it comes to all the “Joey Privileges” you now have access too,” the blonde joked, his flippant attitude disintegrating. He couldn’t keep a serious expression. His smile was too wide.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and stood, offering Joey a hand. The two made their way to the sidewalk, the blonde following beside Kaiba. The CEO guided them a few blocks down to a town car that was already warm and waiting. 

Joey’s face was hot and it wasn’t just the inebriation. He could feel goose bumps on his skin, the pounding of his heart in his ribs. 

Kaiba’s hand was still in his. His grip was firm, the heat of his skin seeping through his glove. Joey wasn’t sure what to think, he didn’t know where this was going… but in that moment he knew. 

He wasn’t going to let go of that hand.

-

“Dude… did you see that?” Rex murmured once he was sure they were alone.

“I… I don’t know what I saw,” Tristan admitted. He rubbed his arms from the cold, snow falling down all around them.

“Are you kidding me? Do you need me to remind you,” the smaller man blurted out, his arms flailing. “Joey was hugging Kaiba! Seto fucking Kaiba!”

“We don’t know that,” Tristan rebuked, grasping at straws, not able to accept the reality, “Maybe Joey just… fell or… something…”

“ “Or something” is the more accurate option,” Rex exclaimed surprised that his friend was denying cold, hard evidence. “You saw it with your own eyes! Kaiba gave Joey a gift and Joey hugged him. AND! And Kaiba. Hugged. Him. Back. How much simpler do I have to make it for you?!”

Tristan’s hands went to his head. He rubbed his temples and tried hard to focus. Was he drunk? He had definitely consumed a few alcoholic beverages… was that the cause of these insane hallucinations? 

“Maybe Kaiba was threatening his family? What if Serenity is strapped to a bomb in some warehouse… That’s it! Joey was begging for her life just now! We’ve gotta call the police,” Tristan urged, ready to believe his conspiracy before the truth.

“We just saw them walk away together! Hand! In! Hand!!!” Rex was fuming. The reality was undeniable. Tristan tried to work the hand holding into his theory with a detonation switch but the shorter man couldn’t take it anymore. He snapped Tristan out of his thoughts by gripping his shirt collar and shaking him.

“Are you trying to play dumb? Did you know about this,” Rex questioned, suspicion in his eyes. Tristan shook his head and put his hands over Rex’s, pushing them away.

“You honestly think I could keep this a secret?” Tristan responded, his eyes suddenly looking concerned, “I… I can’t believe they left together…” 

Suddenly the taller man’s eyes lit up. He pulled out his phone and sent Joey a quick message asking where he was and if he was coming back to the bar. He knew the real answers but he wanted to know what Joey’s response would be. Both men waited in silence for a few minutes, watching ellipsis pop up and bounce.

Tristan’s nostrils flared and his lips twisted when he finally got his message.

“That irritating ass!”

“Let me see,” Rex shouted, grabbing the phone and reading while Tristan kicked snow with his shoe.

The message read, “Mind your own beeswax, I’m busy, alright?”

The shorter man sighed handed the phone back. He started leading the way back to the bar.

“Come on. I’ll buy us another round,” Rex offered as Tristan followed behind, “I think we could both use one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get physical >:)   
> We all knew it was coming. The next chapter will be a crucial turning point in how these two see each other. Hope you are looking forward to it as much as I am!


	25. Tipping Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things you can't take back...

Both men made their way to Seto’s Kaiba Land apartment hurriedly. They hadn’t spoken a word the entire car ride and walk up. They were both out of breath by the time they reached the door and entered. Joey was an absolute wreck. His eyes couldn’t settle on anything for more than a few seconds. He was bouncing on his heels. His fingers twitched and he held his hands together behind his back. He watched Kaiba take off his jacket and shoes out of the corner of his eye.

Of course they were no longer holding hands. Logistically they needed them to enter and exit the car. It would’ve been weird not to let go… but in the back of Joey’s mind he wondered if there was a convenient excuse to reach out again…

Earlier that evening Joey had been wishing for a little excitement. The blonde had begrudgingly invited the dance instructor to the Christmas party. He had extended the offer as a courtesy, merely to be polite. Things weren’t exactly going well at the moment between the two of them. Joey knew he was partially to blame. He had been in a foul mood lately because of his argument with Kaiba. Then, once they had reconciled, Joey had stopped reaching out almost completely. 

Kaiba snapped his jacket, snow falling and melting on the floor, distracting Joey from his contemplation. The blonde didn’t want to be sidetracked by his conflicted thoughts. He was here now, with his new friend. He wanted to thoroughly enjoy Kaiba’s company, he told himself. 

When the CEO’s eyes met Joey’s the blonde jumped into action. He quickly threw his coat to the floor and kicked off his shoes roughly. The CEO rolled his eyes at the lack of decorum but found himself less irritated than usual.

“Go an’ find the movie,” Kaiba slurred, waving his hand in the direction of the TV while he went to the kitchen. Joey nodded, falling into the routine of flipping through purchasable titles on his boss’s streaming service. The CEO filled the kettle and pulled out mugs and teabags, as was his habit. He fumbled with the ceramic, nearly dropping a cup. The drink and his nerves had dulled his reaction speed.

He abruptly heard grunting and the sound of things moving across the floor. He squinted over and saw Joey rearranging the sectional couch in the strangest way.

“Hey, stop tearing up my apartment,” Kaiba snapped, hands on his hips. The blonde looked over for a second but continued what he was doing.

“Gimme some blankets and pillows, I’m makin’ a fort,” the blonde explained, laying out the couch pillows and throw blankets on the floor between the two parts of the sofa.

“What are you… five?” Kaiba questioned, utterly confused by Joey’s motivations. The blonde looked aghast for a moment. He gestured pointedly at the nest he was creating.

“I’m trying to add to the atmosphere,” Joey explained. Kaiba rolled his eyes. His subordinate was being ridiculous but he found his feet moving him to the bedroom anyway. He tugged his pillows and a neatly folded king sized comforter off his bed, dragging them out to the living room. He passed them off to Joey who immediately flung the comforter over the couches, creating a roof for the pillow fort. 

Kaiba returned to the task of preparing tea while Joey crawled into the shelter, adjusting and readjusting pillows and blankets for optimal comfort. Once that was done he poked his head out to continue scanning through movie titles.

The drunken CEO took extra care to make the tea, feeling the affects of lingering alcohol in his system. He wasn’t as steady on his feet as he wanted to be and he seemed to be knocking things over more frequently. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that this would pass. He just had to hold on for a little while longer. After the last few times he had been drinking around his subordinate he didn’t want a repeat of something embarrassing if he could help it.

Once the drinks were prepared Kaiba cautiously made his way over to the pillow fort. He stopped short, however, when his eyes fell on the sight before him. He shouldn’t have been surprised. He had known all along what Joey was up to in his living room, but the image of it made his face burn nonetheless. It was innocuous… yet the way Joey’s socked feet peeked out from the covers made Kaiba’s heart beat a little faster.

Suddenly they disappeared. Seconds later the blonde’s head poked out in their place.

“Hey, hurry it-“ Joey exclaimed before realizing Kaiba was right in front of him, “Oh, there you are. Thanks for the tea,” Joey grinned, holding out his hands for the mug. Kaiba snapped back to reality before handing over the hot beverage. His subordinate took the cup and disappeared under the blankets, his feet resuming their previous position, swaying up and down in contentment. 

Kaiba carefully knelt down. He tried to push away embarrassing thoughts as he, a grown man, crawled into a shoddy pillow fort made by a drunk. Though some light filtered through the fabric Kaiba was caught off guard by how dim it was under there. The floor beneath him was soft, padded with several layers of cushions. The CEO took a moment to stare at his cup and then his other shaky hand pushing into unsteady ground, wondering how to best proceed. A hand was unexpectedly outstretched. 

“I got ya,” Joey assured, knowing what Kaiba was thinking without him speaking a word. He took his boss’s mug of tea and stretched his hand out of the front opening in the fort to set it on the wood floor. 

All at once the CEO was overwhelmed. His gaze slid up Joey’s legs along the curve of his hips and ass. His mouth was dry as he saw Joey’s shoulder blades shifting under his shirt while he settled himself back into the comfort of the pillow fort.

It hit him then.

Kaiba didn’t know why it had taken him so long to register. The cozy warmth in the shelter, the heat of his subordinate’s body, that distinct scent of deodorant and sweat. The air in the fort was thick, laced with Joey’s smell. Despite the fact that all the fabric and cushioning was Kaiba’s property, things he touched and slept in regularly… still that smell was overwhelming: a hint of soap and shampoo, masculine and warm.

A shiver ran from Kaiba’s shoulders down his spine. He licked his dry lips, unsure of what to do, he didn’t know if he could move. His heart almost stopped when the blonde rolled over on his back, laziness keeping him from sitting up properly.

“Ya can’t see the TV from there,” Joey pointed out to Kaiba who was still stiff and hunched over at the entrance of the fort. The CEO averted his gaze a moment too late. He’d had ample time to see Joey’s open collar, heated rosy skin, and glasses askew on his face. Kaiba had thought the view of him on his stomach was distracting but he had no idea it could be worse.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” the CEO snapped, crawling forward robotically and quickly plopping down on his stomach, arms folded in front of him. Kaiba was determined to rid himself of any sidetracking thoughts. Joey rolled back over, grabbed the remote and hit play. While the title sequence played he gave a brief overview of the plot.

The movie did seem to grab Kaiba’s attention. It was about a female vigilante possessed by the spirit of an ancient dragon. It almost sounded like a story he had written for himself when he was a child. Glad for the distraction, Kaiba settled in. He was committed to keeping his eyes on the movie no matter how good or bad it was.

For the next hour he focused on his breathing, keeping it a steady, measured tempo, pausing only to take a sip of tea. The movie turned out to be halfway decent so he had no problem actually watching.

Joey on the other hand couldn’t pin his eyes on the screen. His gaze always found it’s way back to his boss’s profile. He wanted to gauge his expressions. Joey hoped desperately that the movie would be a hit. After a while it was obvious that Kaiba was invested in the story but the blonde kept staring, observing. He took mental snapshots: the way Kaiba’s Adam’s apple bobbed with each swallow of tea, when he licked his lips as the tension of the plot mounted, and his eyelashes… Joey had never noticed before but the CEO had thick, dark lashes.

Blue eyes met brown. Kaiba had thought it was strange that Joey had been quiet for so long. He was about to hit him with a snarky comment. However, Kaiba forgot whatever was in his head the moment he realized his subordinate was staring at him. No, staring wasn’t right. A longing gaze seemed to be the best description for the look in the blonde’s eyes.

“What,” Kaiba had meant to say harshly, though his breath caught in his throat so it sounded more like a gasp. The blonde blinked a few times. Realization settled on his features as he came back to reality.

“Sorry, I was just wonderin’ if you like the movie,” Joey explained, flashing a lopsided smile. The CEO glared, still mortified that he was being ogled. How long had his subordinate been watching him?

“It’s fine,” Kaiba barked, “So stop starin’ at me.” A fiery blush rose to his cheeks and he couldn’t stop it. As soon as he’d vocalized it he couldn’t stop himself from repeating it in his head. Wheeler’s staring at me, Wheeler’s staring at me, Wheeler’s staring at me.

“Damn, look at that blush,” Joey said with a laugh. Kaiba was about to retort when Joey did something he didn’t expect. He saw his subordinate’s hand extend in slow motion, powerless to dodge. He felt the rough pads of Joey’s fingers on his face, his thumb tracing along the cheekbone.

“Do you have a fever,” the blonde questioned, his pupils expanding, “You feel hot.” To accentuate his point Joey’s palm pressed flush into Kaiba’s cheek.

The CEO’s lips parted to exhale a shaky breath. The blonde’s eyes fell to watch them. He could feel the corner of Kaiba’s mouth against his palm. Joey’s thumb twitched. He wanted to trace his finger against his boss’s lips. They weren’t particularly plump, but they were a tempting color nonetheless. Such a strange thought but Joey couldn’t get it out of his head.

“Don’t touch me,” Kaiba murmured weakly, his hand coming to rest on top of Joey’s. He pulled it from his face slowly. He had meant to slap it away, or at least that’s what he’d pictured.

“Sorry,” Joey responded, a flutter of embarrassment in his chest at his own actions, “Just… just trying to be friendly.”

“It this really what friends do?” Kaiba asked, the look in his eyes serious.

“Maybe…” Joey trailed off, his heart in his throat. He could feel sweat on the small of his back. It was entirely too warm under that blanket. What was he saying? What was he doing?

The blonde shivered when he felt Kaiba’s fingers lace slowly, hesitantly into his.

“You’re the expert,” he said simply, his head cocking slightly to the side. His bangs shifted on his forehead, drawing Joey’s full attention to his hooded eyes.

The blonde let out a trembling breath thankful he was on his stomach. He could feel blood rush lower, his erection trapped between his body and a sofa cushion. 

The humiliation was suddenly real.

What he wanted was right in front of him. 

And it seemed so attainable.

The look in the CEO’s eyes was one of curiosity. Hesitation yes, but also genuine interest. Joey could feel it in his bones. If he reached out now, if he closed the gap he had a feeling Kaiba wouldn’t stop him. 

Scenes started playing out in Joey’s head. Images of Kaiba, pliable and desperate, so vivid behind his eyes. What the blonde wouldn’t give to pull his boss’s hand lower, press his palm firmly against his arousal, show Kaiba exactly what he had stirred. The thought made Joey’s hips grind against the blanket beneath him.

When had it gotten this bad?

Somewhere in the back of his head Joey wondered how long he’d had these intentions, these ulterior motives. This was no longer a passing attraction or awkward sexual tension. It was all so obvious now.

But was it worth the risk?

The blonde tore his eyes from Kaiba and unlaced their fingers. He rolled away, shame clouding his brain. He didn’t want to look at Kaiba anymore. He was certain of what would happen if he continued losing himself in that icy stare. He couldn’t allow himself to make another move.

Joey gasped loudly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shoving him gently.

“What are you doing?”

“N-nothing… that was just a test,” Joey babbled, curling further into the fetal position. “Friends don’t do that kind of stuff so you’re off the hook, ha ha. I’m sure you don’t like people touching you so no need to worry, I won’t do it again.”

The grip on his shoulder tightened. Joey yelped when he felt himself dragged backwards. His back pressed into Kaiba’s chest and he forgot how to breathe. He remained in helpless silence as his boss’s hand slid from his shoulder to his chest, index finger brushing a button on his shirt.

“Ok, then tell me something friends do,” Kaiba murmured in Joey’s ear, his breath warm and still pungent with the smell of hard liquor. The blonde kept his mouth shut tightly. He didn’t know if there was anything he could say to make his current predicament any better.

“Come on, spit it out, Wheeler,” Kaiba urged, arm jostling his subordinate’s shoulder. “You’re the one always going on and on about the magic of friendship. What are some basics?”

Joey’s eyes clenched shut as he tried to think, though the only thing he was laser focused on was Kaiba’s heartbeat against his back.

“I mean we’re already watching a movie together, that’s like 80% of a solid friendship, right?” Joey laughed nervously while Kaiba remained silent. The blonde inhaled sharply, the CEO’s grip around him tightening.

“Should I call you by your first name? Is that something friends do?”

“God, I can’t imagine something sounding weirder than you saying…”

“Joey…” Kaiba spoke softly, his breath tickling his subordinate’s neck. The blonde felt a cold shiver go down his spine. He shook his head, wriggling against Kaiba’s embrace. 

“Oh god… I hate it,” Joey complained, covering his face with his hands, “Please never say that again!”

“I suppose it does sound weird,” Kaiba conceded in a low murmur, only paying half attention to Joey’s distress. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of his subordinate’s every move as he squirmed. He pressed his forehead against the back of that blonde head of hair. He inhaled quietly, deeply.

“Your turn,” Kaiba asserted, jostling Joey where he laid. The blonde shook his head aggressively.

“No way, man! I can’t,” Joey refuted, feeling another shiver wrack his body. He pressed his thighs together. He was glad Kaiba couldn’t see the front of him… or was he? What would Kaiba’s reaction be if he saw? If he knew?

“Joey,” Kaiba said again, making his subordinate writhe in his arms even more.

“Stop it,” the blonde groaned, his ears burning.

“I’ll stop if you say my name,” Seto promised, his heart thumping faster against Joey’s back. His face was so hot he could feel sweat beading under his bangs. Kaiba sat up a little on his side so he could whisper directly in the blonde’s ear, “Not many people have earned the right to call me that… Maybe this could be a “Seto Privilege”.”

Though Kaiba’s eyes were only half open now he could still see Joey’s reaction. He was hypnotized. The blonde’s ear and neck turned bright red as he hid his face in the pillow. He wriggled around a little more, his arms wrapped tightly around his sides, legs bent slightly. Kaiba glanced down his body for a moment and saw Joey’s toes curled tightly in his socks.

“Kaiba, come on,” Joey groaned desperately, wanting to be let off the hook. He couldn’t say it, it was too soon, too personal. The blonde was losing track of his tether to reality. Where was he? What were they doing? He was so hard he couldn’t think straight.

“Please say it. I want to hear it,” Kaiba panted the magic word, his lips brushing against the shell of Joey’s ear. He could see Joey’s neck arch as his jaw went slack. Kaiba was so close he could see the goose bumps on his skin.

“Seto! There, are you happy,” Joey groaned, his back bowing as he tried to hide himself away.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Kaiba lied. The blonde huffed indignantly but tried his best to repeat.

“S-Seto, Seto, Seto… If I say it too much it’ll lose meaning,” Joey rambled into the pillow, “How many times do I have to say it before you- Ah!”

The blonde inhaled sharply. Kaiba’s hand shifted and moved across Joey’s chest. He rubbed the palm of his hand back and forth across the blonde’s pecs, his thumb grazing a nipple through the fabric of the shirt. Joey bit his lip, trying to keep silent. That totally, definitely, could’ve been an accident.

Kaiba nuzzled in closer. He pressed more of his front into Joey’s back and his hand began to slide up Joey’s shoulder and down his arm. The blonde’s eyes shot open.

Was Kaiba unaware?

Did he realize… was he even concerned?

Joey knew it instantly, that familiar sensation of an erection pressed into his back. He let out a strange choked sob. 

Kaiba was hard too… 

Joey’s brain couldn’t process this information. It must’ve been the alcohol confusing things. His boss, the CEO, Seto fucking Kaiba would never, not in a million-

“Kaiba,” the blonde exhaled hard when he felt fingers curl around his hipbone. Kaiba pulled the blonde close and pressed his arousal into Joey’s backside. The CEO shuddered and a quiet groan escaped his lips, cascading against his subordinate’s ear. Joey moaned in return. It was a mixture of bewilderment and lust, because what else was he supposed to think?

“Kaiba, please,” Joey pleaded turning his head to look up at his boss, to seek some sort of answer.

“Seto,” the CEO reminded. His subordinate’s mouth opened in question and Kaiba was immediately distracted. He lifted his hand slowly. It was his turn to press his palm to Joey’s cheek. His thumb hovered at the side of his subordinate’s mouth, debating his actions.

The view was surreal. Absurd. Joey lay blushing and shocked beneath him, his eyes glittering with intrigue. Kaiba took a moment to stare at his own hand as it cupped the blonde’s face. 

What was happening? 

Was this ok? 

This was an impossible outcome. It couldn’t be right yet, to Kaiba, it seemed like a good idea in the moment. A great idea, in fact. Why hadn’t he had this idea sooner? 

The CEO’s thumb pressed against the corner of Joey’s bottom lip, tugging at his skin. Joey’s shaky exhale ghosted across the tip of Kaiba’s thumb and the taller man quivered. Seto’s mind was racing. What else could he be doing? He licked his own lips instinctually and noticed Joey’s eyes flicker over to watch. 

Fuck.

His pulse was deafening in his ears. Roaring, surging. It was like a dream, a fantasy he would never admit he’d had. Joey started to shift uncomfortably under Kaiba’s intense stare, his hip brushing against his boss’s arousal. The CEO inhaled sharply, his tongue dancing behind his teeth at the possibilities. Kaiba couldn’t for the life of him figure out what was stopping him…

“Whooooooo’s a little teapot short an’ stoooooout?!”

The sound of Mokuba’s voice jolted both men far away from one another. Kaiba got up on his knees, his head making a strange peak in the fort blanket ceiling.

“I’m sorry,” another out of breath voice spoke, “He insisted on looking for you here, Mr. Kaiba.”

Joey instantly recognized the voice of Keiichi, his most regular driver employed by Kaiba Corp. He curled himself up into a small ball, wishing he could disappear. Kaiba meanwhile, was struggling to find an edge of the blanket to escape from the shelter.

“Nooooo waaay!! A pillow fort!”

Before either man had time to react they heard loud footfalls and suddenly the shelter’s ceiling was caving in. Joey and Kaiba both got hit with about half of Mokuba’s weight when he came crashing down on top of them. The CEO managed to tear the blanket from his face and gave his brother a look of dismay.

“Ey, someone’s under ‘ere,” Mokuba slurred, punching the other lump in the blanket. Joey groaned as the Junior CEO hit him harder than necessary. The light was blinding when Mokuba finally ripped the blanket off of his employee.

“Joey’s ‘ere, Joey’s ‘ere!” He shouted, looping his arms around the blonde’s shoulders, the second Kaiba to do so that evening. Joey patted his other boss’s back soothingly as Mokuba slurred affectionate words into his collar. 

Joey glanced over to Keiichi. The older man was clearly surprised to see the blonde emerge from beneath the pillow fort too, though he tried to hide it. As neutral as his expression seemed Joey couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes shifted away. There wasn’t a cliff on earth high enough for Joey to jump off of in that moment.

“I can help put him to bed,” Keiichi offered taking a cautious step forward.

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Kaiba suddenly snapped. Joey watched as the CEO scooped up his younger brother effortlessly and carried him, and his massive comforter, away. The blonde huddled up, self conscious, his knees against his chest. Both him and Keiichi gave each other furtive glances.

“I-it finally snowed outside,” Keiichi mentioned, attempting casual small talk.

“Y-yeah,” Joey responded, his whole body blushing, “Merry Christmas by the way.”

“Thank you, Happy Holidays to you too,” the older man answered politely. The awkward silence returned, permeating the air. Kaiba glided into the room appearing completely composed. He took several long strides over to Keiichi who was unnerved for a moment. However, the CEO simply shook the man’s hand and expertly slipped him a cash tip simultaneously.

“Thank you for bringing Mokuba, Keiichi,” he said, voice smooth and cool. The older man nodded before glancing around the CEO’s shoulder. He gave Joey a nervous smile and then turned to leave.

The blonde’s heart was in his throat. He had expected to be sent home with Keiichi. His eyes flickered from Kaiba’s back to Keiichi, back to Kaiba and then to the closed door. The older man left, and the CEO said nothing. The silence that followed was deafening. 

Joey opened his mouth to speak. He had to say something right? They should talk about this… Right? Or better yet, finish what they had started…

“You can sleep in the guest bedroom,” Kaiba said suddenly, his back still to Joey. The blonde blinked slowly in disbelief. Was he being sent to bed?

“Kaiba, we should-”

“I’ll sleep out here,” the CEO interrupted, drawing a clear line in the sand. After the shock had worn off Joey stood to his full height. He walked over to Kaiba and placed a hand on his shoulder. The taller man jerked away harder than the blonde had anticipated. And still he wouldn’t turn to face him.

“Go,” Kaiba said sternly, not a trace of weakness in his voice. Joey’s heart was pounding. They couldn’t just leave things like this. The blonde was a firm believer in never going to bed angry… or confused… or whatever it was he was feeling in that moment that seemed like vertigo and a heart attack all in one.

Joey took a deep breath and held out his hand again. His fingertips brushed Kaiba’s now wrinkled button up shirt. He could feel him quiver before his back tensed like it would snap. With a deep breath the blonde decided to use his first name, hoping it would move his boss to respond.

“Seto…” Joey trailed off, unsure of how to follow up. The tone of question hung in the air. He continued to move his hand, running it up his boss’s spine until his palm was pressed firmly into the shoulder blade. Kaiba’s skin was hot, burning beneath the fabric.

“…just… Please, go,” the CEO murmured with uncharacteristic softness. Joey swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw Kaiba’s head hang low, proud shoulders drooping. He sounded so… Joey wasn’t sure how to describe it. Kaiba was the antithesis of fragile and yet…

The blonde pulled his hand away and walked down the hallway without any further protest. He wanted answers or, in lieu of any real explanation, a discussion of the facts at least. However, Joey had a feeling Kaiba wasn’t in the mood to tell the truth right now.

Once he was alone in that familiar guest bedroom Joey sunk to the floor, back against the closed door. He had locked it upon entering, though he didn’t know why. Maybe for the illusion of added privacy.

Joey covered his eyes with his hands, fingertips cold against his eyelids. He took a deep breath and tried to think things through calmly. With little provocation he could feel ghost sensations across his body: Kaiba’s breath on his ear, hands on his chest, and arm, and hip, and of course his dick against-

Joey shook his head, hardly able to fathom such a sentence. The blonde had only recently taken Kaiba’s word about not being asexual. The idea of him being interested in a man… and not just any man but him… it felt like a fan fiction, a fantasy, an impossibility! 

But somehow…

There was no mistaking what Joey knew to be fact. Yes, he could still feel the alcohol in his system, and yes, Kaiba seemed content to ignore everything, but there was no disputing physical sensation. The blonde shuddered to recall it. His boss had been aroused. Not just erect but rock hard and, though it had only lasted for a minute Joey could recall the exact way that Kaiba had grinded his hips against his ass. Left, right, a little more left and then up, his fingers pulling Joey ever closer.

With the facts in order the only mystery that remained was how Kaiba actually felt. It was clear he was ashamed. Joey could tell that from their brief interaction moments ago… but was there more to it than that? The blonde ran his hands through his hair, wracking his brain for an answer. His boss was a complicated individual on a good day. This was a total cluster fuck that Joey knew would be difficult to solve on his own.

He slowly made his way to the bed and hoped desperately that the light of morning would bring some much-needed clarity. There was only so much that Joey could intuit from his perspective. Eventually he would need to hear it straight from Kaiba’s mouth what the truth was.

Joey was a bit disheartened. It had taken his boss so long to admit that they were friends. How long would it take to possibly admit to something more?

-

Kaiba was bolted to the floor. He had heard the guest bedroom door lock in the distance and it made him sick. He pressed his shaking fingers to his forehead, his mouth twisting involuntarily, his throat aching. His head pounded, the alcohol in his system overstaying its welcome. Kaiba couldn’t wrap his brain around what he had just done. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he had fucked things up. Badly. There was no way he could crawl out of this deep hole he had dug for himself.

He had come on to…

Made a pass at…

His hands slid into his hair and gripped it roughly. What had he done? How could he have let himself slip so far? He had tried so hard to maintain his composure. 

The room was suddenly spinning. Kaiba took an unsteady seat on the cushion-less couch to catch his breath. He scrunched his eyes shut but all he could picture was his subordinate’s flushed face, the soft skin of his cheek… Kaiba sucked air through his teeth, furious at himself. He could feel the blood in his body rushing elsewhere.

What he had done was wrong. He shouldn’t still be feeling so aroused at the mere memory of the blonde’s weak expression. He saw that same face day in and day out. What was so special about it? Kaiba could admit that he’d had at least a handful of confusing feelings about the blonde but he thought he was strong enough to hold himself back. Clearly not… 

Kaiba ran his hands across his heated face. He slid his middle finger into his mouth and bit down, trying to distract himself with a little bit of pain but it did nothing. He could feel himself getting hard again. He couldn’t stop himself from replaying the feeling of Joey against him. It had made Kaiba forget himself. 

The CEO had forgotten to pretend that he wasn’t feeling a magnetic temptation. That he didn’t feel that way every single time Joey was near him. Like he didn’t perk up to listen to his subordinate speak. His eyes didn’t naturally follow him around the room.

Kaiba wasn’t like that. He couldn’t be… right?

So then why did he feel like trembling when he had pulled Joey so close? 

The CEO mentally checked out for a moment. His heart was racing and he was so aroused he was aching. He had been lying to himself about a great many things lately. He could pretend that he wasn’t masturbating to thoughts of his friend for a few minutes. 

Kaiba made short work of his zipper and underwear. He groaned loudly at the feel of his cold fingers on his cock. He quickly covered his mouth with his other hand. He had to be quiet. He couldn’t afford to be discovered. 

The CEO’s grip tightened and his movements became methodical. It would only take a minute or two, so he allowed himself to revel in the fantasy. If he were someone else, if their relationship was just a little different, then all of this would be ok. What would it be like for Joey to look at him like… like they were…?

Kaiba panted into his hand, his body twitching the closer he came to a climax. He could picture his friend’s warm smile so vividly. Joey looked at him with a sweet expression all the time. The CEO knew it to be true. It made thing so much harder. It felt like a betrayal on Kaiba’s part. They had finally come to a place of mutual understanding. Why did his body seem so intent on ruining what they had built up?

Confused thoughts aside Kaiba’s pumping didn’t slow and his heart still thrummed loudly in his chest. The feel of his subordinate in his arms, against his body was all so fresh. Why hadn’t he touched him more? Why hadn’t he kissed him?

With a shaky exhale Kaiba came in his hand, toes curled into the fibers of the carpet. His gasp rang loudly in his ears but he couldn’t control the volume of his voice. He leaned back into the couch and heaved shallow breaths. 

It caught the CEO off guard when a few tears rolled down his face. With his clean hand he wiped at them quickly, embarrassed at himself. Kaiba had hoped for clarity after he came down from his arousal but all that remained was more confusion.

What was he supposed to do?

How could he make this right?

If Kaiba could’ve he would have turned back the clock to a time before that evening, before his birthday party, before the conference, before he had even held that stupid performance review and had realized Joey even worked for him, albeit distantly. Was that the solution? Alas it only tormented Kaiba to ask. Of all the things Kaiba Corp had invented, a time machine wasn’t one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... but maybe that's for the best.
> 
> In all honesty I was a bit anxious to post this chapter. After all this time it's kinda strange to finally, finally be at this point, the beginning of their physical intimacy. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to explore all that this change entails, but... I don't know, Kaiba has been so tightly wound up 'til now. I hope this move doesn't seem unusual for the personality I have been trying to build. But hey, he's only human... plus we are over 100k words in -_- It's about damn time.
> 
> I sincerely hope I can keep everyone in character moving forward and that everyone continues to enjoy where the story goes from here!


	26. Over Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the inevitable awkwardness of Kaiba's actions comes to a head. Joey is a reasonable guy. Some heated snuggling wont scare him away that easily.

Joey was roused from sleep by noises in the distance. He could hear footsteps, the shuffling of papers, and muffled conversation. As everything from the night before came back to him he felt less and less interested in getting out of bed.

He didn’t want to face Kaiba. The thought of his boss made his body hot from embarrassment and excitement alike. Yet, they had to talk about this, had to find some steady, common ground to stand on. Joey didn’t relish the idea of discussing awkward, drunken erections with his rival turned friend turned “fuzzy gray area”… However he knew he couldn’t just let this go, try to pretend it wasn’t happening.

Joey threw back the covers and put his feet on the cold wood floor. All this unnecessary anxiety was stupid. A good few hours of sleep had cleared his head. It may have been uncomfortable but they could figure this out. Joey knew it. Kaiba was no longer the terrifying, standoffish CEO the blonde had once thought. Sure, it was embarrassing but his boss had come a long way and Joey would listen to whatever he had to say… even if he didn’t like what he heard.

He came down the hall but stopped short. He saw Kaiba standing at the kitchen counter, which was riddled with papers. The CEO’s back was to Joey, his hand running through his hair over and over, phone held to his ear. His voice sounded tense. He spoke fast into the receiver, technical jargon and business vocabulary that Joey couldn’t fully grasp. 

The blonde wanted to say something but upon seeing Kaiba uncharacteristically stressed he lost steam. Joey held his tongue. Clearly there were bigger things going on than the confusion of the previous night. He waited in the living room, hands clasped behind his back.

“Why wasn’t I informed of this sooner?” Kaiba muttered into the receiver, his typically harsh voice warbling. He didn’t seem very confident, an alien sight to be sure. There was a short pause before Kaiba retorted, “There is no conceivable way that I would put my signature on-

Joey shifted his weight from foot to foot. He could hear the anxiety in Kaiba’s voice, he could see it in his posture. The blonde couldn’t fathom a reason for his boss to be this frazzled.

“A material mistake? On the cash flow statement? …How many zeros?” The CEO was aghast, unable to believe what he was hearing. He listened intently to the person on the other end of the line, nodding slowly. With a defeated sigh Kaiba’s posture deflated even further.

“…I’ll be there soon. Go back as far as necessary and start reviewing everything. Nothing less than a triple check,” he ordered before lowering the phone away from his ear. He placed it on the counter harder than necessary before he slumped over, hands on his knees.

Joey crept closer. He could hear Kaiba mumbling unkind words to himself. The blonde wasn’t quite sure what was going on though it didn’t sound good… but this was Seto Kaiba. He would probably just march down to Kaiba Corp, snap his fingers, and all would be solved. Unsure of how else to break the silence Joey spoke for the first time.

“H-hey, what was that about?”

Kaiba froze for a moment, his back muscles growing tight beneath his tank top pajama shirt. He slowly straightened up and only turned halfway towards Joey.

“I… I didn’t see you there,” Kaiba said, his eyes on the floor, expression pensive. As awkward as things were already turning out to be, the blonde stepped up to the kitchen counter anyway.

“That didn’t sound good,” Joey said, peeking at a few of the papers on the table, ruffling the pages with his fingers. He was in an uncomfortable position. He had to keep the conversation going to show that he wasn’t anxious, but the last thing he wanted to talk about was some business related mishap at work. Especially if he wasn’t directly involved.

“… It wasn’t,” Kaiba replied stiffly, his expression becoming even more defeated, “It needs my immediate attention.”

Joey pressed his lips together, holding back a beleaguered sigh. He couldn’t tell if Kaiba was making this up to avoid the inevitable conversation or if it really was an emergency situation. The blonde flinched when Kaiba’s eyes suddenly met his. The CEO’s expression was distraught.

“Our internal auditor caught a huge error on the year end financial statement,” Seto explained quickly, the words spilling out, “It’s something I signed off on, something I approved. I… It’s my fault. I’ve been so busy lately that I just…”

Kaiba trailed off, his arms wrapping around himself. Joey was shocked. He had never seen his boss look so worried. The blonde had to admit he didn’t fully grasp the intensity of the issue but he didn’t have to. The CEO’s body language said it all, not to mention Kaiba wasn’t one for screw-ups.

“I… I have to go. I have to do something about this mess. If the external auditors see this, Kaiba Corp will get an adverse opinion on our financial statements. The company stock would crash. The shareholders would revolt. The company would lose all its credibility! In the 15 years I have been running this company, never have we gotten anything less than a perfect review!” Kaiba ranted, more to himself than to Joey. The CEO rushed to put on his suit jacket and coat in the foyer, not bothering with a shirt and tie. Joey’s throat was tight. He watched as Kaiba almost put on two different shoes while he floundered around to get ready.

“Is there anything I can help with?”

Joey’s tone was helpless. If Kaiba could think of something he’d do it… but ultimately the blonde knew he would probably just get in the way. The CEO held Joey’s gaze. His expression was vulnerable. It had none of its usual authority. Nothing hid his obvious distress. For a moment he looked like he wanted the blonde’s help but he held himself back from asking.

“I… It’s fine I,” Kaiba babbled, running a hand through his uncombed hair, “Thank you, I mean… I appreciate it but I… I just have to go.”

Joey bid him farewell solemnly. He could feel his weight shift to the balls of his feet. He wanted so badly to follow… but what could he offer? Not to mention the tension hanging over both their heads. Instead he resigned himself to merely watch his boss leave the apartment on a mission for damage control.

The blonde sat down on the closest chair he could find, all the energy leaving his body. He had a moment of silence, took deep breaths to collect himself. Then he decided to begin his day fresh. He had to push forward. Joey knew the time would eventually come where he could sort out his personal relationship with Kaiba but right now it was just a distraction.

He showered and dressed in a borrowed shirt and his pants from the previous night. Mokuba’s loud snoring reminded Joey that he wasn’t alone in the apartment. He cooked them both breakfast and like clockwork the Junior CEO trudged out into the kitchen when Joey had finished plating sustenance. 

The blonde filled Mokuba in on what he knew of the situation, though he couldn’t provide any details. The Junior CEO checked his messages and was able to piece together what he needed. He didn’t look very happy when he heard the news.

“I told Seto he should have handed off some of the work on that project to the heads of the committees,” Mokuba sighed in a knowing tone. “He’s had his nose in it for months. It was bound to distract him from his regular duties.” Joey was quiet for a moment.

“What project?” He asked, though he knew the answer, his stomach sinking.

“The VR project of course,” Mokuba answered shortly, hand pressed against his pounding head. He blinked slowly, glancing up to see his employee’s wounded expression.

“Oh, Joey, I didn’t mean it like that,” the Junior CEO urged, “I fully support the VR concept. Don’t blame yourself.”

“Well if I’m not partially at fault, then who’s to blame,” Joey asked with a weak smile. Mokuba could only give his friend an empathetic look. He couldn’t stand it when the people close to him were feeling troubled, and it seemed to be happening more and more recently.

“I guess I’ll just have to get my ass in gear then,” Joey said suddenly, sounding invigorated. The Junior CEO looked over in surprise. He was expecting a despondent session of wallowing rivaling his brother, but the blonde appeared much more resilient. 

“What do you mean by that,” Mokuba asked hesitantly.

“If somethin’s messed up, you gotta fix it. Simple as that,” Joey responded before he began polishing off his breakfast at a faster pace. The Junior CEO wanted to warn Joey that perhaps he was in over his head. However, his employee didn’t give him the chance.

“Besides, what else are friends for?”

Mokuba’s smile was bright. For the first time he felt like all his meddling might be paying off. Maybe Joey had been the ideal candidate for friendship after all. 

As far as the blonde was concerned it was a no brainer. Awkwardness aside, Joey couldn’t abandon Kaiba when he needed help. Plus, the blonde had a feeling that avoiding his boss would send the wrong message. Seto was a hard person to crack so Joey decided that the best approach was to have the CEO come to him. On his terms, when he was ready.

-

Kaiba walked gingerly through the halls, stepping over sprawled papers and the employees sorting through them, searching the fine print. It hurt him to see the offices in such disarray, knowing he was the cause. He rounded the corner and was jolted to a stop. He felt someone slam into his chest and more paper went flying. Kaiba stumbled back a step before automatically crouching down to help pick up the mess.

“Oh, hey. Fancy seeing you here,” a familiar voice said. Kaiba blinked slowly. He must’ve misheard…

But no, Joey was kneeling on the floor with him in the Kaiba Corp main offices, his smile cheerful as per usual. The CEO was so caught off guard that he couldn’t help but stare. He could feel the heat of embarrassment on his face as he thought back to his actions the previous night. Was the blonde here to talk about what had happened? Kaiba couldn’t think of anything he was less willing to do, even though mountains of paperwork surrounded him.

The CEO stood and brushed off his jacket, keeping his eyes on the ground. Joey stood as well with his gathered papers, friendly smile still plastered to his face.

“What are you doing here… anyway,” the taller man managed to ask, though it was barely a murmur. 

“Just thought I’d join the cause,” Joey answered, not a trace of worry on his features, “Seems like it’s all hands on deck here.”

“And what about Kaiba Land?” The CEO pried, trying to find some convenient excuse to send the blonde away. 

“It’s practically Christmas, Seto. Mokuba closed up shop until January,” Joey explained simply. The CEO’s eyes snapped immediately to his subordinate’s face. Had he heard that right? It made his palms sweat to hear his subordinate so casually use his first name. He was mortified. He could hear his own words ringing in his head.

“Maybe this could be a “Seto Privilege”.”

“So not to worry, you’ve got Ol’ Joey Wheeler in your corner. It’s as good as done,” the blonde gave Kaiba a quick thumbs up. 

The CEO’s blush darkened when a few frantic employees passed them by. They were too busy to notice but Kaiba did not like the idea of an outsider witnessing their less than professional interactions. Not that anything happening was inappropriate… but now everything was laced with possible intention, a double entendre… or perhaps that’s only what Kaiba was reading into it.

Joey glanced from side to side for a moment. Once he was certain there wasn’t anyone nearby he took a step into Kaiba’s personal bubble. The CEO jumped much more severely than the blonde had anticipated. Rather than an expression of anger Kaiba’s eyes were wide with panic, his lips parted, eyebrows furrowed. It didn’t go unnoticed by Joey when his boss’s gaze darted across his face, first to his eyes then his lips, down to his collar and then back up to his lips. The rosy tint to the CEO’s cheeks became a fiery red and Joey couldn’t help but acknowledge that it was very distracting. The blonde opened his mouth to speak but found himself a bit tongue-tied.

“I-I know you’ve been really hard-ah, I mean, working hard on the VR project and I… I really appreciate that. Me helpin’ out here is the least I can do,” Joey explained quickly in a hushed tone.

The CEO covered his face with his hand, letting out a long, beleaguered sigh. Even the tips of his ears were bright red now.

“I… I’m grateful for the assistance,” Kaiba started slowly, teeth grinding as he tried desperately to remember to be a friend, to not just snap at Joey on instinct. “However, don’t feel responsible. This is a mess I got myself into.”

Joey nodded, holding back the grin tugging at his lips. Seeing Kaiba blushing, covering his face with his hand was conjuring up all sorts of unrelated images in the blonde’s head. He pushed them away and persevered.

“I know, but hey, what are friends for?” The blonde took a step back and he could see Kaiba’s posture become less stiff. Joey wondered if he could do something to change the awkwardness but the only solution in his mind was to take baby steps. The CEO nodded in response and the shorter man was happy with that for now.

“Besides, how badly could I possibly fuck things up, anyway,” Joey tried to joke but Kaiba’s shoulders immediately sank and his expression soured. Apparently it was too soon to look back on this and laugh. The blonde backtracked, holding up his hands defensively.

“Hey, hey, I was just teasing. I’m only a gopher here,” Joey reassured. The CEO looked up. His expression was tired but he made an effort regardless.

“I guess that remains to be seen.”

Joey flashed Kaiba one last well-meaning smile before saying his good byes. Both men returned to their respective tasks, each breathing a sigh of relief. Though uncomfortable, they had one more interaction under their belts. Perhaps there was some hope for things moving forward.

-

Hours became days as everyone worked to correct the egregious errors made on the year-end financial statement. Despite Kaiba’s concern for the deadline he wasn’t heartless. He sent everyone home on Christmas Eve besides the dedicated few who chose to stay, or those without plans. Among those left, Joey also remained.

He tried his best to explain to his mother and sister why he couldn’t make it, why he chose work over his family. He tried to soften the blow a little. He didn’t tell them that he had a choice that it was optional to stay. Joey had to admit that he wavered a bit when Serenity described in detail the feast they were enjoying without him. 

The blonde glanced over his shoulder at Kaiba who was hunched over his work, eyes scrunched in concentration. Joey felt a little tug in his chest and he knew he should be here. Even more than should, he wanted to be here, elbow deep in paperwork next to his stressed and frustrated boss.  
He wished his family well and hung up the phone. He leapt over piles of papers to hunker down where he had previously been sorting. Wordlessly he restarted his task. Joey didn’t notice Kaiba staring over at him out of the corner of his eye.

Though the CEO wasn’t sure whom Joey had been talking with the kind words made him assume. He wanted to leave well enough alone and let Joey stay… but in the end he couldn’t help himself. He knew he was enjoying his subordinate’s company for the wrong reasons… but more than that he didn’t want Joey to feel obligated, to him or the job. Kaiba could hardly believe what he was thinking… Who was he anymore?

“Don’t you have somewhere to be? It is Christmas Eve after all,” Kaiba reminded the blonde, his tone one of forced indifference.

“Not particularly,” Joey answered without looking up from his filing. The CEO glanced sidelong at his employee’s profile, observing him for a moment.

“What about… you know… that guy. Don’t you have plans,” Kaiba asked, trying to give his surprisingly loyal friend an easy out. The words felt odd in his mouth but he couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room. Or at least it felt like an elephant. The CEO sucked on the inside of his cheek and tried not to think about what had transpired under the pillow fort. Joey’s current partner couldn’t possibly be okay with something like that.

“That guy, huh?” Joey repeated with a chuckle. 

Kaiba grumbled. He had never taken the time to learn his name. He could barely acknowledge his presence without grimacing. He was about to do the neighborly thing and ask but Joey spoke up.

“Thanks for your concern, but that’s not really an issue anymore,” the blonde admitted calmly, adding a few post-its to some useful papers.

“Anymore?”

Kaiba’s response was fast, sharp. It whistled through the air. The eagerness in his tone made Joey’s ears burn.

“Yeah… It uh, didn’t work out,” the blonde explained simply. He kept his eyes on the numbers and words in front of him though he couldn’t tell you what they said. He was too busy hanging on Kaiba’s silence. He could hardly breathe, waiting for his boss’s response.

“Oh… I see.”

Joey’s heart lurched. He wasn’t sure if he could read anything into such a short sentence, the tone wasn’t distinctly anything so he couldn’t tell if his boss was happy or sad or disinterested at the news. Either way he couldn’t take the silence that threatened to stretch on.

“Poor me, single again for Christmas,” Joey joked, shuffling through papers with newfound energy, searching for a distraction. He heard Kaiba snort in the distance.

“If it makes you feel better I’m sure you’re sparing some poor soul a terrible evening,” the CEO harassed, trademark dark smile curled around his lips.

“Ass,” Joey snapped instinctually, momentarily riled by Kaiba’s insult. The CEO chuckled in response.

“I suppose we’ll just have to settle for each other’s company,” Seto said with a sigh, mock disappointment in his voice.

“What a nightmare, right?” Joey responded, thick disdain lacing his tone.

“Something like it,” Kaiba agreed.

There it was: A life raft of normalcy for the two men to cling to.

A quip here, an insult there, sprinkle in some sarcasm and they felt more like themselves. For a moment they both wondered if the sexual tension would dissipate naturally overtime, if there were hope to returning to a vanilla friendship. That had been their original intent, before things had turned complex.

Though for someone after uncomplicated, Kaiba’s smile was a little too wide at the news of Joey’s relationship status. All for the best, he thought. Joey had more time to dedicate to his work.

Similarly, for a person after garden-variety companionship, Joey couldn’t help but trace a finger against his bottom lip and wonder how many more late nights they would be spending together. There was work to be done, after all.

Both deep in their own thoughts, the men kept up their work for as long as they could while Christmas Eve and eventually Christmas Day passed them by.

-

Near the end of December the Kaiba Corp main offices were starting to look more orderly. Each division was finishing up their edits and Kaiba was over seeing it all. Eventually it got to the point where he could work from his apartment at Kaiba Land. Ordinarily he favored his residence in Kaiba Corp Tower but with Joey at his side the smaller apartment seemed more natural.

With only a few days left until the New Year Kaiba was determined to right all the wrongs before then. He was laser focused despite the distractions, and his internal auditor was triple checking everything sent his way. They seemed to be in the clear if they just gave that one final push. And so the two friends found themselves once again on the floor surrounded by work.

Kaiba groaned and threw a stack of papers on the rug, cursing harshly under his breath. Joey glanced over and saw his boss holding his head in his hands, his back hunched in defeat. Despite having a plan laid out Kaiba was getting sick of scanning over boxes and boxes of documents and countless spreadsheets.

The blonde bit his cheek, wondering if he should do something. Kaiba hadn’t said anything in hours other than frustrated mutters. Joey put his papers aside and took his glasses off, placing them on the coffee table. He crawled across the floor over to sit himself next to his boss.

“Hey… How bout we take, like, a twenty minute break and come at this fresh?” 

“We don’t have time for that,” Kaiba said, peering at Joey through his fingers but only for a moment. His eyes darted away quickly. The blonde smiled gently, trying to be reassuring. Kaiba hadn’t been able to look in Joey’s eyes for more than a few seconds at a time lately for obvious reasons. 

“We’re gonna be here all night anyway,” Joey pointed out, resisting the urge to put a hand on the CEO’s knee in support, “Twenty minutes ain’t nothin’. I can make us some tea?” 

Kaiba glanced at Joey’s pleading eyes before sighing and nodding. The blonde got up, cracking his arms and legs, stretching out as he wandered over to the kitchen. He returned once the water had boiled and placed a mug of peppermint tea in Kaiba’s hands. Before returning to his seat on the floor Joey started gathering the papers, careful to keep them in their proper stacks. He placed them behind the lounge portion of the couch, putting pillows on top of them. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his subordinate.

“What are you doing?” 

“Heh heh… Well if I don’t hide them I’ll stare at them and get more riled up,” Joey answered, rubbing his neck, “It’s an old trick I used to use in school.” 

Kaiba sipped his tea quietly. He was surprised to hear that Joey had studied at all in school and would be distracted by homework. Seto’s eyes slipped along his seated figure, contemplating what other things the blonde would surprise him with during the course of this friendship. Although, hiding paperwork like a squirrel was slightly disturbing when he took the time to really think about it. The CEO decided to be polite and keep his thoughts to himself.

Eventually Joey started making small talk covering subjects that had nothing to do with the task at hand. Kaiba listened quietly, happy for a change in topic. Or at least, he wanted to be happy. By no means was he interested in discussing the night of the Christmas party but he was surprised Joey had avoided broaching this subject all this time.

Every so often Kaiba felt like he caught a curious glint to his subordinate’s stare. He could tell Joey was sizing him up, debating if now was or wasn’t the time. The CEO didn’t want to be treated like a delicate flower but… he wasn’t sure how to bring it up either. Every time he opened his mouth he could feel his heartbeat falter. There were only a few ways that conversation could go and Kaiba didn’t like any of them.

When the CEO finished his tea he leaned forward to place the mug on the coffee table but groaned when he extended his arm. He put a hand on his own shoulder, rubbing the stiff muscles. 

“God this is the fucking worst,” Kaiba mumbled, slumping over, his back screaming in pain. He laid into the carpet on his side, eyes closed, “Ten minutes. I’ll get back to it in ten minutes.”

He heard Joey hum somewhere to his side. That was all the enabling he needed. He exhaled slowly and allowed himself a moment of solace.  
Joey on the other hand was a little on edge. He twirled his fingers in the carpet fibers watching his boss rest his eyes. He was always amazed at Kaiba’s work ethic. This was some of the most boring stuff Joey had ever done yet the CEO was an unstoppable force. He was tearing through weeks of work in days, sleeping and eating minimally. 

However, impressed as he was, it didn’t distract the blonde from the situation at hand. Joey had promised himself that he wouldn’t bring up the night of the Christmas party until the material mistake on the year end financial statement was put to rest but… that was proving easier said than done. Especially in these quiet moments. 

Joey found his mind wandering whenever the two were simply sitting together, in the same personal space. He was only human. At times he felt bad about it but he had started letting his fantasies get the better of him. He wanted Kaiba to come to him on his own terms. They had to seriously discuss their intentions before anything could progress (or revert back to normal). Joey knew that but…

What would it be like to kiss him?

The blonde’s face flared up when the thought crossed his mind. This was the opposite of productive… then again Kaiba was using his ten minutes to nap so Joey supposed he could use his to mull this over a bit.

Would the CEO conduct himself like he did professionally? Aggressive but cool under pressure? That would certainly be something. The blonde hadn’t taken on a more submissive role in a while… Joey took a deep breath to calm himself.

As much as it seemed plausible to the outside observer, Joey had a feeling that kissing Seto Kaiba would be a bit more complicated than that. He seemed uncomfortable with most physical contact… Joey could easily see him taking his time, even shying away out of embarrassment. Was Kaiba the tsundere type? The blonde shook his head, pushing the thought away. He was getting ahead of himself.

Joey saw Kaiba shift his shoulders, a small grumble escaping his lips. The blonde was suffering from a sore back as well. Joey hesitated for a moment but his hand ended up creeping closer to his boss. What was Kaiba thinking? The question had been nagging at Joey for days. He wished that Kaiba would just say something.

The CEO’s eyes shot wide open when he felt fingers glide across his shoulder. He had his back to Joey so he couldn’t gauge his expression. Kaiba held perfectly still while his subordinate’s hand traversed his back, rubbing slowly from shoulder to shoulder, along his arm. The tempo of his heartbeat doubled, his breathing shallow.

“What are you doing?” Kaiba asked sharply, gathering his courage. Joey’s hand stilled.

“Sorry… your back… you seemed tense,” the blonde explained quickly, suddenly regretting his outstretched hand, “I’ll stop if you want…”  
Joey could feel himself shrink in the silence that followed. What had he been thinking? Touching Kaiba after all that had happened was the worst possible idea. The blonde could feel his hand growing clammy. He had to back off now or…

“It’s fine,” Kaiba suddenly said. Joey rubbed his eyes with his free hand and stared hard at the back of his boss’s head. Had he heard that right?

“You sure?”

“Yeah… you don’t have to stop,” the CEO spoke in what he hoped was a measured tone. He held his bottom lip between his teeth and shut his eyes tight. His face was so hot he felt like he was running a fever. He had never thought himself the type to invite trouble but…

Joey nodded and his hand continued its gentle caresses. The blonde swallowed thickly. He had meant to comfort his friend but now he was nervous. With each movement of his fingers he pushed a little further, wondering what his boundaries were. He’d squeeze Kaiba’s arm a little tighter than he had a second ago, press his fingers a little harder into the raised ridges of his vertebrae, his fingertips brushing further and further up his neck, tickling at his brunette hair and the nape of his neck.

He felt his boss shudder and the tremor carried from his hand to his arm to his chest. 

Uh oh.

The blonde clenched his jaw and tried to breathe slowly through his nose. Now he was the one getting too excited.

“This should never have happened in the first place,” Kaiba suddenly mumbled. Joey’s ears perked up. He must’ve been mistaken but he could swear he heard a break in the CEO’s voice.

Shit, shit, shit.

Joey’s heart dropped. Shouldn’t have happened? The blonde kept his hand in place while he teetered on the edge, waiting for Kaiba to elaborate.

“I still can’t believe I signed off on those papers,” Seto sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. Joey felt all the tension leave his body, relieved that his boss had meant the financial statement not… Not the other thing.

“Hey, it’s ok. So you made a mistake. You also worked hard to fix it,” the blonde tried to comfort, squeezing Kaiba’s arm. The CEO’s muscles tightened and he shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. This was my fault. God, I’m a fucking idiot.” 

Joey’s heart sunk. The tone of his boss’s voice was so depressed. As someone who made many mistakes a day, the blonde didn’t want Kaiba to be so hard on himself.

“Hey, I wouldn’t get into business with an idiot,” the blonde reassured. As Joey spoke his hand slid to Kaiba’s hair, ruffling it playfully. The CEO chuckled before he rolled over slightly to look at his subordinate. Joey held his breath, pulling his hand away. Kaiba’s smile looked genuine. 

“I don’t know how I feel hearing that from you,” the CEO commented before yawning loudly. Joey grinned, thinking that his boss looked like an exhausted kid. 

“Maybe I should just have Mokuba take over for me. Have the board put me out to pasture,” Kaiba said. It was meant to be a joke but his tone was still sullen. 

“Come on, you’re the Kaiba who runs Kaiba Corp. No disputing that,” Joey encouraged, placing his hand back on the CEO’s shoulder.  
“Thanks,” Kaiba muttered, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey I’m serious,” Joey continued, not liking the defeated tone in Kaiba’s voice, “Don’t let this set back psych you out.” The CEO hummed his eyes meandering along Joey’s body. From the hand on his shoulder to the blonde’s wrinkled shirt, to his cheerful expression, Kaiba took the whole view in. 

“Although… Mokuba would be less of a slave driver,” the blonde teased, his head tilting to the side and his smile becoming a little more crooked. 

“You sure know how to lighten the mood,” Kaiba snorted. 

“Why else do you keep me around,” Joey responded with a laugh.

“I-,” the CEO started to say but stopped abruptly. For a moment both men’s eyes were locked. Joey could feel his hand start to tingle where it rested against his superior’s shoulder. He hadn’t meant the question seriously but Kaiba looked like he was earnestly contemplating the answer. The CEO quickly averted his gaze, his cheeks significantly redder than before.

“I think ten minutes are up,” Kaiba said instead. Joey pulled his hand back and rubbed his neck sheepishly. Both men wordlessly jumped back into their work, looking for a distraction. The blonde hoped he hadn’t made things worse while Kaiba couldn’t help but feel the phantom sensations of Joey’s hands on his shoulders.

-

The next morning Kaiba awoke early but didn’t stir. He could see early morning light filtering in the window, gray and cold. Snow was coming down hard outside though it made no difference to the CEO. He wouldn’t be leaving the house at all that day, most likely. 

Off to the side he could hear a sudden snort and then a long exhale. He turned to look, a paper sticking to his cheek. He had fallen asleep on a pile of work in the middle of the living room floor yet again. He could see that Joey had found refuge on the couch, pillow clutched in his arms. 

Kaiba sat up slowly, groaning as his body ached from the awkward position he had slept in. The first thoughts in his head were calculations and business jargon and the things left on his shrinking to do list. However he forced himself not to jump back into action. With his schedule all mapped out he suspected that the work would be done by that evening, hopefully before the New Year, but he didn’t want to be that optimistic.

The CEO laid his legs straight and stretched out to touch his toes, popping his back and sighing. He brought his knees up and rested his head in his arm, eyes on his snoozing subordinate. Despite Kaiba’s anxious desire to fiddle with numbers he decided that letting the blonde sleep in a bit wouldn’t be the worst thing.

Joey’s hand twitched against the pillow, his grip tightening for a moment. Kaiba’s eyes traced along his old surgery scars before lazily trailing along the rest of his body. He was in some of his own pajamas instead of a borrowed shirt and sweats like previous nights. The blonde had spent so many evenings there that Kaiba had instructed Keiichi to retrieve some of his clothes. 

The CEO felt a little uncomfortable, knowing how that must have looked… but Keiichi had already seen enough to suspect something unusual anyway. He had worked for Kaiba Corp for over a decade so the CEO trusted him at least a little more than a less seasoned employee. Besides, if he stepped out of line Kaiba would erase him from the face of the Earth without a second thought. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and listened to Joey’s soft breathing. How many nights had he ended up sleeping over? The CEO had lost track. That didn’t even include the times he had just hung out until the late hours of the evening before going home. There was practically a Joey shaped dent in the couch by now. So many times he had made a mess of Kaiba’s living room with pilfered snacks and then his kitchen with one of those famous breakfasts…

The CEO straightened up a bit. Maybe it was his turn to make breakfast. He wasn’t accustomed to cooking his own food but he could at the very least fry an egg and make some toast. Kaiba stood carefully and quietly, tiptoeing to the kitchen. He pulled out everything he would need from the fridge and pantry and set to work. 

He promptly broke an egg on the floor and contemplated calling up one of his private chefs… but he convinced himself to stay strong. They were likely enjoying a vacation with their families at that very moment. Their help wasn’t necessary, Kaiba told himself.

He heated up some oil in a pan and put some toast in the toaster, setting up two plates. He waited, poised in front of the stove, cracking an egg when the temperature seemed right. The egg whites sputtered in the oil and Kaiba swallowed nervously. He hadn’t cooked anything himself in… he couldn’t actually remember when.

He slapped his cheek lightly and took a steadying breath. He was a certified genius. Kaiba Corp was known for groundbreaking innovations. He would fry this egg. Hell, even Joey could fry an egg. If Kaiba couldn’t accomplish this task he might as well retire and hand the reigns of the company over to Mokuba.

Cautiously Kaiba lifted the corner of the egg with his spatula to check on it. The oil sputtered and the CEO winced when some splashed on his wrist. The spatula fell from his hands to the floor and the clatter sounded as loud as an explosion. Kaiba’s eyes snapped over to the couch but Joey hardly stirred. 

With a sigh of relief Kaiba turned down the heat and retrieved his utensil from the ground. He washed and dried it quickly, thankful that no one had seen that embarrassing blunder. He quickly flipped the egg, happy that he had accomplished the next step without further hassle. 

He smirked, knowing that Joey would never let him live it down if he burnt a simple fried egg. The blonde was hardly a master chef but Kaiba was definitely putting his pride on the line. This breakfast had to be perfect. He was Seto Kaiba after all. Anything less would be…

…

Suddenly it hit him. 

Kaiba placed his spatula on the counter and took a step away from the stove.

What the fuck was he doing?

He couldn’t even recognize himself.

His mind was racing, full of unanswered questions. 

Since when did Seto Kaiba fuss over breakfast? It was so… domestic. So pathetic. He couldn’t rationalize his actions with the person he thought he was, the person he tried so hard to be. Kaiba hunched over and knelt on the floor, hands in his hair.

What he needed was a reminder. He was a cunning businessman, the CEO of a multibillion-dollar corporation. He laid waste to his competition and set the standard for tech in the industry. So then why, even now when he had all that going for him was his mind preoccupied by eggs? Were they burning? Would Joey like them? How did he even prefer his eggs to be cooked?

Kaiba exhaled, air slowly hissing past his teeth. His subordinate being impressed with his ability to cook eggs was hardly the issue. What was wrong, what had been wrong this whole time was in Kaiba’s head. It was all suddenly spilling out.

Attraction was something Kaiba had only experienced a handful of times. It was fleeting. It made him uncomfortable. When he had acted on it he had always lived to regret it. However, because it was so rare it was that much easier to identify. Kaiba had felt it since the conference, no, Halloween… hell, even further back than that. A small glimmer of curiosity, a spark of fascination that he had been blindsided by. 

That had been months ago. Why had he been stalling for so long? Kaiba knew the answer. It had everything to do with Joey’s gender. If he had been feeling this way towards a woman he wouldn’t have resisted for so long. It wasn’t as though Joey’s manhood made Kaiba less interested. In fact, it scared him how open he seemed to be to it. Seto had thought things through, albeit on a surface level. He had played out multiple scenarios in his head and they were still just as potent as ever.

He had never been interested in a man before, or at least not to this extent. He had also never been this close with someone before, man or woman. Was he overthinking things? Was he confusing friendship for something else? Kaiba knew that he wasn’t. He could come up with all the excuses he wanted, but he knew that what he felt for Joey wasn’t platonic. 

So then… what now?

The CEO was afraid. He could already see the changes friendship had brought about. How much more of himself would he lose if he acted on these other feelings? And would Joey even reciprocate? Or had Kaiba’s actions so many nights ago ruined everything?

A sharp bleating suddenly sounded overhead. Kaiba was jarred from his thoughts by the fire alarm, dark smoke billowing from the stovetop.

“Mmm burnin’, somethin’s burning,” Joey groaned groggily as he rolled off the couch. The blonde crawled for a few steps before trying to get upright. He trudged over to the stove, his eyes only half open. He nearly tripped over Kaiba in an effort to turn off the burner. Joey quickly removed the pan from the heat, tossing the charred egg into the trash.

“Tryin’ ta burn the place down?” Joey asked semi coherently, yawning as he placed the pan on a cool burner. The blonde rubbed the sleep from his eyes and noticed that Kaiba was hunched over on the floor.

“Hey, are you ok,” he asked, concern in his voice. He snapped fully into consciousness at the thought of his friend being in some sort of trouble. Kaiba stared up at the blonde dumbfounded. He masked his embarrassment with a lie.

“My… my stomach hurts,” Seto managed to choke out, arms tightening around his body. Joey sighed in relief before filling a glass with water and handing it to Kaiba with a piece of toast, which was now properly browned. 

“Here, don’t push yourself,” Joey urged. He turned his attention to the pan, cleaning the burnt remains out of it before he began to cook an egg for himself. Kaiba leaned against the oven, sighing loudly.

“What are you doing? I was going to make breakfast,” Kaiba complained, munching on his toast, angry at himself for the uncharacteristic failure. He thought for sure that Joey was going to harass him about it but the blonde simply chuckled.

“I appreciate the thought, but you’ve got a full plate already,” he reassured.

“Don’t patronize me,” Kaiba snapped around a mouthful of bread, “You’re working just as hard as me. Probably even harder considering all of this is over your head.”

“Just shut up and tell me if you still want an egg or not,” the blonde groused. Kaiba glanced up and, despite his tone, he could see a contented smile curled around the blonde’s lips. 

“Over easy,” Kaiba responded simply.

For a moment there was only the sound of sizzling oil and metal sliding against metal… but Joey couldn’t help himself.

“Maybe my IQ is higher than I thought… I mean, if Seto Kaiba can’t manage to cook an egg then-

“I will end you, Wheeler,” Kaiba growled, his grip tightening on the last bite of his toast. The blonde laughed loudly, despite the murderous aura right next to him. The CEO was about to detail all the ways he could make his subordinate vanish, but a gentle hand in his hair extinguished any retort.

“Not like it matters. Ol’ Joey Wheeler will always be around to cook your eggs,” the blonde promised without a hint of shame in his voice. It went against everything Kaiba stood for to let that comment go. It was pathetically cheesy. He would die a painful death if anyone had heard that. Yet…  
He found himself leaning into the blonde’s touch, the side of his head resting against Joey’s thigh. His subordinate’s hand moved slowly, methodically, petting Kaiba’s tousled hair. The taller man breathed deeply, drawing his knees up to his chest. He decided that he could indulge in this for a little while longer, at least until he finished his slice of toast or if Joey finished preparing the eggs, whichever came first. The CEO would get back to work after that.

Needless to say, Kaiba’s miniscule piece of toast grew cold in his hand long before he had to stand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were worried, Mokuba's not going to be around to interrupt the next chapter :)


	27. Tell me What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!  
> I was at this "glampy" campground for the past few days that advertised free wifi but... It was the kind of wifi where you could see the network and enter the password but it couldn't even load up Google search to save its life -_-
> 
> That aside, hope you are ready <3

“Are you sure it’s coming?” Joey asked, his breathing shallow with anticipation.

“Just give it a minute,” Kaiba snapped, his clenched fist tightening, “Don’t be so impatient.”

“I can’t wait any longer,” Joey groaned, wiping the sweat from his brow. His eyes were pinned to the spot, unblinking. It felt like he had been waiting forever for this.

“… shit… Why is nothing happening?” The CEO griped, reaching out to slap the side of it.

“Don’t ask me! I don’t know how to work this thing,” Joey complained.

Both men gasped when the printer suddenly whirred to life. Kaiba tore the fax from the tray, eyes scanning the contents.

“About fucking time!” Joey cursed, looking over Kaiba’s shoulder though he had no idea how to interpret what he saw. With bated breath the blonde’s eyes move to his boss’s face, waiting for a sign, for any reaction. Kaiba lowered the paper and sighed, his chin tipping up towards the ceiling. For a moment Joey was petrified. What now?

“We are… officially… finished,” the CEO exhaled, the paper fluttering from his hands to the floor.

Joey punched his fists in the air whooping gleefully. The sudden movement made him a little dizzy and only highlighted how tired he was. Nonetheless Joey was excited and hoped Kaiba would be too. The nightmare was finally over. 

Instead of celebrating animatedly the CEO merely trudged away from his work desk and over to his bed. He flopped down on it face first and let out a long, gurgling groan. Joey blinked slowly at his boss, an eyebrow raised. That was it? That was Kaiba’s reaction? 

Yes they were both tired; exhausted beyond all measure, but Joey was one to really live it up after such an ordeal. The blonde took a few quick steps over to the edge of Kaiba’s bed and crouched down to be on his boss’s level.

“Helloooo? Is anyone home in there?” Joey asked, patting the CEO softly on the head. The only response he received was another guttural moan. The blonde huffed before glancing around his boss’s bedroom, hoping for some inspiration. He noticed a liquor cabinet in the far corner and made his way over to investigate the selection. So Kaiba wasn’t the partying type… the least they could do was toast to the successful end of all their hard work.

Soon Joey had two glasses poured, scotch for Kaiba and some rum for himself. He turned on his heel and began marching to the bed when a thought suddenly struck him.

He was in Kaiba’s bedroom.

He had never been in there before.

Joey’s heartbeat faltered when he took a second to really absorb his surroundings. The lights were dim, he had liquor in his hands, and Kaiba was face down on the freshly made bed. Goose bumps exploded across the blonde’s back as he realized all the possible things this situation encouraged. He had simply trudged after Kaiba minutes ago, following him to the fax machine. He had been so concerned with their mission to contact the internal auditor that Joey hadn’t considered dutifully waiting in the living room. 

But that was neither here nor there. The most important concern at hand was still the looming matter of Kaiba’s true feelings. Whether it would end in a confession, denial, or ambivalence, Joey was uncertain. There the two men were at the end of this trial, at a turning point. The blonde had committed to bringing up the issue when the financial report was corrected. Perhaps Kaiba had even assumed as much. Joey eyed his superior, his body wilted into the mattress. He certainly seemed like he was awaiting an uncomfortable discussion.

Joey took a quick swig of rum for liquid courage and stomped over to Kaiba’s bedside once more. In true Wheeler fashion he charged in without a plan. Stalling would do him no good, and he would be left standing there forever before he could come up with the right thing to say. Joey decided that he would play it by ear. Wing it, essentially.

“I think it’s time for a toast,” the blonde declared, nudging Kaiba with the edge of the tumbler of scotch. The taller man, with great effort, rolled onto his back, his eyes barely open.

“Where do you get your energy,” The CEO murmured, rubbing his face to try and wake himself up.

“You know me, I’m a peppy kinda guy,” the blonde chuckled, handing his boss a glass once he had sat up fully. Kaiba stared at the drink in his hand, his eyelids drooping like he might pass out at any moment. Joey clinked their tumblers together making his boss jump.

“To the New Year… and booze,” the blonde toasted, grinning at the CEO.

“You’re a little late on that,” Kaiba snorted, glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand that read 3:08 am.

“Better late than never, I always say,” Joey replied, lifting the glass to his lips.

“You don’t always say that.”

Joey held up a finger to hush Kaiba while he downed his rum. The CEO rolled his eyes before indulging in his drink. Joey sighed contentedly, warmth spreading through his gut. He glanced over at his boss but was caught off guard to see him staring back.

“So… how do you want to celebrate,” Seto asked, his tongue swiping across his top lip to catch the last drop of scotch. Joey’s eyes shot wide open, his face turning a brilliant red before he turned away. A myriad of impure thoughts came to mind. The blonde laughed loudly, trying desperately to camouflage his embarrassment.

“Oh, who me? Not really sure, heh heh! Why don’t you pick something, boss?” Joey bit his tongue, cursing himself. Perhaps a plan would have been useful. Seto eyed his subordinate suspiciously before setting his empty glass aside.

“You’re the one who seemed keen on staying awake,” Kaiba retorted, “Shouldn’t you be responsible for choosing the entertainment?” He watched the blonde fiddle with the glass in his hands nervously. Joey was trying hard not to think of all the possible “entertainment” at the forefront of his thoughts. He knew he was getting ahead of himself. Joey wasn’t even sure where Kaiba stood, if he was truly interested in men, if he wanted a relationship… but he was certainly in favor of a happy ending.

While the blonde was locked in an internal debate the CEO was feeling an anxiety of his own. He was certain that Joey would bring up the evening of the Christmas party the second their work was completed. His whole body was tensed in preparation for that very discussion. He was waiting for Joey to turn towards him with a serious face and try to have… the talk. Kaiba tried to keep his expression neutral. Whatever his subordinate had to say, he’d be prepared for it. He wanted to save as much face as possible.

Suddenly the blonde’s gaze snapped over. Kaiba’s teeth grit together. He knew what was coming.

“Well, we could always watch a movie,” Joey suggested, a careless, goofy smile transforming his face. He picked up the remote and sat at the edge of Kaiba’s enormous bed, turning on the TV on the wall. Joey began searching for a suitable title like it was any other night. The CEO was baffled.   
Was he just… not going to say anything?

Seto had been agonizing over this moment for stressful days and sleepless nights and now… nothing? He only half listened to Joey as he picked a movie and elaborated on the plot. The blonde situated himself against the headboard, taking extra care to give Kaiba a wide birth, before hitting play.

The CEO tried to put it out of his mind. He honestly did. He wanted to sit back and relax, go about his life as though nothing had transpired under that pillow fort nearly a week ago. Joey seemed perfectly fine with that. Apparently. Kaiba wanted to keep his eyes on the movie but they kept returning to the blonde’s profile.

Seto couldn’t just put it behind him.

He had finally admitted to himself that he was attracted to Wheeler. The revelation had changed the way Kaiba was conducting himself in the blonde’s presence, albeit subtly. All this time the CEO had thought he’d prefer to avoid the subject but… Joey’s silence was making him realize that he desperately needed an answer. He was past the point of caring about humiliation. Kaiba wanted to know if what he had done had elicited some sort of emotion in Joey. 

Anger? Resentment? Excitement? Kaiba would take anything other than indifference. Was Joey simply nervous? Impossible. The blonde said embarrassing things everyday with ease from Kaiba’s perspective. The CEO thought he wouldn’t be able to shut his subordinate up when the time finally came.

Unless… had his advance really meant that little to Joey?

A hollowness settled in the CEO’s gut. He glanced at his subordinate, watched the flashing colors from the TV screen dance across his unreadable face. Kaiba wondered for a brief moment if he was on a collision course with rejection. Enough time had passed where his recollection of past events was becoming murky. Had the electricity in the air that night been one sided? Had that expression of curious arousal in the blonde’s eyes been a figment of Kaiba’s imagination?

The CEO applied his left-brain to the task at hand for a moment. His options were as follows: 1) Do or say something and get rejected. 2) Do nothing, get nowhere.

As afraid as he was, Kaiba wasn’t one to rest on his laurels.

“Hey,” he spoke up suddenly without any real trajectory in mind. Joey flinched and glanced sidelong at his boss. The CEO was staring forward, his determined eyes on the screen. 

“I’ll never say this out loud again so listen up,” Kaiba continued. He winced at the sound of his own voice. Why was he talking so loudly? And his throat was unbearably dry.

Joey, meanwhile, was sweating bullets. He held his breath. His heart was beating so loud he thought his boss could hear it. 

“Thanks for all your help. I don’t… I don’t know if I could’ve gotten all this done so fast without you,” the CEO spoke seriously, taking a deep breath to prepare himself. 

He could hear Joey try to shrug off the praise but it was all background noise to Kaiba. His eyes slid over to the sheets between them. Joey’s hand was nestled on the clean white fabric, remote at his thigh. Kaiba licked his lips, swallowing to moisten his dry throat. He hesitated for only a second, then reached out a hand and placed it over Joey’s. 

“You did a good job,” Seto spoke over the blood rushing in his ears. His heart rate had tripled, his lungs felt empty. His eyes returned to the TV screen, seeking security. Kaiba imagined Joey’s stare burning into the side of his face. The CEO could not meet his gaze or else he would lose all his resolve.

“Y-you’re welcome,” the blonde replied in a quiet voice, afraid to breathe, afraid to move. His brain was a garbled mess. Hand, hand holding, Kaiba hand, Seto holding… Joey couldn’t remember being this keyed up about someone’s hand on his since middle school.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Kaiba warned, his grip tightening around his subordinate’s fingers, thumb rubbing back and forth at a steady tempo. “I wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t mean it. I don’t just give out compliments.” 

Kaiba could hardly keep track of the words coming out of his mouth. He knew he was babbling but… The CEO felt relief; Joey hadn’t pushed him away yet.

“Don’t I know it,” the blonde responded with a chuckle, his eyes falling to Kaiba’s hand on his. He held back a laugh. The way the CEO’s elegant, slender fingers contrasted his scarred, rough hand was almost comical. But this was most definitely happening. It wasn’t his imagination. Was this Kaiba expressing his true feelings? Or, Joey wondered, was he being set up for the biggest misunderstanding yet?

“Well… I really appreciate it. I’m glad I could help,” the blonde said to fill the silence.

“Is… is there anything I can do for you? To repay you?” Kaiba asked, his wrist turning so that he could lace his fingers between Joey’s. The CEO was wading deeper into dangerous waters. He had no experience with this. He hadn’t meant for his offer to come off as recompense for Joey’s hard work but here they were anyway. Would the blonde understand what he was trying to say? What he was asking for?

“H-Hey, I don’t need anything,” Joey assured. He closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel the heated blush on his cheeks spreading to his neck, his ears, across his scalp. This couldn’t be a misunderstanding, right? 

“I-It doesn’t have to be something you need… Is there… anything that you… want?” Kaiba’s voice dropped an octave and it sounded salacious in his own ears. He wasn’t used to sounding like that, wasn’t used to desiring something this badly.

Joey’s breath caught in his throat. Kaiba’s tone sent shivers down his spine. He shifted his hips, hoping his boss wouldn’t notice his arousal straining against the thick fabric of his jeans. 

Want? Fuck, Joey could think of about a million things he wanted right then, in that moment, on that bed. But he couldn’t ask for that… could he? He turned his head to look over at the CEO. Not just a sideways glance in his peripherals this time. The expression on Kaiba’s profile made his pulse throb harder. It was a look he had seen on his friend’s face once before; a shimmer of intrigue, longing that he was too conflicted to express with words. His blush was bright, bottom lip clenched between his teeth.

“You’re… really putting me on the spot, Kaiba,” Joey said honestly, a slight panic setting in. If it were anyone else the blonde would’ve made a move by now, and god was he ready. He tightened his grip on Kaiba’s hand and watched his boss shutter, eyelids fluttering closed. A trembling hum, barely audible, rumbled in Joey’s throat. If Kaiba gave him the slightest bit of permission the blonde knew he would fall apart.

“It’s a simple question: Is there something you want?” The CEO reiterated, his breathing shallow. It was all he could do to keep himself from shaking. He could feel sweat on his back making his shirt stick to his skin. What he wouldn’t give for Joey to just say what he was thinking in some definitive way. Or better yet, express it with actions.

“Yes,” Joey spoke, his voice dropping in timbre as well, “there is something I want.” His heart hammered in his chest. If he were reading these signals wrong he swore he would jump out a window.

“What I’m more interested in is what you’re thinking,” the blonde insisted. The terminology they were using still felt too vague. He had to be sure so he asked, “Is there… anything that you want?”

Kaiba grit his teeth. He was starting to get aggravated with the question being constantly turned back on him. However, he knew he couldn’t blame Joey for being so cautious. Kaiba was surprised by this turn of events as well.

“Yes,” the CEO admitted succinctly, too anxious to elaborate further. Joey took a few shallow breaths, deciding it was now or never.

“Is… is what you want… in any way related to… what happened after… the Christmas party,” Joey panted. He couldn’t see straight. He knew the hand Kaiba was holding was now drenched in sweat but that was the least of the blonde’s worries. He waited for his boss’s answer, frantically.

“… Y-yes,” the CEO stuttered, a hard exhale. His heartbeat was the only thing he could hear. It barely registered when Joey’s hand slipped out of his. He could feel the mattress roll and shift but he couldn’t look up, his eyes boring into his lap. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Joey’s hand cup the side of his face. The blonde’s index finger slid around the shell of his ear. The CEO’s heart fluttered and blood started to rush lower.

Kaiba lifted his head up just enough to see his subordinate’s shirt collar and chin. His eyes crossed as he attempted to bring Joey’s mouth into focus. The CEO felt a finger trace his ear again and his breathing became ragged. He looked up into Joey’s eyes and they seemed to stare back with a purpose. Kaiba was certain he had never seen an expression quite like that coming from his subordinate.

Meanwhile the blonde was in heaven. Ordinarily he would take his glasses off for activities like these but he didn’t want to miss a single second of this. He hadn’t gone at a pace this excruciatingly slow maybe ever. He felt like he was edging without actually having touched himself. The expression of delirious confusion on Kaiba’s face was making his cock twitch. 

In an experimental move Joey ran his thumb across the CEO’s cheekbone, trailing down to his bottom lip. He tugged at the flesh replicating what Kaiba himself had done all those nights ago. The CEO made a sound that was almost a whimper, his eyes rolling back in his head a little bit. Joey responded in kind with a sharp inhale. Kaiba frowned when he noticed his subordinate’s pupils dilate. The CEO suddenly felt self conscious, having Joey stare at him like that. His expression was smug and hungry.

“Wheeler,” Kaiba murmured, he wasn’t sure what tone he was going for when he spoke and it showed. The blonde leaned in closer and Kaiba wasn’t sure how to react so he just stayed still. 

He felt Joey’s lips brush his cheek, skimming across his skin to press into his cheekbone. The subtle sound of the blonde’s lips echoed in Kaiba’s ear. The CEO shivered and found himself leaning into the pressure.

He felt Joey’s warm breath exhale against his face before his lips slid further down to the corner of his mouth. 

Kaiba’s brain was short-circuiting. Whether it was lack of sleep or shock he just couldn’t put two and two together. He knew what a kiss was but he had abruptly forgotten. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t find the words.

“Before I do something I can’t take back,” Joey suddenly murmured against Kaiba’s skin, “This is at least somewhere in the ballpark of what you wanted, right?”

“Every time you open your stupid mouth…” the CEO started, groaning in frustration. He turned his face; jaw tight like he was ready to lay into his subordinate. It unintentionally brought Joey’s lips to his. He felt his friend inhale sharply in surprise. The blonde melted, tilting his head and pressing his lips more fully onto Kaiba’s.

The CEO’s eyes were wide open now. He fell silent and still as Joey’s lips brushed against his gently. He didn’t dare move. He was too afraid.  
Joey hesitated for a moment in the face of Kaiba’s non-reaction. The blonde hoped that his boss was simply nervous and not unwilling. He shifted his hand slightly, his fingers skimming from the side of Kaiba’s face into the hair at the base of his scalp.

To Joey’s thrilled shock Kaiba moaned. The sound rippled through his body. The blonde took the opportunity to slide his tongue against Kaiba’s lower lip. The CEO made another noise of surprise into his subordinate’s mouth. Joey continued tickling at his boss’s scalp as he tried kissing more intensely. 

Kaiba’s heart was hammering in his chest. He followed along with Joey’s movements but his brain was still on autopilot. The CEO, with a great deal of willpower, placed a hand at the base of Joey’s neck and pushed the blonde back so he could catch his breath. Kaiba observed Joey for a moment, trying to make sure that this was real. The blonde stared back, panting. His eyes were dark, half closed. His expression was totally serious. 

“Seto,” he whispered, his voice deep with lust. Kaiba felt a shiver go down his spine. The hand at the base of Joey’s neck moved until it rested against his face. The CEO traced a finger around Joey’s ear and, taking himself by surprise, pinched it lightly. Joey’s closed his eyes and sighed, his head tilting to the side. Seto felt himself freeze up again. His chest ached, his heart’s sputtering beat the only thing tethering him to reality. He watched as Joey placed a hand over his, eyes suddenly sharp and predatory. He moved his face until he could kiss the palm of Kaiba’s hand, lips brushing against the CEO’s thumb before he nipped at the digit playfully. 

Kaiba exhaled sharply, his resolve snapping. He grabbed a handful of Joey’s shirt with his other hand and pulled the blonde closer. The CEO brought their lips together a second time, the desperation clear in his movements. The blonde was startled and reached out to balance himself. Kaiba groaned against Joey’s teeth when the blonde’s hand grabbed his thigh. The CEO’s fingers nestled snuggly in Joey’s hair, his kissing much more heated.

Seto was adrift. Any thoughts he had were fleeting but they all circled around a singular axis.

He was kissing his subordinate.

An employee… It wasn’t ideal. A lawsuit waiting to happen. Kaiba abhorred this kind of behavior when it came to his contemporaries in the field.

He was kissing a third rate duelist.

There had only ever been one person he considered an equal when it came to Duel Monsters. The blonde certainly wasn’t whom he had in mind. Not even close.

He was kissing Joey Wheeler.

The CEO would have laughed someone out of Kaiba Corp Tower for predicting such a thing nearly a decade ago. 

All those thoughts were pushed aside by the adrenaline rushing through Kaiba’s body. Despite all the negatives he could come up with it didn’t seem to outweigh the few positives. The CEO’s pulse pounded in his ears. He had thought that he would feel instant regret, like this was a passing fantasy doomed for failure… but all Seto could think about was doing this again, over and over. They hadn’t even stopped and he was already eager for more.

The way his subordinate moved against him, the control he had over his hands, the story they told with each movement… Kaiba was equally hooked and caught off guard. Never in a thousand years would he have pictured Joey being this intense, this focused… this good. 

Meanwhile, the blonde could taste the scotch on the CEO’s tongue and it was much more palatable now than the last time. Joey tried to concentrate on his boss’s tongue but he was caught off guard by Kaiba’s groping hands. Sliding from his shoulders to his chest, fingers curling around his arm to squeeze a little too tight, his other hand tugging at his hair. Kaiba’s unhinged, aggressive enthusiasm was making Joey feel bolder.

This wasn’t a misunderstanding.

The blonde could hardly believe it. 

A wicked smile curled around Joey’s lips and he skimmed his hand up Kaiba’s thigh, thumb brushing against something stiff. The CEO gasped sharply sitting up a little straighter. Joey took the opportunity to push himself up and straddle hiss boss’s lap. 

Kaiba held his breath. He wasn’t sure how to react to that. Joey seemed right at home perched on his thighs, but the CEO’s shoulders tensed as he looked up at his subordinate. The blonde smiled lazily, his hands finding their way to his boss’s collarbones. Joey started massaging as he leaned in closer to Kaiba. He dipped his head low for another kiss but Seto hesitated again. Joey sighed against his lips. He decided to change tactics.

The blonde kissed his way over to Kaiba’s ear. He exhaled warm air against it and he felt Kaiba squirm beneath him. Joey felt a smile tug at his lips and he put more of his body weight on Kaiba’s thighs. The CEO groaned when Joey pressed himself closer. At that moment the blonde scraped his teeth against the shell of Kaiba’s ear before running his tongue over the same spot. 

Joey hummed when he felt Kaiba’s hands slip up his thighs to rest at his waist, fingers digging into his hipbones. Joey took this as a positive sign. He continued torturing Kaiba’s ear, listening to his stifled grunts and moans. Joey also kept his hands moving, across the CEO’s chest and shoulders, up his neck and into his hair. The blonde paused his left hand for just a moment, hovering over Kaiba’s heart. He could feel the erratic tempo pounding beneath the ribcage.

“Wheeler,” Kaiba whispered suddenly. Joey stopped to look at the CEO. His face was flushed and his eyes dark. The blonde smirked as he pinched Kaiba’s red ear still wet with saliva and saw him shudder. Joey leaned in and gave kissing another try. This time Kaiba was more pliable.

The CEO returned his hand to Joey’s hair, gripping it tightly as he pulled Joey into the kiss. The blonde trembled, his hips sliding up Kaiba’s thighs in response. He moaned into Kaiba’s mouth when he felt their erections press together. The CEO’s hips shifted closer as well.

“Shit, Kaiba,” Joey sighed, breaking their kiss to grind against his boss. 

The CEO’s bleary eyes tried to focus, he blinked up at the blurry shape that was his subordinate. He couldn’t catch his breath and felt like his brain was floating somewhere far away from his body. Kaiba’s grip on Joey’s hips tightened in an effort to steady himself. He was starting to feel lightheaded. He wanted to shake off the feeling of embarrassment. There was no way Wheeler was that good. He couldn’t live with himself if he passed out during some heavy petting.

A hand suddenly pressed against Kaiba’s arousal, rubbing him through the fabric of his dress pants.

“Fuck, you’re so hard,” Joey panted, getting caught up in the excitement. The countless days of intensive work were all but a distant memory to him. Nothing would slow him down after all this time, all this waiting and anticipation.

“Touch me Seto, please,” the blonde begged placing his other hand over the CEO’s guiding it to his cock. Kaiba gasped out loud, shaken out of his dizzy spell for a moment while Joey groaned and thrust against his hand. The blonde’s eyes slammed shut and his spine arched when he leaned back. Joey didn’t want to humiliate himself by coming too soon but it was starting to seem like he didn’t have a choice.

“God yes,” the blonde cried out as Kaiba’s fingers flinched against his shaft.

“Y-you talk too much… It’s embarrassing,” Kaiba panted in a quiet tone. 

“Sorry,” Joey exhaled with a chuckle, “I’m just so… well, it’s a word beyond “excited”.”

“Why am I not surprised your vocabulary is failing you,” the CEO said, attempting to be snarky to mask the fact that he was feeling faint.

“I may not have a stellar vocabulary but I think “horny” is universally understood,” the blonde quipped leaning in close, his breath tickling Kaiba’s lips. 

Joey waited for the CEO’s mouth to find its way to his but it never came. Instead he heard a painful thunk against the headboard. The blonde opened his eyes in surprise to see Kaiba slouched against the solid wood of the backboard, a pained gurgling escaping his lips.

“Are you ok,” Joey questioned, his hand immediately on the back of the CEO’s neck. Kaiba’s eyes were so hooded that the blonde could only see two slivers of white.

“My head…” the CEO managed to explain barely above a whisper. Much as Joey didn’t want to unseat himself from Kaiba’s lap he knew it was for the best. 

The blonde was starting to put two and two together. There were many nights in the past week where Joey had gone to sleep hours before Kaiba. He couldn’t be certain of how much rest the CEO had managed to get but he was betting it was a dangerously small amount. What Kaiba needed now was sleep, not stimulation.

“Here just lay down,” Joey urged. He had to force his brain to reorganize itself. It was painful, almost sacrilegious to pull himself away from an especially good make out.

“This isn’t because of you,” Kaiba grumbled as Joey rushed to and fro to fetch water and reposition blankets, “Don’t go getting a swollen ego over this.”

“Drink,” the blonde urged, ignoring his half conscious superior. Kaiba took a quick sip of the cold water before wilting into the bed. Aggravation was setting in. He couldn’t believe that this was happening now at a moment so crucial. Though… by the same token, he wasn’t sure he was ready to go much further than this anyway.

“You should get some sleep,” Joey said, rubbing Kaiba’s shoulder in comfort. The blonde was fine with continuing this in the morning, he told himself. He didn’t want to push Kaiba too far. All things considered this was much more than Joey had expected to do already. 

“I’ll go to the guest bedroom.”

“No,” Kaiba snapped suddenly, reaching out a hand to stop Joey from standing. “Stay here.” 

The CEO ignored the humiliation that was washing over him. This was a matter of pride now. He didn’t want the blonde to think that he had been overwhelmed by his sexual prowess. It hurt Kaiba to even think such a ludicrous possibility. No, no. As exciting as this had been, as turned on as he still was his lightheadedness was completely unrelated.

Joey’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. Forget what he had thought before. Kaiba inviting him to bed was light-years beyond what he had been expecting. For a moment Joey wondered if this was some cunning plan on the CEO’s part, like he had been anticipating this very situation. However, when the blonde took a moment to observe his boss’s flushed face, listen to his ragged breathing, he knew this offer held no ulterior motives. Plus, Joey was eager to hop into Kaiba’s bed no matter the circumstances. 

Cautiously the blonde pulled back the covers. The gravity of his own words hit Kaiba full force. He hastily scooted over to make room on his bed, his body tensed once again like he was ready for rejection. Joey sat on the edge of the mattress and, after a moment of deliberation, he decided to close the gap. He nestled in next to the CEO, despite Kaiba’s wide-eyed astonishment.

“Is this ok,” Joey asked as he extended an arm to rest it across Kaiba’s shoulders. He figured that the CEO’s boldness to reach out and hold his hand in the first place should be rewarded in kind.

“Yes,” Kaiba answered simply, his voice hushed. He couldn’t blink as he watched his subordinate remove his glasses and set them on the nightstand. Joey rolled back over and reached out his arm again. 

In the faint light shining through the windows Kaiba was struck by the closeness of Joey’s face. Yes they had been even closer moments ago, but something about having Joey’s eyes on him in the semi darkness, his blonde hair in disarray on his pillow, in his bed… The CEO was more than a little overwhelmed. The fact that Joey couldn’t see him clearly without his glasses was providing little reprieve. 

Joey flashed Kaiba a well-meaning smile. Even without his glasses on he could tell that his boss was tense. He could feel it in his shoulder, his entire body felt like a statue. Kaiba abruptly rolled over to face away from the blonde. Joey froze up, wondering if he had been too daring earlier to even accept Kaiba’s offer to share a bed.

The blonde heard the comforter shift and Kaiba’s searching hand closed around his wrist. He directed it to his waist and let Joey keep his hand there.

“Good night,” the CEO said sharply and a little louder than necessary in his mortification. 

Joey’s heart was in his throat. He bit his lip to keep from smiling too manically and pulled Kaiba close for a second, nuzzling his face into the CEO’s back.

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! Writing Kaiba was a little challenging this time around. I wanted him to come across eager and hesitant at the same time so I'd love some feedback on that :)
> 
> Also, we finally made it! A kiss! Now almost all the tags in this story are true haha.


	28. Caught Red Handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Long time no post, I know >-<. Unfortunately a lot of personal stuff came up in the last few weeks and it took me a while to get things settled. That being said I have also reached a point in my writing where I am out of pre-written material.   
> Never fear! I'll still be working on the story and updating it as regularly as possible, but it will probably slow down to once or twice a month rather than weekly. It took me a while to decide how to continue from this point... but I feel like this is the best thing to do. I owe it to all of you reading to keep the quality of my work consistent and in order to do that I want to take my time on each chapter.  
> Now that I have so many dedicated reader I am really feeling the pressure to produce something great. I look forward to your future comments and thank you for your patience :)

Kaiba only slept for a restless few hours. Having Joey lie next to him, arm around his waist, was a surreal feeling. The CEO racked his brain but he couldn’t recall a time when he had ever shared his bed with another person for the entire night. Kaiba would flinch at the slightest sleep twitch the blonde made. Goose bumps sprung up on his back when Joey’s breath brushed against his neck. Not to mention his subordinate had a pension for sleep mumbles. Among his ramblings included asking for “five more minutes”, duel monsters strategy, and excuses about being late to work.

The sun was barely above the horizon, when Kaiba’s eyes snapped open and he was fully awake. 

He couldn’t feel Joey’s hand on his waist. 

That was the first thing the CEO was aware of. He held his breath for a few unsteady seconds, fearing that Joey had left in the middle of the night, regretting their actions. Kaiba slowly, carefully rolled over, eyes scrutinizing.

The first thing he saw was his subordinate snoozing peacefully on his back, his breathing calm and deep. The relief the CEO felt washed over him, his entire body relaxed down to the tips of his toes. It took him by surprise. It enforced how fragile the situation was in his mind. Kaiba rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared, reminding himself that all of this was really happening. 

It wasn’t as though he had forgotten. The memories didn’t come rushing back in an instant or take him by surprise. Kaiba had been thinking about what he’d done, what they both had done the entire night. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip. He could remember the feeling of Joey kissing him, the warmth of his mouth and the flavor of rum on his tongue. 

If Kaiba had been thinking more clearly he wouldn’t have invited the blonde into his bed. After a few hours of much needed rest he could see how confusing that had been. It had been a matter of pride for the CEO at the time. What if Joey had been waiting for something Kaiba couldn’t fathom doing? Hoping for something a little more physical?

The CEO his hands grew clammy at the notion. He had never done anything with a man before. He could guess at what was supposed to happen, he knew the logistics however… putting it into practice felt like a huge step off a cliff.

Despite Kaiba’s spiraling thoughts movement distracted him. Joey’s head lulled slightly to the side on the pillow. A deep sigh escaped his lips and a small smile appeared. The CEO swallowed thickly. Even though it was a minuscule change in the blonde’s expression Kaiba’s eyes sharpened. They traced a meandering path absorbing the entire picture….

Pale eyelashes.

A surprisingly plump bottom lip.

After all that had happened, he didn’t have to take quick glances anymore. There was no eye contact to avoid. 

Thick eyebrows, slightly darker than the color of his hair.

Faint freckles spanning across the bridge of his nose.

A small scar interrupting the strong line of his jaw.

It was ok to stare, right? Right?

Kaiba reached out, unable to hold back his curiosity. The CEO’s mind was now traveling dangerous territory. He traced an index finger against Joey’s cheek, meandering along his face for just a moment before he hesitated and pulled back. Kaiba could feel his fingers trembling, vibrating with adrenaline. The reality of tender touches was much less intimidating while the blonde was asleep. The CEO knew that sounded bad… but for once in his life he felt out classed.

Joey had moved so fluidly that night. Each action was natural, instinctual… and erotic in a way Kaiba hadn’t been prepared for. He’d been wrapped around the blonde’s finger, desperate for even the smallest touch. Kaiba’s face was in flames at the memory. It was intimidating, knowing that Joey was that experienced… or maybe Kaiba was just in so deep he had a skewed view of the situation. 

He extended his hand again, daring to push the blankets aside. The CEO’s stomach flopped for a moment. He wasn’t sure when it had occurred but Joey had dispensed his shirt at some point in the night. Of course. Of course he had. It was quite hot under the comforter with two bodies instead of one so it made perfect sense. 

Rather than do the sensible thing and take his hand back, Kaiba carefully pulled the blanket further aside. He wondered if he could banish the mystery and anxiety from his thoughts if he simply looked at Joey for what he was. There was no need to be this nervous around his subordinate, even with their current circumstances, Kaiba reasoned. 

With the comforter out of the way he could see that the blonde (thankfully) had kept his underwear on. The CEO watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, trying to find some fault or issue with what he was seeing. Alas the only thing he felt was the magnetic pull of Joey’s warm body. Kaiba’s hand twitched, already moving to touch. He felt like a lecherous pervert. Why was he doing this? Why did he feel like he needed to do this?

His fingertips grazed a straight line down his subordinate’s chest and he inhaled sharply. He could feel each divot and swell of the blonde’s stomach muscles defined and attractive. Kaiba could honestly say he never expected to have feelings one way or another about the condition of his subordinate’s body. He didn’t understand why he was so taken by surprise. He had seen this before but his vision was suddenly crisper, hypersensitive to the details. 

Joey’s abs twitched as he inhaled loudly. Kaiba froze, his spine turning to ice. His eyes snapped over to the blonde’s face but he was still sleeping, his mouth hanging open as he breathed loudly. The CEO’s sighed quietly but that sense of relief abandoned him when he realized the sensation of course hair beneath his fingertips. Kaiba’s gaze shifted lower and he could see his subordinate’s brunette happy trail peeking up from the very loose waistband of his boxers. 

Kaiba’s throat was dry. His own loud panting suddenly registered in his ears. He slowly slid his pinky under the elastic, tempting fate.   
Could he do this? Could he be with a man? 

Joey stirred, his legs shifting a bit and the CEO noticed for the first time the raised fabric against the blonde’s thigh. It looked suspiciously like morning wood. 

Before he could contemplate the consequences Kaiba repositioned his hand against the fabric. One by one his fingers glided along the shaft, his thumb swirling around the head. Joey’s breath hitched and his cock throbbed against the CEO’s hand, swelling slightly at the sudden stimulation. For a moment Kaiba’s brain felt like mush.

Hot.

Hard.

You’re an idiot, Seto.

I can feel his pulse…

Stop!

Kaiba shuddered, his hips flinching with the beginnings of a thrust. He bit his lip roughly, trying to refocus. Clearly the thought of being with a man wasn’t as impossible or off putting as the CEO had once thought. His throat was no longer dry. Saliva collected on his tongue. He wondered how he could be swept so easily off his feet by something he already possessed.

But it wasn’t about what it was.

It was all about whom.

Kaiba pulled his hand away. He knew he was pushing his luck. He should just stop before-

“Jeeze, ya just gonna leave me hanging?” Joey’s voice was thick with sleep, a yawn distorting his speech. It took every ounce of willpower in Kaiba’s body not to scream.

“How long have you been awake,” the CEO asked in the most neutral voice he could muster.

“Long enough,” Joey replied. His tone seemed joking but Kaiba could not, would not look up to see his expression.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” the blonde continued. Kaiba watched as Joey’s hips swiveled slightly and rage began to boil. “What’s a little morning wood between friends, right?”

Kaiba threw himself out of bed, bare feet landing on the floor with a loud smack before the CEO turned to glare.

“Must you act like a child in every situation?!”

“Hand jobs are for adults, Kaiba,” Joey retorted without missing a beat, readjusting himself in his boxers. He glanced over just in time to see Kaiba’s complexion shift from faint pink to beet red. Even though the blonde had many questions of his own he was going to milk this for all it was worth.

“SHUT UP YOU MORON!!” Kaiba barked, fists at his sides, “For once in your damn life keep your mouth closed or I swear to god I’ll-

“You know…” Joey cut in, rolling to his stomach and swaying his legs back and forth blissfully, “It is almost impossible to take your threats seriously with that erection in my face.” 

The blonde pointed to Kaiba’s tented dress pants, unable to hold back his smug grin. He swore he could pin point the exact moment his boss’s brain short-circuited. 

“I… You… That’s not… It’s not…” Kaiba exclaimed these clipped, non-sentences one after another, at a loss of how to deny what was clear as day. He covered himself with one hand while he pointed a stern finger in his subordinate’s direction with the other.

“That is not the issue here,” he spoke sternly, trying to revert to the attitude of a reprimanding superior, “You wont distract me from-

“If I wanted to distract you…” Joey interrupted again. He rolled to his back; head lulling off the edge of the mattress as he spread his knees apart, “I’d do something else.” 

The blonde hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, pushing them scandalously low, his half hard cock still visible through the fabric. The look of horrified shock on his boss’s face was priceless. Joey was certain he’d found his new hobby.

“FUCK YOU!” Kaiba shouted desperately, unable to think clearly, his eyes betraying his interests, “Be serious about this!” The CEO turned away and crouched on the floor, curling up to hide himself. What else had he expected? Of course Joey was going to give him shit about this until the day he died. And all he was doing was screaming like a petulant child. This whole thing was doomed from the start…

“… Well, is this serious?” Joey asked after a long pause, sitting upright. He held his breath and waited for a response. He was enjoying teasing Kaiba but he also wanted a real answer. 

The blonde knew, from the second he had woken up and seen the look on Kaiba’s face. The CEO’s anxious fascination as he traced his fingers along Joey’s body… The blonde couldn’t put to words how aroused it made him… but it also highlighted how delicate the situation was. Joey felt that it was best to keep things light. Otherwise Kaiba might retreat into his shell. The blonde hoped his lighthearted teasing wouldn’t prove to have the opposite effect.

“What?” Kaiba questioned, looking over his shoulder at his nearly nude subordinate. He watched the blonde look away and rub the back of his head in contemplation. 

“You said be serious so… is this something I should treat seriously?” Joey glanced back over. He saw his boss flinch when their eyes met. The blonde could feel a cold sweat on his back. He wanted some sort of reassurance from Kaiba. Was he really interested? Could he voice his concerns? His real feelings? 

Through the trials and tribulations of Joey’s coming out he had dated a handful of people who had been confused. He had been a stepping-stone for those looking to putting a more specific label on their orientation. He didn’t have hard feelings about it but he had learned to test it early on rather than wait to be blindsided later. In a way Joey was giving Kaiba an out if he really needed it. If the CEO wanted to back out now was the time… Though Joey hoped that wasn’t the case.

It had been like pulling teeth to get him to admit to friendship. Joey wondered if he had the patience to stick it out for another confession.  
Kaiba sighed long and hard, pinching the bridge of his nose and scrunching his eyes closed. He looked deep in thought.

“I… I don’t do anything halfheartedly,” the CEO eventually blustered, despite the fear in his chest, “So… of course you should treat this with at least a little significance. I wouldn’t have… done that if I hadn’t… wanted to.”

Joey let himself perk up for a minute. For someone as tightly wound as Kaiba that was quite an omission. More than the blonde could’ve dreamed for that quick. He was seconds away from patting his knee and offering Kaiba a seat. Why weren’t they both enjoying a free day and the biggest bed Joey had ever seen?

“… That being said,” the CEO started again before looking over at his subordinate, honesty in his expression, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

The blonde could see the distress and unease in his friend’s eyes. Joey nodded, trying to think of a way to make things easier on Kaiba. However, he didn’t really understand the raw materials he was working with. Could he ask Kaiba about his interests? His experience? His… history with the same sex? Or would that only lead to his boss deflecting? The blonde decided to start off with something easy.

“That’s fine… I guess the simplest question is: Did you… did you like it?”

Kaiba’s eyes widened. He almost looked angry but he didn’t default to his usual harshness. Instead the CEO grumbled to himself, putting his head in his hands, lacing his fingers in his hair. He looked quite conflicted.

“Well,” Joey continued, not wanting the dead air to stop their progress, “If it helps… I really liked it.”

He watched the CEO peek through his hands. His eyes were bright and curious, scrutinizing his subordinate closely. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding the words he was searching for.

“W-what did you… like about it?” Kaiba finally vocalized. His face became a fiery red simultaneously and he averted his gaze. The blonde held back a laugh at Kaiba’s reaction.

“How would I even go about narrowing it down,” Joey joked but upon seeing Kaiba shrink even further into a ball he decided to answer more seriously.

“I liked the way you felt… The sounds you made,” the blonde rattled off, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

“I-I didn’t make any sounds,” Kaiba insisted angrily, mortified.

“Oh no? Then I guess I must’ve imagined you calling out my name all those times,” Joey teased, unable to resist. Kaiba’s face emerged from his arms so he could express his full rage in Joey’s direction.

“I DID NOT call out anything! You are clearly remembering it wrong,” the CEO shouted, denying the obvious. Joey raised an eyebrow at his boss. He could see the lie in the embarrassed expression so he decided to drop it.

“Fine, fine, I guess it was just me calling out your name then,” Joey reminded, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Kaiba’s stare darted to the floor and suddenly became dreamy. Clearly he was recalling something pleasant. 

“Anyway, enough about me, I think it’s your turn. What did you like?”

Joey was on the edge of his seat. He was dying for Kaiba to elaborate, dying to hear him say something potentially sexy. His boss, however, remained silent. The blonde let some time go by, giving him a chance to think it over but he couldn’t be patient for long.

“Seto…”

“Do not call me that!” The CEO snapped, a glare returning to his features.

“What? You said I could,” Joey reminded, folding his arms indignantly. “Come on, just give me one thing you liked.”

“… No.”

The blonde grit his teeth, irritation setting in. He could put up with some resistance, in fact he had expected it, but this was just childish. Joey shifted on the bed so that he could get out of it. He took several strides over to his boss, despite the alarmed look in his eyes. Kaiba practically threw himself off the floor; presumably not to be eye level with Joey’s lower half.

“If you can’t tell me then just show me,” the blonde suggested, hands on his hips in defiance. He watched Kaiba’s lips flap silently for a moment.

“Look, I’ll even close my eyes,” Joey said, doing just that. He could hear Kaiba’s feet shift against the hardwood and he widened his stance in response. “If you try and leave this room I’ll rip one of your Blue Eyes cards in half.”

Silence followed and Joey was feeling nervous. He had no doubt that Kaiba was capable of leaving the room silently and he was beginning to lose faith. They were two adults right? Two friends. They could talk about this. Joey certainly wasn’t going to judge so he didn’t know what Kaiba was so afraid of-

The blonde jumped slightly when he felt a hand on the side of his face, fingertips against his ear. His heartbeat faltered. He expected a subsequent kiss or for another hand to follow suit but he only felt warmth on his forehead.

“I liked all of it,” Kaiba murmured, his warm breath ghosting against Joey’s nose. The blonde’s eyes fluttered open. He expected to see his boss’s deep blue eyes but instead they were scrunched shut. Joey noticed for the first time that the CEO’s hand was shaking.

Kaiba was resting his forehead against his subordinate, trying his best to keep his breathing measured. He didn’t like feeling this unstable, but he was panicked.

“I… I wish I hadn’t liked it. I tried so hard to tell myself I wouldn’t,” the CEO let slip, a shuttering exhale followed, and then, “Did I ruin it? Are we still friends?”

Kaiba’s heart ached. Months ago he never would’ve uttered something so pathetic, wouldn’t have spared a thought on feelings like these… but something about Joey always seemed to shake him to the core. 

“Kaiba,” the blonde responded, his mouth agape with shock. Without waiting for permission he wrapped his arms around the CEO, face nestling against his broad shoulder.

“Of course we’re still friends,” Joey insisted, squeezing tightly. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. The blonde had been so concerned with the sexual side of things he hadn’t considered the CEO was worried about their friendship. Joey was still friends with several people he had been intimate with. Kaiba’s companionship had been so hard fought that Joey wasn’t just going to abandon it over a kiss.

When the CEO didn’t answer Joey pulled back. He held Kaiba’s shoulders with his hands so the taller man couldn’t hide his face. The blonde leaned in to look closer but the CEO avoided his eyes.

“Jeeze, Kaiba don’t scare me like that,” Joey said, shaking his boss lightly, “You’d have to do a lot worse to get rid of Joey Wheeler.”

The CEO kept his eyes on the floor. His lips tightened into a thin line and his blush was still a brilliant shade of red.

“Seto,” he said, blue eyes flashing over to Joey’s for a moment, “I changed my mind. You can call me, Seto…”  
The blonde smiled brightly in response. He let his hands slide down Kaiba’s arms until he could grab a hold of his hands. 

“Only in private, boss,” Joey assured, his voice dripping with mischief. The look of surprise on the CEO’s face was priceless. He opened his mouth to contradict the blonde but Joey was too fast. He boosted himself up on his tiptoes and brushed his lips against Kaiba’s.  
When Joey returned to his actual height he noticed his boss’s expression. Kaiba was looking stiff and slightly uncomfortable again. The blonde hoped that with time any doubt the CEO felt could be eased. Until then he would smile brightly at Kaiba and hope it would bolster his confidence.

“Come on,” Joey urged, taking a step towards the door, pulling Kaiba along, “I can teach you how to fry an egg.”

“I know how to fry an egg!” Seto shouted, trademark fury burning in his eyes. Joey let his hand go and took a few playful steps away. It eased the blonde’s conscience to see his friend acting a little more normally. 

“I think you’ll have to convince me of that,” Joey cried over his shoulder as he jogged out of the bedroom. Kaiba’s eye twitched and he gave chase with long, hurried strides.

…

“Um… Good… morning?”

Joey froze mid frolic.

His eyes snapped over to the kitchen counter. He didn’t have time to pull a poker face. His eyes were wide and his mouth twisted as he cringed.  
Mokuba stood in front of a box of breakfast foods, assorted bagels with several choices of cream cheese and a carton of freshly brewed coffee. He had a handful of balloons in his fist, all wishing a “Happy New Year” in energetic fonts. His eyes were inquisitive, his head tilted to the side. 

Joey’s lungs were empty. It felt like he had been staring at the Junior CEO for hours. Could he come up with a believable explanation? Would Mokuba even believe anything he said?

“I’ll cook an egg ten times better than you ever could, you third rate-

Seto bumped into Joey a second later, not realizing the blonde had stopped walking. He reached out to catch his balance and his hands gripped Joey’s bare sides. The blonde was painfully reminded that he was still in his underwear. He flinched against Kaiba’s touch and his backside brushed against the CEO’s zipper for a brief moment.

“…Mokuba?”

Joey had never heard Kaiba sound so terrified. It was less of a statement and more of a faint whistle, his voice barely a raspy whisper. The blonde had to act fast. He needed to salvage this. No, he had to!

“Se-Kaiba, you didn’t tell me Mokuba was coming!” Joey exclaimed, a sugary customer service smile plastered to his face. He quickly whirled around and saw that his boss looked like a deer in headlights.

“Thanks again for letting me crash on your bed,” Joey half lied. When Kaiba’s look of terror didn’t change the blonde reached up and clamped a firm grip on his shoulder to draw his attention.

“Sorry it took so long to wake me up. I’m a really heavy sleeper. I guess we don’t have to make breakfast anymore since Mokuba brought us some,” Joey said, squeezing Seto’s shoulder. The CEO blinked a few times and his attention slowly slid down to his subordinate.

“Wasn’t that nice of him,” the blonde emphasized each syllable heavily, trying to communicate with his eyes that they should both act normal.

“Y-yes,” Kaiba answered, nodding before returning his gaze to his brother, regaining the smallest iota of composure. “Very nice. Thank you, Mokuba.”

“I guess I should get dressed,” Joey said over his shoulder, his smile unwavering. He slipped out of the way and closed himself off in the bedroom. He collapsed on the floor the instant he was alone. If Seto could just keep it together they might be able to make it through this.

Meanwhile the elder Kaiba was heading to the kitchen with a walk that was more mechanical than usual.

“I heard that you solved the financial statement crisis,” Mokuba said slowly, still on high alert. What had he just seen? 

“Ahh yes… We finished it late last night,” Kaiba cleared his throat, discretely wiping sweat from his brow.

“By “we” you mean Joey and you, huh?” Mokuba pressed. Without pausing for an answer he asked a follow up, “So he spent the night… Has he been here all week?”

“Not really,” The CEO answered flatly. His teeth were grinding. He wondered if Mokuba had always been prone to surprise, unannounced visits. Had Seto raised him that way? And now they were playing a perilous game of twenty questions.

Before Mokuba could speak again, Joey exited the bedroom fully dressed and looking fresh as a daisy. He approached the kitchen counter and tried to make small talk about the food but Mokuba’s eyes zeroed in on Joey’s wardrobe.

Torn blue jeans and a white shirt with a sports logo emblazoned on the chest. A very casual ensemble. Almost too casual. The Junior CEO speculated that in order for Joey to be wearing such an outfit he had either a) come here outside of work hours or b) he had brought extra clothes with him, as though he knew he’d stay the night. Perhaps his brother had even sent for them…

Mokuba’s eyes flickered around the room. The apartment was in uncharacteristic disarray, Furniture moved about, papers every flat surface, crumbs of food on the hardwood. Had they been holed up in here for days? Something just wasn’t adding up.

“So, Joey,” the Junior CEO interrupted the blonde mid sentence. “How’s it been working so closely under Seto? He hasn’t worn you out too much with all these late nights has he?”

Mokuba’s grin was disarming, betraying none of his suspicions. He popped his bagel in the toaster and poured himself coffee with ease as he waited for Joey’s response.

“Not at all,” the blonde answered without missing a beat, not even a shadow of panic crossing his expression. “It was worth it to get the job done, even if it meant spending time away from home.”

The Junior CEO bit the inside of his lip. He had underestimated Joey’s ability to stay cool under pressure. It would have been convincing… If it didn’t contradict his brother’s earlier insinuation that Joey hadn’t spent the night multiple times.

Couldn’t keep their stories straight… Something was fishy.

Mokuba spread cream cheese on his bagel and eyed Kaiba. The look of utter fear on his brother’s face told him everything. They were keeping some sort of secret but what could it be?

“Well, I’m glad I brought extra bagels,” Mokuba continued, “Even with all the year end panic I thought Seto and I should indulge in our annual New Years bagel breakfast.”

At the mention of tradition Kaiba’s eyes rose to meet Mokuba’s. He swallowed hard at the way his brother was staring him down. The CEO was kicking himself. How had he managed to forget the only personal plans he ever made?

“Don’t tell me you forgot, Seto. You’ve been awfully distracted lately.”  
Joey glanced over at the CEO and saw him practically melting. As terrifying and commanding as Kaiba could be he was reduced to a kitten in front of his younger brother.

“Aww, that’s cute,” Joey interrupted, resting his hand on his cheek, “It’s so nice that you guys can still do things like that. Serenity and I haven’t been able to hang out nearly as much since she started medical school.”

Mokuba was instantly distracted by even the smallest hint of sibling affection. He momentarily forgot about his interrogation and turned his sad, puppy dog eyes to Joey.

“Oh no… Well you got to see her for Christmas, right?”

“Actually I haven’t yet. I was in the offices that night,” Joey admitted, injecting his voice with a little more sadness.

“Joey! Family comes first,” Mokuba scolded, hands on his hips. He was about to turn on Seto, wondering why his brother hadn’t forced him to go home. Joey, however, skillfully intervened.

“I know, I know. She has a long winter break so we are actually meeting up later today,” the blonde informed. Mokuba seemed to relax.

The conversation suddenly changed to Mokuba getting the entire Wheeler family’s addresses so that he could send belated Christmas gift baskets. Joey rattled off his sister and mother’s residences while Seto watched in awe. He felt like he was seeing yet another layer of the blonde unfold. How was he so good at misdirection when the awkwardness seemed to be nuclear? A question for another day, Kaiba reasoned.

The Junior CEO eventually excused himself to go to the bathroom. Seto took this opportunity to bend Joey’s ear.

“Do. Not. Say anything about what happened,” Kaiba whispered sharply at the blonde, his hand tugging at his elbow to bring him close enough to hear.

“Me?” Joey asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at his boss, “You’re the one who looked like he was about to shit a brick! If you knew Mokuba was coming I would have appreciated a little heads up. I could have at least thrown some pants on!”

“I forgot, ok?!” The CEO hissed through his teeth, “I had other things on my mind last night and this morning!” 

Despite the situation, Joey’s ears perked up a bit at that statement.

“Oh yeah? Indulge me,” the blonde encouraged, his harsh tone sliding effortlessly into velvety seduction. Kaiba pulled his hand away quickly and blushed. He wound up and punched Joey in the shoulder to bring him back down to Earth.

“Now. Is. Not. The. Time,” the CEO growled. He busied his hands with preparing a bagel to distract from the wave of self-consciousness washing over him. Joey watched Kaiba’s uncoordinated attempts at breakfast while he mulled things over. 

Seto’s embarrassment over his actions would undoubtedly be a hurdle going forward. The blonde realized that they had barely gotten the chance to talk things over. All Joey really knew was that there was a base level of attraction. He could work with that. However, there were still many questions yet to be answered. A relationship with Kaiba brought on all the normal pitfalls as well as the publicity of a famous figure. If things continued forward romantically Joey would have to watch how he handled himself in the public eye. PDA would be a hard addiction to break for the blonde.

“Well, when would be a good time to talk about this,” Joey whispered, leaning into Kaiba so that their shoulders brushed. The blonde suddenly felt uneasy with all of the possibilities for failure whirling around in his head. The sooner they talked things over, the sooner Joey’s mind would be at ease. The CEO stopped chewing. He was tense for a moment but the blonde watched his expression soften and his posture suddenly relaxed.

“I… I don’t have an exact date and time for you,” Kaiba began before he met Joey’s eyes, “But I swear it will be soon. We will talk about this.”

A shiver travelled down Joey’s spine. Seto’s earnest words made the blonde feel a little off balance. The tone in his voice had conviction, even though Joey had expected denial or refusal. Then the CEO, his eyes almost hypnotized, leaned his weight a little more into Joey’s shoulder. Their faces were suddenly close and the blonde’s breath actually caught in his throat.

“Ok,” Joey responded simply, at a lack of a better word to speak. Kaiba’s eyes flickered lower, distracted for a moment by the blonde’s lips. Joey’s toes curled tightly in his socks and he felt the over powering urge to just lean in…

But the bathroom door suddenly clicked closed in the distance and the two men jumped away from each other, trying hard to keep their breathing calm. Mokuba returned none the wiser and it seemed like he had dropped the subject of questioning his brother and subordinate. The Junior CEO decided to put a pin in things for the time being. Everyone had been through enough lately with the hectic work of the previous week, the previous year now. Mokuba decided the best thing to do would be to look forward to the future.

After breakfast Joey gathered his things to leave. He knew that he hadn’t retrieved everything but he didn’t want to arouse Mokuba’s suspicions by hunting for his clothes all around the apartment. He could always pick them up at a more opportune time.

He stood in the foyer and waved goodbye but couldn’t help feeling a bit adrift. It was like leaving the comfort of a warm, cozy bubble. The harsh coldness of the real world made Joey feel like the past week hadn’t been real. Like he had been spirited away and the second he stepped outside the apartment he wouldn’t be able to return. 

He had hopped to look to Kaiba for some comfort but the CEO was avoiding his eyes as he left. He bored holes into the ground with his stare, residual mortification still lingering. Joey knew that Seto was a private person and all of this was probably overwhelming… but it worried the blonde nonetheless. He hoped in his absence the CEO wouldn’t get worked up and change his mind.

Joey said his last farewell and Seto, at the very least, raised a hand to wave though his gaze was still off in the distance. The blonde decided he could live with that for now.

He found his way to the parking garage and the driver who had delivered Mokuba was waiting to take Joey home. The snow-covered streets were eerily silent. Hardly a handful of people were out and about, New Year’s festivities still taking their toll. Joey was starting to fade into his wistful machinations. He began postulating a positive future where everything worked out for him and Kaiba, whether they stayed just friends or decided to follow this new path. Now that it was all out in the open, now that Joey knew the CEO had feelings too, he could indulge in the fantasy without feeling as guilty. 

However, his peaceful daydreaming was interrupted. His phone buzzed wildly in his pocket, shocking Joey out of his thoughts. He wondered if it was Serenity calling to make plans. That expectation was immediately grounded when he saw nine random digits on his display screen. 

A number he didn’t have saved in his contacts?

This was a rare occurrence for Joey. Because of all the jobs he worked in the past it was habit to save every number under some sort of name. Ordinarily the blonde ignored random phone calls but it felt like it might be important. It was New Years Day and the only person he had plans with was Serenity. There had to be a reason for the call.

Hesitantly Joey answered, holding the phone to his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand cliff hanger! Who's calling Joey? Prepare for an awkward interaction... though I guess that's nothing new.


	29. Friction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey is in crisis and Kaiba is all over the place with what he wants to do, but hey it's been a stressful day.
> 
> Also, I've been wanting to draw some scenes from this fic but was unsure of where to start so I thought I'd ask you guys! I am up to taking prompts to draw specific scenes or interactions, whatever tickles your fancies. If you haven't seen my art blog it's here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eroticartandgarbage
> 
> If you're not a fan of my style then I suppose this doesn't apply, but thanks for the continued support!

“Hey, kid.”

A gruff and all too familiar voice. Joey could hear the old smoke in his lungs.

“What do you want?”

The blonde’s tone was sharp, irritation simmering. He felt stiff, down to his bones, like he was comprised of steel rebar. He had thought he’d managed to escape this annoyance for another year.

“… Nice. Attitude right off the bat.” 

A long, disapproving sigh rattled against the receiver from the other end. The static grated on Joey’s ears and did nothing to improve his mood. 

“Look, don’t try to get high and mighty with me,” he continued, deep voice rumbling, “At least I was at the Christmas dinner. Same can’t be said for you.”

The blonde’s teeth slid uncomfortably together and his forehead throbbed. He was not getting lectured by this asshole, was he? Rather than pause and indulge in a few calming breaths Joey fired off instantly.

“No one told me you’d be there. Here I had been feeling bad but now that I know what I missed out on…”

“Jesus, kid, always the petulant shit ass. Haven’t changed since you were a teenager. What are you now, 30?”

“27. And you’re the one always calling me “kid”. Kinda contradictory that way.”

There was a long silence and then another abrasive sigh. Joey pulled the phone away from his ear to double-check the time. Surprisingly only a minute had passed since the start of this conversation. 

“I’m calling because of your mother. She’d never say it but she was upset that you didn’t show. Serenity, too. What was so important that you couldn’t visit for fucking Christmas?”  
Joey was mad. Furious. He already felt bad as it was. This guilt trip was unnecessary over kill.

“I was working at my job,” the blonde practically hissed into the phone, the heat from his breath fogging the touch screen, “You remember what those are right? And can I just say this is a new level of irony? I mean, being lectured by you about blowing things off is just hilarious.”

“What job was so important that you cancelled on plans last minute? Another one of those late night transport jobs? Some sleazy operation again? You’re no saint, kid. You’re not above being reprimanded.”

“Just fuck off already,” Joey shouted, his voice jumping up an octave as he lost his composure. He noticed the driver glance up into the rearview mirror before respectfully looking away and closing the partition. The blonde took a deep breath and continued a little quieter.

“Not that it’s any of your business but I’m finally earning an honest living. What I want to know is why you’d show your face at a family Christmas dinner? There’s no way you would do that on purpose. Did you just wander in cuz you were lost? Just so happened to stumble into- 

“Enough!”

Joey flinched at the tone in his father’s voice and hated himself for it. Even now that loud, explosive bark silenced him.

“I was invited. You wouldn’t believe me but I’ve been trying to make amends with the family. With you, too, if you weren’t such an unrelenting, loud mouthed-

“Make amends?! That’s rich,” Joey cut off, a sneer slicing across his face. “What is this, some New Years resolution bullshit? Can’t wait for that to crumble a month from now.”

“Fucking shit! I’m glad at least one of my kids is open-minded! Has the slightest ounce of forgiveness in them!”

“Give it time,” the blonde promised, conceit dripping from his lips like sludge, “Serenity didn’t have the opportunity to see what a disappointment you are. I’m sure she’ll realize that soon enough.”

Joey heard a sharp inhale, his father sucking in an angry dose of oxygen. Then a dial tone. The blonde savored the droning notes, reveling in his victory.  
Serves him fucking right.

How dare he try to tell him right from wrong? Call him “his kid” like he had the slightest ownership over Joey’s upbringing. Absent didn’t even begin to describe how little he had contributed. 

This was nothing new to Joey. No. His issues with his father were all old scars. What was fresh, what stung the most about this new cut was the fact that his mother and sister hadn’t said anything about his presence at the Christmas dinner. On a certain, more rational level he understood it. Even the slightest suspicion would have set him off. If Joey had gotten even a whiff of his father’s stale cologne mixed with tobacco smoke he wouldn’t have set foot in the door. 

But Joey wasn’t in the mood to be rational. As if he didn’t have enough on his plate right now. As if his world hadn’t already been turned upside down by the unthinkable…

The phone vibrated in his absentminded grasp. He jumped, almost throwing it. He tensed himself and glanced at the screen, relieved that it was just Serenity. However, seconds later it dawned on him that she had been their father’s coconspirator. The fact that she had called so soon after made him even more wary that they could be in the same room at that very moment. The blonde didn’t want to hold that against her but a nagging nausea settled in his gut. He didn’t want to be babied by his younger sibling. He and Kaiba had this trait in common.

“Yo, Sis, what’s up,” Joey answered, shambling together a neutral enough voice, albeit tired.

“Joey, hey! You know it just occurred to me that nowhere is going to be open the morning after New Years,” his sister’s cheerful tone shot straight to his inner ear, “Where should we meet?”

Joey paused to think. Not about their plans but to consider the conspiracy he was in the middle of. Serenity sounded like she was in a good mood so that made it impossible for their father to be anywhere nearby… right? Of course, if she had truly been won over by his pathetic attempts at reconciliation that could mean he was waiting in the wings, ready to ruin Joey’s day.

“… Bro,” Serenity asked searchingly, her brother’s silence stretching on longer than expected.

“Ah, sorry,” Joey said, snapping out of his thoughts, “Can you come over to my apartment? We can just cook something.” The blonde took a moment to think better of that and added, “Actually, can you bring some food? I think all the breakfast essentials may have spoiled in my fridge…” 

Joey ran a hand over his face at the thought of wasted food. He had been away from the house for a week and the last thing he wanted to do was serve up a rotten egg for breakfast… second breakfast… Brunch?

“Sure, I’ll just grab some stuff from mom’s,” his sister acquiesced, the shuffling of bags and groceries in the background. 

The Wheeler siblings said their goodbyes and Joey was left to bounce his foot anxiously against the floor of the town car. He was waffling, unsure of how to broach the subject of this family intervention. Was he really the only one left who could hold out against his father’s nonexistent charm? It was too little too late as far as Joey was concerned. He was resolute in that stance… 

But…

What about his sister?

It would kill him to sever ties with her as well. To have his father muddy that relationship too… It was unacceptable.

He couldn’t, wouldn’t let that happen.

No matter what.

When the car stopped suddenly Joey realized that they were parked outside his apartment in record time. He did his best to tidy up his humble abode, busy his hands and keep from spiraling into negative thoughts. About a half an hour passed before Serenity was knocking on the door. Joey ushered her in and the two siblings set to work making omelets and toast, Serenity providing a bowl of assorted fruits.

“Would it be too cheesy to ask “What’s up, Doc?”,” the blonde questioned as he plated the food.

“Well since this is about the thousandth time you’ve used that joke I’d say yes,” Serenity answered sternly, though there was a contented smile on her lips. “Besides I’m not a doctor yet.”

“So no family discounts on surgery? That’s too bad because my appendix is really acting up…” Joey teased, holding his side. His sister smiled warmly at him before punching his shoulder.

“Conflict of interest, Joey. I can’t operate on my brother no matter how much his organs are bleeding,” she insisted, her gruesome words conflicting with her pleasant expression.

“Jeeze I get it, I get it,” Joey admonished, munching on a few bites of food before asking, “But seriously, how is school going? Still keeping those grades up?”

“Thanks, Mom,” Serenity snorted, adding salt and pepper to her omelet, “It’s going fine, the residency program is really strenuous but I am learning a lot… Thank you for the gift you sent, by the way. I wasn’t expecting a set of new dishes. The pattern was so cute!”

Joey smiled ear to ear. It felt good to be able to send Serenity something useful rather than a care package of dollar store knickknacks, the cash in his back pocket, and clearance item foods. He opened his mouth to accept her thanks when she spoke up again.

“It um… It wasn’t too expensive, was it?”

Joey’s smile faded. He loved his sister to death but the pity in her tone was hardly subtle. It mirrored the way his mother would ask the same question on the rare occasions when she visited.

“Eh, not at all. Don’t worry about it,” Joey choked out in an overbearing, sunny tone. He watched Serenity inconspicuously. She nodded a few times before her eyes started to wander. The blonde winced. He knew where she would look because she always did this. Her eyes traced a familiar path around the barely-above-poverty chic of his apartment. 

The cracked tiles on the corner of the kitchen island, the huge purple wine stain on the rug embellished by other indefinable blotches, the spider web fracture in the corner window where ice crawled in from the outside, the mold in the corner of the ceiling that Joey had tried to file a maintenance form about. He wasn’t sure what had actually happened with that… How long ago was it? Around when he had first moved in which was… June… April?

Shit.

March.

It had been March… About three years ago.

This epiphany hit Joey like so many bricks.

Three years in this dump. And the worst part was that this was by far the nicest apartment he had ever been approved for. Was it time to move?

Joey had promised himself that he would stay put until he paid off his medical bills. He still had a ways to go on that front… but he was definitely pulling in more money these days. And if the VR project took off? The blonde hadn’t been able to really think about that with everything going on around him. What would five percent get him? He’d have to ask Kaiba the next time he… Shit, Kaiba. 

The blonde’s face lit up, he swallowed the food in his mouth and it stuck in his throat a bit. Elated as he was at escaping rejection the other night it would only get harder from here on out.

That’s what she said.

He said.

Joey ran his hand across his face roughly, the beginnings of stubble coarse on his chin. Now was not the time. He had to be serious. Though he had never considered himself a fully formed adult now would surely be a good time to take up the mantle. His life was about to change in innumerable ways and he had to be ready for it… Then again, who could possibly prepare for this? Sudden wealth, over night status and… Seto fucking Kaiba… Fucking Seto Kaiba. Literally…

“Hey, are you listening?” Serenity snapped, shaking her brother’s arm. Joey glanced over to his sister, his eyes slightly glazed over.

“Sorry, I was zoning out there,” the blonde admitted sheepishly. His sister huffed and pulled her hand away. Her food was only partially picked over and Joey noticed that she was clutching her purse tightly in her lap.

“Well please start listening! This is hard for me to say,” Serenity admitted, her tone softening. Her eyes were on the counter, drilling into the busted tile. Joey sat quietly, waiting for her to continue. He could tell by the look on her face that she needed his full attention. With a deep breath she began again.

“Look, just… please, please don’t take this the wrong way,” Serenity urged, pain clear in her voice. Joey grimaced. So much for their easygoing reunion breakfast.

“What is there to take the wrong way,” the blonde questioned slowly, bracing himself for a plea of family camaraderie. He knew it. He knew that their father had gotten to her. If he weren’t so resistant to ever seeing his face again he would find him and kick his-

“I… I have something for you,” Serenity said meekly. She rifled around in her purse for a moment and then pulled out a manila envelope fit to burst it was so thick.

Joey raised an eyebrow at his sister and in return she gave him a pleading look, shaking the envelope at him. The blonde took it hesitantly. It was heavy. He shook it but only heard the crinkling of paper from the envelope. If this was a gift, why was Serenity so uneasy about giving it? Joey tried to lighten the mood.

“This feels like a brick of cocaine, Sis. Holding it for a friend, heh heh,” the blonde chuckled but he stopped short when his sister sighed.

“Just, please, open it,” she insisted in a small voice, fists on the straps of her purse again. Joey took a deep breath and pulled back the paper. It’s not as though his father could hide in an envelope…

The blonde’s heart faltered. 

He scooted the contents a little further out into the open, his fingers ruffling the bills like a deck of cards.

“I was just kidding about the drugs, Serenity,” Joey said weakly, his throat suddenly dry, “Where did you… How did you get all this money?”

Fives, tens, twenties, even ones. Joey could hear the faint clinking of loose change in the bottom of the envelope as well.

“I… I got it from you,” Serenity answered, some conviction bleeding back into her voice. Joey tore his gaze away from the money for a moment to look into his sister’s eyes, confusion shining clearly in his. 

“Well not all of it… I put some of my own money in there, but that doesn’t matter,” she explained, reaching out a hand to put it over Joey’s. “I want you to have this.”

The blonde continued to stare at his sister, eyebrows furrowing further. He could feel his tear ducts sting despite himself. How was he supposed to take this? What could he interpret from this gesture?

“Every time you sent me any money, even if it was just a few dollars I held on to it,” Serenity continued, voice warbling slightly. She cleared her throat and tried to speak with strength, “Joey, you’ve already done so much for me. I mean, all those times you came to my rescue, ever since we were kids… And paying for the eye surgery with your Duelist Kingdom winnings? I don’t need your money, Joey, and I know you’ve been… struggling so I just-

“This money was for you!”

Joey’s volume and tone shocked them both. He panted hard for a moment, his throat tight and uncomfortable. He could see the sadness in his sister’s eyes and it made him even angrier.

“Those weren’t my winnings, Serenity, you know that! It’s because of Yugi that you- damn it,” Joey cut himself off. He dropped the envelope unceremoniously on the kitchen island and it slid a few inches away.

“Of course I know that! Joey, I don’t care,” Serenity beseeched, hoping that her brother would just take a second to breathe. Alas…

“I’m not taking this,” Joey barked, still unable to look his sister in the eye, “End of discussion. I sent that money for you to spend… and I certainly don’t need any of what you’ve earned yourself!”

“Joey, come on,” Serenity pushed, gathering some of the disheveled bills tumbling out of the envelope, “You know that Mom is supporting me… plus I have scholarships and grants. Really I don’t need this money…”

“And I do?”

“…Don’t you?”

Joey sucked in a breath and held it.

What was going on? Minutes ago he had been having an amiable brunch with his sister. He must have blinked and missed the moment that he had slipped into this alternate dimension.

“What I don’t need… Is your pity,” the blonde responded, his blood boiling, “I told you about my new job, right? I’m doing fine now.”

“Yes I know… but who can say how long that will last,” Serenity explained, trying to voice her concerns but she knew it was rude as soon as it left her mouth. Trying to move past it, “Job or not you still have medical bills to pay. You can’t tell me this wouldn’t help…”

“Why? Why does everyone keep saying that to me,” Joey murmured darkly. He lifted his head to face Serenity straight on. Her eyes were glistening now too.

“You think I don’t worry about that? About losing this impossible job that I somehow fell into? Like I don’t know what a fuck up I am,” the blonde hissed, disregarding the hurt on his sister’s face for the time being.

“Tristan and Rex said they wouldn’t give it another month and that was, what? 4 months ago? What’s so wrong with me succeeding at this? Or is that just too hard to believe?”

“Joey that’s not what I… urgh I’m not saying you’re going to lose your job just… just think of this as a rainy day fund! I want to know that you have a back up plan, please… Plus I’ve always felt so bad that Mom didn’t help you with college or anything so I…” Serenity tried desperately to pull out of this nosedive, knowing full well it was too late.

“I don’t need anyone’s help!” Joey shouted, standing up so fast that the stool legs screeched against the floor.

“Mom helped you because you were going to amount to something, Serenity,” the blonde continued, swallowing back tears, “Like that wasn’t obvious from the start! Investing in me would have been a waste… But it doesn’t matter because I’m doing fine supporting myself!” 

It had been so long since he had agonized over this, over their mismatched childhoods. He had thought that meant he’d moved on but… maybe a small part of him would never evolve past that high school delinquent with bruised knuckles and a below average future on the horizon.

“Joey, don’t say that about yourself,” Serenity pleaded, wiping at the corners of her eyes, “Mom doesn’t think that way and I certainly don’t. Even Dad would never-

“Don’t you dare!” Joey shouted, his fists clenched tightly, his nails digging into his palms. He looked down to avoid acknowledging the fear shining in Serenity’s startled expression, though the tears hovering in his eyes were blinding enough.

“Mr. Sunshine and Alimony called me this morning. When were you going to tell me that you invited that jackass to the Christmas dinner? Seems like you had no intention of cluing me in!”

All Joey heard in response was a pitiful squeak as his sister tried to talk but couldn’t find her voice. 

Shit.

He didn’t want this. To be talking like this. Not to her.

But he was just so mad… besides, if he wasn’t there to be the family fuck up then who would be?

“Why don’t you just take that envelope and give it to him,” Joey encouraged with a morose chuckle, “Hell, I know I hate the prick, and he doesn’t deserve a cent, but maybe it would finally get him off my ass.” The blonde quickly brushed his tears away and straightened up to take a smugger stance.

“In fact, that’s a great idea,” all boast and bravado, “Hand him that fat stack of cash, minus the money you contributed, and tell him to consider it hush money. He can go ahead and fuck off forever, never speak to me again.”

Joey glanced over to see Serenity wiping her tears away too. Rather than sad she was starting to look frustrated, angry. She wouldn’t meet his gaze but she fixed her glower on the wall ahead.

“I don’t like when you’re like this,” she stated simply, her tone tense, “I hate it. I know you don’t like Dad, and I know that I don’t know what it’s like to be raised by him. You’ve told me time and time again.”

She stood, her spine straight, eyes still on the wall. Her food was half eaten, growing cold. She made no attempts to retrieve the envelope, leaving it where it laid on the cracked tiles.

“But family is important to me and I just wish… I wish it was important to you, too.”

…

Joey felt that like a punch to the kidney. It rocked him. He was so flustered he wasn’t sure if he should be mad or sad at that statement. Serenity only pulled this kind of cold sternness when she was really, really upset. From her perspective Joey had rejected her kind gift and her compassion. Then he immediately followed up by disparaging their pitiable father who, imperfect as he may be, was trying his best.

From Joey’s viewpoint, however, Serenity had entered his home under the guise of good food and conversation, only to tear him a new one. In one fell swoop she rejected years of meaningful gestures and championed their father as a diamond in the rough in need of polishing. For Joey that was damn near unforgivable… and to accuse him of not caring about family as the cherry on top?

He flinched when he heard her receding footsteps. She walked briskly to the door, hiding her face. Joey knew her well enough. She couldn’t maintain her detached, authoritative posturing for long. She was leaving to save face now.

“Take this,” Joey groused, scooping up the envelope and shaking it.

Serenity didn’t falter in her exit.

“I’m not keeping this!”

She was out the door, a glimpse of her tortured expression the last thing Joey saw.

The blonde’s ears were ringing. 

Why had he pushed things to the breaking point?

He thought he had conquered his temper, that he had grown up, but it all turned to garbage before his eyes. Like always.

The money in his hand was red hot. It made him sick to touch it. His stomach coiled painfully, rage bristling on his shoulder blades as he threw back his arm and heaved the envelope out of his grasp. It hit the door with a bang, bills scattering.

He was cursing. It wasn’t quite a scream, not deep enough to be a growl, but he was crying out. Today had started off so well. Embarrassing and awkward yes, but not miserable. Not like now. What Joey wouldn’t give to be back in Kaiba’s apartment facing Mokuba’s scrutiny. Anything was better than this.

For a brief second Joey almost made the mistake of wondering if the CEO had the capacity to be comforting in a moment like this. It was too soon for thoughts like that, too soon to rely on Seto in that way. Though the blonde also suspected that a thousand years could pass and it would still be too soon to imagine Kaiba as a gentle protector. All the blonde could picture was his stiff body language and fleeting eye contact hours ago.

The blonde shook the thoughts away, choosing instead to trudge over to his futon. He left the envelope of money on the floor, hardly sparing it a glance. He would deal with that later whether it meant hurling it through an open window at his mother’s house or mailing it back to Serenity’s apartment for her to find when she returned.  
Joey flopped down on his lumpy, threadbare futon mattress and it only made him feel more hopeless. He was too wired to sleep, adrenaline pumping through his veins, left over from his outburst. He wanted to talk this through with someone but his options were minimal.

Serenity was out.

He didn’t want to bother Kaiba or Mokuba.

Tristan and Rex were good for a fun time but this was a little too heavy.

Joey sat up suddenly, an epiphany urging him to move. He searched through his things until he located his laptop and phone. He sat back down on the futon to get situated, taking a second to think of where to start. There was only one person he could think to trust with all of this information, all this baggage and turmoil. Through thick and thin he had always been there, a pillar of friendship unshakable. If anyone could help Joey work through this it was him.

 

It was time to call Yugi.

-

Mokuba had left Seto’s apartment with hardly a fuss and no more prying questions, which the CEO was grateful for. He trudged around his apartment, trying his best to clean up after the tornado of paperwork that had touched down. After all the print offs and projections were neatly stacked and the furniture was rearranged Kaiba noticed a few things that were most definitely out of place. 

His quest for clean took him all around the apartment. A sock here, a wrinkled undershirt there, and of course countless pairs of underwear shuffled under a coffee table or crammed impossibly into the corner of the hall. This scavenger hunt for Joey’s loose clothes culminated in the guest bedroom. Kaiba thanked Obelisk above that Mokuba hadn’t ventured further into the apartment while he was here. It was already strangely unobservant of him to miss all the bundled up garments scattered here and there, but Seto wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

With irritation Kaiba tossed the clothes into a hamper. They would have to be washed, of that the CEO was certain. Even though it went above and beyond what was necessary he couldn’t just return them crammed carelessly in a bag, though dry cleaning some ratty T-shirts and socks with holes seemed laughable. 

After making the guest bed Seto found yet another shirt, crumpled under the pillow. He held it up to scoff at it and realized that he had seen it before. Joey had worn this especially ripped pajama shirt to bed at the conference all those months ago. Kaiba let the garment rest in his lap for a moment, fiddling with a loose thread on the sleeve. 

Just like his encounter with the blonde’s leather jacket, this worn shirt took on a much more physical presence. It felt heavy on his thighs, far heavier than Seto knew it was. He held it up by the shoulders again, at arms length. His eyes traced over the holes, imagining what part of Joey’s tanned skin would be visible through each. 

Kaiba’s blood boiled, his cheeks growing heated. He clutched the shirt to his chest and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths, willing his heart to beat less spastically. He was ashamed at his own wandering thoughts. Was he really being sidetracked by Joey Wheeler’s body? The idea of him in a shirt full of holes should not have been so enticing.

All morning Kaiba had been trying to keep his thoughts at bay. He felt strange. He hadn’t been rejected. Joey had welcomed his advance with an open mind, enthusiasm even. What was the CEO supposed to do with that? He could’ve masterfully conducted damage control had things gone negatively but how to act with a positive outcome? Was he… Was he supposed to…

Date Joey now?

Seto cringed at the thought. 

He hadn’t planned that far ahead. The CEO had merely followed his romantic instincts, what little he had. Joey had drawn him in closer and closer without knowing it and Kaiba had followed blindly, overwhelmed by sexual urges he had no defenses for. Yes, there was more to it than that. They were friends now. They had at least some foundation, something sturdy to base this attraction on… And, with a deep, deep sigh Kaiba could admit that he was excited. His skin was warm, his heart thrumming like a hummingbirds wings… It felt electrifying and new to imagine what was to come. It felt… like a heart attack.

Seto gripped at his chest and groaned. What was wrong with him? This was not the kind of behavior his share holders would approve of. He couldn’t orchestrate global takeovers with this delicate little bird heart. The CEO had to get a hold of himself. He had to gain the upper hand and be calculating about this. Why couldn’t he approach this new situation with business-minded acumen? It was the start of the new fiscal year. Kaiba knew he had other, more important things to be doing, plans to make and businesses to conquer.

The CEO took a moment to stare down at Joey’s T-shirt, fiddling with it in his anxious fingers. As quickly as his conviction had come it disappeared and his mind slipped back into hazy fantasy. The only thing in his head was that moronic blonde and the memories of him flouncing around this apartment in his underwear, brushing his teeth and talking at the same time. Or toweling off his damp hair in the hall, his wet feet leaving footprints on the hardwood. His subordinate seemed to repel clothes for some reason…

A bolt of fear ran down the CEO’s back. Had Joey been seducing him this whole time? It certainly wasn’t new for Kaiba to attract that kind of attention whether it was someone after his money or his notoriety. Seto held his face in his hands and tried to brainstorm.

However, the more memories he conjured up the more he realized that was impossible. And ridiculous. He was just trying to come up with reasons for this not to work now. All Seto could picture when he thought of Joey’s face was the stupid loyalty of a friendly dog.

Well… maybe there were other things he could imagine…

Kaiba shook his head and lay down for a moment in the guest bed. His head hit the pillow and the scent was overwhelming. Not surprising since Joey had spent a week in the sheets. The CEO breathed deeply, reminding himself that no one was around, no one would know… 

But he would know, and live with the embarrassment for the rest of his life. 

And to add to the humiliation Kaiba could feel himself becoming hard. He had been in varying states of arousal all morning, despite Mokuba around to interrupt. Seto could talk to a therapist about that at a later date. Until then, though, he was irritated. At himself, at Joey, at his dick. In all his adult life he hadn’t experienced this prepubescent infatuation, not even during his actual youth. Kaiba had never had a sexual thought he couldn’t banish in favor of something more important.

Right then, however, nothing felt more important than the fantasies in his head. He rolled to his back, staring up at the ceiling, the overhead bulb bathing him in a judgmental light. Joey’s shirt rested across his stomach, the short sleeves draped around his sides. Kaiba glanced down his body at his tented dress pants, his anger waning in favor of his desire. 

The CEO unbuttoned his shirt at the collar, sweat gathering on the back of his neck. Joey’s T-shirt brushed against Kaiba’s throat, sending a chill across his flesh. The fabric was soft with use. As ratty as it looked it was smooth, comfortable to the touch after so many trips through the washing machine. The CEO’s chest flushed and he could feel himself throbbing as he drew his thighs together. His fingers hovered at the next button on his shirt.

No one’s here, no one knows, I’m alone, no one will know. 

Kaiba repeated to himself like a mantra. He was in his own private residence. Joey had left his shirt here. It was his fault! Maybe that’s what he had wanted all along?

The CEO bit his lip and refocused his spiraling thoughts. He fumbled his way down the shirt until he could open it, cool air hitting his chest. With only a second of hesitation he laid Joey’s T-shirt across his body. The contact made Kaiba shudder. He pressed his palm to the material instinctually, moving it from side to side, swirling the fabric across his skin. His inhale was shaky and he was lightheaded instantly. 

What… what was this even?

He’d never done anything even remotely like this before. Then again he’d never been touched intimately by a man, straddled by a man… kissed by a man. Last night had been so many firsts for Kaiba and it was almost too much to handle. The CEO wanted to blame it on the blonde but he had kissed him back, touched him back. 

Seto’s hips swiveled and flinched when Joey’s shirt rubbed against his nipple. He did it again, back and forth, taking a moment to gather the fabric in his fingers and pinch. He was equal parts thrilled and horrified. He could hear his teeth grinding in frustration. He was in too deep to stop, too turned on to think better of it. He could feel dampness at the head of his cock, his underwear marred by precum. 

Kaiba fiddled with his belt, pushing his pants and underwear down around his thighs. A scalding heat radiated from his cock where it rested on his stomach. The CEO could see it weeping into his happy trail, flinching with each pulse. He wrapped his hand around himself, whining at the sudden pressure. Kaiba lacked the patience to stroke slowly, opting for a quick speed right at the start. 

He clutched at the shirt with his other hand, curling and uncurling his fist in the fabric and rubbing it against his chest. He pushed the material lower, savoring the feel and the sound of it as it went. Kaiba shivered when the hem of the T-shirt slid across his inner thigh. He could feel precum wetting his fingers, spurting across his knuckles. Was he already cuming? He couldn’t tell exactly but his hips were still bucking gracelessly to no discernable rhythm. 

Somewhere in the middle of all his unsteady movements Kaiba felt the fabric of the shirt shift against the base of his cock. His pumping faltered for a moment as his brain put forth an idea he immediately regretted. He couldn’t… he shouldn’t… why would he want to?

Any logical argument held no water. Kaiba gathered the material in his free hand and cautiously pressed the material to the shaft. Goose bumps rippled across his shoulders, the dry, soft fabric providing a totally different friction. He watched his own movements unblinking as he wrapped the fabric around himself, coiling it until he could just make out the head, still slick.

It suddenly hit him just how loud his panting was. It was ragged, the slightest moan whistling past his teeth with every exhale. Seto could picture Joey’s face in the darkness of his room the other night. He remembered the phantom sensation of the blonde’s hand pressing firmly against his clothed arousal.

Sweat was dripping down the CEO’s brow now. He tipped his head back into the pillow. Joey’s scent drifted all around him as he made the bedding shift and move. What would his subordinate have done if Kaiba hadn’t almost passed out? The CEO could only imagine with no experience of his own… but the blonde certainly seemed willing and able. 

Kaiba fisted himself around the ratty T-shirt. Against more sensitive skin the added pressure made the fabric feel rough, at least more so than his hand. But the CEO liked it. Perhaps like wasn’t the right word, but he was definitely getting swept up in the sensation. With his other hand he pushed a portion of the material lower and cupped his balls, his ring finger pressing the cotton into the seam just beneath them. 

He watched with hooded eyes as he continued to drip, the fabric of the shirt starting to darken with dampness. Kaiba felt what could only be shame, but rather than hinder him it only seemed to add to the excitement. It drove him over the edge. He wanted to cum in the fabric, surrounded by that smell, by a garment that wasn’t his.

A tremor suddenly ran through his body, a desperate groan ringing in his ears. On instinct he covered himself with the rest of the shirt to catch the liquid. 

Mortification hit Seto hard halfway through his orgasm. He gawked wide-eyed, mouth agape, at his hands and the soiled shirt. What other outcome had he expected? Kaiba could have left well enough alone, collecting Joey’s clothes, but no. He had tortured himself with cold showers for months and now he decided to stop holding back? This, Joey’s innocent T-shirt tossed carelessly on the guest bed, was what had broken his will? Seto would die before he let anyone find that out.

He carefully unfurled the fabric and gasped at the wet splotches seeping into the material. In a panic he leapt out of the bed, pulling his pants up while he made his way unsteady into the guest bathroom. He threw the shirt into the sink and twisted both hot and cold knobs on. Kaiba bobbed the shirt in and out of the water, working quickly to dispose of the evidence.

The CEO couldn’t bring it to the laundry mat now! He was certain they would be able to tell what was on the shirt, and he wouldn’t hand it off to a housekeeper for the same reason. Kaiba’s brain was running hot, looking for the lesser of many evils. He bounced his weight from one for to the other, looking out the door, around the bathroom for epiphany.

With cold realization the solution presented itself. Seto knew in an instant the most logical answer. His heart sank and he resigned himself to the humiliation. It was what he deserved. For the first time in years… like someone too poor to afford anything better… 

Kaiba would have to do his own laundry.

In a washing machine.

Here he had been thinking his way of life couldn’t be any more upended. Seto would do it just this once, but he knew he would have to come up with a plan once the offices opened back up. Not for the laundry, but to his current circumstances. He was determined not to be a flustered wreck the next time he saw Joey. It may have been wishful thinking, but Kaiba was certain he could have his feelings and physical reactions in check by then. There was no other option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here is my head canon for Joey's family relationships:
> 
> His father was very absent, always out of the house to avoid the pressures of parenting after the divorce and separation of the kids (hence Joey's delinquency and his father's non presence in the anime and manga that I know of). 
> 
> His mother is well off and supports Serenity (since she was able to afford constant hospital care for her, even though she couldn't afford the actual surgery). Because Joey lived with his father after the divorce he had little interaction with his mother. Emotionally he has a hard time reconciling his mother's abandonment and has worked hard to maintain some sort of relationship with her. However, she is still a bit concerned with status and wealth and isn't very tactful when Joey's situation is concerned.
> 
> Serenity loves her brother and feels bad about their mismatched childhoods (as mentioned in the story). She wants to help and give back, not just to her brother but to others (aka wanting to become a doctor). Her career choice is especially influenced by her time in the hospital losing her sight.
> 
> I know that might seem like a lot to be concerned with for a fanfic but I thought I'd explain it anyway :)


	30. You Could Cut it With a Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy back at it again. Figured if I was posting with longer breaks in between I gotta give everyone a little more bang for their buck with length. 
> 
> Thanks to all the drawing requests. So far I've finished this one as requested by talyag  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156832906@N03/29907293948/in/dateposted-public/)

Joey licked his lips as he listened to the trilling tones of a Skype call. His eyes were glued to the screen while he awaited an answer. He could see Yugi’s profile picture flashing and then suddenly the screen went black.  
“H-hey j-j-ust hang on a sec,” Yugi’s choppy voice broke through the silence as Joey’s Internet tried to find a clearer connection. The blonde was thankful he had finally sprung for his own Wi-Fi. For once he could actually afford it and streaming these video calls with his data plan was much too expensive to be worth it.  
The screen flashed white and slowly the camera adjusted to the brightness of the late afternoon where Yugi was. As the shorter man adjusted his laptop his face suddenly came into focus, smile perky and cheerful, just what Joey needed.  
“I can’t believe you finally got your own Internet!” Yugi chirped leaning towards the screen to look at Joey’s surroundings, “I haven’t seen your apartment since I visited last year.”  
The blonde nodded and while the shorter man made small talk Joey simply stared at his friend. Already he could feel the nerves in his chest settle. Yugi always had a relaxing presence, all kindness and compassion. Joey never had to worry about exactly what he said around him, never had to worry about offending him. He rested his chin in his cupped hand, taking a moment to look behind Yugi on the video chat window. His bookshelves were adorned with old tomes and artifacts, even a few framed Duel Monster cards.  
He was in his office it seemed. The blonde let Yugi’s voice fade into the background as he began to wonder how things were going for his friend in Cairo. It had almost been five years since Yugi had moved there to form a museum from the ground up. He had used his fame and taken all of his Duel Monsters winnings to fund the venture. He had talked a big game about wanting to keep priceless artifacts like the Millennium Puzzle, in Egypt, where they belonged. It was also a way to honor his grandfather who had passed away some time ago.  
Joey knew all this but… In the back of his mind he had always thought that Yugi had also… perhaps… been interested residing in the country that Atem had once called home. Speculation on the blonde’s part, but he had always seen Yugi as the sentimental, romantic type. Joey smiled to himself, hoping that his friend was feeling fulfilled. They would catch up every now and then and he seemed happy. That was enough for the blonde.  
Suddenly Joey noticed Yugi staring and it snapped his attention back to the conversation.  
“Sorry, I guess I was rambling there,” the smaller man apologized, his expression taking on its own melancholy, “So tell me what’s going on. What you mentioned on the phone didn’t sound good.”  
Joey nodded and took a moment to collect his thoughts, the mood in the room shifting to be more serious. He filled Yugi in on the situation with his sister and absentee father, how he lamented the argument with the former, and detested the latter. Yugi was no stranger to his friend’s issues with family. The smaller man didn’t have an overabundance of family himself so he had always valued his friends, the family he had chosen. Joey’s father, what Yugi knew about him at least, was not a good man, despite his recent attempts at change.  
Yugi nodded attentively as Joey recounted the day’s events and vented his frustration. The shorter man hoped that his friend could keep strong in the face of his father. The more difficult thing to deal with seemed to be handling Serenity. Yugi knew better than anyone how deep Joey’s love for his sister ran. For the blonde to not reconcile with her… it would be tragic.  
“Are you going to try to talk to her soon? Or maybe let her cool off a bit?” Yugi questioned, his throat tight as his eyebrows furrowed, mirroring Joey’s anxious expression.  
“Ahhh I think I’ll let her be for today. I mean, I’ve said my piece about our father… and I’m not taking her money,” Joey asserted gruffly, a stern finger held up at the screen, “Even if I have to mail it back to her I’m not keeping it.”  
“Yeah… It was a nice gesture, but misplaced,” Yugi responded diplomatically. He paused and let Joey breathe for a moment before lightening the mood. “It’s great that you’re doing better now though. I couldn’t believe it when you told me you had started working at Kaiba Land! And then that promotion… are things still going well?”  
The blonde nodded slowly, but there was a crookedness to his lips keeping his smile from being 100% earnest. He had kept Yugi updated on a lot of the goings on, his new job, the twists and turns of his white-collar life but… there had been certain things that Joey had omitted.  
He knew he could tell Yugi anything. He knew that no matter the initial shock his friend would support him… but Joey just… he just couldn’t say it yet. He didn’t want to tell Yugi about things with Seto.  
As far as he and Kaiba had come there were still miles to go. The blonde didn’t want to bring up the truth of the situation yet because… there was still a chance it could all fizzle out. Joey didn’t like to admit to that insecurity but he was walking on eggshells. It was for the best if he just kept this close to his chest.  
“Things are… good,” Joey said carefully. Yugi cocked an eyebrow, hearing the uncertainty in his friend’s tone. The blonde winced. He was going to have to try harder if he wanted to maintain an air of secrecy.  
“Work is good… at least now, I think. We had that big cluster fuck of paper work I told you about, but that got sorted out,” Joey explained and Yugi smiled. “Right now I’m just thinking about work starting back up on Monday. I still have that contract to sign but, that keeps getting put off…”  
“I’m not surprised,” Yugi consoled, “Seto is a busy man, after all.”  
‘Getting busier all the time,’ Joey thought to himself, placing a hand over his involuntarily quirked lip.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask… what is that like? Working for Seto,” Yugi asked, his voice hushed as he leaned in. He seemed afraid that the billionaire could hear him despite the distance.  
“Eh, it’s a pain in the ass,” Joey blurted out without thinking. He bit his lip to hold back a smile at the possible double entendre, “He can be hard to please but if you just have to be patient.”  
At this Yugi chuckled, taking a second to twirl around in his desk chair.  
“If you could go back in time and tell your past self that, would you believe it?” the shorter man asked as he spun a few times.  
“Hell no,” Joey answered with a laugh, leaning back against the futon.  
“I’ve got to say, Joey, I’m really impressed. You and Kaiba never saw eye to eye but now you work together? You’ve really come a long way,” Yugi stopped his spinning to look into the camera, his nose crinkling as he smiled. If it were anyone else Joey would have scoffed at that kind of flowery sentiment, but Yugi could get away with it. The blonde liked to think that some of his friend’s embarrassingly straightforward compassion had rubbed off on him. Joey had come to truly appreciate that side of Yugi over the years.  
“Thanks, Yug,” Joey answered simply. The two shared a contented silence before the shorter man spoke up, checking in on his friend.  
“So… are you feeling better?”  
“Yes,” the blonde replied with a long, deflating sigh. Yugi always had a way of putting things in perspective. He didn’t always say much but Joey enjoyed the chance to just talk it out more than anything.  
Joey saw his small friend glanced from side to side, checking to see if the coast was clear. Then his eyes took on a mischievous glint.  
“Ok… so I’ve got to ask… how are things going with that coworker of yours? Has any of that sexual tension been resolved?” Yugi inquired, his grin as wide as the Nile was long.  
Joey’s face betrayed him. His blush was incandescent. Yes, he had omitted Kaiba’s name in those texts with Yugi, but this wasn’t the kind of thing he could completely hold back from his friend. Damn his lack of will power!  
“Did something happen?!” Yugi squealed in reaction to Joey’s expression. He bounced in his chair, excitement in his words, “Tell me! Tell me!”  
“Nothing happened, alright!” Joey lied loudly, his heart beating erratically. Yugi’s face fell immediately.  
“But the last thing you told me was that he came on to you! In his apartment that he had invited you to! At night!” Yugi pointed out, drilling each point home, “Are you telling me that you still haven’t talked to him about that?”  
Joey scrubbed his face with his hands. Why had he gone into such detail? That hadn’t been necessary at all! Really it was Kaiba’s fault. If he wasn’t so withholding, wasn’t so damn stubborn Joey wouldn’t need to talk through their insane interactions with Yugi.  
“Look, nothing crazy happened, we talked about it a bit and nothing was resolved ok?” The blonde was trying his best to skirt around the subject but Yugi wasn’t buying it.  
“How could it not be resolved? How do you only talk about something like that ‘a bit’?”  
Joey groaned and leaned out of view of the screen, he set the laptop down on the floor and peeked down at Yugi from up on the futon. The shorter man squinted up at the blonde, not giving up on this.  
“I don’t know what to say. I’ve told you that this guy’s complicated,” Joey admitted, sighing forlornly.  
“So… no need to disclose anything to HR yet?” the shorter man pushed, hoping for a little more news than that.  
Joey blinked slowly, realization hitting him like an anvil. How had he not taken the time to think that through? Not that the thought hadn’t occurred to him but now it was really pressing down on him. Kaiba was still his fucking boss… that fact hadn’t changed no matter how much making out they had done or would continue to do.  
“Ughhh! Yugi, I’m a fucking idiot. I shouldn’t be allowed to be part of society,” Joey complained, whirling around in his blankets until he had burrowed out of sight.  
“Joey? What is it? You can tell me,” Yugi implored, worried his friend was spiraling.  
“I just… shit, I can’t believe I’m doing this… Things are going to get so much more complicated! I might as well kiss that contract and assload of money goodbye,” the blonde groaned from within the blankets.  
“So… something did happen?” The shorter man asked, his feelings now mixed. He was hoping for a happy turn out for the blonde. His friend had gone through enough trouble with relationships as it was.  
“Yes, something happened,” Joey spilled, unable to contain himself. “I was thinking with my dick and now it’s going to get me fired!”  
“Joey,” Yugi pleaded, sitting on the edge of his seat. He wished he could be there to put a reassuring hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Don’t say that. You told me that before all the tension you guys were becoming good friends. I’m sure if you just talk about it, be honest then…”  
“That’s the problem! Talking to him is impossible sometimes!” Joey cursed, his head popping out of the fabric, hair in disarray. “He has tons of little peons working for him! I’m just a replaceable cog…”  
Yugi’s eyes widened and his mouth snapped closed. His eyes flickered around the screen, trying to read Joey’s face. The blonde suddenly realized that perhaps he had been a bit too vivid with his descriptions. Shit.  
Shit, shit, shit!  
“Joey… You’re not…” Yugi started with bated breath.  
“Please, just forget what I said,” Joey moaned, hiding his face with his hands and receding back into the blankets.  
“I can’t believe it! I never would have suspected… that you and Mokuba would…” Yugi uttered in shock, his hand flying to his mouth.  
“Wait, what?” Joey snapped his full attention to his laptop. The shorter man glanced up at Joey, pulling himself from his own contemplation.  
“I-I’m sorry, I’m not trying to judge but… Joey… He’s your boss,” Yugi started, empathy ringing clearly in his voice, “I mean, I wish you the best moving forward and all…”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!” Joey interrupted, shaking his head. He hadn’t expected Yugi to make that leap in logic. Little did the shorter man know that the truth was so much worse…  
“I am NOT seeing Mokuba,” the blonde clarified, picking his laptop back up to emphasize his point. “He’s great and all but… just, no.”  
Yugi heaved a small sigh of relieve. His friend always went on and on about what a great boss Mokuba was. Up until then Yugi had been equal parts happy and suspicious about Joey’s admiration. The shorter man wanted Joey to continue succeeding and a relationship with his boss, even under the best circumstances, could complicate that.  
“Oh… well that’s good,” Yugi answered, trying not to sound too pleased.  
“Look it’s just someone slightly above me with more seniority,” Joey jumped in before Yugi continued guessing and got closer to the truth. “I’m sure he could get me fired easily, is what I meant to say…”  
The shorter man flashed his friend a gentle smile. He knew Joey had been through a lot since high school and had the tendency to second guess the good things that came his way. Yugi hoped for Joey’s sake he could move past that and let himself be happy.  
“Try not to focus on that,” Yugi comforted, “From what you’ve told me there seems to be a genuine connection between you two. Don’t worry about where it could go, just be there for each other now.”  
Joey nodded and sighed.  
Yugi was always right.  
The blonde’s face warmed at the thought of his next interaction with Kaiba. He had to remember to just take each moment as it came. The CEO wasn’t easy to deal with on a good day so Joey would just have to roll with the punches until he got a clearer answer on where they stood. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to wait too long, though.  
“Say… not that I’m rushing you or anything but… do you think I could meet him the next time I come to visit? It doesn’t have to be formal, you could just point him out across the room,” Yugi requested. Joey’s ears perked up.  
“Are you visiting soon? You didn’t say anything about that last time we talked!”  
“Well, I was trying to keep it a surprise for as long as I could,” the shorter man explained with a bashful smile. “I’m coming out in a few weeks… It’s been years since I’ve celebrated your birthday with you so I thought-  
“Jesus, Yug! You’re makin’ me cry,” Joey choked out, wiping away sudden tears with the heel of his hand. “You didn’t have to do that!” The blonde’s chest felt full and warm. All the shit that had happened not even an hour ago was in the rearview. The two friends saw each other so rarely these days it was a blessing to meet up in person.  
“Hey, what are friends for?” Yugi smiled brightly, rubbing at the corners of his eyes as well.  
“Well damn, I feel like an ass,” Joey chuckled, “Here I’ve been talking all about myself and I haven’t asked how you’ve been! How’s Cairo treating you?”  
“It’s hot,” Yugi laughed, saying the first thing on his mind, “It’s always hot though. We’re clearing space for a travelling exhibit and our excavation team is uncovering more and more lately.”  
Joey leaned towards the screen and took a moment to marvel at his friend’s tanned skin. Since the move to Egypt Yugi had been darker than he’d ever been in Domino City.  
“I can see that,” Joey responded to Yugi’s quip about the weather, “You’re so tan, looking more and more like a certain pharaoh everyday.”  
The shorter man blushed and his hand moved to rest above his heart, his fingers fiddling with a button on his shirt where the chain of the Millennium Puzzle used to hang. Yugi’s head tipped to the side and his expression changed a little, more thoughtful.  
“That reminds me… I have another surprise in store for when I get there,” the shorter man stated vaguely, a finger resting playfully on his chin.  
Joey’s eyes sparkled and he immediately jumped to all kinds of conclusions. He questioned and questioned but Yugi didn’t give anything away. Though the blonde was curious he was also thrilled to see what his friend had discovered.  
Many years had passed since Atem’s dominating presence in their lives. Joey knew that no one had taken it harder than Yugi. His friend was strong and did his best to continue living, but having the Pharaoh back to visit could only be good news. At least that’s what Joey suspected that Yugi was hinting at.  
One hour passed, then two until the sun was high in Domino City and the stars were out in Cairo. The two friends were feeling energized and their smiles were beaming. Joey was overjoyed with the way his day had gone. He had felt desperate but he knew he could always count on Yugi. He would keep that with him and go back to work and deal with his family with his head held high.  
-  
Monday rolled around and Joey was more than a little anxious about returning. He hadn’t spoken to Kaiba since New Years and did his best not to reach out. The CEO needed space to think, Joey reassured himself. He decided the best course of action was to dutifully return to work and let Seto come to him.  
However, on his perilous, snowy bike ride to the offices Monday morning he was derailed. He received a call from Mokuba who had good news. The contract signing for the VR project was rescheduled to this morning at the last minute. The blonde changed course and pedaled his way to Kaiba Corp Tower instead of Kaiba Land.  
He spent a few minutes in the first floor bathroom, trying to cool off. Joey hung his jacket off a stall door and tried to mop up any excess sweat that the bike ride over had caused. He received several confused looks while he dried his button up shirt under the hand dryer but he didn’t care. If Kaiba had taught him anything it was that presentation mattered.  
The blonde took an elevator up to the right floor. The security guards were used to his presence at this point so they didn’t pat him down as thoroughly as they had in the past. His trip down the hallway felt so short. Joey straightened his jacket and cracked his knuckles as he stared up at the plaque on the conference room door. He waited a few feet away and watched several older executives shuffle into the room. The blonde glanced through the glass on either side of the door and could see that there was quite a gathering inside. He knew this project had a lot of moving parts but he got the impression that all Kaiba Corp eyes would be on him in that room.  
Joey fiddled with his tie for a moment. He couldn’t run away. He wasn’t contemplating it seriously but… the pressure certainly was on. What was most worrying, more than even the potential for embarrassment was the fact that Joey couldn’t see Seto in the room. He had assumed that since it was the CEO’s pet project he would be heading the meeting. Or at the very least… Joey had hoped Seto would be there for his sake. The blonde knew he was a busy man but still…  
Where the hell was he?  
…  
Not far apparently.  
Nestled in the leaves of a large, potted ficus plant Seto was glowering. He hid his lanky frame around the corner and his icy blue eyes pierced through the foliage, laser focused on his blonde subordinate. He flapped the lapels of his jacket, flop sweat drenching his normally comfortable black turtleneck. But nothing was normal. Nothing would ever be normal again.  
And Joey stood there, for all intents and purposes unfazed, at least through Kaiba’s eyes. He had hoped that he could detect some signs of apprehension in his employee, friend… romantic interest? The CEO swallowed those words back hard. Of course Joey wouldn’t feel nervous after what had happened. It probably paled in comparison to his wealth of sexual experiences. It must have seemed a chaste kiss next to all the other notches in Wheeler’s bedpost. But what could the CEO do? It wasn’t his fault that he had been too busy growing an empire to be distracted by flights of fancy. Were any of the blonde’s previous partners international moguls? Certainly not!  
Seto realized that his teeth were grinding and his knuckles were white as he wrung a leaf in his hands. He let go of the now drooping plant and tried to regroup. If he and Joey weren’t on an equal playing field then what was the best way to proceed? He was already swaying between despair and unadulterated humiliation at the wild thoughts in his head, the sudden bursts of emotion whenever it came to his happy-go-lucky subordinate. He had been worried all along that he would change during this and here was the proof. He was neck deep in pubescent mood swings and fits of lust with no end in sight.  
He had spent the last few days thinking of what to say to Joey, ignoring his thoughts to touch himself, and doing more loads of laundry than he had in the last decade. Every time he thought he was satisfied Seto, guilt ridden and full of self-loathing, would pull out any one of Joey’s left behind articles of clothing and sully it with shame. Kaiba would keep that information to himself and do his best to forget. Clutched in his hand was a nondescript paper bag with all of Joey’s clothes, freshly cleaned and ready to be returned. Seto was glad to finally be rid of the temptation.  
The whole situation was maddening, but that wouldn’t stop the CEO from strategizing. He had to push past his nerves and lack of social skills to obtain what he wanted. Seto had thought long and hard in between his one handed alone time and reached a conclusion. He had made his intentions clear, both parties had expressed mutual interest. After all the suffering of keeping his blossoming feelings in check Kaiba had failed anyway so… why not give it a try?  
For the first time his sex drive was overcoming his repulsion to touch and intimacy. The CEO had made a friend outside of his own family. He hadn’t experienced that with anyone that he could remember. Kaiba had once thought things like that to be signs of weakness, but Seto Kaiba was not weak. Therefore, however he proceeded from here on out was the exact opposite of wrong… right?  
Confusing logic aside the CEO was ready to try. Despite his hesitation and fear he could acknowledge that this was rare. Kaiba liked to think that he often took advantage of situations with long odds and made them work in his favor. This would be no different. He was determined to fake his way to real confidence and trust his head like any other business acquisition.  
Also, any sort of relief from the fantasies in his head would be icing on the cake. He couldn’t be distracted by sex day in and day out if he hoped to maintain his position on top.  
Kaiba stepped away from the sad, tormented plant and took stealthy steps forward, hugging the wall to stay out of sight. He didn’t give himself room to second-guess. The CEO reached out his hand to place it gingerly on the blonde’s shoulder once he was in arm’s reach. Joey’s head snapped over and the look of surprise was clear on his features. Kaiba sucked in a breath and kept his eyes from immediately flickering down to his subordinate’s lips.  
“Are you ready? The day’s finally here,” the CEO blurted out, hoping volume would indicate his strength and self-assuredness. Once the shock had dissipated Kaiba watched the blonde’s eyes lighten, his white teeth flashing as a warm smile parted his lips. The CEO’s chest tightened at the idea of Joey’s natural reaction to his presence being positive. Even after the vague promise Kaiba had left him with days ago about where things would go from here, the blonde was overjoyed just to be near him (perhaps an exaggeration on Kaiba’s part).  
“Am I ready? Jesus, you could’ve given me more of a heads up,” Joey huffed, though his grin showed that his irritation was mocking, “What am I supposed to say? I know you’re used to giving commanding speeches on demand but I’m definitely gonna mess this up!”  
“You don’t have to say anything,” Kaiba reassured, his hold on Joey’s shoulder relaxing a bit. His blue eyes stayed hopelessly caught in the blonde’s caramel stare. His slack hand slid down Joey’s back to rest for a moment just above the waist of his dress pants. The CEO could feel even his palm sweat when he saw the blonde’s eyes darken slightly at the lingering touch. Kaiba was endlessly fascinated.  
He had been so tentative to touch him at all and now he could barely contain himself in even a public space. In his own headquarters, for fuck’s sake… It was becoming overwhelming, the constant reminders that Seto was in deep. He could feel his body leaning closer, his head dipping lower, drawn in without any real plan of what he was going to do.  
Suddenly Kaiba saw Joey’s eyes dart towards movement. The CEO straightened up immediately and cleared his throat loudly as several more board members entered the conference room. Ignoring the surge of heat rolling through his body, Kaiba collected himself and spoke.  
“Look, I’ll be leading the presentation. All you’ll have to do is sign on the dotted line when we get to the royalties,” he explained, his hands firmly clasped on the handle of the paper bag now.  
“Well, why didn’t you say so earlier,” Joey exclaimed, relief clear in his tone, “Ya know you could’ve texted me that this morning… instead of having Mokuba be the one to call me up.”  
Kaiba flinched, still trying to rearrange his thoughts to focus on the meeting. He had hoped the reasoning for his lack of communication would be obvious. Despite his distraction seconds ago, he was trying to approach this contract signing with professionalism.  
“I… I wasn’t sure if that would be… appropriate given the… uh, current situation,” Seto choked out each syllable painfully slow. He heard the blonde let slip a snort of laughter and his mood darkened slightly.  
“I don’t mind if you text me for work, boss,” Joey reassured leaning close to nudge their shoulders together. Though the CEO’s first instinct was to check to see if anyone had seen, he still felt a certain comfort in that touch. He glanced over to his friend curious about what kind of expression would be on his face. Kaiba however, was shocked by the playful glint in his eyes.  
“I especially don’t mind texts that have nothing to do with work, Seto,” the blonde cooed, his voice low and flirtatious as he tasted each word, tongue curling around his vowels. Kaiba’s lips tightened into a thin line and his ears started glowing red. Before the CEO could get a word in edge wise Joey stepped away and entered the conference room without looking back.  
Seto was dumbfounded.  
He was angry at himself for giving Joey exactly the reaction he was after, but there were more pressing matters. Kaiba nonchalantly readjusted the paper bag in his hands, holding it in a way that wasn’t at all conventional, but he had to do something to cover his modesty. He could feel sweat under his bangs and he took a moment to lean back against the cold wall and breathe deeply.  
Allowing rage to drive him forward, the CEO stomped into the conference room. His eyes settled on Joey who was seated at his reserved spot on the right side at the head of the table. Kaiba questioned his decision to knowingly place him that close, but it was too late to change that now. To Seto’s dismay he could see Joey barely able to hold back his giddy delight. His teeth held tightly to his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing and it made Kaiba furious.  
Then, to add insult to injury, as soon as the CEO was seated, Joey caught his eyes and winked, truly tempting fate and possibly shaving a few years off his life. Kaiba’s eyes narrowed only a fraction but it was enough for the blonde to know that he was in trouble. One compartment in the CEO’s brain was contemplating the public scandal of a gay relationship and how impossible it would be to keep it a secret if things continued forward as obviously as this. He shelved that crisis for the time being and began the meeting.  
After a bit of a rocky start Kaiba proceeded with his normal authoritative and flashy flair. For the CEO it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary and for Joey it was equal parts eye opening and boring. Signatures and initials were collected from all the relevant parties and finally, after months of planning and anticipation the contract was official.  
For Seto it was a relief. In light of his entanglement with Joey, getting this out of the way as soon as possible was ideal. No matter how their interactions went from now on at least this would be unaffected.  
For Joey it was still a little hard to comprehend. They would be lucky to turn a profit in the first two years, according to Kaiba, so the thought of all that money was still a far off dream. That was fine with the blonde. It kind of stressed him out to think of how to properly handle that kind of wealth but he figured that either Mokuba or Seto would help him when the time came.  
Slowly executives filled out of the room, some stopped to shake his hand while others quietly judged from afar. The blonde knew it probably seemed strange, even unfair for some no-name 20-something to have stumbled into such good fortune. He hoped that wouldn’t cause problems later. For him or Kaiba.  
Eventually the room was empty except for Joey and Seto. The blonde bounced on his heels, hands clasped behind his back as he waited for Kaiba to finish gathering up all the documents. The CEO was painfully aware of his subordinate’s prying eyes. He swallowed thickly, preparing himself for the monumental task of calmly handing Joey his clothes. As though nothing had happened… as though he hadn’t done something disgraceful with them. He stood quickly, holding the bag out for Joey, a confused look in the blonde’s eyes.  
“Here. You left these at my apartment,” Kaiba started off the sentence strong but it became a hoarse whisper by the time he got to the word “apartment”. He didn’t want the wrong person hearing that. Joey grabbed the bag and peeked inside. Before he could thank the CEO he was interrupted.  
“They’re clean… If you were wondering,” Seto barked, feeling a nervous sweat at his collar, “I-I washed them.”  
“Whoa! Seto Kaiba does his own laundry,” Joey asked in genuine astonishment. Kaiba took it to be teasing and immediately prickled.  
“Almost never! So count yourself lucky,” he complained, folding his arms and looking away. The blonde laughed but could feel warmth spreading through his chest. He appreciated the small gesture, though coming from Kaiba it meant more.  
“I do,” Joey assured, his head tilting slightly to the side as he grinned. He saw the CEO frown even harder at his words. Joey got the sense he was reading into their other possible meanings… because the blonde wasn’t just talking about his laundered clothes.  
“So now that this whole contract thing is out of the way, when will I see you next?” The blonde asked, his tone cheerful but he was legitimately worried. He knew Seto had said he would include him in the upcoming production and game design… but Joey couldn’t imagine he would be needed much. He hoped that his boss wouldn’t use it as an excuse to avoid him.  
“Well… I was planning on… visiting Kaiba Land at the end of the day,” Seto admitted, the muscles in his arms tensing. He wanted to make good on his promise and tell Joey the decision he had come to. He also didn’t want to be dreading it all day so he decided not to mention his ulterior motives.  
“Sounds good,” Joey said with a nod, secretly wondering what the taller man’s reasons were… but he was making an effort not to push it.  
“What should I have ready for you? Coffee or and energy drink?” The blonde questioned, predicting his boss’s impulses.  
“Coffee,” the CEO answered after a beat of silence. Joey nodded and decided to make his retreat. He gave Kaiba a small wave but before he could turn away a hand fell on his shoulder.  
“I… I’ll see you later,” Seto reaffirmed, his eyes trailing a path across the floor. Joey nodded wordlessly and after a moment’s hesitation. Kaiba’s hand moved. It slid from the blonde’s shoulder to the side of his neck, fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Joey held perfectly still, eyes wide. The CEO’s hand continued to move until he cupped his subordinate’s cheek.  
Seto finally gained the courage to meet Joey’s eyes. The CEO nodded back, his expression complex. The blonde felt like there was a lot going on in his head that he wasn’t saying.  
And in a second it was over. Kaiba pulled his hand back and returned his eyes to the contract on the table. Without looking Joey in the eye he spoke.  
“I’m going to look these over,” he said simply.  
The blonde nodded again as he walked, no, more like drifted towards the door. He couldn’t tell if his feet were on the ground at all. His heart was in his throat. Despite Kaiba’s lack of experience, his knack for the dramatic bled into his approach to flirting, it seemed. Joey was so out of it that as he exited the conference room he slammed into someone right at its entrance. He felt lukewarm liquid seep into his shirt and the smell of coffee hit his nose with intensity.  
Dazed and embarrassed the blonde shook his head to clear his mind. He felt something against his fingertips and he looked down to see the cap to a camera lens. He looked over at the man he had run into and he was already standing, making his way down the hallway. Joey put two and two together and figured that Kaiba must have made an appointment with the press to announce the VR project’s upcoming release.  
“Hey, if you’re looking for Kaiba he’s in there,” Joey shouted after the man who didn’t falter in his steps. “Wait, you forgot this!”  
The blonde waved the lens cap in the air but the man disappeared around the corner anyway. Joey huffed and stood up. He hoped he hadn’t just ruined something, given the press something negative to say… He hadn’t thought the incident was that embarrassing.  
Joey put it behind him and simply turned in the cap at the lost and found. The blonde took a detour to the bathrooms again and rustled around in his bag of fresh clothes from Kaiba. Alas the only shirt inside was his favorite comfy t-shirt that he typically used for pajamas. It would have to do. Joey pulled it on but was caught off guard by how tight it was. He looked at himself in the mirror and held back a chuckle. He couldn’t wait to harass Kaiba about being bad at doing laundry later. He could already picture the vein throbbing in the CEO’s neck and his scrunched lips. The blonde buttoned his suit jacket to hide his visible bellybutton and the outfit almost looked all right, if a bit casual.  
Joey eventually walked his bike down to the nearest bus stop and hitched a ride to Kaiba Land, ready to get back to his regularly scheduled work. Mokuba was his same upbeat self, greeting Joey with excitement, running through the impending schedule. Preparation for the upcoming busy season was extensive and it would be all hands on deck in no time.  
The blonde was excited to be part of the real action now that he was more confident than ever with his position at the company… Though he was a bit distracted by the impending visit from Seto, and all that could mean. He knew that greeting the CEO with a full day of excellent, competent work behind him would probably be in his best interests, so he through himself into the tasks at hand, impressing Mokuba as a bonus. All the while he counted down the clock, waiting for 5:00 PM to draw closer.  
-  
Seto stared at his watch, willing time to pass quicker.  
He was sitting outside the entrance of the Kaiba Land offices like a damned fool. He had been waiting in the cold for a good 45 minutes, rooted to the spot. The CEO had arrived at around 4 o’clock but rather than enter the building his nerves got the better of him.  
It wasn’t so much that he was afraid of seeing Joey. The two had squared off this morning with mostly positive results. What made Kaiba anxious was everyone else. He was certain that even the lowest ranked of his lackey’s could take one look at his surprisingly weak poker face and see that something was amiss. Even more troublesome than that was Mokuba. Seto had barely kept it together the last time they had seen each other. His brother seemed to have the innate ability of deciphering even the subtlest of facial ticks and using them to read the older Kaiba’s mind. The thought alone made the CEO shiver.  
And so he was waiting. As soon as he was sure Mokuba had left for the day he entered the building. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was already ten minutes to five. Seto hoped that Joey hadn’t left early. However, the more empty cubicles he passed the more nervous he became. With bated breath the CEO placed his hot hand on the cool metal of Mokuba’s office door.  
Kaiba’s eyes fell to the second plaque with Joey’s full name and the title of Customer Service Assistant. A sight that had once brought the CEO dread now made his heart hammer louder in his chest. He opened the door soundlessly and entered the room the same way. Kaiba saw Joey standing at the sink of the kitchenette dumping out a pot of coffee. The blonde then filled it up with water and dumped it into the back of the appliance, starting up a fresh brew. Joey folded his arms and leaned his hip against a cabinet, humming to himself as the coffee machine started to steam.  
Seto’s hand pressed firmly into his chest. His lungs felt small, his face warm. It scared him, the urge to close the gap between them was almost instinctual. He jammed his eyes shut and imagined what it would be like to slip his hands around Joey’s hips. The CEO would pull him back until the heat of the blonde’s back leached into his front. Kaiba knew the feeling well. Immediately he was reminded of their night under the pillow fort.  
It was thrilling and terrifying to know that he could do something like that without fear of rejection. Joey had seemed intrigued then… Seto couldn’t even fathom what the blonde would be like now that there were even fewer barriers between them.  
The CEO opened his eyes and quickly readjusted his erection so that his belt would hold it upright. He also buttoned his jacket for extra camouflage. After a few deep inhales he cleared his throat, alerting Joey to his presence. The blonde jumped a little but flashed a lazy grin Seto’s way, nonetheless.  
“Hey, I just started your coffee,” he informed, not moving from his spot at the cabinet. Kaiba took a few awkward steps forward and then stopped. His eyes were focused on something unimportant off to the side.  
“Sorry… I had meant to come earlier but…”  
“Hey, no need to apologize. You’re running a whole corporation,” the blonde replied.  
The air was thick, hard to choke down. Kaiba had thought that the sexual tension between them was bad before but this was much more concentrated. Seto was on edge. He could feel kinetic energy in every nerve ending. He wanted nothing more than to fall headfirst into his desires, but he needed that initiating spark. He wondered if Joey was equally wound up, if he could feel empty air below his toes, with only the edges of his heels holding him to this sheer cliff.  
Ignorant to the CEO’s inner turmoil Joey poured them both a cup of coffee, leaving room for half and half as Kaiba had once told him. He stepped over to his boss, whose intense stare was piercing the far off wall. The blonde held out the cup and the CEO seemed to shake himself from his stupor. He took the cup but paused short of bringing it to his lips. Seto’s eyes were suddenly huge.  
“Wh-what are you wearing?”  
Joey looked down at his too-tight t-shirt and laughed. He raised an eyebrow at his boss and decided the time for teasing had finally arrived.  
“Oh this? I spilled coffee on my dress shirt so I had to change,” Joey started off innocently enough, though his tone slid into tormenting quickly, “Good thing you were kind enough to give me back some extra clothes.”  
“Y-you… You look ridiculous,” Kaiba huffed. The blonde narrowed his eyes at his boss. His reaction seemed a little extreme. He knew Kaiba cared about appearances in the work place but he seemed a little spooked at the sight before him. Joey clicked his tongue against his teeth and persevered anyway.  
“You think that’s bad? If I had known you couldn’t even do laundry right I wouldn’t have left my clothes with you,” Joey laughed, taking an excruciatingly long second to unbutton his suit jacket. He flapped it open like a public park flasher and laughed even harder at the look on his boss’s face.  
“I mean, shit, Kaiba I’ll never be able to wear this thing again,” Joey exclaimed, swaying his hips a bit to emphasize how far the shirt road up his stomach. “I appreciate that you went to the trouble to wash my things, really, but hasn’t anyone ever told you not to set things to hot and only hot?”  
Joey waited for some sort of retort on Seto’s end, but it never came. The blonde cocked his head, observing his boss’s strange expression. The taller man’s eyes were fixated on the shirt, his mouth hanging slightly open. The coffee in his hand had spilled over, a few drips running down his fingers and falling to the carpet.  
“Kaiba? Helloooo?” Joey drawled to catch the CEO’s attention. Seto’s eyes suddenly snapped up to his subordinate’s. He inhaled so sharply that Joey heard the hitch in Kaiba’s throat.  
“What? … What did you… say?” Seto stuttered, sounding out of breath. The CEO’s face flushed beet red and Joey felt goose bumps on his back in reaction. He had thought his teasing wasn’t that extreme but his boss looked like his brain was on another planet.  
And yes, Kaiba was in agony.  
He couldn’t reign in his thoughts properly. Joey’s shirt was tight, excruciatingly tight. Every time Kaiba blinked he thought he saw a remaining, phantom stain, a sign of his arousal and lack of control. He was miserably hard, his throat felt dry as he smacked his tongue against the walls of his mouth. He couldn’t find his words. He tried to speak but his eyes found their way back to Joey’s naval and he remembered the coarseness of the hair under his fingers.  
“You, ah, you look like you’ve got somethin’ to say,” Joey spoke to break the silence, setting his coffee cup down on the counter. Kaiba shook his head, eyes still glued to his subordinate’s chest. The blonde reached out slowly and placed a hand over Kaiba’s, taking the coffee cup from him.  
“What’s the matter? Don’t like my shirt?” Joey chuckled half-heartedly as he set the CEO’s coffee aside. Kaiba tried his best to shoot the blonde an incredulous look but the blush on his face made it look more like desperation, which it probably was.  
“What are you thinking, Kaiba? You’ve gotta tell me,” Joey urged, a slight plead to his voice. He could see it in his boss’s eyes, how turned on he was. The blonde was starting to feel it too and nothing would make him more excited than for Kaiba to make a move.  
“I… I really hate that shirt,” Seto groused after a long silence, “It’s not professional.”  
“Do you want me to take it off,” Joey questioned, feeling his cock twitch at the thought, “Or do you want to take it off?”  
“Ye- No!” Kaiba snapped suddenly, “Neither.”  
“I guess we’re at an impasse then,” the blonde pointed out, daring to take a fraction of a step closer. Kaiba flinched, but he didn’t step away. He only continued staring… but eventually Joey couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Seto, if you want to touch me, just do it,” he pressed, hoping not to scare the CEO back into his shell.  
Kaiba bit his lip in response, his pupils dilating as he held on to his paper-thin resolve. What was happening? He had meant to state his intentions clearly and objectively but he just couldn’t seem to form coherent thought around Joey anymore. Was this how most people reacted to sexual attraction? Or was he just an anomaly? Seto had nothing to compare it to so he had no answers.  
Though he knew of a way to get some…  
Joey jumped when he felt Kaiba’s fingertips graze his clavicle. He had been the one to invite the touch but it was still shocking that the CEO had accepted. The blonde’s eyes darted to Kaiba’s face, seeking an answer in his expression. All he could see was his boss’s heavy lidded eyes drilling into him following the trail his hand made. Joey felt all the blood in his head rush lower. Seto’s sudden boldness was a welcomed turn of events. He could certainly get used to this.  
Kaiba’s hand moved achingly slow across the bare skin of Joey’s throat until it was once again resting at the blonde’s cheek, just like this morning. Though, rather than pulling away this time Seto took a step closer and let his hand glide lower.  
The blonde gasped and Kaiba hummed in response. He pressed his hand flat against Joey’s pectorals and traced a lazy path. He had no destination in mind; it was simply curious exploration. It was the first time he had done such a thing. It was unreal, to feel Joey’s thrumming heart beneath his palm, fluttering just as fast as his. Suddenly, he felt the blonde’s grip on his side. He looked into his subordinate’s eyes and saw Joey staring back, a crooked smile on his face as he squeezed. He was egging Kaiba on, encouraging him to do more.  
The CEO exhaled, hot air hissing past his teeth as he moved his hand lower. Joey shuddered, his hips jerking forward slightly as Kaiba’s hand ghosted along his side until he found more bare skin. His thumb pressed into the blonde’s hipbone. Seto watched the skin around his thumb turn white. He could feel Joey’s breath when he groaned at the pressure.  
Kaiba’s other hand came to life and he grabbed Joey’s other hip, pulling the blonde into his personal bubble. There was a soft clink of their belt buckles meeting and the CEO held in the whine at the back of his throat. His eyes darted up to watch Joey draw a ragged breath, his eyelids fluttering shut.  
They snapped immediately open when Seto pushed his fingers under the hem of the shirt. Tight as it was the CEO made room for his hand. Joey looked into Kaiba’s eyes curiously wanting to know where this was going. His boss leaned closer and the blonde expected a kiss… but Seto stilled, his hand continuing its agonizing climb up Joey’s torso.  
A few days ago Kaiba had discovered something about himself. If it weren’t for Joey’s shirt he might have gone his whole life without knowing it. All the times he had ever mechanically masturbated like it was a chore he had never once taken the time to touch other parts of his body. He wondered if Joey also enjoyed a little extra stimulation.  
The blonde moaned loudly when the rough pads of Kaiba’s fingers skimmed across his nipple. His toes curled in his shoes and he looked helplessly up at his boss. The blonde’s lips stayed parted and his breathing was shallow. Seto’s eyes flickered to his lips for a moment but he didn’t make an attempt to kiss. He simply went back to observing, logging every twitch of Joey’s face.  
Rather than the touch, it was the watching that made Joey feel weak. He let Kaiba help hold him up as his back arched. He reached up a hand and clutched at the CEO’s shoulder for support. The blonde ground his hips into Seto’s and dared him not to make a sound. Much to his delight he saw his boss’s eyes roll back in his head a bit, an uncharacteristic whimper escaping his mouth.  
“That feels good,” Joey panted. He saw Seto’s eyebrows furrow in concentration, his finger flicking back and forth under the blonde’s shirt. Joey shivered, electricity running down his spine. He had been worried about Kaiba changing his mind or shutting him out after time alone to think, but this was definitely a more favorable alternative. He was interested, he wanted to touch him. Joey knew that was a small victory but he let himself get lost in the feeling of it anyway.  
“D-does it?” The CEO asked quietly, concern in his gaze. A toothy smile parted Joey’s lips and he grabbed at his boss’s lower back possessively.  
“Yes,” the blonde responded in a deep timber, sliding his hips to the side to make Kaiba even more aware of his arousal. The CEO’s head drooped as he groaned, his bangs falling across his eyes. Joey leaned closer, placing a gentle kiss against his boss’s cheek. Seto turned his head without reluctance and brought their lips together. He kissed his subordinate as though he hadn’t dealt with issues with intimacy all his life, like he wasn’t afraid of a relationship with a man.  
That didn’t matter anymore. This was a good thing. Better than good, it was amazing. For a moment Kaiba had forgotten who he was and where, all of his focus was on Joey. The sounds he was making, the firmness of his hands, the way he acquiesced to every one of Seto’s movements. He was intoxicated in every sense of the word, though the description made him want to wretch, like he was the lead in a trashy bodice ripper.  
The hand on Kaiba’s lower back suddenly moved lower and the blonde cupped his boss roughly. The CEO gasped against Joey’s mouth but this time he wasn’t intimidated. He kissed the blonde harder, and took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Joey’s lips. The feeling of another tongue on his was completely alien and wet. Kaiba knew he had kissed people before, even to this extent but each counter move that Joey made was a surprise, exhilarating.  
Kaiba was getting overwhelmed, his brain overheating. He moved so that he could press Joey into the counter and refocused both of his hands. He cradled the blonde’s face, fingers tangling in his hair as he kissed deeper, messier. There was no ignoring it this time, Seto could hear his own pitiful moans with each exhale. Joey hummed in kind and the vibration of the sound made Kaiba weak at the knees. How had he gone his whole life without this feeling?  
A sudden sound cut through the passion.  
Joey stilled instantly.  
A frustrated Seto leaned away. He saw the blonde’s wet lips and red tinged face and wanted to enjoy the vision but Joey’s eyes held no warmth. His subordinate turned his head to glance over at his desk, his phone vibrating and screen flashing with a phone call.  
Seto opened his mouth to speak, but Joey’s eyes fell to the floor. The blonde lightly repositioned Kaiba’s hips so that he could unpin himself from the counter. He walked over to his desk and answered the call. The CEO was frozen stiff. All he could wonder was if he had done something or if it was the call that had zapped the energy from the room so quickly.  
He watched his friend answer the call without so much as a greeting. Kaiba could make out the sound of a person speaking on the other side of the line but as soon as Joey heard it he hung up the call. He then fiddled around with his phone for a moment. Seto wasn’t sure what he was doing but eventually the blonde turned off the screen and set the phone back down with a slow, fatigued, melancholy sigh.  
Joey took a moment and after a calming breath he glanced over his shoulder at Seto. There was a look of confusion in his eyes. The blonde tried to flash an easygoing smile but the corners of his mouth felt tight.  
“Sorry about that,” Joey said, “It’s… a very long and stupid story.”  
The blonde was content to leave it at that. It was, like, dating 101 not to bring up heavy family drama shit at the outset. It spelled doom for any normal relationship so Joey could only imagine how quickly it would destroy whatever fragile arrangement this was.  
“Tell me,” Seto suddenly blurted out, taking a moment to straighten his jacket and regain some of his confident composure, “I’ve got time. I’ll listen.”  
Joey’s eyes widened. He had expected Kaiba to shy away instantly… But his expression was serious, despite the lingering blush. Ordinarily the blonde would have continued to brush the issue aside but to have his boss actually volunteer to have a conversation? About emotions no less?  
It seemed like the CEO was full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is satisfied with Yugi's first appearance and some hinting towards future events :)


	31. At the Diner on the Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boi, back at it again with another chapter! Been a long time coming, I feel like I've been moving into my new place for forever ;-;
> 
> Also I was recently asked if I had a ko-fi page so here is the link for that: https://ko-fi.com/eartag  
> Marketing yourself is kinda weird for me but if you've ever felt like buying me a coffee for a particularly good chapter then there you go... and I do love coffee :)
> 
> Also if you are curious about my art I'm starting to upload more to tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eroticartandgarbage  
> I've been thinking of making an art zine with another artist friend for all the various Yugioh pairings I indulge in, and of course some puppyshipping/violetshipping. If that sounds like a fun idea let me know ;)
> 
> Anyway, into the chapter! Time for some REAL TALK, fellas.

Joey walked a few paces in front of Kaiba, leading the way down the street. After some discussion they decided on a close by, nondescript diner. The blonde peeked in the window and was happy to see that the place was nearly empty. Joey entered and smiled at the young waitress greeting them. Her eyes flicked over the man’s shoulder and her expression changed to one of confusion. 

“Table for two, please,” the blonde blurted out, laughing nervously. He knew exactly what she was staring at. The waitress nodded and averted her eyes from the mysterious man behind Joey. She directed them to a booth by a window, handed out menus and left the men to look them over. 

“Was the disguise really necessary?” Joey grumbled over his menu, now forever burdened with the knowledge of what Seto Kaiba looked like in a fake mustache. He could barely maintain eye contact with the weirdo seated across from him in thick glasses, a plaid wool cap, and an oddly flamboyant purple scarf.

“Just be grateful Mokuba had a disguise handy,” Seto griped under his breath. It confused him that Joey was so against the idea of this camouflage. He supposed that the blonde hadn’t had to live the life of a notorious celebrity so maybe it was beyond his understanding. Either way the CEO wasn’t about to take off that itchy mustache and risk being seen at a cheap diner with an employee he was now romantically involved with (not that anyone else knew that).

Joey sighed long and loud, flipping through his menu. He had already tried to point out that this disguise was hardly convincing. Seto was going to do whatever he wanted like usual that much was clear. Joey instead busied himself with the difficult choice between a cheeseburger or lasagna.

Kaiba meanwhile was glancing over his menu and wondering what his friend was troubled by. Whoever had been on the phone was clearly no one he wanted to deal with. A wave of anxiety rippled up the CEO’s back as he wondered if it could have been Joey’s ex. The blonde had said that things hadn’t worked out between them and it was over. Seto felt sweat on his neck under that heavy scarf. He wasn’t sure if he was capable of the grand display of a “back off, he’s mine,” type of scene that he had seen on so many trashy rom-coms that Mokuba insisted they watched.

Seto tried to reassure himself that Joey was an adult who could stand up for himself… though from the CEO’s perspective the blonde and the dancer had seemed compatible. Hell, almost anyone would be more compatible with Joey than himself… and if it came down to a dance off for the blonde’s affections Kaiba knew he’d be screwed…

“Sir… have you decided on your meal?” The nervous waitress asked again as Joey kicked the CEO under the table. Kaiba jumped and tried to recover.

“Just give me the special,” Seto responded in a gravelly voice that he was clearly putting on to further mask his identity. Joey held his head in his hand as he passed back the two menus. As soon as the waitress was out of earshot the blonde folded his arms on the table and cocked his head to the side.

“Should we come up with a fake name to go along with this persona as well?” Joey asked sarcastically, swirling the ice in his cup of water, “I personally I’m leaning towards B. W. Dragon or Setobastion Kaibaronious. Which do you prefer?”

“Neither,” the CEO snapped, refusing to admit that he looked ridiculous. He was in too deep now. 

A silence settled over the two of them. Joey sipped his water and stared out the window at the people walking by. Kaiba wrung his hands under the table. He took a deep breath and decided to kick things off. 

“So… tell me what’s going on? Who was on the phone?”

Seto watched Joey’s eyes, trying to read them. The blonde simply sighed into his water. He took another sip and placed the cup down. Joey kept his gaze out the window, his expression growing cold. 

“It was my father,” he said simply.

Kaiba sat up a little straighter. The CEO kept his mouth shut on the off chance that the blonde wanted to elaborate. Seto knew little of Joey’s personal life besides the fact that he had a sister. During their brief time in school together Kaiba couldn’t remember seeing or even hearing a mention of Joey’s parents… but one thing that he did recognize was the tone in his friend’s voice.

That familiar tightness, reluctance, and a sharp note of latent rage. Seto had often spoken of his adoptive father with the same tone of resentment and hatred.

“What did he want?” Kaiba asked slowly, calmly. He felt as though he had snapped back to his own childhood. Seto may have lacked tact in social situations but this was something he knew inside and out. He had often spent hours slowly dragging information out of Mokuba like this, making sure that he hadn’t been abused or tormented… like Seto himself had.

“What he always wants,” Joey answered, the tension in his jaw apparent from across the table, “Forgiveness. Only to make himself feel better.”

Seto nodded, eyes on his silverware. Everyone knew about the CEO’s family troubles. Anyone with a desire and access to the Internet could find it out in a heartbeat. Kaiba knew the statistics about children mistreated by the supposed protectors in their lives. He was aware that it was far too common… He hadn’t considered that Joey had experienced it too.

“I suppose I should be happy he isn’t asking for money, though I was never his first choice for that,” the blonde continued, tapping his fingers against the table. “God, I hope Mom isn’t still giving him money when he asks… fuck if he’s asked Serenity I swear…” 

The tapping of Joey’s fingers became a repetitive drumming as he worked himself up further and further. He had tried so hard not to think about what his father was doing that the worst-case scenarios were only hitting him now. He wouldn’t put it past him to use “making amends” as a façade to line his pockets.

“Does he deserve it?” Seto asked suddenly, interrupting Joey’s fuming.

“What?” the blonde asked, coming out of his thoughts.

“Does he deserve it? Your forgiveness,” the CEO clarified. Joey’s face twisted, his eyebrows furrowing and lip curling away from his teeth.

“No,” he responded firmly with no hesitation. Joey had made up his mind about that a long time ago, something his family didn’t seem to understand. However, the blonde regretted his sharpness. He worried his bottom lip in his teeth, hoping that Kaiba wouldn’t judge him about this. Joey hadn’t even tried to deflect or sugar coat the situation like he usually did in polite conversation.

The CEO, however, simply nodded. He folded his arms and leaned back into the booth, his eyes piercing, even beneath the moronic disguise.

“I see. Then I presume you blocked his number,” Seto asked matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, but he’s been calling me from all over,” Joey explained, exhaustion clear in his voice, “Pay phones, free clinics, anywhere that he can convince someone to use the phone really.”

Kaiba’s eyes narrowed and he looked angrier than Joey had expected him to be.

“Have you reported him? If he does it frequently enough after a clear verbal warning it could constitute the need for a restraining order,” Seto spouted as though it were everyday information. 

Joey felt the heat of embarrassment in his chest. He knew how to defend himself when people told him he should try to make things work with his father. The blonde didn’t really know what to do with someone who took his side of the argument. Joey supposed that Kaiba had his own experience with a shitty parent. If anyone was going to relate it would be him. Was it ok for Joey to admit that this was making him happy?

“I mean… I’ve thought about it before but… I don’t know, seems a little dramatic right? Plus I doubt he would follow the rules with something like that…” Joey tried to give several excuses at once.

“If it makes you uncomfortable or you feel endangered then it is anything but dramatic,” the CEO asserted, his eyes turning icier. Joey blinked slowly. He never would have thought Kaiba would be angry for him.

Seto could see the blonde’s flustered expression and he suddenly felt bashful. This was the first he had heard of Joey’s familial woes and already Kaiba was inserting himself in the middle. He tried to relax his shoulders and take a breath before he continued.

“Sorry… You don’t have to take my advice, but,” Seto paused, unable to help himself, “Do you… do you at least want to make his life a little less easy? I could help you do that.”

Joey’s eyes widened and he glanced from side to side. He leaned across the table a little and held a hand to his mouth to funnel his whispered words.

“You mean… you wanna fuck with him?” The blonde asked, a curious glint in his eyes. Rather than make Kaiba nervous, the playfulness in his employee’s expression was thrilling. The CEO nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

“Send me his cell number,” Seto instructed. Joey grinned and pulled out his own phone. A few clicks later and the CEO got a text from “Joey” (he had changed it from “Idiot” a long time ago).

The blonde watched Kaiba’s slender index finger gracefully move across his touch screen like he were casting a spell. Joey sat on the edge of his booth seat, wondering what kind of evil genius the CEO was unleashing. After the hell he had been through lately a little reciprocated annoyance was overdue. 

“There,” Seto said after a moment, setting his phone down on the table.

“What did you do?” Joey implored.

“Just simple hacking,” Kaiba replied with a slight smile on his lips, “He’s definitely going to need a new phone. That ought to throw a wrench into his day tomorrow at least. Also he’s now on the TSA’s blacklist.”

Joey chuckled. He knew his father didn’t have the funds for a plane ticket but the gesture meant a lot anyway. 

“Thanks, Kaiba. It’s nice to have your powers on my side this time,” the blonde said with a grin.

“I could do more if that isn’t enough,” Seto blurted out, eager at the chance to help Joey, especially if it meant improving his mood. The way he had looked at his phone when his father had called… The CEO had underestimated how much that listless expression in the blonde’s eyes would affect him.

“No, no, that’s plenty,” Joey reassured. Ordinarily interactions with his father would send the blonde spiraling into a bad mood, but he was feeling lighter than ever. Kaiba was trying, actually trying. Joey still wasn’t sure where the CEO stood but he felt like now might be a good time to find out.

“Hey, I can’t be the only one airing my dirty laundry,” the blonde pointed out. Across the table Seto nearly jumped out of his skin at that specific phrasing. He was sweating bullets for a brief moment, wondering if Joey was going to ask questions about his ruined shirt. 

“You can ask me anything you want, but in return I get to ask some questions, too,” the blonde explained, hoping Kaiba wouldn’t back down.

The CEO’s lips pressed into a tight line and he frowned. Joey seemed to enjoy these Q&A sessions, as this wasn’t the first time it had been proposed. Seto was certain that the blonde would broach the subject of where they stood romantically. However, rather than shy away from the questioning Kaiba reasoned that it might be a good thing. Perhaps taking things one step at a time would make it easier to talk about.

“Alright… ask away,” Kaiba reluctantly agreed. 

“Ok,” Joey exhaled, rubbing his hands together, “Are you a virgin or not?”

The CEO’s drink slipped in his hands and water sloshed on to the table. Seto’s eyes were wide and he could feel sweat on his neck, smothered in that fake mustache and heavy scarf. Joey quickly pulled some napkins over to the spill, doing his best to mop up.

“Could. You. Please. Not blurt things like that out?” Kaiba hissed between his teeth, a vein in his forehead throbbing.

“What? I’ve been trying to figure it out for so long and I just can’t for the life of me,” Joey whined, desperate to finally put his mind at rest. 

“That is my business, Wheeler,” Seto grunted, reverting back to last names.

“Hey, I think it’s kinda my business too, now,” the blonde pointed out, pushing the wet napkins to the end of the table.

“There are some things I’ve done and some things I haven’t, just like anyone,” Kaiba deflected, rubbing his wet hands against his dress pants.

“Gee thanks, that tells me nothing,” the blonde carped, rolling his eyes. “Look if you want me to go through my sexual history first then bring it on. I ain’t scared.”

“God, no,” Kaiba groaned, pushing his glasses aside to rub his eyes.

“Ok then… so….?” Joey drawled hopefully. The blonde waggled his eyebrows at his boss and Seto cringed. Forget what he had thought about 20 questions making things easier. He should have known that Joey would suss out the most awkward topics on Earth. Ordinarily Seto would refuse to breathe a word but he already felt in deep as it was. If he truly was building up to telling the blonde what he wanted why not get the worst stuff out of the way.

“I am… not,” the CEO admitted with much hesitation.

“Really?” Joey shouted out incredulously, “I thought for sure…”

“You said you couldn’t tell,” Seto snarled, slapping a hand on the table. Joey smiled sheepishly and held up his hands defensively.

“I-I mean yeah I wasn’t sure but… from the way you were all fidgety with physical touch I… kinda assumed,” the blonde back pedaled, digging himself deeper.

“Fidgety!? I have never been “fidgety”, Wheeler!” The CEO’s knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the table. Kaiba was mortified. He had thought he had done a good job at masking his emotions but… could it have been that Joey had seen through him this whole time? No... Impossible. Was the blonde that perceptive?

“Fine, fine,” Joey relented, “Maybe that’s not the right word… Nervous? Uncomfortable? Flustered?”

“Seto Kaiba does not get flustered!” The CEO shouted loudly, forgetting for a moment that he was trying to keep a low profile. He cleared his throat and tried to cover up his outburst for the customers now giving him the side eye. “Yes, ah, Seto Kaiba is such a commanding business authority that he would never-

“Hey, that reminds me of another question,” Joey interrupted, “Why do you always refer to yourself in the third person like that?” 

“One question at a time!” The CEO whispered hoarsely, his eyelid twitching under the stress. “You’ve had your turn and gotten an answer. Now it’s my turn.”

Seto folded his arms tightly in a huff. He pressed his back into the booth and pondered. There were many questions that Kaiba had for his subordinate. Like: Why was he the way he was? And: How could he bring himself to say the things he said in public? But Seto had a feeling that those things might never be answered. What troubled the CEO was that he was being given an all access pass to pry into the inter workings of Joey and he was drawing a blank. It’s not as though he hadn’t been curious… the problem was where to start?

Kaiba glanced up at the blonde and saw that his puppy dog eyes were shining, eager to tell all. The CEO licked his lips nervously and settled on a question. One that could prove useful for Seto as well.

“When did you… how did you know you were interested in men?” He asked with much anxiety, his shoulders tense. 

“H-here’s your… special,” the embarrassed waitress mumbled, showing up at exactly the wrong time.

Seto said nothing. He nodded curtly, eyes drilling into his plate of mediocre slop. He could hear Joey snickering from across the table as he was handed his lasagna. 

“You have the most amazing timing,” the blonde complimented when their server was out of earshot. He helped himself to his food while Seto continued to lament his existence. He refused to speak and instead busied himself with poking at his special which had turned out to be chicken fried steak smothered in questionable gravy. He was really starting to detest this choice of venue. 

“Well, to answer your question,” Joey continued, talking around bites of food, “You can only spend so many nights fantasizing about your male friends or crushing on the many Duel Monsters challengers lining up outside your door before you realize that mayyyyybe you swing both ways.”

“Many? I doubt that,” Kaiba instinctually refuted, pausing to ask a more pressing question, “Wait… Duel Monster’s challengers? Which ones?”

“Well… I wouldn’t kick Mako out of bed,” Joey said wistfully, talking more to himself at that point. He shook himself from his stupor upon seeing Seto’s look of abject horror.

“Look that’s not important. What I’m saying is that realizing was natural. In some ways I always knew, I just had to experiment and listen to my body,” the blonde elaborated. 

Kaiba felt like vomiting at the flowery phrasing of “listening to your body”. It was something that the CEO couldn’t relate to at all. 

“What’s that face about?” the blonde asked, seeing the disbelief and frustration on his friend’s face. Seto met Joey’s gaze and he looked confused.

“How… how do you just… DO something like that?” Kaiba wondered genuinely, “Everyone always says that you just know, but… I don’t get it.”

Joey held his breath. He didn’t want to interrupt what appeared to be honest communication. He thought long and hard before speaking.

“What do you mean by that exactly?” The blonde asked in a calm and even tone, hoping to encourage his boss to keep talking.

“The physical thing. I just… Normally I don’t even bother unless it’s absolutely necessary. I’ve never relied on it to tell me anything about myself that I didn’t already know,” Seto slowly explained, his eyes down cast. 

“So… do you even… like sex?” Joey continued, a wave of fear suddenly washing over him. He was now running through every encounter between him and the CEO, scrutinizing what he could remember, hoping he hadn’t misinterpreted signs and forced anything.

“Clearly yes,” Seto responded, now perplexed by the nervous look in his subordinate’s eyes. “Isn’t that obvious? Especially in light of recent… things…”

Joey felt a little relieved to see the familiar blush and shy expression on Seto’s face… but he was still unsure if he really grasped what the CEO was trying to tell him.

“Ok so you like sex, but you don’t really…” Joey paused, seeing the half pleading, half threatening look in Seto’s eyes, encouraging him to use more coded terminology, “uhhh, do the one handed shuffle?”

The CEO sighed long and hard but said nothing.

“Well tell me about your previous relationships? I figured a guy as high profile as you would at least have one scandal under his belt by now,” Joey mulled over. This had been a thought tumbling around in his head for months now.

“Is it really that hard to be discreet?” Seto huffed, his nose in the air, “Besides, it’s not as though anything has lasted more than a hand full of months at the longest.”

Joey rubbed his chin, squinting his eyes as he thought. So not a serial monogamist, not a lascivious horn dog… Kaiba still seemed a little too secretive to be average.

“So, no men until…?” Joey led on until Seto nodded in response. “Have you ever even… considered with anyone else?”

“No,” the CEO snapped a little too quickly. Joey raised an eyebrow and Seto amended, “Only once but… the timing wasn’t great, among other things.”

The blonde nodded thoughtfully, deciding to leave it at that, though he wasn’t through grilling his boss yet.

“Alright, well, your turn,” Joey pointed out. Seto stroked his mustache as though it weren’t fake while he pondered.

“If I… If I hadn’t made some sort of move then would you have done anything? Had you even considered me a potential…” The CEO trailed off, no adjective seeming to quite hit the tone he was after. Not lover, not partner, not consort…

“A potential boyfriend?” Joey filled in hopefully.

“Shu-Shut up! I did NOT say that,” Seto groused, digging his fork into his disgusting looking (although admittedly decent tasting) food. The blonde held back a chuckle.

“Fine, fine, sorry. A potential whatever,” Joey edited, “Well, I was definitely interested… I guess I couldn’t figure out if you were flirting with me or not. You are very hard to read.”

“Well I certainly was not flirting,” Seto assured, the heat on his face thankfully blocked by the disguise. 

“Really? Even when you held my hand at your birthday?” Joey reminded, his grin mischievous and wide, “Or what about at the conference when you bought me dessert? How ‘bout the time I caught you staring at me shirtless at the Halloween monster maze? Plus, you did save my life from those kidnapping children.”

The CEO had paused, fork half way to his mouth. He looked mortified. It seemed like all his attempts to hide his thoughts had failed, even before he had known exactly what he was feeling. All he wanted to do was deny but he had run out of excuses a long time ago.

“Let’s just agree to never speak about those moments again,” Seto said quietly before stuffing his mouth with food.

“Aw there goes my scrapbook idea,” Joey teased. Kaiba simply shook his head and kept eating. The blonde decided to continue with the questioning, “Ok, so back to your previous relationships.”

Kaiba groaned from across the table but Joey ignored him. 

“So, would you say that the people you’ve dated thus far were close to you for a number of years before anything sexual occurred?”

Seto wanted to disagree with the blonde out of principal, but when he took a moment to think about it he could see a pattern start to emerge. The only time he had ever felt inclined to pursue someone was after he had worked with them for a long while. He only kept employees that could prove their work consistently over months and years. He only associated with businesses outside his own if he could trust someone there. Even though he didn’t disclose much of his personal life to anyone, the only people he held in a positive light were those who he had taken the time to get to know.

“In some cases,” Kaiba eventually spoke, “Though there were just as many occasions when I was approached by strangers, or those wanting money or status from me. On a whim I might entertain their suggestions but… no one likes it when their partner doesn’t… respond physically,” Seto eventually muttered, getting quieter and quieter as he spoke. He hadn’t intended to be that transparent, but there they were anyway.

Joey could feel his face twist empathetically. He may have been around the block a few times but he had also experienced his fair share of scarring one-night stands, or judgmental partners. If Kaiba were rarely interested as it was, then harsh feedback would likely crush any future attempts.

“I think you might be demi,” the blonde explained, trying to put two and two together.

“Demi what?” the CEO questioned, the term flying over his head.

“Demisexual. It means you only feel sexually attracted once you’re emotionally close. In other words, best buds,” Joey simplified, smiling brightly at his boss. Seto winced and the blonde frowned. “What now?”

“That sounds made up,” Kaiba complained, feeling out of his depth.

“It’s not,” Joey educated, “Come on, Seto, think about it. How many people have you actually let yourself get close to? Maybe this is why you haven’t had a lot of partners.” 

“… Maybe,” Kaiba acquiesced, bogged down in his own thoughts. “I don’t… Is this an orientation? Or am I just… hmmm.”

Joey took a moment to observe his friend. He ran his tongue along the back of his teeth and took a moment to consider what Kaiba was going through. He looked very confused. The blonde got a feeling like the CEO had never taken the time to think about any of this let alone research. As much as Joey would like to help in some ways it was a personal journey.

“Hey don’t stress about it too much. It’s just something to think about,” the blonde reassured, trying to move on to a lighter subject. “Anyway it’s your turn to ask me a question.”

Seto was pulled from his thoughts, glad for a distraction. He’d had enough with questions of a sexual nature. There was something he was infinitely more curious about.

“How does the rest of your family feel about your father?” the CEO asked bluntly. Joey cringed, taken off guard. So much for lighter…

“Well, kind of a sore subject,” the blonde started. Seto narrowed his eyes. Now the blonde was the fidgety one. When Kaiba had suffered at the hands of his adoptive father Mokuba was the only one he could confide in. He had always wondered if he’d had more family, would they have intervened? What kind of scoundrel was Joey’s father and did the rest of the family hold him in contempt?

“My mom tolerates it… enables him to some degree, and Serenity… Well we had this big blow up about it last week,” the blonde recounted with a heavy sigh. “I mean, that wasn’t all there was to it, but that was a major issue. She wants me to try and get along with him. But here’s the thing, she wasn’t raised by him so she doesn’t have any room to tell me what he’s like.”

Seto nodded along but he was a keen negotiator. That same intelligence wouldn’t let him pass by an obvious bone of contention.

“What else was the fight about?” the CEO asked, not caring that he had asked two questions in a row. Joey rubbed the back of his head, eyes looking out the window.

“The same thing it’s always about. Money issues,” the blonde admitted. Normally he wouldn’t be so candid but he had to respect Kaiba’s openness in kind. He glanced across the table and could see Seto nodding, gaze pointed, encouraging him to continue.

“Ok, so this is gonna sound stupid,” Joey launched into a full blown rant, “Especially to someone like you with millions in the bank.”

Kaiba tactfully held back the urge to utter “billions” and correct him.

“Ever since Serenity started college I would collect any money I could spare and send it to her. It wasn’t a lot but, I don’t know, it just felt like a brotherly thing to do,” Joey continued. Seto laced his fingers and rested his chin on them. His heart softened a little and he felt a certain kinship with the blonde. The CEO always tried his best to provide for Mokuba as well.

“So then, turns out she kept every single cent I mailed to her, kept it untouched in an envelope, and brought it back to me,” Joey huffed, getting angrier the more he thought about it. “She told me I needed the money more than her! I mean yeah, that’s true, but it’s the principal of the thing! I’ve got my honor, I’ve got integrity. I am NOT taking that money back.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Seto echoed, feeling a little wound up on Joey’s behalf. Long ago he had told Mokuba not to refuse any financial assistance. Kaiba would give it when he was able and his brother was to use it to better himself. That was all the pay back Seto would ever need.

“Well she left it at my place,” the blonde complained, pushing his plate aside to fold his arms on the table. “And she still hasn’t attempted to talk to me since it happened. She’ll be heading back to her residency any day now so I’m running out of time.”

“If Serenity is anything like Mokuba then she will be contacting you any moment,” the CEO predicted, “He can’t stay mad for too long and he’s usually the first one to break the silence.”

Joey scrutinized his friend. He didn’t have the heart to tell Seto that he came off as emotionally flexible as a brick wall. No wonder Mokuba was always the first to apologize. The Kaiba brother’s might never speak again otherwise. But he did have a point. Even after big fights Joey and Serenity always made up. What made this different was that the blonde just wouldn’t be able to do what his sister was asking… and she would have to accept that.

Seto could see the blonde looking troubled on his side of the booth. The CEO wanted to distract his friend from family drama as much as possible so he spoke up.

“It’s your turn. For a question,” he reminded.

Joey cocked his head to the side curiously, ready to think of something a little more fun.

“You’ve been getting pretty personal there, Seto,” the blonde spoke low, his eyes shining, “I’m afraid if I ask my next question you might not answer it.”

“I agreed to the terms,” Kaiba bluffed, a blush painting his cheeks. The way the blonde curled his tongue around every syllable of the CEO’s first name made him weak to suggestion. “Ask away.”

Joey’s grin was as wide as it was irritating. He rubbed his hands together and leaned forward to speak in a hushed whisper.

“So… have you come to a conclusion about us? What do you want to do?” The blonde kept his face poised and friendly, though his heart was fluttering in his chest. Things seemed to be going over all positively, but Kaiba was very unpredictable. Joey couldn’t be certain of how to proceed until he heard it from the CEO’s own mouth.

Seto drummed his fingers on his knees, unseen under the table. He knew this question was coming and he had an answer, but it was another thing all together to say. He took one last cautious glance around the restaurant, hoping to avoid saying something when the waitress was coming over. Once he was certain it was safe he looked Joey in the eyes.

“Well, if we are on the same page, which I both think we are,” the CEO started, some business speak trickling in, “I believe it would be advantageous for us both to… to continue to… to start seeing…” Seto paused, unsure of how to properly put it. He had never “dated” per say, never referred to it in that term.

“See each other naked?” Joey filled in, trying to be helpful, “Hold hands and go on picnics in the park? Netflix and chill? Pop in a movie but not really watch it cuz we’re making out under the covers?” 

The blonde stopped his harassment when he saw the light leave the CEO’s eyes. He looked equal parts enraged and empty like his soul was leaving his body. Joey smiled softly and held out his hand to his disgruntled friend.

“I believe the word you’re looking for is “date”, right?”

Seto bit the inside of his cheek. He had hesitated long enough. He had a thousand things he was unsure of and about a million insecurities in this social arena, but he couldn’t deny his heart or his head. Something moved Kaiba’s hand towards Joey’s. It wasn’t confidence or certainty. He just… he really liked this idiot. His coworker, his business partner, his friend…

The CEO always trusted his instincts and something was telling him this was a good idea. He grabbed Joey’s hand with a firm grip, shaking it and sealing the deal. The blonde looked a little shocked that a handshake was happening but his grin became bright and toothy. Seto was a businessman til the end. Why not make it official?

“So… what now?” Kaiba questioned, hand still in Joey’s. The blonde smiled, pulling both their hands to the table surface, lacing their fingers.

“Well you could keep holding my hand and we could share a dessert,” he proposed, toes tapping under the table. He was trying desperately to reign in the giddiness that was coursing through his body now. To Joey’s surprise Seto nodded, agreeing to the suggestion. The CEO even began to run his thumb across his subordinate’s fingertips affectionately. 

This agreement didn’t completely wash away the anxiety Seto felt when it came to the physical side of relationships. However, in that moment, he thought that if he could still do this, something as simple as holding Joey’s hand, he might be ok. All these small connections that didn’t expect anything out of the CEO, didn’t make him feel worried about what was to come, this Seto could handle. And, as he looked across the table at the blonde, who was failing to hold back his enthusiastic glee, Kaiba was only more encouraged.

“Say, do you think I could try kissing you with that mustache on? I think it might be kinda sexy,” Joey asked shyly, eyes on the CEO’s lips.

Kaiba groaned and his shoulders deflated.

“Is this what I have to look forward to?” He asked exhaustedly. 

Joey simply laughed. This was gonna be good. The blonde was sure about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now it's official! They datinnnnn'!
> 
> I know things have gotten a little slow while we've taken the time to explore the A plot romance. However, very soon all the little B plot threads will start to make themselves known. Who was that reporter? What is Yugi's special surprise? Will the VR project be profitable or a flop?  
> Seto and Joey can't just have a peaceful happy ending after all >:)


	32. Smoke and Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's certainly been a while...
> 
> In part I have been trying to write ahead so the stress of posting quickly lessens, but I've also had a full plate of personal issues as well lately, so thank you for your patience. 
> 
> I've been trying to make the story great and I think I've ended up over thinking it a little too much. I am committed to finishing it though. I've got a structure to the rest of the plot now so I'm hoping to make it vibrant and exciting all the way to the end.
> 
> So here's a short palette cleanser of a chapter. I wanted to showcase what kind of conflict will be on the horizon, beyond the boys seeing eye to eye. I will be posting another longer chunk on New Years in the early morning.

Drumming his fingers against his desk, he fiddled with the contrast of a set of photos. Sliding the level settings, striking that perfect balance of rich blacks and sparkling whites. 

He wanted this to be perfect.

Destruction wrapped up neatly with a little bow.

His eyes grew tired, his lid twitching from the strain of a bright screen in a dark room. He pushed himself away from his laptop for a moment, snagging his still lit cigarette from the ashtray. He strode over to the window, hefting it open, goose bumps rising as the cold air drifted into his tiny apartment.

Crouching down he blew a tendril of smoke out the window, savoring the bitter flavor. Soon he would be saying goodbye to this hovel. He could live comfortably off of this juicy tabloid trash for a while. Not that he cared about whom was sleeping with whom, but everyone else in this city seemed to. All the better for him. 

Long ago, the man couldn’t have pictured himself biding his time and collecting slivers of intelligence as a means to his end. He was accustomed to much more hostile take overs. However, times had changed since he was a young man. One had to be more clever and patient in this modern world.

Money was his ultimate goal, always one for amassing treasures. Though, he had to admit, it was all the sweeter to ruin the lives of two of his former enemies. 

He took a long drag on his cigarette counting down the days on his fingers until his deadline. His boss would shit bricks over this material. A front-page headline if ever there was one. Of course the man would hold all that he had close to his chest, extorting his employer for all he was worth. He would sell this gossip to the highest bidder, whoever that might be.

Because in the end, it didn’t matter who published it first. The word would soon be out there for all to consume. 

Grinding his cigarette out on the windowsill, the man flicked the rest into the snow, slamming the window shut quickly. His hands where white and freezing as he rubbed his arms through his plain button up shirt. He mulled over his options as he glanced at the hard work on his computer screen.

Why simply stop with extorting news outlets, magazines, and papers?

Both of his targets seemed to be flush with cash, one more recently than the other. He could go for the bigger fish… but he was no fool. A smile curled around his lips as he placed his hands on the wood of his desk. He leaned over the photos, back muscles tensed like a predator. 

Joey Wheeler was certainly the weakest link, the easiest to take advantage of. 

The man extended his pointer finger and traced a mocking heart around the pixels on the screen, around the back of the blonde’s head. He chuckled darkly glancing at the look in Seto’s eyes, shimmering with softness that hadn’t been there until lately.

The man knew that in his position he was a mouse sniffing at cheese in the mouth of a viper, but the risk and the thrill held their own appeal. It would be worth it to see the hopelessness in both of their eyes.

He didn’t quite have the nail in the coffin yet. He needed some evidence a little more damning, a little more overt. However, his confidence was sky high. Of all that he had seen, it was only a matter of time before this new couple was caught in the act. And he would be there, camera ready.

Just a few flutters of the shutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Happy New Years, and looking forward to 2019~


	33. Just Call Me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

It was the weekend once again and Joey was roused earlier than he expected by a message from his sister. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and squinted at his phone’s bright screen. Serenity was inviting him to an apology brunch at one of their favorite restaurants. Joey jolted out of bed and began throwing on clothes. The time had finally come. All of his planning was thrown out the window and his only focus was to get to his sister as quickly as possible.

He hadn’t heard a peep from his father since Kaiba had done his hacking magic. Joey was happy about that but he wondered how his sister was fairing. He would be supportive and try his best not to say I told you so if the situation had gone pear shaped. 

He slipped into his boots, pulled on a heavy coat and his backpack, but stopped short of opening the door. He doubled back to grab the manila envelope that had been siting on his counter for days. He could hear the change clinking inside as he stuffed it into his backpack. Joey was going to return it, no matter what. He didn’t care if he had to slip it into her purse without her knowing.

Resolute and determined Joey threw open his apartment door and was greeted by harsh winds and a flurry of snow. He made the perilous journey down the long, icy stairway, clinging to the handrail. Once he was safely on the ground he hopped on his bike, which was now equipped with thick snow tires. 

The trip wasn’t that far but it took about twice as long as it normally did. The bad weather did nothing to slow the traffic on the roads. Drivers seemed as reckless as ever the closer Joey got to the city. He passed by car after car skidding to a stop and blaring their horns at those unfortunate enough to be in front of them. 

Joey was practically frozen solid by the time he had reached the restaurant, his teeth chattering and fingers fumbling as he struggled to lock up his bike. Once he was inside he took a few moments to warm himself in the waiting area before he actually made an attempt to locate his sister. He walked around cautiously, peeking at tables and booths. He eventually found her, but… she wasn’t alone.

The blonde saw her nod along with a one-sided conversation, her expression looking slightly uncomfortable. Faced away from Joey, he could just barely see the top of this unknown guest’s head behind the large booth headrest. He approached slowly, fearing the worst.

“So as you can see these projections outline positive growth. Finances like these will be more than enough to satisfy basic daily needs as well as any emergency expenditures,” Kaiba rattled off, flipping through a few pages of charts and graphs in his binder, “And that’s just his monthly income. When you factor in the money he stands to make with additional projects… Well, let’s just say that with proper investments he will want for nothing.”

Serenity opened her mouth to speak but the CEO, excited to talk facts and figures, cut her off immediately.

“Now I know what you’re thinking: What could Joey possibly know about investments? Well, I thought ahead,” Kaiba assured flipping to the proper page in the binder, “I have created several investment portfolios for him to choose from when the time comes. Now they may appear simple, even to the laymen, but any one of these plans provides an excellent base for future diversifying.”

Serenity, nodded politely, though she looked like her head was spinning. Kaiba smiled (or more accurately smirked) pleased with what he was able to throw together on such short notice. 

“And of course myself or Mokuba can guide Joey to the most fitting choice. If he would rather consult an impartial third party there are several professionals we can recommend. Though if he wants the best then clearly, he would choose a Kaiba.”

“Hey you don’t have to tell me twice,” Joey interrupted, shocking both Seto and his sister. The blonde peeked over the CEO’s shoulder at all the numbers and legalese. 

“Damn, boss, planning my whole life out for me, huh?”

“Hardly,” Seto retorted harshly, attempting to recover from being caught. His intention had been to speak to Serenity and take his leave before the blonde showed up. Once again, however, he had gotten too enthralled in talking about financial growth. He closed the binder with a snap and scooted out of the booth.

“Well, I think I have made my point,” the CEO said, addressing the youngest Wheeler. He nodded firmly and Serenity flashed a nervous smile back. “I will leave you two to your meal.”

“Hey, you’re not gonna join us?” Joey questioned teasingly. He could already see a faint blush creeping up his boss’s neck. Seto looked genuinely surprised for a moment but simply shook his head.

“I was under the impression that this was a private discussion…”

“It was… ‘til I found you sitting here,” the blonde pointed out. If it were possible Kaiba looked a little sheepish until Joey reached out to grab the binder.

“What’s in here anyway,” he asked, trying to pull the binder from his boss’s grasp, “Sounds like some important information for yours truly.”

“I will go over all of this with you at a later date,” Seto explained in a warning tone, pulling the binder back, holding it out of Joey’s reach.

“A later date, huh?” The blonde repeated, drenching his words in implied meaning. Kaiba’s lips pressed into a tight line and he tried to silently communicate that the blonde should zip it. Joey undeterred tried to jump up and reach the binder anyway.

Seto’s eyes widened and he barely kept hold of the binder as his subordinate leaned against him with his full body weight. Joey’s one hand rested right over Kaiba’s heart as the other tried desperately to grab the binder. The blonde bounced up and down on his tiptoes to add to his reach. The CEO could practically feel each individual eyeball on him in the restaurant.

“Stop. Are you a child? I don’t employ children,” he whispered hoarsely, his back tense enough to break. Seto’s eyes were pleading. Could Joey not sense everyone staring? Or did he just not care? Probably the latter. 

The blonde smiled up at Kaiba for a moment letting his hand linger as it slid down and away. He stepped back from his boss and laughed, his nose crinkling slightly. 

“My bad, boss,” Joey replied with a wink, “I understand, go about your business. I’m sure you’ve got a full schedule, even on a weekend.” The blonde glanced at his very confused sister and hooked his thumb in Kaiba’s direction. He rolled his eyes as if to say “This guy, am I right?”

“You better fill me in on all that sometime, though,” Joey reminded, his expression soft despite Kaiba looking a bit flustered.

“Of course… as I said before,” the CEO nodded before taking a few steps away, “Perhaps later today, even… depending on my schedule.”

“It’s a date then,” Joey confirmed much louder than necessary. Seto’s eyes darted away and he made a hasty retreat out of the restaurant, mortification fueling his exit. The blonde smiled to himself as he waved after his boss, enjoying the rare opportunities when he could embarrass the outwardly stoic man. 

Though… it was a bit concerning that Seto had known what restaurant they would be at, or even that they were meeting at all. He would have to grill him about that later.   
The blonde took a seat in the booth across from his sister. He was all smiles as he flipped open a menu. After a few moments of pointed staring Serenity sighed.

“Could you please explain to me what that was?”

“Uh… ya got me?” Joey said with a shrug, “I should be asking you.”

“So you… you didn’t send Seto Kaiba here?” She asked in disbelief, not sure if Joey was simply maintaining a strong poker face.

“Uh no…” the blonde responded, taking a sip of his water.

“I knew you were working at Kaiba Land but I had know idea you were so… personally acquainted with Seto himself,” Serenity thought aloud, drumming her fingers on the table. She thought back to Joey’s relationship with the child billionaire in their younger years. She never would have guessed that Kaiba would show up, unannounced, to go to bat for Joey’s financial stability. And to describe it in detail? So much detail…

“I hope he didn’t talk your ear off,” Joey chuckled as he set his menu aside, “He gets really excited about numbers.”

“So you’ve experienced this before?” Serenity asked astutely. It was hard to imagine her rough and tumble brother sharing friendly banter with Kaiba, only barbed insults to her memory. The blonde grinned sheepishly, unable to maintain eye contact.

“I mean we do work together on certain things… He did mention the “additional projects” that I help out with,” Joey said, trying to be vague.

Serenity eyed her brother for a moment, resting her face in her cupped hand. She sighed but rather than annoyance, it was relief. 

“You always were good at making the weirdest friends, Joey,” Serenity spoke with a soft smile. The blonde grinned back at his sister, his face feeling a little heated. 

“But, the next time he shows up to brunch tell him to leave the business portfolio at home,” Serenity said sternly, finger held aloft, “Also I would appreciate a heads up.”

“Like I said, it was news to me, too,” Joey assured. Though he had been a bit concerned at the damage Kaiba’s surprise visit might have caused, it seemed it was all for not. Serenity was calm and positive, more like herself. Perhaps he would have to thank his boss later for whatever words they exchanged.

The waiter came and the Wheelers went about ordering their meals. They made general small talk, having a much less hostile interaction than the last. However, the niceties kept them dancing around an actual apology and discussion. Until…

“Dad… I haven’t seen Dad in a couple days,” Serenity brought up out of the blue in a small, timid voice. Joey felt his blood start to boil, but he took a deep breath. His sister was not the one who deserved his vitriol.

“Hmm… I haven’t either,” the blonde responded, keeping his voice level before digging back into his French toast.

“I… I’m not sure where he is,” Serenity continued, her food untouched for the moment. “Last I saw him mom was taking him to get a new cell phone. Something happened to his I guess…”

Joey decided against making a comment, though he was pleased that Kaiba’s tech savvy had done its job. Unfortunate though, that his mother was still enabling the man’s habit of borrowing money with no intention of returning it. The blonde glanced across the table at his misty eyed sister. He wanted to offer her some respite, even if it wouldn’t help in the long run.

“That’s just how he is. He’ll blow into town and then be gone for months before you see him again,” Joey explained, tearing into his food, “Nothin’ you can do about it.” 

Serenity nodded though she still looked melancholy. Joey bristled, hoping she wasn’t about to recruit him in a pointless manhunt. For all he cared his father could be cities away by now. 

“I… I’m sorry for trying to make you see him,” Serenity broke the silence, to Joey’s surprise, “and especially for lying about him coming to the family dinner. It’s probably a good thing you couldn’t make it.”

“It’s alright,” the blonde answered cautiously, shocked that he was even getting this much, “I know that you care a lot about all of us. I just… I hate to see all that kindness… wasted.”

Serenity simply nodded. She was in the midst of her own concerns and she missed having her older brother’s support. Even if they couldn’t see eye to eye on this matter it was no reason to prolong any aggression. She forced a smile, not out of duty but because she wanted Joey to see that she was trying.

“Well, how about we move on to a lighter topic,” Serenity urged, the tenseness of held back tears in her tone, “About that envelope of money…”

“That’s a lighter topic?” Joey questioned around a bite of food.

“Comparatively,” Serenity responded, “You have it in your bag, don’t you?”

The blonde furrowed his brows in confusion. He looked down at his backpack, fearing it had opened. The younger Wheeler laughed.

“An educated guess,” she answered. She laced her fingers and settled her shoulders. Joey thought that it looked eerily similar to Kaiba poised to make a business deal.

“I have a proposal for what to do with it.”

Joey opened his mouth to interrupt but Serenity was one step ahead of him. 

“I know your birthday is coming up and, even though I’ll have to leave for a bit I do intend on making the trip back to celebrate,” Serenity elaborated, “What I think is that we should spend the money on your party! Then, if there is any left over, I’ll take that for myself.”

Joey wanted to argue but he figured that this might be the closest he’d get to conflict resolution. Plus, if he was in control of the money he could hold aside as much as he wanted for Serenity. He folded his arms and huffed.

“Ya know I had this whole speech ready about how I’m an adult and I can take care of myself,” Joey complained half-heartedly.

“I think Kaiba did that for you,” Serenity chuckled, digging back into her food, “I had no idea you were involved in such a huge new project, Joey.”

“I mean, I guess so,” the blonde drawled, not wanting to get his hopes up too high, “Seto thinks that whatever he touches is gold but you never know-

“Seto?” Serenity questioned, cocking her head to the side. Joey flinched. He had only recently been allowed to call Kaiba by his first name and already a habit was forming. He wanted to call it a slip of the tongue but his little sister looked giddy.

“On first name basis with your boss? My big bro is moving up in the world!”

Joey sighed and decided to let her have that one. Though it would always grate at him, his sister’s view of his financials, it was nice not to see that shadow of concern on her features.

The two siblings continued their meal in better spirits. Joey informed his sister of Yugi’s impending visit the following week and she was over joyed. Even though she was younger Joey had always made an effort to include her in his group of friends. She was excited for a gathering of old companions. Meanwhile Joey was sidetracked. 

To invite Kaiba to his birthday party? Or not? He couldn’t picture Kaiba as the partying type, if the CEO’s own birthday bash was any indication. Not to mention there were several people he was inviting that were good at reading between the lines. Seto seemed adamant that things remain secret for the time being. Joey wanted to respect that… but that made PDA extremely difficult to pull off.

The blonde was also anxious to suggest a more intimate celebration. Kaiba looked like his head was going to explode every time they had even the briefest interactions. Joey eventually settled on winging it (as he always did). He had planned on visiting the CEO after this anyway. He wanted to get to the bottom of how he knew where the Wheeler siblings had planned to meet up and when.

After their meal was finished brother and sister said their good byes. They exchanged a long overdue hug and the air between them felt clearer. Serenity made her way down the street while Joey retrieved his bike, making a quick trip over to Kaiba Corp Tower.

-

The disgruntled CEO flopped down on his long white couch, his feet hanging off the edge as he stretched out to his full length. Mokuba heard a defeated sigh and glanced over his shoulder. He had made himself comfortable in his brother’s apartment to enjoy a rare free day playing video games. However, he couldn’t ignore his gloomy sibling.

“Did the meeting not go well?” Mokuba prompted, his retro, pixel character running in meandering circles on screen.

Seto rolled over to look up at the ceiling. Yes, the “meeting”. What he had called his surprise run in with the younger Wheeler. And the lies continued… Not that he could tell his brother the truth. Seto himself was still grappling with it.

“The meeting was fine,” Kaiba answered stiffly.

“That was a pretty heavy sigh, bro. What’s bugging you?” The younger Kaiba asked, shooting down an enemy while he waited for a response. Seto knew that if he were to ask anyone for dating advice Mokuba would be his best shot, but he was resolved to keep things as private as possible. Though… it was unlike him to not make use of a resource just laid out in front of him.

“It’s Wheeler,” the CEO muttered.

“You’re not fighting again are you?” Mokuba guessed, disappointment clear in his voice.

“No, no, this has nothing to do with us,” Kaiba assured, thinking about how to delicately phrase his half-truth. “It’s… this guy. Wheeler is seeing someone and… he’s been talking my ear off about it.” Mokuba perked up slightly, pausing his game.

“Really? He hasn’t mentioned it,” the younger brother pondered.

“It just happened,” Kaiba explained, sweat on his forehead as he tried to keep his story straight.

“Well, what’s the problem?” Mokuba asked. He was worried that his brother might have been experiencing another round of jealousy at sharing Joey with someone.

“He… that is to say, his partner, whose name I can’t remember, has an issue with PDA and Wheeler is… Wheeler,” Kaiba explained, deftly covering his tracks, “This guy wants to… take things slow, doesn’t want anyone to know about them… yet.”

“How did Joey find this guy? I have a hard time picturing that dynamic,” Mokuba asked incredulously. The blonde was an outgoing flirt. How did he manage to attract an introvert like that?

“I didn’t ask,” Seto hissed through grit teeth. Mokuba didn’t know that he was talking about someone in the room, but it was still a blow to the CEO’s ego.

“I mean, they’ve done stuff in private… plenty of stuff, I mean not plenty… I guess the average amount of stuff. I-it’s not like the guy is inexperienced with… this kind of stuff or anything,” Seto insisted, word vomit continuing unchecked.

“You’re spiraling, Seto. The word “stuff” is starting to lose meaning,” Mokuba interrupted, eyeing his flustered brother. Kaiba took a deep breath and centered himself before risking speaking again.

“Anyway, apparently, he, this guy, really hates people staring in public. I mean who wouldn’t right? But Wheeler insists on PDA. What should his partner do?”

The Junior CEO narrowed his eyes at his suspicious brother. Mokuba’s head was spinning at the thought of his brother discussing Joey’s sex life so candidly. Clearly the blonde had told him enough details to keep Seto fixated. What had he missed in the short time since he had last seen these two?

“Wait, do you know Joey’s partner or something? Why are you asking from their perspective?” Mokuba questioned, not missing a beat, “Is it someone we know?!”  
The younger Kaiba jumped up from the floor to shake Seto’s shoulders.

“Did they meet on the job? Who is it, Seto, tell me!” 

“No! No… It’s no one! Forget I said anything!” Kaiba shouted back, batting at his younger brother’s hands. This had gone downhill so suddenly Seto wasn’t sure how to backtrack.

The sound of a doorbell interrupted the tussling.

“Who’s that?” The CEO directed at his brother, thankful for a distraction.

“It’s your apartment, dude,” Mokuba pointed out.

Seto straightened his jacket and got up to answer the door. Perhaps it was an important message, someone calling him down to deal with a business matter personally. He swung the door open and was all at once horrified and excited.

“Guess who,” Joey said teasingly, leaning against the doorframe with entirely too much confidence. It made Kaiba uneasy. The blonde stepped around the astonished CEO and sauntered into the apartment.

“You’ve got some explaining to do, boss,” Joey continued, his smile aching it was so wide, “First, what were you doing at that particular restaurant at such a coincidental time and second, what’s in that binder?”

“Wheeler…” Seto responded defeated, trudging after the blonde. He wanted to warn him of Mokuba’s presence but he was too exhausted. 

Oppositely, Joey was elated. He could feel his heart squeeze in his chest. Now that things were sorted out with his sister, Joey’s mind was free to finally focus on the fact that he was dating Seto Kaiba. In the grand scheme of things they had done very little, but Joey had spent many nights thinking about those sudden bursts of passion that Seto had displayed.

Joey knew that Kaiba would probably want to move slowly because of a lack of experience. But damn if that familiar exhilaration of being in a new partner’s home wasn’t hitting him full force. His tongue was dancing behind his teeth, muscles tensed; he could practically feel the presence of a bed through the walls of the apartment.

Which was why, when he finally noticed Mokuba in the living room, the blonde’s heart sank. 

“Joey, what are you doing here?” Mokuba asked cheerfully.

“Just ah… ya know, here to hang out,” the blonde lied, hoping that the younger Kaiba wouldn’t want to stay for too long. 

“Well, now that you’re here maybe I can get a clearer answer. What’s up with you and your new boyfriend?”

Joey froze, confused at the very existence of the question. Did Kaiba… actually tell his younger brother about them? Suddenly there was a flash in the blonde’s peripheral and Seto was in the room. He had moved silently, but faster than Joey thought humanly possible. Without being obvious the blonde glanced over Mokuba’s head to more closely examine the look on Seto’s face.

The CEO’s eyes were gleaming through the shadows cast by his bangs. He shook his head. The movement was jerky and swift but Joey could tell this was a conversation to be avoided.

“Uhh yeah well, I don’t know if I’m ready to uh… I mean we just started seeing each other,” the blonde floundered, the end of his sentence jumping up in pitch as though he were asking a question. Seto nodded in response, taking the smallest relaxed breath and letting his eyes close for a moment.

“Just started? Seto said you and you’re new guy were already having issues with PDA,” Mokuba stated bluntly before smirking mischievously. “Pretty hot and heavy already?”

Joey tried his best to ignore the blush creeping up his neck. He glanced over at Kaiba who was now paying special attention to the bookshelf, posture stiff as he tried to ignore the blonde’s stare. Joey folded his arms and huffed. Seto couldn’t pretend to not be a part of this awkwardness now.

“Really, Kaiba? You told Mokuba about that?”

The CEO flinched visibly and kept his eyes on the far wall even though he turned to address the question.

“Well, it seems to… keep coming up,” Seto muttered, his hands moving like a spastic marionette as he attempted to gesture normally. Mokuba glanced at his brother and overlooked the odd behavior in favor of gossip.

“Are you sure this guy is even your type? This happened so suddenly after your last boyfriend,” the younger Kaiba mulled over aloud, “You sure it’s not just a rebound?”

Seto’s curious eyes snapped over to meet Joey’s gaze, his lips a thin line. The blonde raised an incredulous eyebrow at Kaiba. Really? Was he really still uncertain?

“I’m sure, Mokuba. I’d bet my Red Eyes on it,” Joey promised, though he neglected to mention to his younger boss that he no longer possessed the card. Mokuba instantly understood the gravitas of the statement.

“Wow… He must really be something then, huh?”

Kaiba was still boring holes in Joey. The blonde saw the inquisitive expression and decided to have a little fun at his new boyfriend’s expense.

“Meh, he’s alright. Really full of himself,” the blonde elaborated, sighing and shrugging. Mokuba looked confused and Seto looked enraged. 

“Actually he was kind of a showboating asshole when we first met,” Joey continued despite the furious aura surrounding the CEO.

“And you’re dating him… why?” Mokuba questioned, thankfully not connecting the dots.

“Well, he’s really a soft little marshmallow inside,” the blonde informed, pleased that his words seemed to make Seto even angrier. 

“Sound’s like a tsundere,” Mokuba noted, “Are you sure you’re dating a real, 3D person?”

Joey bit the inside of his cheek to hold back laughter. Seto’s anger was now focused on the back of Mokuba’s head. The blonde didn’t want Kaiba to get a complex so he decided to sprinkle in a few more compliments.

“Oh, he’s 3D. He’s got quite the figure,” Joey said wistfully. The blonde’s heart fluttered a little when he noticed Seto grow still. Target acquired. 

“He’s tall, could be a model,” Joey continued. Mokuba chuckled at what he assumed were mocking brags. 

“Have I seen him at Fashion Week?” The Junior CEO asked, playing along.

“He’s too committed to his job for something like that,” the blonde explained, his smile growing, “He’s very commanding, authoritative. When he orders people around it’s just… such a turn on for me.”

Mokuba laughed louder while Seto was left simply shaking his head. A look of horror as well as the reddest blush was cast across his face.

“I know he has an issue with PDA but when I see him I can’t help myself,” Joey admitted, peeking pointedly at the CEO for a moment, “I hope he understands that.”

Seto, despite the sweat drenching his sweater and the erratic rhythm of his heart, felt a moment of calm when the blonde looked at him. He was embarrassed and, begrudgingly he’d confess, flattered. He had assumed that Joey’s handsy nature was simply a part of him. However, it reassured Seto that he was the cause of some of it.

“I mean, I just wanna jump him constantly,” Joey exclaimed, taking a moment to twirl and really rub it in.

“Alright, that’s enough! Get out,” Seto shouted, taking back his kind thoughts.

“Ey, we still gotta talk about the papers in that binder,” Joey reminded, looking for any excuse to not be kicked out.

“No business talk during my day off!” Mokuba interrupted, sobered at the thought of numbers and duty. Kaiba groaned aloud and rubbed his temples.

“This is my apartment, Mokuba. You can leave anytime you want,” he insisted. As infuriating as the blonde was Seto knew he owed him an explanation. 

The Junior CEO sniffled pitifully, but he also valued his free time too much to waste another minute not playing Dead Head Dumpster. All other concerns were secondary. Mokuba gathered up his console and controller and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

“Try not to have too much fun with your boring business,” Mokuba shouted over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him.

“Nice Junior CEO you got there,” Joey teased. The younger Kaiba might have inherited some business intuition, but he was still in his early twenties, eager for the opportunity to cast work aside. The blonde turned to see Seto’s reaction but he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“What. The. HELL. Was that?!” Kaiba fumed now three inches away from Joey, bent slightly to look him in the eyes.

“Hey, I thought for a second that you had actually told Mokuba! I think I did the best I could under the circumstances,” the blonde snapped back, “And what’s with you asking for his advice? Doing the old “I have this friend and he has a problem, but not me,” shtick?”

“Of course I didn’t tell him! And who I consult on private matters is my business,” Seto defended, turning up his nose.

“Consult!” Joey snorted, rolling his eyes, “Again with the business jargon. You can just talk to me if ya got a problem.”

The CEO inhaled deep to prepare his counter argument but stopped short. He caught sight of Joey’s slight pout and the words died. It was going to take him a while to adjust to this.

“I will… remember that for next time,” Kaiba bargained, his tone softening ever so slightly. Joey nodded, taking what he could considering the CEO’s disposition.

“Speaking of problems,” the blonde brought up, “Though I am happy for your help, how the hell did you know about my meet up with Serenity?”

“I… well, “hacked” is a strong word… I used your phone to ascertain your whereabouts and text conversation,” Seto clarified, realizing it sounded very bad when he said it all out loud.

“Did you do something to my phone when we were at the diner? While I was in the bathroom,” Joey questioned, more curious than angry.

“Oh, I have the ability to do that to anyone’s unencrypted devices. It’s quite easy,” Kaiba gloated, the slight smirk not doing him any favors.

“Jesus,” the blonde sighed long and low, “How about next time you just call or text me like a normal person?” He knew that might be a tall order for the CEO but Kaiba nodded, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing.

“Well,” Joey spoke up, “I definitely think you owe me a peek in that binder now.”

Seto conceded to the suggestion. It was more than fair. He began setting up his desk for the discussion, aligning papers in a neat line, pulling chairs over. In truth, the last thing Joey wanted to do was talk business. Curiosity aside, he was almost entirely distracted by the fact that they were now alone in Seto’s apartment. If it made Kaiba more comfortable to talk numbers and figures for a bit then Joey would oblige.

The CEO proceeded to explain the contents of the binder. He discussed Joey’s financials, based on what he was being paid working for Kaiba Corp and the possible money from the VR Project. The blonde was taken aback by the numbers. It was more than he had ever dreamed of making… but it still wasn’t real. 

He nodded along like he understood but he started to glaze over. He was a little too anxious to take it seriously. He couldn’t trust it. For all his problems to suddenly be over… it felt too easy.

As Seto shuffled away the projections he could see a look of slight detachment on Joey’s face. It made him fidgety. He had wanted the blonde to be happy with this news but he only seemed more burdened. Seto had been there before. Taking over Kaiba Corp had come with its own growing pains and mistakes. He tried to think… how to elevate the mood?

“Would you… like to eat? Are you hungry?” Seto suggested, using the first basic comfort that he could muster. Joey snapped out of his concentration for a moment. The blonde had just eaten brunch with his sister not even half an hour ago… however the sudden stress of dollars and cents made food sound very appealing.

“Well as long as it’s not more breakfast food I’m in,” Joey said, continuing to ramble to fill the silence, “Am I finally going to experience some of that decadent billionaire lifestyle? I bet the chefs here are world class.” 

“Obviously,” Seto stated simply, rolling his eyes. He swiveled in his chair and picked up his cell phone calling down to the kitchens. He requested something for himself and then paused, holding his phone to his chest, “What do you want?”

Joey felt put on the spot with no menu to peruse his options. He shrugged looking helplessly at the CEO. Kaiba smiled and then spoke into the phone.

“Just bring up a lunch and dessert spread, I’m feeling indecisive today,” Seto dictated, a gentle smile still on his lips. Joey gripped tighter at the armrests on his chair, his palms suddenly sweaty. The CEO looked so at ease in that moment. The blonde wasn’t sure he had ever seen that look before. 

Seto hung up the phone and his eyes widened. He swiveled back to his subordinate, a question on his lips.

“I suppose I didn’t ask if you had anywhere to be. It might take a while to eat,” the CEO informed, eyeing the blonde and awaiting an answer.

“I… I don’t have anywhere to be,” Joey responded. It was true, but even if it weren’t he would have dropped his plans for this.

“Neither do I,” Seto admonished. His fingers drummed on the table displaying a brief moment of anxiety and his eyes slid to the floor, “Would you like to… hang out for a while? Here? I mean if you have nothing else to do…”

The blonde bit his bottom lip. Normally he would make a teasing joke at the CEO’s nervousness but it seemed to be infecting him as well. His heartbeat faltered and he swallowed to wet his throat. Joey could hardly believe it. This was what he had been hoping for all along…

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” the blonde choked out, a shiver running down his spine. Kaiba nodded in response but neither man could seem to have comfortable eye contact.

“This isn’t some sort of trap right?” Joey questioned with a nervous laugh, floundering in the silence. Kaiba looked affronted. 

“What could possibly be a trap about this situation?” Seto shot back. Joey paused and thought for a moment.

“There’s not any extra work hiding under the couch cushions? No papers or files or documents?”

“The only papers I have are at my desk,” Kaiba reassured. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pant legs and looked at Joey out of the corner of his eye. The blonde was always eager to waste time together… why was he suddenly questioning the CEO’s good will? Perhaps… he should be honest about what he wanted, what he was hoping for when he had extended this invitation.

“The… the only intention I have today is to… spend time with my...” Seto hesitated, gesturing in Joey’s general direction, “With you. I want to spend time… with my… boyfriend.”

The silence that followed made the CEO twitch. He mustered the courage to look over at the blonde and it only frustrated him further.

“What is that look?! You’re the one that said we should start calling each other… that!” Kaiba shouted across his desk.

Joey’s face was neon, his expression aghast. His quivering hand hovered in front of his lips.

“W-well, yeah but I… I didn’t expect you to listen to me,” the blonde explained, his voice barely a whisper.

“That’s what you said friends and boyfriends do: listen to each other!” Kaiba countered, equally red, “Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is!! Don’t stare at me like I have three heads when I do something you told me to do!”

“Just warn a guy next time,” Joey pleaded, hand pressed to his chest, “You’re gonna give me a heart attack, batting your eyes and blushing while calling me your boyfriend.”

Kaiba scrunched up even further, eyebrows carving deep wrinkles into his forehead. From Joey’s perspective he looked like an angry, wet cat. The cutest wet cat.

“I hate you,” Seto muttered.

“Be still my beating heart,” the blonde responded, and he meant it. Kaiba’s fury only added to the fun. Joey decided to stop teasing when he saw Seto humph and turn his nose up. Enough joking around, time to get down to business.

“What would you like to do first? While we wait for food,” Joey asked turning in his chair.

“Maybe it’s overdone, but… we could binge watch something? Seems to be… kind of our thing,” Seto suggested, blush intensifying. 

Joey nodded, ready for where the day would take them. He was excited to explore this new territory with Seto. With his boyfriend.


	34. Navigating a Mine Field on a Lazy Afternoon (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day :)
> 
> Also here's a drawing long over due as suggested by Gingerfish55
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156832906@N03/47068771101/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Ready to put embarrassment behind him, Seto marched with purpose over to the TV to locate the remote. He breathed deeply in an effort to calm himself. If he could just refrain from making an utter idiot out of himself he could ease into this a little. No more mushy talk.

Joey made his way over to the couch and sat down, a little off center. After the two consulted each other and their options for shows they settled on a crypto-zoology series documenting fantastical sightings across the world. It made Joey wonder if Kaiba was secretly hoping for the discovery of a real dragon some day. They had both seen their fair share of monsters emerge from the shadow realm after all. 

The CEO turned and flinched a little at the sight of Joey on his couch. The blonde noticed and smiled awkwardly, trying to be inviting. He didn’t want Kaiba to feel forced to sit next to him, if he didn’t feel like it. Though, Joey really hoped that he would want to.

Two hearts pounding, Seto inched to the couch and Joey waited patiently to see what would happen. The CEO sat next to his subordinate. Not too close, though. No pesky thighs brushing. Kaiba didn’t think he could take that right now. He was still walking that tight rope, unsure if casual touching was acceptable yet. 

Joey took the small victory. He was already pleased that Seto hadn’t sat on the other side of the room. For just a moment, he allowed himself to revel in the warmth. It seemed like the CEO was growing fonder by the day.

For the first episode the two men settled into a rhythm of silence that was occasionally broken by small quips or commentary on how ridiculous the hosts were and what you could or couldn’t make out in grainy footage.

“Why is it that in this day and age people use cameras that were old in the 90’s to catch these supposed creatures,” Seto scoffed, rolling his eyes at another yocal’s home video.

“If it was high def then you could tell it’s just a cat with mange,” Joey answered with a smirk. Kaiba chuckled as well, shooting a glance the blonde’s way before he could stop himself. Joey stared back, a slight smile on his lips. 

The abrupt eye contact caught Seto off guard. He sat up a little straighter, clearing his throat. Joey’s eyes flickered over to the CEO’s unoccupied hand, resting on his lap, and then away. Seto may have been new at this but he could at least tell what that meant. Gathering his courage, the taller man spoke.

“W-would you like to…” Kaiba started, the request trailing off. Joey simply nodded, looking shy for a flash of a second. The CEO reached out his hand and his friend closed the gap.

Seto’s heart sputtered and restarted at double the speed. He had underestimated just how excited this would make him. With nothing but time ahead of them Kaiba wondered if he could handle where this would lead. He could feel the heat of Joey’s skin, pulse thrumming in his fingertips. Each flinch of their fingers magnified how sensitive Seto’s nerve endings were. 

With sweat beading on his brow the CEO cursed his own eagerness. He couldn’t believe he was this easy to stir up. Could he be blamed? This intensity was a first for him.

He felt Joey’s fingers slide out of his and he looked over in shock. Seto watched, spellbound as the blonde let his digits skillfully trail along his wrist before skimming back across his palm. His eyes were set squarely on the television, looking perfectly relaxed, unbothered. Joey continued this slow massage, seeming to savor every centimeter of Kaiba’s hand, traversing each new section.

Seto was overwhelmed. He knew it in his bones that each touch was communicating a deeper yearning on Joey’s end. It didn’t take much to transpose what the blonde was doing across Seto’s entire body. The CEO began tapping his heel anxiously on the floor. Again that abandoned shirt that he had sullied crossed his mind. He had lost himself entirely in a scrap of fabric. He could hardly comprehend having Joey that close in the flesh. 

Eyes closed, Kaiba thought about how the blonde’s body could drape across his just like that shirt. Only this time he would be heavy and real. The slightly uncomfortable squeeze of someone lying across Kaiba’s stomach, he could feel his lungs shrink a little. His toes curled in his shoes as he contemplated Joey’s self-congratulating grin and heavy lidded eyes looking down at him.

A sudden squeeze brought Kaiba back to Earth.

“You alright?” Joey questioned, jostling his boss’s hand in his. Seto blinked rapidly before turning to face the blonde (not an easy task).

“Y-yeah… Yeah I’m ok,” Kaiba responded, the sound of his voice betraying how out of breath he was, “S-sorry.”

“Look, if you’re not comfortable…” Joey started, easing his hand out of Seto’s grasp. The CEO jumped slightly, gripping the blonde’s hand tighter.  
“No, I’m fine just… maybe too… excited,” Kaiba admitted reluctantly, his eyes retreating to the TV screen.

Joey nodded quietly, though his surprise was evident with just one look at his face. Even though they knew each other much better now, the blonde had a hard time imagining a Kaiba that could admit to being “too excited”.

“I… I see,” Joey muttered. Again the base level of his brain reminded him of the bed tucked away in the next room; like the chiming of a bell echoing in the distance. While the blonde, of course, wanted to be respectful… he licked his lips and decided to enter dangerous territory anyway. 

“Would you like to… come closer? Maybe, cuddle a little?”

Seto looked flabbergasted, eyes bulging like someone had threatened to steal one of his dragon cards. Then his eyebrows furrowed and he looked like he was contemplating the physics of such a thing, glancing at Joey’s lap and arms and the couch itself. Without another word the shorter man shifted, resting his back against an armrest and motioning for Seto to lean into his lap and chest.

The pantomime continued as the CEO pointed to himself then at Joey’s vacant lap, a look of question in his eyes. The blonde nodded reassuringly, waving his hand again.

The CEO was uncertain of this idea. More than uncertain, he was doubtful in his own abilities to accomplish such a monumental task. It felt… strange, what Joey was encouraging. But… Kaiba reminded himself that he had agreed to this. He had taken Joey’s hand in that diner and made a decision to pursue this.  
There was absolutely no harm in cuddling.

And so Seto scooted his way over to Joey, heart racing, sweat on his forehead. Once he was close enough he turned away and slowly lowered his back. He flinched when he felt Joey’s guiding hand on his shoulder. The blonde helped lean Seto into the proper spot, his head on Joey’s chest. The blonde moved his left leg to nestle between the back of the couch and his boss, while his other leg hung off the edge. This was much more comfortable than that trust exercise at the conference last year, Joey thought to himself.

He felt Seto’s lungs expand and contract through his back. It sounded like an almost relaxed breath. The blonde was pleased, the light pressure of the CEO’s head resting right over his heart. He bit his lip to calm a smile as he watched Seto’s long legs stretch out across the couch: maximum comfort achieved.  
This was the second time Joey had played “big spoon” to the CEO’s long, lanky frame. He wondered if he was the first person up to the task, despite their mismatched heights. The blonde was starting to feel a little warm and fuzzy at the fantasy.

“This is weird,” Kaiba blurted out flatly.

Joey groaned and rolled his eyes in response. He would not let the mood be ruined.

“No it’s not, stupid,” the blonde insisted, playfully slapping the CEO’s forehead, “This is something couples do.”

Seto’s shoulders stiffened and Joey felt the taller man’s head tilt back. Their eyes met and even upside down the blonde could see a curious glimmer in Kaiba’s eyes.

“Couples?”

“W-well, yeah,” Joey stammered, Seto’s gentle tone disarming the blonde completely. The taller man nodded before slowly looking away.

“I see,” he said simply, more to himself than to Joey. He rearranged his body more comfortably on the blonde and said nothing more, turning his head to look at the TV.

Joey couldn’t focus on monster hoaxes. His head was still spinning. He had somehow enticed Kaiba into his lap and it had almost been… easy. He wondered what else he could get away with. 

The blonde swallowed thickly and then placed his hand on Seto’s shoulder. Feather light at first so as not to alarm him, but slowly it became a methodical massage. When Joey heard the CEO hum contentedly the hand slid lower. The blonde indulged himself and confidently squeezed at his partner’s pecs. He felt Kaiba’s inhale against his palm and Joey melted a bit. He dipped his head and breathed quietly, the CEO’s expensive shampoo a pleasing aroma.

“What are you doing?” Seto asked suddenly, tilting his head back to catch Joey’s expression. The blonde smiled crookedly.

“Sorry, I guess now I’m a little too excited,” he responded, eyes hooded. Joey moved his other hand to Kaiba’s hair, pulling his bangs aside then sliding his fingers across his scalp. The blonde could feel heat rolling off the CEO in waves, his flushed face and wide pupils a welcome sign.

“You are making it difficult for me to take this slowly,” Seto admitted candidly, frustration tensing his voice.

“You don’t have to hold back around me,” Joey encouraged, fingers mentally crossed that the CEO would finally let himself go. Seto held his tongue and glared up at the blonde, but the scowl only made it hotter. Joey let his hands roam freely, gliding back and forth over the plush fabric of Kaiba’s sweater. The taller man sucked in a breath, one hand flying up to grab his subordinate’s forearm.

Much to the blonde’s surprise his hold was slack. Seto didn’t exert any effort to stop him. He was merely looking for a brace, something to tether him to reality. Joey let his hands move again, squeezing at Kaiba’s shoulders, arms, and chest. The blonde shifted his hips, an unavoidable hardness pressing into his boss’s back.

Seto watched Joey’s experienced fingers apply pressure in some places while moving feather light across others. A wave of excitement and anxiety hit the CEO when the blonde’s fingers seemed to circle in on his now erect nipples. Even through the thick wool Joey was sure of what he felt. One finger flicked lightly back and forth on the right side while Joey’s other hand gathered pinched lightly over the fabric on the left.

“Is this ok,” Joey huffed, leaning closer to the CEO. His hot breath lingered around the shell of Seto’s ear. Kaiba’s thighs spread apart instinctually and he responded with a shaky exhale. He was afraid to respond, not wanting to hear the quiver in his own voice.

Hot followed by sudden cold, a trail of wetness slid along the curve of Seto’s ear. Joey hummed at the side of CEO’s head and to both of their shock Kaiba groaned loudly, desperately, his back arching up in a snap. Joey glanced down his partner’s body and was delighted to see his excitement prominently visible. The blonde bit his bottom lip and could hardly keep the tremor out of his voice when he spoke.

“You look so eager,” Joey pointed out, kissing Seto’s temple.

Kaiba rolled over immediately. He pushed himself up on his hands and moved closer so he could tower over Joey. The blonde was breathless in an instant. Seto’s shadow cast down over him, the CEO’s eyes sharp and intense.

“So do you,” Kaiba countered. Joey gasped when he felt Seto’s knee slide between his legs, his thigh pressed snuggly against the blonde’s balls.

Joey wanted to scream. In that one dominating movement the CEO had cranked the blonde’s desperation from 6 to eleven. He wanted Kaiba to fuck him right there on the couch. How much longer was he going to have to wait? How would the CEO react if he told him exactly what he was thinking?

“F-feel free to do whatever you want,” Joey expressed, licking his lips, “I would love to see what you do when you’re “too excited”.”

The CEO’s legs wobbled a bit. One of his hands clamped down on the armrest next to Joey’s head. The blonde’s eyelids fluttered closed and his head tilted back, neck exposed. Like he was anticipating something that had been running through the CEO’s mind in a constant loop. Seto didn’t know what he did when he was too excited either, but god did he want to find out.

Joey peeked up at him one eye open. A teasing smirk graced the blonde’s lips as he grinded himself playfully against Kaiba’s thigh. The CEO sucked in a quick breath and held it, frozen.

Joey, always encouraging, placed a hand on Kaiba’s hip, thumb pressed into the hard ridge of his bone. He pulled him closer, creating a more snug fit. The blonde let out a shallow, shuddering breath, enjoying the friction. 

Seto frowned down at the blonde, equally nervous and frustrated.

“You’re making this-

“Hard?” Joey suggested, his smile smug and very punchable. He reached up and fisted some of Kaiba’s hair to pull him closer. “What do you want to do about it?”

Seto’s hands were under Joey’s shirt in a flash. Fingers splayed he slid his digits up the blonde’s torso, t-shirt bunching at the shorter man’s neck. He squeezed at the muscle, repaying Joey for his earlier actions. 

The blonde squirmed at the touch, a satisfied smile on his face. Kaiba licked his lips. The view of his own hands kneading at the blonde’s chest was surreal. He pressed his fingers into Joey’s waist, sliding his grasp down to his hipbones. Before he could stop himself the faux leather of the blonde’s belt slipped out of its loops, buckle clinking as it came undone.

Even Joey looked a little shocked at that.

Kaiba blinked slowly, glancing up at the blonde’s startled but curious expression.

What was he doing? Suddenly cuddling had turned into this? Was that normal? Seto felt like he had no traction whatsoever on this slippery slope. Uncharacteristically, the CEO had no plan. What was he going to do next? No clue, but that zipper was not unzipping itself.

Joey couldn’t help it when his cock flopped out of his jeans, only the fabric of his underwear keeping something to the imagination. The blonde could feel a little second hand embarrassment creep up his spine as he watched Kaiba heave a breath.

Seto quietly observed Joey’s intrigued expression. The CEO felt a little better being in this position of leverage. Now he wasn’t the one anxiously waiting for Joey’s next move. It was his turn for a power play. And the blonde seemed more than interested.

Yes, the CEO taking charge was all well and good in theory but… Joey was still lying there, watching him think and stare. And stare… He was still just staring. And Joey was staring too. Staring at Kaiba, staring at his dick. It was making his head hurt.

Should he… should he help him, Joey wondered?

How would he even go about doing that? As flattered as he was that Seto was speechless at the sight of him, they couldn’t just sit there forever. This felt like a natural progression for the blonde, but Kaiba was rattled, to say the least.

“H-hey it’s ok,” Joey spoke up, covering himself with his hand, “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t-

Seto placed his hand firmly over Joey’s, the added pressure making the blonde shudder.

“Don’t coddle me,” Kaiba responded harshly, emboldened at the thought of Joey thinking him incapable. “I know what to do with a… when it comes to… in this situation…”

“With a cock?” Joey filled in. Seto only growled.

“Yes, cock, yes I was getting there if you would just let me finish,” Kaiba choked out in irritation. 

“Whoa… I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you say cock,” Joey blurted out. Seto gnashed his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt,” Joey apologized, a little unsure of where this was going still.

Almost comically the CEO took a moment to roll up his sleeves, fingers wriggling like he was about to tickle the ivories of a piano. Joey sighed and pulled his hand away. For once Kaiba looked out of his league… but the blonde could be patient.

With a heavy swallow Seto steeled himself for the experience. He ghosted his fingers across the fabric of Joey’s boxers, the warmth of his erection a familiar sensation. The last time this had occurred the blonde had been feigning sleep, and Kaiba had felt confident he wasn’t being watched. No such luck this time.

After a little experimental petting the CEO fisted Joey’s member in the fabric, applying more pressure. To his chagrin, however, the blonde was a little soft. Seto felt a cold sweat on his neck. Was he that terrible? He had to admit he didn’t know how to translate what he did to himself in this position. The direction of each pull was different, even the way his fingers curled around it made no sense. He pumped slowly while the gears in his brain turned, looking for a solution.

“Hey, not to uh, “backseat hand job” here, but you might wanna take my dick out of my underwear at some point,” Joey urged, the annoyance of waiting getting to him. Seto glared up at the blonde, a fiery blush across his complexion.

“I’m getting there, alright?!” Seto blustered, the pressure immense on his shoulders. His eyes snapped back down to Joey’s waistband and he grit his teeth, steam practically billowing from his ears. He felt the mood slipping through his fingers. Again Seto was shocked at the abrupt uphill/downhill dynamic of physical interaction; going from lightning speed to a turtle’s pace. It had never crossed the CEO’s mind that he could fail so utterly at something. 

A hand on his cheek distracted from the whirring of his brain. Kaiba looked up to see a gentle expression in Joey’s brown eyes.

“Come ‘ere. Just kiss me for a bit,” the blonde suggested, trying to distract Seto from his turmoil. 

With some hesitation Kaiba nodded. The two men sat up and Joey didn’t give the CEO time to think. He leaned in and pressed his lips fully against Kaiba’s. With some slow encouragement Seto eventually started to relax and kiss the blonde back. Joey marveled at his technique. Previously the CEO had seemed rushed and frantic with his tongue but he was setting a relaxed rhythm now.

Seto had to admit, this was becoming much easier. With each flick of Joey’s tongue he felt the nervous quiver in his chest dissipate. His anxiety at being unable to perform properly was quelled. The CEO was not accustomed to stumbling out of the starting gate. He wanted to practice each skill until he had a mastery of it. That was how he had always been. He wouldn’t be able to live it down if he was anything less than impressive, even when it came to this.

Kaiba slid a hand to Joey’s lower back and simultaneously sucked at his lower lip. The low moan that escaped Joey’s mouth jolted the CEO from his movements. The blonde caught his gaze and his eyes were dark.

“I don’t care how slow or fast we take this,” the blonde breathed, slipping his fingers into the hair at Kaiba’s neck, “As long as you always kiss me like this.”  
Seto felt electricity shoot down his spine He opened his mouth to speak but Joey leaned in for another kiss. Eventually the CEO was able to get a word in edgewise.

“I find that hard to believe,” Seto panted, “You said yourself that you want to “jump me” constantly.”

“No, I swear,” Joey insisted between each kiss, “I don’t care if I’m a hundred and five with dentures instead of real teeth.”

“That’s disgusting,” Kaiba asserted, shriveling slightly at the visual, Joey swept in with a barrage of necking and Seto’s revulsion was swept away.

“I know I said that but… It wasn’t to make you uncomfortable,” Joey explained as he kissed the CEO’s collarbones. “I mean can you really blame me?”

For a moment Kaiba was stumped. He took a deep breath and contemplated. Joey looked up and waited, seeing his friend’s mind working.

“I’m sure it’s no surprise that I have a high opinion of myself. I am Seto Kaiba after all,” the CEO reminded, “Being incredible comes with the territory.”

Joey raised an eyebrow. Yes, this was indeed who he was dating now…

“That aside,” Kaiba continued, “I guess, I always considered my assets to be less about the exterior. I don’t really think of my physical attributes in a… sexual sense.”

For a moment both men were lost in thought. Joey was shocked. He had always had a suspicion that Seto preened in front of a mirror while complimenting himself and kissing his reflection. Kaiba, meanwhile, was caught off guard by the honesty of his admission. He had never voiced it before, but he hadn’t considered what parts of him would be attractive to the same sex.

“If you were fishing for compliments all you had to do was ask,” Joey teased, shoving at Kaiba’s shoulder, shaking the CEO from his contemplation. The blonde opened his mouth to start gushing but Kaiba was one step ahead and covered Joey’s face with his hand.

“No,” he said firmly, “I can not handle whatever it is you are about to say right now.”

Joey looked a little deflated, but nodded all the same. Kaiba removed his hand and the blonde pouted.

“You know for a guy who loves dramatic speeches you sure don’t like talking about this stuff,” Joey pointed out.

“I can’t help it,” Seto huffed, “This is humiliating.”

The blonde tapped his chin in thought for a moment, when suddenly he had an idea.

“How about, instead of me talking about what I like about you, I just show you, silently?”

Kaiba frowned; not quite understanding what Joey was up to.

“Here, close your eyes and I’ll show you,” the blonde asserted. Seto’s gaze narrowed, not fully trusting Joey. The shorter man, however, flashed his most compelling puppy dog eyes and the CEO complied. 

Once Joey was certain that his companion’s eyes were really shut and he couldn’t see a thing, his heart started racing. This suggestion would hopefully accomplish two things. Joey wanted Kaiba to feel confident in himself… but it was also a great excuse to touch his boyfriend.

“Alright, I’m going to touch any part of you that I find especially attractive,” Joey explained. Seto’s eyebrows shot up but his eyes remained closed. Despite the potential embarrassment, it seemed that the CEO was curious.

Without further adieu Joey raised his hand. He playfully ran his index finger down the bridge of Kaiba’s nose, causing it to wrinkle slightly. Without missing a beat he cupped the CEO’s cheek and jaw, his thumb pressing slightly into his lips. Seto inhaled sharply and Joey took a moment to pinch at his bottom lip.

Rather than close his mouth tightly, Seto surprised the blonde by flicking his tongue against the pad of Joey’s thumb. The shorter man dared to test his luck and slowly inserted the tip of his index finger past the barrier of Kaiba’s teeth. He felt the CEO’s shuddering breath against his skin and nearly jumped out of it when a soft, wet tongue ran along the underside of his finger.

“Fuck,” Joey cursed under his breath. Kaiba hummed in response and the vibration travelled all the way through the blonde. Joey pressed his finger harder against the CEO’s tongue. Seto’ eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he exerted extra effort to keep his eyes shut. Joey wriggled his finger slightly inside his boyfriend’s mouth and Kaiba hummed a note of surprise again. Before the blonde could get lost in it, he pulled the finger away. The soft popping sound as it left Seto’s mouth made Joey shiver.

“You like my tongue that much?” Kaiba questioned, his breathing ragged, the pitch of his voice slightly pinched as he struggled to speak. His eyes were fully open now, hot magma in the pit of his stomach.

“Bet your ass I do,” Joey responded gruffly, “Now close your eyes, I’m not done.”

The blonde continued his touching a little hastier now. Seto had lost some composure as he whined slightly with each new caress. He only partially obeyed Joey, eyes fluttering halfway between closed and open.

“Are you just going to touch every part of me?” The CEO questioned, panting loudly while Joey moved in from his arms and shoulders to his chest.

“That’s Seto Kaiba for you, always a smart one,” the blonde grunted, deftly pushing his sweater up. Joey took only a fraction of a second to reposition himself on the floor, kneeling in front of the CEO, between his legs. Seto wasn’t given a moment’s reprieve to have a minor panic attack over the view, not to mention Joey’s pants still partially undone, pooling around his knees.

Joey pressed his tongue sloppily against Kaiba’s chest, licking a trail to his left nipple while his fingers played with the other. Seto was reeling. Each breath was accompanied by a groan and his hands flew to Joey’s head, gripping tightly at his blonde hair. This was miles away from when he had been playing with himself alone.

But still, he couldn’t fully lose himself to the physical.

“T-that’s not touching, that’s licking,” the CEO stuttered as he contradicted himself, pulling Joey’s head tighter against his chest.

The blonde didn’t even respond with words, he merely clenched his teeth around Kaiba’s nipple, biting firmly, but not too hard. Seto let his head roll back over the edge of the couch. He agreed with Joey. Why was he talking?

The abrupt sensation of Joey’s tongue sliding down the center of his stomach made the CEO’s hips jerk. He couldn’t even come up with a descriptor to the noise that escaped his throat. It certainly wasn’t a sound he had heard before. Meanwhile, Joey continued to massage both of Seto’s thighs, his lips skimming along the flesh of his waist. The blonde could barely hold his eyes open as he sunk deeper and deeper.

He rested his head against one of Kaiba’s thighs and tried to catch his breath. He pried one eye open to see what Seto’s reaction was to all this. He could see his chest heaving, one hand lifted to cover his face. However, through spread fingers he could see one curious, piercing blue eye watching. Without breaking that partial eye contact Joey inched his face closer to Kaiba’s zipper.

“Now, I know I haven’t seen this part of you very closely before,” the blonde panted, thinking briefly about the time he had walked in on Kaiba in his bedroom at the start of all this, “but I have a feeling I’m gonna like it.”

Seto bit his lip, swallowing as he salivated. Again he was moving 90 miles an hour, sprinting towards another first for him. Receiving fellatio from a man was not something in his wheelhouse, but he could feel himself aching. The warmth of Joey’s cheek on his thigh was enough. Seto’s pulse was loud, blood rushing in his ears.

The blonde pulled Kaiba’s zipper down, a wicked smile on his lips.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry bout that cliff hanger :)

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness, I would like to turn this into a visual comic at some point so any helpful comments would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
